


Cambio de destino

by Exaltada



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 67
Words: 229,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaltada/pseuds/Exaltada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La dra. Bella Swan llega al hospital de Forks por error. Sus ambiciones no incluyen quedarse. No esperaba conocer en aquel lugar a alguien que le hará replantearse toda su vida. Él es Edward Cullen. Es cirujano. Y vampiro. Lemons vampíricos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera historia que escribí. Es un fanfic de Twilight y como tal tiene algunas cosas en común con esta historia, pero conforme va transcurriendo la trama se va distanciando de aquella. Traté de imaginar cómo sería si en vez de ser dos adolescentes Edward fuera el doctor Cullen y Bella la doctora Swan. Me dedico a la medicina, así que muchas de las cosas que suceden en esta historia están basadas en hechos reales, convenientemente adaptados a la ficción. 
> 
> Disclaimer: No tengo derechos sobre los personajes de Twilight, que son de S. Meyer, pero sí sobre esta historia. 
> 
> Contiene lenguaje erótico explícito. BPOV y algunos fragmentos o capítulos EPOV.
> 
> Gracias a Maria José y a Pegn, mis primeras lectoras y actualmente mis betas, por sus consejos y ánimos.

**Capítulo 1**

 

 

BPOV

  


Era de madrugada cuando aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de Seattle. Lo que veía por la ventanilla del avión confirmaba mis recuerdos de esa ciudad: estaba lloviendo. Seattle era conocida en USA como la "Rain City" y yo llegaba en enero, uno de los meses con mayor precipitación. Suspiré. Sabía perfectamente dónde iba, y aún así me deprimí un poco. Con esfuerzo, alejé aquellos pensamientos de mi mente; no iba a permitirme un bajón de moral por cuatro gotas de agua. Estaba emocionada por las novedades que me esperaban pero al mismo tiempo sentía miedo. Me había acomodado demasiado a la rutina, y sólo tenía 26 años.

Siempre había querido pasar una temporada en mi país natal pero nunca me decidía. Por lo menos durante un año iba a echar de menos el clima mediterráneo y a Barcelona, la ciudad que me adoptó cuando mis padres decidieron cambiar de vida y venir a vivir a España. Ellos, ambos cirujanos cardiovasculares, eran de Seattle, pero nunca les acabó de convencer esa lluviosa ciudad y ansiaban mudarse. Cuando yo tenía seis años acudieron a un congreso internacional de su especialidad en Barcelona, y conocieron el lugar y su clima. En aquel congreso contactaron con el cirujano jefe de un hospital privado que les ofreció trabajo. Decir que lo pensaron unos días sería exagerado. Yo me adapté rápidamente al cambio. ¿Y quién no? Adoro el sol.

Cuando estaba en el tercer año de los cuatro que constaba la especialización para pediatra mis padres me aconsejaron hacer una estancia fuera del país. Había mucha competencia para conseguir un puesto de adjunto en cualquiera de los hospitales de la ciudad, que era lo que yo ambicionaba, y eso podría ayudarme. No habría problema administrativo, había aprobado hacía años el examen de medicina para ejercer en los USA y además tenía la doble nacionalidad. Estaba acomodada a mi rutina y era bastante feliz con ella, pero quería algo más de mi vida, así que cuando mi jefe me dijo que había conseguido una plaza para residente de cuarto año en el Seattle Children´s Hospital apenas podía creérmelo. Era ahora o quizá nunca.

Y por fin aquí estaba, a miles de kilómetros de mi hogar. Pero acababa de llegar y ya me estaba dando un brutal ataque agudo de añoranza.

El taxi me dejó en la puerta del hotel _._ No había querido alquilar un apartamento sin verlo e inspeccionar la zona donde estaba, así que había reservado una habitación por unos días. Quizá alguna compañera del hospital quisiera compartir piso.

Una vez en la habitación noté que me vencía el agotamiento. Me tumbé en la cama y de inmediato caí en un profundo sueño. Desperté sin ser consciente de dónde estaba, me sentía confusa y desorientada hasta que recordé. Al mirar la hora mi corazón dio un vuelco: ¡joder, las doce! Tenía una cita con el jefe de pediatría para presentarme a las 12.30, y por un maldito descuido iba a llegar tarde. ¡Menuda presentación! Corrí al lavabo, me lavé los dientes, me cepillé el cabello y me alisé la ropa como pude, alegrándome de llevar unos vaqueros y un grueso jersey. No tenía tiempo de cambiarme.

Tomé un taxi que me dejó en la puerta del hospital cinco minutos antes de la hora de la cita. Maldiciendo mi descuido entré a toda prisa y pregunté en información, donde me indicaron el camino hasta el despacho del doctor Watson, el jefe de pediatría. Casi sin resuello llamé a su puerta apenas un minuto después de la hora acordada.

—Pase — dijo una amable voz.

Abrí la puerta. El despacho era grande, bien iluminado. Tenía una biblioteca llena de libros de pediatría y archivadores. Nada original, como todos los despachos de jefes. James Watson estaba sentado tras una mesa enfrente de la cual había dos sillas. Tenía un portátil y un montón de papeles sobre la mesa. Era un hombre de mediana edad, cabellos rubios y ojos de un azul muy claro. En conjunto, tenía un aspecto agradable.

—Buenos días, soy Bella Swan. Ya sabe, la doctora española…bueno, de hecho tengo la doble nacionalidad — dije al entrar, mientras sonreía nerviosamente _. Qué tonterías se me ocurren, como si él no lo supiera ya._

—Claro, Isabella, pasa y siéntate— se levantó y me indicó una silla frente a él.

—Bella si no le importa, doctor Watson— repuse mientras me sentaba. Sonreí de nuevo para restar brusquedad a mis palabras.

—De acuerdo. Y tú llámame James, por favor. Siempre que oigo doctor Watson me imagino que estamos investigando algún crimen, o el genoma humano – bromeó. Me relajé un poco. Tenía ganas de hacer esto, pero mi timidez no del todo superada y los nervios estaban pudiendo conmigo.

Estuvimos conversando un poco sobre mi viaje, mi residencia en España, etc… y al final me animé a centrar la conversación en lo que me interesaba.

—James, ¿me podrías explicar un poco por encima cómo va a ser mi trabajo por este centro? Ya sabes, cómo se va a organizar mi estancia en este centro.

—¿Este centro?— me miró desconcertado. Ay. Algo me decía que se avecinaban problemas. Lo miré fijamente.

—Sí, no... ¿No era eso lo que había estipulado con mi jefe?— tartamudeé.

—No, creo que ha habido un malentendido —dijo lentamente.— En este momento este hospital no puede admitir más residentes. Creí que lo sabías— se disculpó—. Pero sólo durante unos pocos meses. Mientras tanto trabajarás en otro hospital de la zona en estrecho contacto con nosotros, la jefa de pediatría de allá estará encantada de recibirte. Además nos reuniremos para sesiones clínicas, cursos…

—¿Malentendido? ¿Cómo puede ser?— alcé la voz más de lo que pretendía — ¿He volado desde España para esto? No comprendo ¿Por qué?— con gusto habría empezado a soltar palabrotas en español pero me contuve, aunque estaba casi a punto de mandar al carajo la idea que pudiera tener ese hombre de mi.

—Escucha —dijo con voz tranquilizadora, — antes de alterarte más déjame hablar. Mi secretaria fue la que lo organizó todo, conjuntamente con la de tu jefe. Al principio no había problema porque uno de nuestros médicos iba a hacer una estancia de un año en la Clínica Mayo, pero al final no se marchará hasta abril. Delegué en mi secretaria para que os informara por si había algún problema. Yo estaba muy ocupado y he confiado en ella porque suele ser competente.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta.

—¿Se puede?— Una pelirroja despampanante asomaba por la puerta. Vestía una bata blanca encima de un top ceñido, falda de cuero y unos tacones de aguja de por lo menos 8 centímetros de alto. Lo ideal para circular por un hospital.

—Ah, Irina, pasa. Esta es Bella Swan, la residente que viene de España. Bella, Irina es mi secretaria — Así que esta era la culpable del desaguisado. Ahora veía dónde estaban sus "competencias".

—Encantada de conocerte, Isabella— ignoré su saludo y que me llamara por mi nombre completo.

—Irina, al parecer cometiste un error en la admisión de la doctora Swan como residente. ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto? Te comenté que informaras a su jefe del cambio de planes — dijo James muy serio.

—Eh… creo que se lo dejé claro a la secretaria de su jefe, no entiendo qué puede haber pasado. Habrá malinterpretado el último correo que le mandé— dijo toda compungida.— Yo sólo he venido a traerle estos informes de alta para revisar— La fulminé con la mirada, aunque lo que de veras deseaba era partirle su perfecta nariz. Ni siquiera se había disculpado.

—Bien, ya aclararemos esto más tarde y espero que me des una buena explicación— el tono de James seguía serio.— Deja los informes ahí. Tengo cosas que hablar con la doctora Swan.

—Adiós, Isabella, encantada de haberte conocido— Irina se despidió de mí con una sonrisita. _Así se le rompa un tacón, se parta sus perfectos dientes y de paso algunas uñas._

—Está bien, Bella, concretemos, a menos que te hayas arrepentido ya de haber cruzado el Atlántico — suspiró James.— Ahora trabajarías como residente de pediatría en el Hospital Comunitario de Forks _,_ por tres meses. Allá ya tienen sólo un residente nuevo por año y siempre andan cortos de personal, agradecerán una ayuda. Pasado ese tiempo vendrás aquí y podrás rotar por los servicios que más te interesen, ya hablaremos de eso cuando quieras.

—De acuerdo, James— sonreí levemente y chocamos las manos.

—Te pondré en contacto con la responsable de pediatría del Hospital de Forks, allá estarás muy bien— dijo, tranquilizador.

James me dio el teléfono de la doctora Emily Martin, la jefa de pediatría de Forks. Me dijo que se pondría en contacto con ella para que me llamara. Se le notaba un poco incómodo, pero me despidió con palabras amables. Al cerrar la puerta de su despacho aguanté las ganas de llorar. No había para tanto. Aunque si lo hubiera sabido habría venido en abril. Deshice mi camino hacia la salida del hospital, ahora ya sin prisas. Afuera seguía lloviendo, el día era gris y eso no ayudaba mucho a mi maltrecho ánimo. Tomé un taxi y me dirigí de nuevo al hotel. Intenté respirar lenta, profundamente y ser positiva, mientras observaba por la ventanilla. Sólo sería un pequeño paréntesis, nada más eso.

Una vez en la habitación me duché con agua bien caliente, notaba como mi cuerpo se relajaba. Mientras me secaba el cabello sonó el móvil.

—¿Bella Swan?—preguntó una voz femenina.

—Soy yo.

—Hola, soy Emily Martin, James Watson me ha dado tu teléfono — un punto para la jefa, me había llamado Bella sin tener que corregirla.

—Hola, doctora Martin.

—Emily, por favor.— _Caray, qué campechanos que son aquí los jefes_. –Siento el malentendido, pero eso ahora no importa, lo que importa es que te sientas bien con nosotros durante los siguientes meses.

—Ah, gracias, Emily,— sonreí al teléfono — eres muy amable.

—Bueno, ¿cuándo nos conoceremos? Comprendo que no quieras venir en seguida, estarás un poco descolocada después de lo que ha sucedido, y con el viaje y todo lo demás…

—A ver… no he deshecho las maletas, así que entre que pago la habitación, alquilo un coche para ir a Forks y llego… ¿cuánta distancia hay desde aquí?

—Son unas tres horas… si respetas los límites de velocidad, cosa que te aconsejo. En este país hay un policía de tráfico detrás de cada valla publicitaria, ya sabes –bromeó. Aquella mujer me caía bien. James era atento, pero mucho menos cálido.

—Vale, pues nos podemos conocer hoy mismo por la tarde. — Notaba mi corazón aligerarse. Quizá eso del paréntesis no fuera mala cosa, al fin y al cabo. – Eh… Emily – tanteé — ¿en Forks hay algún alojamiento que me aconsejes, o sabes de alguien del hospital que quiera compartir piso con una desconocida?

—A ver, déjame pensar… —hizo una breve pausa— El otro día estuve hablando con Ángela, una enfermera de Urgencias, y me comentó que le iría bien compartir casa, ya que la que era su compañera hasta ahora se ha trasladado a trabajar a otro centro. Es una persona encantadora, estoy segura de que congeniaríais. Si te parece bien voy a comentarle ya algo.

—Está bien –repliqué, insegura… no me gustaba comprometerme ya, podría ser que la tal Ángela fuera una rarita, aunque no sabía por qué pero me fiaba de Emily.

—De acuerdo— repuso Emily, y me dio instrucciones para encontrar el centro hospitalario. Mi sentido de la orientación era casi nulo, pero por lo que me explicaba no parecía difícil llegar hasta allá.

Forks era un pueblo pequeño, con poco más de 3000 habitantes, pero a su hospital acudían muchas personas de los alrededores ya que era el único centro sanitario medianamente dotado en muchos kilómetros a la redonda. Se hallaba situado a las afueras del pueblo, sobre una pequeña colina que los humanos habían robado al bosque. Robado era la palabra. Si me obligaran a emplear un solo adjetivo para definir el pueblo diría "verde". Todo alrededor era verde en diferentes tonalidades. Hasta el aire parecía verdoso.

Cuando me presenté ante el hospital con mi coche alquilado, la maleta y un mapa parecía una turista cualquiera. Había visto varios por la zona; al parecer era gente a la que le gustaba la humedad, el frío, y el asfixiante color verde. Me sentía nerviosa, de nuevo.

Habíamos quedado en la cafetería, que estaba situada en la planta baja del edificio. Tenía una pared exterior acristalada para aprovechar al máximo la escasa intensidad de la luz diurna. Forks debía ser incluso menos soleado que Seattle, pensé luchando de nuevo contra la sensación de agobio que amenazaba con invadirme.

En cuanto entré las reconocí, más que nada porque las dos estaban sentadas de cara a la entrada del local, observando fijamente: eran una chica de más o menos mi edad, morena y delgada, con gafas, y una mujer de unos 40 y pocos años, con el cabello y los ojos negros y la tez morena. Ambas sonreían ampliamente mirándome. Se debía notar a la legua que yo no era de allá. Me acerqué a ellas y se levantaron. Hicimos las presentaciones e inmediatamente me relajé: no me había equivocado en mi primera impresión de Emily, y Ángela parecía una chica sincera, abierta. Me pareció que nos llevaríamos bien.

Después de hablar un rato de naderías Emily pasó a explicarme cuáles serían mis funciones.

— Como ya habrás observado es un centro pequeño, pero tenemos bastante trabajo, y no mucho personal — sonrió y continuó. – En las guardias el residente de pediatría suele dedicarse a urgencias. Cuando por la noche el flujo de visitas se reduce se parte el trabajo de planta y urgencias entre adjunto y resi, así que a menos que uno de los dos se vea desbordado se puede descansar un poco.

También me explicaron que en ese pequeño hospital el espacio estaba aprovechado a más no poder, tanto que a la hora de planificarlo alguien se había olvidado de que los médicos hacíamos turnos de más de 24 horas y necesitábamos un lugar donde estirarnos un rato. Cuando se dieron cuenta del fallo la solución fue poner armarios con cama abatible en varias de las consultas externas. Los adjuntos descansaban en un sofá— cama en sus respectivos despachos.

Hablamos un rato más, comentando temas prácticos sobre el trabajo. Ángela me dio las llaves de su casa, indicándome su situación en el pueblo. Mi nueva jefa me aseguró que le entregaría mi nuevo uniforme a Angela para que no tuviera que ir a buscarlo mañana por la mañana. Me despedí de ellas, ya que tenían que volver al trabajo. Yo empezaría al día siguiente. Ahora que había reconocido un poco mi nuevo "terreno" me sentía algo más tranquila. Salí de la cafetería y el olor a vegetación húmeda golpeó mis fosas nasales. No había parado de caer una fina lluvia desde mi llegada. Me iban a crecer setas en la piel, estaba segura.

Localicé sin problemas la casa de Ángela. Era una bonita casa de dos pisos, con un pequeño jardín, situada a las afueras del pueblo en el lado contrario a donde estaba el hospital. Era alquilada, pero el alquiler mensual era baratísimo, ventaja de trabajar en un zona rural. Abrí e inspeccioné el interior. Era luminosa, olía a limpio, y estaba bastante ordenada. La decoración era juvenil y alegre. Me gustaba. No hacía mucho frío porque Ángela había dejado la calefacción puesta pero subí el termostato hasta una temperatura normal. Inspeccioné la cocina y la nevera, observando que ella y yo teníamos gustos cercanos en cuanto a alimentación, sin manías. Allá había un poco de todo. Poco. Necesitábamos compra urgente, ahora éramos dos, y ella estaba de turno de tarde, así que salí "de caza". Había visto un pequeño supermercado cerca, aunque más bien era una de esas tiendas de pueblo donde igual compras una navaja suiza que un paquete de arroz. Después de sortear con evasivas la natural curiosidad de la tendera (ya tendría tiempo de enterarse de mi vida privada, no me cabía la menor duda) y comprar unas cuantas provisiones volví a mi nueva casa. Me entretuve deshaciendo las maletas y preparé la cena, lo cual alegró mucho a mi nueva compañera. Pusimos la mesa en el comedor. Mientras cenábamos nos explicamos un poco la vida, para empezar a conocernos.

— Este pueblo no está mal para vivir en él, ya lo verás, aunque tiene el defecto del clima tan frío y húmedo— dijo Angela mientras cenábamos la pasta con verduras. — Llevo aquí cinco años y no sé si alguna vez me acostumbraré ¡Algún día emigraré al sur del país! —afirmó— Y eso que soy de Seattle, pero ¡es que aquí aún llueve más! No recuerdo cuándo fue el último día soleado— comentó, pensativa.

Le conté que yo también era nacida en Seattle, explicándole mi vida muy por encima. Estuvimos comentando diversos temas personales y sobre el trabajo. Me explicó algunas cosas de mis nuevos compañeros.

— Emily, la jefa, es tan legal como parece, ya la conocerás, es una gran persona y mejor profesional. En pediatría hay buena gente en general, aunque Jessica, en fin… se escaquea un poco. Tendrás que ir con cuidado, porque a la que te descuides tendrás que hacer tu trabajo y el suyo. No quiero que tengas prejuicios pero tampoco me parece bien no darte esta información, llevo años aquí y ya me conozco al personal— al decir esto último miró hacia el techo soñadoramente.

—Eh, Angela— le dije pasándole la mano por delante para que reaccionara.— ¿En qué piensas?— ella me miró como si acabara de despertar.

—¡Ah! Nada, nada, estaba pensando en los monumentos locales – dijo muy seria, pero un brillo pícaro le bailaba en los ojos.

—¡Si aquí no hay otra cosa que verde y cuando se acaba el verde aún hay más verde! ¿Me tomas el pelo? Sí, me lo tomas— dije mientras ella se carcajeaba.— ¿De quién me hablas?

—Bueno, vamos a dejarlo para mañana, de momento ya tienes suficiente información— se levantó y empezó a recoger la mesa.

—¡Pero… no me dejes así hasta mañana! ¡No te dejaré dormir si no me cuentas algo más!— la amenacé.

—Con la cara de muerta que pones eso no te lo crees ni tú, vas a caer KO en tu camita, Bella Swan. Recuerda que hoy has volado desde otro continente— repuso sonriendo petulante, mientras yo escondía un bostezo monumental.

—Vale, pero de esta me acuerdo. Mañana me lo explicas.— Me levanté de la silla y también recogí.

—Bella, mañana vuelvo a tener turno de mañana, así que por la tarde te lo cuento. Buenas noches, nueva compañera — dijo, feliz.

— Buenas noches — le contesté con una sonrisa. Realmente era fácil hacerse amiga suya.

 

 

 

—¡Bella!— escuché el grito desde las profundidades de mi inconsciencia, al mismo tiempo que sentía mi cuerpo zarandeándose. ¿Sería un terremoto? Abrí los ojos como platos y me senté bruscamente en la cama. Una figura se apartó para que no chocáramos. Parpadeé varias veces y me froté la cara. Entonces miré alrededor mío, y fue como si un relámpago me iluminara.

—¡Dios! ¿Qué hora es?— busqué mi móvil sobre la mesita de noche. Se me cayó al suelo y gruñí de frustración.

—Tranquila, son sólo las siete de la mañana. Niña, tienes suerte de que hoy entremos a la misma hora. Creo que tu móvil lo han escuchado hasta en Luisiana, pero tú ni te has enterado— Angela estaba ya vestida y sentada en mi cama, con una taza de café en la mano.— Por cierto, ¿qué música era esa?— preguntó, tendiéndome el humeante líquido.

—Supermassive Black Hole, de Muse — acepté la taza.— Gracias.

—Me suena— dijo pensativa.— ¿Está bueno el café? Lo he hecho más cargado de lo que acostumbro.

—Mmm— cerré los ojos al sentir el vivificante calor del café en mi cuerpo.— Me has salvado la vida por segunda vez hoy, gracias.

—Ah, es mi especialidad, trabajo en Urgencias, ya sabes— me guiñó un ojo.— Será mejor que te pongas en marcha o llegarás tarde, Bella— me cogió la taza de las manos y se incorporó, dejándome sola.

Miré por la ventana. Llovía. _Vaya mierda,_ pensé, nuevamente deprimida. Inspiré profundamente y me dirigí a la ducha.

Me presenté en la planta de pediatría puntualmente y vestida de uniforme (pijama blanco, zuecos y fonendocopio colgando al cuello). Aprovechando la sesión matinal de ingresos, donde estaban todos reunidos, Emily me presentó a mis nuevos compañeros, primero a los adjuntos, y luego vino el turno de los residentes que eran, por orden de mayor a menor año, Jessica, Peter, Monica y Ben. La última en las presentaciones oficiales fue Jessica. Recordaba lo que Angela me había dicho de ella.

—Hola, Bella – me dio dos besos — Se te ve muy pálida. Yo pensaba que los españoles estabais todos morenos.— Soltó una risita.

—Sí, por eso me echaron de allá— puse cara de sentirme apenada.

Me miró como si no supiera qué contestar, mientras los demás compañeros sonreían. Pero en seguida reaccionó.

—Hoy nos toca pasar visita en la planta —dijo, cortante. — Hay pocos niños, así que acabaremos pronto y te podré explicar temas de papeleo y cosas prácticas para poderte manejar por el hospital— dijo con aire de suficiencia.

—Gracias— repuse. No podía olvidar las palabras de Ángela e hice bien, porque una vez fui presentada a las enfermeras del turno de mañana y habiéndome explicado el papeleo de forma somera, Jessica desapareció. Tuve que pasar visita yo sola en mi primer día. Casualmente, cuando ya había terminado apareció ella.

—Vaya, Bella, ¡qué rápida has pasado visita! Me ha llamado el compañero de urgencias y he tenido que marchar a ayudarle, perdona por no haberte avisado.

Julia, una enfermera de la planta, soltó un suave bufido. La miré y puso los ojos en blanco, meneando la cabeza. Jessica no advirtió el gesto.

—No pasa nada – repuse con cara seria, mirándola— pero la próxima vez me gustaría que me avisaras para saber dónde encontrarte, como mínimo—. Julia me miró con aprobación. Jessica me observó fijamente, como estudiándome, y se limitó a asentir.

—Venga, te voy a enseñar el área de urgencias— dijo, conciliadora.

Nos dirigimos por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

Entonces fue cuando lo vi.

Se abrió la puerta del ascensor y salió un joven de unos veintitantos. Al verlo, me detuve sin darme cuenta. Porque no era consciente de nada que no fuera él. La voz de Jessica hablando a mi lado parecía un zumbido lejano. Aquel hombre tenía una belleza que no era de este mundo. Era muy alto, cercano al metro noventa. Sus cabellos, de un curioso color bronce, estaban elegantemente despeinados, y su cara, de tez muy pálida, parecía cincelada por un escultor de la Grecia clásica. Los labios eran carnosos y perfectamente dibujados. El cuerpo no le iba a la zaga al rostro: era delgado pero musculoso tal y como podía apreciarse en los brazos, que llevaba descubiertos. Vestía camisa azul de cirujano, y pantalón vaquero. Su andar era felino, elegante.

Estaba concentrado mirando un historial del montón que llevaba entre sus brazos, mientras se desplazaba hacia nosotras. De pronto alzó la hermosa cara y me clavó una penetrante mirada. Mi corazón paró de latir en ese momento, y cuando reanudó su contracción noté una punzada en el pecho. Me sonrojé. El tiempo parecía pasar más lentamente alrededor nuestro y entonces sus ojos cambiaron ligeramente. Avergonzada, aparté la vista, aunque fui consciente de que él no lo hacía. Su intensa mirada me quemaba la piel y no sólo por el sofoco que ya sentía. Jessica seguía con su cháchara cuando el joven se acercó a nuestra altura y nos habló.

—Buenos días, Jessica y…— la voz, aterciopelada y melódica, no desmerecía en absoluto al aspecto de su propietario. Se nos quedó mirado a las dos, esperando. Mi cara era un puro rubor, y el ser consciente de ello y del estudio al que estaba siendo sometida no me ayudaba en nada a cambiar de color. Estaba a punto de la hiperventilación. Mi reacción era ridícula, pero no podía evitar esa catarata de respuestas que mi rebelde organismo ofrecía a pesar de mis esfuerzos en contra. No me atrevía ni a mirarle. Jessica sí lo hizo, lo observó como si él acabara de descender de una nave espacial.

—Ho…hola Edward, esta es Bella Swan, la nueva residente, estará unos meses con nosotros— farfulló boquiabierta. Edward me miró, sonriente. Era lo que me faltaba para parecer un semáforo en rojo. Al mismo tiempo me sorprendía la reacción de mi compañera hacia quien se suponía que era un compañero de trabajo.

—Hola, Bella, encantado de conocerte… había oído que venía una nueva pediatra pero no sabía cuándo. Mi nombre es Edward, Edward Cullen. Soy resi de cirugía, quinto año – explicó, pero no me tendió la mano ni se me acercó. Miraba esos ojos color miel que seguían clavados en los míos, al tiempo que persistía en la inútil tarea de palidecer mi piel a voluntad. Habría seguido allá, fascinada, si Jess no hubiera interrumpido mi trance tirándome del codo.

—Hemos de irnos a urgencias, Bella. Hasta luego, Edward— se despidió mientras prácticamente me arrastraba con ella hacia las escaleras.

—Adiós, Edward.— Me giré para despedirme, caminando mientras seguía mirándole. Esperaba que Jessica evitara que me cayese por las escaleras.

Mientras bajábamos, Jessica me miró de arriba abajo.

—¿Conocías a Edward de algo?— me miró interrogante. Negué con la cabeza y ella puso cara de extrañeza — Es raro.

—¿El qué es raro?

—Digamos que es bastante… arisco. Me ha extrañado que parara a presentarse. Pero –continuó mientras hacía un mohín — no te hagas ilusiones, para él las mujeres de este hospital somos poca cosa, no ha tenido nada que ver con ninguna, y eso que algunas lo han intentado. Creo que es gay.— No dudé ni por un momento de que ella entraba en el grupo de las "frustradas". Por supuesto para mí estaba claro que su reacción reflejaba simple interés por la novedad que yo representaba en ese pequeño lugar. Me obligué a centrarme de nuevo en lo que me decía Jessica. ¿Es que a esta mujer nunca se le acababa la batería de la lengua?

En el área de Urgencias nos encontramos con Ángela. Me saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, sonriendo, mientras extraía sangre de un paciente en uno de los boxes. Jessica me presentó a tantas personas que al final de la mañana ya no recordaba el nombre de ninguna. Todos me miraban con curiosidad. Pero nadie me miraba como lo había hecho Edward Cullen.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 

 

EPOV

  


Esta mañana tenía una cosa clara: iba a pasearme mucho. Me tocaba pasar visita solo y tenía muchos pacientes repartidos por todo el hospital. Por suerte el cansancio no hacía mella en mí, aunque tenía que simular que era así y por eso mismo me paré ante el ascensor y le di al botón de llamada. Me abstraje en mis propios pensamientos, intentando aislarme de los de los demás.

Cuando decidí seguir los pasos de mi padre no imaginé que sería tan complicado todo: simular que era un ser humano había sido casi tan difícil como controlar la sed de su sangre, pero más o menos me estaba saliendo con la mía. Más o menos, porque al final me había ganado a pulso la reputación de tipo raro y sin mucha vida social. Rarito Cullen, así me llamaban algunos, aunque esto no era algo que me preocupara. Era lo que era, un vampiro que renegaba de sus instintos, un tipo peculiar tanto para los de mi especie como para los humanos, pero un vampiro al fin y al cabo. No me interesaba relacionarme a fondo con la humanidad. Me bastaba con seguir con mi vocación, la que tuve siempre, y que no había cambiado a pesar de los años que habían pasado desde mi transformación.

Subiendo en el ascensor percibí la chillona voz de Jessica Stanley. Incluso su mente era estridente. Suspiré y me armé de paciencia ante el inevitable encuentro. Cuando estaba cerca de ella intentaba bloquear sus pensamientos, que me hacían sentir incómodo. Desde aquella época en que no había parado de insinuárseme intentaba evitarla, pero era más complicado intentar no oírla.

El ascensor paró en el primer piso y se abrieron las puertas. Jessica estaba al fondo del pasillo, caminando al lado de otra chica. Decidí ignorarlas y continué avanzando, con la mirada fija en el historial que llevaba en la mano.

De repente una idea me sacudió la mente: _no podía_ oír los pensamientos de la chica que estaba con Jessica. Al mismo tiempo me estremeció un aroma en el ambiente completamente desconocido para mí. Era el olor de aquella chica. Me sentí confuso. Jamás me había enfrentado a nadie que se resistiera a mi don, y ese seductor aroma... era nuevo para mí, me atraía hacia ella, nublándome la voluntad.

Fui acercándome lentamente, aspirando esa fragancia, saboreándola. Intenté serenarme. Estaba alarmado ante mis propias reacciones, pero también sentía una enorme curiosidad. Decidí intentar abatir las barreras de la joven, y clavé mis ojos en los suyos, aún a riesgo de inquietarla… sólo para descubrir que ella me estaba observando fijamente. Escuché su arrítmico latido al enlazarse nuestras miradas. ¿La habría asustado? Vi que era preciosa; poseía unos expresivos y grandes ojos oscuros y una boca sensual de labios llenos. Su cabello era de un brillante tono castaño y lo llevaba recogido hacia atrás. No podía apreciar sus formas femeninas con la poco estimulante ropa del hospital, pero lo poco que se adivinaba me dejaba con ganas de descubrir más. Estudié su sonrojado rostro mientras me aproximaba, refrenando mis ganas de avanzar más rápidamente.

Ya cerca de la joven aquel perfume tentador comenzó a ofuscarme, me impulsaba hacia ella como un potente imán. Sentía la necesidad de respirarla de cerca, de tocarla, como si tuviera que comprobar que era real. Paré de inhalar o no podría controlarme. En aquel instante apartó sus pupilas de mí, y luché contra el impulso de pedirle que no lo hiciera. Recuperé cierto autocontrol y pedí a Jessica que me la presentara.

 _Bella_. Qué nombre tan apropiado. Bella. ¿Qué era eso que me hacía sentir? Quería saberlo, y sólo ella tenía la clave. Jamás ningún ser había despertado en mí tanto interés. Tras cruzar unas pocas palabras de cortesía conmigo ambas se alejaron por el pasillo. La seguí con la mirada hasta que la perdí de vista cuando giró hacia las escaleras. Antes de eso se volteó y nuestras miradas se volvieron a cruzar. Su mente en blanco me provocó una oleada de frustración, como si fuera un niño malcriado al que niegan el juguete más deseado.

 

 

BPOV

  


Ángela y yo nos habíamos pasado la tarde hablando de nuestras vidas, comentando también anécdotas del trabajo y de los compañeros. Le di las gracias por sus consejos. Ya en la noche nos dedicamos a ver una película en DVD y comer palomitas, tumbadas en el sofá del comedor.

—Qué… ¿Ya lo has visto? — me dijo ella como de pasada, cogiendo un montón de palomitas.

—No sé de qué me hablas— repuse indiferente, aunque sabía perfectamente a quién se refería. Me extrañaba que el tema no hubiera surgido durante la tarde. Desde luego, yo no lo saqué a relucir.

—¡Venga ya!— me dio un manotazo ligero en el brazo— No te habrá pasado desapercibido. Además, sé que había un niño operado ingresado en pediatría y que él pasaba visita.— Reí para mis adentros, tenía que andar con ojo, Ángela parecía el Gran Hermano.

—Por dios, Ángela, ¿para quién trabajas, para la CIA? — miré al cielo con resignación fingida. Me sentía tan cómoda con ella que era como si nos conociéramos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y sólo era nuestro segundo día.

—Venga, confiesa, ¿qué te ha parecido?— siguió pinchando, observándome.

—Supongo que hablas del cirujano… es mono — reconocí con fingida indiferencia, sin apartar la mirada de la televisión.

—¿Mono? ¡Pero si es un dios! – rió.

—¿Te gusta Edward Cullen?— la miré intentando disimular cierta preocupación, aunque pensaba ignorar al "dios". Mi estancia en este país tenía un objetivo, y ese no era liarme con un compañero de trabajo. Además ese hombre estaba fuera de mi alcance.

—Me gusta mirarlo, pero no me atrae.— Me miró, pensativa.— No te sabría decir qué es. Quizá tanta perfección física me asusta un poco. Pero es educado y muy buen cirujano. Y deberías ver lo amable que es con los pacientes. Las abuelitas que ingresan en cirugía lo adoran. Y…

—Vale, vale, no me vengas ahora con querer emparejarme, no tengo ganas de problemas. Además sólo voy a estar tres meses aquí, y tú ya me quieres enredar — Ángela rió.

—No te quiero emparejar, mujer. Sólo tenía ganas de un rato de sano cotilleo con mi nueva compañera. ¿Tienes algo en contra de ligar con un compañero de trabajo que está como un dios?

—Sí. Ángela, no quiero sonar aburrida, pero estoy en Forks para pasar una temporada corta, y el resto de año lo pasaré en Seattle. He venido a este país a aprender y a trabajar— ella bostezó de forma fingida.

—Pues sí que suena aburrido. Y un año da para muchos polv… ¡Ay!— le pegué una suave colleja antes de que acabara la frase, aunque me estaba riendo. Ella alzó una mano conciliadora.

—Vale, vale, si he de soportar agresiones fin del tema. Venga, sigamos viendo la película, que mañana no habrá quien nos levante de la cama.

—De acuerdo, pero otro día toca hablar de tus posibles relaciones, Webber. No te creas que aquí sólo yo voy a ser yo la interrogada.

Ángela rió y diría que se había sonrojado un poquito, aunque la luz era demasiado escasa para asegurarlo.

 

 

 

Me incliné para recoger el cambio y mi café de la máquina. Lo probé y arrugué la nariz. El sabor era espantoso, pero todavía arrastraba el _jet lag_ y necesitaba un nuevo chute de cafeína.

—Buenos días — sonó una voz amistosa a mi espalda.

Me giré y vi la sonriente cara de Mónica, mi compañera de especialidad. Era una chica delgada, con ojos azules y el pelo negro cortado en media melena. Ayer se había marchado a la consulta externa a primera hora y apenas tuve tiempo de intercambiar unas palabras con ella, pero me había parecido agradable. Y solía fiarme de las primeras impresiones.

—¡Hola! – le sonreí— Este café hace que me sienta como en casa.

—Ese café tiene muchas propiedades pero la de aminorar la nostalgia no la conocía— alzó ambas cejas componiendo una divertida cara de sorpresa.

—Ah, lo decía porque sabe igual de asqueroso que el de la máquina de mi hospital. ¿Qué más propiedades tiene?

—Bueno, te digamos que a partir de ahora no vas a necesitar laxantes, si es que los tomas— me guiñó un ojo mientras introducía una moneda en la máquina.

—Vale, es el mismo café, ahora estoy segura— asentí, convencida, observando el poso que quedaba en el vasito de plástico. Ambas nos miramos y reímos.

—¿Te vas adaptando? Espero ser la primera en hacerte esta pregunta, creo que la vas a escuchar mucho durante unos días y acabarás odiando a quien te la haga.

—Sí, eres la primera— sonreí—, y me voy adaptando— miré la hora en móvil.— ¿No deberíamos subir ya?

La morena asintió y terminó su café en tres sorbos. Apretó el botón del ascensor.

—Hoy me tocan paritorios, y Emily sugirió que vinieras conmigo. Oye... Sé que vienes de un hospital grande, así que no creo que tengas problemas para manejar a los pacientes cuando estés de guardia tú sola. Algunos adjuntos no colaboran mucho, pero si necesitaras ayuda cosa siempre puedes llamar a Emily, no vive lejos de aquí.

Eso confirmaba la opinión que tenía de mi nueva jefa, y me tranquilizaba.

Tras la sesión de presentación de ingresos Peter le dio a Monica el "busca" del paritorio. Estuvimos muy ocupadas toda la mañana; nos llamaban de la maternidad, para una cesárea, o cualquier parto que se anticipara como complicado. Me tranquilicé viendo que la manera de hacer las cosas no distaba mucho de mi hospital de origen. Al final de la mañana mi compañera y yo nos encaminamos a la cafetería del hospital.

—¿Ya has probado la comida de aquí?— Monica me dirigió una escrutadora mirada mientras ocupábamos una mesa libre con nuestras bandejas.— No, creo que no, tienes buen aspecto.— Sonreí, negando. Respecto a la "deliciosa" comida del hospital parecía que también iba a sentirme en casa.

—Ayer no tenía mucha hambre y comí un yogur arriba en la planta— nos sentamos y me descubrí mirando alrededor, buscando una cabeza de cabellos cobrizos. Pero no estaba aquí.

—Ojalá pudiéramos sobrevivir sólo con eso. Esta sopa parecen los restos de una clase de Pociones.— dijo Mónica, haciéndome reír y atragantarme.

—Yo también soy fan de Harry Potter— sonreí.

Una chica de pelo negro azabache recogido en una coleta y ojos verdes penetrantes se acercó a nosotras con su bandeja, sentándose al lado de mi compañera.

—Tú debes ser la nueva pediatra— me tendió la mano por encima de la mesa.— Soy Anne, "resi" de ginecología.

—Encantada— le di la mano.— Soy Bella.

—Por supuesto que eres Bella, no podían haberte puesto mejor nombre— sentenció un chico rubio vestido de cirujano al tiempo que se sentaba a mi lado. Anne rodó los ojos y bufó.

—Mike, esta es la mesa de las chicas. Vete para que podamos criticarte sin que te sientas herido— gruñó la ginecóloga.

—Anne, me sorprendes ¿Desde cuándo eres tan compasiva? Mike Newton, cirugía, cuarto año— me tendió la mano clavándome sus ojos azules de una forma que me hizo sonrojar, aunque correspondí a su saludo. Tras retener mi mano unos segundos más de lo correcto miró a la ginecóloga— Anne, no me da la gana de comer solo. Ya sabes que Rarito Cullen nunca baja al comedor, y los demás están en quirófano.

—No llames así a Edward— recriminó Mónica, molesta.— Es un poco especial pero es un buen compañero.— Anne asintió, y ambas ganaron muchos puntos de mi aprecio por este gesto.

—¿Es cierto lo que he oído? ¿Que Leonard y él se atrevieron a suturar una rotura cardiaca?—preguntó Anne.

—Sí, hicieron cirugía cardiaca en un hospital comunitario. Esos dos están locos— negó Mike con la cabeza.— Tuvieron suerte de que la cosa fuera bien, de haber sido de otra manera tendrían un pleito sobre sus cabezas.

—Un pleito que no habría ido a ningún sitio. Si no lo hubieran hecho la paciente no habría soportado el traslado al Northwest. Le salvaron la vida— zanjó Anne.

Mi jornada laboral finalizó y me dirigí a Urgencias para despedirme de Angela, pues ella tenía turno de tarde. Intercambié unas palabras con ella y me dirigí a la salida. Repentinamente la puerta de doble hoja se abrió y entró a toda pastilla una camilla empujada por dos paramédicos. Era un anciano inconsciente. Sentí un brazo en mi cintura y una mano en mi propio brazo que me apartaron del camino, evitando que la camilla me atropellara antes siquiera de que yo hubiera reaccionado, . Algo tembló en mi interior al sentir ese contacto.

—Bella— Edward Cullen me soltó y se colocó ante mí.— Has de tener cuidado. Es mejor que no salgas por esta puerta, es la de las camillas y es peligrosa. La del personal es aquélla— señaló.

Su hipnótica mirada se clavó en la mía. Sentí mi corazón latir con más fuerza, y mi rostro se sofocó.

—Gracias por la ayuda— pronuncié con dificultad.— Además de nueva soy un poco torpe— sonreí.

—Edward, te necesitamos aquí— una enfermera salió de uno de los boxes.

—Hasta otra— sonrió Edward. Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió al box donde le reclamaban, mientras yo intentaba recuperar la compostura.

 

 

 

Los días pasaban rápidamente. Angela demostró ser una buena amiga, y con su ayuda, la de la jefa y de algunas de mis compañeras me adapté en poco tiempo a la rutina de ese pequeño hospital. Ya había superado la prueba de mi primera guardia. Ya (casi) me había acostumbrado a la constante nebulosidad de Forks. Sólo había algo que alteraba esa rutina, y era Edward Cullen. Lo veía poco, pero cuando nos encontrábamos por los pasillos del edificio me alteraba de una forma incontrolable, siempre de igual manera, y por ello me enfadaba conmigo misma. Lo peor era que hubiera jurado que él se daba cuenta de ello. Sin embargo, tan sólo pasaba por mi lado, me dirigía un educado "hola, Bella" acompañado de una sonrisa que me acababa de rematar y seguía su camino. Yo entonces resistía el tremendo impulso de girarme y observarlo por detrás.

 

 

 

—Bella, qué pena que sólo te vayas a quedar unos meses, es una maravilla cómo te has adaptado a todo en tan poco tiempo—dijo Emily.

—Gracias, jefa— repuse para pincharla, sabía que no le gustaba que la llamara así— lo cierto es que me siento muy bien aquí, y en gran parte es gracias a Ángela y a ti. Hicisteis que comenzara con buen pie, a pesar del palo del primer día.

Hoy me tocaba guardia, pero una guardia un poco especial. Era la primera vez que coincidía con Edward. Notaba mariposas en mi estómago, e intentaba convencerme a mí misma de que estar de turno con él no tenía nada que ver con ello. Pensé en otras cosas. Ángela tenía turno de noche en Urgencias. Siempre me alegraba coincidir con mi amiga.

La tarde fue pasando bastante ajetreada, había visitado muchos casos de gripes y bronquitis, pero ninguno tan grave como para requerir su ingreso. A la hora de la cena no pude dejar de observar que Edward no estaba. Tan sólo lo había visto fugazmente un par de veces entrando y saliendo de los boxes de cirugía. Reprimí una oleada de decepción. Cené rápido porque tenía algunos pacientes esperando en urgencias, y cuando volví para allá Ángela ya había comenzado el turno. Fui a saludarla a la salita de personal, donde estaba tomando café.

—¡Hola, "compa"! ¡Qué bien, una noche más conseguiste sobrevivir al menú hospitalario!— bromeó.

—Sí, pero no cantes victoria, aún no ha pasado el período de seguridad para descartar una intoxicación aguda — compuse una mueca de desagrado tocándome la barriga.— Creí que no se podía comer peor que donde trabajaba antes pero estaba muy equivocada. Los pacientes tienen un buen acicate para curarse pronto, o eso o morir de inanición.

—Eso es cierto —rió Ang.— No me extraña que Edward nunca coma aquí, ese sí que sabe cuidarse. Bueno, él dice que tiene unas cuantas intolerancias alimentarias y que debe seguir una dieta especial, por eso siempre se trae su propia comida…— comentó, con expresión un tanto suspicaz.

—Ah… por eso nunca viene a comer.

—Ja, eso sí que lo habías observado, señorita "yonomefijoenedwardcullen"—me dijo con cara de sorna. Le saqué la lengua.

—A ver, niña, no somos tantos, es fácil darse cuenta cuando falta alguien— repliqué un tanto picada.

—Sí, claro, claro – repuso incrédula. Yo bufé y puse los ojos en blanco, al tiempo que me despedía para continuar mi trabajo.

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando mi adjunto y yo hablamos de partirnos la noche. Yo haría el primer turno, así que trabajaría hasta las cinco. Estaba realmente cansada, y para aguantar acepté un café al que me invitaron las enfermeras. Gracias a ello fui tirando hasta que se hizo la hora. Ángela se había ofrecido a ir a buscar las llaves de las consultas donde descansaríamos si podíamos, y las repartimos. Al terminar mi turno fui a buscar mi llave, que estaba encima de la mesa, en la salita de descanso de urgencias. Era raro. Habría jurado que tenía la llave de la consulta de pediatría, y esta era la de nefrología. Aunque daba igual, estaban una al lado de la otra y yo estaba demasiado hecha polvo como para más conjeturas.

Sin más me despedí del personal de urgencias y me retiré. El ahora silencioso pasillo de las consultas estaba iluminado muy tenuemente por las luces de emergencia. Abrí la puerta y me fui directa al armario de la cama. No quería despejarme, por lo que ni tan siquiera abrí la luz. La consulta estaba a oscuras pero la ventana estaba parcialmente abierta y la iluminación exterior permitía intuir la silueta de la cama, situada en un extremo. Esta ya estaba bajada; debía ser un descuido de la señora de la limpieza. Estaba sentándome a punto de tocar el camastro cuando escuché una voz conocida.

—Bella.

Tuve tal sobresalto que habría caído al suelo, pero eso no llegó a pasar. Un segundo estaba a punto de tocar el piso con mi trasero y al siguiente estaba tumbada al lado de Edward. Al ser una cama estrecha él me sujetaba por la cintura con brazo de hierro impidiendo que me cayese, mientras se inclinaba ligeramente sobre mí. Su hermosa cara estaba totalmente en la oscuridad, veía la silueta recortada contra la ventana, pero la sentía muy cerca de mí, y su aliento me llegaba dulce, turbador, y… mi cara ya estaba ardiendo. _Yo_ estaba ardiendo. Tan sólo notar su duro cuerpo pegado al mío hizo que el cansancio pasara a un ultimísimo plano.

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte— podía adivinar la sonrisa en su suave voz.— Diría que te has confundido de habitación…—seguía sujetándome y yo estaba al borde del colapso, ya no tan avergonzada como excitada.

Fui consciente del intenso deseo que sentía por él, saliendo a la superficie con la misma fuerza con la que yo lo había intentado reprimir. Mis constantes vitales respondieron a su presencia como siempre hacían, descontrolándose.

—No... no... oh, lo siento, no sé qué puede haber pasado, discúlpame.— me esforcé para pronunciar estas palabras con tono normal, pero no reconocí ni mi propia voz.

Intenté levantarme pero él seguía aferrándome, reteniéndome a su lado. Inhalé su aroma, jamás lo había tenido tan cerca como para percibirlo pero me estaba trastornando. Lo miré e imaginé su hermosa cara, y no pude evitar morderme el labio inferior. Su rostro se aproximó al mío con lentitud y justo en el momento en que lo tuve tan cerca que creí que iba a besarme me puse muy nerviosa y mi cuerpo se tensó. Repentinamente se sentó en el camastro, soltando su agarre sobre mí.

—No te preocupes, Bella.— me explicó en un susurro, mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo.— Es una broma que suelen gastar Ángela y las demás enfermeras de urgencias a las residentes nuevas, pero esta no es la habitual, es raro.

—¡Qué broma! Mataré a esa…¡ traidora! ¿El qué es raro? —conseguí farfullar furiosa mientras me sentaba en la cama a su lado, intentando parecer algo digna.

—El cambiazo de la llave. Suelen hacerlo con la consulta donde duerme el jefe de la guardia, no el residente de cirugía— rió entre dientes y yo pensé en Joseph, el sexagenario jefe de cirugía que hoy estaba también de jefe de guardia. _Mataré a Ang. Con mis propias manos. Y cualquier jurado me perdonará cuando sepa los motivos._

—Bella – continuó Edward — si no te incomoda que yo haya estado aquí tumbado quédate, en serio, apenas he estado un rato y he de marcharme. Tengo que controlar un postoperatorio. Ya sabes, Joseph está un poco mayor y el peso de la guardia lo he de llevar yo. Al fin y al cabo es mi último año de residencia.

Se levantó y se me quedó mirando en la oscuridad, o eso parecía. Estaba tan quieto que su silueta parecía la de una estatua.

—Estoy tan cansada que diré que sí — suspiré para disimular, en absoluto me importaba que él hubiera estado acostado en esa cama — no tengo ganas de ir a buscar otras llaves. Pero haz el favor de no advertir a esa… a esa… de la que le va a caer encima.

—Intuyo que ya lo sabe –ladeó la cabeza y volví a imaginar su sonrisa— Descansa, Bella — me dio la espalda y salió de la consulta.

Me tumbé pero la somnolencia se había esfumado. Verdaderamente Edward debía llevar poco tiempo tumbado, las sábanas estaban frías, y aún a pesar de eso impregnadas de su aroma personal. Mala idea el acostarme aquí. Inspiré profundamente las sábanas, llenándome de él, dejándome llevar. A la mierda el autocontrol. Mis latidos aún iban acelerados. "Descansa, Bella", había dicho, y me ponía la piel de gallina recordar su suave voz. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo yo? ¿Me estaba volviendo tonta? Y con este absurdo diálogo interno, contrariamente a lo que pensaba conseguí dormirme.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 

EPOV

  


Me tumbé en el camastro, con la luz apagada, y esperé. Hasta hacía dos semanas todas las guardias habían sido igual: trabajaba hasta muy tarde, y durante mi turno de descanso me tumbaba en el camastro simplemente dejando pasar el tiempo, pensando en el trabajo y los sucesos del día, o en nada. Cuando eres vampiro o aprendes a pensar en nada o lo más probable es que acabes deseando la muerte definitiva. Ahora pensaba en Bella.

El mismo día de conocerla había llamado a mi padre y le había explicado que había encontrado a una humana capaz de bloquear mi don. No le expliqué mi reacción al sentir su olor porque quería pensar que me había pillado en un momento de descuido, y que lo que necesitaba era ir a cazar. A Carlisle también le llamó la atención que hubiera alguien que se resistiera a mi capacidad telépata. Aunque yo no lo pretendía, esto excitó su curiosidad científica y me prometió estudiar el tema. Me explicó que Alice tampoco le había comentado ninguna visión donde ella apareciera. Había la posibilidad de que Bella fuera inmune a las capacidades de Alice, lo cual abría muchos interrogantes.

Pasaron los días y pude comprobar que me había equivocado pensando que la reacción que Bella había causado en mí era pasajera. Oh, sí, muy, muy equivocado. Tras dos semanas de conocernos mi interés por ella no hacía sino aumentar. Ya no era sólo su inigualable aroma personal ni la curiosidad que yo sentía ante su silencio mental lo que me llamaba hacia ella. La veía caminar, gesticular, sonreír, discutir, enfadarse, bromear… y me parecía como si nadie lo supiera hacer mejor que ella. Era irracional, lo sabía, pero había decidido que no importaba, quería explorar hasta dónde me llevaba este interés. Iinterés, curiosidad, y cierta atracción física. Bella era una mujer bonita y yo me sentía feliz cuando escuchaba su cuerpo alterarse en mi presencia. De alguna manera yo también le interesaba, de eso estaba seguro. Pero quería conocer hasta qué punto.

De pronto escuché unos pasos que se dirigían hacia la puerta. Ahora. Últimamente me había acostumbrado a sintonizar con los pensamientos de Ángela, y sabía lo que venía. Se abrió la puerta y me quedé quieto. Bella no encendió la luz. Tenía claro que si hacía amago de quitarse la ropa la iba a detener, no porque no tuviera ganas de ver lo que escondía ese feo uniforme blanco, sino porque me habían aleccionado a comportarme como un caballero, y no podía evitarlo.

Se dirigió directamente al camastro y al deshacerse la coleta el movimiento desencadenó una leve corriente de aire que me transportó su fragancia, lo que fue bastante para hacerme estremecer. _Control, Edward_. La tenía delante, y debía estar agotada pues aún no se había percatado de mi presencia. Se acercó a la cama y fue a tumbarse. En aquel momento pensé que debía avisarla ya, de lo contrario sería peor.

Pronuncié su nombre en voz baja, lo que le ocasionó un enorme sobresalto. Estuvo a punto de golpearse contra el suelo pero la cogí al vuelo y la deposité sobre la cama. A pesar de la oscuridad mis ojos me permitieron observarla a placer. Estaba hermosa con el cabello suelto, completamente sonrojada, los ojos y la boca abiertos en expresión de sorpresa. Su respiración era un jadeo irregular y el corazón estaba desbocado, todo lo cual me parecía de lo más excitante, y mi cuerpo así lo estaba manifestando. El tenerla así, tan vulnerable, tan cerca de mí, me despertaba poderosas sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido. Todo el autocontrol que había conseguido con los años estaba a punto de hacerse añicos.

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte — sonreí e intenté calmarla. Y calmarme. Debía haberla asustado mucho porque sus constantes vitales seguían disparadas hasta llegar a preocuparme. — Diría que te has confundido de habitación — bromeé.

Su expresión iba cambiando por segundos. Estaba pasando del sobresalto a… ¿qué hacía? Se estaba mordiendo el labio, y su mirada se hizo más brillante, las pupilas midriáticas, la boca entreabierta. Un impulso me forzó a probar su sabor. Envidiaba a sus dientes por poder morder esos labios, yo también quería hacerlo y la tenía tan cerca…

Entonces la noté tensarse y me aparté de ella rápidamente. ¿La había interpretado mal? La había estado sujetando, quizá con demasiada fuerza. Aproveché el retorno de mi autocontrol para separarme de ella y sentarme. Dejé de respirar unos segundos para serenarme más rápido, hasta que tuve que tomar aire para poder hablar.

Charlamos brevemente. Me resultó tan agradable que decidí que podía intentar tener su amistad. Pero ahora no debía tentar a la suerte. La miraba atentamente mientras me excusaba para retirarme, y vi que su expresión era dulce. No estaba asustada. Me marché, cerrando la puerta de la consulta con cuidado.

 

BPOV

  


A la mañana siguiente la culpable de la vergüenza que había tenido que pasar estaba tan tranquila tomando un café en la acristalada cafetería del hospital. Entré en el local como una tromba.

—¡Ángela!

A esa hora aún había poca gente en la cafetería. Me miró con cara de total inocencia.

—Buenos días, doctora Swan— sonrió con cara de angelito.

Me senté frente a ella y la miré con la boca apretada y el ceño fruncido. Estaba realmente enfadada.

—Dime una sola razón por la que no deba estar tan cabreada contigo como para pensar en cambiar de piso— gruñí. Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

—Qué…qué… no pensaba que te lo tomarías tan mal, Bella. ¿Tan mala fue la experiencia?— su arrepentimiento era sincero.

Mi cara me traicionó y empecé a sonrojarme intensamente al recordar aquel momento. Mierda. Ang empezó a soplarme a la cara mientras se carcajeaba.

—Bella, me vas a contar qué pasó sin dejar ni una coma, porque la cara que pones es un poema, te lo aseguro —dijo riendo y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

La mataría, seguro. Aunque ahora que la recordaba, la situación fue algo graciosa. En mi interior admiré los reflejos que tenía el cirujano, y no digamos la fuerza de sus brazos para cogerme al vuelo como lo hizo. Esos brazos…su cuerpo contra el mío, su aroma, su aliento cerca de mí… mi respiración volvía a agitarse. _Para, Bella, stop, cambio, fuera._ Mi amiga leía en mi cara el cambio de expresiones como en un libro y aguantaba la risa, con una ceja levantada. Me levanté para serenarme un poco y aproveché para pedir un café doble (no me acostumbraba al aguado café americano) y un donut. Volví a la mesa más tranquila.

—Como castigo por lo que hiciste te vas a quedar sin información de primera, nena. Pero seguiré compartiendo tu casa, estás perdonada— la miré con petulancia, mientras bebía a sorbos mi café. Angela apuró el suyo mientras contemplaba el verde paisaje por la ventana. Entonces me miró.

—Da igual, algo ha pasado y me lo vas a explicar tarde o temprano porque no podrás aguantar más. Pero no lo hagas ahora –miró por detrás de mi hombro— porque Edward Cullen está entrando en la "cafe" con su jefe.

—¡Ja! Ya me has tomado bastante el pelo en las últimas horas, guapa. Desde que estoy aquí no ha venido ning…

—Buenos días, chicas — solté un jadeo y mi vello se erizó al oír la acariciante voz.

Me di la vuelta y alcé la mirada, que chocó con aquellos ojos ámbar y quedó atrapada en ellos, como una mariposa en una tela de araña, sin esperanzas de resistirse. Se situó a mi lado, mientras Joseph estaba pidiendo el desayuno en la barra. Su boca perfecta lucía una media sonrisa y volví a enrojecer. Estaba evidentemente turbada. Deslumbrada a mi pesar.

—Hola, Edward, ¿te sientas con nosotras?— dijo Ángela.

La iba a fulminar con la mirada, pero entonces constaté que ella tampoco era inmune a la sonrisa del seductor cirujano. Lo miraba completamente embobada. La piel de Edward estaba tan pálida como siempre, pero era un hermoso pálido satinado. Los ojos y el cabello le brillaban como si hubiera descansado ocho horas seguidas… sí, estaba perfecto, como siempre. No pude evitar pensar qué diferente era su aspecto comparado con el de Ángela o el mío propio. Ambas teníamos ojeras y estábamos pálidas, con esa palidez enfermiza de no haber descansado.

—Buenos días, señoritas —saludó Joseph en nuestra dirección, mientras se desplazaba con una café en una mano y un sándwich en la otra hacia una mesa separada de la nuestra.

Nosotras correspondimos al saludo. Agradecí que ese día Joseph no tuviera ganas de charlar, porque a veces estaba de lo más comunicativo y no le importaba sentarse a nuestro lado. Entonces contaba viejas anécdotas que te hacían reír mucho.

—No, gracias, –sonrió Edward, volviendo a iluminar la gris mañana— me sentaré con Joseph, —señaló hacia él con un gesto de la cabeza— me sabe mal dejarlo solo.— Mientras decía esto mantenía sus ojos dorados aprisionando los míos, sin piedad.

Cuando Edward hubo desaparecido de mi vista desperté del trance y pude volver a respirar con normalidad. Miré a mi amiga, quien me estudiaba la cara con una sonrisa cómplice, pero no continuó con el tema de antes. Otra de sus virtudes era que sabía no hacerse pesada. Charlamos un rato mientras acabábamos el desayuno y nos despedimos, ella en dirección al vestuario para cambiarse y marchar a casa y yo hacia la planta de pediatría.

La mañana me pasó rápida. La planta estaba a rebosar, y como era normal para la época del año la mayoría de ingresos eran por infecciones respiratorias. El pase de visita lo hice conjuntamente con Peter, el "resi" de tercer año, y Maurice, un adjunto. Ambos parecían más niños aún que los propios pacientes. Uno de los pequeños ingresados tenía neumonía pero se iba recuperando rápidamente de tal forma que, como pasa con todos los niños que se encuentran bien, su madre apenas podía retenerlo en la cama. Cuando entramos los tres en la habitación se escondió tras su almohada y nos disparó con una pistola de Buzz Lightyear. Ante nuestra sorpresa Peter se desplomó sobre una silla agarrándose el pecho, con los ojos cerrados y la lengua fuera. El niño reía a más no poder.

Una vez hube terminado mi trabajo me despedí y me dirigí al vestuario, situado en el sótano del hospital.

—Bella, buenos días, o más bien tardes ¿Sales de guardia?— Bufé. Mike Newton me atacó vilmente cuando estaba esperando el ascensor. Sólo tenía que bajar dos pisos, pero a esa hora estaba francamente fatigada y ahorraba toda la energía posible.

Aunque ya estaba arrepentida de no haber ido por las escaleras.

Desde que nos conocimos Mike quería ligar conmigo de forma ostensible y yo no quería que tuviera ningún resquicio de duda sobre mi total falta de interés por él. Aunque tampoco quería herirlo, ese no era mi estilo. Sin embargo Mike pertenecía a esa insistente clase de chico que no atiende a las indirectas.

—Mike— lo miré medio dormida— hola. Sí, salgo de guardia, y me iba a casa _ya_ — respondí resaltando el "ya".

El ascensor se abrió y entró conmigo. Mierda. Estaba claro que la conversación no había terminado, pero hubo un minuto de incómodo silencio mientras el ascensor nos dejaba en la planta de los vestuarios.

—Bella, el próximo sábado vamos a ir a Port Angeles. ¿Te apetecería salir con nosotros?

¿Quedaría muy mal si le preguntaba quiénes eran "nosotros"? Dudé. La falta de sueño me enturbiaba las ideas y no se me ocurría qué excusa dar para negarme. Y sin pensar di una. Una nada original.

—No, puedo, ya he quedado.

—Ah— se sorprendió —¿Puedo saber con quién?

"No es de tu incumbencia" hubiera sido una buena réplica para un tío normal. Pero no fue esa la que le di. Porque Mike era insistente. Pensé cuál era la mejor respuesta para que me dejara tranquila.

—Con Edward Cullen— abrió los ojos como platos y la mandíbula hasta el esternón por lo que rápidamente expliqué, ampliando la mentira— vamos a hacer un trabajo para un congreso.

Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió. O eso pensaba, porque no hizo amago de despedirse y ya habíamos llegado a la puerta del vestuario femenino. Lo miré con fastidio. ¿Es que me iba a acompañar adentro?

—¿Sobre qué es el trabajo? – inquirió con curiosidad. _Piensa, Bella, piensa_.

—Sobre el manejo y las complicaciones de las apendicitis agudas infantiles comparando los resultados de este centro con los del hospital infantil de Seattle— Oí que decía una voz detrás nuestro.

Ahora deseaba estar muerta. O por lo menos a 5.000 kilómetros de allí.

Edward estaba justo detrás de nosotros. Ninguno de los dos lo había oído llegar. Su aspecto era tan inmejorable como a primera hora de la mañana y me contemplaba con la cabeza un poco ladeada, la mirada brillante y "esa" sonrisa. Mike estaba tan sorprendido como yo y apenas llegó a reaccionar.

—El tema parece interesante. Si necesitáis otro colaborador me lo decís – respondió en un tono que dejaba intuir algo de ¿celos?— Hasta luego— se despidió y se dirigió rápidamente al ascensor. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció.

Ahora me había librado de un lío, pero ante mí tenía otro mayor. Desde luego, no podía decir que me aburriera en ese pequeño hospital. Me notaba cada vez más cansada y con la capacidad de reacción muy baja. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y hablé.

—Edward, yo… no quería…— empecé a farfullar nerviosa. Él me interrumpió, levantando una pálida mano de largos dedos. Hasta sus manos eran perfectas.

—Tranquila, Bella. Sé que querías librarte de Mike. A veces es muy... persistente, por decirlo de alguna forma. Ya nos inventaremos cualquier cosa, como que hemos dejado el trabajo de investigación porque no daba buenos resultados – decía la melodía de su voz.

En aquel momento era incapaz de pensar nada coherente, no podía hacer otra cosa que contemplarle embobada. De pronto me di cuenta de que estaba apoyada contra la pared. Él se había ido acercando a mí con un movimiento imperceptible y de forma inconsciente yo había ido retrocediendo. Se hallaba tan cerca de mí que, a pesar de que era bastante más alto que yo, notaba otra vez el perfume de su aliento. Alzó su mano como para tocarme la cara pero se detuvo antes de llegar a rozarme. Noté un cosquilleo en la zona de la cara que estuvo cerca de su piel.

— Debes estar agotada, lo mejor será que vuelvas a casa, a descansar— dijo de forma inesperada, apartándose ligeramente de mí. Reaccioné.

—Sí, eso haré. Gracias por la ayuda, Edward.— le sonreí tímidamente. Acababa de suceder _algo_ , aunque él actuara como si nada.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? Yo también he acabado mi turno. Imagino que has venido en tu coche, pero quizá estás demasiado cansada como para conducir segura— me observó con algo de preocupación.

—Gracias, Edward, pero puedo conducir, no vivo lejos — me apresuré a responder.

—Bien, pues hasta mañana, doctora Swan.— sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, después de lo cual se dirigió al vestuario de hombres.

Resistí la tentación de seguirle con la vista, no fuera a girarse. Bastante vergüenza había pasado ya en las últimas 24 horas.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

  


BPOV

  


Salí del vestuario y me encaminé hacia las escaleras para subir el piso que me separaba de la salida. Me sentía extrañamente descansada para salir de guardia, y a mi alrededor la luz de los fluorescentes del techo se había atenuado, proporcionando una penumbra que extrañamente no me resultaba atemorizadora. Puse un pie en el primer escalón y de pronto mi cuerpo se desplazó hacia atrás cuando una fuerza me arrastró al hueco bajo las escaleras. No quise gritar. No tenía miedo. Entonces olí su aliento, su aroma dulce y atrayente, y vi la silueta de Edward en la penumbra. Mi cuerpo se llenó de un deseo ardiente.

—Había olvidado decirte algo— susurró en mi oído.

Sus brazos se cerraron entorno a mi cintura y sentí sus sedosos labios recorriendo lentamente el camino desde el lóbulo de mi oreja hasta la base de mi cuello. Mi piel se estremeció y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, pegándome a su cuerpo, pidiendo más. Su lengua me torturó deshaciendo el camino que había seguido y acercándose a mis labios.

—Pídeme que te bese.

—Bésame, Edward.

Un sonido infernal penetró en mi conciencia, y las dulces imágenes desaparecieron por completo. Estiré la mano para apagar la alarma de mi móvil. Eran las seis de la tarde.

Me incorporé en la cama, sintiéndome mareada. Siempre que salía de guardia el cambio de ritmo horario me hacía sentirme atontada. Y mañana no estaría mucho mejor. Para colmo sentía una enorme sensación de frustración, como si alguien hubiera interrumpido el que iba a ser el mejor beso de mi vida. Agité la cabeza. Sabía lo que era la intimidad con un hombre, pero mi cuerpo jamás había reaccionado con tanta intensidad a alguien como lo hacía con el cirujano.

—Buenas tardes, Bells. ¿Has descansado algo? – me preguntó Angela al oírme bajar las escaleras. Estaba sentada en el sofá, leyendo "Orgullo y Prejuicio".

—Sí, más o menos.— gruñí.

Bostecé y me froté los ojos, mirándome en el espejo del comedor. _Dios, menudas pintas_. Llevaba puesto el pijama, mi pelo estaba despeinado, y lucía unas ojeras donde se podrían cultivar champiñones. Me senté a su lado.

—Pues nadie lo diría viéndote. Aunque no me extraña que no descanses si sueñas según qué cosas— dijo como si nada, sin apartar la vista del libro.

No podía ser… al parecer había vuelto a hablar en sueños.

—Bells, no te espío, pero tenías la puerta de la habitación abierta, y he pasado por delante justo cuando hablabas — se disculpó mi amiga, mirándome por encima del libro.

—Tranquila, Ang— suspiré.— Lo cierto es que ese hombre me atrae, y mucho. Pero no es una buena idea pensar en él, me parece todo demasiado complicado. Y ni siquiera sé si le intereso — me sinceré.

—Amiga, conozco a Edward hace cuatro años. Créeme si te digo que jamás había visto una mirada en sus ojos como la que te dirigía esta mañana en la cafetería… fue alucinante — rodó los ojos— ¡Estuve a punto de lanzarme encima suyo!— añadió carcajeándose.

Me quedé pensativa. Entonces por qué esta mañana se había apartado cuando parecía que… _pero Bella, ¿tú crees que el pasillo de los vestuarios es sitio para ir intimando con alguien?_

 _—_ No sé… no sé qué pensar— estaba demasiado agotada para eso.

—Es que tú piensas demasiado, ese es el problema, doctora Swan. ¿Sabes qué voy a hacer? Me voy al videoclub y alquilo alguna película tonta, de reírse mucho y pensar poco. ¿Te apetece?

—Me parece un plan estupendo — sonreí a mi amiga.

—En ese caso hasta ahora.

Se marchó y yo quedé pensativa, apoltronada en el sofá. Era feliz, de hecho me sentía mejor que en mucho tiempo. Y no podía obviar que Edward era una parte importante de este "mejor". Pero me entristecía el pensamiento de que no podía ser que un ángel así se fijara en una chica como yo. ¿Y si era una especie de broma, apuesta, o algo así? No parecía de ésos, por lo poco que sabía de él. Pero… ¿para qué darle más vueltas? Ang tenía razón. Tenía que vivir el presente, no complicármelo más con agobios mentales. Y ya veríamos qué pasaba en el futuro.

 

 

 

El boletín meteorológico avisaba de un soleado fin de semana con alta posibilidad de nevada hacia principios de la semana siguiente, así que aprovechamos para hacer un poco de turismo durante el fin de semana.

Afortunadamente el sábado salió soleado. El senderismo nunca me había atraído mucho pero el tiempo invitaba a salir de casa y absorber los escasos rayos de sol que nos brindaba el clima de Forks, así que acepté la proposición de Angela de salir a conocer el entorno natural. Me alegré mucho de haber aceptado. El parque natural de Olympic poseía parajes preciosos, y el estar disfrutando del sol por primera vez desde mi llegada me hacía sentir pletórica y cargada de energía. Ángela era una guía perfecta, conocía el terreno al dedillo y fue gracias a ella que no nos extraviamos. Hicimos un pic—nic en un claro del bosque, a pleno sol.

—No habrá osos por aquí, ¿verdad?— dije con algo de aprensión mientras terminaba mi bocadillo. Al fin y al cabo yo era una chica de ciudad y no conocía la fauna local.

—Sí, sí los hay— me atraganté y empecé a toser cuando escuché la respuesta de Ang, quien me dio varios golpes en la espalda— pero no tan cerca del pueblo, tranquila. Están más lejos, por las montañas. No les gustan los humanos, y hacen bien de mantenerse alejados. Por aquí vienen turistas que a veces no son nada respetuosos con la naturaleza —puso mala cara— ya sabes, depredadores de dos patas. Si te quedaras hasta la temporada de caza, en primavera, conocerías algunos.

—No creo que tenga ese placer, Angela— repuse, mirándola.

—Es cierto, te irás antes— suspiró — bien, pero antes de eso te voy a enseñar la región — se levantó.— ¡Andando, chica de ciudad! ¡Te voy a convertir en toda una exploradora!— Rió al ver mi cara de susto y extendió la mano para ayudar a levantarme.

Anduvimos un rato en silencio. Los sonidos del bosque eran relajantes. El camino estaba bien señalado y era cómodo andar por él. También era cómodo ir con Angela en silencio. Mi mente se puso a divagar. Hacía sólo tres semanas que la conocía y era de las pocas personas con las que me encontraba tan bien hablando como callada. Encontrar a una amiga tan increíble como ella había hecho que mi adaptación fuera más rápida. La idea de marchar a Seattle no me animaba tanto como escasas semanas atrás. Tenía la rara sensación de estar en mi hogar, aún sabiendo que lo que yo llamaba así estaba a miles de kilómetros cruzando un océano.

El día siguiente también amaneció soleado para nuestra enorme sorpresa, sobre todo la mía. Parecía que la naturaleza quería enseñarnos su mejor aspecto antes de ponernos mala cara. Había pensado ir a Port Angeles pero mi compañera tenía otros planes.

—Bella, ¿qué te parece si, ya que ha salido este día, seguimos con las excursiones?— comentó mientras servía el café del desayuno.

—No sé…— dudé. La verdad es que el día anterior había disfrutado, pero…

—Podíamos ir a la playa, y conocerías la reserva india de La Push, venga, seguro que lo pasamos bien— me miró con un brillo especial en la mirada que me hizo sospechar algo.

—Angela, me ocultas algo,— la miré suspicaz y vi que tenía razón, porque empezó a enrojecer ante mi escrutinio— algo… ¿o alguien?

—Vale. Hay una cosa que no te he explicado. Lo haré ahora y te podrás vengar de todas las veces que me he metido contigo por lo de Edward— me miró algo cortada.— Hay un chico, un médico que vivía antes en la reserva de La Push. Hizo la especialidad de urgencias y hace unos meses está en Seattle, trabajando en el Northwest Hospital. Se llama Jacob Black. Me ha avisado de que este fin de semana está visitando a su padre y me gustaría verlo.

Me disgustó un poco que mi amiga no hubiera confiado en mí lo suficiente como para abrirme su corazón hasta ahora, y así se lo hice saber. Me explicó que no me había comentado nada porque pensaba que no era importante, que sólo era un amigo, pero que cuanto más tiempo pasaba sin ver a Jake más se daba cuenta de que lo que sentía no era sólo amistad.

La Push estaba a unos veinte minutos de Forks yendo en coche. Nunca había visto una reserva india. En realidad era un pueblo con un pequeño núcleo urbanístico y alrededor varias casas desperdigadas. Estaba claro que el turismo era una fuente de ingresos importante, ya que las típicas (y horribles) tiendas de recuerdos para turistas hacían acto de presencia por doquier.

Billy Black, el padre de Jacob, vivía en una de las casas de las afueras. Era una cabaña humilde pero bonita. No había escalones por ningún sitio ya que, según me explicó mi amiga, Billy iba en silla de ruedas. Nos acercamos y fuimos a llamar a la puerta cuando de repente esta se abrió.

—¡Angela!

Un hombre alto, moreno y de piel cobriza, de veintitantos años, salió como una estampida y se abalanzó sobre mi amiga, la levantó y empezó a girar con ella en el aire como si fuera una muñeca. Sólo se oían las risas de los dos. De repente sentí que sobraba. ¿Cómo podía Ángela estar tan ciega? Era evidente que había algo intenso entre ellos dos.

Cuando Ángela amenazó con vomitar sobre Jacob este la depositó con cuidado en el suelo. Ambos seguían riendo. Entonces parecieron recordar mi presencia. Ella nos presentó y Jacob me estampó un par de besos en la cara. Para mi sorpresa me habló en perfecto español.

—Encantado de conocerte, Bella— dijo sonriente. Era muy atractivo y tenía los ojos de un profundo color negro, cálidos y brillantes.

—¡Vaya! ¡Hablas español, y tienes un acento estupendo! – repuse sorprendida.

—Sí, siempre me han gustado los idiomas, particularmente el tuyo. El español, demás, me resulta muy útil en Urgencias.— Mientras hablaba Ángela lo miraba con una sonrisa embobada.

Jake me presentó a su padre, quien nos invitó a comer con tal alegría que hubiera sido una descortesía negarse. Era un poco pronto, pero así aprovecharíamos bien el resto del día. Más tarde Jake nos enseñó la reserva y sus alrededores hasta la playa. Aquel día no había oleaje y el sol hacía que el azul del mar fuera intenso y deslumbrante. No era un sitio que invitara a darse un chapuzón (ni siquiera en pleno verano, pensé comparándolo con mi Mediterráneo) pero sí a sentarse, relajarse y respirar la fresca brisa marina. Mientras charlábamos pude notar cómo Jake miraba a Ángela con un brillo especial cuando ella no lo observaba. Me pareció que harían una pareja estupenda, y me encontré de nuevo pensando en Edward.

Ya de vuelta a casa ambas nos sentíamos cansadas pero felices. La dosis extra de sol, oxígeno y amistad me había ido fenomenal. Le comenté a Ángela lo que había observado en Jacob y, simulando estar enfadada, me lanzó un cojín del sofá al tiempo que me decía que necesitaba gafas. Pero cuando se fue a acostar iba canturreando para sí.

EPOV

El jefe me llamó la tarde del domingo para pedirme si podía hacer la guardia del lunes y con eso me dio una más que agradable sorpresa. Sabía que a Bella le tocaba estar de guardia, así que no dudé en decirle que sí. Colgué el teléfono con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me disponía a seguir tocando el piano cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar. Esperaba que no fuera el jefe para decirme que Mike ya se encontraba bien.

—Hola, Edward.

—¡Carlisle! Qué alegría oírte. Hacía días que no hablábamos. ¿Cómo van las cosas por Vancouver?

Mis padres estaban viviendo en esa ciudad canadiense desde que a Carlisle le surgiera un puesto de cirujano torácico en el Hospital General de dicha ciudad. Su clima nuboso era apropiado para los de nuestra especie, y no se lo pensó mucho. Podría estar trabajando unos cuantos años sin levantar sospechas.

—Bien, bien hijo. El próximo fin de semana ni Esme ni yo trabajamos. ¿Te iría bien que fuéramos a visitarte?— Otra buena noticia.

—Claro. Tengo guardia el domingo pero creo que podré cambiarla. Tengo muchas ganas de veros.

—De acuerdo. También tenemos ganas de verte, hijo...— se interrumpió.

—¿Pasa alguna cosa, Carlisle?— era evidente que algo le preocupaba.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con la humana de la que me hablas… con Bella?— dijo con voz cautelosa. Claro, tenía que haberlo imaginado. La primera vez que le hablé de ella ya noté que no le gustaba mucho que me llamara la atención una humana.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Carlisle? –fui directo. No necesitaba ser vidente para saber que me iba a caer un sermón.

—No lo sé, Edward. Que yo sepa jamás te había atraído mucho ninguna mujer, vampira o humana. Esto de ahora es tan poco habitual que me preocupa.

Mi padre tenía razón. En mi familia todos estaban emparejados, excepto yo. Y aunque mis 120 años me habían dado tiempo para disfrutar de unas cuantas relaciones ninguna de ellas había durado mucho, significando nada más que un desahogo temporal. A veces envidiaba la vida sentimental de mis hermanos y mis padres, y entonces me sentía el viejo solterón amargado de la familia. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo no pensaba en ello.

—Carlisle. Bella me atrae, es cierto. Pero no hay nada más por ahora, así que preocuparte por eso es prematuro.

Atracción. Seguramente se podría llamar así, aunque si era sincero conmigo mismo, cosa que culpablemente no lo era con mi padre, pensaba que era algo más que eso. Con frecuencia me sorprendía a mi mismo pensando en ella más de lo que debiera, la echaba de menos los fines de semana, y cuando estaba en el hospital me hacía el encontradizo para poder oler su incomparable aroma y ver ruborizarse su cara de ángel. En ocasiones me permitía imaginar qué sabor tendría su piel, su boca…

—¿Y ella? ¿Te parece que se interesa por ti? – la voz de Carlisle me obligó a centrarme de nuevo en nuestra conversación. Recordé con placer cómo se alteraba el cuerpo de Bella cuando nos veíamos.

—No lo sé. Apenas la conozco, y no puedo conocer sus pensamientos. Pero creo que sí, de alguna forma le intereso. No obstante no sé hasta qué punto — suspiré.

Estaba acostumbrado a ciertas reacciones que podía provocar en el organismo de las mujeres, reacciones que no me habían importado demasiado hasta este momento. Todo sería más fácil si pudiera leer su mente.

—Edward… he sabido de algunos casos de relaciones entre humanos y los de nuestra especie, y ninguna de ellas ha acabado bien— la última parte de la frase sonó ominosa.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— repuse realmente ofendido— ¿Piensas que ella corre peligro conmigo? Creo que he demostrado hace tiempo que tengo suficiente autocontrol, ¿si no qué coño hago oliendo sangre continuamente en el trabajo?

—No quería decir eso, y a mí no me hables así Edward— repuso él, serio.— Me refiero a que ¿hasta dónde pretendes llegar con ella? ¿Te has planteado el futuro? Tarde o temprano sospechará algo, si llegáis a estar… juntos — bufé. Como si no me hubiera planteado eso.

—Discúlpame por hablarte así. Y por favor, no le des más importancia a algo que de momento no la tiene. Si alguna vez pensara que la pongo en peligro, me alejaría de ella, y lo sabes. Pero no lo creo así. No le des más vueltas, no hay nada más.

—Nada más pero, y cito tus propias palabras, notaste su aroma con una intensidad que jamás habías sentido antes con cualquier humano. No deseaste morderla, pero está claro que ella supone para ti un estímulo al que no estás acostumbrado. No sabes cómo reaccionarías ante una mayor… digamos… proximidad.

Ahora me sentía como se debe sentir un hormonado adolescente aconsejado por su padre sobre sexo seguro. Si pudiera sonrojarme, lo estaría haciendo.

 _—_ De acuerdo, vamos a dejarlo ya, ¿vale? Tú estudia más sobre el caso, sobre las historias entre vampiros y humanos, y qué significado puede tener que yo no le pueda oír el pensamiento. Y cuando sepas algo más hablaremos. Prometo escucharte serenamente.

— Como si no te conociera –noté que sonreía.— Bien. Te paso a Esme, hijo.

—Hola, cariño…— escuché la dulce voz de mi madre adoptiva.

Llevaba horas dándole vueltas a lo que había hablado con Carlisle. Me sentía internamente dividido. Una parte de mí me decía que lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarme de Bella, que estaba siendo egoísta, que mi padre tenía razón en sus temores y acabaría haciéndole daño. Pero otra parte me decía que no había nada malo. Sólo quería acercarme a ella, nada más. Era perfectamente capaz de controlarme.

 

BPOV

  


A la mañana siguiente, el clima había dado un giro de 180 grados. Cuando salí para ir hacia el trabajo (sola, pues Ángela libraba) caían los primeros copos de nieve.

Era lunes, y volvía a tener guardia. Las guardias nunca me hacían ilusión pero según con qué compañeros coincidía eran más o menos pasables. A veces hasta divertidas. Pero esta no me hacía nada de gracia, por varios motivos. El adjunto pediatra con el que estaba de guardia, William Kane, no pertenecía a la plantilla del hospital, hacía sólo una guardia al mes y el resto del tiempo se dedicaba a su consulta privada. Por tanto iría más perdido que yo. Emily me había dicho que no me preocupara, que si había problemas la podía llamar. El adjunto de cirugía era uno de esos cirujanos estúpidos que se creen tocados por la mano divina. Vale, era buen cirujano, pero eso no le daba permiso para maltratar a las personas. Y el residente… era Mike Newton. Eso era lo que peor llevaba. En Urgencias sería difícil escapar a su persecución. Confiaba en que tuvieran mucho trabajo en quirófano y no bajaran para nada.

En cuanto el residente que salía de guardia me entregó el "busca" el infame aparatito emitió varios pitidos, provocándome una oleada de mal humor. Leí el mensaje: "Llame a urgencias".

—Hola, soy Bella, la "resi" de pediatría.

— _Hola, Bella_ — era Claire, una adjunta de Urgencias.

Claire era muy competente, si me llamaba no sería por una tontería. Joder, con mi suerte habría un niño con algún problema que al final sería quirúrgico. Según el protocolo del centro los niños con supuestos problemas quirúrgicos tenían que ser vistos por el pediatra y este decidía si llamar o no al cirujano. A veces esto era lógico, y otras sólo retrasaba las cosas.

 _—¿Podrías bajar? Acabo de visitar a una niña de 8 años con dolor abdominal, y me parece que es una apendicitis_.

A lo mejor podría intentar adivinar el número de la lotería, o igual mi clarividencia sólo servía para predecir desgracias, al estilo agorero.

Cuando llegué a Urgencias Claire estaba hablando por teléfono. Me señaló el box 2 por lo que entré lanzada, dispuesta a visitar a mi paciente. No esperaba encontrarme lo que vi y me quedé parada ahí, en la puerta.

—Buenos días, Bella— Edward levantó un momento la mirada para saludarme y de nuevo se concentró en su trabajo de explorar con cuidado el abdomen de la niña, observándole la cara.

—Hola, Edward— conseguí no farfullar. Sólo dos días sin verlo y mi imperfecta memoria no era justa con el recuerdo de su aspecto.

Observé atentamente sus manos en acción. Tenían los dedos largos y flexibles, como los que se supone debe tener un pianista… o un cirujano. Palpaba el abdomen de la niña con sumo cuidado, mientras bromeaba con ella, distrayéndola de lo que hacía. La niña lo miraba con una sonrisa embobada, al igual que su madre. ¿Tendría el encanto de Edward el mismo efecto en los varones heterosexuales? Tendría que fijarme.

—Es apendicitis, estoy seguro,— explicó mirando a la madre y luego a mí— voy a ingresarla y solicitar el preoperatorio. Martha— dijo con voz aún más dulce mirando a la niña y dedicándole una sonrisa — te vamos a quitar este dolor de barriga que tienes pero te tendrás que quedar tres días en el hospital.

La pequeña Martha puso cara de fastidio.

—¿Justo ahora que va a nevar? ¡No podré hacer muñecos de nieve! ¿No puede ser la semana que viene?— refunfuñó con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—No, tiene que ser hoy, pero la nieve durará unos cuantos días, te lo prometo— aseguró él mientras le tocaba la nariz con un dedo.

—¿Me vas a curar tú?— sonrió la pequeña esperanzada.

—Claro, pequeña— Edward le devolvió una deslumbrante sonrisa y la niña puso carita de felicidad.

Pensé en aquello que me había dicho Ángela: _los pacientes lo adoran_. No era habitual que un cirujano fuera tan dulce, lo sabía por experiencia.

Después de eso él salió del box con el historial de la niña, y con un leve gesto de la cabeza me instó a ir con él. Noté que la madre lo seguía con la mirada de una forma que a su marido (si es que estaba casada) no le habría gustado nada, y sentí una punzada de celos. _Seré estúpida._

Nos sentamos en la salita de personal de Urgencias, mientras él escribía las órdenes médicas y de ingreso. Aproveché para tomar un café y ofrecerle, pero él lo rechazó cortésmente.

—Disculpa que me haya adelantado. Claire no sabía que estaba aquí visitando a otro paciente, si no no te habría hecho bajar— comentó mirándome sin dejar de escribir.

A pesar de que mi cuerpo reaccionaba a su mirada alterándose como siempre (aunque menos, quizá empezaba a acostumbrarme) no pude dejar de notar que no miraba al papel sino a mí y sin embargo su escritura era perfecta. Nada que ver con la famosa e internacional "letra de médico".

—No pasa nada. ¿No era Mike el que hacía la guardia de hoy?

—Sí, es cierto. Pero el jefe me llamó ayer noche diciéndome que Mike estaba con gripe y que si le podía hacer yo la guardia— se encogió de hombros.

Me quedé algo cortada, sin saber qué más decirle. Porque decir "cuando me miras me arden las entrañas" o "alabado sea el virus de la gripe" no eran buenas opciones en ese momento… así que me levanté y me marché argumentando que tenía trabajo en la planta. Justo cuando iba a salir de la salita de personal él me llamó.

—¡Bella!

—¿Sí?— lo miré desde la puerta de la salita. Durante un breve instante pareció inseguro.

—Si por la tarde tenemos un rato libre ¿aceptarías que te invitara a un café?

—¿Qué?— Mi pobre ritmo cardiaco, que ya había recuperado la normalidad, volvió a violentarse de una forma que no debía ser sana.

—Esta tarde ¿aceptarías que te invitara a un café?— repitió Edward, esta vez evidentemente inseguro.

—Claro, claro, eeh… ya me dirás algo— repuse, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Salí tan precipitadamente que casi tropecé con una silla de ruedas que algún imprudente había dejado por ahí al medio. Me pareció escuchar una risita sofocada que venía de la salita.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**  
**

BPOV

  


Jamás una guardia me había pasado tan lentamente. Cada vez que sonaba el busca me saltaba el corazón más de lo ya habitual. Siempre he odiado ese sonido. Entonces leía el mensaje esperando ver "llame a cirugía" o algo así, pero nada. No contribuía a mi paz interior el hecho de tener poco trabajo. La nevada estaba haciendo que la gente se quedara en sus casas y venían muy pocos pacientes.

Subí a la planta de pediatría, a saludar a las enfermeras del turno de tarde. William estaba en el despacho médico, probablemente navegando por Internet. Ya le había saludado en el comedor de guardia, por lo que me abstuve de decirle nada. Estuve charlando con las enfermeras durante un rato. La planta también estaba muy tranquila, ya que habíamos dado muchas altas y los pocos niños que quedaban estaban todos estables.

Hacia media tarde me encontraba en el control de Urgencias. Apoyada en el mostrador, estaba absorta escribiendo el informe de un niño que tenía fiebre alta desde hacía días.

—Hola— dijo una suave voz detrás de mí.

Me sobresalté. Y, de forma nada lógica, me enfadé con él por haberlo hecho.

—Joder, Edward, ¿por qué me das estos sustos?— maldije y me volteé, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú sabrás por qué — levantó una ceja con un brillo divertido en la mirada y me dirigió "esa" sonrisa.

Esto consiguió que aún me mosqueara más. El sentirme tan vulnerable cerca de él era lo que me hacía reaccionar así. Noté como me subía la sangre a la cara pero le aguanté la mirada, con el ceño fruncido y la boca apretada. Prefería estar enfadada, aunque fuera absurda, que avergonzada.

—Sí, sí sé. Porque oír una voz en medio de la oscuridad en una habitación que se supone que está vacía asusta —dije lentamente, recordando aquella noche — Será porque apareces silenciosamente mientras estoy hablando con alguien, o concentrada en otra cosa. Sí. Eso. ¿Porque eres tan sigiloso?

—¿Quieres que me acerque a ti cantando?— repuso, burlón.

No era mala idea, con esa voz debía poner el vello de punta oírle cantar. Pero no le dije esto, simplemente lo miré con los párpados entrecerrados. Me seguía observando, evidentemente divertido. Mejor, cuando bromeaba estaba más… real. Porque a veces no parecía que lo fuera.

—No será necesario… —relajé mi ceño, en señal de paz— ¿Vamos por ese café? Lo necesito y ahora tengo unos minutos.

—Las damas primero— dijo, haciendo una leve reverencia cediéndome el paso, como si fuera de otra época.

De camino a la cafetería él y yo fuimos charlando sobre trabajo. Pude observar que éramos el centro de la mirada de todos aquellos con quien nos cruzábamos, algunos más descarados que otros ¡Qué panda de cotillas! Eso hacía evidente que Edward no se relacionaba mucho… ¿Por qué? "Rarito Cullen", recordé. Pero yo no lo veía tan raro.

La cafetería estaba bastante concurrida a esa hora. Probablemente todos teníamos una guardia tranquila. De nuevo me sentí observada. Pedimos dos cafés y nos sentamos en una mesa un poco apartada. Me situé de cara a la acristalada pared para no ponerme nerviosa por la expectación que sentía rodeándonos. O a lo mejor ya estaba medio paranoica por estar viviendo en un pueblo.

Era la hora del crepúsculo. Afuera caía una intensa nevada, que apenas dejaba ver unos metros más allá del cristal.

—Y bien— su suave voz me sacó de mi ensimismamiento— cuéntame algo de ti, doctora Swan. Eres toda una novedad aquí— sus magnéticos ojos atrajeron a los míos, haciendo que me olvidara de todo menos de que él estaba frente a mí.

Empecé a contarle sobre lo que me había traído a USA, tal como había hecho otras veces con tantas otras personas. La gente en general me preguntaba por cortesía y yo respondía con un brevísimo relato. Pero él no se conformó con eso. Quería saber más. Le expliqué cosas de mi vida en España, y me encontré explicándole que echaba de menos a mis padres, amigos, y el sol. A pesar de lo perturbador que era para mí, sentí que era increíblemente fácil hablar con él. Me escuchaba, asintiendo de vez en cuando, sonriendo otras veces, y siempre atento.

—Edward, para de preguntarme cosas. Llevamos más de media hora hablando de mí. Ahora te toca a ti – le dije, al tiempo que miraba el busca por si estaba averiado. Era muy extraño que no sonara, pero comprobé que funcionaba.

Me explicó que era de Seattle, que vivía solo en la casa que su familia había hecho construir a pocos kilómetros, en las afueras de Forks. Ellos estaban desperdigados por el país, e iban y venían de aquella casa según les permitían sus compromisos laborales y sociales. Su padre había muerto siendo él un niño y lo adoptó su tío, junto a sus hermanos Emmet y Alice. El padre adoptivo también era cirujano y trabajaba en Vancouver. Al parecer era una familia unida pero no les gustaba echar raíces en un solo sitio, y él los echaba de menos, pues sólo los veía algún fin de semana. Lo comprendía, le comenté que yo también estaba muy unida a mis padres, y que sin la gran ayuda de Angela lo habría pasado bastante peor.

—¿Hablaste con ella sobre la broma que te gastó la otra noche? Si no me falla la memoria hablaste de asesinato – sonrió pero percibí que la pregunta no era inocente. Lo noté cuando sus ojos color ámbar se clavaron en los míos, claramente atento a mis reacciones.

De inmediato mi cuerpo reaccionó, recordando demasiado bien la sensación del contacto con el suyo. Durante unos segundos nos miramos en silencio, sondeándonos el uno al otro. Dejé de intentar disimular mis emociones, había comprendido que tal pretensión era absurda. Las dejé aflorar al exterior mientras su sofocante mirada me envolvía, arrebatando mis barreras de protección. El oro líquido de sus ojos se transformó en fuego.

Entonces sonó el pitido del busca y me sobresalté. No sin esfuerzo, aparté la mirada de la de Edward. Miré el mensaje: "llame a Urgencias". Qué don de la oportunidad. Inspiré con fuerza.

—Tengo que pasar por Urgencias— le dije, intentando recuperar la respiración y aparentar algo parecido a la tranquilidad.

Me dolía separarme de él. ¿Por qué me comportaba de esta forma tan irracional? _Porque estás colada hasta los huesos_. Ya, era una pregunta retórica.

—Yo tengo que subir a echar un vistazo en la planta. Más tarde iré a pediatría para ver a Martha. Si está todo bien podrá empezar a tomar líquidos esta noche. Fue una apendicectomía sin complicaciones. En cuanto despertó de la anestesia pidió un batido de chocolate — comentó sonriendo mientras nos levantábamos de la mesa.

—Pues tú apenas has probado el café –observé,— si lo llego a saber me lo bebo yo, pero ahora ya no, está frío.

—No necesitas más café, Bella. No es sano. Tu ritmo cardiaco ya va bastante acelerado.

Caminábamos juntos hacia las escaleras. Al oír eso me detuve y lo miré. Me observaba arqueando una ceja y un tanto engreído, como un viejo médico dando su consejo a una paciente rebelde.

—Mi pulso va perfectamente –espeté mosqueada.

Entonces hizo algo que no me esperaba. Extendió la mano y tomó mi brazo. La piel de sus dedos era suave. De forma delicada y enloquecedoramente pausada los deslizó hacia mi muñeca, como en una caricia, hasta encontrar mi pulso. Sentí la temperatura de ese brazo aumentar, transportando el incendio en dirección a mi vientre. Me clavó la mirada, inclinando un poco la cabeza, acercándose a mí. Sentí como el aire entre los dos se hacía más denso.

—¿Lo ves? Va demasiado rápido. No más cafés por ahora, Bella— dijo con voz acariciadora.

Luego me sonrió y subió los escalones ágilmente hacia la planta de cirugía. Me quedé allá plantada como un semáforo en rojo, hasta que pude reaccionar.

El resto de la tarde no tuve tiempo de pensar en nada que no fuera el trabajo. En urgencias empezaba a haber un poco más de animación. Parecía que los pacientes dubitativos habían decidido venir antes de que la nevada dificultara más el desplazarse por los caminos.

Acababan de llegar los resultados de mi paciente. A pesar de que llevaba unos días con fiebre alta se trataba de una simple infección viral y la radiografía era normal, por lo que decidí darle el alta a condición de que la madre lo llevara a visitar por su pediatra.

Durante mi breve excursión a la cafetería habían venido unos pocos niños, los fui visitando pero ninguno necesitó ingresar. Cuando me di cuenta era la hora de cenar. Anne pasó a buscarme por Urgencias. Teníamos buena relación, aún teniendo en cuenta que pediatras y obstetras somos enemigos naturales, y en eso USA no era diferente de España. Aún así siempre había excepciones, como Anne y yo.

En el comedor de guardia estábamos casi todos. Menos quien yo más deseaba que estuviese, por supuesto. Ingerir la comida que nos daban era un mero acto de supervivencia, pero si estabas bien acompañado disfrutabas de esos momentos. Allá estaban, entre otros, Paul, el "resi" de anestesia, un morenazo bastante atractivo, y Jared, el de traumatología. Nunca había coincidido en una guardia con ellos y comprobé lo divertidos que eran. Estuvimos riéndonos un rato los cuatro, contándonos anécdotas.

Pasada la medianoche, Urgencias estaba más en calma. Había venido un hombre que había sufrido un accidente de coche por culpa de la nieve. Parecía estar bien pero Claire había llamado al cirujano porque al paciente le dolía bastante el abdomen y quería descartar que tuviera una hemorragia interna. Edward iba a venir… intenté concentrarme todo lo que pude en el trabajo.

Estaba de pie, escribiendo en el control de Urgencias y vi como Edward entraba distraído, sonriendo y hablando con Paul. Me volví a centrar en lo que estaba haciendo. Ahora no era momento de dejarse llevar por fantasías. Finalicé el informe que redactaba y lo entregué. Seguidamente entré en la salita de personal. Joanne, una de las enfermeras del turno de noche, estaba preparando un café que olía delicioso, mientras charlaba con Linda, la otra enfermera. Me senté con ellas, dispuesta a tener un momento de descanso y grata charla, acompañada de una bebida caliente.

—¿Sabes si ya ha bajado el cirujano a ver al paciente del box 3? – me preguntó Joanne.

—Sí… Edward acaba de bajar con Paul— noté como se coloreaban mis mejillas e incliné la cara sobre la taza para disimular.

—Vaya pedazo de tíos que tenemos hoy de guardia. Así da gusto venir a trabajar, ¿eh, Bella? Vamos a ver si quieren una vía, analítica, o algo más personal — me guiñó un ojo y salió disparada, seguida de la otra enfermera de guardia. Me parecía a mí que en aquel box pronto habría overbooking…

No tenía trabajo pero me tocaba el primer turno de la noche, así que esperaría un poco más antes de decidir si acostarme o no. Prefería estar por allá que irme a la cama. Si me tumbaba y me despertaban a los pocos minutos me sentaba fatal, y me levantaba mucho más torpe de lo habitual, lo cual no era poca cosa.

Me estaba sirviendo un poco más de café cuando Edward y Paul entraron en la salita. El primero me miró con una ceja alzada, bajando la vista hasta llegar a mi taza de café, para después mirar al techo teatralmente mientras negaba con la cabeza. Le hice una mueca y me dispuse a seguir disfrutando de mi bebida. Estaba descubriendo que a veces era adorable pero otras me exasperaba.

—¿Tenéis trabajo, chicos?— pregunté dirigiéndome sólo a Paul mientras se sentaban en el sofá enfrente mío.

—Algo. He pedido analítica y unas radiografías al señor del box 3, y si está todo correcto le daré el alta y me retiraré a descansar— contestó Edward. Cabezona, me negué a mirarle.

—Y yo estoy tan aburrido que acompaño al cirujano en sus paseos. ¡Menudo muermo de guardia! — comentó Paul, para luego bostezar sin disimulo.

—Eso no se dice hasta que no sales por la puerta y te vas a casa. Te lo digo por experiencia — intervine. En las guardias era muy supersticiosa.

 _—_ Bella, qué pena que no viniste el fin de semana pasado con nosotros a Port Angeles. Lo habrías pasado genial. Me dijo Mike que teníais no se qué de un trabajo— comentó Paul, mirándonos alternativamente a Edward y a mí.

Qué manía con el _nosotros_ , podían especificar un poquito, ¿no?

—Sí…—miré a Edward, que me observaba divertido al ver cómo me subían los colores por enésima vez. De seguir así me iba a quedar la piel del color de las cerezas — eeh… al final no hicimos nada, bueno, salí por ahí con Angela, aprovechando el buen tiempo para conocer el Parque Nacional.

—Pues otro día salimos, y le dices a Ángela que venga también. No hay mucho que hacer en este pueblo pero hay algunos bares agradables, y alguna noche vamos a tomar unas cervezas. En Port Angeles sí que hay sitios para divertirse, ya sabes que hay bastante turismo.

—¿Y quiénes vais?

—Depende, los más fijos somos Mike, Anne, Jessica, Jared, y Monica. Pero a veces somos unos cuantos más. Ángela también ha salido alguna vez con nosotros.

Durante la conversación le iba echando vistazos a Edward. No parecía sentirse incómodo aunque era evidente que Paul le ignoraba por completo en sus planes de diversión. ¿Es que nunca le invitaban a salir con ellos?

—La verdad es que me vendría bien salir de vez en cuando. En mi ciudad estaba acostumbrada a más movimiento y esto es algo soporífero. Avísame la próxima vez que lo hagáis.— No lo decía por compromiso. Con las excepciones de Mike y Jess era un grupo agradable y me apetecía un poco de vida social. Entonces, y no sé por qué lo hice, miré a Edward y le pregunté:— ¿Por qué no te apuntas algún día?

—Sí, algún día lo haré. Ya es hora de que salga un poco — me observó con su impactante sonrisa.

Parpadeé. ¿Estaba alta la calefacción o eran imaginaciones mías? Escuchamos un carraspeo y ambos miramos a Paul. Este nos estaba observando con la misma cara que si estuviera mirando a dos aliens que acabaran de aterrizar en urgencias.

—¿Después de cuatro años te parece que "ya es hora de salir un poco"? ¡Tío, aleluya! ¡Ni siquiera pensé en comentarte nada porque siempre, siempre, me dices que no! —hizo un gesto teatral abriendo mucho los ojos y levantando los brazos al cielo, para luego mirarme, suspicaz.

Tragué saliva. Esperaba que Paul no fuera la versión masculina de Jess, porque de ser así iban a empezar a correr rumores por el hospital más rápido que la pólvora. Por favor, que Paul sea como un anacoreta con voto de silencio.

—Vamos, no seas exagerado, Paul. Alguna vez he salido con vosotros— repuso Edward.

—A ver… cuento con los dedos de las manos… ¡uy, me sobran ocho! ¡Ay, tío! ¡Vigila esa fuerza! – el puño de Edward había golpeado suavemente su hombro, pero al parecer no había sido tan suave.

—Eres un flojo, Paul— rió el cirujano.

—Bella, ha venido un niño con fiebre muy alta que llora mucho — me dijo Joanne asomada a la puerta.

Aprovechó para devorar con los ojos a un sonriente Edward, que parecía no enterarse de nada. Claire entró en aquel momento, acompañada de John, otro de los adjuntos de urgencias, que nos saludaron y se pusieron a comentar un caso mientras se servían café.

—Voy, Joanne.

Afortunadamente, mi pequeño paciente noctámbulo sólo tenía una otitis. Le extendí a la tranquilizada madre unas dosis de antibiótico para que tomara hasta que pudiera comprarlo, así como un analgésico.

Pasé por delante de varios boxes de urgencias y observé con asombro que estaban todos vacíos excepto el 3, donde Edward estaba dando de alta al señor del accidente.

Volví a la salita y me encontré con casi todo el equipo de residentes de guardia y con los dos adjuntos de urgencias, todos hablando como si estuvieran reunidos en una terraza veraniega. Cogí una silla de uno de los boxes y ocupé mi lugar en la pequeña reunión. Estuvimos charlando un buen rato. Afuera seguía nevando. Sólo las urgencias de verdad vendrían una noche como esta.

Cuando se hicieron las cuatro de la madrugada decidí irme a la cama. Ya no era mi turno y, a pesar de estar muy a gusto en la compañía de Paul, Claire y Edward, que eran los que todavía resistían a esa hora, empezaban a pesarme los párpados. Me levanté.

—Bueno, chicos… ha sido un placer, pero ya es hora de descansar un poco. Yo ya no aguanto los párpados.

Edward se levantó conmigo.

—Yo también voy a acostarme. Te acompaño— dijo amablemente.

En el reparto de consultas para descansar me había tocado la de Alergia, que estaba justo enfrente de la de Neurología… la que le tocó a Edward. No pude evitar mirar a Paul al despedirnos, quien me sonrió discretamente, pasándose los dedos sobre los labios, como si cerrara una cremallera. Le miré y puse los ojos en blanco, lástima que el resto de mi cara me delatara.

Salimos de Urgencias y pasamos por la sala de espera. Miré hacia las puertas de cristal. Afuera la oscuridad era total fuera del perímetro iluminado por el hospital. En el suelo había una gruesa capa de nieve, que se había encargado de retirar un trabajador del centro para que no cerrase el camino. En aquel momento el trabajador entraba en la recepción de Urgencias, colándose por la puerta abierta una ráfaga de aire helado. A mi lado, Edward inspiró profundamente y se tensó.

—Bella, espera aquí— instó, y ante mi sorpresa salió del edificio.

No sabía qué mosca le había picado, hasta que lo vi volver casi igual de rápido pero con una mujer embarazada en sus brazos. Me quedé helada.

—¡Bella, di que preparen el box de reanimación! Que llamen a las ginecólogas y al anestesista, y que traigan a Urgencias la incubadora de transporte.

Me quedé parada durante unos segundos hasta que reaccioné, aún sin comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero la actitud de Edward no daba lugar a dudas. Antes de dirigirme de nuevo a Urgencias seguida por él pude ver cómo por la puerta apareció un hombre corriendo, que debía ser el futuro padre. Estaba blanco como la cal y evidentemente nervioso.

Edward entró con la mujer directamente al box de urgencias vitales, que disponía de todo el equipo y medicación adecuados para una intervención de urgencia. Yo fui hacia la salita y repetí sus demandas. Paul salió disparado hacia el box, al tiempo que Joanne iba a hacer las llamadas solicitadas.

Me dirigí al box acompañada de Claire y Linda. El marido estaba fuera, retorciéndose las manos de puro nervio.

—Por favor, salven a mi mujer y a mi pequeño— imploró.

Joder, cómo una guardia tan tranquila se podía fastidiar en unos segundos. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando fui consciente de que la señora, que había sido rápidamente despojada de sus ropas, tenía abundantes restos de sangre aún fresca manchando el interior de sus muslos.

Edward se ponía una bata y unos guantes estériles, mientras ordenaba que trajeran sangre 0 negativo, una analítica completa y gasometría. Paul ponía una vía intravenosa y luego un monitor de constantes vitales a la inconsciente señora. Linda colocó una mascarilla de oxígeno sobre la cara de la paciente.

—El marido me ha contado que su esposa está embarazada de 38 semanas, se ha quejado de un fuerte dolor abdominal y después ha comenzado a sangrar. En el camino de su casa hasta aquí ha quedado inconsciente— me explicó Edward.

Me miraba muy serio. Lo que acababa de explicarme sólo podía significar una cosa, y yo lo sabía: desprendimiento prematuro de placenta. Los nervios me atenazaban el estómago, pero fui a ponerme unos guantes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: el desprendimiento de placenta es una emergencia vital que se produce cuando la placenta, que es la fuente de alimento y oxígeno del feto, se desprende antes del nacimiento de este, provocando una hemorragia y, si el desprendimiento es completo, la muerte por asfixia del niño en cuestión de minutos.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

**  
**

BPOV

  


Llegaron dos celadores con la incubadora de transporte, que era la que se usaba para llevar a los neonatos de un lado a otro del hospital. Allá estaba todo el material que podría necesitar para una reanimación. Carmen, una veterana comadrona, y Anne llegaron tras ellos corriendo. Dijeron que la ginecóloga adjunta de guardia estaba atendiendo un parto con fórceps en ese mismo momento. Era la ley de Murphy. Mi adjunto, William, no podría venir a ayudarme ya que estaba arriba en el paritorio por si el fórceps se complicaba. Aunque la posibilidad de que él tuviera alguna dificultad era remota comparada con el problema que tenía ante mí.

La comadrona había sido previsora y había traído un monitor de latido fetal. Al momento se acercó a la paciente y le fue pasando la sonda por todo el abultado abdomen.

—¿Qué está pasando?– inquirió Carmen con ansiedad observando al marido de la paciente, quien firmaba el consentimiento para la cirugía de urgencia. Probablemente ella había pensado que la llamada era por un simple parto que nos había pillado desprevenidos en Urgencias. No habría sido la primera vez.

—Esta señora está sangrando. Parece que sufre un desprendimiento de placenta— respondí, tensa.

—¿Entonces qué está haciendo aquí? Vamos a subirla rápido al quirófano de maternidad, allá está todo mejor preparado que aquí — Carmen no atinaba a encontrar el latido fetal. Ojalá sólo fuera por los nervios.

—No hay un solo segundo que perder, el feto ha sufrido por la hemorragia, y puede que esté ya parado— repuso Edward en voz baja pero firme para que el futuro padre no escuchara estas palabras— Y esta mujer no está para moverla más. Lo hemos de sacar ahora mismo— añadió mientras pintaba con antiséptico el abultado abdomen de la señora.

Habían sacado al futuro padre del box y la sensación de apremio era cada vez mayor. Paul no perdía tiempo y estaba realizando una anestesia de urgencia. Se le notaba nervioso como a todos, pero estaba haciendo su trabajo con mucha profesionalidad. Edward, que era el único que parecía inmutable, ya llevaba puesta una bata, mascarilla y gorro de quirófano y Joanne le estaba pasando el instrumental hasta que la sustituyó Carmen, más habituada a las cesáreas. No podíamos esperar a que bajara la adjunta ginecóloga. Los residentes de último año podíamos tomar decisiones importantes sin contar con los adjuntos, y eso estábamos haciendo. Anne, quien al principio se había quedado parada ante la situación, finalmente estaba reaccionando y se lavaba las manos para ayudar en la intervención.

Edward realizó una rápida incisión en el abdomen de la mujer. Yo comprobaba febrilmente el buen funcionamiento de la incubadora, incluyendo el respirador, y depositaba al alcance de mi mano el material que probablemente necesitaría. El corazón me latía tan rápido que notaba el pulso en la garganta. Era una de las peores situaciones en que se podía encontrar un pediatra de guardia. Si el niño nacía con algo de vitalidad lucharía por él, pero si lo hacía en parada cardiorrespiratoria debía decidir si intentar reanimarlo a costa de la posibilidad de secuelas neurológicas irreversibles… o dejarlo a su suerte. Ni siquiera podía pensar en esta última opción, imaginaba el profundo dolor de ese padre que esperaba angustiado en la sala de espera y de esa madre que para su fortuna no se estaba enterando de nada. Pero si no acertaba con mi decisión, o me equivocaba en algo… no, no, ahuyenté estos pensamientos, no me hacían ninguna falta ahora. No había alternativa.

En ese momento Edward me trajo al bebé y lo depositó en la incubadora, quedándose a mi lado. Anne permaneció junto a la paciente, cerrando la herida quirúrgica.

Tomé el pulso al inerte bebé pinzando suavemente su cordón umbilical entre mi pulgar e índice: como ya imaginaba, no latía. Estaba completamente pálido y sin tono muscular. Muerto. Iba a iniciar la reanimación pero durante unos breves instantes me bloqueé, paralizada. Reaccioné cuando Edward se acercó a mí, tanto que incluso pude aspirar su aroma, y me susurró:

—Latía hasta hace muy poco, Bella– dijo convencido, mientras me acercaba el material para intubación.

Miré sus ojos ámbar, y de inmediato sentí una oleada de energía positiva. Reaccioné y me dispuse a colocar el tubo en la tráquea del bebé, luego lo conecté al respirador de la incubadora, al tiempo que Edward le hacía masaje cardiaco. Comprobé si el latido se reiniciaba. Nada. Me esforcé por mantener mi ritmo respiratorio normal.

Inyecté adrenalina a través del tubo endocraneal en un intento por conseguir reanimar aquel corazoncito. Habían pasado dos minutos desde el nacimiento del niño según el reloj de la incubadora, y el tiempo corría en nuestra contra, en contra del pronóstico vital de esa criatura. Tres minutos. Sin respuesta. De nuevo inyecté adrenalina. Edward no paraba de hacer masaje cardiaco al bebé, con delicadeza pero con dedos expertos. Su presencia, capaz de alterarme tanto en otras circunstancias, ahora era un poderoso sedante. Tres minutos y diez segundos: empecé a notar un suave golpeteo contra mis dedos al tocar el cordón umbilical: por fin el pulso había vuelto al niño, y eso se fue reflejando en un cambio en el color de su fina piel, pasando del blanco céreo al pálido sonrosado.

—¿Crees que le iría bien un poco de bicarbonato intravenoso, Bella?— Edward me observaba, a la espera de mi respuesta. Lo miré maravillada: ¿cómo sabía tanto de pediatría? Se dio cuenta de mi pregunta no formulada y me respondió — El año pasado hice una estancia de unos meses en cirugía pediátrica del Hospital de Niños de Seattle. Y me gustaba mucho la neonatología.

Con habilidad Edward abrió la vena umbilical del bebé, donde inserté un catéter e inyecté lentamente el bicarbonato diluido que me había preparado la enfermera. Esto pareció acabar de mejorar el color de su piel. El niño tenía ya 10 minutos de vida. Se movió un poquito. Miré a Edward, quien me correspondió cálidamente. No le veía la boca porque todos allá dentro llevábamos mascarilla, pero estaba segura de que sonreía.

—Hay que subirlo a Pediatría y preparar el traslado para Seattle en el menor tiempo posible— dije. Él asintió.

—Anne, Paul, ¿me necesitáis?— preguntó Edward, girándose hacia ellos.

Anne separó un instante la vista de la sutura que estaba realizando ayudada por Carmen y negó con la cabeza. Paul estaba comprobando las constantes de la señora y calculando la cantidad de medicación que le era necesaria hasta el final de la intervención. De espaldas a nosotros, también negó.

Mi ángel de la guardia se volvió para mirarme.

—Ya acabé mi trabajo. Puedo ayudarte con el tuyo. Si no te importa, claro.

¿Importarme? No podía quejarme, tendría de ayudante al pariente vivo del David de Miguel Ángel, que además era un crack de la neonatología.

—Te lo agradeceré toda la vida, pero le diré a William que organice el traslado mientras nosotros estamos con el niño. Al menos que ayude en algo – dije esto último algo mosqueada al constatar que ya hacía rato que debería haber bajado de "su" parto. A menos que hubiera tenido complicaciones, cosa harto dudosa.

Salí del box y fui a hablar con el padre del bebé, que, viva imagen de la angustia, aguardaba en la sala de espera. El hecho de que no hubiera nadie más que él acrecentaba la sensación de desamparo que daba al mirarlo. Le informé de que su mujer se encontraba bien y que el niño vivía, pero que las próximas 24 horas iban a ser críticas en cuanto al pronóstico neurológico. Lo había visto en casos parecidos: edema cerebral, convulsiones… no bastaba con sobrevivir, las secuelas neurológicas graves podían estar ahí. Pero saber que sus dos seres queridos vivían fue suficiente para que volviera algo de paz y color a su rostro. Decidió quedarse con su esposa hasta que esta despertara.

Llamé a mi adjunto. Obviamente, lo encontré en el despacho. Secamente le informé de lo que había sucedido durante su no—presencia. lÉl mismo se ofreció para llamar al teléfono de emergencias y dar los datos que estos le pidieran, y mientras él hacía esto Edward y yo podríamos hacer cosas más útiles.

Subimos en el ascensor, acompañando a los celadores con la incubadora. Edward clavó su pupilas en las mías durante unos instantes, y yo habría pagado por saber qué pensaba.

En la unidad de neonatología hubo mucho movimiento. Las dos enfermeras de pediatría, Mary y Susan, se pusieron a la labor de ayudarnos con mucho entusiasmo, aunque probablemente con una sola habría bastado. Observé que de vez en cuando se les escapaba un vistazo hacia mi ayudante. En fin, ya que había que trabajar, al menos hacerlo con alegría.

El bebé seguía poco activo pero reaccionaba al tacto con leves movimientos. En los análisis que le practicamos comprobamos que a consecuencia de la hemorragia y la parada cardiaca que había sufrido necesitaba sangre y una nueva dosis de bicarbonato. Decidí que lo mejor sería introducir un catéter en la arteria umbilical, que era una buena vía de acceso en un recién nacido. De nuevo la ayuda de Edward fue inestimable. Separó con dos pinzas y un pulso envidiable las finísimas paredes de la arteria umbilical para que introdujera el catéter.

Ya se habían hecho cerca de las seis de la mañana. Llamaron del Hospital de Niños de informándonos de que en vez de la ambulancia venía de camino un helicóptero, aprovechando que estaba amaneciendo. Este llegaría mucho más rápido y seguro a su destino, ya que las carreteras estaban en mal estado a causa del temporal de nieve

La última analítica del bebé había salido casi perfecta. Ahora estaba tan activo que decidí sedarlo un poco por miedo a que se arrancara el tubo endotraqueal. No era buena idea quitarle la respiración artificial de cara al traslado porque si empeoraba en el helicóptero sería muy difícil volver a intubarlo. Esos vehículos eran rápidos pero el vaivén no permitía realizar maniobras delicadas.

Edward había marchado un momento a la planta de cirugía pero me había prometido volver. Yo aproveché para ir al vestuario a coger mi gruesa chaqueta, deseaba acompañar al equipo de traslado hasta el helicóptero. Cuando volví a la planta pasé a echarle un vistazo al recién nacido.

—Bella, hoy habéis hecho un buen trabajo tú y el galán cirujano— me dijo Mary, la enfermera que cuidaba de los neonatos esa noche.— Te prometo que William me pone de los nervios. Cuando nos hemos enterado de lo que estaba pasando en Urgencias y vimos que no pensaba bajar hemos estado a punto de llamar a Emily.

—Mary, te lo agradezco pero eso no hubiera estado bien, ya la habría llamado yo si la hubiera necesitado. Además, para cuando hubiera llegado ya nada se podría haber hecho.

—De todas formas se lo tienes que explicar a tu jefa, Bella. Si al doctor comodón no le gustan las urgencias graves que no haga guardias. De no estar el monumento contigo lo habríamos pasado mucho peor, sobre todo tú.

—Se llama Edward, Mary— la reñí al tiempo que me reía.

—Para ti, Edward, nena. Para mí, "monumento" desde el primer día que su visión me impactó.— Rió— Por cierto, hacéis buena pareja.

—¿Q—qué? ¿Qué dices, Mary? ¡No somos pareja!— negué rotundamente entretanto sentía la habitual oleada de calor en el rostro.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas. Pero si ese dios me mirara de la manera que lo hace contigo…— suspiró, elevando los ojos al techo— ¿es que no te das cuenta? Y tú tampoco es que disimules bien, nena, que se te derriten los ojitos.

—Vale, vale, dame un respiro. ¿Hay café?— cambié de tema radicalmente, estaba demasiado agotada a esas horas como para aguantar un tercer grado. De eso ya tenía suficiente con Ángela en nuestra propia casa.

—Estaba esperando que lo hicieras tú, te sale excelente – Mary me guiñó un ojo y se dispuso a cambiar el gotero del bebé.

—Bruja — respondí, simulando enfadarme.

—Yo también te quiero, cielo— se burló a mis espaldas.

Me dirigía hacia la salita de enfermeras, para preparar el preciado líquido, pero recordé que antes me quedaba algo importante que hacer y no podía esperar. El helicóptero estaría aquí en menos de una hora.

Me acerqué a la Maternidad para ver a la madre del bebé. Estaba ya consciente, con su marido al lado tomándole la mano. Llevaba una vía endovenosa por donde estaba paséndole una bolsa de sangre. Si seguía estable al día siguiente podría ser trasladada en ambulancia a la Maternidad del Hospital de Niños para poder estar junto a su bebé. Se la veía pálida y agotada, pero serena. Hablamos un momento. Por suerte, su seguro médico disponía de la posibilidad del traslado, pero era una crueldad que después de haber estado a punto de morir tanto la madre como su bebé ella no pudiera verle la cara al pequeño. Hablé con Anne y me costó convencerla, pero al final accedió a que pasaran a la señora a una camilla y la desplazaran hasta la sala de Neonatología. Dejamos un momento de intimidad a la pequeña familia.

El médico y el enfermero de la UCI móvil llegaron a pediatría y se hicieron cargo de todo, pasando el bebé de nuestra incubadora de transporte a la suya. Nos dirigimos hacia el ascensor. En aquel momento se acercaba Edward por el pasillo, y recordé el día en que nos conocimos. Ahora me daba cuenta, y sentí cierta desazón, de que podría enamorarme de él... hasta la médula.

Subimos hasta el helipuerto, que estaba en la azotea del hospital. El paisaje desde aquella altura era de un blanco inmaculado, pero antes de que se me ocurriera pensar en lo hermoso que se veía el frío del exterior golpeó mi cara y mis manos, las únicas partes que llevaba descubiertas. Si estaba mucho tiempo al exterior pronto me volvería de color azulado.

El equipo de transporte era realmente competente y en unos minutos cargaron la incubadora en el aparato y estaban a punto de despegar. Edward y yo nos separamos una distancia prudencial y contemplamos cómo el helicóptero despegaba y se alejaba por el encapotado cielo de Forks.

Miré a mi compañero de arriba abajo y me di cuenta de que llevaba puesto sólo el uniforme azul y la bata. Aunque se le veía de lo más feliz, la cara resplandeciente.

—¡Edward, te vas a congelar!—exclamé.

—No te preocupes, Bella, tolero muy bien el frío— negó con una sonrisa.

Lo miré intensamente. Si no hubiera sido por él esa noche habría sido mucho, muchísimo más larga. Sin pensarlo fui a darle un espontáneo abrazo; sentía alivio de que se hubiera acabado todo.

—Gracias, Edward. Has estado ahí, apoyándome, ayudándome. Eres increíble y…— enmudecí.

Su brazo había capturado mi cintura pegando mi cuerpo al suyo mientras su mano libre se deslizaba hacia arriba por mi cuello, haciendo arder la piel a su paso. Me levantó delicadamente el mentón buscándome los ojos. Los suyos irradiaban pasión, pero había algo más… ¿duda? Yo sabía lo que él pretendía, pero parecía que él no tenía claro que yo lo deseaba. Y mucho. Entrecrucé mis dedos con sus cabellos y con suavidad tiré de él acercando nuestras caras. Entonces se dejó llevar. Sus labios rozaron los míos con delicadeza, y lentamente se amoldaron a ellos. Me estremecí de placer al sentir el contacto con su piel, su cuerpo, su boca. Oleadas de calor recorrieron mi cuerpo, y el frío dejó de ser un problema. Su sedosa lengua se adentró entre mis labios, al principio tímidamente, para luego apoderarse de mi boca, explorándola, haciéndola suya. Gemí al sentir su dulce sabor. Entrelacé mis brazos tras su cuello perdiéndome en ese beso. Me abrazó con más fuerza y continuó con la sensual caricia hasta que me tuve que separar de él para poder inhalar. Lo miré y vi que sonreía. Las piernas apenas me obedecían y era él quien soportaba mi peso.

 

EPOV

  


No fue nada premeditado. No lo tenía previsto, pero ella provocó esa reacción al abrazarme tan ingenuamente. Me fue imposible contener la respiración, y su proximidad terminó de doblegar mi voluntad. Tenía que olerla, estando tan cercana… y una vez su aroma me llenó, era inevitable probar el sabor de su boca. Era deliciosa. Nada, absolutamente nada en mi experiencia era comparable, no podía parar de besarla . Fue ella la que separó nuestros labios, y me di cuenta de mi torpeza. Ella sí necesitaba el aire.

Observé la cara de Bella. Estaba muy atractiva, con el rubor decorando sus mejillas, los sensuales labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Jadeaba suavemente, al igual que yo. Aunque no necesitaba respirar conservaba ese reflejo en determinadas situaciones. Me miraba desde la profundidad de sus grandes y oscuros ojos y maldije mi don, inútil para comprenderla a ella, el ser que más ansiaba leer. Hubiera deseado tanto saber qué pensaba en ese momento...

—¿En qué piensas?— me sentí extraño haciendo esa pregunta.

—En nada… — la miré, alzando una ceja. — Vale…en ti. En la expresión que tienes en este momento. En que a pesar de lo insegura que me siento me alegro que me hayas besado. Yo… tenía ganas de que ocurriera.

—¿Insegura?— la miré extrañado— Bella, ¿estás insegura de mí?— parecía avergonzada, la tomé del mentón y la obligué a mirarme — ¿Crees que voy besando a todas las nuevas residentes que aparecen por este hospital? ¿No has oído hablar de Rarito Cullen, el que nunca se relaciona con nadie?

—¿Y por qué conmigo? ¿Qué tengo yo de especial?— me miraba con la duda escrita en su rostro.

¿Qué le podía contestar? No lo sabría explicar. Su aroma, su inocente aspecto, su cándida belleza, su dulzura, su risa, sus ojos… qué sabía yo. Todo.

—Bella, eres una mujer muy especial. Cuanto más te conozco, más seguro estoy de ello. Y además, no soy el único que te encuentra atractiva, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Pero sí soy al que más le importas, eso también te lo aseguro. Me gustas. Y mucho.

Al escuchar estas palabras ella se turbó aún más ante mi atenta mirada. Con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad me contuve de volverla a besar. Quería más. Mucho más. Pero no quería asustarla.

—Tú también me gustas, más de lo que debería— respondió en voz tan baja que si hubiera sido humano no la habría oído. Mi muerto corazón se sintió más ligero. De pronto abrió mucho los ojos y exclamó— ¡Edward, por más que aguantes bien el frío vas a enfermar si seguimos aquí fuera! Vamos adentro, anda, que estás helado— y aquella frágil humana me tomó de la mano y me arrastró al interior del hospital.

Me dejé hacer. Con ella no había nada que discutir. Estaba perdido.

 


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

BPOV

—Bella, cariño, creo que deberías marcharte a casa. Estás agotada.

Era la tercera vez que Emily me hacía esa petición. Pero no pensaba irme, no todavía. En el Infantil estaban efectuándole varias pruebas al recién nacido, incluidas ecografía cerebral y electroencefalograma, y no quería marcharme a casa antes de saber el resultado. Sus padres habían decidido llamarlo David. James Watson había prometido que nos llamaría a lo largo de la mañana, cuando ya tuviera todo el informe.

—Emily, puedo aguantar un rato más.— Me miró alzando una ceja, apretando los labios para sofocar una sonrisa.

—Supongo. Entonces debe ser que hay una nueva manera de auscultar y yo no estoy al día.

Fijé mi atención en lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Me encontraba auscultando a Jeremy, un niño ingresado por una crisis asmática. Tenía puesto el estetoscopio sobre el tórax del pequeño, pero la parte que tendría que estar introducida en mis orejas estaba aún colgada de mi cuello. La madre de Jeremy me miraba, entre divertida y mosqueada, y el niño casi se estaba partiendo de risa. Me ruboricé. Estaba pasando la mañana con la mente sumergida en lo que había pasado la noche anterior y no estaba nada centrada en mi trabajo.

—Eeh… sospecho que tienes razón.— Me disculpé ante la madre de Jeremy con una mirada y le alboroté el pelo al pequeño.

—Bella, te prometo que te llamaré en cuanto sepa algo.

—¿Sea la hora que sea?

—Prometido— levantó la mano, solemne.

—De acuerdo— me dirigí a la puerta.

—Bella— llamó Emily— buen trabajo—. Le sonreí y salí de la habitación.

Para ser sincera, no sólo me retenía en mi lugar de trabajo el ansia por saber algo del pequeño bebé. Esto era una razón importante, la otra es que no había conseguido hablar con Edward desde que habíamos bajado del helipuerto. Nos había rodeado un mar de papeleo, informes, burocracia… tal que ni tan siquiera habíamos podido desayunar juntos. A ratos se me ocurría la angustiosa idea de que esos minutos compartidos con él, ese beso que me hacía flaquear las piernas cada vez que lo recordaba, no habían sido otra cosa que fruto de un breve sueño echado durante la guardia.

Angela estaba poniendo un vendaje compresivo para un esguince de tobillo en el box de "trauma". Había ido a Urgencias a despedirme de mi compañera hasta la noche, ya que hoy ella doblaba turno. Me asomé discretamente por la cortina del box.

—Hola, cielo. Vengo a despedirme. Menuda guardia he tenido, ya te contaré por la noche— ella se volteó y me miró con una expresión que no supe interpretar.

—Disculpe un momento, señor Fisher— el aludido asintió y Angela se acercó a mí y me puso un papel plegado en la mano, con aire misterioso y expresión pícara— Ten.

—¿Qué… qué es esto, Ang?

—Tú sabrás, pero ya puedes dormir muy bien y levantarte descansada porque hoy tenemos una larga charla pendiente tú y yo— susurró mirándome con intensidad, y sin esperar respuesta volvió a su trabajo.

El frío del exterior golpeó mi rostro y mis vías respiratorias. Inspiré con fuerza. El mejor momento de la guardia era cuando salía del hospital, sin duda era una sensación de libertad tan grande… Mientras me dirigía a mi coche fui abriendo el papel. ¿Qué misterios se llevaba mi amiga entre manos?

Entonces quedé boquiabierta. Estaba bien segura de que esas cadenas no estaban ahí ayer. Alguien había tenido ese detalle conmigo, y era un gran detalle, primero porque estaba hecha polvo, segundo porque no tenía cadenas y tercero porque no sabía colocarlas. Ni siquiera tuve esa previsión, tonta de mí. Intuí que el papelito tenía que ver con aquello y leí:

_Bella_

_Ha sido difícil no verte en toda la mañana, pero me ha secuestrado mi jefe. He pensado que quizá te irían bien unas cadenas para el coche, estas me sobraban y las guardaba en el maletero. Si ya tienes quédatelas, no me son necesarias. Imagino que de momento prefieres la discreción así que he preferido darle este papel a Angela que buscarte a ti en persona. Más abajo te he anotado mi teléfono, llámame cuando hayas descansado. Si quieres._

_Besos_

_Edward_

_..._

Me desperté con dolor de cabeza. No había comido nada desde la cena del día anterior y eso me estaba pasando factura. Me quedé en la cama remoloneando, con el cerebro todavía funcionando a medias. En ese estado de duermevela fueron fluyendo por mi mente imágenes del día previo. Mientras la adormecida consciencia y el subconsciente se entremezclaban tuve la sensación de que alguna cosa del día anterior se me estaba escapando. Tiré del fino hilo que sobresalía de esa sensación. Edward había salido a buscar a la madre del pequeño David. ¿Habría oído algún grito de ayuda? Era extraño que tanto a mí como al trabajador que limpiaba de nieve en la entrada nos hubiera pasado desapercibido… Pero no tenía otra explicación. Decidí no darle más importancia al asunto. Edward tenía muchas cualidades, era evidente.

 _Llámame cuando estés despierta._ Mierda. El recuerdo de su mensaje golpeó con fuerza mis neuronas, sacándolas de su letargo ¿Qué hora sería? Me levanté con sensación de resaca y la cabeza pesada, buscando mi móvil. Eran las tres de la tarde ya pasadas. Había una llamada perdida del hospital y un mensaje de voz. Emily había cumplido su promesa pero yo estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera había despertado por el timbre del teléfono. Mi jefa me comunicaba que todas las pruebas que le habían realizado al bebé eran normales y que ya respiraba por sí solo. Era algo que esperaba pero aún así sentí un gran alivio y felicidad.

Necesitaba tomar algo antes de llamar a Edward y me preparé un café y un bocadillo. Mientras comía releí atentamente y varias veces su nota, analizando cada palabra, admirando su hermosa caligrafía. Tenía razón con la suposición de que yo prefería mantener discreción en lo que fuera que teníamos. Yo sabía que no lo decía por él. Por lo que le conocía no creía que le importara mucho lo que pensara la gente. Y a mí tampoco debería afectarme, pero sí lo hacía. Odiaba convertirme en el centro de atención. Además, no había pasado nada más que un beso. ¿Y si la cosa terminaba ahí? ¿Y si él o yo hoy o mañana decidíamos que era un error seguir adelante? ¿Y si no había "adelante"? Mejor que lo que fuera que pasara quedase sólo entre nosotros. Bueno, entre nosotros y Ángela…

Inspiré profundamente. Era hora de llamarle. Estando saliente de guardia él ya debería estar en su casa. Me moría de vergüenza sólo de pensar en hablar con él, sentía mariposas en el estómago. Peor, sentía auténticas náuseas. Pero no debía posponerlo más. Marqué su número.

—Hola— tan solo escuchar el sonido de su suave voz y ya estaba mi corazón latiendo como un loco. Estaba tan nerviosa que durante unos segundos no supe qué decirle— … ¿Bella?

—Sí, soy yo, disculpa— esta vez respondí de inmediato, no quería que pensara que era boba o algo así.

—No podía ser nadie más, estoy escuchando tu latido… ¿a que has vuelto a tomar café?— respondió riéndose a carcajadas. Perfecto. La primera vez que le llamaba por teléfono y el señor se dedicaba a hacer bromitas a mi costa.

—Por supuesto que sí, gracias a eso soy capaz de articular palabras en este momento. Me alegra que lo encuentres tan divertido. Y ya te vale con la bromita del café — bufé. A veces me sacaba de mis casillas. Se oyó un largo suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

—No quería molestarte, Bella. Sólo es que me hace muy feliz que me hayas llamado— dijo con un tono de voz que me erizó el vello… sensual, total y absolutamente atrayente. Sin poderlo evitar empecé a sentir calor. _Respira, Bella... así._

—Me alegro de que sea por eso. ¿Estás en tu casa? ¿Has podido descansar? —respondí intentando aparentar una calma que no sentía.

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes por mí. Espero que tú también hayas descansado. Por cierto, ya sabrás que el bebé está bien, ¿verdad? Creo que Emily te dejó un mensaje. Me lo dijo esta mañana. También me ha dicho que me van a fichar como pediatra— su risa acompañó estas últimas palabras y fue de nuevo una melodía para mi oído.

—Seguro que colaborarías más y mejor que algunos adjuntos— repuse. No había tenido tiempo de hablar con mi jefa sobre la falta de colaboración de William pero estaba claro que se había enterado de todo — Edward, gracias de nuevo. Y gracias también por haber colocado las cadenas en mi coche. Si no fuera por ti aún estaría en el parking del hospital.

—No es nada. Imaginaba que no estabas acostumbrada a la nieve y que no tendrías cadenas. Y aunque las hubieras tenido tampoco estabas en muy buena situación para colocarlas.

—Estás en lo cierto. Te debo mucho. De veras.

—De acuerdo, señorita, si insistes… es hora de que pagues algo de lo que me debes –repuso.

—Ah, ya sabía yo que tanta consideración no era gratuita — intenté que no me temblara la voz— ¿y cuál se supone que es el pago a cambio?

—Depende de cómo estés de cansada.— Me sonrojé.

—También depende… de lo que quieras proponer – dudé. ¿De veras estaba preparada para esto? ¿De veras no había un momento mejor para una… una primera cita? Miré mi cara en el espejo. Había conocido días mucho, mucho mejores.

—Quiero verte. Lo demás decídelo tú.

 _Quiero verte_. Pues yo ya estaba tardando en hiperventilar.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo por ahí?— sugerí, siguiendo con el tono casual de la conversación.

Quería verlo, pero no quería una cita a solas. Me daba… era una tontería… miedo. Miedo de su reacciones y de las mías. Me sentía como una adolescente antes de su primer beso. Aunque nosotros ya nos habíamos besado. Quizá por eso estaba asustada. Sabía lo que se sentía en sus brazos.

—Será un placer. ¿Te paso a buscar en una hora?

Afirmé y colgué.

Después de ducharme, mirarme al espejo, maldecir mi cara de muerta viviente, ponerme histérica y despotricar contra mi vestuario (todo por este orden) decidí usar algún color que diera luz a mi apagado cutis. Me puse un fino jersey en tonos azules y unos vaqueros. Quería ir un poco arreglada pero sin parecer demasiado desesperada por mi aspecto físico. Dios, no recordaba lo que era una primera cita, ¡y encima saliente de guardia! Sin embargo, Edward ya conocía mi cara de zombi. Me había visto varias veces con ella.

No me gustaba maquillarme pero necesitaba un poco de color en la cara así que me puse un toque de colorete, rimmel y brillo de labios. Me sequé el cabello y dejé caer las ondas sueltas por mi espalda. El jersey era de cuello vuelto y algo escotado y al menos el cabello me daría calor. Además en el hospital siempre llevaba coleta y me apetecía llevar el cabello suelto. Miré por la ventana del baño. Parecía que estaba mirando una postal de Navidad. Odiaba el frío pero me gustaba el modo en que la nieve daba una sensación de irrealidad al paisaje.

Sonó el timbre. Aunque lo estaba esperando me sobresalté. Mi corazón de nuevo empezó a bailar su particular ritmo para Edward. Bajé las escaleras todo lo rápido que pude y abrí la puerta.

Por unos instantes me deslumbró el contraluz. Sólo vi su alta silueta, y luego escuché su voz.

—Buenas tardes, Bella – los ecos del sonido hicieron que cada célula de mi cuerpo vibrara.

Por un segundo dudé qué hacer, si besarle, si darle la mano… al final correspondí al formal saludo, y le cedí el paso para que entrase. Entonces sí lo pude observar bien. Durante unos instantes me olvidé de respirar. Llevaba una cazadora, jersey negro y unos vaqueros gastados. El sedoso cabello cobrizo cuyo tacto mis dedos imploraban volver a sentir, estaba atractivamente despeinado de un modo que estaba segura que en él era natural. Me examinaba complacido mientras sonreía de una forma que debería ser ilegal. Tenía que salir pronto de casa. Estar allá a solas con él me hacía sentir inquieta.

—Voy por el abrigo— murmuré como pude ante el peso de su mirada.

Lo tenía colgado de un pequeño vestidor que teníamos en el comedor, donde guardábamos la abultada ropa de abrigo. Lo tomé y me giré dispuesta a andar hacia la puerta. Ni siquiera le oí venir. Jadeé de la sorpresa pues, sin saber cómo, me encontraba entre la puerta del vestidor y el cuerpo de Edward, peligrosamente cercano al mío. Alcé la vista hasta encontrarme con su mirada. El dorado de sus ojos aparentaba ser más oscuro. Debía ser un efecto de la luz.

—¿Te he vuelto a asustar?— preguntó, dibujando una leve sonrisa. Utilicé toda la fuerza de mi voluntad para escapar de su hechizo.

—No, esta vez no— repuse sonriéndole mientras me escabullía hacia la puerta. Yo también sabía jugar.

Tenía clara una cosa: por más que él me atrajera no me gustaba perder el control. Y sabía, en el fondo de mi corazón, que ese hombre podía conseguir que lo perdiera si se lo proponía.

—¿Nos vamos? – insté desde la puerta alzando ambas cejas, señalando con la cabeza hacia fuera. Asintió y se dirigió hacia mí, observándome pensativo.

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Me gustaba mucho su coche, un Volvo de color gris plateado. Lo que no me esperaba era la sensación que tendría al entrar en el vehículo. El interior olía a él. Sin poder evitarlo inspiré con toda mi capacidad pulmonar, al tiempo que cerraba los párpados durante un fugaz segundo. Fue un reflejo involuntario. Le miré, temerosa de que se hubiera dado cuenta, pero él parecía centrado en observar un punto del salpicadero. Quizás demasiado centrado. Su expresión era forzadamente hermética. Era una trampa, y yo había caído sin remedio.

—¿Nos vamos? –encendió el motor y se metió en la carretera — He pensado que podríamos ir a Port Angeles… si te parece bien. Está cerca y tendremos un poco más de tranquilidad que aquí en Forks.

Port Angeles estaba a una media hora larga de Forks. Eso significaba estar media hora solos en su coche. De pronto no me parecía tan buena idea lo de salir de casa, pero tras pensarlo unos segundos asentí. Ya sabía a lo que se refería con "tranquilidad", y estaba de acuerdo con él. Encendió la radio y nos pusimos a hablar de temas intrascendentes. Me gustaba hablar con él de cualquier cosa. Era muy ameno conversando, y yo no comprendía por qué no se relacionaba más. De esta forma recuperé un poco de serenidad.

Port Angeles era una localidad costera, típicamente turística pero a mi modo de ver encantadora. Combinaba la belleza del mar y la montaña, aunque ahora en invierno eran pocos los turistas que se acercaban a ella. Cuando llegamos ya estaba anocheciendo. Edward aparcó el coche cerca del puerto, salió y me abrió la puerta. No estaba acostumbrada a esos detalles, y no sabía si quería habituarme. Al salir del vehículo me golpeó una brisa heladora que llegaba a nosotros procedente de las nevadas montañas.

Edward me tomó de la mano, que por desgracia llevaba enguantada. Deseé sentir el tacto de su piel pero no podía quitarme los guantes. Era lo mejor si quería conservar los diez dedos. Paseamos a lo largo del puerto, hasta no pude evitar que me delatase el castañeteo de dientes. No era un sonido muy romántico que dijéramos.

—Será mejor que entremos en algún lugar a cubierto, antes de que te pongas de color azul— bromeó él.

Me llevó hacia una bonita cafetería con vistas al puerto. Dentro había una escasa clientela, pero suficiente como para que no llamáramos la atención. Elegimos una mesa al lado de la ventana. Me ayudó a quitarme el abrigo y me observó sin disimulo hasta que me obligó a apartar la vista.

—Aún no te había dicho nada, pero estás realmente preciosa. Ese color… te favorece mucho.— Calor — Y deberías llevar el cabello suelto más veces.— Más calor — O mejor que no lo hagas. Entonces me costaría más esfuerzo quitarte los moscones de encima. No bastaría con decir que teníamos un trabajo pendiente. Puede que tuviera que partirle la cara a Mike Newton.

—Gracias, pero espero que sea necesario — reí. Se acercó la camarera y pedimos un café, el mío doble. Esta vez no hizo ninguna broma al respecto.

EPOV

Todos mis buenos propósitos se estaban yendo al traste. Creía que a mi edad y con el trabajo que realizaba diariamente ya había alcanzado suficiente fuerza de voluntad, pero Bella… ella minaba mi control. Cuando me abrió la puerta y la vi, radiante a pesar de las tenues ojeras que enmarcaban sus expresivos ojos, me acometió la imperiosa necesidad de tomarla en brazos y llevármela a su habitación. Me refrené pero no pude evitar comportarme como un cazador jugando con su presa. O como un vampiro salido. Ella podía haber reaccionado mal y me habría arrepentido mil veces, pero por suerte para mí no se asustó. Después vino la prueba del coche, la peor. Su aroma me estaba enloqueciendo. Hubo momentos en los que asía el volante con tanta fuerza para controlar mis manos que temí romperlo. Y ahora la tenía delante de mí y continuamente tenía ganas de apartar de un manotazo la molesta mesa que nos separaba. Tenía ansia de su boca. Carlisle tenía razón. Quizá la estaba poniendo en peligro y egoístamente no quería reconocerlo. Jamás había sentido esa necesidad por nadie.

Estuvimos charlando de todo, y riéndonos de anécdotas que nos habían acontecido. Ambos teníamos para dar y vender. La observé sorber su café con calma. Tenía envidia de la porcelana donde posaba sus labios. Bella de vez en cuando desviaba la vista hacia la ventana y se quedaba observando el oscuro mar, suspirando levemente. Sospechaba que la estaba incomodando y que lo hacía para apartar sus pupilas de las mías. Hacía mucho que yo no tenía una cita, y tampoco había salido jamás con una humana. Quizás ya estaba arrepentida de haber aceptado venir conmigo.

—Discúlpame, Bella.

—¿Perdona?— me miró sin comprender.

—Me parece que te estoy incomodando. Lo siento, pero no puedo apartar los ojos de ti. ¿Quieres… que te lleve a casa?

—No, no,— me contradijo firmemente, levemente azorada— no me molesta, bueno, es que no estoy acostumbrada a que me miren así.

—Pues no lo comprendo – me sinceré, mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

—Déjalo, Edward. Ahora ya debo estar del color de las cerezas— rió.

—Sí, más o menos, pero tu tono de rojo es mucho más bonito— ella rió, pero de inmediato se puso seria.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo?— la tomé de la mano. Era cálida y de tacto delicado.

—Nada… Tu mano está un poco fría. ¿Te encuentras bien?— ya estábamos con la pregunta que esperaba.

—Mi temperatura basal, es algo más baja de lo normal. Ya sabes, soy raro. También en eso.

—Qué curioso ¿Va relacionado con tus intolerancias alimentarias? ¿Es un tema de metabolismo?— me observaba atenta.

—Eeh… sí, más o menos— mentí descaradamente y me observó de hito en hito con suspicacia.

—Creo que tienes razón. Se ha hecho un poco tarde y estoy cansada. ¿Me llevas a casa?— parpadeé ante el brusco cambio de tema.

—Claro— dejé unas monedas en la mesa y la ayudé a ponerse el abrigo. Iba a preguntarle si quería cenar conmigo pero intuía que la respuesta sería una negativa. Me había perdido algo y no sabía qué.

Hicimos la vuelta en silencio. Bella comentó que estaba cansada y puso la radio. Se había formado una arruguita en su ceño. No soltó una palabra más y pasó el viaje mirando todo el rato por la ventanilla, los ojos perdidos en la oscuridad de la noche. Ahora sí mataría por poder leerle la mente. Presentía que si le preguntaba de forma directa tampoco obtendría la verdad.

—Ya hemos llegado. Te veo mañana en el hospital – dijo, y fue a abrir la manilla del coche.

La detuve asiéndole la mano. No iba a permitir que se fuera así. Empezaba a estar angustiado y necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando. Se giró para protestar por mi acción y su cara indignada quedó a escasos centímetros de la mía. Entonces la tomé entre mis manos y la acerqué a mí, atrapando su boca. Chupé, mordisqueé y lamí sus labios tal y como estaba deseando hacer desde el momento en que la había visto. Con hambre. Esperé algún signo de oposición por su parte pero no apareció ninguno. Gimió cuando introduje mi lengua y acaricié la suya, aferrándose a mi cuello para profundizar el beso. La alcé de su asiento y la coloqué a horcajadas sobre mí, echando el mío hacia atrás, cuidando de no dañarla con el volante. Nuestras bocas se exploraron, separándose de vez en cuando sólo el tiempo indispensable para que ella pudiera respirar entrecortadamente. Bella me acariciaba la nuca y respondía a mis besos con pasión, provocándome sensaciones que jamás antes había sentido. Acaricié la largura de su espalda con una mano, mientras el otro brazo la aprisionaba contra mi pecho. Ansiaba tocar su piel por debajo del jersey. Me separé de su boca y me dirigí a saborear otras partes de su rostro, pasando la lengua por su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja. Su piel sabía tan bien como prometía su aroma. Sus gemidos eran gasolina para el fuego que sentía dentro de mí y mi erección debía ser ya más que evidente para ella. Hasta que escuché un pensamiento.

—Bella… creo que Angela nos ha visto— susurré entrecortadamente.

—Dios… no— velozmente salió de encima de mí y volvió a su asiento, tapándose la cara con las manos y negando con la cabeza.

—Bella… ¿qué sucede? —susurré, al tiempo que intenté retirar suavemente sus manos, pero no me dejó. De repente abrió la puerta del coche y salió disparada hasta su casa, sin mirar atrás.

 


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

**  
**

BPOV

  


No sé cómo pude atinar a introducir la llave en la cerradura. Me temblaban las manos, al igual que el resto del cuerpo. Entré en casa como una exhalación sin mirar a Angela y subí corriendo hasta mi dormitorio, tumbándome en la cama en la oscuridad. Estaba muy alterada y aún no había racionalizado el porqué. Hice un esfuerzo intentando controlar el temblor que me recorría así como mi ritmo respiratorio. Pasó un largo rato hasta que pude conseguir que mi cuerpo comenzara a obedecer. No sabía cuánto tiempo más habría pasado cuando escuché unos golpecitos y la puerta se entreabrió.

—¿Puedo? ¿O prefieres estar sola?— se oyó tras la puerta. Lo pensé unos segundos.

—Puedes. Pero no abras la luz.

La escuché entrar y noté cómo mi cama se hundía a la altura de los pies. Miré a Angela en la penumbra. Llevaba un tazón entre sus manos.

—Valeriana, tila, melisa, y un buen chorro de whisky. Bueno, esto último es broma— dijo, tendiéndome el tazón.

—Pues no me vendría mal. A lo mejor luego me tomo un trago. O mejor, media botella — me senté, sorbí un poco del cálido líquido y suspiré — Por favor, no bromees sobre lo que has visto.

—¿Eres tonta? No, no es una pregunta. Eres tonta. Sólo he visto una pareja de enamorados demostrándose lo que sienten, Bella. Creo que sé cuándo puedo bromear con las cosas y cuándo no — me frotó el brazo con cariño y suspiré.

_¿Enamorados?_

—No me esperaba… reaccionar así. Me he dejado llevar.

—A veces está bien dejarse llevar, Bella.

Permanecimos en silencio unos instantes, mientras me terminaba la cálida bebida. Intentaba poner orden en mi cabeza y mi corazón, pero en ambos había una fuerza de la naturaleza que había entrado a sacarlo de su perfecto equilibrio, y tenía nombre propio. Dejé el tazón en la mesita y me levanté.

—Vamos al comedor. Necesito algo más fuerte.

—¿Un poco de helado, quizás? Eso es lo que hacen en las películas cuando hay problemas sentimentales— comentó Ang siguiéndome—. Aunque no tenemos, pero te puedo traer nieve de fuera — bromeó intentando animarme.

—¿Helado? Tú no estás bien de la azotea. Vamos a por ese whisky, necesito algo fuerte de verdad.

Estábamos sentadas en el sofá con un vaso de escocés cada una, sin hielo. Angela me había obligado a cenar un bocadillo y no sirvieron para nada mis protestas. Decía que no podía beber con el estómago vacío, que me iba a dejar KO. Al final aunque no tenía apetito comí un poco, pues ella me amenazó de todas las maneras posibles hasta que se salió con la suya. Era peor que mi madre.

—Y bien… explícame.

Hice una respiración profunda y seguidamente le expliqué lo que había pasado en los últimos dos días entre Edward y yo, sin apenas pausa. Cuando terminé le di un sorbo a la bebida mientras ella me observaba, pensativa.

—Imagino que Edward ahora debe estar flipando…

—Seguro que sí. Puede que esté enfadado, puede que ya no quiera saber nada más de mi, que piense que estoy jugando con él, puede…— la interrumpí atropellándome con las palabras.

—Puede, puede…— me cortó ella a mí, rodando los ojos y negando con la cabeza— Bells, abre el corazón y piensa un poco, a Edward le gustas. Eres la primera chica que conozco con la que se comporta así. No se va a echar atrás por un malentendido. Te apuesto lo que quieras. Otra cosa es lo que desees hacer tú. Porque me has explicado lo que ha pasado, pero no lo que sientes.

—No… yo aún no sé bien lo que quiero— permanecimos en silencio durante unos minutos mientras intentaba poner en orden mis ideas y al fin proseguí — Angela, él puede hacer que yo no sea más yo… No sé decirlo mejor. Creo que puedo perder el control sobre mi misma. Y me inquieta, pero al mismo tiempo me atrae. De pronto en aquella cafetería pude sentir toda esa atracción y necesité salir de allí. — Suspiré por enésima vez— Antes pensaba que sólo era una cita con un amigo guapo que me gustaba, y que estaba empezando a enamorarme, pero esto… me es desconocido. Y me da miedo que alguien a quien apenas conozco tenga ese poder sobre mí, y más aún alguien que creo que me oculta algo— de repente sentí humedad en mi cara y me descubrí llorando. Me sentí aliviada.

—Creo que estás enamorada, Bells. Y no sé si Edward oculta algo, pero si él te importa quizá vale la pena intentar averiguarlo.

—No puedo creer que esté sintiendo esto, Angela– limpié las lágrimas con un pañuelo que me tendió.— Y ya no puedo evitarlo.

—¿Evitarlo? ¿Y cuál es el problema? Bella, ese hombre no ha descansado en toda la noche mientras te ayudaba en un trabajo que no tenía por qué hacer. Vale, eso podría ser por pura profesionalidad, compañerismo, yo qué sé, pero… chica, ¿te das cuenta de que ha pensado en poner unas cadenas en las ruedas de tu coche para que tú no tuvieras que preocuparte por ello?

—Claro que me doy cuenta. Angela. Ya te lo he dicho, nunca me había sentido tan absorbida por alguien, y me da miedo... Como si fuera a hacer "puenting" o algo así. Y tengo otros planes para mi vida — tomé otro sorbo. El alcohol estaba empezando a hacer su efecto, embotando mi mente por momentos. Ang suspiró.

—Bella… lo que necesitas ahora es dormir. Estás demasiado agotada como para pensar en nada. No te voy a decir lo deberías hacer. Eso lo sabes tú muy bien, sólo tienes que darte cuenta — comentó serena, mientras me tomaba la mano.

Eso me hizo recordar el tacto de Edward. Su suave piel no era cálida, pero su tacto lo compensaba, era capaz de hacer arder cualquier parte de mi cuerpo que rozara. Volví a recordar sus besos y el calor invadió mis mejillas cuando rememoré el contacto de nuestros sexos a través de la ropa. Si Ángela no llega a vernos en ese momento…

—Vale, no sé en qué estás pensando ahora pero déjalo ya— la voz de Angela me despertó del trance y me encontré acariciando su mano. La aparté como si me hubiera dado un calambre.

—Lo siento— contesté sofocada, observando como mi amiga aguantaba la risa a duras penas— Vale, vale, tú ríete, envidiosa— continué, sacándole la lengua.

—Sí, eso es totalmente cierto. Me muero de envidia, mmmm, seguro que Edward besa muy bien. ¡Chica, qué ganas de ver a Jake me han entrado desde hace un rato!— ahora sí se carcajeó a gusto.

—Puedo asegurarte que besa mejor que muy bien—me sonrojé, aún me parecía sentir el sabor de su boca en la mía.

—Pues espera a probar el resto, creo que tus dudas se disiparán rápidamente— replicó arqueando las cejas, con expresión pícara, tras lo cual salió corriendo rápido esquivando el cojín que le lancé.

Aunque Angela había conseguido animarme un poco me costó dormirme. Y cuando lo conseguí fue un sueño inquieto el que me acogió, mezclado con periodos de desvelo durante los cuales mi mente iba de un lado al otro sin tomar una decisión. Porque mi corazón ya había decidido.

...

—Menudas ojeras te gastas hoy, chica — comentó Jessica.

—No he dormido bien— contesté lacónicamente. No tenía ganas de conversación.

Había necesitado dosis extra de café para poder coger el coche con cierta seguridad y dirigirme al trabajo. Angela doblaba turno de nuevo y tenía que llevar su propio coche. En la sesión de la mañana, donde se comentaban los casos de los niños que habían ingresado en la guardia y la evolución de los que estaban hospitalizados, bostecé tantas veces que, aunque me tapaba para disimular, Emily me miró con algo de preocupación.

Esa semana me tocaba pasar visita a los niños ingresados. Hoy pasaba junto a Jessica, que llevaba el "busca" del paritorio. Nuestra relación seguía siendo un poco tirante, pero nos tolerábamos la una a la otra con bastante cortesía.

Uno de los recién ingresados era un niño de cuatro años llamado Daniel. Su madre había explicado en Urgencias que había observado que a veces el niño orinaba de color rojo, como con sangre, desde hacía un par de días. Esto se confirmó en los análisis de urgencias. Al tomarle la tensión arterial esta resultó estar elevada, por lo que Ben lo había ingresado al sospechar que se trataba de una inflamación del riñón llamada glomerulonefritis. Tras el saludo inicial Jessica se dedicó a hablar con la madre, tomando la historia clínica del pequeño, mientras yo le hacía una exploración física completa. Daniel era un niño de cabellos y ojos oscuros, simpático y abierto. Cuando terminé de explorarle ya nos habíamos hecho amigos. No hallé nada anormal.

—La analítica completa está normal. ¿No es extraño que la creatinina renal sea normal si es una glomerulonefritis? Puede que la causa de la hematuria sea otra — comentó Jessica ya en el despacho médico.

—Sí, no es algo muy habitual—repuse.— A ver qué información nos dan la ecografía renal y la recogida de orina de 24 horas. De momento las tensiones siguen algo altas… aunque el niño tiene un aspecto estupendo. Lo más importante es descartar un tumor con la eco — comenté observando la gráfica y ocultando por enésima vez un bostezo.

Terminamos de escribir las órdenes médicas de todos los niños ingresados y continuamos con la sala de neonatología. Allá hoy había poco trabajo, pero después del toque de atención que le di a Jessica el primer día no volvió a escaquearse más del trabajo cuando estaba conmigo.

Acabamos pronto la tarea y fuimos al despacho médico para repasar bien todos los tipos de glomerulonefritis, ya que nuestro caso no parecía de los típicos.

—Qué majo fue Edward el otro día, ¿eh? Me refiero a lo de ayudarte con el neonato aquel— comentó Jess como de pasada mientras buscábamos información médica actualizada en el ordenador del despacho. Ben estaba en el otro ordenador redactando informes de alta.

Me pilló desprevenida. No habíamos vuelto a hablar de él desde el primer día. Mi cambio de coloración fue evidente, pero por suerte ella estaba con la vista fija en la pantalla.

—Sí, sí lo fue— contesté secamente, evitando que me temblara la voz. Pero sólo conseguí que se girara para observarme la expresión. Seguí con la vista fija en los últimos artículos de la revista _Pediatric nephrology_.

—No suele ser tan amable, más bien al contrario— insistió.

_Bruja._

—No es eso lo que tengo entendido, sé que es arisco, pero es buen compañero y profesional— le defendí sin poder disimular. Tecleé para descargar un artículo que prometía.

—Vale, lo que tú digas— repuso Jessica sin dejar de observarme.

—Estoy con Bella, Edward no es un tío muy sociable y es rarito, pero siempre ha sido buen colega— intervino Ben mientras tecleaba en el otro ordenador.

_Gracias, Ben. No sólo por defender a Edward sino también por desviar la atención de la bruja._

—Sí, raro sí lo es. Y poco sociable— repuso Jess mosqueada por no tener apoyo. En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y contesté yo.

—Pediatría.

—Hola, soy el doctor James Watson, quisiera hablar con la doctora Swan.

—Soy yo, James.

—Hola, Bella, me alegro de oírte. Quería darte buenas noticias, que espero te interesarán. El bebé que nos trasladasteis ayer está ya tomando lactancia materna y si sigue tan bien mañana lo pasaremos con su madre. No parece tener secuelas por falta de oxígeno. Ella también está bien, aunque un poco débil.

—Me das una alegría muy grande, James. En serio. Gracias por preocuparte y llamar.

—No me des las gracias. Vuelvo a decirte que lamento lo que pasó. Y recordarte que te estamos esperando con los brazos abiertos dentro de pocas semanas. Eres una buena profesional.

—Eres muy amable, James. Pero tuve una buena ayuda— repuse, odiando a Jess por seguir observándome en vez de dedicarse a trabajar.

—Bien. Además modesta. Volveré a llamaros cuando haya novedades. Saludos a Emily.

Hice una respiración profunda al colgar. Recordé por un momento la airada reacción de mi padre cuando se había enterado del error que habían cometido en el Hospital Infantil. Charlie estuvo a punto de llamar a James para decirle cuatro palabras sobre la incompetencia de su secretaria y presionarle sobre su decisión de posponer hasta abril mi estancia en aquel centro. Fuimos mi madre y yo las que lo convencimos de que no sería una buena idea ni daría buena imagen de mí el que a mi edad mi padre interviniera en mis asuntos personales. Aunque ahora no me apetecía tanto ir al que tendría que haber sido mi destino original. Seguí repasando la bibliografía al lado de Jessica, o más bien haciendo como que leía. Ella también eligió unos cuantos artículos, los importó y le dio a "imprimir". Ya teníamos trabajo para casa.

Más tarde fuimos a Radiología para ver la ecografía que le habían practicado a nuestro paciente. Jess se había empeñado en ser mi sombra aquel día, y me acompañó. Yo deseaba con toda mi alma que hubiera un parto de trillizos para librarme de ella.

Entramos en la sala de radiólogos, y nos dirigimos a hablar con la ecografista. Justo en aquel momento estaba redactando el informe. Jessica y ella se pusieron a comentar los resultados. El no haber dormido apenas en dos días me estaba pasando factura y mi mente empezó a divagar. Recordaba aquellas horas trabajando con Edward mano a mano, el beso en el helipuerto, su sonrisa en la cafetería de Port Angeles, el tacto de su mano, la mirada ardiente, el fuego de mi interior bajo su tacto, sus caricias y besos…

—¡Bella!— exclamó la nasal voz de Jessica, retornándome a la realidad. La miré como si fuera una aparición.

—¿Qué pasa?— contesté mal, mosqueada por la brusca interrupción.

—Que te he repetido tres veces si venías y no ha habido respuesta, eso es lo que pasa. ¿Te has enterado de algo de lo que hemos hablado?— espetó alzando las cejas.

—No. Ya te dije que no había dormido bien. Vamos— salí por la puerta del despacho sin esperarla.

—Pues entonces te podías ir a casa— rezongó siguiéndome.

Estuve a punto de mandarla a un sitio menos fino que freír espárragos pero me mordí la lengua y apreté los labios.

 

...

 

—Te cambio unas patatas revenidas por un poco de arroz pasado— pidió Mónica.

El comedor de personal estaba lleno, y para mí eso era un misterio tan insondable como los dibujos en el desierto de Nasca. Me habría comido un bocadillo como hacía casi cada día pero, dado que ahora me atraía el "puenting", podía atreverme con el menú del hospital.

—No sé si el cambio es justo. Déjame probar una patata –respondí.

—¿Justo? Si el mundo fuera justo no tendríamos que soportar esta comida— añadió Anne, con cara de estar bebiendo vinagre.

—Chicas, os quejáis de todo. Es comida— repuso Julia, la enfermera supervisora de pediatría, metiéndose un trozo de hamburguesa medio carbonizada en la boca.

—Ahora sólo hace falta que nos hables de la escasez de alimentos en la posguerra —comentó Angela, que hoy comía con nosotras. Inmediatamente recibió una mirada asesina de Julia.

—Oye, muchacha, ya está bien de cachondeo, tengo 50 años, no 60 ni 70. No he vivido la posguerra. Pero es que la juventud os quejáis de todo. Si total apenas coméis, estáis todas de un delgado insano.

Todas sonreímos. Nos encantaba hacer enfadar a Julia, porque sabíamos que no se lo tomaba a mal y pasábamos un buen rato.

—Esta tarde tengo cinco histeroscopias, tendré que alimentarme bien —comentó Anne, ladeando la cabeza y levantando las hojas de lechuga de su ensalada una por una.

—¿Se puede saber qué buscas? No hay gnomos por ahí abajo— la regañó Julia.

—Gnomos no habrá, pero una vez encontré en la ensalada un gusano del mismo tamaño que el cerebro de Mike Newton –repuso Anne, muy seria. Me tapé la boca para que no se escuchara mi carcajada.

—¿Desde cuando dejan traer microscopio al comedor? —añadió Mónica, sin tantos reparos.

—Oye, que estoy aquí, ¿no me habéis visto?— protestó un ofendido Mike justo detrás de Anne. Estaba sentado en otra mesa con Paul y Jared, que estaban partiéndose de risa sin disimular.

—Claro que sé que estás detrás—contestó Anne, tranquilamente, mirando hacia él —¿Prefieres que diga estas cosas sin estar tú presente? Tengo muchos defectos, pero no soy hipócrita… venga, no te enfades, sabes que es broma — contestó Anne. Era cierto, Anne tenía la lengua afilada y Mike era uno de sus objetivos favoritos, cosa que este aceptaba con más o menos resignación— Además, no es correcto escuchar conversaciones ajenas, si tan aburridos estáis podéis sentaros con nosotras— y al decir esto miró directamente a Paul.

No se hicieron de rogar. Se acercaron con las bandejas de comida y se sentaron a nuestro lado. Estuvimos charlando animadamente hasta que fue hora de volver al trabajo. El resto de la jornada pasó sin pena ni gloria, y yo no sabía nada de Edward. Pensaba que me lo encontraría por el hospital pero no fue así. ¿Por qué no había tenido el valor de ir yo a buscarlo? Al fin y al cabo ¿con qué idea se habría quedado él anoche? Le correspondí para luego rechazarlo sin explicación ninguna. Era una maldita tonta.

Llegué a mi solitaria casa en un estado mezcla de agotamiento físico y emocional. Me tumbé en la cama, dándole vueltas a todo en la cabeza, hasta que me decidí a llamar a Edward. No podía dejar las cosas así.

Lo intenté varias veces, pero no cogió la llamada. Suspiré. Eso no me daba buena espina. ¿Estaría enfadado? No creía que fuera eso, sería algo infantil, o rencoroso, y él no cuadraba con ninguna de esas definiciones. Quizás estaba en algún otro sitio y se había dejado el móvil.

Cuando llegó Angela y me preguntó sobre el tema le dije que no tenía ganas de hablar. Cenamos en silencio, mirando la TV. Ella de vez en cuando me dirigía miradas de preocupación, a lo que yo forzaba una sonrisa para tranquilizarla… pero sabía que no lo lograba. Me marché a la cama en cuanto terminé, pues mi cuerpo ya no daba para más.

Pasé otra mala noche, despertándome con frecuencia, hasta el punto que no sabía cuándo pensaba o cuándo soñaba. Al día siguiente, jueves, estaba aún más ojerosa si cabía. Esta vez mi jefa no ocultó su preocupación.

—Bella, desde la guardia del lunes parece que no levantas cabeza. ¿Duermes bien?

—Sí, Emily, tranquila— repuse sin desviar la vista de la gráfica de Daniel. Forcé un cambio de tema:— ¿Te has fijado?— señalé la gráfica— me refiero a las oscilaciones de tensión arterial que tiene Daniel. A veces está normal y otras alta. ¿Si fuera una glomerulonefritis no debería estar siempre alta?

—Sí, es un caso poco frecuente. Y la analítica ha salido completamente normal, salvo lo que ya sabíamos, que hay pequeñas cantidades de sangre en la orina — comentó observando atentamente las líneas. Objetivo conseguido.

—¿Cómo eran los glóbulos rojos?

—Estaban sin fragmentar, no es típico. Habrá que pensar en otras posibilidades diagnósticas. — Yo asentí, pensativa.

No había conseguido engañar a Emily y me mandó a hacer burocracia en vez de tomar la historia clínica de los niños ingresados. Odiaba el trabajo burocrático, pero era una labor que por fuerza ocupaba gran parte de mi labor profesional. Lo peor ahora era que estar sentada frente a la pantalla no me ayudaba nada. Mientras tecleaba mi cabeza se escapaba una y otra vez, unas veces recordando la cita con Edward, otras ideando teorías que explicaran por qué aún no sabía nada de él, por qué no había respondido a mi llamada, y las demás insultándome a mi misma por darle tanta importancia a cosas que no la debían tener.

—Bella, ¿puedo interrumpirte un momento?— sonó una voz masculina a mi espalda.

Era Paul. Me giré y asentí con la cabeza, extrañada de ver a un anestesista perdido por la sala de pediatría. No lo había oído entrar, concentrada como estaba en mis cavilaciones y mis informes. Se acercó y tomó una silla, colocándose a mi lado.

—Tú dirás.

—Hemos quedado unos cuantos para salir el viernes por la noche. Algo tranquilo, sin movernos de Forks. Hay un pub que no está mal. ¿Te apetece venir?

—No lo sé. Hace días que no descanso mucho— dije, poniendo cara de circunstancias.

—No hace falta que lo jures, se te nota. Oye, anímate, también vendrá Angela, se lo acabo de preguntar. Jake viene este fin de semana y se apunta. Y Anne, Jessica, Monica, Jared… Mike no, aún está flojo por la gripe y tiene guardia el sábado.

Eso debería haberme acabado de convencer. Pero seguía sin ánimos. Decidí confiarme a Paul.

—¿Y Edward?— musité, intentando parecer indiferente. Su expresión se volvió cautelosa.

—Edward no viene. Bella…—hizo una breve pausa y tomó aire— hace tiempo pidió una estancia de cirugía torácica en el Hospital Northwest de Seattle y se la concedieron hace dos semanas. Tiene muchas cosas que preparar antes de irse.

Intenté aguantar las ganas de llorar que me habían entrado de repente, pero no pude evitar que mis ojos brillaran más de lo normal. Aparté bruscamente la mirada hacia la pantalla del ordenador.

—Gracias, no lo sabía. Ya te diré — me sentía incapaz de decir nada más con sentido.

Paul se quedó unos breves instantes a mi lado, seguramente sopesando qué hacer o decir. Luego se levantó y se marchó.

—Te esperamos mañana, Bella.

 


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

**  
**

BPOV

  


Esperé hasta que Paul se fue y salí precipitadamente del despacho. Me metí en el primer aseo que encontré y, tras poner el cerrojo, lloré hasta que me tranquilicé. Me sentía deprimida pero más serena, aunque ahora mi cara era todo un poema. A mis ojeras se les añadía una hinchazón de párpados que asustaba. Mojé mi cara con agua fría y salí en busca de mi jefa. La encontré en su despacho inclinada sobre un montón de papeles que había sobre la mesa.

—Emily, creo que me iría bien irme a casa— levantó la cara y al verme su expresión fue una mezcla de asombro y preocupación, que inmediatamente disimuló.

—De acuerdo, Bella. Vete a casa, no tienes buen aspecto. Y mañana no quiero verte aquí si no has descansado.

—Pero…

—Descansa. Medita. Escucha música. Come chocolate. Ve a pasear por el bosque… lo que sea que te haga sentir bien. Quiero que te recuperes.

—Gracias, Emily... Hasta mañana.

En cuanto llegué a casa me fui directa a mi dormitorio, y me quedé dormida llorando. Desperté a las pocas horas. Sólo eran las cinco de la tarde pero ya estaba oscuro, odiaba el invierno por eso. Miré por la ventana y tuve una gran sorpresa: el cielo estaba estrellado y había luna llena. Decidí que necesitaba salir, daría un paseo en coche. Me abrigué bien y me dirigí hacia mi vehículo. Aún no le había quitado las cadenas, pues la nieve invadía la calzada en muchos tramos de la carretera. Una sola mirada a aquellas cadenas bastó para empañar mis ojos de nuevo. Me los sequé pasándome una mano por la cara con rabia y encendí el motor. Era una imprudencia conducir a esas horas y con tanto frío, pero me daba igual. Sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí hacia la playa de la reserva. La recordaba hermosa y tranquila, y sentía que necesitaba ver el mar, que siempre ha ejercido un efecto calmante en mí.

El camino a la playa de la reserva fue dificultoso, lo cual agradecí porque tuve que estar concentrada en la carretera y en nada más. Cuando salí del vehículo el viento helado me golpeó la poca piel que dejaba al descubierto, clavándome finas agujas. Me dirigí hacia el océano caminando sobre la espesa capa de nieve que ocultaba como un manto la arena de la playa.

Encontré una roca cercana al agua, la cual lamía serenamente la arena a su alcance. Me senté, observando el mar. Respiré profundamente, llenando mis pulmones con el helado aire perfumado con el aroma del océano. Sólo entonces me permití liberar mis pensamientos. La turbulencia de mis emociones se estaba calmando y me permitía pensar con más claridad. ¿Por qué no sabía nada de él? ¿Por qué se iba sin decirme nada? ¿Huía o simplemente era un plan premeditado? ¿Era su objetivo un simple polvo y luego largarse, y me había visto demasiado complicada? ¿Era esa la verdadera cara de Edward Cullen? ¿Se había ofendido por mi reacción? Entonces, ¿por qué no me dejaba explicarme? Demasiadas preguntas. Pero cavilara lo que cavilara, estaba clara una cosa: él no quería saber nada de mí. Cuando tuve esta revelación la ira sustituyó a la tristeza, y me sentí mejor.

Empecé a tiritar y miré el reloj. Llevaba una hora larga sentada en la roca, y me levanté de mi asiento sintiéndome como una abuela artrítica. Podía entrar en hipotermia si no empezaba a moverme ya. Me dirigí hacia el coche. _Loca Bella._ Acostumbrada a un clima templado despreciaba con imprudencia los peligros del frío. ¿Y si el coche no arrancaba? Ni siquiera había cogido el móvil. Me metí en el coche, temblando ya no sólo de frío, e intenté encender el motor. Suspiré de alivio al comprobar que funcionaba sin problemas.

Pero mi buena suerte no duró mucho. A unos tres kilómetros de Forks mi coche hizo un ruido extraño y se paró. Aproveché la inercia para apartarlo de la calzada y allá me quedé. _Idiota_. Tres kilómetros con el mal estado de los caminos y en plena noche iban a ser una muy dura prueba. Ahora me habría dado de bofetadas, pero por más hecha polvo que estuviera tenía sentido práctico y sabía que no serviría de nada. Si me quedaba quieta podía volver a enfriarme, así que me puse la ropa de abrigo, abrí la puerta del coche y me lancé al frío de la noche. En el momento en que cerré la puerta del vehículo las luces de otro coche que venía en dirección contraria me deslumbraron. Hice gestos para que parara, esperando que no fuera un asesino en serie.

 

EPOV

  


No sabía qué había pasado en el coche con Bella. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue volver a casa, conduciendo como un autómata. Durante horas estuve sentado sin mover ni una sola pestaña, dándole vueltas a los hechos. En ese tiempo estuve tentado mil y una veces de volver a la casa y leer el pensamiento de Angela para intentar comprender qué pasaba por la mente de Bella, pero sólo de pensarlo me remordía la conciencia. Maldita caballerosidad. Mi corazón no deseaba violar su intimidad, si ella no se sinceraba conmigo yo no debía jugar sucio con ella, pero la mente me incitaba a dejarme de miramientos. Lo mejor sería hablar con Bella, si ella quería hacerlo, claro.

Era de madrugada cuando recibí la llamada.

—Buenos días, hijo.

—Hola, papá.

—¿Papá? Casi nunca me llamas así. ¿Pasa algo, Edward? Sé que sólo lo haces cuando estás agobiado… ¿es Bella?

—Acertaste.

Le resumí los últimos acontecimientos. Me sentó bien hablar con él, aún así seguía confuso.

—¿Por qué crees que ella reaccionó así? ¿Crees que la asusté? No he salido nunca con humanas y ahora me planteo si hice algo mal –pregunté ansiosamente.

—Edward, no creo que la asustaras. Me parece más que se asustó.

—Sigue— eso me hacía sentir algo mejor, pero seguía sin saber a qué se refería.

—Quiero decir que creo que ella también está confusa por lo que siente, como tú. Quizá deberíais haber ido los dos un poco más… pausados.

—Eso pretendía. Pero algo se encendió entre los dos— suspiré.

—De eso quería hablarte, hijo. He estado investigando y no te creas que es tarea fácil, no hay tratados oficiales sobre nosotros y nuestra psicología – no bromeaba, así era Carlisle, científico hasta la médula— y hay algo que debes saber.

—Cuéntame, pero diría por tu tono que no me va a gustar— repuse secamente.

—Bien… he leído sobre algunos casos, viejas leyendas,— comentó ignorando mi tono— donde el olor personal de un humano atraía de forma especialmente intensa a uno de nuestra especie. Cuando el vampiro no sigue nuestra "dieta especial" el final nunca es feliz. Sabes que en nuestra especie el deseo físico y la sed se entremezclan a veces de forma que no sabes dónde empieza uno y dónde termina el otro. Según esas leyendas, la atracción que ejerce la víctima sobre el vampiro acaba en breve espacio de tiempo con la víctima desangrada — explicó en tono docente y cauto a la vez.

—¿Y qué sucede cuando el vampiro es como nosotros y no bebe sangre humana?—pregunté anhelante.

—No hay bibliografía al respecto.

—Papá, por lo que más quieras, deja de hablar como si estuvieras en un congreso. Soy yo, Edward. Aparta la profesionalidad por un instante — respondí cabreado.

—Lo siento, hijo. Tienes razón.— esta vez el tono de voz fue el habitual de Carlisle, cálido y sereno— Lo que me preocupa es eso. No sabemos qué esperar. Somos vampiros raros y no hay mucho escrito sobre nosotros. Pero la atracción sobre la que he leído es ta intensa que los vampiros no han podido evitar morder al oler "esa" sangre, aunque fuera una sola gota. ¿Cómo es tu atracción por Bella?

—No sé. Es una mezcla de sentimientos. Siento necesidad, deseo, preocupación…

—¿Y sed?— me interrumpió Carlisle.

—¿Sed? Carlisle, sabes que siempre hay sed cuando hablamos de relaciones con humanos. Ella no es diferente. Pero puedo contenerme, como con todos.

—No lo sabrás hasta que no huelas su sangre, y entonces quizá, sólo quizá, sea demasiado tarde, y tu naturaleza vampírica someta a tu voluntad. Sólo piénsalo, hijo — casi susurraba pero no tuve problemas para oírle.

—No. No. Me niego a pensar en esa posibilidad, yo jamás le haría daño — gruñí colgando el teléfono.

Después de eso seguí pensando durante horas, aunque sólo necesité unos minutos para tomar una decisión.

BPOV

—¿Has tenido alguna avería? No es una noche muy agradable para ir paseando por ahí. ¿Estás bien?

El conductor del otro coche era un hombre de menos de 40 años, rubio y atractivo. No tenía cara de asesino en serie, al contrario, se le veía preocupado por mí y tenía esas facciones que te hacían confiar en una persona sin problemas, pero yo había visto suficientes películas de terror como para saber que eso no quería decir nada. Su acompañante, que permanecía de pie al lado de su coche, era una mujer joven, que me miraba con preocupación también. Eso me tranquilizó, los psicópatas no solían ir acompañados de mujeres. Yo debía parecerles una loca.

—Bueno, sí, he tenido una avería— respondí sintiéndome muy tonta por habérmela jugado de esa manera.

—¿Me permites que le eche un vistazo?— concedí y él se puso a la labor.

—Es problema del anticongelante. Se ve que no eres de por aquí— comentó sonriente mirándome desde debajo del capó de mi auto. Era muy atractivo.

—No, cierto — le sonreí yo también sin poderlo evitar.

—Esto no se va a poder solucionar aquí, ¿vives en Forks?— asentí y prosiguió— Te llevamos al pueblo. Cuando llegues a casa podrás llamar al seguro del coche y que te manden una grúa para llevarlo al taller – era como haberme encontrado con mi padre. Me daba los consejos tan bien que no podía enfadarme aunque fueran obvios para cualquiera con sentido común.

Claro que debía pensar que yo no tenía de eso, y no le culpaba. Me acerqué a su coche. Sería la primera vez en mi vida que subiría a un Mercedes tan lujoso. La mujer me tendió una mano enguantada.

—Soy Esme. Encantada de conocerte… —hizo una pausa esperando que yo correspondiera.

—Bella. Encantada.— y le tendí la mano. A pesar de que con la luz lunar no se veía muy bien me pareció que daba un respingo al oír mi nombre y que su expresión cambiaba por un fugaz segundo.

—Has tenido suerte de encontrarte con nosotros, hija. ¿Seguro que estás bien? –comentó al tiempo que me abría la puerta de atrás. Comprendía que se refería a "bien" psicológicamente. Ciertamente ahora no me parecía nada racional lo que había hecho, y esa mujer, que debía tener como mucho diez años más que yo, me hacía sentir como una niña absurda. Y tenía razón, por desgracia.

—Sí, sí – respondí. Esme me miró con ternura, como si intuyera lo que me pasaba. Era extraño.

El conductor se presentó como Carlisle. Curiosos nombres.

En aquel coche se iba muy cómoda. Con tanta comodidad, el calor que sentía y la amabilidad de esa pareja me sentía tan relajada que empezaron a cerrárseme los ojos. Intentar dar conversación era superior a mí. Esme me observaba por el retrovisor, y se dio cuenta.

—Tranquila, Bella. Descansa.

Dejé que mi cuerpo se relajara pero haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no dormirme. Si echaba tan sólo una cabezada me encontraría peor al despertar.

En breve estuvimos enfrente de casa. Carlisle salió y antes de que pudiera evitarlo se lanzó a abrirme la puerta. Me dio un vuelco el corazón. Ese gesto caballeroso y poco habitual me había recordado a alguien en quien prefería no pensar.

—Deja que te acompañe hasta la puerta, quiero asegurarme de que llegas — dijo amable pero firmemente. Tuve claro que discutir era inútil. Me despedí de Esme y anduvimos en dirección a la casa.

En aquel momento se abrió la puerta y Angela salió corriendo hacia nosotros.

—¡Bella! ¡Estaba preocupada! ¿Sabes qué hora es? ¿Estás bien?— exclamó sin pausa para respirar, con el desasosiego reflejado en su rostro. Acto seguido miró a mi acompañante.— Doctor Cullen, ¿qué ha pasado?

La sorpresa fue tan grande que estuve a punto de caer al suelo. Me quedé mirando a mi acompañante con la mandíbula despegada. No podía creer que fuera el padre de Edward. Cuando él me dijo que lo adoptó su tío me esperaba… alguien mucho mayor. Y menos atractivo. Y su madre bien podía pasar por la hermana mayor de Edward. Carlisle correspondía a mi observación con una expresión de preocupación. La sorpresa me impedía articular palabra, ni siquiera algo de cortesía. Entonces intervino Angela.

—Muchas gracias por la ayuda, doctor Cullen. Ya me explicará Bella— dijo al tiempo que con un gesto de la cabeza dirigió un educado saludo a la mujer que esperaba en el Mercedes. Me tomó del brazo y literalmente me arrastró hacia el interior de la casa.

Angela me metió en la cama tras ayudarme a ponerme el pijama. Y esa noche sufrí pesadillas donde Edward aparecía con la cara de su padre y se negaba a rescatarme de morir congelada en un desierto de nieve.

Me desperté cerca del amanecer con la certeza de que no me volvería a dormir. Decidí que era la última noche que pasaba en vela. Mi trabajo se resentiría de ello, y no podía permitirlo. Además no quería preocupar a nadie con mi espectral aspecto. El domingo tenía guardia, así que esta noche tomaría un sedante. Lo necesitaba.

Fui dándole vueltas a los acontecimientos del día anterior. Me había sentado bien ir a pensar cerca del mar, como siempre, pero había sido una locura. Mi raciocinio estaba bajo mínimos. Podía haberme pasado algo si los padres de Edward no me hubieran encontrado. ¿Qué habrán pensado de mí? Y, bien pensado, ¿qué me importaba lo que pensaran? Debía olvidar a ese hombre. Sólo habíamos compartido un beso un día y un "medio revolcón" al día siguiente. Eso debió ser para él, si me atenía a los hechos. Me sentía engañada por haber llegado a pensar que le importaba, por haber creído unas palabras que los hechos estaban desmintiendo sin piedad, y me sentía estúpida por haber dejado que un hombre me rompiera el corazón en unos pocos días. La ira volvió a hacer aparición. Me levanté, me regalé una reconfortante ducha y me dirigí a preparar un reparador desayuno.

Mientras tomaba café contemplé el amanecer. En aquel momento Angela bajaba por las escaleras. La miré sorprendida, pues ella trabajaba de tardes y debería estar aún durmiendo. Comprendí de inmediato el motivo de ello: estaba inquieta por mí. Otra razón para dejar de languidecer por el donjuán cirujano. Estaba preocupando a gente a quien de veras importaba.

—Buenos días— saludó Angela mientras escudriñaba mi expresión. Se sentó ante mí en silencio.

—Lo siento— suspiré— siento comportarme de forma tan estúpida. He decidido que voy a pasar de todo. No quiero hablar de él, ¿de acuerdo? No me ha contestado las llamadas y se va a marchar del hospital sin despedirse. No merece que piense en él ni un segundo más. Siento haberte preocupado.

—Olvídalo. Pero… no comprendo nada— la expresión de mi amiga era de total confusión.— Jamás hubiera creído que Edward se comportara así. Es muy extraño.

—Déjalo ya – corté. — Cambiando de tema, me dijo Paul que ibais a salir esta noche. No le contesté, pero creo que iré.

—¿Así… sales y te tomas unas cervezas con nosotros? – repuso sonriente.

—Sí ¿Se lo dirás tú a Paul? No quiero ponerme a buscarlo por el hospital, y no tengo su teléfono.

Angela asintió. Estuvimos intercambiando cotilleos, criticando a Jessica y alegrándonos de que Mike no viniera a la salida de la noche. Me fui animando poco a poco. Me apetecía volver a ver a Jake y reírme con Anne y Mónica, y sabía que Angela se sentía muy bien por ello.

Ese viernes fue muy tranquilo y pude estar un ratito en la habitación de Daniel; lo entretuve haciendo marionetas con unos pequeños peluches que tenía en su cama, provocando sus risas. Escucharlas me hizo olvidar lo mal que me sentía por dentro. El niño estaba muy feliz porque le había dicho que se iba a ir a su casa y me estuvo explicando que quería volver al colegio porque tenía novia y la echaba de menos. Le di el informe de alta a la madre y lo cité a la consulta externa de pediatría. Cuando iba a salir de la habitación me llamó.

— _Dotora_ Bella.

—¿Sí?— volví a acercarme a él.

—También puedo ser tu novio. Te cuidaré.

Me aguanté las ganas de llorar y me dio un tierno abrazo antes de marcharme, apretándome suavemente entre sus bracitos. Me había tomado cariño a pesar de los pocos días que nos habíamos visto, y era mutuo. Pero estaba bien y era absurdo que siguiera ingresado. Tanto su función renal como la tensión arterial se habían normalizado. Que algo no estuviera claro en su caso no justificaba mantenerlo ingresado, muchas veces la evolución a largo plazo solucionaba las incertidumbres. Le di cita para la semana siguiente en la consulta externa.

Por la noche Jake nos vino a buscar con su coche. La dulzura en su mirada cuando saludó a Angela era más que obvia. Y a mi amiga le brillaron tanto los ojos al verle que pensé que bien podría iluminar el camino sin necesidad de faros en el coche. Aunque no me apetecía mucho hacerlo, Angela consiguió que me arreglara, y Jake nos dirigió un expresivo silbido a ambas.

El pub estaba casi vacío, pero la compañía era grata y no nos hacía falta nadie más. Éramos Anne, Paul, Monica, Jared, Jessica, Angela y yo. Noté que Jess quería dar conversación a Jake, pero este la ignoraba de tal forma que daba vergüenza ajena observarla. Sólo tenía ojos para Angela.

Como yo era la "nueva" todos se dedicaron a contarme anécdotas. Paul explicaba que había tenido problemas en una rotación que hizo en otro hospital.

—En nuestro hospital tenemos suerte de tener habitación individual, aunque sea en las consultas. En la Mayo Clinic de Minneapolis los residentes sólo tienen una gran habitación de descanso con varias camas.

—Sí, es lo normal, lo raro es lo que pasa en Forks. ¿Cuál es el problema?—dije.

—Soy sonámbulo. Durante la fase REM del sueño me muevo, camino, hablo, aunque no cada noche. Ya tiene miga que un anestesista tenga problemas de sueño, ¿no?— rió.

—Jamás había conocido ningún adulto con ese trastorno, creía que era algo pediátrico—me asombré.

—Pues ya ves, eso le decían a mis padres, y aún sigo con ello… Una vez casi me hinchan un ojo. Un compañero se despertó y me pilló de pie al lado de su camastro mirándolo, no sé qué pensaría él pero nada bueno, porque se lo tomó fatal. Le tuve que enseñar el informe que me hizo el neurofisiólogo para que dejara de mirarme mal — comentó mientras todos reíamos.

Después Jared y Paul comenzaron a explicar chistes de médicos, algunos de ellos bastante subidos de tono, pero como ya llevábamos más de un par de cervezas nos reímos muchísimo. Nadie nombró al cirujano donjuán durante la noche y lo pasé fenomenal, pero me fui antes que todos a pesar de la protesta de los demás. Debía descansar, y me encontraba tan bien que sabía que esa noche lo lograría sin pastillas. Dejé a Jake y Angela bastante acaramelados.

Aquella noche dormí sin sueños.

Me desperté bien entrada la mañana del sábado, cerca del mediodía. Observé mi cara en el espejo del baño: por fin parecía humana, y no una pariente cercana de los zombis. Me cepillé el pelo, me lavé la cara y fui a echarle un vistazo a la habitación de Angela. Ella seguía durmiendo como un tronco. Bajé hacia la cocina, y prepararé un suculento desayuno con tortitas, al más puro estilo americano. Y con café bien cargado.

El día era nuboso, para no variar. De nuevo me sentía equilibrada. No esperaba que sonara el timbre de la puerta y salté a abrir sin mirar, a pesar de que no iba muy presentable. No quería que despertaran a Angela. Me di cuenta de mi error demasiado tarde. Mierda. No había observado por la mirilla.

—Buenos días, Bella.— Edward Cullen estaba plantado ante mi puerta, observándome de arriba abajo. Sus bellos ojos lucían unas tenues ojeras. Vestía una camisa azul oscuro y vaqueros gastados, y al verlo así habría pensado que era un día de primavera si no fuera por la nieve que cubría nuestro pequeño jardín.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 

BPOV

**  
**

Sentí un dolor agudo en el pecho. Mi ira no había conseguido rebajar la atracción que sentía por él, era como si la gravedad me arrastrara hacia su cuerpo con casi tanta fuerza como me unía al suelo que pisaba. Durante un segundo deseé llevar algo más sexy que mi sencillo pijama de algodón, y al segundo siguiente me enfadé conmigo misma por pensar eso. Por fin reaccioné y me encaré con quien debía hacerlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— espeté, a punto de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

—Mis padres me explicaron lo que pasó la otra noche. Venía para saber cómo estabas — repuso con cara de preocupación.

 _¿Preocupación? Desde cuándo te importo, Edward Cullen?_ Odiaba los estragos que su sedosa voz y sus hipnóticos ojos causaban en mí y en mi recién recuperado equilibrio.

—Bien— le contesté fríamente— si es por eso ya te puedes ir.— Estaba siendo descortés, pero él no se merecía más. Sin embargo su expresión siguió inmutable.

—No es sólo eso. Quisiera que me concedieras unos minutos de tu tiempo— murmuró.

—No veo por qué— corté.

—Bella… por favor… — Joder. Si me lo pedía así y con esa expresión suplicante no podía negarme, no podía, aunque por dentro me estaba llamando estúpida cien veces.

Suspiré y le franqueé el paso en silencio. Decidida a seguir comportándome como una borde caminé sin decirle nada hacia la cocina, mientras él me seguía.

—Espero no haber interrumpido tu desayuno— comentó al reparar en la mesa.

—Ya había acabado. Voy a fregar los platos, y lo que sea que me tengas que decir me lo puedes soltar mientras lo hago — así no tendría que mirarle a los ojos mientras me decía que iba a acabar con algo que no debía haber empezado.

Recogí la mesa. Él se quedó de pie apoyado contra la pared opuesta al fregadero, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirándome. Aparté la vista de su cuerpo perfecto y felino, de sus sensuales labios… _¡Bella, contrólate!_ Me esforcé en recordar los motivos de mi enfado y así conseguí calmar las emociones que me estaban dividiendo. Me puse a la labor con los platos de la cena.

—Di lo que tengas que decir y lárgate— gruñí. Me ponía nerviosa tenerlo tan cerca de mí y quería que se fuera.

—Bella, no quiero que pienses que he estado jugando contigo. Todo que dije, lo que hice, salió de mi corazón. Me voy porque… porque creo que es lo mejor para ti— monté en cólera al oírle.

—No necesitabas venir para decirme eso, y venir a insultar mi inteligencia. ¿Lo pasaste bien tomándome el pelo? Lástima que no me pudiste echar un polvo, ¿no? La verdad, me encontraría mejor si no hubieras vuelto a aparecer. Si lo que querías era que me sintiera mejor la has jodido.

—Ya lo estoy viendo. Pero no sé cómo actuar contigo. No quería que estuvieras dolida conmigo, y tampoco que te sintieras mal pensando en si habías hecho algo para que yo me comportase de una forma tan... impresentable. También deseaba decirte que podemos ser sólo amigos — ¿su voz sonaba atormentada? A este hombre podían darle el óscar al mejor actor.

—Jamás había escuchado una sarta semejante de tonterías saliendo de la boca de un hombre, y mira que las he oído grandes – dije furiosa y entre dientes, pues Angela aún seguía durmiendo.

Estaba realmente colérica y me desconcentré de lo que estaba haciendo. Limpiaba unas tijeras de cocina con el estropajo cuando este se me resbaló de las manos y las tijeras acabaron provocando un largo y profundo corte en la palma de mi mano derecha. De mi boca se escapó un agudo grito de dolor, mientras la sangre goteaba en abundancia hasta el fregadero, mezclándose con el agua que salía del grifo.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue muy rápido. Edward apareció a mi lado como de la nada. Alcé la cara para mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y quedé paralizada. Nunca había visto esa expresión en su perfecto rostro. En su mirada centelleaba algo... animal. Una pequeña señal de alarma se encendió en mi interior, pero la ignoré. Estaba absolutamente fascinada.

Me tomó la mano herida, la alzó delicadamente, e hizo lo último que yo hubiera imaginado. Se llevó mi sangrante palma a la boca y la lamió. Sentí su lengua acariciando mi herida, apaciguando el dolor hasta hacerlo desaparecer. Cerró los párpados, su hermoso rostro transformado por una sensual expresión de placer. Mientras sentía sus labios sobre mi herida y su lengua lamiéndola una deliciosa corriente irradió desde mi mano a mi bajo vientre, y gemí. No podía creer lo que Edward estaba haciendo pero al mismo tiempo no quería que parara. Continuó lamiendo, besando, con lentitud infinita, los párpados cerrados con expresión de abandono absoluto. Sin darme cuenta el placer que sentía explotó dentro de mí y sentí humedad entre las piernas, que amenazaban con dejar de soportar mi peso. Él clavó sus ojos en los míos, su mirada oscura y brillante de deseo.

Un suave gruñido se escapó del fondo de su pecho y me encontré sentada en la encimera de la cocina, aferrándome a sus cabellos y rodeándole las caderas con mis piernas, completamente adherida a él. Me lamió los labios como instantes antes había hecho con mi herida. Entreabrí la boca y sentí el sabor metálico de mi sangre junto a la caricia de su lengua, que invadió mi boca regalándome sensaciones que jamás antes había sentido con un beso. Sellé mis labios contra los suyos y profundicé el contacto, rendida. Le escuché gemir desde la lejanía del pozo donde me sentía caer. ¿O era yo la que gemía? No había barreras, ni miedos. Ya no pensaba, sólo me dejaba llevar. Bajé las manos y las metí bajo su camisa, ansiosa por sentir su tacto. Mis yemas se deleitaron en la suave piel de su abdomen, cuya musculatura palpaba dura como la piedra. Él me imitó sin abandonar mi boca, y sus dedos se deslizaron bajo mi pijama ascendiendo por mi cintura, dejando una estela ardiente en cada poro de piel que rozaban. Me acarició la espalda y se desplazó con lentitud enloquecedora hacia mi abdomen, deslizándose suavemente hacia mis pechos. Ahogué un jadeo en su boca apenas los rozó, y un fuerte gemido cuando las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron mis pezones. De pronto abandonó mi boca para acercarse a mi oído.

—Viene Angela— susurró. Seguidamente estábamos de pie en la cocina, con la ropa en su sitio, mientras él observaba mi mano herida, que ya no sangraba, con gesto profesional.

 _¿Qué ha pasado?_ Intenté detener mis jadeos y componer una cara del tipo "oh, me acabo de hacer daño, qué torpe soy", aunque sabía que no engañaría a mi observadora amiga. Estaba segura de que el rubor de mi cara y el brillo de mis ojos me delataban.

—Es una herida limpia, sólo necesita unos pocos puntos de sutura— dijo Edward muy serio en cuanto Angela entró en la cocina.

Estaba claro por la expresión que lucía mi compañera que lo que menos esperaba era esa escena. No sé qué cara hubiera puesto de haber visto la que se había desarrollado momentos antes. La sorpresa cambió a preocupación cuando se acercó y vio el feo corte.

—¿Qué ha pasado?— nos miró interrogante. Abrí la boca para intentar decir algo pero aún era incapaz de hablar.

—Se cortó con las tijeras de cocina… no necesitan un afilado, eso está claro— dijo Edward.

Ang me estudiaba la expresión clavándome sus oscuros ojos. Se la veía confusa.

—Hay que suturar esto. La palma de la mano es muy delicada y hay que cuidar de que la cicatriz no haga retracción. Tengo un equipo de cirugía menor en el coche – al oír esto miré a Edward, incrédula. — ¿Qué pasa? Unas cuantas veces me ha ido muy bien para atender a accidentados en la carretera— explicó.

—Preferiría que me cosieran en el hospital— negué con la cabeza. Ya habíamos tenido suficiente contacto por hoy. Y por unos cuantos años.

—De acuerdo. Mike Newton estará encantado de hacerlo. ¿Te llevo en mi coche?— Edward alzó las cejas con cara de angelito.

Lo miré con ira. Realmente merecía un óscar. Yo sabía que por dentro cantaba victoria pero se guardó mucho de demostrarlo. Entretanto Angela observaba nuestra conversación como el que mira un partido de tenis y al final intervino en nombre del sentido común.

—Bella, Edward es experto en suturas subdérmicas. Creo que lo mejor sería que él te curase. Esa herida no pinta bien.

Exhalé con gran ruido, como el que da su brazo a torcer por la fuerza de los elementos, y asentí. Edward salió a buscar el equipo.

—Quédate conmigo. No quiero estar a solas con él –imploré en un susurro, como si Edward pudiera oírme desde fuera de la casa.

—No. Necesitáis hablar. No sé qué ha pasado aquí, pero seguro que no ha habido una buena conversación— me observó de arriba abajo, suspicaz.

—No nos ha dado tiempo, ¡llegó al poco de herirme! Y además no quiero hablar con él.

—Mientes fatal, amiga. — cabeceó Ang— Y no. Tienes que hablar con él.

Edward. Sólo pensar en lo que acababa de pasar me quemaba la piel. Y ahora mi traidora amiga nos quería dejar a solas.

—Podéis ir al comedor, está bien iluminado. Yo me quedaré en la cocina, desayunando tranquilamente. Supongo que no necesitarás ayuda, ¿no? — dijo Angela en cuanto él entró por la puerta. Edward negó con una sonrisa y ella se metió en la cocina y cerró la puerta, para fastidio mío.

Observé cómo él, que se había lavado las manos, preparaba todo el ritual necesario para darme puntos. Se colocó unos guantes y cargó la anestesia en la jeringa. Yo no podía pensar en nada, estaba como en shock. Y él ahí estaba, aparentando serenidad. Pero me había demostrado que sabía fingir demasiado bien.

—¿No me pones antiséptico?— no era un tema de conversación apasionante, pero me había llamado la atención.

—No te preocupes, no se te infectará— murmuró, y comenzó a suturarme la herida. Sus ágiles dedos se movían con tanta destreza con la aguja y las pinzas como anteriormente se habían movido sobre mi piel. Me quedé absorta en su trabajo.

—Tu amiga quiere que hablemos— dijo con suavidad.

Aparté los ojos de mi herida y me di cuenta de que me estaba observando mientras trabajaba. Volví la mirada hacia sus manos luchando por no ceder a la hipnosis y negué con la cabeza.

—Pero yo no quiero hablar, ¿para qué? No sirve de nada, si te vas a marchar — musité. _Te ibas a marchar sin decirme nada._

—No me iré. Es decir, no si tú no me lo pides.

—¿Ahora no te vas? ¿Y por qué te iba a pedir que te marcharas?—lo miré de nuevo, confusa. Ahora sí que no entendía nada de nada.

—Bella, ¿no has notado nada extraño en lo que ha pasado antes?— respondió alzando una ceja.

Vale, volvía el turno de sonrojarme.

—Sí.

—Y no… ¿no sientes temor? —me estudiaba atentamente la expresión, mientras daba otro punto a mi herida.

Rebusqué en mi interior. Sólo podía recordar la pequeña alarma que había sentido cuando vi su expresión, una alerta que había ignorado sin esfuerzo. Edward era más extraño de lo que hubiera imaginado y mi mente racional reconocía que debería estar como mínimo inquieta, pero mi corazón y mi instinto confiaban en él.

—¿Debería sentir temor? Dímelo tú— ahora era mi turno.

—No, ahora estoy seguro de que jamás te haría daño —repuso tajante.

—Pero antes lo creías –susurré, pensativa. ¿Por qué temía hacerme daño? Lo que me haría daño sería dejar de verle. Él me dirigió una dolorida mirada y asintió. —Entonces si tú ya no tienes tu razón para marcharte yo no te pediré que lo hagas.

—Quizá lo hagas cuando sepas más de mí— me acabó de colocar el vendaje y tomó mis manos entre las suyas, clavándome una mirada intensa.

—¿Qué he de saber? ¿Eres un criminal?

—No.

—¿Pues qué?

—Bella… antes de decidir debes conocerme un poco mejor, pero por hoy basta de descubrimientos; será mejor que me marche — me soltó las manos con suavidad y se levantó. Le seguí de forma automática.— ¿Cenas conmigo el lunes? O el martes si estás demasiado cansada de la guardia de mañana— dijo desde la puerta.

—El lunes está bien— aseguré.

Me dedicó una sonrisa que para no variar me hizo temblar las piernas e, inclinándose, rozó apenas mis labios con los suyos. Involuntariamente inspiré su aroma con fuerza.

—Despídeme de Angela.

Esta salió de la cocina en cuanto oyó la puerta cerrarse.

—Parece que ha ido bien—sonrió al verme la cara.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 

**** BPOV

Ángela se marchó a pasar el sábado con Jake. Yo tenía trabajo que hacer y me negué a acompañarles a pesar de su insistencia. Aunque si no hubiera tenido tareas me las habría inventado, su relación estaba dando un paso adelante y no pensaba entorpecerla. Y a mí me vendría muy bien algo de tiempo para pensar.

Aparté la vista de la pantalla después de haber leído el mismo párrafo diez veces y no haberme enterado de nada. Definitivamente, el _Pediatric Nephrology_ debía irse a tomar viento. Sólo tenía a Edward en la cabeza.

Fui a prepararme un café. Estaba en la cocina, e involuntariamente vívidas imágenes de lo sucedido por la mañana me llenaron la mente. Todo era extraño. Recordé sus palabras. Él dijo que se marcharía sólo si le pedía que lo hiciera. ¿Qué había pasado para que cambiara de idea? Me había lamido la sangre de la herida. No, definitivamente eso no era normal. Nos habíamos besado. Esto sí era más normal, y no era la primera vez que pasaba. Intenté pensar con lógica. Edward había probado mi sangre y no se marchaba porque entonces ya no creía ser peligroso para mí. ¿Por qué hizo aquello y por qué fue todo tan… erótico? Me sonrojé sólo de recordarlo. Lo peor era que él se había dado cuenta, lo vi en su expresión. Fue entonces cuando me arrastró a la encimera y me besó.

El café subió con un ruido borboteante. Me lo serví y me senté a la mesa de la cocina.

Pensaba. Me venían a la cabeza ideas locas, personajes como Hannibal Lecter. Sólo eran pensamientos absurdos, yo le creía cuando decía que no era un criminal, pero mi imaginación podía más.

Había más cosas extrañas en él, como lo veloz que parecía moverse a veces, pero eso podía ser una falsa percepción mía, me turbaba tanto su cercanía que mis sentidos parecían funcionar peor. La sangre. Eso era lo más raro de todo. Ahí debía estar la clave.

De pronto una idea se encendió en mi cerebro: nunca había visto comer a Edward, como mucho tomar un sorbo de café el día que salimos. ¿Sangre? ¿Un cirujano al que le gusta beber sangre? Solté una carcajada medio histérica. Me iba a volver loca. ¿Cómo podía pensar en esas cosas?

Seguí sorbiendo el café. Quizás Edward tenía alguna enfermedad del metabolismo que yo no conocía. Eso debía ser. Me dirigí al ordenador. Absurdamente miré a mi espalda antes de teclear en la web de la Librería Nacional de Medicina. Me sentía ridícula con lo que estaba haciendo, pero usar la lógica científica era la única forma que veía de plantearme la cuestión si no quería que peligrara mi salud mental. Crucé los términos "sangre" y "alimentación" en mi búsqueda. La mayoría de artículos que resultaron eran para veterinarios. Otros hablaban de picaduras de artrópodos, pero ninguno de gente que se alimentara de sangre. Por lo menos tampoco había ningún artículo de revista psiquiátrica sobre locos que bebían sangre de sus parejas, ya era un punto positivo. Y yo quería ser positiva.

Empezaba a estar muy turbada. Miré la hora… las cuatro de la tarde, quedaban un par de horas antes de que Angela volviera. No podía quedarme así hasta el lunes. Tenía que hablar con él. Tenía que preguntarle, no sabía cómo, pero encontraría la manera. Al fin y al cabo él me había dicho que me explicaría más cosas… que quizá no me iban a gustar. ¿No me gustaría si supiera que bebía sangre? No me resultaba una idea agradable, pero… de dónde sacaba esa sangre era lo importante. Dios, estaba hecha un lío.

Me detuve un instante antes de darle al botón de llamada ¿Confiaba en él? No era racional hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero ya había admitido que Edward se había bebido todo mi sentido común. Y contra toda lógica sí, confiaba en él.

 _—¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?—_ sonó precavido.

—No. Sí. No, quiero decir que estoy bien pero si no hablo contigo ahora voy a enloquecer. Si es que no me falta ya un tornillo.

_—¿No quieres esperar hasta el lunes? Sería lo mejor._

—Creo que no. A menos que quieras que pase la noche en vela y mañana cometa un error médico del cual te haré responsable, por la falta de sueño— amenacé. Él rió. Cómo me gustaba escuchar ese sonido.

 _—Vale, pequeña manipuladora. ¿Y quién te dice a ti que después de hablar conmigo podrás dormir?_ – repuso. Tocada.

—No lo sé, pero te aseguro que en la situación actual no dormiré— insistí.

 _—Bien…—_ pareció dudar un instante _— No quiero ese cargo sobre mi conciencia. ¿Te paso a buscar ahora?_

—Te espero.

Me puse lo primero que encontré, unos pantalones muy viejos y un jersey grueso bastante feo, que guardaba solamente porque era cálido. De calzado, unas gruesas botas de montaña. No quería parecer demasiado interesada en arreglarme, sólo íbamos a hablar, no quería que lo que sentía por él me arrastrara como solía suceder últimamente. Intenté estar poco o nada "sexy". Pero me dejé el cabello suelto… claro, era por el frío.

Suspiré ante el espejo. ¿A quién quería engañar? Sabía que a él le gustaba más así.

Mis propósitos fueron absolutamente inútiles, tal como comprobé al abrir la puerta. Me observó de arriba abajo admirativo, como si llevara puesta carísima ropa de firma en vez de un jersey anti—ligue.

—Eres preciosa. Aunque te empeñaras más aún en no estar guapa jamás lo conseguirías – me dijo, burlón. Me sonrojé.

—No me he empeñado en nada, es mi ropa de más abrigo y te agradecería que lo respetaras — mentí a medias mientras me ponía el anorak que colgaba al lado de la puerta.

—Claro, claro— se rió, tendiéndome la mano— ¿damos un paseo por el bosque? O lo que quieras. A lo mejor prefieres que haya gente a nuestro alrededor— comentó como indiferente, pero atento a mis reacciones.

—¿Por… por qué iba a preferir eso?—farfullé, perdida en su mirada.

—Hum, no sé… ¿no te parezco un tanto extraño? ¿No tienes instinto de supervivencia, Bella Swan? ¿No te enseñó tu madre a no fiarte de los tíos raritos como yo?

—Eres raro hasta decir basta, Edward. Pero confío en ti, y no me preguntes por qué – respondí, cabreada por su alusión a mi falta de sentido común. Aunque, por otra parte, estaba de acuerdo con él.

Le tomé la mano y salimos, cruzando la carretera y adentrándonos en el bosque. La tierra estaba todavía cubierta de nieve en algunas zonas, en otras la hierba estaba húmeda. El olor mezcla de tierra y vegetación mojada se mezclaba con el aroma del hombre que caminaba a mi lado, deleitándome.

Me tuve que poner los guantes, porque tenía las manos heladas. Edward también, pero no parecía importarle. Caminábamos en silencio. Yo solía estar incómoda con ese tipo de situaciones a menos que tuviera mucha confianza con la otra persona. Pero con él podía limitarme a andar, respirar, disfrutar de su mano sujetando la mía, sin decir nada en absoluto. Era extraño.

Estuve cavilando cómo empezar con lo que quería decirle y que no pensara que estaba loca. Él aguardaba a que yo tomara la palabra.

—Edward… ¿por qué has hecho lo de antes?— fui directa, ya que no se me ocurría cómo hacerlo de otra forma.

—¿Besarte? Es obvio, ¿no? —lo miré enfadada. Me estaba tomando el pelo otra vez.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero— repuse, seria. Suspiró.

—De acuerdo— tomó aire con fuerza.— Ha sido el olor de tu sangre. Me ha trastornado— lo miré mientras caminábamos. Él miraba al frente. Pasó un largo rato hasta que prosiguió — Bella, yo no puedo alimentarme como tú… mi metabolismo sólo procesa la sangre— dijo.

Así que yo no andaba desencaminada.

—¿De dónde la sacas? ¿Del ... banco de sangre del hospital? — no podía admitir otra posibilidad.

—¿Qué! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que haría eso? ¡Robarles la sangre a los pacientes! ¡Con lo que escasea! —se le veía tan indignado porque yo hubiera sido capaz de pensar eso de él que no pude evitarlo y me dio un ataque de risa. Él me miró como si temiera por mi salud mental.

—Perdona. Es la conversación más absurda de toda mi vida— expliqué entrecortadamente. No podía parar de reír. Yo también empezaba a dudar de mi sano juicio, porque en el fondo no dejaba de encontrar un tanto divertida la situación.

—Tienes un sentido del humor un tanto peculiar, Swan — frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento. Ya está. Ya me calmo. Son sólo… nervios. Entonces, ¿de dónde sacas la sangre?

—Bella, te he hablado de sangre, pero en ningún momento he dicho que sea sangre humana. Cazo. Animales— concretó. De pronto sentí un tremendo alivio ante lo obvio, tan enorme que casi creía que me iba a estallar el pecho.

—Animales…— repetí, pensativa.— ¿Hueles la sangre? – de pronto paró y se puso frente a mí, alzándome el mentón.

—La huelo. Normalmente no tengo problema, ni siquiera en el trabajo. Pero el olor de la tuya… me hace perder el control— observé un leve atisbo de la expresión animal que había mostrado por la mañana.

—Lo normal al escuchar eso sería salir corriendo, pero no sé cómo tus palabras me producen el efecto contrario. Tengo un problema contigo — murmuré sin apenas voz. Esa mirada, su presencia, me atraían, me embrujaban.

—Sí, está claro que tienes un grave problema— se inclinó sobre mí, las manos sobre mi rostro. Sentía su aliento embriagador acariciándome, encendiéndome — Hueles demasiado bien. Y sabes aún mejor. Podría volverme adicto a ti— sus labios estaban demasiado cerca. Hice acopio de la poca voluntad que conservaba, puse las manos en su pecho y me separé de él una distancia prudencial.

—Edward. Hablemos.

—Perdona ¿tenías más preguntas?—sonrió.

—Ahora no recuerdo— él rió y me atrajo hacia sí, abrazándome.

—Yo sí tengo preguntas— murmuró cerca de mi oído— ¿Siempre reaccionas así cuando te lamen las heridas?— dijo con voz sensual. Me ruboricé hasta la raíz del cabello.

—No lo sé porque es la primera vez que me lo hacen. Dímelo tú —contraataqué— ¿Es normal que las chicas reaccionen así cuando haces eso?— me miró serio sin soltar su abrazo.

—No lo sé, también era mi primera vez. Ya te he dicho que nunca antes me había descontrolado.

—¿Nunca habías probado la sangre humana? — pregunté con un hilo de voz. Empezaba a inquietarme cada vez más el rumbo de la conversación.

—Sí, sí lo hice, hace muchísimo tiempo— suspiró y me observó atentamente la cara— Bella, ¿no te preguntas cómo se llama mi trastorno?— me separó de él sin soltarme completamente pero sentí frío, percibiendo el vacío entre los dos. Negué con la cabeza. Aún estaba procesando lo que acababa de decirme — ¿No lo quieres saber?— repetí el gesto. No quería saberlo. No ahora. Él tenía razón, bastaba de descubrimientos por hoy.— ¿Volvemos a tu casa?— Afirmé con la cabeza. No tenía nada que decir, mi mente estaba en blanco.

Volvimos para casa cogidos de la mano y en silencio. Yo continuaba incapaz de pensar. Sólo se repetían sus palabras en mi mente como un eco, como si mi cerebro estuviera vacío.

—¿Quieres que mañana te lleve al trabajo?—preguntó con inseguridad.

—¿Eh?— definitivamente mi mente ya estaba dañada, o no contestaba o me salían monosílabos.

—Bella, tienes el coche en el taller, supongo— abrí mucho los ojos. ¡Era cierto! Ni siquiera lo había pensado.

—Si no te importa madrugar un domingo…—paré cuando me miró como un padre que pilla a su hijo cometiendo una falta.

—¿Prefieres que te lleve Angela, o ir a pie? Bella, no te preocupes por mi sueño.

—De acuerdo… ¿mañana a las 7.30 aquí?— habíamos llegado a la puerta de casa. Él asintió. Nos quedamos mirando; sus ojos tenían un fondo de tristeza y duda.

—Hasta mañana, pues— me apretó la mano y se giró para marcharse.

—Edward — me acerqué a él, me puse de puntillas aferrada a su cuello y le besé los labios desplazándome por ellos con suavidad, lenta y tiernamente. Sonrió contra mi boca.

—Gracias por confiar en mí — apoyó su frente contra la mía durante unos instantes y se despidió.

Cuando llegó Angela yo continuaba siendo un manojo de nervios. Intentaba calmarme preparando una cena que no sabía si iba a poder probar, mientras ella me explicaba el día tan maravilloso que había pasado con Jake, y que se habían besado. Me alegré mucho por la noticia. ¡Por fin! Se la veía resplandeciente. Habían quedado para verse mañana.

—Bueno, ahora tú. Por cierto – me observó de arriba abajo— ese jersey y esos pantalones están diciendo "hay unas estupendas rebajas de moda en Port Angeles y mejores aún en Seattle".— Yo me miré la ropa y luego a ella.

—Pasa de mí. Es calentito. Y no tengo nada que contar— zanjé mientras vigilaba atentamente las hamburguesas de la plancha.

—Os habéis besado. Habéis hablado. Y no hay nada de contar. Vale — repuso burlona.

—No… Espera ¿cómo sabes que nos hemos besado?

—Bueno. A ti se te lee en la cara como un libro abierto. Edward disimula muy bien, pero de cintura para abajo… no — estalló en risas mientras mi rostro se encendía en llamas.

—¡ANGELA! Eres… —volví a voltear las hamburguesas—. Vale, esta mañana nos hemos besado, pero ahora no tengo ganas de hablar del tema, es… complicado— si se me ocurría soltarle a mi amiga lo que me había dicho Edward pensaría que era una broma de mal gusto o peor.

Decidimos cenar viendo una película. Fui repasando las que teníamos encajadas en el mueble del comedor. "El silencio de los corderos" o "Drácula de Bram Stoker" no eran buenas opciones. Mejor "Full Monty", al menos nos reiríamos un rato.

Me acosté pronto, pero tuve la precaución de tomarme un ansiolítico. No me gustaba hacerlo pero mañana trabajaba las 24 horas y sabía que de no tomarlo no dormiría. Cuando fui a poner el despertador en el móvil vi que había un mensaje de Edward. Con el corazón acelerado lo leí.

" _Buenas noches, Bella. Espero que puedas descansar. Anhelo que llegue mañana para volver a verte, pero si tú no deseas verme más sólo dímelo y desapareceré de tu vida._

_E."_

Sin pensarlo un instante contesté. Mi ya escasa prudencia desaparecía por completo con este mensaje.

" _Yo también deseo volver a verte, rarito Cullen. No me sacarás de tu vida tan fácil. Buenas noches._

_B."_

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

" _Tú ya estás en mi vida, temeraria Swan. Hasta que lo decidas. Buenas noches_

_E."_

Sonreí con su respuesta y cerré la luz. Inmediatamente me dormí. Fue una noche sin sueños.

 

EPOV

  


Cuando acabé de hablar, Carlisle se levantó y se quedó mirando por la ventana, las manos en los bolsillos. Esme seguía sentada a mi lado frente a la chimenea, pensativa. Les había contado a ambos el incidente de la mañana con la sangre de Bella, así como nuestra pequeña conversación.

—Es una chica extraña. Por lo que dices no sólo no se asustó con tu reacción sino que cuando le hablaste de tu "dieta especial" no salió huyendo – continuaba desconcertado.

Por respeto a nuestra intimidad no le había explicado a Carlisle que Bella no sólo no se había asustado sino que había disfrutado sensualmente de mi reacción. Sólo de recordarlo se despertaba mi propia lujuria.

—No. Y creo que puedo confiar en ella.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Vas a explicárselo todo?— se giró y me observó con reparo.

—Sí… bueno, todo de golpe no. Sería demasiado. Es lista. Le diré lo más importante, y lo demás lo deducirá ella.

—¿Has pensado a lo que te expones?

—A volver a empezar en otro sitio. Sólo eso ¿crees que alguien la creería si repitiera lo que escuche de mi boca? Pero no dirá nada. Ella, Carlisle, es distinta.

—Me tiene realmente sorprendido lo que sientes por ella, y más aún que ella te corresponda a pesar de lo que ya sabe de ti. Pero no olvides que te arriesgas a más cosas, Edward. Te estás enamorando, si es que no lo estás ya. Pero ella es humana, su existencia…

—Ya lo sé — corté—. Pero me he hartado de pensar. Y no voy a decidir por ella. Que sea ella la que elija si me quiere o no en su vida, y de qué forma.— Miré a Esme y me sonrió, maternal. Luego hubo un breve cruce de miradas entre ellos dos y Carlisle pareció más convencido.

—Hijo, creo que ya has sopesado todas las posibilidades. No sé cómo saldrá esto, pero está bien que sigas adelante si crees que debe ser así, y respeto tu decisión — dijo ella. Carlisle se limitó a asentir, con la duda aún escrita en los ojos.

—Gracias por vuestro apoyo. Lo necesitaba— les sonreí.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

**  
**

BPOV

  


Ángela se marchó a pasar el sábado con Jake. Yo tenía trabajo que hacer y me negué a acompañarles a pesar de su insistencia. Aunque si no hubiera tenido tareas me las habría inventado, su relación estaba dando un paso adelante y no pensaba entorpecerla. Y a mí me vendría muy bien algo de tiempo para pensar.

Aparté la vista de la pantalla después de haber leído el mismo párrafo diez veces y no haberme enterado de nada. Definitivamente, el _Pediatric Nephrology_ debía irse a tomar viento. Sólo tenía a Edward en la cabeza.

Fui a prepararme un café. Estaba en la cocina, e involuntariamente vívidas imágenes de lo sucedido por la mañana me llenaron la mente. Todo era extraño. Recordé sus palabras. Él dijo que se marcharía sólo si le pedía que lo hiciera. ¿Qué había pasado para que cambiara de idea? Me había lamido la sangre de la herida. No, definitivamente eso no era normal. Nos habíamos besado. Esto sí era más normal, y no era la primera vez que pasaba. Intenté pensar con lógica. Edward había probado mi sangre y no se marchaba porque entonces ya no creía ser peligroso para mí. ¿Por qué hizo aquello y por qué fue todo tan… erótico? Me sonrojé sólo de recordarlo. Lo peor era que él se había dado cuenta, lo vi en su expresión. Fue entonces cuando me arrastró a la encimera y me besó.

El café subió con un ruido borboteante. Me lo serví y me senté a la mesa de la cocina.

Pensaba. Me venían a la cabeza ideas locas, personajes como Hannibal Lecter. Sólo eran pensamientos absurdos, yo le creía cuando decía que no era un criminal, pero mi imaginación podía más.

Había más cosas extrañas en él, como lo veloz que parecía moverse a veces, pero eso podía ser una falsa percepción mía, me turbaba tanto su cercanía que mis sentidos parecían funcionar peor. La sangre. Eso era lo más raro de todo. Ahí debía estar la clave.

De pronto una idea se encendió en mi cerebro: nunca había visto comer a Edward, como mucho tomar un sorbo de café el día que salimos. ¿Sangre? ¿Un cirujano al que le gusta beber sangre? Solté una carcajada medio histérica. Me iba a volver loca. ¿Cómo podía pensar en esas cosas?

Seguí sorbiendo el café. Quizás Edward tenía alguna enfermedad del metabolismo que yo no conocía. Eso debía ser. Me dirigí al ordenador. Absurdamente miré a mi espalda antes de teclear en la web de la Librería Nacional de Medicina. Me sentía ridícula con lo que estaba haciendo, pero usar la lógica científica era la única forma que veía de plantearme la cuestión si no quería que peligrara mi salud mental. Crucé los términos "sangre" y "alimentación" en mi búsqueda. La mayoría de artículos que resultaron eran para veterinarios. Otros hablaban de picaduras de artrópodos, pero ninguno de gente que se alimentara de sangre. Por lo menos tampoco había ningún artículo de revista psiquiátrica sobre locos que bebían sangre de sus parejas, ya era un punto positivo. Y yo quería ser positiva.

Empezaba a estar muy turbada. Miré la hora… las cuatro de la tarde, quedaban un par de horas antes de que Angela volviera. No podía quedarme así hasta el lunes. Tenía que hablar con él. Tenía que preguntarle, no sabía cómo, pero encontraría la manera. Al fin y al cabo él me había dicho que me explicaría más cosas… que quizá no me iban a gustar. ¿No me gustaría si supiera que bebía sangre? No me resultaba una idea agradable, pero… de dónde sacaba esa sangre era lo importante. Dios, estaba hecha un lío.

Me detuve un instante antes de darle al botón de llamada ¿Confiaba en él? No era racional hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero ya había admitido que Edward se había bebido todo mi sentido común. Y contra toda lógica sí, confiaba en él.

 _—¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?—_ sonó precavido.

—No. Sí. No, quiero decir que estoy bien pero si no hablo contigo ahora voy a enloquecer. Si es que no me falta ya un tornillo.

_—¿No quieres esperar hasta el lunes? Sería lo mejor._

—Creo que no. A menos que quieras que pase la noche en vela y mañana cometa un error médico del cual te haré responsable, por la falta de sueño— amenacé. Él rió. Cómo me gustaba escuchar ese sonido.

 _—Vale, pequeña manipuladora. ¿Y quién te dice a ti que después de hablar conmigo podrás dormir?_ – repuso. Tocada.

—No lo sé, pero te aseguro que en la situación actual no dormiré— insistí.

 _—Bien…—_ pareció dudar un instante _— No quiero ese cargo sobre mi conciencia. ¿Te paso a buscar ahora?_

—Te espero.

Me puse lo primero que encontré, unos pantalones muy viejos y un jersey grueso bastante feo, que guardaba solamente porque era cálido. De calzado, unas gruesas botas de montaña. No quería parecer demasiado interesada en arreglarme, sólo íbamos a hablar, no quería que lo que sentía por él me arrastrara como solía suceder últimamente. Intenté estar poco o nada "sexy". Pero me dejé el cabello suelto… claro, era por el frío.

Suspiré ante el espejo. ¿A quién quería engañar? Sabía que a él le gustaba más así.

Mis propósitos fueron absolutamente inútiles, tal como comprobé al abrir la puerta. Me observó de arriba abajo admirativo, como si llevara puesta carísima ropa de firma en vez de un jersey anti—ligue.

—Eres preciosa. Aunque te empeñaras más aún en no estar guapa jamás lo conseguirías – me dijo, burlón. Me sonrojé.

—No me he empeñado en nada, es mi ropa de más abrigo y te agradecería que lo respetaras — mentí a medias mientras me ponía el anorak que colgaba al lado de la puerta.

—Claro, claro— se rió, tendiéndome la mano— ¿damos un paseo por el bosque? O lo que quieras. A lo mejor prefieres que haya gente a nuestro alrededor— comentó como indiferente, pero atento a mis reacciones.

—¿Por… por qué iba a preferir eso?—farfullé, perdida en su mirada.

—Hum, no sé… ¿no te parezco un tanto extraño? ¿No tienes instinto de supervivencia, Bella Swan? ¿No te enseñó tu madre a no fiarte de los tíos raritos como yo?

—Eres raro hasta decir basta, Edward. Pero confío en ti, y no me preguntes por qué – respondí, cabreada por su alusión a mi falta de sentido común. Aunque, por otra parte, estaba de acuerdo con él.

Le tomé la mano y salimos, cruzando la carretera y adentrándonos en el bosque. La tierra estaba todavía cubierta de nieve en algunas zonas, en otras la hierba estaba húmeda. El olor mezcla de tierra y vegetación mojada se mezclaba con el aroma del hombre que caminaba a mi lado, deleitándome.

Me tuve que poner los guantes, porque tenía las manos heladas. Edward también, pero no parecía importarle. Caminábamos en silencio. Yo solía estar incómoda con ese tipo de situaciones a menos que tuviera mucha confianza con la otra persona. Pero con él podía limitarme a andar, respirar, disfrutar de su mano sujetando la mía, sin decir nada en absoluto. Era extraño.

Estuve cavilando cómo empezar con lo que quería decirle y que no pensara que estaba loca. Él aguardaba a que yo tomara la palabra.

—Edward… ¿por qué has hecho lo de antes?— fui directa, ya que no se me ocurría cómo hacerlo de otra forma.

—¿Besarte? Es obvio, ¿no? —lo miré enfadada. Me estaba tomando el pelo otra vez.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero— repuse, seria. Suspiró.

—De acuerdo— tomó aire con fuerza.— Ha sido el olor de tu sangre. Me ha trastornado— lo miré mientras caminábamos. Él miraba al frente. Pasó un largo rato hasta que prosiguió — Bella, yo no puedo alimentarme como tú… mi metabolismo sólo procesa la sangre— dijo.

Así que yo no andaba desencaminada.

—¿De dónde la sacas? ¿Del ... banco de sangre del hospital? — no podía admitir otra posibilidad.

—¿Qué! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que haría eso? ¡Robarles la sangre a los pacientes! ¡Con lo que escasea! —se le veía tan indignado porque yo hubiera sido capaz de pensar eso de él que no pude evitarlo y me dio un ataque de risa. Él me miró como si temiera por mi salud mental.

—Perdona. Es la conversación más absurda de toda mi vida— expliqué entrecortadamente. No podía parar de reír. Yo también empezaba a dudar de mi sano juicio, porque en el fondo no dejaba de encontrar un tanto divertida la situación.

—Tienes un sentido del humor un tanto peculiar, Swan — frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento. Ya está. Ya me calmo. Son sólo… nervios. Entonces, ¿de dónde sacas la sangre?

—Bella, te he hablado de sangre, pero en ningún momento he dicho que sea sangre humana. Cazo. Animales— concretó. De pronto sentí un tremendo alivio ante lo obvio, tan enorme que casi creía que me iba a estallar el pecho.

—Animales…— repetí, pensativa.— ¿Hueles la sangre? – de pronto paró y se puso frente a mí, alzándome el mentón.

—La huelo. Normalmente no tengo problema, ni siquiera en el trabajo. Pero el olor de la tuya… me hace perder el control— observé un leve atisbo de la expresión animal que había mostrado por la mañana.

—Lo normal al escuchar eso sería salir corriendo, pero no sé cómo tus palabras me producen el efecto contrario. Tengo un problema contigo — murmuré sin apenas voz. Esa mirada, su presencia, me atraían, me embrujaban.

—Sí, está claro que tienes un grave problema— se inclinó sobre mí, las manos sobre mi rostro. Sentía su aliento embriagador acariciándome, encendiéndome — Hueles demasiado bien. Y sabes aún mejor. Podría volverme adicto a ti— sus labios estaban demasiado cerca. Hice acopio de la poca voluntad que conservaba, puse las manos en su pecho y me separé de él una distancia prudencial.

—Edward. Hablemos.

—Perdona ¿tenías más preguntas?—sonrió.

—Ahora no recuerdo— él rió y me atrajo hacia sí, abrazándome.

—Yo sí tengo preguntas— murmuró cerca de mi oído— ¿Siempre reaccionas así cuando te lamen las heridas?— dijo con voz sensual. Me ruboricé hasta la raíz del cabello.

—No lo sé porque es la primera vez que me lo hacen. Dímelo tú —contraataqué— ¿Es normal que las chicas reaccionen así cuando haces eso?— me miró serio sin soltar su abrazo.

—No lo sé, también era mi primera vez. Ya te he dicho que nunca antes me había descontrolado.

—¿Nunca habías probado la sangre humana? — pregunté con un hilo de voz. Empezaba a inquietarme cada vez más el rumbo de la conversación.

—Sí, sí lo hice, hace muchísimo tiempo— suspiró y me observó atentamente la cara— Bella, ¿no te preguntas cómo se llama mi trastorno?— me separó de él sin soltarme completamente pero sentí frío, percibiendo el vacío entre los dos. Negué con la cabeza. Aún estaba procesando lo que acababa de decirme — ¿No lo quieres saber?— repetí el gesto. No quería saberlo. No ahora. Él tenía razón, bastaba de descubrimientos por hoy.— ¿Volvemos a tu casa?— Afirmé con la cabeza. No tenía nada que decir, mi mente estaba en blanco.

Volvimos para casa cogidos de la mano y en silencio. Yo continuaba incapaz de pensar. Sólo se repetían sus palabras en mi mente como un eco, como si mi cerebro estuviera vacío.

—¿Quieres que mañana te lleve al trabajo?—preguntó con inseguridad.

—¿Eh?— definitivamente mi mente ya estaba dañada, o no contestaba o me salían monosílabos.

—Bella, tienes el coche en el taller, supongo— abrí mucho los ojos. ¡Era cierto! Ni siquiera lo había pensado.

—Si no te importa madrugar un domingo…—paré cuando me miró como un padre que pilla a su hijo cometiendo una falta.

—¿Prefieres que te lleve Angela, o ir a pie? Bella, no te preocupes por mi sueño.

—De acuerdo… ¿mañana a las 7.30 aquí?— habíamos llegado a la puerta de casa. Él asintió. Nos quedamos mirando; sus ojos tenían un fondo de tristeza y duda.

—Hasta mañana, pues— me apretó la mano y se giró para marcharse.

—Edward — me acerqué a él, me puse de puntillas aferrada a su cuello y le besé los labios desplazándome por ellos con suavidad, lenta y tiernamente. Sonrió contra mi boca.

—Gracias por confiar en mí — apoyó su frente contra la mía durante unos instantes y se despidió.

Cuando llegó Angela yo continuaba siendo un manojo de nervios. Intentaba calmarme preparando una cena que no sabía si iba a poder probar, mientras ella me explicaba el día tan maravilloso que había pasado con Jake, y que se habían besado. Me alegré mucho por la noticia. ¡Por fin! Se la veía resplandeciente. Habían quedado para verse mañana.

—Bueno, ahora tú. Por cierto – me observó de arriba abajo— ese jersey y esos pantalones están diciendo "hay unas estupendas rebajas de moda en Port Angeles y mejores aún en Seattle".— Yo me miré la ropa y luego a ella.

—Pasa de mí. Es calentito. Y no tengo nada que contar— zanjé mientras vigilaba atentamente las hamburguesas de la plancha.

—Os habéis besado. Habéis hablado. Y no hay nada de contar. Vale — repuso burlona.

—No… Espera ¿cómo sabes que nos hemos besado?

—Bueno. A ti se te lee en la cara como un libro abierto. Edward disimula muy bien, pero de cintura para abajo… no — estalló en risas mientras mi rostro se encendía en llamas.

—¡ANGELA! Eres… —volví a voltear las hamburguesas—. Vale, esta mañana nos hemos besado, pero ahora no tengo ganas de hablar del tema, es… complicado— si se me ocurría soltarle a mi amiga lo que me había dicho Edward pensaría que era una broma de mal gusto o peor.

Decidimos cenar viendo una película. Fui repasando las que teníamos encajadas en el mueble del comedor. "El silencio de los corderos" o "Drácula de Bram Stoker" no eran buenas opciones. Mejor "Full Monty", al menos nos reiríamos un rato.

Me acosté pronto, pero tuve la precaución de tomarme un ansiolítico. No me gustaba hacerlo pero mañana trabajaba las 24 horas y sabía que de no tomarlo no dormiría. Cuando fui a poner el despertador en el móvil vi que había un mensaje de Edward. Con el corazón acelerado lo leí.

" _Buenas noches, Bella. Espero que puedas descansar. Anhelo que llegue mañana para volver a verte, pero si tú no deseas verme más sólo dímelo y desapareceré de tu vida._

_E."_

Sin pensarlo un instante contesté. Mi ya escasa prudencia desaparecía por completo con este mensaje.

" _Yo también deseo volver a verte, rarito Cullen. No me sacarás de tu vida tan fácil. Buenas noches._

_B."_

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

" _Tú ya estás en mi vida, temeraria Swan. Hasta que lo decidas. Buenas noches_

_E."_

Sonreí con su respuesta y cerré la luz. Inmediatamente me dormí. Fue una noche sin sueños.

 

EPOV

  


Cuando acabé de hablar, Carlisle se levantó y se quedó mirando por la ventana, las manos en los bolsillos. Esme seguía sentada a mi lado frente a la chimenea, pensativa. Les había contado a ambos el incidente de la mañana con la sangre de Bella, así como nuestra pequeña conversación.

—Es una chica extraña. Por lo que dices no sólo no se asustó con tu reacción sino que cuando le hablaste de tu "dieta especial" no salió huyendo – continuaba desconcertado.

Por respeto a nuestra intimidad no le había explicado a Carlisle que Bella no sólo no se había asustado sino que había disfrutado sensualmente de mi reacción. Sólo de recordarlo se despertaba mi propia lujuria.

—No. Y creo que puedo confiar en ella.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Vas a explicárselo todo?— se giró y me observó con reparo.

—Sí… bueno, todo de golpe no. Sería demasiado. Es lista. Le diré lo más importante, y lo demás lo deducirá ella.

—¿Has pensado a lo que te expones?

—A volver a empezar en otro sitio. Sólo eso ¿crees que alguien la creería si repitiera lo que escuche de mi boca? Pero no dirá nada. Ella, Carlisle, es distinta.

—Me tiene realmente sorprendido lo que sientes por ella, y más aún que ella te corresponda a pesar de lo que ya sabe de ti. Pero no olvides que te arriesgas a más cosas, Edward. Te estás enamorando, si es que no lo estás ya. Pero ella es humana, su existencia…

—Ya lo sé — corté—. Pero me he hartado de pensar. Y no voy a decidir por ella. Que sea ella la que elija si me quiere o no en su vida, y de qué forma.— Miré a Esme y me sonrió, maternal. Luego hubo un breve cruce de miradas entre ellos dos y Carlisle pareció más convencido.

—Hijo, creo que ya has sopesado todas las posibilidades. No sé cómo saldrá esto, pero está bien que sigas adelante si crees que debe ser así, y respeto tu decisión — dijo ella. Carlisle se limitó a asentir, con la duda aún escrita en los ojos.

—Gracias por vuestro apoyo. Lo necesitaba— les sonreí.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**  
**

EPOV

  


Desde la cocina escuché que Bella se había levantado para ir al baño. Me tomé mi tiempo y la dejé hacer. Cuando entré en la habitación percibí el mentol y sonreí. Ella pensaba que olía mal. No era consciente de que su maravilloso olor, el que le daba su sangre, era para mí más intenso que cualquier otro que pudiera percibir. Y más ahora; la fiebre había dilatado sus capilares, esparciendo su aroma por toda la casa. Tuve que dejar de respirar por unas horas.

Volvió a dormirse. Escuchar su ritmo respiratorio me resultaba relajante. A medianoche reapareció la fiebre alta. Sabía que era una reacción del sistema inmune pero no dejaba de preocuparme. Me removí en el sillón, ansioso, sintiéndome inútil. _Te aguantas, Edward. Esto es lo que pasa cuando sientes algo por una humana._ Le toqué la cálida frente y susurró "Edward". Esperé por si continuaba, pero no fue así. Estaba dormida. Seguí acariciando la suave piel de su cara, apenas un roce para no despertarla. Me quedé aturdido por la naturaleza de mis sentimientos por esta mujer. Podían pasar de la lujuria más intensa a la ternura más exquisita, como ahora... Y también sentía ansiedad, miedo. Sabía que sólo era una gripe, pero eso fue lo que mató al humano que fui una vez. Eran débiles… Y yo le entregaba mi corazón a una. Carlisle me lo estaba advirtiendo, pero ya era tarde. No podía cambiar mis sentimientos.

De madrugada, Bella despertó y emitió un leve quejido. Estiró la mano tanteando para buscar la caja de paracetamol y la detuve. Estaba ardiendo.

—Me duele la cabeza— susurró.

La incorporé un poco y le acerqué un vaso de agua y un comprimido.

—Tranquila, amor— dije mientras le acariciaba el ardiente rostro y la besaba levemente en los labios. Sonrió y se recostó de nuevo, cayendo de nuevo en un profundo sueño.

Y llegó la mañana. Me cambié de ropa y fui a prepararle un zumo. Cuando volví a su habitación estaba despierta y semiincorporada sobre la almohada.

—Buenos días— me dijo en cuanto me vio—¿Cómo lo haces para estar siempre perfecto?—su voz sonaba un poco ronca pero vital.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?— sonreí.

—Como si me hubieran aplastado varias partes del cuerpo… pero mejor que ayer. ¿Y tú?

—Yo estoy muy bien. He pasado mejor noche que tú— aseguré, sentándome en su cama.

—Permite que lo dude.

—Mírame… ¿tengo aspecto de cansado?

—No… parece que hayas dormido diez horas, eso es cierto. Pero, te repito, no sé cómo lo haces. ¿Cuál es tu secreto de belleza?—me miró suspicaz.

—Te lo explicaré otro día. Anda, tómate el zumo— me senté en la cama y le tendí el vaso.— Necesitas líquidos y vitaminas.

—Gracias, doctor.— Lo tomó y me devolvió el vaso, mirándome con intensidad.— Muchas gracias.

—Tengo que marcharme al trabajo. Supongo que Angela no tardará.

—Sobre eso… Edward, ¿no tendrías que estar en Seattle?

—No, está pospuesto. Ya te explicaré. Volveré por la tarde.

—Te estaré esperando— me tomó de la mano y su pálida cara dibujó una sonrisa.

BPOV

Volví a dormir durante toda la mañana. Parecía que hubiese tomado una sobredosis de ansiolíticos. Pero me sentía feliz. Edward había pasado la noche conmigo, e incluso me había parecido oírle susurrar "amor". Podía haber sido un sueño, o la fiebre, pero quería pensar que fue real.

A media tarde regresé de nuevo a la consciencia. Me encontraba bastante mejor, menos dolorida, aunque agotada y pringosa. Decidí que era hora de levantarme y darme una ducha de manera urgente.

Cuando Ang se despertó me encontró mirando la TV tumbada en el sofá. Se sentó a mis pies.

—La noche ha sido malísima, han venido muchos pacientes y algunos bastante fastidiados: un asmático que ha tenido que ir a la UCI, un motorista con politraumatismo, un infartado… fatal, me he tenido que acostar en cuanto he llegado porque no podía con mi alma. Pero antes he pasado a verte y he visto que dormías como una bendita. Edward es mejor que cualquier antigripal, ¿eh?— me guiñó el ojo y reí— Se presentó ayer por la tarde para preguntar por ti, y cuando se enteró de que yo tenía turno de noche insistió en quedarse. Volvió a su casa a por ropa y antes de irme ya lo tenía a la puerta. ¿No es tierno?

—Sí, lo es… —convine — ¿Cómo te fue a ti con Jake?

—Genial, nos hemos besado muuuuucho… y otras cosas — se la veía feliz.

—Ya era hora, chica, ¡mira que esperar a que Jake se fuera para decidiros a tiraros los tejos! Vaya par— me dio un ataque de tos.

—Pues sí, espero que tú espabiles y no dejes escapar a un tío como Edward. Porque nena, ese tío te quiere, de verdad. No estás en tu mejor momento, eso es evidente –me señaló de arriba abajo con la mano—, pero cuando me he cruzado con él esta mañana sonreía de oreja a oreja como si hubierais hecho el amor… cosa que dudo viendo las condiciones en las que te encuentras.

—Sí, para ejercicio físico estoy yo —y me dio un prolongado ataque de tos, para apoyar el comentario.

Aquella tarde volví a tener algo de fiebre pero me encontraba mejor. Angela había salido a hacer la compra. Edward llegó directamente desde el hospital y me saludó con un dulce beso en los labios que prometía convertirse en algo más intenso… si no hubiera sido por el enésimo ataque de tos.

—¿Estás bien?—me observaba preocupado. Como no podía hablar asentí. —Deja que te ausculte los pulmones— sacó un estetoscopio de su maletín. Su expresión era ansiosa y diría que estaba aún más pálido de lo normal.

—Cullen, ni se te ocurra usar esto—pronuncié en cuanto recuperé el habla, señalando al instrumento médico— conmigo. Estoy bien.

—Deja que te ausculte.

—No.

—Por favor.

—Que no— otra vez la maldita tos.

—Vamos, no seas criatura. Soy un profesional. Hice un juramento y no voy a aprovecharme de una pobre y débil enferma — me picó. Me sonrojé. A veces me sentía muy tímida con él.

—No te cansarás, ¿verdad?— repuse exasperada, y él negó con la cabeza.

Rodé los ojos y me levanté la parte de atrás del pijama, dándole la espalda. Comencé a respirar profunda y lentamente, mientras sentía el movimiento del estetoscopio por mi piel. Cuando pensé que había acabado sentí sus labios en la parte alta de la espalda. Fue un beso fugaz, pero suficiente para provocarme un jadeo al tiempo que una corriente se dispersaba por mi piel, provocando que mi vello se erizara. Me bajó el pijama y se colocó delante de mí.

—Se te ha puesto piel de gallina. Me parece que te va a subir la fiebre— me comentó alzando una ceja con aire de suficiencia y expresión burlona. La ansiedad había desaparecido por completo de su cara.

—¡Serás creído! Voy a hacer que te retiren el título por faltar al juramento hipocrático, doctor Donjuán. Espero por tu bien que eso no se lo hagas a todas— fingí enfado mientras él reía— Estoy bien, supongo, o no te reirías tanto.

—Bueno, no tienes bronquitis ni neumonía, pero tendré que vigilar esa tos—comentó con tono hiper—profesional.

—Edward, no exageres. En serio, sólo es gripe. Veo tropecientas cada semana, y no es la primera que tengo.

—Lo siento… supongo que contigo me vuelvo sobreprotector— me acarició la mejilla con un dedo.

Si no hubiera estado tan agotada le habría saltado encima, pero no me resultó difícil contenerme. Él se dio cuenta e insistió en que me tumbara en el sofá. En un momento estaba dormida y para cuando desperté ya se había marchado.

—Me podías haber despertado para despedirme de él —protesté a Angela, con un puchero.

—Él no ha querido, tontorrona. Te ha dado un beso en los labios pero tú tienes de Bella Durmiente sólo el nombre, nena, ni te has enterado.

—Jajaja, qué graciosa –le hice una mueca y automáticamente me toqué los labios.

Los siguientes días pasaron lentamente. Edward venía a visitarme a diario, charlábamos, intercambiábamos algunas caricias, pero no volvió a quedarse conmigo por la noche, no fue necesario porque Angela tenía turno de mañana y además yo no tenía tanta fiebre.

Las horas que pasaba con él me producían un mayor anhelo por su compañía, deseaba estar más tiempo, más cerca de él. Pero se mantenía a cierta distancia. Sabía que lo hacía porque yo estaba enferma y él preocupado por mi bienestar, pero cada vez le necesitaba más.

La fiebre desapareció a los cuatro días, aunque aún tenía la jodida astenia y una molesta tos. Durante ese tiempo tuve muchas horas para pensar, para dormir, y para volver a pensar. Estuve dándole vueltas a lo que sabía de Edward y a mis propias reacciones. Durante días había disfrutado de una falsa inocencia, de negarme a ver la realidad, pero conforme aumentaba mi necesidad de él también lo hacía la de aceptar lo que veía, lo que había escuchado de su boca, lo que intuía... lo que él era.

Edward sólo se alimentaba de sangre. Aquella tarde me preguntó si no quería saber el nombre de su trastorno. Yo me había negado, en aquél momento no sabía muy bien por qué, y luego lo supe: porque sólo una palabra me venía a la cabeza y no deseaba escucharla. ¿Quién se alimentaría única y exclusivamente de sangre? ¿Y quién sería capaz de olerla a varios metros? Necesité horas y horas para llegar a, aunque no para aceptar, una obvia conclusión. Pero para aceptar esa conclusión tendría que cambiar mi concepto de lo que era el mundo real. Y no era fácil.

¿Sería eso que yo no me atrevía ni a pensar lo que él me quiso decir? Y, si era así ¿me importaba? Por lo que sabía de él no me haría daño, ni a nadie. Le había visto ayudarme a salvar la vida de aquel bebé, y era un médico excelente. Compasivo. Encantador cuando se quitaba de encima el aura de antisocial. Sin embargo me angustiaba lo que me había dicho, dándome a entender que hacía años había probado la sangre humana. Tenía que saber las circunstancias de aquello. No era tan ciega como para cerrar los ojos ante eso.

Llegó el viernes y me desperté a mediodía, sin fiebre y con las pilas más cargadas. Me duché, me vestí con la misma ropa que la primera vez que salimos juntos, (necesitaba renovar mi vestuario, era obvio), e incluso me arreglé un poco el cabello.

Edward tuvo guardia el día anterior y vino a verme por la tarde. Cuando le abrí la puerta vi su mirada oscurecerse. Esta vez estaba segura. Sus iris cambiaban, no era efecto de la luz. Aquellos pozos oscuros me atraían, quería asomarme a su interior… De repente volvieron a virar al cálido ámbar.

—Bella… vaya cambio— murmuró, regalándome una media sonrisa.

—Me encuentro mucho mejor, sólo me queda algo de tos y cansancio— vacilé un momento.— Edward…esto… tenemos una conversación pendiente — intenté apartar los ojos de sus hermosos dientes. No me lo podía imaginar mordiendo, robándole la vida a nadie. Él pareció leerme el pensamiento y apretó los labios en una fina línea.

—Cierto. ¿Dónde quieres ir a charlar? A un sitio descubierto mejor que no, hace demasiado frío para ti.

—Pero no para ti, doctor— lo miré de arriba abajo. Como era habitual, se había dejado la cazadora en el coche y llevaba vaqueros oscuros, una camisa desabrochada y debajo una camiseta negra que se adhería demasiado tentadoramente a su torso. — Quedémonos en casa. Ang dobla turno, y no llega hasta pasadas las diez.

Pasamos hacia la cocina y me preparé un café. Él me observaba, sentado a la mesa. Estaba serio. Me senté delante de él y le ofrecí una taza pero él la rechazó educadamente. No es que yo esperara otra cosa.

—Ya sé — empecé, inevitablemente sonrojada — que bebes sangre de animal, que no eres un criminal y que no me harías daño. Ahora quisiera saber en qué circunstancias probaste la sangre humana hace muchos años. O eso fue lo que me dijiste.

—Antes de explicarte eso, necesito que sepas algo más. Bella, hay más cosas raras en mí — sentí que palidecía y el estómago subía hasta mi garganta: ¿Más? ¿Qué iba a explicarme ahora? ¿ Y si era peor y no podía aceptarlo?

—Continúa— repuse intentando calmar mi corazón.

—Puedo leer los pensamientos de las personas que me rodean, hasta una cierta distancia. Excepto los tuyos— añadió sin apenas pausa.

Se me ocurrieron varias respuestas, algunas del tipo "dónde está la cámara oculta", o "por qué has dejado la medicación", pero ninguna de ellas cruzó el umbral de mis labios. Y no lo hizo porque, por una extraña razón, le creía. Pero no deseaba que él pensara que me tragaba todo lo que me soltaba, sin pensar.

—Espero que no te ofendas, Edward, pero quiero una prueba de eso. Es muy… muy difícil de creer.

—De acuerdo— afirmó pensativo—. El sábado, cuando Angela nos vio, sabía que nos habíamos besado. Pensó que tú disimulabas fatal, y que yo en cambio era muy bueno actuando pero mi… cuerpo me delataba. Te lo contó mientras preparabas unas hamburguesas a la plancha. Hoy bajé a Urgencias y cuando me vio se acordó de eso. Se lo puedes preguntar cuando la veas, si es que no te lo ha explicado ya.

Me tapé la boca con las manos para ahogar una exclamación, y él continuó.

—A ella le gusto como persona, te quiere mucho y cree que puedo hacerte feliz, aunque sea un tío un poco raro. También te puedo decir que no te fíes de Jessica ni de su amiga Lauren, porque no son legales y además te envidian. Por cierto, no te lo había contado, pero las dos se me acercaron al poco tiempo de trabajar aquí y las tuve que rechazar. Al principio con educación, y después tuve que ser más expeditivo.

Yo continuaba congelada con el mismo gesto, las manos sobre mi boca y los ojos muy abiertos. Creo que apenas respiraba.

—En la guardia —prosiguió— tuviste una conversación con Emily, de madrugada, donde ella te explicó cosas de su pasado y te dijo que ignoraras a las malas lenguas. Esto lo estaba recordando hoy, cuando me la he cruzado por las escaleras. Tiene ganas de que te quedes aquí porque te valora pero piensa que deberías trabajar en Seattle, donde tendrías más éxito profesional— le puse una mano en la boca.

—Para… ¿y dices que mis pensamientos no puedes escucharlos?— él me tomó la mano y la besó, negando con la cabeza— ¿Tienes alguna explicación?— volvió a negar, sin soltarme la mano. El contacto de sus labios contra mi piel me descentraba. Me quedé muda, esperando que prosiguiera.

—Bella, dime qué crees que soy. Necesito oírtelo decir. Que reconozcas que el mundo no es el lugar que creías que era. Que puedes permitirte dudar de lo que hasta ahora jurabas que era imposible —dijo en un susurro.

—Eres un… un… un vampiro— tartamudeé enrojeciendo intensamente y fijando mi vista en una manchita de la mesa. Deseé con toda la fuerza de mi corazón que empezara a carcajearse de mi ocurrencia. Pero no fue así. Él liberó mis manos.

—Mírame— ordenó suavemente, y así lo hice—. Puedo irme ahora, si lo deseas, y desaparecer de tu vida para siempre.— Consideré esa posibilidad durante un segundo y la descarté de inmediato.

—No. No quiero hacer eso. Sigue, por favor— me sumergí en sus ojos y esta vez fui yo la que tomó su mano, y la entrelacé con la mía. Necesitaba sentir su contacto, añadir algo más de realidad a la situación.

—Bella, yo… hace muchísimos años no tenía el autocontrol que tengo ahora. Era muy duro ir en contra de mi instinto. Jamás habría destrozado una vida inocente, pero cuando escuchaba algunos pensamientos…— frunció el ceño, evitando mis ojos— Pensé que liberaba al mundo de violadores y asesinos. Me erigí en juez y verdugo, cuando en realidad lo que tenía era sed, sed de sangre humana. Sólo era una excusa — permaneció silencioso e inmóvil como una estatua, con la mirada perdida en atormentados recuerdos.

Observé nuestras manos entrelazadas y sentí un alivio completamente irracional. Debería haberme sentido horrorizada ante semejante confesión, al imaginar al hombre que tenía ante mí segando vidas humanas, aunque fuesen vidas de criminales. Sin embargo ahora mi cuerpo parecía más ligero, y podía respirar con más amplitud, como si se hubiera desatado un nudo que me rodeara el pecho.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en silencio, perdidos cada uno en nuestros propios pensamientos. Cuando por fin le miré sus ojos estaban fijos en mi rostro, estudiándolo.

—Me resulta muy frustrante no saber lo que piensas. Ni te imaginas cuánto.

—Pues tú ni te imaginas cuánto me alegro de que sea así, por lo menos estamos empatados en una cosa.

—Bella… necesito saber lo que piensas. Dímelo— rogó, acariciando mis dedos con suavidad.

—No te juzgo por lo que hiciste. Y supongo que no está bien sentir esto, pero me alivia, y mucho, que no segaras vidas inocentes. También me tranquiliza que ahora tengas más autocontrol. Edward… sólo me importa lo que eres en estos momentos.

—¿Y qué soy ahora? Para ti, quiero decir — preguntó sin rodeos, atento a cualquier mínimo gesto que hiciera mi rostro.

—Para mí… eres el hombre que me vuelve total y absolutamente irracional— repuse sin dudar.

Apenas había terminado de pronunciar estas palabras y sus iris se oscurecieron de forma evidente. Apartó la vista de mí y me soltó, quedando quieto unos segundos, como si fuera una estatua. Ni tan siquiera parecía respirar. Fue una extraña reacción a lo que yo le había explicado. Hasta que ligué cabos.

—Te cambia el color de los ojos. Tiene que ver conmigo, ¿verdad?—le pregunté cuando pareció volver a la normalidad al cabo de unos breves segundos.

—Sí— explicó, sonriéndome con dulzura— acabas de observar un duro ejercicio de autocontrol. Swan, me lo pones muy difícil cuando me dices esas cosas — por un instante deseé que no se controlara tanto, y me ruboricé de mi propio pensamiento. Él me observó con intensidad.

—Pagaría por saber en qué estás pensando ahora para ruborizarte así— su tono de voz provocó que sintiera mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago.

—Ni por todo el oro del mundo, Cullen— dije alzando el mentón, desafiante.

Estuvimos hablando toda la tarde. Yo preguntaba, él contestaba. Me explicó que muchos de los mitos sobre los vampiros eran falsos. Por ejemplo, podía tocarles la luz directa del sol pero les debilitaba mucho, llegando a provocarles una somnolencia casi inevitable. Esta somnolencia era menor cuanto más años tuviera el vampiro. No había problemas con los símbolos religiosos o el ajo. No volaban ni cambiaban de forma pero sí eran mucho más veloces y fuertes que los humanos y podían vivir muchos, muchos más años. En aquel punto le interrumpí.

—¿Cuántos tienes tú?

—Eso no se le pregunta a un caballero.

—Cuántos.

—Bella… te lo diré otro día. Es mucha información de golpe.

—Cuántos y te diré en qué pensaba antes cuando me he sonrojado— tenté. Él entornó los ojos y lo pensó unos segundos.

—Eres malvada, Swan. Con la cara de ángel que tienes… pero de acuerdo. He cumplido los 120 —abrí los ojos como platos y tragué aire de golpe.

—¿120?– casi grité. Le observé de arriba abajo, completamente turbada.

—120. Nací en 1890. La pandemia de gripe española me mató cuando tenía 26 años. Era médico, y era muy fácil contagiarse— explicó.

De pronto se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Había escuchado a mi abuela paterna explicar historias terribles sobre aquella pandemia, y sentí dolor por Edward, por lo que había vivido, por su historia.

—Bella— susurró amoldando su mano a mi rostro— es demasiado para ti. Dejémoslo hasta mañana— secó las lágrimas delicadamente con sus dedos.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**  
**

BPOV

  


El amanecer tardó en llegar, pero lo hizo. Escuché a Angela salir de casa. Entonces me dormí. Toda la noche revolviéndome en la cama dándole vueltas en la cabeza a lo que Edward me había explicado me había dejado definitivamente KO.

No era normal. Nada de lo que me estaba pasando lo era. Estaba descubriendo un mundo nuevo, esa mañana mi vida ya no era como la previa. Había seres que se alimentaban de sangre y conservaban toda su existencia el aspecto de un veinteañero. Y unos de esos seres me deseaba. A mí y a mi sangre. Y me estaba enamorando de él. Mentira. Ya estaba enamorada. ¿Qué podía hacer? Dejarlo… no era una posibilidad. Él me hacía sentir más viva de lo que jamás había estado. ¿Podía renunciar a él fríamente? Adiós, Edward, me gustas, pero esto es muy raro. Adiós. Hola, papá, mamá, no, es que no estaba bien en Forks, conocí a un guapo vampiro y lo nuestro no podía ser. Sí. En serio. Uno de verdad.

Todo absurdo.

No había otra que seguir el camino que había empezado. No había más vueltas que darle.

Las dos de la tarde. Hora de levantarse. La tos estaba mejor. Yo ya había dejado de pensar, ahora sí, y también estaba mejor. Tomé una ducha. Comí los restos de la cena que Ang había preparado. Volvía a estar sola, pues ella doblaba turno de nuevo. Era pesado, pero lo hacía para tener cinco días enteros libres y poder ir a ver a Jake a Seattle.

No había quedado con Edward. Cuando llegó Angela yo aún no había reaccionado. No es que me hubiera quedado catatónica, pero no sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer. Él me había besado y se había marchado, con una última mirada de preocupación. La misma que tenía Angela cuando me preguntó si estaba bien y le dije que sí.

¿Quería seguir hablando con él? ¿Lo soportaría mi mente, o sería demasiado y me tendrían que ingresar en una institución mental? Medité. Ahora ya daba igual. Ya había pasado la frontera. A partir de ahora me podía contar cualquier cosa. Estaba preparada. Y aunque no lo estuviera… ansiaba verle, escuchar su voz sedosa, tocar su suave, aunque fría, piel.

— _Bella_ — contestó rápido; sonaba cauto— _pensaba_ _que nunca volvería a saber nada más de ti._

 _—_ Hola, Edward. Me conoces poco si crees eso. Estaba durmiendo… es que no he descansado mucho esta noche.

 _—Lo comprendo—_ suspiró _— Entonces… ¿quieres que nos veamos hoy? Mañana tengo guardia—_ preguntó, vacilante.

—Sí —escuché un suspiro de alivio al otro lado del auricular.

 _—Te paso a buscar en una hora—_ dijo feliz.

Me vestí rápido. Una falda corta de lana gris, unas medias tupidas, un jersey negro fino y escotado. No era lo más adecuado para alguien que acababa de salir de la gripe. El cabello suelto. Me miré al espejo. Algo ojerosa, pero me daba un aprobado. De nuevo apunté en mi lista mental que tenía que ir de compras con Angela la semana que viene. Sólo tenía dos jerseys bonitos, y Edward, con este, los conocería todos.

Él llegó puntual. Como siempre, arrollador en su sobrehumana belleza, simplemente vestido con una camiseta gris de manga corta y unos vaqueros oscuros. Y, como solía ser, mi autoaprobado fue para él un sobresaliente. Lo percibí por sus ojos y por la pose de estatua que adoptó en cuanto me vio. Se quedó con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos del vaquero. Sabía que estaba, como decía él, ejercitando su autocontrol. No dejé de sentirme un tanto vanidosa por ello.

—Buenos tardes, Bella— dijo formalmente, sin tocarme, mientras intentaba volver a tomar las riendas de sí mismo — Estás preciosa…

—Gracias—repuse llanamente. De pronto me invadió la timidez.

—¿Dónde quieres ir?

—Llevo cinco días encerrada. Donde sea pero fuera de aquí.

—¿Te sirve mi casa? Me gustaría enseñarte dónde vivo.

—Claro – _su casa_ — ¿Están todavía tus padres? –caminamos hacia su coche cogidos de la mano.

—No… ellos sólo estuvieron el fin de semana pasado, pero se quedaron con las ganas de conocerte mejor. En otra ocasión, si tú quieres—sonrió.

Una vez dentro del coche bajé la ventanilla.

—Bella Swan, haz el favor de no hacer locuras. ¿Quieres pillar una neumonía? —me regañó con dulzura al tiempo que subía mi ventanilla.

—¿No te importa?

—Lo importante eres tú. Además, ya me voy acostumbrando—puso el coche en marcha.

—Entonces, Cullen, ¿ya no tienes ganas de saltarme al cuello cuando me hueles?— _¿por qué había dicho eso? ¿No proceso las ideas antes de que salgan de mi boca?_

—Esas ganas las tengo siempre, Swan. Pero no de la manera en que tú estás bromeando. Y me alegro de que lo encuentres divertido… Ayer pensé que te había perdido para siempre—sonó sombrío.

—Lo cierto es que por un momento pensé que era excesivo. Pero no lo es. Me… gustas demasiado — volvió a envararse. Hoy parecía estar haciendo esfuerzos extras.

—Es girando por este camino— dijo al cabo de unos minutos.

La casa no estaba lejos de la mía, tan sólo fueron unos quince minutos en coche. Después del bosque, cerca de la costa, había un claro, y en él una impactante casa de dos pisos cubierta de tantos ventanales como pared, rodeada de un enorme y cuidado jardín que en primavera debía ser bellísimo. Conforme nos acercamos vi que desde el jardín bajaban unas escaleras talladas en la roca hasta una cala cercana.

—¡Vaya! ¿Cuidas de esto tú solo, con tu súper—fuerza?— Él rió y negó con la cabeza.

—No. Tenemos personal contratado, gente de fuera del pueblo. Más discretos.

—Vaya.

—Eso ya lo has dicho antes —se burló.

—Será que me dejas sin palabras, rarito —le saqué la lengua.

—Eso será, temeraria — dijo empujando la puerta que acababa de abrir con llave.

—¡Vay… Joder!— exclamé viendo el interior de la casa.

Si por fuera era impactante por dentro no se quedaba atrás. Era de una gran luminosidad, paredes en blanco y crema con algunas zonas de obra vista, y decoración nada recargada, moderna pero cálida. No era lo que esperaba. Había un piano enorme a un lado del salón.

—Bella, tienes que empezar a leer otros libros que no sean de medicina. Por la riqueza de tu lenguaje, digo— comentó, mordaz.

—No todos tenemos 120 años para desarrollar la riqueza de nuestro lenguaje.

—Tocado — asintió, con una sonrisa devastadora.

Me enseñó toda la casa. No me gustó entrar en las habitaciones personales de sus familiares, me sentía como si estuviera invadiendo un espacio íntimo, aunque por lo que él me había explicado llevaban meses sin ser habitadas. Excepto la de sus padres.

—¿No te encuentras solo en esta casa tan grande?—dije cuando me enseñaba la última habitación, la suya.—Oye, tienes una colección de música increíble— comenté, pasando mis dedos por una de las filas de CDs.

—Hasta ahora no me sentía solo. Pero desde hace un tiempo echo de menos a alguien cuando llego — murmuró justo detrás de mí. Estaba tan cerca…Si me giraba…—¿Quieres que toque algo al piano?

Ahora lo estaba oyendo desde más lejos. Me volteé y estaba en el quicio de la puerta, esperándome. Vaya. Sí que era rápido.

—¿El piano es tuyo? Me encantaría escucharte—le seguí.

Me senté a su lado en la banqueta. Tocó un par de piezas clásicas. No entiendo de música, pero me pareció que tocaba como los ángeles. Por no decir que estaba terriblemente sexy. Empezó a tocar una pieza lenta y dulce, me explicó que era una canción de amor. Yo no la conocía pero me encandiló. Observaba sus pálidos y fibrosos brazos, sus manos, los largos y elegantes dedos moverse por el instrumento y mientras esas manos acariciaban las teclas del piano fantaseaba que eran parte de mi cuerpo… Por suerte no podía leer mi pensamiento.

En aquel momento paró de tocar y quedó inmóvil, observando las teclas.

—Te has vuelto a sonrojar, tu respiración y tu corazón se han acelerado. Como ayer. Y eso me ha hecho recordar que ayer te dije mi edad a cambio de explicarme algo… y aún no lo has hecho— sentí calor. Giró la cabeza y me dirigió una mirada que hizo que mi respiración fuera más pesada. Aparté los ojos, súbitamente tímida, plenamente consciente de la cercanía de su cuerpo, de la intimidad de su casa. Pero contesté.

—Ayer… deseé que no te controlaras tanto— miraba sus manos, que de pronto desaparecieron, y las sentí detrás de mi cuerpo.

Sin apenas darme cuenta ya no estaba sentada en la banqueta sino a horcajadas sobre él. Me abrazaba por la cintura y besaba y lamía mi cuello, desplazándose hacia el lóbulo de la oreja con lentitud exquisita. Instantáneamente gemí y enredé mis manos con su suave cabello.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí. Fin del control —susurró con voz ronca sobre mi piel. Mi vello se erizó al sentir su aliento.

Sin parar de besarme introdujo sus manos bajo mi jersey y recorrió mi piel con delicadeza, provocando que mi temperatura aumentara varios grados. Apartó el sujetador y tomó mis pechos entre sus manos, rozando con sus dedos los erectos pezones al tiempo que me mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja. La excitación hizo que mi cuerpo temblara sutilmente.

—Espero que esos temblores no sean de miedo— susurró en mi oído. Por toda respuesta acerqué mis labios a los suyos y pasé la punta de la lengua por ellos – Lo tomaré como un no— dijo sonriendo sensualmente y atrapando mis labios. Su lengua acarició la mía. Su aliento, su sabor, eran dulces, adictivos.

Las caricias en mis pechos se volvieron más exigentes. Yo quería más, lo quería más cerca. Sentía el bulto entre sus piernas rozando mi zona más sensible y una placentera tensión se instaló en mi bajo vientre. Me moví sobre su erección, provocándole unos seductores gemidos cuyo efecto fue encenderme más aún. Jamás había sentido tanto deseo por un hombre. Agarré su camiseta y con una pequeña ayuda de su parte, se la quité. Emití un jadeo por la visión que tuve ante mí. Su torso estaba suavemente musculado, el vello de la zona era dorado, la piel pálida, perfecta. Era un torso de estatua griega, cincelado, con los músculos suavemente definidos. Acaricié con deleite, casi con reverencia, su suave y duro abdomen, ascendiendo hasta los pezones, los hombros… él cerró los párpados, con expresión de placer y abandono absoluto.

—Te deseo, Edward— susurré en su oído.

En un momento estábamos en el piso de arriba. Me llevó a horcajadas como si pesara igual que una pluma. Entramos en su habitación y me depositó con suavidad en el lecho, mirándome de tal forma que me hervía la sangre. Despacio, me ayudó a quitarme el jersey y el sujetador. Quedé hipnotizada por sus iris, que ahora lucían negros y brillantes como la noche.

—Eres preciosa, Bella. Y tengo hambre de ti — murmuró, cuando observó mi mirada.— ¿Tienes miedo?— me acarició la mejilla dulcemente con el dorso de los dedos.

Negué firmemente con la cabeza, pues me sentía incapaz de hablar. Para demostrárselo le besé, mordiéndole suavemente el labio inferior. Él entreabrió los labios, respondiendo a mi exigente beso . Pasé la mano por su abdomen y bajé hasta rozar su erección, acariciándola por encima de los pantalones. Entonces hizo un movimiento rápido y prácticamente me arrancó la falda. Su autocontrol iba a menos, y eso, irreflexivamente, me excitaba más. Las medias quedaron reducidas a nada en décimas de segundo. Por un momento me observó, tendida en la cama tan sólo con las braguitas puestas…su expresión de deseo era electrizante. Con un gruñido suave me desgarró la única pieza de ropa que me quedaba puesta.

—Bella… me vuelve loco tu aroma— dijo entrecortadamente.

Me acarició las piernas, apenas un roce, y fue subiendo lentamente por los muslos. Mi respiración se transformó en un jadeo superficial. Su oscura mirada se cruzó con la mía cuando su mano se desplazó a mi zona más sensible. Contuve las ganas de gritar cuando, de forma delicada, introdujo un dedo en mi interior. Sonreía mientras observaba el efecto que su tortura ejercía sobre mí. Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza contra la pared de mi pecho.

—Quiero probarte—murmuró. Detuvo su caricia, se puso el dedo en la boca y lo lamió cerrando los párpados con placer. Me sonrojé violentamente al verle hacer aquello.

Tumbados en la enorme cama nos acariciamos cada parte de piel ajena que estaba a nuestro alcance. Él lamió mis pechos, devoró mis pezones, y descendió por mi abdomen... cuando llegó a la parte interna de los muslos tuve que aferrarme a las sabanas para no saltar... penetró con su lengua entre mis pliegues y el contraste entre su temperatura y la mía me hizo estremecer.

—Bella, cariño... Tu sabor es aún mejor de lo que tu olor prometía— dijo, empezando a lamerme, trazando suavemente círculos en mi clítoris.

Me arqueé contra su boca, mordiéndome el labio para no gritar. Me introdujo un dedo, dos, acarició hábilmente mi interior. No tardé ni unos segundos en sentir una enorme descarga de placer que alcanzó hasta la última célula de mi rendido cuerpo. Sentí mi humedad fluir libremente y él lamió hasta quedar satisfecho. Cuando recuperé el control de mi cuerpo lo miré. Sonreía, y su expresión era una mezca de engreimiento y lujuria. Y él todavía llevaba los pantalones puestos. Me senté en la cama y le ayudé a quitárselos, excitada de nuevo. Le siguieron los boxers, y mis pupilas se dilataron al ver el tamaño de su erección. Al ver mi expresión, me tumbó en la cama, cerniéndose sobre mí como un ave de presa. Me devoró la boca con pasión, y le devolví el beso, entrelazando mi lengua con la suya.

Me separé un instante de su boca.

—Edward, te deseo dentro de mí. Ahora— pedí entrecortadamente.

Él se colocó con suavidad entre mis piernas y empujó muy lentamente.

—Bella… cielo, estás tan cálida…—susurró con dulzura. Lo miré a los ojos mientras mi cuerpo se abría para recibir al suyo.

Sentirle dentro de mí me terminó de enajenar. Me arqueé contra su cuerpo y lo rodeé con el mío, deseando tenerle completamente dentro de mí. Fuertes y placenteras oleadas irradiaban del interior de mi pelvis al resto de mi ser. Él emitió un sonido animal, como un gruñido bajo, que consiguió volverme más loca.

—Mírame, Bella.

Fijé la vista en sus negros ojos, que mostraban una intensa mezcla de pasión y ternura. Me diluí en aquella oscuridad mientras él embestía contra mi cuerpo, profundamente, sin dejar de sumergirse en mis ojos. Se lanzó contra mi boca y me besó dejándome sin aliento. Yo gemía al ritmo que me imponía su cuerpo, cada vez más intensamente. Estalló en mi interior un orgasmo brutal pero él continuó embistiendo mi cuerpo, esta vez más lentamente, casi acariciándome. Mientras tanto besaba mi cara, mi cuello, mis hombros. Enredé mis manos con sus cabellos. Era enloquecedor. Mi cuerpo estaba exánime pero él siguió poseyéndome hasta que volví a explotar en otro orgasmo aún más intenso que el anterior, momento en el cual él descargó dentro de mí, pronunciando mi nombre. Se dejó caer a mi lado con suavidad y me abrazó, sin dejar de mirarme. Su rostro de ángel irradiaba felicidad.

—Te amo, Bella.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

 

EPOV

  


—Yo también te amo, Edward—susurró Bella.

De inmediato abrió mucho los ojos y exhaló con fuerza, como sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir. ¿Habría sido algo impulsivo y se acababa de arrepentir? Yo lo había dicho sin pensar, pero no estaba en absoluto arrepentido de haberlo hecho, porque era lo que sentía. ¿Sentía ella lo mismo? ¿Estaba bien que sintiera lo mismo? ¿Era yo un enorme egoísta? _Lo eres, y Edward, deja ya de darle tantas vueltas a todo._ Me quedé mirando su rostro. Ella parecía estar analizando lo que acababa de decir, y me descubrí mirándola con intensidad, intentando leer en cada mínimo cambio de expresión lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

—Sí, es cierto, te amo—sonrió, todavía perpleja por sus propias palabras.— No me lo había planteado, pero es verdad.

...

Bella dormida era la representación de la paz. Completamente abandonada en mis brazos, respiraba pausadamente. Un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas, donde su piel de alabastro brillaba de forma especial. Hacer el amor con ella había sido lo más extraordinario que recordaba haber vivido. Nada en mis recuerdos se podía comparar a esto, y ninguna de las veces que había fantaseado estar con ella pude acercarme a imaginar realmente lo que sentiría. Lo que más había temido era hacerle daño, pero confiaba completamente en mi control sobre mi propio cuerpo. Y al final todo fue instintivo: mi cuerpo se movió con el suyo como en un baile ya aprendido, sin temor, libremente. Mi otro miedo había sido la sed, pero volví a confiar en mi voluntad. Ya había olido su sangre, la había probado, y había sabido parar. Mientras la besaba cerca de esas venas tentadoras, donde podía escuchar y oler cómo fluía el manjar más irresistible que había conocido, había surgido en mí una intensa sed que había contraído mi garganta, pero el horror que sentí ante la idea de provocarle el más mínimo daño la había extinguido de inmediato.

Abrió los párpados y me dirigió una tímida y dulce sonrisa.

—Edward… me he dormido…— de pronto pareció recordar algo— ¡Oh, no! Me has dicho que me amas y ¿me he dormido? –exclamó, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Bueno, no diré que no haya dolido, pero supongo que estabas agotada— fruncí el ceño y curvé las comisuras de mis labios en un puchero aprendido de Alice.

—Oh, Edward, lo siento, de veras — de pronto su expresión cambió, y entornó los párpados— serás… me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad? – Asentí riendo y me golpeó el hombro.

—La verdad es que antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, que por cierto es un rival a tener en muy en cuenta, te ha dado tiempo a contestarme— su expresión se relajó.

—Ahora lo recuerdo... Lo siento...esta noche he dormido mal, y la astenia de la gripe aún no me ha abandonado— se disculpó.

—Qué pena, yo pensaba que era porque el sexo conmigo te había dejado muy relajada. He sobreestimado mis habilidades — estalló el calor en su rostro, lo que yo pretendía.

—No has sobreestimado nada. Ha sido… no, no tengo palabras—replicó a pesar de su sonrojo.

Esa mirada y sus palabras estaban consiguiendo excitarme, deseaba intensamente sentir su calor y su humedad de nuevo, pero no quería asustarla con mi libido… Empecé a concentrarme en recordar letras por letra todo el código genético de la mosca de la fruta para distraerme. Debían ser evidentes mis esfuerzos porque vi la risa bailando en sus ojos.

—¿Se puede saber en qué piensas? Cuando pones esa expresión, ya sabes, la de —puso cara seria y engoló la voz — "estoy ausente por motivos de fuerza mayor".

—Pienso en cosas completamente aburridas que me obliguen a desviar la atención de otras más atractivas. ¿Se nota mucho?

—No sé si otros lo notarán, yo sí, pero ya me empieza a gustar verte con esa expresión… porque sé lo que esconde —Desvió la vista y miró por la ventana— ¿qué tal si me enseñas un poco la propiedad? Aún es de día, y no hace demasiado frío. Venga, me encanta ver el mar y me encuentro estupendamente bien, ¿o no lo has notado? – añadió con un guiño al ver mi cara de preocupación.

—De acuerdo, salgamos a que tomes el aire. Pero tienes un pequeño problema de vestuario… siento haberte roto la ropa interior antes.

—¡Oh! —se tapó la boca con los dedos, las mejillas ardientes — No lo recordaba…

—No te preocupes. Por ahí hay ropa interior sin estrenar de mis hermanas, tienen tanta que ni se enterarán si la cojo. Rosalie tiene más o menos tu misma talla y estatura.

Salí y regresé con varias cajas de medias y braguitas. Bella estaba sentada en la cama, pensativa.

—Tienes tantas cosas que explicarme… Supongo que tu familia comparte tu condición— me observó preocupada.

—Sí. Y también se alimentan de animales— añadí de inmediato, sentándome en la cama. Lo último que quería era asustarla.

—Tus padres me parecieron realmente encantadores.

—Y lo son. Bella — le tomé la barbilla entre el pulgar y el índice, mirándola fijamente — no te angusties. Los conocerás a todos sólo si tú quieres, y cuando quieras.

—Es tu familia. Claro que los querré conocer. Pero dame tiempo para seguir digiriendo esto. De momento con un vampiro en mi vida tengo el cupo cubierto. – Sonrió — ¿Con qué frecuencia os veis?

—Bueno, hemos pasado por varias fases. Hemos vivido temporadas de estar juntos y otras de más independencia. Hasta hace unos dos años vivíamos todos en esta casa. Luego a Carlisle le salió el trabajo en Vancouver, Esme lo acompañó, Rosalie y Emmet decidieron viajar por el norte de Europa en luna de miel, y Alice y Jasper se animaron a establecerse en Nueva York. Ya hacía tiempo que Alice deseaba vivir una temporada en la Gran Manzana. Me instaron a seguirles, pero yo preferí acabar la especialidad de cirugía, y luego ya vería lo que hacía.

—¿Por qué cirugía aquí, en Forks? Seguro que podías haber elegido Seattle, o Vancouver como tu padre.

—Por varios motivos. Me gusta Forks, me gusta esta casa… es donde más años de mi vida he estado. Además el lugar tiene un clima perfecto para mí, mejor aún que Seattle, y buena caza. Y tú sabes que muchas veces se aprende más en estos sitios pequeños, donde hay mucho más trabajo y menos medios. Ya me especializaré más adelante.

—Podría decir muchas cosas pero lo único que se me ocurre es: ¿dos años de luna de miel? Joder — dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Sí, y eso que llevan ya unas cuantas — reí al ver su cara.— Bueno, ahora ya no están de luna de miel, Rosalie es traumatóloga y Emmet bombero en Boston. Ella trabaja para la Universidad de Harvard.— Bella soltó una exclamación de admiración.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo os reuniréis?—preguntó, de nuevo ansiosa.

—No hay prisa —cambié de tercio para hacer desaparecer su preocupación. — Puedes escoger entre estas cajas lo que quieras ponerte, y si deseas ducharte ahora hay toallas limpias en el baño.

—Parece que hayas atracado una lencería— comentó mientras escogía entre las cajas que había dejado sobre la cama.

Tomó la ropa y se metió en el baño. Me obligué a no mirar su tentador cuerpo para evitar lanzarme sobre ella, pero me gustó que no hiciera esfuerzo alguno por taparse. Había descubierto en Bella una atractiva mezcla de timidez y lujuria. Sabía lo que quería y no se andaba con rodeos para pedirlo.

 

...

 

—Aquello de allá— señalé a lo lejos— es la playa de la reserva.

—La noche que conocí a tus padres volvía de esa playa —me sobresalté al oírlo. Desconocía esa parte de la historia, tan sólo sabía que la habían encontrado en la carretera en plena noche con un frío glacial.

—¡Isabella Swan! ¿Se puede saber qué hacías en esa playa en pleno invierno, de noche, tú sola? ¡Fue una locura!—la reprendí.

—Eh, eh, Edward Cullen, ¿cuándo te he dicho yo que sea una persona cuerda? ¿Si lo fuera estaría aquí contigo?—repuso con descaro.

—Tocado, de nuevo— gruñí, y ella rió.

Estábamos sentados en la arena de la calita de nuestra propiedad, ella apoyada sobre mi pecho mientras yo la abrazaba por la cintura. Sus cabellos alborotados por la brisa me hacían cosquillas en la nariz y me tentaban con su perfume. Las olas lamían las rocas, y el cielo lucía gris. Quedaba poco para el crepúsculo. Ya le había explicado a Bella que nunca dormía y ella recordó el episodio de la habitación en la primera guardia que compartimos; simuló enfadarse cuando le confesé que estaba esperando su llegada, pero al final ambos reímos. No recordaba haber reído tantas veces seguidas en mucho tiempo.

—Edward… ¿cómo fue? Quiero decir, cómo pasaste de morir de gripe a ser un vampiro.

—Fue en 1916... yo trabajaba en un hospital de Boston. La pandemia era brutal. La gente moría a centenares cada día en todas las salas del edificio, sin que apenas pudiéramos hacer nada más que certificar las defunciones.— Bella se incorporó, se sentó enfrente de mí y me tomó las manos, clavando sus castaños ojos en los míos.— Carlisle Cullen era uno de los mejores médicos de la ciudad, y además parecía inmune al cansancio. Éramos muy amigos. De hecho fue mi profesor en la facultad, y el que me ofreció el puesto de médico en el hospital. Tenía 26 años y estaba sano, pero nada de eso sirvió cuando me contagié de la gripe. Carlisle se sintió responsable cuando caí enfermo de extrema gravedad. Absurdo, porque nadie estaba a salvo del virus, pero él es así. Sabía que había perdido a mis padres en la epidemia –al oírme Bella hizo un gesto de dolor y me oprimió los dedos— así que cuando mi corazón estaba al borde del paro y no había vuelta atrás, me mordió —paré un momento para darle tiempo a digerir la información.

—¿Basta con un mordisco?—inquirió, acariciándome las manos un tanto inquieta.

—Bella, la única forma de reproducirnos es mordiendo a un ser humano. Pero el veneno para producir esto lo segregamos a voluntad y se mezcla con la saliva. Además para completar la transformación, el humano ha de beber sangre del vampiro que lo ha mordido. Cuando sólo queremos alimentarnos la saliva simplemente contiene un anestésico que además es cicatrizante, lo que es muy útil para alimentarse varias veces de la misma víctima. Aunque los vampiros que viven de la sangre humana no suelen parar una vez han comenzado a beber de alguien — rematé, sombrío.

—Por eso cuando me lamiste la sangre se me calmó el dolor—repuso pensativa.

—Sí, pero la saliva no era responsable de lo que te pasó después, eso aún no me lo he explicado – alcé una ceja, burlón.

—Yo tampoco. Seré rara, pero el momento me pareció tremendamente erótico— contestó a pesar de haber vuelto a ruborizarse, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.— Sigue, por favor.

—Sí, rara eres, o no estarías conmigo —sonreí.— Bien, estuve inconsciente tres días y cuando me desperté… —exhalé con fuerza, recordando aquellos momentos— fue muy duro. Carlisle jamás acabó con ninguna vida humana y me inculcó ese principio, yo lo sentía como él, pero… el ansia de beber sangre humana te posee, se apodera de ti, sigues siendo tú pero te sientes un monstruo, porque es una necesidad casi irrefrenable. Es, supongo, como vivir cada día con síndrome de abstinencia. Cada segundo de cada día, durante meses, años. Y hay momentos donde se siente auténtico dolor. Al final acabas soportándolo, cada vez mejor, y vives aceptablemente con la sangre de animal. Bueno, aparte de… ya sabes, mi recaída. Por eso sé que la sangre animal no te da la misma energía ni te sacia como la humana, pero yo me siento más... en paz – Bella me escuchaba absorta. Sus ojos chocolate me derretían.

—¿Ves como soy rara?— murmuró dulcemente— Debería marcharme chillando y sólo tengo ganas de abrazarte.

—¿Y qué te detiene, Bella?— susurré. No podía resistir más la necesidad de volver a tenerla.

Se abalanzó sobre mí, envolviéndome en sus brazos, besándome los labios, los párpados, la nariz, los pómulos, embriagándome con su aroma y su ternura, regalándome su calor. Me tumbé en la arena con ella encima. Su liviano cuerpo sobre el mío, la calidez de su piel, su aliento, me envolvían y me cautivaban, abandonándome en la infinidad de sensaciones que me provocaba su contacto. Ella introdujo su mano bajo mi camiseta y me acarició el abdomen, provocando una inmediata tensión en mi pantalón. Su boca buscó la mía y nuestras lenguas se acariciaron sensualmente, sin apremio. Ansiaba tocar su piel, pero temía que cogiera frío. Sin separarme de su boca me volteé en la arena colocándome encima de ella, cuidando de no apoyar mi peso sobre su cuerpo. Profundicé el beso hasta que se separó un momento para tomar aire.

—Te amo, Edward —susurró jadeando, fijando sus oscuros ojos en los míos.

—Necesito tenerte otra vez —murmuré roncamente. La deseaba como nunca antes había deseado nada, ansiaba sentirla otra vez a mi alrededor, y verla estremecerse de placer — Vamos a la casa.

—Vamos —suspiró contra mi piel.

La tomé en mis brazos y me encaminé de vuelta al edificio. Bella comenzó a besarme y lamerme el cuello y la oreja, provocando que mi nivel de excitación ascendiera peligrosamente.

—Tú no quieres que lleguemos a la casa, ¿verdad?— jadeé entrecortadamente.

—No puedo evitarlo…— ronroneó sensual— sabes deliciosamente bien— dijo, y me acarició la oreja con su ardiente lengua.

—Bella, si juegas con fuego te quemarás— advertí, pero ella no cedió y continuó su tormento.

Aunque iba rápido el trayecto se me hizo eterno. De no ser por la helada temperatura la habría desnudado allí mismo.

Llegamos a la casa y en cuanto cerré la puerta de entrada le arranqué la ropa con incontrolable lujuria. No podía dominarme, estaba poseído por la necesidad de disfrutarla con mis cinco sentidos. El placer de mirar su cuerpo desnudo, la dicha de acariciarla, el gozo de olerla y saborearla por entero, el deleite de escuchar sus sonidos de excitación.

Por un instante temí haberla asustado con mi violencia pero ella se mordió el labio inferior mirándome con deseo y ya fue demasiado para mi. En un instante me deshice de mi ropa y la acorralé entre mi cuerpo y la pared, atacando su boca con ansia. Enlacé sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas, y la observé un instante.

—Quiero que te corras gritando mi nombre, Bella.

No contestó. Jadeaba y su corazón palpitaba enloquecido. Se abrazó a mi cuello y miró fascinada mis ojos que, estaba seguro, lucían negros como el carbón. Aproximé mi miembro a su entrada, sintiendo su cálida humedad, oliendo su ardiente esencia. Me invadió el aroma de su excitación, tan enloquecedor como el de su sangre. No pude refrenarme. Me introduje en ella de una sola estocada. Gimió fuertemente, aferrada a mi nuca. Comencé a embestir cada vez con mayor fuerza, sujetándola entre mi cuerpo y la pared, mientras violentas oleadas de placer procedentes de su abrasador interior invadían cada parte de mi cuerpo. Cada acometida provocaba nuevos gritos, hasta que ella emitió un fuerte quejido y al fin gritó mi nombre. La contracción de su estrecha pared sobre mi miembro me provocó un clímax arrollador, y rugí sin ninguna contención. Ella se dejó caer sobre mí, desmadejada como una marioneta sin hilos.

Empecé a preocuparme y la deposité en el sofá. Tenía los párpados cerrados pero estaba consciente. Me asusté de veras cuando percibí una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

—¿Estás bien, amor?—inquirí, tocándole el rostro y observándola, aterrorizado.

Esta vez no había controlado mi fuerza lo suficiente, no me lo perdonaría jamás. Ya no era sólo un tremendo egoísta. Era un monstruo. De nuevo.

Por única respuesta ella dibujó una leve sonrisa, y movió apenas la cabeza para asentir, lo que calmó mi ansiedad. Su latido y la respiración iban normalizándose. Por fin abrió los ojos, fundiéndome con su mirada.

—Oh, Bella, siento haber sido tan… salvaje. Temía haberte hecho daño— acuné su rostro entre mis manos.

—Edward, no me has hecho daño, tontito. Sólo me has hecho tocar el cielo... y me ha costado un poco bajar— sonrió, colocando sus manos sobre la mías.— Siento que te hayas asustado.

Estudié con atención su rostro, cada parte de su cuerpo, y no observé daños físicos. Sólo su rostro radiante, sus carnosos labios levemente hinchados. Por fin, me convencí de que realmente no la había dañado, de que sólo la había hecho feliz. Nos miramos fijamente en silencio; no hacían falta palabras para transmitir lo que sentíamos. Se puso de rodillas en el sofá y se acercó más a mí, acarició mi rostro con ambas manos extendiendo los dedos como si quisiera memorizarlo. Cerré los párpados, sus dedos tocando mi piel provocaban sensaciones deliciosas. Al cabo de unos minutos suspiró. La realidad nos llamaba.

—He de marcharme — dijo por fin.

Sentí una punzada en el pecho al oírla.

—Mañana tengo guardia, y tú el lunes. No podremos estar juntos hasta el martes. Quédate conmigo esta noche, Bella. Te dejaré dormir —acerqué mi rostro al suyo y repartí por él pequeños besos, escuchando su corazón latir con fuerza.

—No puedo… —repuso quejumbrosa— hace días quedé con Angela en que iríamos a cenar por ahí. Últimamente apenas nos vemos — mientras la besaba ella acariciaba mis cabellos, enredándolos entre sus dedos. Inspiró profundamente — Cómo me gustaría quedarme contigo esta noche, pero… Un momento ¿Por qué no te quedas tú en mi casa? Te mando un mensaje cuando volvamos a casa después de la cena. Si quieres, claro. Se lo explicaré a Angela, si te ve llegar a casa y meterte en mi habitación sin explicación previa le dará un pasmo — rió.—Ah, y prométeme que dormiremos.

—Prometido— contesté alegremente— Y tú promete que no cambiarás de idea en lo de dormir. No quisiera tener que decirte que no, lo necesitas –rematé en tono petulante.

—¡Ja! Tú ocúpate de controlarte, que con lo cansada que estoy no voy a tener problemas, vamos, ni que se me pusiera el mismísimo Robert Pattinson en la cama iba yo a responder.

—¿Quién?— inquirí mosqueado.

—Tú no ves mucho cine, ¿verdad? Es un actor, pero estoy bromeando, no tienes nada que envidiarle —miró alrededor como buscando algo y entonces abrió los ojos como platos – Joder, Edward… ahora sí tengo un grave problema de vestuario.

—No, no lo tienes. Ya te dije que Rosalie y tú tenéis la misma talla. Cogeremos alguna pieza de su ropa.

—No sé… puede que no le guste. No quiero problemas con una "cuñada" que ni siquiera me conoce.

—No te preocupes, ya la restituiré. Seguro que a ella no le importa. Bella, de nuevo te pido perdón por mi falta de contención— ella reprimió una sonrisa.

—Me gusta que seas apasionado, pero si seguimos así necesitaré una visita urgente a las rebajas. Angela estará feliz, hace tiempo que quiere llevarme.

Como pensaba, a Bella le quedaba perfecta la ropa de Rose. La llevé a su casa antes de que su amiga volviera del trabajo, y me adelanté a abrirle la puerta del coche.

—Espero que con estos anticuados modales no hiera tu orgullo de mujer moderna.

—No. Me encantan tus anticuados modales— bajó del coche, y en aquel momento se le doblaron las rodillas. Habría caído al suelo si no la hubiese sujetado.

—¡Eh! ¿Estás bien? —la aferré contra mí.

—Ups… tengo flojera en las piernas— rió.

—Pues no sé por qué —comenté, acercándome más a su cara, respirando sobre ella, mis ojos penetrando en la oscuridad de sus iris.

La música de su corazón volvía a sonar fuerte para mí. Era adicto a ese sonido. No, era adicto a ella. Tragó en seco y me apartó suavemente pero con energía.

—Eh, Cullen, esta noche nada de trampas como esta.

—¿Trampas? ¿Qué trampas? —repuse arqueando las cejas con toda la inocencia que pude aparentar.

—Lo sabes de sobras. Voto de castidad. Si es que eres capaz — me picó.

Sin darme tiempo a contestarle me besó los labios y se metió corriendo en su casa. Me quedé allá mirando la puerta por la que había desaparecido y desde fuera la escuché reír.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

**  
**

BPOV

  


—Te juro que estoy agotada, esto de doblar turnos me puede. Y no están siendo turnos tranquilos, precisamente. Parece que tengamos el gafe encima. Oye, y la próxima vez tenemos que salir del pueblo. Estoy un poco cansada de ver las mismas caras. ¿Ves aquél que me mira mal, en la otra mesa? — señaló discretamente con la cabeza y asentí— Estaba harta de verlo en Urgencias por crisis de asma y, no te lo pierdas, la última vez que le atendimos salí un momento a preguntarle algo, al ver que no estaba en la sala de espera salí del edificio y ¡lo pillé fumando!. ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Acabábamos de ponerle tres nebulizaciones de oxígeno y ventolín! Se lo expliqué al residente que lo atendía y la que se armó, se ve que por culpa de todo esto le subirá la póliza del seguro médico. Por eso me mira mal. Creo que algún día me iré a trabajar a la gran ciudad.

Sorprendentemente Angela apenas respiró entre frase y frase. Estábamos sentadas en una pizzería del pueblo ante un plato de deliciosa pasta fresca y una botella de Lambrusco compartida. Angela no paraba de hablar acelerada, realmente se la notaba estresada. Le apreté la mano para frenarla.

—Ok, Ang. Ahora pasa de él. Pasa de todo. Hablemos de otras cosas que no sean trabajo. Necesitas desconectar, tanto como alimentarte. Come. Dale un trago al vino.— Ella suspiró.

—Vale, hablemos de otras cosas. O mejor me cuentas cuántos — arqueé ambas cejas.

—¿Cuántos qué?

—Cuantos polvos has echado hoy –dijo en tono confidencial, inclinándose sobre la mesa mirando a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie de las mesas vecinas nos escuchaba.

—¡Ángela! –exclamé avergonzada.

—Bella, tienes los labios hinchados, un brillo en la mirada y una expresión radiante que pocas cosas pueden provocar, aparte del buen sexo— sonrió traviesa.

—Un par… – repuse bebiendo un trago de vino, por lo menos su frescura aliviaría el acaloramiento que sentía.

Quizá lo mejor hubiera sido seguir con las anécdotas del trabajo. Ella abrió los ojos como platos y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Sólo un par? Pues habrán sido de sobresaliente porque con la cara que pones... Eres jodidamente afortunada, y te envidio lo indecible. Hasta ahora había tenido la esperanza de que Cullen fuera gay. Llegaste tú y fue evidente que no lo era. Después confié en que al menos fuera un desastre en la cama… si, no me mires así, ¡no se puede tener todo! Pero no, es un dios del sexo, sólo hay que verte. ¡Qué injusto! — afirmó con teatral indignación elevando los ojos al cielo.

Negué sonriente mientras bebía otro sorbo de vino y de paso ocultaba un poco mi expresión. Temía que Ang pudiera leer en mis ojos "Edward Cullen es un vampiro". Si ella supiera el secreto de Edward no me consideraría tan afortunada. Yo estaba enamorada de él pero no estaba cegada por el amor. Una relación así no iba a ser fácil.

—Pues, a propósito de eso, te quería decir que luego viene a casa. Vamos a dormir juntos – comenté como de pasada.

Mi amiga se atragantó con la pasta que se llevaba a la boca. Estuve tentada de ir a asistirla en su atragantamiento con una maniobra de Heimlich, pero no hizo falta.

—¡Vaya! Dormir… ¿dormir? Ya. Lo vuestro va en serio, ¿eh? Después de la tardecita que os habéis dado, ¿no tenéis suficiente? Espero que no hagáis mucho ruido, mañana madrugo, ya sabes — escondió un bostezo. El maquillaje apenas disimulaba sus ojeras.

—No haremos ruido. Estoy… estamos cansados, y él tiene guardia mañana. Vamos a dormir.

—Tú verás como desperdicias tu tiempo, Bella Swan. Si Jake estuviera conmigo lo último que haría sería dormir. Tengo tantas ganas de verlo, de tocarlo, de estar con él… esos pocos días que vamos a pasar juntos se me pasarán en un suspiro. La última vez que nos vimos no llevábamos condón y no nos pudimos dejar llevar, pero esta vez me voy a llevar dos cajas tamaño extra. ¿Tú tomas precauciones con Edward, verdad? — desvié la mirada hacia la comida y pinché un ravioli.

—Claro… mamá— le saqué la lengua. Por lo menos en ese aspecto el sexo con Edward era sexo seguro.

—Lo siento, chica, es deformación profesional. En serio, lo que te envidio es lo cerca que estás de él. Yo hice el gilipollas con Jake. Eso que él estuvo rondándome todo un año y no le hice caso. Y mírame ahora, doblando turnos para poder estar con él. Me lo merezco, por no apreciar lo que tengo hasta que lo pierdo de vista.

—Lo importante es que te hayas dado cuenta, aunque sea un poco tarde.

En aquel momento oímos unas voces conocidas.

—¡Hola, Bella, Angela!—saludó Monica, junto con Paul, Anne, Ben y Jared— Bella, veo que ya estás recuperada de la gripe, me alegro. ¿Es una cita íntima o nos podemos añadir?

—Por supuesto que sí, no le tiraría los tejos a Bella, creo que no tengo ninguna posibilidad con ella en estos momentos —bromeó Ang.

—Con el pedazo de maromo que se gasta no tienes nada que hacer, chica, parece mentira —rió Anne mientras el camarero acercaba sillas y una mesa para ellos.

—Disculpad ¿hay alguien que no lo sepa de aquí al Mississipi? Porque si es así puedo poner un anuncio en la revista Life, o en el New York Times —bufé, enfurruñada.

—No te enfades, Bella, esto es un pueblo, el hospital es pequeño y es todo un notición, no sabes cuántas le han tirado los trastos al soltero de oro, y llegas tú y en unas pocas semanas… — dijo Paul chasqueando los dedos.

—Sí, Lauren y Jessica están que trinan, ya debes saberlo. Fueron las más lanzadas persiguiendo a Edward, y cuando las rechazó, y no fue sólo una vez, empezaron a despreciarle. Desde entonces son más amigas y por si fuera poco tienen su pequeño grupito de colegas envidiosas... Tendrás que cuidarte de sus lenguas venenosas, como ya viste el otro día —dijo Jared.

—Gracias por el consejo, chicos — sonreí. Como si me fuera a importar mucho que me envidiaran, y menos ésas.

Los recién llegados hicieron su pedido y estuvimos charlando un buen rato. Pude observar con alegría que Paul y Anne parecían tontear, aunque aún se cortaban un poco. A Anne debía importarle mucho Paul porque normalmente era más lanzada con los chicos, y con él era incluso tímida. Acabando de cenar se marcharon a un pub local. Angela no se apuntó al plan alegando que volvía a doblar turno el domingo, y yo dije que necesitaba descansar. Cuando ella escondió una sonrisa ante mis palabras la miré a modo de advertencia.

Apenas me puse el pijama le mandé un mensaje a Edward. Estaba terminando de lavarme los dientes cuando sonó el timbre. En cuanto le abrí la puerta me levantó del suelo y me besó con suavidad los labios.

—Estabas aquí cerca, ¿verdad?—susurré en su boca, y tuve que sofocar un suspiro. Los ojos parecían brillarle más, quizá por haberse alimentado hacía poco. Vestía tan sólo una sencilla sudadera, vaqueros oscuros y deportivas. Miré sus labios sonrientes y recordé el placer que esa perfecta boca podía regalar, deseé morderlos… tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para controlarme.

Había dicho dormir. Mierda.

—He salido a cazar un poco por el bosque de al lado de tu casa, no pensaba hacerlo pero… haces que me entre hambre —murmuró él en mi oído, depositándome en el suelo. Luego miró por encima de mi hombro —Hola, Angela. ¿Os lo habéis pasado bien?

—Sí, claro. Gracias por cedérmela unas horas —sonrió.

—Es lo justo.

—Eh, vosotros dos, ya vale de hablar de mí como si fuera una cosa – bufé y estiré de él hacia las escaleras.

—Buenas noches, Angela. Que descanses— dijo Edward cortésmente.

—Lo haré si no hacéis mucho ruido, chicos —gritó mi amiga mientras subíamos las escaleras.

Edward rió y negó con la cabeza, pero yo habría estrangulado a Angela.

Cumplió su palabra, vaya que si lo hizo. No me rebajé a suplicarle pero intenté tentarle de distintas formas y se limitó a decirme que "si no me comportaba" él se acostaría por fuera del edredón. Realmente su autocontrol era increíble. Y odioso. Al final me rendí y pasamos la noche abrazados. La Bella cansada lo agradeció. La Bella lujuriosa no tanto, pero al final también se durmió, después de refunfuñar bastante. Por la mañana me despedí de él y de Angela y volví a la cama, pero sentía el lecho demasiado grande. Vacío. Suspiré. Ya tenía síndrome de abstinencia.

Decidí levantarme, hoy aprovecharía el tiempo para estudiar temas que tenía pendientes de la consulta externa. Me duché, me puse un viejo jersey y unos pantalones de chándal, recogiéndome el pelo en una coleta y, tras desayunar, me senté ante el ordenador. Seguí con mi revisión de los problemas renales que podían provocar que hubiera sangre en la orina. Estaba concentrada y no sabía cuánto tiempo habría pasado cuando escuché el timbre de la puerta. No esperaba visitas. Me asomé a la mirilla y mi corazón se paró por un momento. Hice un par de respiraciones profundas y abrí la puerta. No había alternativa.

—Buenos días —dijo la desconocida con una voz melodiosa —Disculpa que te moleste sin haberte avisado antes. Soy Alice, Alice Cullen — dijo, y extendió una menuda mano. Dudé un instante y la estreché. Su piel estaba fría. Lo había imaginado en cuanto la vi. Tez pálida, ojos color miel aunque de un tono distinto al de Edward, y una belleza aplastante. De estatura era bastante menor que yo, pero sus proporciones bajo el abrigo se adivinaban perfectas. Me sentí una cenicienta al lado de esta hermosa joven (eso era lo que parecía), que para colmo iba vestida con un estilo juvenil pero exquisito.

—Pasa, Alice. Yo soy Bella, aunque imagino que eso ya lo sabes— me miraba como si quisiera traspasarme y, tras darme las gracias, se adentró en mi casa.

La observé y sentí una punzada de envidia. Su oscuro cabello estaba cortado en forma de melena corta despuntada que la favorecía mucho, tanto como la ropa que llevaba. Aunque a decir verdad si hubiera sido calva y vistiera andrajos no habría tenido dificultad en ganar un concurso de belleza, sin hablar de la elegancia de bailarina con la que se movía. Me sentí como un hipopótamo vestido con andrajos dando clases de ballet mientras andaba a su lado.

—Y bien, tú dirás— dije, una vez sentadas en el sofá.

Alice no contestó, me miraba fijamente con una expresión inescrutable. Probablemente se estaría preguntando qué había visto su hermano adoptivo en mí. Yo también empezaba a replanteármelo, observándola. De momento él y yo no habíamos hablado de ex parejas, pero sí sabía que Edward jamás había estado con una humana. Una luz se había encendido en mi mente: si antes había estado con vampiras, y la belleza era un atributo de esa especie, cosa que empezaba a sospechar al ver a Alice… una punzada de celos me atravesó el corazón. Incómoda, rompí el silencio.

—Si no me vas a decir nada podría seguir con mi trabajo, y mientras tanto tú me observas. ¿Te parece? Mi tiempo libre es muy escaso —dije fríamente, más dolida por lo que acababa de pensar que por la actitud de Alice. Me levanté y ella me detuvo al tomarme de la mano con un movimiento veloz.

—No… disculpa mis modales, Bella —suspiró—. He venido a conocerte. Edward habla mucho de ti. Las veces que hablamos por teléfono apenas habla sobre otro tema, de hecho — comentó, rodando los ojos — Así que podríamos decir que te conozco un poco. ¿Qué sabes tú de mí?

—Que Edward te quiere y te echa de menos. Y que eres una vampira que no bebe humanos.

—Eres directa, eso me gusta. Yo también lo seré. ¿Te contó Edward de su don, y de que contigo no… no funciona? –asentí — Pues no es el único.

—¿Cómo?

—Que yo también tengo un don— dijo Alice pacientemente— y lo bloqueas. ¿Lo haces sin querer? —bufé sin quererlo remediar y negué con la cabeza.

—Partiendo de la base que hace sólo unos días que sé que los vampiros existen y que uno de ellos puede leer las mentes, no, aún no me ha dado tiempo a controlar mi super—poder— gruñí. Para mi sorpresa Alice rió musicalmente.

—Ahora empiezo a intuir lo que ha visto Edward en ti… tienes carácter, entre otras cosas. Bella, Edward lee las mentes, y yo tengo visiones del futuro. Pero contigo no me pasa, ni siquiera ahora que te tengo delante. Y lo peor de todo es que cuando estás con mi hermano él desaparece de las visiones, y eso me hace sentir muy inquieta. Comprenderás que no estoy acostumbrada a las incertidumbres y Edward me preocupa.

Yo todavía estaba digiriendo lo que me acababa de decir. No es que no la creyera, pero jamás había pensado que el futuro estuviera escrito. Comprendiendo mi estupefacción ella siguió hablando.

—Te lo explicaré. En la vida hay varios posibles caminos que recorrer… La voluntad es la que decide, al final. Pero yo veo lo que sucederá mientras la voluntad no cambia. Hace varios días me inquieté mucho cuando Edward me explicó por teléfono que se sentía muy atraído por una humana, porque yo no lo había visto venir. Y algo tan importante tendría que haberlo previsto. Pero ayer mi hermano "desapareció" por completo de mis visiones y no lo he vuelto a ver hasta hoy. Le he estado llamando al móvil pero él lo tenía desconectado. Por eso tomé el coche y me vine hasta aquí desde Nueva York. Hace un par de horas he podido contactar con él, y por fin ha vuelto a aparecer en mis visiones. Me ha explicado que... que habéis pasado todo el día de ayer juntos y no quería interferencias externas, por eso había apagado el móvil. Y que hoy tenía guardia —intenté digerir todo lo que me estaba diciendo.

—Entonces has venido desde Nueva York… eso son… serían ¡dos días en coche! ¡Te has cruzado el país de este a oeste en menos de un día? ¿Cómo lo has hecho?— Alice sonrió con suficiencia.

—Bueno, digamos que me gusta la velocidad, y que mi coche es rápido.

—Y que no tienes miedo a morir. Joder…

—Te das cuenta, te digo que veo el futuro y te quedas casi como si tal cosa, te digo que conduzco rápido y se te salen los ojos de las órbitas— tenía razón y ambas reímos ante lo absurdo. — Realmente eres extraña, pero me caes bien. Siento la mala impresión que te habré dado al principio, quiero a Edward con todo mi ser y el no tenerle en mis visiones me asustó muchísimo. Cuéntame cosas de ti, por favor. Quiero saber más de la mujer que por fin ha hecho perder los papeles a mi hermanito.

Y así estuvimos hablando sobre mí durante más de una hora. Yo quería saber cosas sobre ella. Sólo me explicó que tenía una tienda de ropa que diseñaba ella misma en Manhatan, y que era de producción "sostenible y ecológica". Me dijo que otro día sería mi turno de preguntas, si es que yo quería volver a verla.

—Claro, Alice. Cuando vuelvas a Forks me encantaría volver a verte.

—Bella… hay algo más que te quería preguntar, y aunque sé que Edward se enfadará mucho, muchísimo, tengo que hacerlo.

—Dispara— repuse, inquieta.

—Es sobre vuestra relación ¿lo has pensado bien? Todo lo que no puedes hacer con él… no puedes ir de vacaciones a una playa soleada, ni compartir una buena comida, ni presentarlo a tus padres como su futuro yerno, no puedes tener hijos, tú envejecerás y él no…—la hice callar con un gesto de la mano.

El hecho de que yo misma hubiera pensado ya en algunas de esas cosas no quitaba que doliera al oírlo. Y no tenía ganas de hablar de eso con Alice Cullen, cuando no había sido capaz de hablar del tema con su hermano. Ni siquiera hablarlo conmigo misma. Era demasiado pronto. Había tardado semanas en reconocer que estaba enamorada de Edward. Ya pensaría más adelante en lo que ello comportaba. Ya tomaría decisiones. Pero no ahora.

—Alice, estoy enamorada. Tú me hablas con la razón. Te comprendo y yo misma pienso como tú, pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento.

—No quiero que él sufra, Bella. Y cuanto más tiempo estéis juntos más dolerá al dejarlo. Debes plantearte si quieres convertirte en vampira, y si no olvidarte de Edward.

—¿Qué? No me planteo nada de eso. No estoy segura de nada, Alice. Sólo de que le amo. ¿Has venido aquí para convencerme de que lo deje? Creía que era para conocernos —repuse algo dolida. Ella suspiró.

—Si te convenciera con mis razonamientos vaya amor iba a ser el tuyo… hubiera deseado que fuera así, pero al mismo tiempo me alegro de que no lo sea. Qué poco razonable, ¿cierto?— repuso, curvando sus labios en una preciosa sonrisa.

—El mundo no lo gobierna la razón, Alice, lo sabes. Escucha... Yo te quería preguntar también una cosa— ella asintió.— Los demás de la familia piensan como tú, supongo. Respecto a nuestra relación.

—Eso no es una pregunta— me observó atentamente.— Pero no te voy a responder, creo que le corresponde a Edward explicártelo.

—Con eso ya me has respondido, supongo —Alice me miraba con ternura, pero obvió mi comentario.

—Bella, ahora tengo que marcharme, pasaré por el hospital a saludarle. No le digas nada de lo que hemos hablado, por si acaso puedo despistarle y no lo lee en mi mente. ¡Qué suerte tienes de que no pueda leer la tuya!—exclamó.

La acompañé a su coche. Mi boca se abrió hasta el suelo: era un llamativo Porsche amarillo.

—Un regalo de Edward –me guiñó un ojo y me puso la mano bajo la barbilla para cerrarme la boca.— Sí, esa es la reacción normal.— Ambas reímos. Joder con Edward.

Nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla. Ahora tenía bastante claro que mi relación no ilusionaba a la familia de Edward, pero por lo menos tenía una aliada. Quizá una amiga. En el breve tiempo que habíamos pasado juntas estaba convencida de ello.

—Oye— me dijo tras abrir la ventanilla del coche — la próxima vez que venga podemos ir de compras, es algo que me encanta hacer. ¿Te apetecería?

— Preferiría donarte medio litro de mi sangre, Alice Cullen. Creo que ahora sí me das mucho miedo.— Ella se carcajeó y puso rumbo hacia la carretera.

La visita de Alice me había alterado un poco y no podía concentrarme en el estudio, así que después de comer me dediqué a limpiar. Ang y yo teníamos repartidas las tareas pero últimamente a causa de mi gripe y sus dobles turnos la casa estaba bastante abandonada. Limpiaba el baño cuando sonó el timbre. Estaba claro que hoy era el día de las visitas ¿Quién sería un domingo a las cuatro de la tarde?

—¡Hola! Angela está trabajando… pensaba que lo sabías— miré a mi visitante, que estaba plantado ante la puerta con cara seria. Su expresión no cambió y eso me inquietó— ¿Ha pasado algo?

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Jacob con amabilidad aunque sin modificar su expresión.

—Adelante…—mi cara debía reflejar mi confusión.

Tomamos asiento en la mesa de la cocina ante un par de cervezas frías. No necesitaba más café.

—Verás, Bella, es contigo con quien quiero hablar, y he venido ahora porque sé que Angela está trabajando.

—Me estás asustando ¿Qué quieres decirme que no pueda oír ella? No tenemos secretos.

—Me parece que en eso te equivocas, Bella. Todos tenemos secretos, incluso para nuestros seres más queridos— espetó.

Una alarma saltó en mi interior. El único secreto que tenía para mi mejor amiga era la… peculiaridad, por decirlo así, de Edward y su familia.

_¿Pero cómo…?_

—Eso que estás pensando es a lo que me refiero— cortó mi hilo de pensamiento.

—Pues tendrás que decirme qué es lo que estoy pensando porque soy yo la que no sabe a qué te refieres.

—Mientes fatal, eso ya me lo ha explicado Angela. Ella me habla mucho de ti, ¿sabes? Te quiere casi como a una hermana, aunque apenas hace tres meses que os conocéis. Y me ha contado que estás saliendo con un Cullen.

—Edward.

—Cualquiera, para el caso es lo mismo. Escúchame. A estas alturas ya te habrás dado cuenta de ciertas cosas… ¿Cómo puedes estar enamorada de él? No lo comprendo — me miró con expresión asqueada, haciéndome sentir muy violenta. ¿Dónde estaba el Jake agradable, el que yo conocía?

—No sé de qué cosas me hablas y si has venido a insultarnos será mejor que te largues –me levanté y fui a abrirle la puerta pero Jacob me alcanzó antes de llegar a tocarla, me tomó firmemente de ambos hombros y me inmovilizó frente a él. Sentí temor.

—Oye… no me importa la forma en que decidas jugarte la vida, por mí como si haces puenting sin cuerda, pero escúchame bien: de ninguna forma voy a tolerar a ese… a "eso", metido en la misma casa que la mujer que quiero. No lo quiero cerca de ella. Lo aguanté bastante en el hospital mientras estuve haciendo la especialidad, pero esto es diferente – bufó.

—¡Jacob, estás loco! Estás insultándonos, a mí y al hombre que quiero–su cara de asco se acentuó al escuchar mi declaración— ¿Crees que yo jugaría con la vida de nadie? No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando, ni creo que tú la tengas o no estarías desvariando de esa forma. Si hay alguien peligroso aquí puede que seas tú. ¿Sabe Angela lo que has venido a hacer? No, claro, no te atreverías a hablarme así en su presencia— me removí, soltándome de su agarre.

—No es por eso que he venido ahora, es porque ella no puede oír nada de lo que te digo, es un secreto.

—Ah, tú también le escondes secretos, y luego me acusas a mí.

—No por el mismo motivo que tú, yo estoy obligado a guardar este secreto, pero tú puedes decidir seguir con "eso" o dejarle— su voz sonaba amenazadora.

—Ahora escúchame tú: sigo sin entender nada de lo que me dices, no quiero oírte más hablar de Edward como "eso", y no voy a dejarle porque un tío con trastorno de personalidad venga a pedirme que lo haga. — Rápidamente abrí la puerta y salí de la casa. Me estaba asustando. – Te vas a marchar ya o voy a empezar a gritar para que los vecinos llamen a la policía. Quedaría muy bien un "detenido por intento de agresión" en tu currículum para el próximo trabajo.

Realmente no esperaba que llegara a tanto, pero tenía que conseguir que se fuera. Salió de la casa en dos zancadas y se detuvo ante mí, con expresión de ira contenida, los puños apretados. Yo ya no recordaba al Jacob que conocí en la reserva.

—No puedo llamar otra cosa que "eso" a algo que no es humano— siseó.

Definitivamente, lo sabía.

Entré en casa, cerré la puerta en sus narices y me apoyé contra ella, intentando sosegar mi respiración. Me dejé resbalar hasta el suelo y permanecí allá apoyada, hasta que me calmé. Estuve dándole vueltas a la conversación. Jacob se había comportado de un modo horrible, justificado a medias porque estaba preocupado por Angela, pero ni aún así. Me puse a llorar como una niña… Hoy el mundo parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo para pedirme que me alejara de Edward. No me esperaba una situación tan desagradable después del maravilloso día de ayer. En aquel momento sonó el teléfono.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

De nuevo había dormido mal. Demasiadas emociones el día anterior: la visita de Alice, la desagradable conducta del novio de mi amiga, y por si fuera poco la llamada de mis padres.

_—Hija, ¿cómo estás? No nos llamas mucho últimamente._

_—Papá, tienes razón… lo siento, ando liada._

_—Tu madre se disgusta, hija, Ya ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que hablamos._

_—Sí… es que me pasa el tiempo volando. ¿Cómo estáis?_

_—Nosotros bien. Dime ¿cuándo irás al hospital de Seattle?_

_—No lo sé, aún he de hablar con ellos._

_—Bella, hija, no dejes perder esta oportunidad. Te hicieron viajar miles de kilómetros para trabajar en un hospital de pueblo en vez de en uno con las últimas tecnologías, y han de solucionar eso cuanto antes. Debes aprovechar los meses que te quedan. En cuanto vuelvas aquí con el título de especialista podemos organizar entrevistas e intentar que consigas un puesto de adjunta en algún hospital de la ciudad. Si a tu currículo le sumamos un año de trabajo en un hospital infantil de USA no tendrás ningún problema para conseguirlo, estoy seguro._

¿Y cómo le explicaba yo a mis padres que me había enamorado de un chico... bueno, algo así como un chico, de aquí, que estaba contenta con mi trabajo en el hospital de pueblo, con mis amigos, y que ahora no me apetecía mucho cambiar a un hospital "con las últimas tecnologías"? Empecé a pensar que quizá ese jamás había sido mi deseo. Yo no era una persona ambiciosa, en este asunto sólo había seguido el consejo de mi padre. Tampoco se me había ocurrido que ninguna opción fuera mejor, que ninguna otra cosa fuera a hacer que me sintiera... completa. Los consejos de mis padres, de mi padre sobre todo, eran bienintencionados, pero estaba viendo que ya no me servía.

_—Vale, papá… pásame a mamá._

_—Hola, hija, ¿estás bien?_

_—Muy bien, mamá._

_—¿Quién es él?_

_—¿Q...q… qué?_

— _Bella, llevas una semana sin llamar, en ti eso sólo significa que estás tan bien que el tiempo te ha pasado volando, y sólo con oírte la voz noto que eres muy feliz... ah, y llámame tópica, pero en este momento de tu vida no se me ocurre otra razón que un chico._

_—Se llama Edward. Es residente de cirugía del hospital. Tiene mi edad..._

_—¡Lo sabía! ¿Lo ves, Charlie? ¡Lo sabía! ¡Nuestra niña está enamorada!_

—Esta mañana tenemos sesión medico—quirúrgica, no sé si lo sabías, Bella— dijo mi jefa despertándome de mi ensueño. Los gritos de alegría de mi madre resonaban aún en mis oídos.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué?

—Bueno, hacemos una cada año, nos reunimos con los cirujanos y hacemos un repaso de los niños con problemas quirúrgicos que se han trasladado a otro centro, los que han estado ingresados más días de los que se supone, etc… esto se hace para mejorar la calidad de la asistencia. Como no estabas la semana pasada nadie te lo dijo.

—No, no sabía nada—me disculpé.

—No deben hablar mucho de trabajo— el tono de voz fue bajo pero aún así se oyó el comentario de Jessica en la gran mesa del despacho de pediatría.

Emily le dirigió una mirada severa y Jess puso cara contrita. Pronunció un "Lo siento" que ni por un momento creí. La ignoré.

—Es a las doce, en la sala general de reuniones, ya te hemos arreglado la agenda de la consulta externa para que acabes a esa hora.

—Gracias — sesión conjunta con los cirujanos… eso significaba ver a Edward. Empecé a animarme.

~~ooOoo~~

—Buenos días, Daniel y mamá.— El pequeño rodeó la mesa de la consulta para darme un cálido abrazo, al cual correspondí gustosa.

—¿Tas bien?— me preguntó. Miré a la madre, sorprendida.

—Vinimos la semana pasada, preguntó por usted y le dijeron que estaba enferma. Nos atendió la doctora Stanley, pero él no paraba de preguntar por usted, e insistió en que tenía que visitarlo "la dotora Bella", que era "su dotora"–explicó con una sonrisa.

—Vaya… pues estoy bien, sí. Sólo fue una gripe ¿Y tú, bichillo, estás bien?—el pequeño asintió y miré a su madre.

—He estado mirando el pipí cada día y no ha vuelto a aparecer sangre –dijo ésta.

—Bien, pues podemos alargar el intervalo entre seguimientos. Haremos controles mensuales de función renal, y si todo va bien te daré el alta pronto.—Daniel me miró, confuso, y luego giró la cabeza a ambos lados. —¿Qué buscas?

—El alta que me vas a dar. ¿Dónde tá? ¿Es un regalo?—dijo ilusionado.

—Quiero decir que ya no tendrás que venir más— reí.

—¿Podé verte, dotora Bella?— dijo con ingenuidad infantil.

—Podrás verme, Daniel, no te preocupes por eso— sonreí, entonces el pequeño estiró el brazo y me entregó un papel que tenía en la mano. Era un dibujo que parecía representar dos figuras humanas, una de pie vestida de blanco y la otra más pequeña en una especie de cama. Ambas se daban la mano.

—Soy yo, eta tú – señaló la figura mayor.— Para ti.— Añadió, orgulloso.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué bonito regalo! Gracias, Daniel— Sonreí de oreja a oreja. En aquel momento sonó el teléfono.

—Bella, ya estamos casi todos arriba y vamos a empezar. ¿Tardarás mucho?—dijo la voz de Emily.

¡La reunión! Casi se me había olvidado. El corazón me palpitó más fuerte. Había realizado duros esfuerzos para no pensar en Edward durante la mañana y lo había conseguido… a ratos, como ahora. Me despedí de Daniel y su madre, que eran la última visita, con las instrucciones para el siguiente análisis. Salí corriendo hacia la sala de reuniones del hospital, llevándome unos folios para tomar notas si era necesario.

La sala de reuniones no era grande, pero suficiente para acoger a los equipos de pediatría y de cirugía, 22 personas en total. Para las reuniones con mayor asistencia se usaba el salón de actos. Entré apresurada y un poco avergonzada, odiaba llamar la atención. Había una ligera penumbra y por la pantalla estaban pasando diapositivas con datos estadísticos. Había una persona de pie al lado de la pantalla. Edward. Calló y curvó suavemente una comisura labial, observándome con una mirada que desprendía complicidad. Casi me fallaban las piernas sólo de verle. Le sonreí tímidamente y enrojecí, pues todos los presentes se habían girado en sus sillas para mirarme. Me senté en el primer asiento vacío que encontré, en una discreta última fila. Algunas caras se giraron para mirarme unos instantes. Inspiré y espiré con lentitud. Tendría que aprender a vivir con ello hasta que la gente se acostumbrara a nuestra relación.

Edward iba explicando una serie de datos, básicamente sobre traslados a otros centros hospitalarios… No me estaba enterando de nada. Vestía su camisa azul de cirujano sobre los vaqueros, y movía elegantemente su felino cuerpo mientras explicaba los datos que aparecían en pantalla. Su voz penetraba en mí estimulando cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, haciéndolas ansiar su contacto. Recordaba sin poderlo ni quererlo evitar las sensaciones de mi cuerpo unido al suyo. Tenía la sensación de que él no paraba de mirarme, aunque sus ojos apenas se detenían en mí. Cuando terminó su (seguramente) brillante exposición fue el turno de ruegos y preguntas. Joseph y Emily iban tomando notas y exponiendo temas en común. Los demás preguntaban dudas.

La siguiente en salir fue Jessica, se dispuso a comparar los datos de los niños ingresados por procesos quirúrgicos que habían sido consultados a pediatría, y otros temas que me perdí porque cuando ella se levantó Edward cruzó la sala en pocas zancadas para sentarse a mi lado, con un cuaderno para tomar notas en la mano. Inmediatamente sentí como un aleteo de mariposas en mi estómago y mi respiración se aceleró. Acercó sus labios a mi oreja y pude sentir su aroma.

—Me has disgustado, Swan—chasqueó la lengua.—Con el esfuerzo que he empleado en prepararme esta charla y no has prestado atención. No sé en qué estabas pensando, pero me encantaría saberlo... no sabes cuánto —susurró. Su aliento provocó que mi vello se erizara y se escapó un suspiro de mis labios.

—¿Cómo sabes que no escuchaba?—contesté sin atreverme a mirarle.

—Espero que lo que pensaras fuera más fructífero que esta charla —comentó, burlón— _Has estado totalmente abstraída_ — escribió en su cuaderno _.— Y he visto cómo te has sonrojado varias veces._

—No sabía que eras capaz de ver en la penumbra, pero para evitar sorpresas estaría bien que me explicaras todo lo que puedes hacer— susurré acercando mis labios a su piel lo más cerca que pude sin perder el decoro.

Percibí la tensión en su cuerpo. Edward escribió en su cuaderno y me lo mostró.

— _Me gustaría explicarte todo lo que te podría hacer ahora si no estuviera toda esta gente delante. Pero puede ser peligroso. Podría fallar mi autocontrol_.

Mi corazón golpeó furiosamente mi pecho y me removí en la silla, incómoda. Me estaba excitando, y no era el momento más oportuno. Sería mejor dejar de provocarle o iba a pasarme toda la guardia con "sobrecalentamiento".

— _Si juegas con fuego te puedes quemar, ¿recuerdas?_ — escribí en mi papel.

— _Si ardo contigo no me importa_ —contestó él de la misma forma.

—No me estoy enterando de nada de la reunión. Espero que Emily no me haga preguntas —susurré.

—Mañana te la explico completa si quieres— murmuró.

—Que sea resumida, y tendremos tiempo para otras cosas –repuse, y lo miré. Sólo iba a poder verlo ahora, luego el trabajo me retendría hasta mañana por la tarde. Él me sonrió con malicia y deseé lanzarme sobre esos labios y morderlos. De hecho, deseaba sentarme sobre él a horcajadas y... ¡no, no! — _Eres malo para mi salud, Cullen._ — Escribí. Él acentuó su sonrisa.

—Y entonces como conclusiones –estaba diciendo Emily— parece ser que del año pasado respecto al anterior ha habido una mayor calidad asistencial, dado que el número de días ingresados por patología ha sido inferior al anterior y el número de traslados innecesarios ha disminuido.

—Parece ser que la estancia de Edward en cirugía pediátrica del Hospital Infantil de Seattle hace dos años y los cambios posteriores en nuestros protocolos han tenido sus frutos. Lo que sería ideal es que uno de nosotros fuera a formarse completamente como cirujano pediátrico. Quizás haya alguien interesado, ahora que los pediatras y los cirujanos parece que tenemos mejor relación que nunca —dijo Joseph. Se escuchó alguna risa flojita ante la "sutil" broma.

Cuando la reunión se dio por finalizada Edward tuvo que quedarse a hablar con su jefe en la misma sala de reuniones, yo tenía que comer porque tenía guardia así que me despedí de él con la mirada. Él me hizo un gesto con la mano queriendo decir "después".

Cogí el "busca" de urgencias de manos de Ben y me dirigí hacia el comedor de guardia. El trabajo era lo primero... Una vez terminé de comer me metí en Urgencias y no paré de trabajar, perdiendo la noción horaria. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de hacer una pausa breve para un café. Edward pasó a esa hora, antes de marcharse, para ver si podíamos tomar algo juntos. Lo miré con agobio, tenía ocho niños por visitar y cuatro para dar de alta, no podía irme. Me tomó de la mano y me arrastró a la salita, donde no había nadie en ese momento. Una vez allá me rodeó la cara con sus manos y me besó tierna y largamente.

—Hasta mañana por la tarde —susurró, y se marchó en el momento en que entraba una enfermera. Inspiré profundamente y me llevé la mano a los labios, sintiendo aún su sabor en mi boca.

La noche continuó como la tarde. Cuando acabé mi turno era ya de día y me marché a la cafetería, que acababa de abrir. No me había podido tumbar ni un solo momento. Me senté sola en una mesa con una enorme taza de café y un grasiento donut ante mí. Apoyé la mandíbula en las manos y estuve pensando sobre el día anterior. A lo mejor le hablaría a Edward de la visita de su hermana, pero no le diría nada de la otra visita. Ignoraría a Jacob, probablemente cuando viera que no pasaba nada dejaría de tener esas paranoias con mi… novio, si es que le podía llamar así. No entendía cómo sabía tanto de los Cullen, pero al parecer era un secreto que no podía revelar, así que no debía preocuparme por eso. Intuía que si le explicaba a Edward lo que había pasado con Jake sólo aumentaría los problemas. Mi capacidad para pensar ahora estaba bajo mínimos, pero tenía bastante claro que eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Abrí los ojos de repente, me había dormido sin darme cuenta, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos. Ante mí estaba sentado Peter, mi compañero residente. Parpadeé.

—¿Mala guardia?—dijo, comprensivo.

—Ya te digo— me pasé ambas manos por la cara, frotándola, para espabilarme y borrar un poco las señales de la falta de sueño. Sorbí un poco de café y arrugué la nariz. Ya estaba frío.

—Bella, ya sé que es mal momento, pero estoy haciendo el plan de guardias para los próximos meses y necesito que me digas cuándo te marchas, para saber hasta cuándo puedo contar contigo.

Peter era el encargado del cuadrante de guardias de los residentes de pediatría. Era un trabajo impopular porque nunca estábamos contentos con el día que nos había tocado (nunca estábamos contentos con ningún día), pero cuando nos quejábamos él amenazaba con dejar el "cargo" a otro y eso nos hacía callar rápidamente. Además, adornaba el calendario con comentarios divertidos y tiras cómicas que sacaba de periódicos, por lo que recibir las guardias de cada mes era un poco más agradable.

—Bueno… aún tengo que hablar con Emily y James, pero el próximo trimestre me quedo aquí —sus ojos se iluminaron. Peter y yo nos llevábamos bien, él era divertido, y además un par de manos más para coger el "busca" siempre se agradecían.

—¿De veras? ¿Estás segura? –asentí, aliviada. Era la primera vez que pronunciaba en voz alta mis deseos y me sentía mejor, más segura. Ahora "sólo" tenía que pensar en cómo explicarlo a mi familia y a James.

Me acerqué a hablar con Emily tras la sesión de ingresos de la mañana para comunicarle mi decisión.

— Aquí siempre nos va bien un par de manos más para trabajar y además tú trabajas muy bien, Bella. Para mí es una gran alegría, pero no lo será para James. De todas formas es su problema, por tener esa secretaria tan inútil que dejó perder la oportunidad de que trabajaras con ellos desde el primer momento. – Reímos ambas, Irina tampoco era santo de la devoción de mi jefa — Oye… cambiando de tema, no le hagas caso a Joseph, es así de indiscreto, y con la edad va a peor. No te molestó la bromita, espero— me encogí de hombros.

—Bueno, no estoy acostumbrada a que se hable de mi vida personal en público, pero supongo que es una de las muchas peculiaridades de trabajar en este sitio. Y tampoco fue un comentario de mal gusto —sonreí.

—No lo sabes bien. Me refiero a lo de la vida personal…— repuso, rodando los ojos.

Cuando tuve un momento llamé a James y le informé de mi decisión. No estaba contento, pero no protestó. Quedamos en que me quedaría en Forks por lo menos un trimestre más, pero a él le faltaba un residente hasta final de año e insistió que si en cualquier momento cambiaba de idea le podía llamar. Ahora sólo me faltaba llamar a mi casa e informarles de mi decisión que, tenía claro, no iban a comprender. Me entristecí. Ellos querían lo que pensaban que era mejor para mí, pero lo que pensaban ya no coincidía con mis ideas sobre el tema.

Antes de irme me despedí de Angela. Estaba poniendo un gotero y esperé a que terminara. Salió del box con la cara exultante de felicidad.

—¿Y esa cara?—pregunté.

—Me ha llamado Jacob esta mañana—me estremecí levemente al oír su nombre— Dice que va a trabajar seis meses en la unidad de transporte médico urgente y que puede que algún día nos veamos si tiene que hacer un traslado de Forks a Seattle. Uao— miró hacia el cielo y sonrió.— Una dosis extra de Jake.

—Me alegro mucho— fingí una cara feliz pero no sabía mentir. No era una buena noticia. Cuanto más alejado estuviera Jake de Forks, tanto mejor para mí.

—¿Te pasa algo?— me miró preocupada. Mi cara era transparente y Angela observadora.

_¿Que tu novio es un paranoico?_

—Nada, Angela, es que estoy hecha polvo. Nos vemos luego...— dudé un instante— o mañana, depende del plan con Edward.

—No hagas nada que yo no haría, como se suele decir—guiñó un ojo.

—No sé qué contestarte, puede que me cante una nana y yo caiga en coma profundo hasta mañana— contesté con fastidio.

—Será posible que pienses en perder el tiempo durmiendo… La vida es corta, Bells.

 _No la de todos_.

—Lo sé, lo sé, ya sabes que cuando salgo de guardia estoy de mal humor, sobre todo si no he dormido—me disculpé. Le apreté la mano con gesto cariñoso y me largué a casa.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Abrí los párpados. Sentía cansancio. Desorientación. Apagué el primer despertador, el de la mesita de noche, y me levanté tambaleante para desconectar el segundo despertador, el que había dejado en el pasillo. Mi segundo pensamiento —el primero fue "mierda, qué sueño"— fue para Edward. A estas horas de la tarde ya debía estar en su casa. Cogí el móvil y marqué su número. Estaba hecha una pena pero llevaba muchas horas sin sentir su contacto y en estos momentos ya sufría un agudo síndrome de abstinencia. ¿Cómo me podía haber enganchado a él tanto en tan poco tiempo?

_—¿Ya estás despierta?_

—No, hablo en sueños. Pues claro que estoy despierta — gruñí.

 _—Dios. Si estás de ese humor mejor nos vemos otro día, no quiero arriesgarme a que me muerdas. ¡Menudo carácter! –_ se burló _._

— Lo siento, no me lo tengas en cuenta. Es que me sienta fatal la privación de sueño. Es capaz de sacar a la luz a la señora Hyde que hay en mí.

 _—¿Quieres decir que si pasáramos toda una noche haciendo el amor, a la mañana siguiente vería a la Hyde esa? Es para pensárselo—_ contestó en tono serio.

—Edward…— hice una pausa, tomé aire y me mordí la lengua para no soltarle otro gruñido.

—Lo siento, lo siento… te propongo un trato: dejaré al señor Burlón haciendo compañía a tu señora Hyde y pasaré a buscarte. ¿Estás presentable ya?

—Sí.

Era un decir. Presentable… no mucho. La cara de zombi que tenía ganaría en palidez a la de Edward, aunque a mí esa blancura no me quedaba tan bien. Por no hablar de las ojeras, y mi vestuario… Miré mi armario una y otra vez. No, definitivamente había mentido, no estaba nada presentable. Me duché y me puse lo primero que pillé, unos vaqueros y una vieja sudadera. Anoté mentalmente por enésima vez: ir de compras con Angela. La pobre estaba tan harta de que no le hiciera caso en ese tema que había dejado un cartel pegado a la puerta de mi armario ropero, por dentro. Así que cada vez que lo abría leía "TENGO HAMBRE. LLÉNAME". Esta vez iba en serio, tenía que hablar con ella y quedar un día para ir a Port Angeles.

Cuando Edward me vio se iluminaron sus dorados ojos a pesar del aspecto que yo lucía, me atrapó por la cintura y me besó con suavidad. Sonrió con su frente apoyada en la mía.

—Si fuera Alice te habría arrancado esa ropa de encima. Yo también tengo ganas, pero no por los mismos motivos, es obvio.

—Está claro que la señora Hyde y el señor Burlón no han tenido una buena cita. A este ya lo tenemos de vuelta —murmuré.

—No le puedes culpar. ls señora esa es bastante insoportable — sonrió mi vampiro, y sentí que empezaba a desaparecer mi mal humor. Estaba recibiendo mi dosis.

Había nombrado a Alice. ¿Habría sido ésta capaz de ocultar sus pensamientos? ¿Debía yo sacar el tema? Me moría de ganas de aclarar algunos puntos con él. Lo arrastré hacia el sofá del comedor y nos sentamos. No contento con tenerme a su lado me cogió y me sentó sobre sus piernas, lo que no era de mucha ayuda para mi perjudicada concentración. Empezaba a olvidarme de lo que quería hablarle. Tampoco ayudaba el que jugara a enredar sus largos dedos entre los mechones que me caían por la espalda.

—No te preocupes, Bella. Alice vino a verme, y sé de lo que hablasteis— dijo con dulzura. No me leía el pensamiento pero era evidente que era transparente para él.

—Alice… ¿te explicó algo?

—¿Lo dudabas? Alice me lo explicó todo. Ni siquiera intentó ocultarme sus pensamientos como había pretendido hacer antes de verme. Bella, ella y yo tenemos una relación muy próxima. En cuanto me vio comprendió que no deseaba ocultarme nada. Repitió vuestra conversación palabra por palabra a una velocidad increíble hasta para un vampiro. Le caíste muy bien, aunque no sé qué pensarías tú de ella. Su comportamiento fue bastante impresentable, por lo menos al principio. Si no hubiera visto lo arrepentida que estaba me habría enfadado mucho con ella —frunció el ceño.

—Al principio no le gustaba mucho, eso quedó bien claro. Pero luego hablamos y hablamos… y me sentí como si nos conociéramos desde hace años.

—Alice no tenía nada contra ti cuando se presentó aquí. Lo que no le gusta es que ciegas sus visiones y eso la hace sentir que yo soy vulnerable. Y se preocupa por mí. Para ella representa todo un problema, no sé si lo llegas a imaginar.

—Sí, supongo que es como si yo perdiera alguno de mis cinco sentidos por la proximidad de alguien. ¿Por qué crees que pasa eso?

—Creo que es una especie de don. Algunos de nosotros teníamos ya ciertas… capacidades antes de ser vampiros, y al transformarnos estas se intensificaron. Esto le pasaba a Alice. Otros las desarrollamos después de la transformación, como me pasó a mí.

—¿Todos los vampiros tenéis dones especiales?

—Muchos tenemos algún don. No todos. Y tu don debe ser muy fuerte para manifestarse tan intensamente aún siendo humana —me miró con curiosidad.

Pensé que por desgracia mi recién descubierto "don", como él decía, no me era muy útil en el mundo de los humanos. Y de momento no sabría cómo sería de útil siendo vampira porque el llegar a transformarme no entraba en mis planes. No ahora. Pero quería saber si Edward y su hermana habían hablado de ello.

—Entonces… ¿te contó _toda_ nuestra conversación?—su expresión se volvió cautelosa, sabiendo que tocaba un tema espinoso. Sí, habían hablado de todo.

—Ya le dije a Alice que no se metiera donde nadie la había llamado. Si no me hubiera dado una ración extra de esos pucheros que sólo ella sabe hacer la habría estrangulado—bromeó.— Olvida eso ahora.

Cambié de tema. El siguiente de la lista también era un tema difícil.

—Edward… ¿qué piensa tu familia de nosotros como pareja? Me dió la sensación de que no son muy felices con el tema.

—No ha de importarnos, Bella —negó con la cabeza y me clavó su mirada de miel. Sus dedos se fueron desplazando de mi cabello hasta la piel de mi cuello, apenas un roce pero suficiente para aturdirme. Era obvio que él deseaba cambiar de tema. Hice un esfuerzo para olvidar la sensación que esos dedos causaban en mi piel y me obligué a volver a la conversación.

—Entonces estoy en lo cierto. Eso es que no les gusta la idea— repuse. Para mí era lógico. Edward suspiró al ver que su estrategia fallaba.

—No les gusta la idea de que yo esté con una humana, no de que esté contigo, Bella. Ellos temen muchas cosas de esta relación, es… extraña. Puede que seamos un caso único. Carlisle me explicó que había investigado y no había encontrado nada, ni siquiera en leyendas antiguas, sobre una relación sentimental entre un vampiro y una humana, quizá porque… — dudó un momento— porque cuando sucedía la parte humana de la relación no sobrevivía.

—Qué manera más rebuscada de decir que el vampiro se merendaba a la humana— gruñí.

—Tienes un peculiar sentido del humor, Swan.

—Y tú di las cosas por su nombre, Cullen. No me uses frases rebuscadas. Me haces pensar demasiado y no estoy en condiciones.

—Volvió Hyde. — Rió y me acarició la cara, ignorando mi amenazador ceño. — Estoy convencido de que igual que ahora le gustas a Alice puedes llegar a gustarles a los demás. Si no te conocen saliendo de una guardia, claro.

—Ja — hice una mueca, aunque no le faltaba razón.— Hay algo más que quisiera hablar contigo. Alice es muy hermosa— me miró esperando que continuara.— Tú también lo eres —alzó una ceja.

—¿Y?

—¿Es normal eso en los de tu especie?—de pronto su mente se iluminó y comprendió por dónde iban los tiros.

—¿No habíamos quedado en que no eras celosa?

—No, era que no _estaba_ celosa. Pero ahora me imagino que tendrás varias ex despampanantes por ahí dispersas y no puedo evitar sentirme mal— me miré las manos, que tenía entrelazadas, y luego a él.

—¿No confías en mis sentimientos por ti?—arqueó las cejas.

—Sí, sí confío. Sólo dime… ¿cuántas? No me asustaré, 120 años dan tiempo para mucho.

—Te sorprenderías... Probé suerte una vez, pero no estaba enamorado. La relación duró dos años... la más larga que he tenido, y tendría que haber durado menos.

—¿Y?

—¿Y, qué?

—No me vas a decir que el resto de los años tus impulsos sexuales han estado sin satisfacer. Porque me voy a asustar, si tienes toda esa energía que gastar — él rió.

—No, cuando lo he necesitado he tenido alguna relación esporádica con otra vampira, pero sólo de unos días, sabiendo ambos que no había compromiso. De esas he tenido varias, y no lo cuento como relación. Ni siquiera recordaría los nombres de la mayoría.

¿La _mayoría_? ¿Cuántas habían sido? No, ahora no estaba preparada para escuchar la respuesta. Un harén de preciosas vampiras rodeando a Edward era un pensamiento nada bienvenido en este momento. Pero no pude evitar seguir con mis indagaciones.

—¿Y son hermosas todas las vampiras? No me has contestado todavía.

—Lo son, pero— posó sus manos en mi nuca, entrelazó sus dedos con mi cabello y me clavó una mirada ardiente — Bella, ni una sola me ha hecho sentir una centésima parte de lo que tú me haces sentir. Porque estoy enamorado de ti, y no lo estaba de ellas. Ninguna me hizo sentir como si volviera a latirme el corazón. Ninguna desató el fuego que tú enciendes en mí sólo con inspirar tu aroma, con mirarme, con rozarme. Ninguna me hizo reír como tú, o desear que dijera cualquier cosa sólo para poder escuchar su voz.

Sentí que mi ansiedad se evaporaba. Alargué la mano para rozarle la cara con las yemas de mis dedos. Notaba la electricidad entre su piel y la mía aún antes de tocarle, como si mis terminaciones nerviosas presintieran su tacto. Le acaricié el perfecto rostro bajando por la frente, los pómulos, el fuerte ángulo de la mandíbula, los sensuales labios, la nariz. Cerró los ojos y le besé los párpados, recorriendo el camino hasta su boca, que se entreabrió dándome paso. Mi lengua jugó con la suya dulcemente. Desplazó las manos descendiendo por mi espalda pero lo aparté con delicadeza.

—No. Déjame tocarte – pedí. Él suspiró y siguió con los ojos cerrados.

Bajé ambas manos por su cuello, apenas rozándole. Su piel era suave y firme, con un tacto levemente frío. Descendí hacia el cuello de la camisa y empecé a desabrocharlo, lentamente, sin prisas. Abrió los ojos y los hundió en los míos. Quemaban. Entreabrió los labios pero le puse un dedo encima para silenciarle. Introduje mis manos por la abertura de su camisa, acariciándole el torso, quitándosela, colocándome a horcajadas sobre él. Observé su perfección y me incliné sobre su cuello, inspirando su aroma, llenándome de él, acariciándolo con mis labios, con la lengua, mientras seguía sintiendo cómo su pecho se movía de forma cada vez más agitada.

—Bella… no puedo quedarme quieto más tiempo. No me pidas eso—gimió.

—Ejercitemos tu autocontrol— sonreí contra su cuello, y procedí a intentar desabotonarle los vaqueros, que ya mostraban una considerable erección. Con un poco de colaboración de su parte le quité el resto de ropa. Admiré su escultural cuerpo y me mordí el labio inferior.

—Gracias por la ayuda. Ahora quiero probar una cosa. Quédate muy, muy quieto— susurré mientras mordisqueaba su cuello y bajaba hasta la clavícula.

Tomé su erecto miembro, acariciándolo arriba y abajo, presionándolo, disfrutando del suave tacto, excitándome al sentir su placer, al escuchar cómo su respiración se entrecortaba y varios sensuales gemidos se escapaban de sus labios. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, los párpados de nuevo cerrados. Mi excitación iba en aumento arrastrada por la suya, el deseo que sentía en mi interior se extendía nublándome la mente, haciéndome perder el poco control que me quedaba. Tenía que probar el sabor de todo su cuerpo. Fui bajando lamiendo, mordisqueando, deteniéndome en los pezones, en el abdomen, en el bajo vientre, hasta llegar a la sensible piel de su miembro. Sentí cómo Edward contenía la respiración. Sin parar de acariciarlo, lo rodeé con la boca, ascendiendo y descendiendo, acariciándolo con la lengua, succionándolo, cada vez con más insistencia, una y otra vez. Su sabor era excitante y sus sonidos de placer me estaban volviendo loca. Me acarició la cabeza e intentó apartarme suavemente.

—Amor… no puedo… aguantar más— apenas pudo pronunciar las palabras. Me separé un instante.

—Déjame probarte, Edward —pedí casi sin aliento.

Él cerró los ojos y agarró con fuerza el reposabrazos del sofá. Seguí disfrutando con mi íntima caricia, hasta que su cuerpo se tensó y emitió un largo gruñido profundo, animal, y yo bebí de él, completamente extasiada por el placer que le había proporcionado. Nos quedamos quietos unos segundos, sus manos enredadas en mis cabellos, su cabeza reclinada hacia atrás. Jadeé al darme cuenta de que el reposabrazos estaba parcialmente arrancado. Incluso en ese momento no puede evitar pensar qué le diría a mi amiga. De repente en uno de esos rápidos y desconcertantes movimientos se puso en pie, amarrando mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

—Creo que necesitamos una ducha —murmuró roncamente en mi oído.

Me depositó en el suelo del baño con suavidad, me apoyó contra la pared y empezó a quitarme la ropa. Lo hizo lentamente, sin perder de vista mis ojos, hipnotizados por los suyos. Se arrodilló para quitarme las braguitas, bajándolas con lentitud. Mi pecho subía y bajaba trabajosamente. Lo deseaba tan intensamente que casi me asustaba lo que me hacía sentir.

—No te imaginas la vista que tengo desde aquí. Eres muy hermosa, Bella.

Esa mirada oscura y su expresión animal volvían a poseerme, no podía apartar la vista de él. Cuando terminó de quitarme la lencería comenzó un lento ascenso con sus manos desde los pies acariciándome las piernas, el hueco de la rodilla, los muslos, pasando a la parte interna de estos, ascendiendo hasta mi zona íntima. Jadeé sonoramente y él sonrió lascivamente, pasando la punta de la lengua por sus labios. Sólo verle sonreír así hacía que la sangre ardiera en mis venas. Mis rodillas amenazaban con no soportar mi peso y me apoyé con las manos contra la pared.

—Estás deliciosamente cálida. Y tan mojada… —su voz era un murmullo aterciopelado.

Introdujo uno de sus largos dedos en mi interior al tiempo que acariciaba mi clítoris con el pulgar, y con la otra mano me rozaba las nalgas. No pasaron ni unos instantes y me derramé en su mano con un fuerte gemido. Pero él no paró, acercó su boca a mi zona más sensible y comenzó a lamerme. Me tomó una pierna y la pasó por encima de su hombro, sujetándome. Siguió moviendo su dedo en mi intimidad, tocando puntos que provocaban que mi placer ascendiera a cotas aún desconocidas por mí.

—Edward, me vas a matar— protesté entrecortadamente y él apartó brevemente su boca de mí.

—Vuelve a correrte para mí, cielo —pidió, introduciéndome otro dedo, lamiendo, y succionando suavemente mi clítoris. Mi cuerpo volvió a estremecerse, casi convulsionando de placer, y él también bebió de mí. Tuvo que sujetarme con fuerza para evitar que me deslizara hacia el suelo del baño, sin fuerzas para nada más. Mis piernas claudicaban.

—Todavía no he terminado contigo — su voz sonaba profunda y erótica.

Me alzó y me metió dentro de la bañera, abriendo el grifo de la ducha. Me rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos y se fundió con mis labios, besándome con ternura, acariciando mi lengua con la suya. Pude probar mi sabor, mezclado con el de su boca y con el del agua que corría por nuestras pieles. Siempre consciente de mis necesidades, se apartaba brevemente para dejarme respirar, y volvía a invadir mi boca de una manera que, aunque me parecía imposible, volvía a hacer que estuviera excitada. Su sabor era una droga para mí. Descendió hasta mis pezones, los mordisqueó y trazó círculos en la areola con su lengua, succionándolos.

—No puedo más, Edward— él me ignoró y siguió con su tormento. Bajé mi mano hasta su miembro, que estaba más que preparado.

—Aún no —susurró. De pronto me volteó y se apretó contra mi espalda, acariciándome los pezones con una mano y bajando la otra hasta mi clítoris. Mordisqueaba mi cuello y por un momento pensé qué sentiría si me mordiera más profundamente, e inexplicablemente para mí este pensamiento me excitó. Intenté tocarle pero él no me dejó, sujetándome ambas manos con una suya.

—Ahora me toca a mí, cielo. ¿Dónde está tu autocontrol? –no podía verlo, pero sí imaginar su sonrisa torcida y su mirada de deseo.

—Edward, no puedo más. Te quiero dentro de mí — pedí.

En un movimiento me abrió ligeramente de piernas y me inclinó ligeramente hacia delante. Me penetró de forma enloquecedoramente lenta, retirándose cada vez que avanzaba un poquito, torturándome. Con la mano libre acariciaba mi clítoris, suavemente, aumentando mi tensión interna pero sin darme la liberación.

—Ya estoy dentro de ti, amor... no puedo ni explicarte cómo te siento.

—Edward…—supliqué, casi lloré.

—Shhh— su aliento chocó contra mi oído. Fue su única réplica. Siguió acariciándome, entrando suavemente, saliendo de mí, dejándome vacía.

—Joder...Edward...te...odio —gemí a duras penas.

—Lo sé, amor – sonrió sobre mi cuello, provocándome un escalofrío. Intenté moverme pero me tenía completamente sujeta. Sentía un deseo tan intenso que dolía físicamente.

—Por favor…

—No —dijo mientras seguía con su juego.

—Por favor, por favor…hazlo ya —supliqué casi llorando.

Entonces se deslizó dentro de mí, profundamente y de una sola vez, provocándome un orgasmo que devastó mi cuerpo; grité y me apoyé contra la pared de la ducha para no caer y él empezó a bombear dentro de mí con fuerza. Gemíamos y gritábamos con cada embestida, hasta que me llevó de nuevo al clímax y lo sentí descargar dentro de mí. Me sujetó al notar que mi cuerpo cedía y me dio la vuelta. Me apoyé en su hombro, completamente exhausta, mientras él me abrazaba con fuerza y el agua caliente se deslizaba por mi espalda.

—¿Me sigues odiando?—murmuró contra mi pelo, al cabo de unos instantes. No podía hablar, pero asentí con la cabeza y hundí mis dedos en el húmedo cabello de su nuca. Él rió suave y me meció lentamente, como acunándome.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

BPOV

Era domingo por la noche. El peor momento de la semana, quizá exceptuando el lunes por la mañana. Angela había ido a pasar cuatro días a casa de Jake, en Seattle, y no volvía hasta el dia siguiente. Así que Edward y yo habíamos tenido dos días por delante para nosotros solos, dos días para los que habíamos hecho muchos planes: ir de excursión por el Parque Natural, cenar en su compañía en un restaurante de Seattle del que le habían hablado muy bien, pasear por la zona portuaria de Port Angeles…. Sí, teníamos muchos planes. Que se quedaron en eso. Al final nuestro fin de semana consistió en hacer el amor en cada rincón de su casa el sábado y en cada rincón de la mía el domingo.

En mis 26 años sólo había tenido una pareja, Marc. Nuestra relación duró lo que la carrera de medicina. Lo dejamos de mutuo acuerdo, o mejor dicho, de mutuo aburrimiento. Al terminar la carrera él se marchó a hacer la especialidad de anestesia a Madrid y yo me quedé en Barcelona. Nuestras llamadas se fueron espaciando cada vez más de forma natural hasta que nos dijimos adiós. Con él conocí lo que era la intimidad con un hombre... pero Edward había despertado sensaciones en mi cuerpo que jamás había experimentado. A lo largo de las semanas que llevábamos juntos me mostró que era un amante tan dulce como apasionado, insaciable, atento e incansable. Me llevaba al cielo, una y otra vez. El único límite eran mis humanas fuerzas.

Mi vida era mi presente, y mi presente era él. No pensaba en el futuro, ahora no me importaba demasiado.

—Un beso por tus pensamientos — susurró Edward.

Abrí los párpados. A través de la ventana podía ver la luna tapada a medias por una cortina de nubes y ante mí su silueta recostada, abrazándome con suavidad. Antes de él jamás había podido dormir abrazada a nadie.

—Nada importante. Recordaba.

—Entonces no quieres el beso.

—Tonto… siempre quiero tus besos. Pero no acepto los sobornos —sonreí.

—Algo tengo que ingeniarme, ya que no te leo la mente. ¿Quizá otro tipo de sobornos?—preguntó con voz insinuante.

—No sé en qué estás pensando, pero si es en lo que creo te recuerdo que soy humana. Apenas puedo moverme — reí.

—Para lo que estoy pensando no hace falta que te muevas.

—Estás loco.

—Por ti.

—Vale… te diré lo que pensaba. Me acordaba de mi primer y único novio. Sólo eso.

—Ahora me dejas más tranquilo —bromeó. Cambié de postura y me apoyé sobre su pecho, mirando su rostro.— ¿Sólo ha habido un hombre del que estar celoso? —preguntó, ascendiendo con la mano a lo largo de mi espalda hasta llegar a la nuca. Casi ronroneé de placer.

—No ha habido ningún hombre del que estar celoso, porque ninguno puede compararse contigo.

—Creo que acabo de sufrir una sobrecarga de ego.

—¿Es eso posible? ¿Se puede sobrecargar más?— abrí los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente, componiendo una exagerada mueca de sorpresa.

—Swan, ¿estás intentando ofender a un vampiro?— preguntó con voz acerada. Algo en su tono hizo que parara de reírme.

—No me das miedo.

—No deberías haber dicho eso.

 _Bella bocazas._ En una décima de segundo había invertido nuestras posiciones y quedó encima de mí, con su cara amenazadoramente cercana a la mía.

—Repite eso— su dulce aliento me rozó la piel de los labios.

—No… me… das... miedo— repetí, mientras mi latido cardiaco alcanzaba un volumen audible incluso para mí misma. A pesar de la penumbra fui capaz de ver que Edward sonreía perversamente.

—Buen intento. ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí… creo que te debo un beso –atrapó mi boca con la suya y me besó hasta que mi voluntad se redujo a cenizas.

—¿Decías?— oh, dios, _esa_ sonrisa.

—Eres un monstruo terrible —susurré sin aliento, rendida.

—Lo sé. Y ya sabes lo que hacen los monstruos terribles. Se comen a las inocentes muchachitas— y sin darme tiempo a réplica devoró mi boca.

* * *

Cuando me levanté él ya estaba vestido y me observaba desde el sillón con una expresión indescifrable. Me dolían varias partes del cuerpo y lo que no me dolía parecía curiosamente anestesiado. Al ducharme descubrí en mi piel algunos hematomas superficiales. También sentía otros dolores en lugares más íntimos, pero nada de eso me importaba lo más mínimo. Me sentía enormemente feliz. Aunque había algo en su expresión que me inquietaba. Durante el desayuno hablamos de diferentes temas, pero yo observaba algo diferente en su comportamiento. Como si quisiera decirme algo y no supiera cómo. En cuanto subimos al coche no pronunció una palabra más.

—Estás un poco silencioso— comenté, un tanto intranquila.

—Bella, ¿no tienes nada que explicarme?— su voz sonó forzadamente casual.

—No, que yo recuerde— repuse, confusa.

—Entonces quizá hagas memoria si te digo que esta noche has hablado en sueños.— Una alarma se encendió en mí.

—Ah, sí, a veces lo hago. Hablo en sueños, sobre todo cuando voy falta de sueño. ¿Y qué he dicho esta vez? Suelen ser tonterías sin sentido— _Tonta Bella, esto último suena a excusa._

—No sé si tendrá sentido para ti "Jacob, te marchas ya o me pongo a gritar" — comentó Edward con el ceño fruncido.

Mierda. El corazón me dio un más que inoportuno vuelco.

—No sé qué sería… algún sueño que no recuerdo. ¿Por qué le das tanta importancia?—contraataqué, repentinamente enfadada por el interrogatorio. Me miró con el ceño aún más fruncido.

—Bella, no se la daría si no estuviera seguro de que me estás mintiendo.

—Si me vas a llamar mentirosa se acabó la conversación— gruñí mientras me cruzaba de brazos, apretando los labios. Observó mi gesto, incrédulo.

—¿Estoy saliendo con una mujer de 26 años o con una de 6? —Edward era un amante perfecto, pero su psicología femenina dejaba mucho que desear. Se me ocurrieron varias bonitas respuestas con referencia a su edad pero preferí omitirlas.

—Déjame en paz.

—No hasta que me digas por qué parecías tan angustiada cuando hablabas en sueños y por qué estás ocultándome cosas. ¿Te asustó Jacob Black? Tienes que explicármelo.

—No es nada importante. Si lo fuera te lo diría —repuse obstinadamente.

—Si no es importante puedes decírmelo—sus ojos llameaban de ira. No sabía si estaba enfadado con Jacob o conmigo.

—No.

—Entonces iré a ver a Jacob Black y le preguntaré por qué discutía con la mujer que amo.

—¡No! — el grito se me escapó. De repente giró el volante y paró en el arcén. Se encaró hacia mí.

—Pues será mejor que me lo expliques tú misma— replicó con voz endurecida.

Observé su expresión fría y me dolió. Nunca se la había visto y no deseaba hacerlo. Giré la cabeza, mirando por la ventanilla el bosque cercano. Si creía que presionándome de esa forma iba a hacerme cambiar de idea no me conocía.

—Tendrás que confiar en mí –le hablé al cristal, observando cómo se empañaba.

—Bella, comprende que sólo quiero proteger lo que más quiero. Tú. – Su tono de voz se había dulcificado hasta ser suave como el tercipelo. Vaya. Cambio de estrategia.

Exhalé con fuerza.

—Ya tengo bastante con los paparazzi del hospital. No necesito también un guardaespaldas, gracias.

Escuché como inspiraba y espiraba con lentitud, probablemente intentando calmarse. Seguí observando el paisaje a través del cristal de mi ventanilla. Él arrancó el motor y volvimos a la carretera, siempre en silencio. Al llegar al hospital bajé del coche antes que él y entré sola. Algunas caras me miraron al pasar y me saludaron. Quizá si no tuvieran tema de conversación en la comida podrían departir sobre las posibles causas de nuestra pelea.

Apenas llegué a la sesión de la mañana cuando Mónica salió disparada del despacho. Casi chocó conmigo porque estaba mirando el mensaje de su "busca".

—Ven conmigo, Bella, hay una cesárea de gemelos y además son prematuros. Mejor cuatro manos que dos.

—Ah, qué buena manera de empezar la mañana. Esto espabila más que el café. ¿Muy prematuros? –pregunté mientras la seguía, poniéndome a su altura.

—Son de 32 semanas. Es cesárea porque el primer gemelo va de nalgas.

—Bueno, podía ser peor.

Llegamos al área quirúrgica de la maternidad y, tras el engorro de ponernos el uniforme estéril, pasamos al antequirófano. Miré por la ventanita de la puerta del quirófano mientras Mónica comprobaba que la cuna térmica estuviera encendida.

—Joder, ¡pero si aún están poniéndole la epidural! ¡Un día nos llamarán antes de que hagan al niño! ¿Es que se creen que no tenemos nada que hacer en todo el día que esperar aquí dentro?— gruñí.

—¡Vaya humorcito mañanero que tenemos! ¿Has discutido con tu novio? —comentó Anne, pasando por mi lado y dirigiéndose al lavabo que había a la entrada del área estéril.

Mónica me miraba, sentada en una camilla que había en el pasillo, con las piernas colgando. Me senté a su lado.

—Lo siento, chicas. Sí, supongo que ha sido la primera discusión— Mónica me miró con comprensión.

—Bueno, pues ya sabes lo que se dice de qué es lo mejor de las discusiones de enamorados, Bells— repuso Anne guiñándome un ojo.

En un gesto universal a todos los cirujanos alzó las manos al terminar de lavarlas como si la estuvieran atracando, y apretó con el pie el botón que activaba la apertura automática de la puerta del quirófano, desapareciendo por ella.

—Anímate— instó Mónica, dándome un golpecito en la mano — Parece que hoy va a salir el sol unas horas. Después de comer podemos subir un rato a la azotea y tomar el sol, estás casi tan pálida como Edward.

—¿Sol? —repuse volviendo la cabeza hacia el ventanal detrás nuestro. En efecto, los tenues rayos de un tímido sol asomaban entre unas nubes gruesas.

—Sí, sol, esa bola de fuego que se ve brillar en el cielo. Poco más de dos meses aquí y ya se te olvidó del significado de esa palabra, Bella— se carcajeó Mónica.

—Ah, sí, como lo añoro —contesté de forma automática.

Me levanté de la camilla para comprobar cómo iba la cesárea mirando a través del cristal de la puerta y le hice un gesto a mi compañera para que se acercara. Anne ya estaba realizando la incisión en el útero y era muy rápida.

En esa situación siempre se me ocurría la misma imagen: como en un partido de fútbol americano, la matrona recogía al bebé de brazos de la ginecóloga, rápidamente lo envolvía en un paño estéril, se acercaba atravesando la puerta con el bebé y allá estábamos nosotras, en la portería, esperando para parar el gol.

Los dos bebés nacieron sin complicaciones y con un peso aceptable, por lo que pronto podrían pasar a la habitación con sus emocionados papás.

La mañana pasó tranquila. Me sentía mal por la discusión con Edward, sabía que él sólo se preocupaba por mí, pero no estaba dispuesta a que me tratara como a un ser débil e indefenso, aunque comparada con él eso es lo que yo era. Pero también tenía mi orgullo. Desanimada, bajé al comedor con mis compañeras.

—¿Te quedas tres meses más, Bella? Me enteré ayer —comentó Mike, tomando un poco de puré de patatas. Aunque lo que con ese nombre servían en el comedor de personal bien habría podido servir para alisar las grietas que había en la pared de mi habitación. Tenía que hablar con Angela sobre eso.

—Y eso que aún no lo ha publicado el Times— rió Monica. Puse cara de resignación.

—Sí, la verdad es que aquí aprendo pediatría a nivel más primario, y creo que amplía el abanico de posibilidades una vez haya terminado. Y yo creo que me bastará con seis meses en Seattle para hacer currículo.

—¿De veras vas a volver a España? ¿No nos echarás de menos?—inquirió Mónica.

—De momento es lo que tengo planeado. Ya veremos qué pasa— miré mi manzana fijamente, como si fuera una bola de cristal y de ella pudiera extraer la información que necesitaba. Lo cierto es que vivía tanto el presente que ni me había planteado lo de mi vuelta a España. Lo veía como algo muy lejano.

Tal como habíamos quedado nos dirigimos a la azotea del edificio después de la comida, pues teníamos unos minutos de descanso todavía. Me sentí deprimida. No podía olvidar que el helipuerto era el lugar donde Edward me besó por primera vez, y me atacó la nostalgia. Afortunadamente el sol ayudó a desvanecer la tristeza que empezaba a embargarme.

Era un placer sentir el calor de los rayos solares en nuestro cuerpo. Nos tumbamos las tres en medio del helipuerto, con los brazos y piernas en cruz, para recibir la máxima irradiación posible. Por el aspecto del cielo no tenía pinta de durar mucho tiempo, y había que aprovecharlo. Hacía una temperatura tan agradable que nos quitamos las batas y nos quedamos sólo con el pijama blanco de manga corta.

—Espero que no haya ningún traslado urgente en helicóptero— comentó Mónica.

En aquel momento escuchamos a lo lejos un inconfundible sonido que se acercaba.

—Moni, chica, ¿tienes poderes o qué? ¡Podías decir algo así como "espero que no aparezca Brad Pitt por Urgencias y me invite a cenar"!—exclamó Anne, sentándose y poniendo una mano a modo de visera para otear el horizonte.

En efecto, un helicóptero se acercaba en la lejanía. Debía haber algún traslado urgente, aunque nada de pediatría o nos habríamos enterado, porque Monica continuaba llevando el "busca".

—Será mejor que volvamos abajo —dije.

Me separé de ellas y me dirigí a Urgencias. Quería saber qué pasaba, si podía ser útil en algo. No, no quería engañarme. Quería ver a Edward, lo necesitaba. Cuando llegué el box de reanimación estaba ocupado por varios profesionales que no paraban de moverse de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté a Claire, que estaba saliendo de otro box.

—Bueno, medicina de campaña, ya sabes, esto es un hospital pequeño. Hay un chico joven que ha tenido un accidente de moto, y tiene un hematoma intracraneal, al parecer epidural.

—¡Dios! ¡Si aquí no hay neurocirujano! —exclamé, angustiada. Ese hematoma podía provocarle la muerte en pocos minutos si no se vaciaba.

—No, pero hay gente con valentía y experiencia – dijo Claire.— Los traumatólogos le acaban de hacer una craneotomía de urgencia y le han vaciado el hematoma. Los cirujanos le están poniendo un drenaje torácico, porque también tiene hemotórax.

Ahora comprendía la llegada del helicóptero. Lo cierto es que en la zona alrededor de Forks había muchos accidentes, particularmente de moto, así que no era algo raro encontrarse pacientes politraumatizados casi a diario, y el personal estaba entrenado para técnicas que en los hospitales grandes sólo dominaban los más especialistas. Era algo que me gustaba de ese hospital, con los medios mínimos conseguían muy buenos resultados.

De pronto me giré, como si hubiera escuchado una voz en mi mente, aunque era consciente de que no había sido así. Entonces vi a Jacob acercarse por el pasillo de urgencias en dirección al box de reanimación. Me miraba con un odio tan intenso que me dolió el corazón. Después noté que sus ojos se desplazaban en otra dirección, más allá de mí. Edward salía de aquel box, quitándose una bata verde de quirófano. Me sonrió al verme. El cambio en su expresión fue tan rápido que apenas pude darme cuenta de que había estado sonriendo, pues ahora sus ojos miraban más allá de mí, con una mirada asesina. Su labio superior se retrajo levemente, enseñando sus perfectos dientes en un gesto que no era una sonrisa.

La expresión de Edward me recordó a una pantera a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa. Los brillantes e hipnóticos ojos clavados en Jacob, su flexible cuerpo súbitamente tenso, como preparado para saltar, los colmillos apenas insinuados... Estaba tan quieto que pensé que ni tan siquiera respiraba. Por un momento temí que perdiera su férreo autocontrol y me acerqué a él asustada, interponiéndome en la dirección de su mirada. Mi orgullo sufrió un pequeño desplante, porque no conseguí desviar sus ojos de Jacob ni un ápice. Me giré para observar a este y pude ver que arrugaba la nariz y había clavado en Edward su mirada de odio. Jacob quedó estático durante escasos segundos, que a mí me parecieron una eternidad. De repente reaccionó y entró en el box de donde Edward había salido momentos antes. Cuando Jake desapareció de su vista aquel desvió sus ojos hacia mí y su mirada se dulcificó.

—Ahora estamos trabajando, pero luego tenemos que hablar, Bella. En tu casa, por la tarde — murmuró.

Su voz sonaba contenida, pero su cuerpo se había relajado. Sentí que el peligro había pasado. Me apretó el brazo levemente a modo de despedida y se dirigió al cubo de la ropa sucia, donde depositó la bata de quirófano que aún llevaba en la mano. Decidí que mi presencia allá era un estorbo, y subí a la consulta externa a estudiar las historias clínicas de los pacientes que visitaría al día siguiente.

Escuché el sonido del helicóptero despegando. Mi mente, que había conseguido centrar en los papeles que tenía delante, se liberó y empezó a divagar. Recordé la discusión con Edward. Ahora probablemente ya sabía lo que había pasado entre el quileute y yo. Tenía claro que había leído la mente de Jacob, de ahí su reacción. No comprendía a qué se debía el intenso odio de este, pero estaba segura de que mi novio vampiro no era un peligro para nadie. Estaba convencida de ello. Decidí dar carpetazo al tema en mi mente y seguir con el trabajo.

Cuando por fin llegué a casa me pareció que había sido un día muy largo. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Edward, y en ese momento nuestra pequeña discusión de la mañana me parecía una absoluta estupidez. Me estaba preparando un café cuando por fin sonó el timbre de la puerta. Abrí tras observar por la mirilla.

—Hola—dijo, casi con timidez.

Edward estaba parado en el umbral, guapo hasta dolerme el corazón, como siempre. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros, camiseta azul, tenía ambas manos en los bolsillos, y me observaba dubitativo. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo me abalancé sobre él y me abrazó con fuerza. Sus labios se desplazaron por mi cabello hasta mi rostro y de ahí a mis labios, besándome con ternura, una y otra vez.

Por fin, tomé su mano y lo conduje a la mesa de la cocina. Nos sentamos frente a frente y esperé a que él hablara. Mientras una de mis manos aguantaba mi taza de café la otra se entrelazaba con la suya.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

BPOV

—Bella— comenzó— No me voy a disculpar por mi comportamiento de esta mañana. Te prometo que iba a hacerlo, no comprendía ni por qué nos habíamos enfadado por una tontería así… hasta que he leído la mente de Jacob – frunció el ceño y me clavó la mirada— ¿Cómo pudiste callártelo? Su actitud fue amenazante, te asustó, y te lo guardaste para ti. ¿Es que no confías en mí? ¿Crees que lo voy a matar o algo así? — Hizo una pausa cuando vio que yo arqueaba una ceja recordando la escena de horas antes — De acuerdo, es cierto que he tenido que emplear toda mi fuerza de voluntad para dominar el impulso de arrancarle la cabeza cuando he leído sus recuerdos. Pero lo que importa es que al final no lo he hecho, ¿no? – sonrió levemente, pero sus ojos centelleaban.

—Irás a hablar con él, ¿verdad? – quise saber, preocupada, y él asintió — Prométeme que no le harás daño. Es el novio de mi mejor amiga.

—¿Me crees capaz de hacérselo?— dijo, y compuso aquella cara de inocencia que yo ya conocía.

—Edward, no te has visto la expresión esta tarde, en Urgencias. Me has asustado. Parecía que ibas a saltar sobre él.

—Si no le he matado entonces no creo que vaya a hacerlo en un encuentro más o menos preparado. Puedes estar tranquila… supongo — añadió, curvando levemente una comisura de sus sensuales labios.

—Sí, mira, tranquilísima estoy, sobre todo después de ese "supongo"— su sonrisa se amplió más y sus dientes brillaron. Me obligué a mirarle a los ojos y no a la boca.

—Por supuesto que iré a hacerle una visita. Esta tarde no era el lugar ni el momento para dejar las cosas claras. Pero no voy a dejarlo así, y ni por un momento creas que él lo va a hacer. ¿Pensabas que ignorándole como has hecho hasta ahora nos iba a dejar en paz?

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué ese odio hacia vosotros?

—Él sabe lo que soy, lo que mi familia es. Lo sabe porque su padre es uno de los patriarcas de los quileutes, y es un secreto que se transmiten entre ellos.

—Ya imaginaba que lo sabía por todo lo que me dijo, pero ¿cómo?

—Es una vieja historia, de la primera vez que aparecimos por aquí toda la familia, hace muchas décadas. Los quileutes no se tragaron nuestro disfraz de personas normales. Nosotros no lo sabíamos, pero ellos podían detectar que olíamos diferente que el resto de humanos. Según sus leyendas, hace siglos los lobos vencieron a unos vampiros en una lucha a muerte por poseer este territorio. La lucha fue larga y hubo muchas bajas en ambos bandos, pero ellos salieron victoriosos. Dicen que su tribu desciende de aquellos lobos, y no sé qué hay de real en eso, pero sí es cierto que algunos de ellos aún conservan el don de detectarnos.

—No me estarás hablando de hombres lobo...— después de aceptar que Edward era un vampiro y leía mentes creí que ya nada sería demasiado, pero de vez en cuando había nuevas revelaciones que me hacían desestimar esa idea, como la capacidad de Alice de ver el futuro, y ahora… esto.

—Bella, ahora no hay hombres lobo por aquí, aunque probablemente sí los hubo— me tomó ambas manos entre las suyas y las acarició.— Verás, aunque los vampiros seamos mucho más fuertes que los humanos no somos completamente indestructibles, además somos muy escasos en número, y no nos interesa que la gente sepa de nuestra existencia. El caso es que los quileute supieron lo que éramos pero cuando descubrieron cuál era nuestra alimentación… eso los descolocó, en sus leyendas no se hablaba de vampiros como nosotros. Cuando se aseguraron de que éramos distintos del resto de nuestra especie hicimos un pacto: ellos nos dejarían en paz y nos guardarían el secreto mientras siguiéramos con nuestra dieta especial, y nosotros respetaríamos todo su territorio, la zona que actualmente ocupa la reserva. Supongo que no acaban de fiarse de nosotros, piensan que algún día se liberará nuestra auténtica naturaleza y prefieren tenernos lejos.

—¿No habéis demostrado suficientemente que no sois peligrosos? Tú y tu padre, con vuestro trabajo diario… y los demás Cullen.

—Bella, no todo el mundo es como tú. Eres la única humana que he conocido que trata así con vampiros, con esa confianza. Por más que nos encuentren atractivos hay algo, una sensación inconsciente, que en algún momento hace percibir a los humanos que somos peligrosos. Lo sé porque he leído miles de mentes a lo largo de mi existencia. Algunos te dirán que somos raros, otros que hay un no se qué que no les gusta, pero lo cierto es que ninguno confía en nosotros de forma absoluta y todo el tiempo, tal como haces tú.

—¿Y quién tiene razón?

—¿Quién tiene razón? ¿Toda la humanidad o tú? Quién sabe – sonrió amargamente y apoyó la palma de su mano en mi mejilla. Yo coloqué la mía encima y la presioné contra mí, anhelando sentir su contacto. Me miró con dulzura — No dejamos de ser monstruos para los humanos y extrañas rarezas para los de nuestra especie. No tenemos lugar en ninguno de los dos mundos. Nos resistimos a un impulso tan natural en nosotros como tomar un vaso de agua y beber de él lo es para ti. Nos resistimos a abandonar lo poco de humano que queda en nosotros. – Me miró con intensidad. — Bella… jamás te haría daño. Pero el miedo que siente Jacob es totalmente instintivo, natural. Él teme que mi proximidad sea peligrosa para la mujer que ama. Por eso no iré a romperle la cara, porque comprendo lo que es proteger a tu mujer. Pero por eso mismo tampoco toleraré que te asuste o amenace, no por un temor infundado. Deberá aprender a vivir con esto, o llevarse a Angela a otro sitio. Y te pido que no me impidas que quiera protegerte.

—Me gusta que me protejas, pero ten en cuenta que Angela es mi mejor amiga. Temo que si vas a ver a Jake y discutís pueda influir negativamente en nuestra amistad.

—Bella, he de hacerlo. Me parece que no comprendes hasta dónde puede llegar Jacob queriendo proteger a su mujer.

—¿Me haría daño? ¿Te haría daño a ti, o explicaría el secreto de los Cullen?

—Eso no, él es muy respetuoso con las tradiciones de su pueblo. Y a mí no puede hacerme nada él solo. Tampoco creo que te hiciera daño físico, pero si no puede conseguir que tú y yo nos separemos intentará que Angela y tú no viváis bajo el mismo techo.

—Ya. Pues yo haré lo que pueda por impedírselo. Jacob no se tiene que llevar a Angela a ningún sitio por una estupidez como esa. Y que digas "su mujer" me choca un poco… ¿Tú me ves así, como "tu mujer"? — Edward me dirigió una mirada incandescente.

—Bella, yo lo siento así. Para mí eres la mujer, mi mujer, y no hay sitio para ninguna más... ni lo habrá – repuso.

—Edward, no puedes saber el futuro, y tu vida es muy larga. ¿No es un poco pronto para hablar así? — me angustié.

—Bells, los vampiros somos una especie monógama. Nuestra libido es fuerte, como ya sabes —sonrió levemente— y podemos tener relaciones esporádicas. Pero normalmente cuando nos enamoramos es para siempre, mientras nuestra pareja exista. A veces, incluso después de que ésta deje de existir nadie puede reemplazarla— bajó el tono de voz. El tema era delicado para ambos y mi corazón latía arrítmico, tal como él podía percibir.

—Edward… tú esperas que me convierta tarde o temprano, ¿no es así?— repuse con un hilo de voz. No me había parado a pensar en lo que nuestra relación significaba para él. Me sentía egoísta pero tampoco conocía esa característica de su especie, hasta el momento.

—No espero nada. Sólo vivo el presente, disfrutando de lo que siento. Simplemente quería saber lo que pasaba por tu corazón, porque hasta ahora no habíamos hablado de esto y ahora me parecía un buen momento— hizo una pausa.— De todas formas, Bella… sé que es muy pronto, pero ¿te ha pasado alguna vez por la cabeza?

—¿El qué?— pregunté estúpidamente.

—Transformarte en vampira— estudié su rostro y me perdí unos segundos en sus cálidos iris, antes de continuar.

—Sí. Una y otra vez. Pero… no puedo separarme así como así del que ha sido todo mi mundo hasta hace poco. Te amo como jamás pensé que amaría a nadie... pero aún así no daría mi humanidad por ti, Edward. No ahora. Y no sé si algún día podré.

Edward no hablaba. Me miraba desde el interior de su alma y a mí me dolía cada palabra que salía de mi boca.

—Creo que no soy capaz de renunciar a mi familia, mis amigos, mi posible maternidad, a la vida tal y como la conozco —continué.— Quizá tendríamos que haber tenido esta conversación antes de lanzarnos del avión sin paracaídas.

—Para mí no habría cambiado nada— la sonrisa de Edward tenía un rastro de tristeza — Bella, cuando decidí estar contigo sopesé antes todas las posibilidades. Seguí adelante porque descubrí que no me importaba ninguna de ellas, porque pasara lo que pasara iba a seguir adelante con mis sentimientos. Lo lamento, porque yo tenía ventaja al conocer la situación real, y no tuve problemas en enredarte en este lío.

—No digas eso. Cuando me di cuenta de que te quería ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar mis sentimientos, pero nada tiene que ver tu voluntad en eso. Sencillamente pasó.

—Me podía haber alejado de ti…

—Ya lo intentaste y no te dejé —le interrumpí. No me gustaba el nuevo derrotero que tomaba la conversación.— No vuelvas a hablar de eso, por favor. No elijas por mí, _no_ vuelvas a hacerlo— supliqué.

—No lo haré más, Bella, te lo prometí. No hablemos más del tema. En estos momentos no nos lleva a ningún sitio. Y tenemos poco tiempo para estar juntos. Mañana tengo otra guardia, ha caído un compañero más por la gripe.

—Vaya mierda.

—Sí, eso de ser el único inmune a la gripe tiene sus desventajas.

—Entonces quizá podíamos aprovechar el tiempo... —murmuré, mordiéndome el labio.

—¿Se te ocurre alguna manera? Quizá Angela guarda un juego de cartas por ahí y podíamos jugar al póker, para matar el rato— repuso sin dejar de mirarme la boca con la mirada encendida.

—Claro… podemos jugar al póker. No se me ocurre nada mejor que hacer para pasar el tiempo contigo. Ven, creo que sé dónde lo tenemos guardado. Por cierto, ¿sabes eso que dicen de qué es lo mejor de las peleas?— le dije, tirando de él hacia mi habitación.

Cuando llegamos a mi cama ya no llevábamos ni una sola pieza de ropa…

* * *

Habíamos acordado que Edward se marcharía antes de que Angela llegara. Quería hablar con ella. Estábamos cenando y saqué el tema de conversación que me interesaba.

—¿Has llegado a hablar con Jake esta tarde en Urgencias, Ang?

—No, él iba con mucha prisa, normal, claro… pero al menos nos hemos visto.

—Angela ¿Sabías que Edward y Jake no se caen bien?

—Sí, eso es de dominio público— sonrió tranquilamente mientras cortaba una manzana a trozos.

—Nunca me habías dicho nada.

—Porque es una cosa entre ellos dos, Bells. A mí Edward sí me cae bien, pero cuando saco el tema de que salís juntos Jacob se pone… no sé decírtelo, pero su expresión cambia de una forma que casi asusta, y su único comentario es que no entiende cómo puedes salir con él. Cada vez que le he pedido que se explique lo único que acierta a decir es que no se fía de Edward, pero no me quiere decir por qué. ¡Yo qué sé! Cosas de tíos, a mí me da igual. Yo creo que tienes muy buen gusto, y eso es lo que importa, ¿no?— me guiñó un ojo.

—Sin mencionar que casi desde el primer día que me conociste ya quisiste liarme con él—le recordé.

—Sí, sin mencionar eso –sonrió pensativa. —¿A ti Edward te ha dicho algo? ¿Cómo te has enterado de eso de la antipatía?

—Bueno… he visto cómo se han mirado los dos hoy en Urgencias y me ha quedado muy claro.

—Piensa que Jacob y Edward coincidieron en el hospital durante cuatro años. A eso de las caras de vinagre cada vez que se encuentran ya estaba acostumbrada, e incluso a que Jake arrugue la nariz cada vez que siente a Edward cerca de él, como si este no oliera de maravilla —rió.— ¡Hombres!

—Sí, hombres…—repuse, pensativa.

Me alegraba escuchar la opinión de Angela. No creía que se dejara influenciar fácilmente por Jake, tenía las ideas muy claras desde hacía tiempo. En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y mi amiga se levantó disparada a contestar, supongo que pensando que sería su chico.

—Bells, es de tu casa— dijo, pasándome el aparato. Empezó a retirar la mesa, mientras yo me llevaba el teléfono a mi habitación.

— _Hija, ¿cómo estás?—_ la voz de mi padre sonaba seria.

—Bien, papá.

— _No, no estás bien. Hija, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa por la cabeza? He hablado con James Watson._

Mierda. Quería habérselo dicho yo y no que se enterara así.

—Papá, no entiendes.

 _—No, no entiendo por qué mi única hija cruza el Atlántico para trabajar en un hospital que tiene muchas menos prestaciones y capacidad docente que donde estaba antes. ¿Es por ese chico?—_ su voz sonaba realmente enfadada.

—No, papá. No es por él. Podría salir con él y trabajar en Seattle sin problemas.

_—Entonces aún lo entiendo menos._

—Papá, estoy muy bien aquí, es un buen centro, con buenos compañeros, y aunque no te lo creas estoy aprendiendo mucho.

_—¡Para eso no hacía falta que hicieras miles de kilómetros!_

—Pero los he hecho, y es lo que me he encontrado, Charlie —siempre le llamaba Charlie cuando me enfadaba con él, y ahora empezaba a mosquearme. Toda mi vida había aceptado sus consejos y orientaciones porque coincidían con lo que yo deseaba, o eso pensaba yo. Quizá lo que pasaba era que no me importaba mucho lo que fuera que tenía que decidir y le hacía caso. Sólo fui en contra de sus recomendaciones en dos ocasiones: a la hora de elegir especialidad, y ahora. Y no iba a echar marcha atrás.

_—Hablaré con tu jefa para que te haga entrar en razón._

—¡Ni se te ocurra! — cualquiera le decía que Emily le daría la razón a él.— Papá, no te metas en mi vida. Soy una adulta.

 _—Hija, no lo haría pero me parece que estás tirando por la borda una oportunidad de oro. La única oportunidad de trabajar de adjunto en un gran hospital. ¿Cómo vas a competir con compañeros que acrediten una formación en las últimas técnicas? ¿Dirás que has estado en un hospital de pueblo pero que la gente era "muy maja"?—_ casi gritaba _._

Estaba a punto de colgarle el teléfono. Lo imaginaba de color granate, como cada vez que se enfadaba mucho por algún motivo. De fondo escuchaba a mi madre intentando calmarle. Yo me parecía más a ella que a él. La decisión de mudarse a Barcelona había sido de ella. Renée sentía que iba a estar a gusto en esa ciudad, y fue lo único que le importó. Que tuvieran suerte y encontraran un buen trabajo bien remunerado gracias también a su prestigio eran cosas secundarias para ella. Y él, que la adora, se dejó convencer sin problemas.

—Escúchame, papá. No quiero que hagas nada. Es mi vida. Y tampoco creo que vuelva a España cuando acabe el año – hala, ya lo había dicho.

—¿QUÉ? ¿NO VAS A VOLVER? – ahora sí chilló, tanto que tuve que separar el auricular de mi oreja, y me arrepentí de haber sido tan brusca. Lo había dicho sin pensar. Ni siquiera era una decisión que hubiera sido plenamente consciente de tomar, pero ahora que lo había dicho estaba segura. Escuché cómo mi madre le quitaba el teléfono.

_—¿Qué dice Charlie, Bella? ¿No vas a volver?_

—Mamá, no estoy segura, pero creo que no.

_—Es por ese chico, ¿no?_

—Sí.

_—¿Tan fuerte es? Apenas hace unas semanas que salís._

—Mamá, ¿cómo puedes decirme eso? ¿No fuisteis vosotros quienes os prometisteis a las dos semanas de conoceros?

— _Sabía que algún día me arrepentiría de haberte explicado esa historia_ — bufó, pero inmediatamente cambió el tono de voz y supe que estaba sonriendo.— _Está bien, hija. Confío en ti, ya eres mayor para tomar tus propias decisiones._

—Díselo al doctor Aguafiestas Swan.

— _Hija, él sólo dice lo que cree que es mejor para ti —_ de fondo se escuchaba gruñir a Charlie palabras que no llegué a entender.— _Bien, pues habrá que conocer al chico que ha logrado la hazaña de robarle el corazón a nuestra hija. Tenemos mucha curiosidad ¿verdad Charlie? ¿Qué te parece si te hacemos una corta visita para la Semana Santa, hija?—_ además de la voz de mi madre se escucharon más gruñidos inconexos al otro lado del teléfono. A mí me dio un vuelco el estómago. ¿Mis padres conociendo a Edward? ¿Y si notaban algo extraño? Esto iba demasiado rápido. No, no estaba preparada para eso.

—Eeeeh… tengo que mirar el calendario de guardias, y eso. Ya os diré algo, ¿vale?

_—Mándanos una foto de los dos, hija. Al menos nos haremos una idea de cómo es._

—De acuerdo mamá.— Pensé que no tenía ninguna foto de Edward. Tenía que poner remedio a eso. A lo mejor si le mandaba lo que me pedía satisfacía su curiosidad y posponían su visita hasta el verano.

O hasta dentro de diez años.

Me despedí de mi madre, porque Charlie no quiso volver a coger el auricular. Estaba enfurruñado, y probablemente la próxima vez que habláramos intentaría volver a convencerme de que estaba cometiendo un error. Era lo que había, iba a echarles de menos, a ellos y al sol, pero la opción de llevarme a Edward a mi soleado Mediterráneo era impensable y yo no me imaginaba sin él. Tenía que empezar a sondear mis posibilidades de trabajo por la zona, aunque aún me quedaban unos meses por delante. Parecía absurdo tomar esta decisión el mismo día que había hablado con Edward de mis dudas sobre mi posible transformación, pero una cosa tenía clara: no sabía si podría abandonar mi vida, pero lo que sí sabía era que no quería vivir sin él.

* * *

EPOV

Esperé pacientemente ante la puerta del edificio donde vivía Jacob a que este llegara de su trabajo. Me apoyé en un coche que había aparcado enfrente. Caía una lluvia suave, pero yo no llevaba paraguas ni me importaba. Me limité a pasarme la mano por el cabello para apartármelo de la cara. Unas chicas pasaron, me miraron y luego rieron tras dirigirse una mirada de complicidad. Sonreí al escuchar sus pensamientos.

No es que el nombre de Jacob Black saliera en la guía de teléfonos, pero fue sencillo saber dónde vivía gracias a Jasper. Ningún dato confidencial escapaba a la habilidad de mi hermano en la red. La informática era su trabajo y romper barreras de seguridad en Internet su pasión. Cuando le pedí que me consiguiera la dirección de Black me reprendió y me dijo que le hacía perder el tiempo al pedirle tareas que hasta un niño de primaria podría conseguir. Luego me confesó que había investigado a Bella, su pasado y su familia. Me enfadé con él por hacerlo sin mi permiso, que evidentemente no habría obtenido. Aunque se me pasó rápido. Sabía que lo hacía porque estaba preocupado por mí, como toda la familia. Jasper era quien menos comprendía mi relación con una humana. Hasta conocer a Alice su dieta había sido durante años la habitual de un vampiro, y eso no era algo fácil de superar. Pero él lo había conseguido, por amor a mi hermana. Ahora ya no tenía ningún problema en la convivencia con los humanos, pero aún le quedaban muchas décadas para poderse dedicar a una profesión como la de Carlisle, Rosalie y mía.

Jacob llegaba caminando pausadamente, las manos en los bolsillos del anorak, con la capucha puesta. Iba mirando al suelo. A unos cuantos metros de mí alzó los ojos, arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño. Su reacción habitual.

—Te agradezco que no hayas entrado en mi casa. Por lo menos en la calle el tufo no es tan insoportable, Cullen —dijo, deteniéndose a un par de metros de mí. No estaba asustado, pero sí alerta.

—Quiero hablar contigo— dije fríamente, ignorando su comentario.

—Entonces será un monólogo, porque yo no tengo nada que decirte — espetó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Supongo que no me vas a invitar a entrar en tu madriguera, así que hablaremos aquí fuera, si así lo deseas. Me basta con que me escuches, y espero que tu oído sea tan fino como tu olfato de perro, porque no lo repetiré.

—Habla rápido y líbrame de tu molesta presencia, Cullen.

—Muy bien, escucha atentamente y no olvides esto: jamás, _jamás_ ¿me oyes? te vuelvas a dirigir a Bella de la forma en que lo hiciste aquel día. No la asustarás, molestarás ni le faltarás al respeto. Si me entero de que lo has hecho tendrás graves problemas. Y no es una amenaza, es una promesa— dije, y mi voz sonaba gélida mientras me acercaba a él. Fue retrocediendo hasta que tocó con la pared.

—Ya tardabas en venir a defender a tu novia, Cullen. No he roto el pacto, pero no toleraré que se ponga en peligro a Angela— me sostuvo la mirada y he de decir que durante un instante le admiré el valor. Nadie conseguía aguantar ni dos segundos cuando lo miraba de la forma en que lo hacía ahora con él. Incluso algún humano había llegado a orinarse encima.

—¿Cuándo te entrará en la dura mollera que los Cullen no somos un peligro para nadie? –dije cansinamente.

—Cuando viváis en la Antártida, sanguijuela. Entonces sólo temeré por los pingüinos, pero viviré más tranquilo. En lo que a mí respecta eres como un ex—alcohólico que trabaja en un bar. Tarde o temprano caerás, y no quiero que mi novia esté delante cuando eso suceda. Y para mi gusto pasas demasiado tiempo cerca de ella por culpa de tu amiguita— decidí que ya tenía suficiente de esta conversación. Le tomé por el cuello de la chaqueta y acerqué mi cara a escasos centímetros de la suya, clavando mis ojos en los suyos. Ahora sí empezaba a asustarse, pero no desvió la mirada.

—Deja a Isabella en paz –vocalicé cada sílaba. — Si no lo haces, te obligaré a hacerlo – mi voz ya era un gruñido bajo.

—De acuerdo, creeré tus palabras y la dejaré tranquila. Y ahora aléjate de mí o tu olor impregnará mi ropa y tendré que tirarla a la basura.

—Bien. Sólo espero que te haya quedado claro— solté mi agarre y, sin despedirme, me alejé de él. Oí cómo escupía en el suelo al alejarme. Desde luego, no sabía si Jacob Black era valiente o idiota. Quizá las dos cosas. Pero sí sabía que no me decía la verdad en lo primero que había afirmado pues seguía sin creerme, pero sí en lo segundo. No volvería a molestar a Bella.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

BPOV

—¡Tenías razón, Angela! Bells, nena, tu guardarropa está para que lo metan en la UCI, necesita una reanimación inmediata — comentó Anne mirando el interior de mi armario con expresión de sorpresa.

Ignoré su comentario mientras me abotonaba los vaqueros. Había perdido algo de peso, y no es que me sobrara. Tendría que alimentarme mejor, estaba claro que las sesiones de sexo con mi amante implicaban bastante gasto calórico. Por no hablar de la falta de sueño.

—Eso llevo diciéndole desde hace semanas, pero no paraba de darme largas. Menos mal que ahora tiene una buena razón para hacerme caso —repuso Angela, apoyada en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación, mirándome con sorna.

—Sí, una razón de más de metro ochenta— asintió Anne, sonriente.

—Y además, la poca ropa de vestir que tiene ni se la pone… tiene una falda preciosa gris que no usa nunca. Bueno, al menos hace muchos días que no te la he visto— comentó mi indiscreta compañera de piso.

Maldita sea, la falda. Esta mujer era una detective, un observador sabueso, y parecía que olfateaba mis secretos. Percibí mis mejillas coloreándose al recordar de forma inevitable y vívida el día en que aquella prenda de ropa había pasado a mejor vida. No me atreví a mirar a Angela y me concentré en bajar la cabeza, la mirada y calzarme las botas. Sentí un cosquilleo en mi nuca, seguramente el sitio donde mi compañera había clavado su atenta mirada. Ni siquiera sé cómo había podido hacer que se creyera que el reposabrazos del sillón lo había roto yo intentando moverlo de sitio mientras limpiaba. Quizá me vió tan sofocada que decidió no investigar más.

—Dadme un respiro, chicas— bufé, mientras me ponía las botas.— ¿Mónica tardará mucho en llegar?

— No lo creo, dijo que estaría aquí a las cinco y pasan un par de minutos —repuso Anne mirando mi despertador— Y bueno, con ese pedazo de maromo que te gastas ¿podemos saber por qué no le hacías caso a Angela? ¿Es que no te apetece ponerte guapa para él?–inquirió Anne. Ella era una chica guapa y además gustaba de realzar sus encantos. No comprendía que todas no éramos así.

—Siempre he odiado ir de compras, es un trauma infantil no superado –repuse, seria.

—¿Trauma infantil? —dijo Anne, cerrando las puertas de mi ropero y girándose para observarme.

—Sí. Mi madre es muy presumida, y le encanta ir de compras. Cuando yo era pequeña muchas veces me llevaba con ella, porque hace años hacía bastantes guardias y quería aprovechar para estar conmigo todo el tiempo que tenía libre. Como además es bastante indecisa podía llegar a tardar una hora en decidirse por qué par de zapatos o qué pieza de ropa quedarse. Es un encanto, así que las vendedoras que ya la conocían se lo tomaban con filosofía, pero para mí era un aburrimiento mortal. También le gustaba comprarme ropa a mí y hacía exactamente lo mismo, con lo que el suplicio era doble. Pasé horas y horas de mi infancia dentro de probadores y tiendas, y así fue como aborrecí esos lugares. Fue un condicionante negativo, cuando oigo las palabras "tienda", o "probador" inmediatamente empiezo a sentir ansiedad — me subí la cremallera de la bota y me puse de pie.— Lista. Cuanto antes nos vayamos antes volveremos.

—Que te crees tú eso, Bella Swan. Hoy que tu chico está de guardia eres toda nuestra. Iremos de compras, haremos una sesión de peluquería y manicura, y luego cenaremos en un restaurante de la zona marítima—dijo Anne. La miré horrorizada y se carcajeó. De repente se oyó el claxon del coche de Monica.

—Eh, paso por lo de ir de compras y la cena, pero nada más— repuse firmemente, dirigiéndome veloz hacia las escaleras, como si escapara de algún peligro. Anne y Angela me siguieron.

—Bueno, lo de la manicura y la peluquería era broma para hoy, pero quedan para otro día. No, si al final Edward nos hará un monumento— se burló Anne. Me giré y le hice una mueca.

—A él le gusto tal como soy.

—Eso no lo dudo, Bella, pero aún le puedes gustar más. ¿Qué mal hay en ello?— repuso.

—Vale, vale… a ver, chicas, os estoy acompañando a hacer algo que va en contra de mi religión, ¿no? Fin del tema —gruñí mientras cerraba con llave la puerta de la casa.

Ang y yo subimos a mi coche de piloto y copiloto, y en el asiento de atrás se colocaron Mónica y Anne. En el sorteo me había tocado llevar mi coche y conducir a la ida y a la vuelta. Cuando se estaba poniendo el cinturón de seguridad Angela se inclinó hacia mí y me susurró:

—Ya me dirás dónde te olvidaste tu falda gris, porque me he quedado muy intrigada— la miré con los párpados entrecerrados, sonrojada.

—Eso es privado, señorita "quierosaberdemasiado"— espeté, mientras ella apretaba los labios para no sonreír. Suspiré y puse en marcha el coche y lo dirigí hacia la carretera. Iba a ser una dura jornada.

Llegamos a Port Angeles en mi coche y fuimos directamente a un gran centro comercial que había en las afueras. En esos sitios me sentía un poco como en casa, porque todos eran parecidos, con prácticamente las mismas tiendas. Mis amigas me hicieron entrar en absolutamente todas las tiendas de ropa femenina que había en el lugar, me obligaron a probarme decenas de pantalones, vestidos, faldas y jerseys. Me quedé con tres jerseys, un vestido, y un par de pantalones y faldas.

—Bueno, espero que estéis satisfechas, porque hasta dentro de un par de lustros no repetiremos esta experiencia. Ha sido una auténtica tortura — protesté.

—No seas quejica, Bells, aún nos queda la mejor parte.

—¿De qué se trata? ¿De clavarme astillas entre las uñas y la carne de cada dedo? ¿Quemarme con hierros candentes? — Angela sonrió ampliamente, y Anne y ella se dirigieron una mirada pícara.

—Eres una plañidera, Bella Swan, y una desagradecida. Esto lo hacemos por ti, y por lo menos Edward sí nos lo agradecerá — repuso Anne, y entre ambas me acercaron a la lencería. Monica iba cubriendo la retaguardia, como si en cualquier momento fuera a darme la vuelta y salir huyendo. Cosa que, por cierto, se me había pasado por la cabeza.

—Ah, no, por ahí no paso –negué con firmeza, pero no me sirvió de nada, se habían colocado una a cada lado, me habían tomado por los brazos y me arrastraron al interior de la tienda. Jamás habría pensado que unas chicas tan delgadas pudieran tener tanta fuerza. ¿Serían vampiras y yo no lo sabía?

—No pienso mirar nada de por aquí. Podéis obligarme a entrar pero no a mirar— dije tapándome los ojos con las manos.

—Eso de trabajar con criaturas contagia comportamientos extraños. ¡Bella! Si no miras te vamos a comprar lo que nos dé la gana y será peor, porque te compraremos el conjunto más indecente y pervertido que podamos encontrar y luego le preguntaremos a Edward si le ha gustado nuestro regalo. Y somos capaces —aseveró Anne cruzada de brazos, imperturbable.

Me sonrojé nuevamente sin poderlo evitar. Edward tenía mayor autocontrol ahora, pero al principio de nuestra relación unas cuantas piezas de mi ropa y principalmente de mi lencería acabaron hechas trizas entre sus manos. No quería ni imaginar cuánto podía durar en sus manos un conjunto excesivamente provocador. Era tirar el dinero.

—No pagaré lo que me compréis— dije, alzando el mentón orgullosamente.

—Y tanto que lo harás, lo pagaremos nosotras, será nuestro regalo de… no sé… ah, de bienvenida, que no te hicimos ninguno ¿verdad, chicas?—dijo Monica desde detrás de mí.

—Vaaaaale, os odio a las tres, ¿lo sabéis? — refunfuñé, y empecé a mirar entre las perchas de la tienda.

Al final escogí un par de conjuntos, uno en negro y otro en azul, y un camisón que me daba vergüenza hasta mirarlo y no sabía si me lanzaría a ponérmelo. Era ropa interior mucho más atrevida de la que solía usar, pero también me apetecía cambiar.

Una vez finalizamos las compras fuimos a cenar a un restaurante de la ciudad. Estaba situado en el puerto, cerca de la cafetería donde Edward y yo tuvimos nuestra primera cita. Me parecía que habían pasado muchos meses desde entonces y tan sólo habían sido unas pocas semanas. Era ya de noche, pero el tiempo estaba siendo más primaveral, y eso se notaba en la mayor afluencia de turistas.

—Este tiramisú está de vicio. Si me dieran a elegir entre él y buen sexo, no sabría qué escoger— dijo Anne relamiendo la cuchara de forma un tanto provocadora. El camarero la echaba miradas de soslayo de vez en cuando, y yo me alegré de no tener el don de Edward para leer los pensamientos.

—¿Por qué tienes que escoger? Se pueden mezclar las dos cosas— repuso Angela con sonrisa traviesa.

—Mmmmm, tienes razón, Angela, no hay por qué escoger – respondió Anne entornando los ojos mientras seguía con la cuchara en la boca.

—Nena, cálmate, me da ganas de deciros a ti y al tiramisú que os busquéis una habitación— comentó Mónica, simulando estar escandalizada.

—Vale ya. Las tres. Si ya sois unas pervertidas sin ir achispadas no os digo nada ahora, con un par de copas de más. Ya está bien — la verdad es que con esa conversación me estaba alterando un poco, y sin darme cuenta estaba echando de menos a Edward.

—Lo que tú digas, madre superiora. Estás amargada porque te ha tocado a ti conducir y no puedes beber. Venga, anímate y cuéntanos algo de Edward, ¿qué tal es en la cama?

—Eso son cosas privadas, Anne. ¿Y qué tal es Paul? — contraataqué.

—A Paul aún no lo he catado, pero te aseguro que no tardará en caer. Y no cambies de tema. ¿Si yo te contara algo íntimo de Paul tú me contarías algo de Edward?

—No— concedí.— Tú misma lo has dicho. Eso es íntimo.

—Otro día te emborrachamos y nos lo cuentas.— Ante mi silencio se giró hacia Angela.— Ang, explícanos tú algo ¿son ruidosos?

—No, que va, cuando duermen juntos parece que hagan eso, dormir— contestó mi amiga con expresión de inocencia. Si Angela supiera las veces que Edward había ahogado mis gemidos y mis gritos en su boca para que no nos escuchara… —De todas formas algo debe pasar entre ellos, porque la cara de felicidad que pone esta mujer por las mañanas da asco— rió y le saqué la lengua.

Recordé la noche en que Edward mordió una de mis almohadas para no gritar y tuvimos que recoger las plumas desperdigadas por toda la habitación para evitar que Ang las viera por la mañana y tuviera tema para meterse conmigo durante toda una semana.

—Pidamos un café antes de irnos. Lástima que mañana trabajamos, si no podríamos ir a la zona de pubs de la ciudad, seguro que ahora estará muy animada— comentó Anne.

—¿En miércoles?—me sorprendí.

—Hija, esto no es Forks. Y aquí hay mucho turismo— contestó Monica.

La noche era muy oscura, para no variar el cielo estaba completamente encapotado y no dejaba ver la luz de la luna. Cuando llevábamos unos minutos en el coche empezó a llover, una lluvia fina pero continua. No me gustaba conducir de noche y con precipitación, pero me había tocado, así que abrí bien los ojos y aminoré la velocidad, recordando la cantidad de accidentes que eran atendidos en el hospital de Forks por imprudencias. Mis amigas continuaban la cháchara pero me desatendí de ellas, con todos mis sentidos puestos en la carretera.

Y aún así me sorprendió. De pronto una sombra se interpuso en la trayectoria del coche, saliendo de la nada. Mi reflejo fue girar el volante para esquivarla. El coche patinó en la humedad de la carretera como si hubiera una pista de hielo bajo las ruedas y finalmente todo dio vueltas. Sentí un dolor muy agudo en la parte lateral de la cabeza. Escuché gritos, ruidos de metal doblándose, y de pronto silencio. Me concentré en mis sensaciones. Me dolía la cabeza, pero podía mover manos y pies. Unas voces fuera del vehículo rasgaron ese silencio.

— Dios… El coche ha dado una vuelta completa de campana.

—Hay alguien que sangra ahí dentro, tenemos que sacarles de ahí. Voy a llamar a emergencias. Mierda con el ciervo ese.

—El ciervo ha hecho lo que le ha dado la gana, yo no he podido detenerlo pero tú tampoco, Rose.

—Quitaré la llave del contacto.

Dentro del coche estábamos en silencio absoluto. De repente se me ocurrió que ellas no habían pronunciado palabra y mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos. _Y si…_

—Chicas, ¿estáis bien?– dije en un tono de voz bordeando la histeria. Respiré mejor cuando una por una todas fueron contestando afirmativamente.

Una cara asomó por mi ventanilla, que estaba rota. No la distinguía bien por la oscuridad y la incesante lluvia, pero parecía una mujer joven. Quitó las llaves del contacto y habló tras echar un rápido vistazo al interior del coche. Su voz sonó serena y musical, y tenía un móvil pegado a la oreja.

—Estoy llamando a emergencias, veo que estáis todas conscientes. ¿Podéis moveros? ¿Alguna de vosotras tiene dolor? Huele a sangre.

_¿Huele a sangre?_

Me toqué un lado de la cabeza, donde me había golpeado, y me olí la mano. Por fin fui consciente de que el líquido cálido que me bañaba el cuello era sangre que manaba de mí.

 _—_ Yo, yo estoy sangrando. Creo que me he golpeado la cabeza contra la ventanilla.

—¿Emergencias? —dijo la chica desde fuera del coche. Pero no pude oir lo que decía porque de nuevo se oyó un sonido de hierros por todos lados y las puertas del lado del conductor y de atrás desaparecieron de su sitio– Sí, aquí les esperamos. ¿No podías sencillamente haber abierto las puertas en vez de montar el numerito, Emmet?

—Las puertas estaban atascadas, y mejor salir por ahí que por la ventana, ¿no? Dios, acabemos pronto, este olor a sangre es demasiado para mí. Yo no estoy tan acostumbrado como tú, aunque tendré que hacerlo.— Mientras decía esto, iba ayudándonos a salir del coche una por una. La chica estaba dando los datos de nuestra posición.

El que tenía de nombre Emmet, que tenía el tamaño de un armario empotrado, me tomó en sus brazos con cuidado y me sentó en el suelo, bajo un árbol junto a las demás. De pronto escuché un zumbido en mi cabeza, mi dolor aumentó y todo se volvió negro. Antes de perder la conciencia tuve un último pensamiento: _Emmet, Rose… Cullen?_ Y escuché el grito de Angela.

—¡Bella!

EPOV

—Edward, han llamado de Emergencias en carretera. Dicen que tienen un aviso de accidente en la carretera de Port Angeles y que estemos preparados. Acaba de salir la ambulancia hacia allá —dijo Paul, asomándose al box donde me encontraba explorando a una paciente.

—¿Sabemos el estado de los heridos? —pregunté.

—Al parecer son cuatro chicas, la persona que ha llamado a Emergencias se ha identificado como médico y es quien las ha encontrado. Ha dicho que tres de ellas tienen varios hematomas y pequeñas heridas, pero que la otra está inconsciente, es la que traen primero. Edward ¿qué pasa? ¿Dónde vas?— La angustia comenzó a invadirme y busqué mi móvil. Estaba tan nervioso que me costó sacarlo de mi propio bolsillo.

—A llamar a Bella. Esta tarde iban de compras a Port Angeles Angela, Monica, Anne y ella. – Marqué su número.— Vamos, Bella, contesta, contesta— imploré en voz baja.

Paul se había acercado y esperaba en silencio, atento al teléfono y a mi expresión. Me salió el buzón de voz. Al ver que no recibía respuesta sacó el suyo.

—Voy a probar suerte con Anne. — Tampoco hubo respuesta. Nos miramos con la angustia reflejada en nuestro rostro. Él había palidecido. No hubo suerte tampoco con Monica ni Angela.

Sólo nos quedaba esperar.

De pronto se abrió la puerta de entrada de Urgencias y pasó una camilla con dos paramédicos, dirigiéndose a toda prisa al box de reanimación.

—Mujer, 26 años, traumatismo craneoencefálico con herida abierta, ha perdido la conciencia hace poco, Glasgow 10, sospechamos un hematoma epidural aunque no hay focalidad neurológica.

Apenas alcancé a oir lo último que decía el paramédico por dos razones. La primera, que esa mujer era Bella. La segunda, que su hermoso cabello, el cuello, la camisa… todo estaba empapado de ese olor que me volvía loco. Mi cuerpo me impulsaba hacia ese aroma con una fuerza imposible de resistir.

O casi imposible.

_Edward, mente en blanco. No respires. No te muevas._

—¡Edward, Edward, reacciona!— sentí como me tomaban de los hombros y me intentaban zarandear. Miré enfrente mío. Paul me observaba con expresión atónita. Miré hacia el box y negué con la cabeza. No podía hablar. No debía tomar aire o no podría contenerme. Paul tomó las riendas al ver que no me movía.

—Carol, ve a llamar al adjunto de cirugía. Edward, vete a la salita —ordenó.

¿La salita? Demasiado cerca de ese aroma. Y demasiado lejos. Quería estar con ella pero no podía, no iba a ser de ninguna ayuda si perdía el control, y estaba a punto de hacerlo.

_Bella._

De pronto unos brazos literalmente me arrastraron fuera del hospital. Miré sin ver al ser que tenía tanta fuerza como para movilizarme a pesar del estado en que me encontraba. El ser al que no distinguía, ya que sólo tenía ante mí la imagen de la cabeza de Bella manchada de sangre, me apoyó con fuerza contra la pared externa del edificio. Se acercó una sombra que al parecer nos había seguido y le habló a la primera sombra.

—¿No reacciona? — esa voz… hice un esfuerzo para enfocar al exterior y no a las imágenes que tenía dentro de mí.

—Está como catatónico. Mierda ¡EDWARD! ¡Reacciona, no me obligues a darte un bofetón!— Exclamó con la cara muy cercana a la mía. Por fin pude enfocar.

—Emmet…—el aludido se separó un poco, tomando aire con fuerza.— Rosalie —dije mirando a la sombra al lado de Emmet.

—Edward, has estado a punto de dar un espectáculo ahí dentro— masculló Emmet.

—No, no, he podido contenerme— contesté, frotándome la cara. La voz aún me salía con dificultad, como si no tuviera aire suficiente para hablar.

—Pues no lo parecía. Más bien parecía que estabas al límite de tus fuerzas. Menuda escenita se habría montado —bromeó mi hermano. Rosalie lo miró furibunda y este calló inmediatamente.

—No es momento, Em. Edward, ella está bien. Ha estado consciente unos minutos hasta desmayarse. Se recuperará. Estoy segura de que sólo es una fuerte conmoción. Dudo que haya sangrado interno, no había focalidad neurológica y no le palpé ninguna fractura. Ahora sólo hay que estar alertas a que no haga edema cerebral.

Escuchar estas palabras de la boca de Rosalie me tranquilizaron mucho. Era una excelente traumatóloga y su excepcional sentido del tacto y el olfato, increíbles incluso para un vampiro, la hacían aún mejor. Apenas necesitaba de radiografías y otras pruebas de imagen para detectar pequeñas fracturas o hemorragias internas.

—Gracias, Rosalie. Podrías…

—¿Entrar para preguntar por ella? Claro— Sonrió y me apretó una mano. A veces dudaba de si era tan capaz de leerme la mente como yo a ella.

El aire fresco de la noche, el olor a vegetación, iba penetrando en mí, haciéndome olvidar un poco la esencia de Bella. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que me serené un poco. Ahora tan sólo estaba impaciente por tener noticias del estado de Bella.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí…

—¿Quieres que entre y le borre la memoria al tío que hablaba contigo? Por fuerza tiene que haber notado algo raro.

—¿Paul? No, no. No he captado ningún pensamiento extraño. Ha creído que estaba así por miedo a que mi novia estuviera grave.

—Tú no habrías captado nada de nada, ni aunque te lo hubieran gritado con un altavoz pegado a la oreja, tío. Ni siquiera me has oído llegar.

—Es cierto… bueno, luego comprobaré qué ha pensado sobre la situación. ¿Sabes cómo ha sido?—me pasé la mano por el pelo.

—Lo siento mucho… Rose y yo paseábamos y hemos asustado a un ciervo. Cuando nos hemos dado cuenta de que iba directo a la carretera y hemos oído el motor de un coche me he lanzado a detenerlo pero no he llegado a tiempo— Emmet me miraba apesadumbrado.

—Los accidentes ocurren, y no ha sido culpa tuya. Lo que importa es que no ha pasado nada grave, aunque me quedaré más tranquilo cuando sepa el resultado de las pruebas.

En aquel momento Rose asomó por la acristalada puerta de Urgencias.

—Edward. El TAC es normal y Bella está despierta. Pregunta por ti.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenos días! Como ya habéis visto, esta Rosalie no es odiosa, y Emmet tiene el don de borrar la memoria (como los vampiros de True Blood, ya sabéis que los de esta historia son una mezcla). Nota:un poco más abajo cuando Jared habla de la escala de Glasgow se refiere a la escala que se usa para definir el nivel de consciencia, va del 3 (coma profundo) al 15 (consciencia normal). Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que me dáis leyéndome y dejando vuestros comentarios. Gracias, Maria José y P.

**Capítulo 22**

BPOV

—¡Abre los ojos, Bella!

En la oscuridad de mi mente escuché una voz que reconocía, pero no podía ponerle nombre. Le hice caso por un par de segundos durante los cuales una luz me deslumbró, e inmediatamente se me volvieron a cerrar los párpados.

— ¡Bella! ¡Ábrelos! ¡Vamos! –Sentí un fuerte pellizco en el brazo y los abrí de nuevo. La luz me deslumbró de nuevo y parpadeé varias veces.

—¡Ay!— me quejé, indignada.

Sentía movimiento bajo de mi cuerpo y me di cuenta de que iba en una camilla flanqueada por dos personas. Parpadeé de nuevo y por fin pude fijar la vista. Eran Paul y Jared. Me di cuenta de que me habían puesto un collarín cervical y no podía movilizar el cuello.

—Joder, Paul, mira que eres bruto— dijo Jared. –Si los ha abierto una vez no hace falta que la pellizques fuerte. ¡A ver si nos aprendemos bien la escala de Glasgow, que ya toca!

—Es que me estaba poniendo de los nervios, quería que reaccionara de una vez. Bella —me volvió a mirar— ¿sabes dónde estás?

—En el hospital, ¿dónde voy a estar si vais vestidos de blanco? —Las expresiones de ambos se relajaron.— ¿Y se puede saber por qué coño me has dado ese pedazo de pellizco? ¿Y qué hago aquí con esto puesto?– gruñí.

—Joder, estabas más guapa inconsciente.

Esta vez se les veía a punto de echarse a reír de alivio, pero me detuvieron cuando intenté quitarme la inmovilización. Yo misma me tranquilicé al caer en la cuenta de que movía todas las extremidades.

—Bella, habéis tenido un accidente— sí, comenzaba a recordar algunas imágenes— El paramédico dice que en la ambulancia tenías un Glasgow de 10, un poco menos y te intuban. Discúlpame por el pellizco. Veo que estás mejor—dijo Paul.

De pronto recordé a mis amigas.

—¿Y las demás? ¿Dónde están?— mi voz brotó con un agudo tono.

De pronto la camilla paró en el área de radiología.

—Están en observación, pero las tres están mucho mejor que tú. Algunos hematomas y rasguños superficiales, el susto, y nada más. Con el nivel de alcoholemia que llevaban no ha hecho falta desinfectarles las heridas— sonrió.— Menos mal que tú no bebiste, habría ido todo peor. Y ahora te vamos a hacer un TAC para descartar hematoma intracraneal. Órdenes del jefe.

Una vez en la camilla del TAC aferré la mano de Paul para detenerlo antes de que se retirara tras el cristal.

—¿Y Edward?— pregunté, ansiosa.

Mi mente iba encendiendo las luces progresivamente. Me toqué la cabeza en la zona donde había sangrado y la noté cubierta de gasas. Aún no estaba suturada, claro, no lo harían hasta que no me hicieran el TAC. ¿Qué habría pasado con Edward? ¿Cómo habría reaccionado? Me sentí angustiada, el olor de mi sangre era lo único que podía hacerle perder el control.

Paul miró a Jared antes de contestarme.

—Edward está mejor que tú, Bella, y te han de hacer un TAC urgente, no lo demoremos más.

Escuché por el altavoz la voz del radiólogo que me pedía que estuviera completamente quieta y cerré los ojos al para evitar sentir claustrofobia cuando el scanner se desplazó sobre mi cabeza.

Una vez finalizado el TAC me llevaron a urgencias, al box de trauma. Tuve la misma escolta que a la ida. Me alegraba de ver dos rostros amigos, pero echaba de menos no ver el de Edward, aunque entendía la razón. Vaya si la entendía.

—Bien, ya sabemos que no tienes lesiones internas ni fracturas, Bella. Ahora te voy a suturar esa herida. Te saldrá un buen chichón, pero parece que todo ha sido una fuerte conmoción, sin más. Te voy a poner unas cuantas grapas y te voy a dejar una herida preciosa— dijo Jared, sonriendo mientras me retiraba el collarín.

—¿Grapas? Brrrr — me estremecí sólo de pensar en la grapadora sobre mi cabeza, pero Jared ya estaba inyectándome la anestesia. Carol, una enfermera de urgencias, entró en el box para ayudar a Jared en su trabajo.

— ¿Dónde están las demás?— pregunté a ambos, al tiempo que llevaba las manos a mi cuello para frotarme la piel. Qué alivio al no llevar el molesto collarín.

—Ingresadas en observación— contestó Carol.— No veas lo que han protestado, han amenazado con pedir el alta voluntaria y ha tenido que venir el jefe de la guardia a poner orden. "Señoritas – imitó la voz del jefe de traumatología, que estaba de jefe de la guardia— hagan el favor de comportarse de manera responsable y dar ejemplo. Se quedarán esta noche en observación les guste o no"— sonrió, moviendo la cabeza.

—Ah, veo que te encuentras mejor— exclamó Paul al entrar en el box.— Acabo de visitar a las otras. Las han puesto en habitaciones contiguas, y ya están protestando. Anne encabeza la rebelión, dice que si no les traen un pijama decente dormirán vestidas. Se niega a ponerse, y cito, "la horrible bata azul esa que se ata por detrás y que no deja nada a la imaginación". También han pedido venir a verte pero se lo ha prohibido la supervisora de guardia.

Sonreí a mi pesar. Por un momento imaginé a mis revolucionadas amigas protestando por todo y liderando una rebelión de todos los pacientes contra las rígidas normas del hospital.

Jared fue rápido en terminar su trabajo, y me dejaron sola un instante. Un breve instante. De inmediato apareció una bellísima y desconocida cara femenina, asomada al por la cortina del box.

—¿Se puede?— contuve el aliento. Esa cara, esos ojos, esa voz. La había escuchado cuando estaba dentro de mi coche, y recordaba sus palabras: "huelo a sangre". Ligué cabos a pesar de que aún sentía mi mente pesada. La otra voz la había llamado Rose.

—¿Rosalie Cullen?— inquirí. Ella sonrió mientras asentía, acentuando esto aún más su aspecto de ángel, y me tendió la mano.

—Sí. Me alegro de ver que estás mejor. Así que tú eres la famosa Bella— se sentó a mi lado y me estudió detenidamente.

Me sentí un tanto incómoda; seguro que estaba preguntándose, como Alice, qué había visto su hermano en mí. Y con el aspecto que tenía ahora, yo también me lo preguntaría.

—Gracias por ayudarnos, Rosalie— dije, porque lo sentía y porque quería romper ese silencio molesto.

—De nada, Bella. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Me duelen todos los huesos, sobre todo la cabeza, y me siento aún un poco atontada, pero estoy bien…— dudé un instante— ¿Crees que podría ver a Edward? ¿Está bien?

—Sí, lo está— bajó la voz.— Ha sido capaz de resistir, y nosotros hemos llegado a tiempo para ayudarle. Pero se siente muy mal, fatal, por no haber podido asistirte.— Se levantó y sonrió con empatía— Voy a ver, pero creo que sí podrá entrar.

—Sí, por favor.

Cerré los ojos en cuanto Rosalie salió y sin darme cuenta me quedé adormilada. Me despertó un aroma conocido. El tacto suave de unos dedos sobre mi rostro… y no hizo falta nada más. Abrí los ojos y lo tenía ante mí. Observándome, angustiado, con unas leves ojeras y expresión ansiosa.

—Hola…— el terciopelo de su voz me envolvió y me sentí mejor. Tomé su mano, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos.

—Edward. ¿Estás bien? No tienes buena cara…

—¿Tú me preguntas a mí si _yo_ estoy bien? – Sonrió con tristeza— Sí… estoy bien. Acabo de firmar tu orden de ingreso en la planta de cirugía. Tus amigas están en traumatología, espero que no te importe que te separe de ellas, si estás en mi sala es más fácil que pueda cuidar de ti a pesar del trabajo.

—No necesito que…— frené al observar su mirada de dolor. Comprendí que Edward necesitaba sentir que cuidaba de mí, lo necesitaba más que yo. — De acuerdo. Pero no voy a ser una compañía muy amena — sonreí, apretándole la mano.— Me muero de sueño.

En aquel momento entró el celador con la camilla para llevarme a mi habitación. Edward se despidió de mí y me dijo que subiría en cuanto le diera el alta a un par de pacientes que tenía en observación. Las enfermeras de la planta me atendieron con gran amabilidad y ya no recuerdo mucho más de esa noche, porque me quedé profundamente dormida. Ya eran las siete de la mañana cuando la luz que entraba por la ventana me despertó. Sentía dolor en todo el cuerpo y mi herida emitía quejidos en forma de punzadas, pero ya no notaba la mente confusa. Miré alrededor y allí estaba él. Sentado a mi lado, con esa mirada que me derretía, que estremecía hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo, que me hacía sentir lo importante que era para él. Pero había algo más en esos ojos. Era tristeza. Y yo tenía que conseguir borrarla, sacarla de ahí.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

—Toda la noche. Mi adjunto ha dado orden de que lo llamaran a él para todo, y no ha necesitado ayuda. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Todo un detalle lo de tu adjunto. Estoy hecha polvo, pero he dormido bien. — Respiré profundamente.— Escucha Edward…

—Entonces deja que te revise el vendaje— me interrumpió y acto seguido se levantó para hacerlo. Le detuve colocando una mano sobre la suya.

—Tenemos que hablar, Edward. Sé que te sientes mal por lo de anoche. No le des más vueltas.

—¿Qué no le dé más vueltas? —elevó el tono de voz— Dios… tendría que haber estado contigo desde el principio, y no fui capaz, fui un inútil. Bella, me moría por verte, por ayudarte, por atenderte, y en cambio tuve que alejarme de ti… Sí, fui un inútil completo y absoluto —se frotó la cara con las manos durante unos instantes, y luego continuó hablando.— Percibí tu olor antes de que entraras en la sala de urgencias. Sentí al mismo tiempo terror por si te había pasado algo grave y un intensísimo deseo de tu sangre. Era como estar desgarrándome por dentro, partiéndome en dos: el Edward que te ama y el monstruo que desea beber de ti. Luego entraron los paramédicos contigo en la camilla y fue peor, tu olor me impactó brutalmente, anulando mi voluntad casi por completo. Jamás había tenido que usar tanto autocontrol para no abalanzarme sobre un ser humano, y mientras tanto tú estabas allá, inconsciente, indefensa… — dijo, con la cara rota de dolor.

—Eh… lo que importa es que lo conseguiste. Te controlaste, no pasó nada.

—No lo sé… el mérito no es todo mío, por suerte llegó Emmet y me arrastró fuera de Urgencias en el momento en que me había quedado paralizado. La fuerza de voluntad me alcanzaba para no saltar sobre ti, pero no para moverme en dirección contraria a donde tú estabas.

—No me habrías hecho daño, lo sé— acaricié su rostro, sus pómulos, sus labios.

—Yo también lo creo, pero tampoco te habría ayudado. No necesitabas a nadie que bebiera de tu sangre en ese momento, necesitabas hasta la última gota, y ayuda médica. Aparte, la escena habría sido llamativa, por decirlo de alguna manera.

—Sí, lo sé— no pude evitar sonreír imaginando esa escena. Edward me miró sorprendido.

—¿Sonríes, Bella Swan? En serio que tienes un sentido del humor muy peculiar— dijo, alzando una ceja.

—Edward, no te atormentes, no ha pasado nada, has podido contenerte, y han venido tus hermanos a echarte una mano.

—¿Por qué cuando te escucho parece que las cosas sean menos importantes?

—Porque _son_ menos importantes, amor. He tenido un accidente y estoy bien, tú también estás bien, no ha pasado nada, no te amargues pensando en lo que podía haber sido, es absurdo e inútil.

Parecía que mis palabras no lograban aligerar el peso de la culpa que sentía, lo veía en su expresión. Iba a contestarme cuando de pronto llamaron a la puerta de la habitación.

 _—_ Pasa— dijo Edward. La puerta se abrió lentamente.

—¿Se puede? Rose está de charla con el jefe de traumatología y quería aprovechar para haceros una corta visita.— Lo recordaba, era Emmet, la pareja de Rosalie.

—Claro— contestó Edward.— Bella, este es mi hermano Emmet.

El aludido entró en el box y pude comprobar su corpulencia. Era tan alto como Edward pero su cuerpo era casi el doble de grande, como el de un gran oso. Se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano. Tuvo la gentileza de oprimir la mía con suavidad. Su sonrisa y su mirada eran francas, e inmediatamente hicieron que me cayera bien.

—Tenía ganas de conocerte, aunque Edward nos aburre tanto hablándonos de ti que ya casi es como si fueras una más de la familia. Respecto a lo que pasó ayer… — su semblante se tornó serio— siento no haber podido detener a ese ciervo. Al que se cruzó delante de tu coche y provocó el accidente— aclaró al ver mi cara de confusión.— No iba a cazarlo a él, de hecho Rose y yo ya habíamos cenado, pero creo que nos olió y se asustó.

—Ah. ¡Era un ciervo! Por un momento creí que me había imaginado algo. No te preocupes, ha sido un accidente. Por fortuna no les ha pasado nada importante a las chicas, o no me lo habría perdonado. Quizá conducía a demasiada velocidad.

—¡No! Si llegas a ir más lenta habrías ido marcha atrás, Bella— rió Emmet.— Ha sido un accidente aparatoso pero leve.

Miré a Edward un momento. Su cara era la viva imagen de la angustia. En esos momentos debía estar pensando qué podría haber pasado de haber ido con más velocidad. Yo prefería no pensarlo. Los mortales teníamos que aprender a vivir sin pensar en esas cosas.

—Ahora que recuerdo… ¿no arrancaste las puertas del coche antes de sacarnos de él? Eso y los comentarios del olor a sangre — abrí los ojos como platos— ¡Las demás lo recordarán, lo explicarán!

—Lo sé, lo sé— dijo tranquilamente – Entre el accidente y lo "alegres" que iban no creo que nadie les hiciera mucho caso, pero por si acaso mientras esperábamos a las ambulancias les borré de la memoria aquello.

—¿Que hiciste qué?— Emmet miró a Edward con expresión de "se lo explicas tú o yo", y este tomó la palabra.

—Emmet tiene el don de borrar de la memoria de las personas lo que él quiera, y, si lo desea, para llenar ese vacío puede introducir otros recuerdos. Es un práctico don cuando se pasa media existencia escondiéndose, como nosotros.

—En algunas novelas de vampiros es uno de los dones clásicos – recordé.

—Edward, tu novia lee novelas de vampiros, deberías decirle que no sea tan fantasiosa— sonrió el grandullón.

—¿Y qué se supone que ha pasado? Lo digo para no contradecir la versión de mis compañeras.

—Da igual lo que tú digas, te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza, así que si dices que han venido unos vampiros vegetarianos y te han ayudado a salir del coche no creo que nadie te haga mucho caso. Quizá si lo dices te ganes alguna prueba médica más y prolongues tu ingreso. Así que tú misma.

—No, gracias, lo que tengo es ganas de salir de aquí hoy mismo.

—Bella. Te quedarás el tiempo que haga falta. Como una paciente más —siseó Edward.

—Si no me dan el alta firmaré un alta voluntaria. No pueden obligarme a permanecer aquí contra mi voluntad – repuse mirando ceñuda a Edward.

—¡No harás eso y te comportarás como la adulta responsable que eres! – clamó él, exasperado.

—Vaya, hermanito, creo que realmente has encontrado la horma de tu zapato. Es más cabezota que tú— rió Emmet. Lo cual sirvió para que ambos dirigiéramos hacia él nuestras airadas miradas y cesara la discusión. El hermano de Edward sonrió y miró la hora— Rose está tardando un poco, creo que iré a buscarla, antes de sufrir daños colaterales en esta batalla.

Edward aprovechó que estaba mirando a su hermano para acercarse. Me tomó la cara entre sus manos y me besó de una forma apasionada, robándome el aliento. Me dejó jadeando y fue hacia la puerta. Antes de salir giró la cabeza y me clavó una intensa mirada.

—Nada de altas voluntarias.

—Sí jefe. A sus órdenes— mascullé en voz baja cuando pude recuperar el aliento.

Emmet rió al escucharme. Me observaba atentamente, y yo me dediqué a contemplar la lluvia caer al otro lado del cristal. Esa era la tónica general de la familia Cullen al conocerme. Comprendía que tuvieran curiosidad, pero francamente eso de sentirme estudiada como un extraño especimen me incomodaba un poco. Al cabo de un instante Rosalie apareció.

—Emmet, tenemos que irnos. Bella debe descansar y Edward está trabajando.

Rosalie me hizo prometer que nos veríamos pronto, explicándome que se quedarían en la casa Cullen hasta el fin de semana, pues ambos disfrutaban de unas cortas vacaciones y habían venido a darle una sorpresa a Edward y a conocerme. Cuando se hubieron marchado pensé que la primera toma de contacto con mi "familia política" estaba siendo un poco accidentada.

Al final no hizo falta discutir con nadie. Pasaron visita el traumatólogo y el cirujano. Me examinaron la herida de la cabeza y le dieron el visto bueno, y añadieron que al ser el TAC normal y mi evolución muy favorable podía irme a casa a media tarde, ordenándome reposo durante una semana. Médicos... me encontraba bien pero tenía que obedecer, pues trabajaba aquí. O lo intentaba, porque entre la gripe y esto mi jefa iba a pensar que menuda adquisición había hecho conmigo.

Mis amigas pasaron a despedirse antes de marcharse a casa. Les habían dado el alta a todas a primera hora de la mañana, también con la recomendación de reposo, pero sólo durante un par de días. Me sentía culpable por no haber podido evitar el accidente pero las tres reaccionaron indignadas cuando me disculpé por ello. Aún así quedamos en que ya no me tocaría conducir en las salidas conjuntas, no me veía capaz. Aparte, mi coche había quedado bastante tocado por el accidente. La compañía que me lo alquilaba se puso en contacto conmigo y me comunicaron que el seguro del coche se haría responsable de los daños pero que me tendrían que rescindir el contrato. Ahora tendría que alquilar otro coche o quizá comprar uno barato. Los coches de segunda mano estaban a muy buen precio, y yo no necesitaba grandes lujos. Estaba absorta en estos pensamientos cuando entró Edward en la habitación.

—Te traigo ropa limpia. La que llevabas ayer está… llena de sangre. Creo que no se podrá salvar— dijo, dejando la ropa encima de la butaca que había al lado de mi cama, sin mirarme.

—Edward. Mírame— lentamente él alzó su mirada y la enlazó con la mía —¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar así?

Él no contestó y me dolió leer en su rostro y en su mirada lo mal que se sentía. Se sentó en la cama, en silencio, y tomé su mano.

—Estoy segura que de haber estado los dos solos en la carretera me habrías auxiliado. Creo que tu instinto de cuidarme habría vencido al más primario— aseguré.

—Tienes demasiado buen concepto de mi— respondió con una triste sonrisa.—Me idealizas.

—¡Maldita sea, Edward, reacciona!—exploté.— Quizá deberías probar mi sangre de nuevo. Quizá si la probaras te acostumbrarías y no reaccionarías así. ¿No fuiste tú quien me dijo que te estabas acostumbrando a mi olor? Puede que con lo otro pasara lo mismo, y no estarías tan… tan… ansioso.

Dije lo que dije sin pensarlo un instante. Pero una vez lo había soltado me di cuenta de que yo misma lo estaba deseando. Quería hacerle ese regalo, quería sentirlo beber de mí. Durante un segundo pude comprobar el deseo brillando en su mirada, deseo que casi inmediatamente fue sustituido por una mirada de horror.

—Eso sería enfermizo— murmuró. Sentí un dolor punzante en mi interior al que no supe poner nombre. Estuve a punto de echarme a llorar y no quería que él estuviera delante.

—De acuerdo. Márchate. Voy a cambiarme— dije sin mirarle siquiera. Me senté en la cama en el lado contrario a donde él estaba, mirando hacia la ventana. El día parecía aún más gris.

—Pasaré a buscarte cuando acabe el trabajo para llevarte a casa—murmuró a mi espalda.

Cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse dejé que las lágrimas vagaran libremente por mi cara. Mientras me vestía pude dar nombre al sentimiento que me oprimía. Despecho. Rechazo. Cogí el teléfono de la habitación y tras identificarme pedí a la centralita que me pusieran con un número externo.

—¿Angela?

— _Sí, cielo, ¿estás bien?—_ su voz sonaba preocupada.

—¿Podrías venir a por mi?

— _Claro, no te he dicho nada porque pensaba que te traería Edward._

—No. Cuando quieras venir... ya tengo el alta, te espero.

— _Ok, salgo ya. Apenas llevo unas horas de reposo y estoy completamente aburrida, me vendrá bien salir de casa un rato._

—Te espero.— Colgué el teléfono y me enjuagué una traicionera lágrima que se deslizaba por mi mejilla.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

EPOV

Estaba muy contrariado por el plantón que me había dado Bella. Por lo menos había tenido la delicadeza de mandarme un mensaje de móvil con una nota escueta: "No pases a por mí. Ya estoy en mi casa. Adiós".

Realmente, ese "adiós" era lo que más me inquietaba de todo el asunto. Ni un "hasta luego, te llamo", lo que sea. Adiós. No hacía falta ser un gran psicólogo para adivinar que mi novia humana estaba enfadada. Muy, muy enfadada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cabezota y tener ese carácter? Se había puesto así sólo por hacerle ver que su idea era insensata, tan insensata como… _como estar saliendo con un vampiro_ , dijo una voz dentro de mí. No. Se lo había prometido. No iba a dejarla, no iba a volver a decidir por ella. Pero ¿y si ella se volvía imprudente? Lo que me había pedido era una locura, irracional. Sí, y enfermizo. _Como salir con un vampiro._ Maldita voz interior, cállate ya. ¿Y yo, qué esperaba? Lo que pasó ayer era algo natural. Lo no natural era… ya, salir con un vampiro.

Me seguía sintiendo horrible por lo de anoche, y en el fondo debía reconocer que me había aliviado no llevar a Bella en coche, ella no comprendía cómo me sentía y yo tampoco la entendía. Ambos necesitábamos pensar, serenarnos. Pero, ¿y si ella tenía razón? ¿Si probar su sangre hacía que me controlara mejor? Era cierto que estando en contacto estrecho con ella había aprendido a fortalecer mi autocontrol, pero lo que ella me pedía era equivalente a decirle a alguien que probara una droga para que no tuviera más ganas de drogarse. Una locura. Porque yo ya la había saboreado y estaba seguro de que la sangre de Bella sería como una droga para mí.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe.

—¡Huy, perdón! Desde fuera he visto humo y he entrado sin avisar pensando que había un incendio, pero veo que no hay peligro, sale de tu cabeza.

—Emmet, te has tomado tu actual profesión de bombero muy a pecho— dije, fastidiado.— ¿Qué piensan tus colegas de tu sentido del humor? ¿No se rifan las guardias para no coincidir contigo? ¿No ha aumentado el índice de suicidios en el Departamento de Bomberos de Boston desde que tú trabajas en él?

—Qué va, tío— rió mi hermano, ignorando mis pullas — están encantados conmigo, les alegro la vida. Creo que me ganaría un sobresueldo si actuara en un bar de esos que aceptan aficionados para interpretar monólogos. Y a lo que iba. Venga, deja de hacer el ermitaño y ven a cazar con Rose y conmigo. Serás desagradecido… encima que venimos a hacerte una visita y de paso a conocer a tu chica... aunque no pensábamos que fuera en esas circunstancias.

—Tu diplomacia siempre ha dejado mucho que desear, Em— me senté en la cama, suspirando.— Gracias por intentar animarme, pero no quiero hablar del tema.

—Entonces vendrás a cazar con nosotros. Créeme, he subido yo porque soy el más suave, luego vendrá Rose y te presionará hasta límites insospechados, ya sabes cómo es. Más vale que cedas ahora— susurró mi hermano en un tono de voz confidencial.

—¡Te estoy escuchando, Emmet Cullen! Como suba vas a saber tú lo qué es presión —se oyó la voz de Rosalie desde el comedor.

No pude evitarlo y reí al escucharlos. Me di cuenta de cuánto los echaba de menos ahora que estaba con ellos. Llevaba demasiado tiempo viviendo solo.

—Está bien — me puse de pie de un salto.— Vamos allá. Cazaremos, charlaremos si queréis, pero no se hablará de humanos, ¿de acuerdo? Es la condición.

—De acuerdo— contestaron al unísono Rose desde el comedor y Emmet.

Durante la "excursión" nos alejamos mucho de Forks. Era temporada de caza y no queríamos tener ninguna sorpresa, así que fuimos a la zona más intransitable de la península Olympic, sabedores de que allá era prácticamente imposible coincidir con personas. Hasta que no empecé a alimentarme no fui consciente de cómo estaba reprimiendo mi apetito, que se reveló voraz. Bebí casi tanto como Rosalie y Emmet juntos. Pero no hacía tanto que me había alimentado. Deduje que era un efecto secundario de lo sucedido anoche. Aunque quizá estaba haciéndolo de forma inconsciente para enfrentarme mejor preparado a la tentación que Bella me ofrecía. Porque a lo largo de las horas de caza decidí que esa misma noche tenía que verla. Se me había pasado el enfado, y la angustia de horas antes parecía ser sólo una pesadilla. Tenía que verla, sentirla. Era un imán que me atraía a ella una y otra vez, no importaba lo que pasara.

Entré en su habitación por la ventana. Esta cedió fácilmente a una mínima presión. Me arrodillé ante su cama y la contemplé de cerca. La piel de su cara estaba más pálida de lo habitual. Su respiración sosegada mostraba un sueño tranquilo. Vi su boca ligeramente entreabierta y tuve el impulso de besarla, pero no quería asustarla.

—Bella— susurré. Sus ojos se abrieron y parpadeó varias veces, frotándose los ojos.

—Edward… ¿Qué…qué haces aquí?

—No podía esperar para pedirte disculpas por ser un estúpido.

—No eres ningún estúpido. Ven – sonrió y alargó la mano tomando la mía, tirando de ella— acuéstate a mi lado. No te preocupes, me he bañado y me he lavado el pelo, no hay ni un resto de sangre.

—Sobre eso quería… siento haber dicho que tu idea era algo enfermizo —empecé, mientras me recostaba a su lado.— Puede que tengas razón, pero no podemos arriesgarnos, no…— Ella me puso el dedo sobre los labios, silenciándome.

—Sssst. Sé que te preocupas más por mí que yo misma, y que por eso a veces te comportas de esa manera tan protectora. Te lo repito: nadie dijo que lo nuestro iba a ser fácil. Pero no cambiaría el haberte conocido por nada.

La besé con suavidad, disfrutando del tacto de sus carnosos labios. Tuve que recordarme que Bella necesitaba reposo, porque mi cuerpo me traicionaba con el deseo que sentía por ella. De pronto se me ocurrió un pensamiento.

—¿Te das cuenta de que has conocido a cinco vampiros de forma fortuita? Y no cuento a Alice porque ella vino a verte. Creo que tienes muy mala suerte.

—O al contrario, porque tanto tus padres como Rose y Emmet me han ayudado en situaciones complicadas. Tengo muy buena suerte y aún mejor gusto en lo que a vampiros se refiere. Y no te consiento que me discutas eso, Edward Cullen— contestó con voz adormilada, acercándose más a mí. La recibí entre mis brazos.

Comencé a tararearle una tranquila melodía y no tardó en volver a quedarse dormida, ahora con una sonrisa en los labios. Acerqué mi cara a su cabello e inspiré con fuerza. No. Nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil. Pero valía la pena.

BPOV

La semana pasó bastante aburrida. Angela aprovechó sus dos días de obligado descanso para hacer cambios de fin de semana. Así consiguió juntar cuatro días libres para ir a visitar a Jake a Seattle. No sabía yo si ella iba a descansar mucho estando con su novio, pero a mí mi enfermero particular sí me obligó a hacerlo, cumpliendo su particular juramento hipocrático como si le fuera la existencia en ello.

—¿Qué haces levantada?— su voz en el silencio de la cocina me provocó un sobresalto y el plato que estaba fregando me resbaló de las manos. Por fortuna él reaccionó, y lo cazó al vuelo antes de que tocara el suelo.

—Edward, te agradecería que llamaras antes de entrar o por lo menos no fueras tan silencioso. Un día de estos me da un infarto – gruñí mientras tomaba el plato de sus manos y lo dejaba en la encimera.

—Lo siento. Deja eso, Bella. Ya lo hago yo. Descansa.

—Gracias por ofrecerte, pero si descanso un poco más reviento. Y no te gustaría ver eso.— Suspiré.— En serio, Edward, necesito moverme.

—Otra vez estoy siendo sobreprotector, ¿verdad?— asentí y me senté en la mesa de la cocina, él lo hizo enfrente mío.— Me resulta muy difícil de controlar. Rosalie dice que no sabe cómo me aguantas.

—Creo que Rosalie me va a caer muy bien— reí.

—¿Te gustaría venir a casa el fin de semana? Ella y Emmet se quedan hasta el domingo a mediodía, luego vuelven a Boston. Podrías conocerlos un poco más… si no te incomoda –añadió, inseguro.

—No. Ya es hora que conozca a la familia política. El destino me lo está gritando.

—Genial. Ellos también tienen ganas de conocerte.

El sábado Edward vino a buscarme a mediodía. Cuando me acercaba a la casa Cullen estaba nerviosa, a pesar de todo. Ya había conocido a Rosalie y Emmet Cullen en circunstancias más que desfavorables y ahora era simplemente una reunión informal, pero me preocupaba la impresión que pudiera causarles. Su familia era muy importante para Edward.

—Te he de advertir una cosa. – La voz de Edward me sacó de mis cavilaciones.— No hagas mucho caso de Emmet. Le encanta bromear, lo malo que tiene es que no sabe cuándo frenar. Si te molesta cualquier cosa se lo dices claramente.— Me miró y comprobé con sorpresa que parecía preocupado. Al parecer no era la única que estaba nerviosa por este encuentro.

—Tranquilo, sé defenderme— afirmé.

—Eso no lo dudo— sonrió mientras tomábamos el camino de la casa Cullen.

El día había amanecido horrible, no era la habitual lluvia fina que caía en la zona, sino una auténtica tormenta la que estaba cayendo, con viento huracanado, rayos y truenos. Edward aparcó en el espacioso garaje de la casa. Rosalie y Emmet nos vinieron a recibir y ante mi sorpresa ambos me dieron dos besos.

—A la manera española, ¿no?— me sonrió Rose.

Emmet además me dio un abrazo que me hizo sentirme como si hubiera chocado contra un armario.

—¡Ay!—gemí.

—Emmet, no seas bruto, todavía está magullada— le regañó Rose.— Ha venido aquí para hacer reposo y que la cuidemos, no para que le tenga que recomponer varios huesos.

—Lo siento… ¿Reposo? Entonces ¿no tendremos que irnos para dejaros intimidad? No veas qué descanso, no me apetecía mucho salir ahí fuera con este día. Ahora, te advierto que Rose y yo no tenemos que hacer reposo y…—Edward lo cortó con una mirada asesina, mientras yo me sonrojaba.

—Vamos, Bella, ven conmigo— invitó Rose.— Podemos charlar un rato. ¿En qué hospital de Barcelona haces la especialización?

Fuimos al comedor y charlamos de varias cosas, al principio sólo de trabajo, pero poco a poco la conversación fue haciéndose más personal. Rosalie era traumatóloga en el prestigioso Massachussets General Hospital, de Boston, dependiente de la universidad de Harvard. Emmet hacía poco había estrenado la profesión de bombero, y estaba emocionado con ello. Fue una jornada agradable que transcurrió entre charla y charla. Hicimos un alto mientras me preparaba la comida.

—¿Todo bien? – Edward me escrutaba atentamente, apoyado en la encimera mientras yo cocinaba.

—Sí, muy bien— le sonreí.— Y Emmet no es tan pesado como decías.

—Porque se está controlando mucho, si no ya sabe lo que le espera— se carcajeó Edward.— Y la amenaza no viene de mí, viene de su esposa…

Para evitarme la incomodidad de comer en la mesa siendo observada por tres vampiros Edward puso la cena en una bandeja y nos sentamos ante la TV. Cuando acabé Rosalie y Emmet fueron al garaje a arreglar no sé qué de las motos de ambos. Afuera seguía soplando un viento huracanado y Edward encendió la chimenea. No es que fuera imprescindible porque la calefacción funcionaba muy bien, pero era muy agradable estar sentada cerca del fuego. Me estiré sobre su regazo y me quedé dormida mientras él masajeaba mi cabello.

—Bella, he de marcharme un momento— escuché un susurro en mis oídos.

—Qué… ¿qué?

—Siento despertarte. Me ha llamado Joseph. He de ir a casa de Laurent, el residente de segundo año, y recoger unas cosas. Luego te explico.

Me besó y se marchó. Inmediatamente Rosalie apareció en el gran comedor y me ofreció café, que acepté agradecida.

—A todo esto, ¿te encuentras completamente bien? Tuviste una buena conmoción el otro día.

—Sí, me escuece un poco la herida y tengo ganas de que me quiten las grapas, pero por lo demás estoy bien… Creo que Edward está peor que yo.

—Veo que lo conoces bien— bromeó Rose, para inmediatamente ponerse seria.— Sí, lo ha pasado muy mal. Sabes… cuando nos explicó lo que sentía por ti todos nos llevamos las manos a la cabeza. Jamás había estado enamorado, y la primera vez que lo hacía era de una humana. Y una humana cuya sangre le llama más que nada en este mundo. Una humana mortal y frágil— me miró con sinceridad.— Era para estar preocupado. Hasta que vimos cómo había cambiado. La última vez que nos vimos fue por las fiestas navideñas, desde entonces no puedes imaginarte cuánto le has cambiado. Bella, lo del "rarito Cullen" no venía sólo por ser un vampiro. Era antisocial incluso para un vampiro. Y no ha sido siempre así, pero su carácter se fue… retrayendo poco a poco— hizo una pausa, como esperando algún comentario de mi parte.

—No sabía eso.

—Edward es un romántico, un ser apasionado, pero le faltaba algo en la vida, y eso se notaba. Creo, por lo que le conozco, que la pasión por la música y por su trabajo no podía suplir la sensación de vacío que tenía. Alguna vez nos lo confesó a Alice y a mí, pero en general no le gustaba mucho hablar del tema, era muy reservado para eso— volvió a hacer una pausa.— ¿Más café? ¿Algo de comer? En honor a ti tenemos la despensa llena hasta los topes. No queríamos que te faltara de nada.

—Oh, vaya, no era necesario. Gracias.

Yo esperaba que Rosalie continuara. Me interesaba muchísimo lo que me estaba contando porque me descubría facetas de Edward que yo desconocía completamente. Pero más me interesaba lo que estaba por explicarme, pues intuía que aún no me había dicho lo más interesante.

—¿Te ha contado mi hermano algo sobre cómo nos conocimos Emmet y yo? — negué con la cabeza y ella prosiguió.— Bueno, yo fui una de las mujeres pioneras en estudiar medicina— se me abrieron la boca y los ojos de forma desmesurada y ella rió.

—No sabía nada ¡Cuéntamelo!

—Verás, yo estudié en la Escuela Londinense de Medicina para Mujeres. Se fundó en 1874, y los primeros tiempos fueron muy duros, como ya te imaginas. Cuando logré el título me fue casi imposible encontrar trabajo y alojamiento, pues ser médica estaba muy, muy mal considerado. Había muchos prejuicios contra nosotras. Por casualidad Carlisle, que por aquel entonces trabajaba en un barrio muy pobre de Londres, oyó hablar de mí. Necesitaba ayudantes, y la gente de aquel barrio era tan pobre que no se podía permitir tener manías, así que por fuerza me aceptaron. A veces tenía que ir a las casas de los pacientes, entonces me acompañaba Emmet, que se hacía pasar por hijo de Carlisle, y por entonces era periodista. No podían permitir que fuera sola, y de cuando en cuando Emmet escribía alguna crónica sobre las desventuras de una doctora en aquella época. Los hombres me decían groserías por la calle, pero… a todo se acostumbra una. Bueno, cuando iba con Emmet nadie osaba chistarme— rió.— Oye, creo que te voy a aburrir.

—No, no, sigue, por favor.

—Bien, con el tiempo yo miraba a ese hombretón con mejores ojos, él se daba cuenta y cada vez estaba más distante, ante mi frustración. No comprendía su actitud, aunque la verdad es que estaba acostumbrada a que me rechazaran los hombres por ser médico pues me consideraban una chiflada, pero él… Una noche, saliendo de una casa, me sinceré con él y me contestó que no me podía dar la vida que yo deseaba.

—Pensaba que Carlisle había dicho que no conocía ningún otro caso de una relación como la de Edward y mía…

—No, claro, era yo la que me estaba enamorando de Emmet, y él no lo sentía lo mismo por aquella época. Y mi sangre no le atraía como a Edward la tuya. Lo nuestro no fue un flechazo… fue algo más progresivo. Después de confesarme eso no insistí en el tema. Carlisle me mandó aquí, a EEUU, para complementar mis estudios de cirugía. Estuve un año fuera y cuando volví me di cuenta de que no sólo no habían cambiado mis sentimientos sino que habían aumentado. Creí que con mi ausencia las cosas volverían a su sitio pero no fue así. Un día Emmet, que también empezaba a sentir algo más que amistad por mí, me confesó su auténtica naturaleza. Seguro que puedes imaginar mi reacción.— Asentí mientras ella hacía una pausa. Yo apenas podía apartar la mirada de Rose. Su historia era apasionante.

—Pero seguiste sintiendo lo mismo.

—Sí, estuve unos días luchando contra mí misma, pero… me rendí. Aún así el seguía resistiéndose a dejarse llevar, pensaba que si estaba conmigo no podría evitar hacerme daño. No era un vampiro tan antiguo como Carlisle y dudaba de su capacidad de control. Fue cuando empecé a pensar en transformarme. Es inevitable planteárselo tarde o temprano, ¿no?— observó atentamente mi expresión.

—Supongo que lo es. Pero es una decisión muy importante— repuse. Ella asintió.

—Dudaba continuamente. Tampoco es que lo nuestro fuera una relación… como la vuestra. Podía ser que me transformara y Emmet no terminara tan enamorado de mí como yo de él, además siempre había soñado con tener hijos y verlos crecer, y estaba mi trabajo… ¿Cuánto tiempo podía pasar hasta volver a practicar la cirugía?— Ahora era mi turno de asentir. Lo comprendía bien. ¿Podía el amor por sí solo llegar a conseguir que todo lo demás dejara de ser importante?

—Pero al final te decidiste.

—Decidieron por mí— su sonrisa se volvió amarga y su mirada se perdió en sus recuerdos.— Una noche tuve que ir a visitar a un paciente anciano encamado que tenía unas enormes úlceras de decúbito. Llevaba días curándolas y aquel iba a ser el último, pues estaban evolucionando muy bien. Emmet no me pudo acompañar porque le salió un asunto que no recuerdo, Carlisle estaba en otra ciudad… me empeñé en ir sola a pesar de que Em me pidió que no lo hiciese. Y cuando acabé la cura y le dije al hijo del anciano que le daba el alta… —hizo una pausa y suspiró. Yo aguanté la respiración.— Intentó forzarme. Según él, yo había llegado allá provocando esa situación, y tenía lo que había buscado. Pero me resistí, y caí al suelo. Me golpeé la cabeza con un mueble durante la caída, y aquello me provocó una hemorragia intracraneal.

—Es horrible—susurré con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella pareció despertar y me miró, tomándome de la mano.

—Tranquila, ya no duele. Hace mucho tiempo de eso. Lo que pasó después lo sé por Emmet. Él no estaba tranquilo sabiendo mis intenciones de cumplir con mi deber e ir sola a pesar de todo, y en cuanto pudo se dirigió hacia la casa del anciano. Cuando caí al suelo inconsciente y sangrando mi atacante había huído despavorido, pero Emmet lo atrapó antes de que saliera de la casa. Lo agarró del cuello y lo arrastró ante mi presencia, y cuando me vio no se pudo contener… y apretó demasiado— encogió los hombros con indiferencia y prosiguió.— A pesar del olor de mi sangre pudo controlarse lo suficiente para buscarme el pulso. Al sentirlo cada vez más débil no lo pensó ni un segundo y decidió transformarme en aquel momento. Me mordió, inyectándome el veneno.

—¿Alguna vez se lo…— dudé — has echado en cara?

—No, nunca— sonrió Rose, alzando las cejas — ¿Por qué había de hacerlo? Finalmente él se podía dejar llevar y se enamoró de mí como yo lo estaba de él. Y yo al cabo de unos pocos años pude seguir con mi trabajo. Ahora soy traumatóloga pero además soy especialista en varios tipos de cirugía.

Cuando Rose terminó su historia ambas nos quedamos pensativas. Ella de vez en cuando me echaba miradas de soslayo, intentando saber qué pasaba por mi cabeza en aquellos momentos.

—Rosalie… yo no creo que esté dispuesta a transformarme. Todavía no, desde luego sería muy prematuro, pero ¿y si no lo estoy nunca? No quiero herir a Edward. Dios, esto es muy complicado— me froté la cara con las manos y tomé aire.

—Bella, no te angusties, cielo. Sólo te he contado mi historia para que vieras que sé un poco de lo que estás pasando— Rose me frotó el brazo con cariño.— Por si alguna vez necesitas alguien con quien hablar del tema que no sea el pesado sobreprotector de mi hermano. La decisión ha de ser sólo tuya, es tu vida.

—Gracias, Rosalie.

Al poco se nos unió Emmet y seguimos charlando animadamente. Ambos estaban al tanto de mi capacidad de bloquear los dones de Alice y Edward, y Emmet propuso comprobar si también lo lograba con el suyo. Su cara de niño frustrado cuando comprobó que así era fue digna de haber sido fotografiada y enmarcada.

Para cuando llegó Edward ya parecía que nos conociéramos de toda la vida. En el momento en que entró Emmet y yo nos estábamos riendo con una anécdota que él había explicado, mientras Rosalie alzaba los ojos al cielo de forma teatral como implorando paciencia.

—Veo que no soy el único vampiro con quien congenias— dijo, con un punto celoso.

—Es que tiene buen gusto, colega… lo dudaba, porque eso de estar saliendo contigo… pero sí, tiene buen gusto—se burló Emmet.

Me preparé una cena rápida: un sandwich y una pieza de fruta. Estaba inapetente y no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que me había explicado Rose. Edward ya conocía el contenido de nuestra charla y me iba lanzando miradas escrutadoras. Evité su mirada lo más que pude.

—Bien, con vuestro permiso me voy a retirar para tener a mi chica un rato para mi solo.

—Ok, pero recordad, reposo— dijo Rosalie muy seria. Yo volví a enrojecer. Por desgracia iba a tener más reposo del que me gustaría. Edward me tomó de la cintura y nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras. Antes de empezar a ascender se volteó.

—Reposo si nos dejáis. Comportaos, que tenemos invitada— contestó en el mismo tono que Rose.

—Ni nos oiréis, hermanito.

—¿Qué quería Joseph?— pregunté, entrando en la habitación tras cepillarme los dientes.

Ahogué un gemido. El vampiro más atractivo del mundo me esperaba recostado en la cama vestido tan sólo con una camiseta negra y unos boxer de color azul.

Esto iba a ser difícil. Muy difícil.

—No son buenas noticias. La gripe de Laurent se ha complicado con una neumonía. No es grave, pero era el residente que tenía que ir al congreso nacional de cirugía en Nueva York, junto con el jefe y un par de adjuntos. Presentamos tres comunicaciones y una de ellas la leía él. Joseph me ha pedido que le sustituya.

—Vaya…— me recosté a su lado.— ¿Cuándo te vas?

—El jueves por la mañana sale el avión. Volvemos el domingo.

A mi lo único que se me ocurrió pensar fue que el traumatólogo me había ordenado una semana de reposo y que cuando acabara ese reposo forzado no tendría al objeto de mis ardientes deseos a mi alcance. Él me miró a los ojos y sentí que leía mis pensamientos; me ruboricé intensamente sin poderlo evitar, y el sonrió divertido. Maldito vampiro vanidoso…

De pronto me abrazó y se situó encima de mí, acercando su cara a la mía.

—¿Te crees que no es difícil también para mí? – Su dulce aliento, su proximidad, la cadencia de su voz, me invadieron.— Pero uno de los dos tiene que preocuparse por tu salud.

Siempre que él se acercaba demasiado a mí, mi capacidad de respuesta se reducía a la nada. Él lo sabía, y se aprovechaba de ello. Me acurruqué en sus brazos, dispuesta a dormir.

—Rose te ha explicado su transformación, ¿verdad?— su suave voz rompió el silencio, cargada de interrogantes.

—Sí. Una historia emocionante, con un final que podía haber sido muy triste pero es feliz.

Él se quedó esperando que continuara, pero yo no quería hablar del tema. Me sentía como Rosalie, dividida en dos partes, siendo ambas igual de fuertes. Edward notó mi resistencia a tratar el tema y no lo retomó. Mientras sus dedos trazaban círculos en mi nuca me quedé dormida.

Al día siguiente el tiempo amaneció nublado pero más estable. Rosalie y Emmet se fueron a media tarde, no sin antes prometer que nos volveríamos a ver pronto. Rose pensaba que ya sólo me faltaba conocer a Jasper y que sería buena idea reunirnos todos algún día no lejano. Estuve de acuerdo. Me sentí triste cuando se marcharon, pero no tardaríamos en vernos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería comentar un par de cosas. Sé que la muerte de Rosalie es similar (pero menos cruel, creo) que la de la saga, pero quería mantener algo del personaje, ya que no mantuve su carácter frívolo y orgulloso. Por otra parte, lo que explica es histórico: la Escuela de Medicina de Londres (la fecha de fundación es exacta), el intenso rechazo a las primeras mujeres médicos (algunos las equiparaban a prostitutas), sus dificultades... desde aquí quería hacer este pequeño homenaje a esas valientes mujeres sin las que ni yo ni ninguna mujer podría haber estudiado medicina en la actualidad.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

BPOV

Las horas pasaban rápidamente y se acercaba el jueves. Edward trabajaba en la presentación para el congreso, pero afortunadamente tenía suficiente con concentrarse en ello por las noches. De día seguíamos disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía. Varias veces tuvimos que refrenarnos, mejor dicho, él nos refrenaba a ambos, insistiendo en que era una orden médica: yo debía hacer reposo. Cuando persistió en esta actitud el miércoles, pasados ya siete días de mi accidente, comencé a tener serias dudas sobre su sinceridad. Intuí que su actitud ya no sólo reflejaba temor por los posibles efectos tardíos de la conmoción que yo había sufrido. Ahora había algo más, pero sabía que no conseguiría nada intentando razonar con él, pues las pocas ocasiones que yo había sacado el tema desviaba la conversación por otros derroteros.

Tenía que pasar a la acción.

Aquella mañana fui al hospital con Edward para que me quitaran las grapas, cosa que hizo Jared en un santiamén.

—Qué artística sutura te hice— dijo, apartando mi cabello y observando cuidadosamente la cicatriz— Menudas manos ha perdido la alta costura conmigo.

—Lo que tú digas, pero no me imagino un traje de Armani cosido con grapas, la verdad— bufé.

—Bah, los artistas de verdad nunca son apreciados en su época— repuso él, arrugando la nariz con fingido disgusto.

Cuando estuve lista fui a saludar a mis compañeros y después llamé a la puerta del despacho de Emily.

—Hola, Bella, qué alegría verte – se levantó y fue a darme un rápido abrazo.

—Sí, yo también me alegro de estar de vuelta, y la verdad es que tengo ganas de ponerme a trabajar ya. El "trauma" me ha dado el alta y dice que mañana me podré incorporar a pleno rendimiento, con guardias y todo.

— ¿Seguro que estás completamente recuperada? —preguntó, observándome intranquila.

—Sí, fue un susto grande, nada más. Me quedará una bonita cicatriz de recuerdo, por suerte está bien cubierta por cabellos.

Estuvimos un rato hablando de asuntos del trabajo y tras despedirnos me dirigí al parking del hospital. Edward me había prestado su coche para hoy y aún quedaban muchas horas para que saliera del trabajo, así que me dirigí a mi casa y recogí lo que necesitaba para mi plan, guardándolo a buen recaudo en una pequeña maleta que usaba para llevar ropa de recambio a la casa Cullen.

Pasé a buscar a Edward a la salida del hospital, y nos dirigimos hacia su casa para pasar la que sería nuestra última velada juntos hasta su partida. Evité insinuarme y me mantuve toda la tarde en plan "qué bien estamos como amigos". En otras circunstancias él habría sospechado algo, pero ahora seguramente se sentía demasiado culpable como para recelar de mi actitud.

Cuando vino a darme las buenas noches yo aún estaba vestida y cepillándome los dientes. Me besó con suavidad en la mejilla y se marchó al comedor. Le gustaba trabajar sentado junto al fuego con el portátil, aunque por lo que yo sabía no sentía frío y podría haber trabajado de pie sin problema.

Esperé unos instantes y abrí la maleta, de donde saqué la pieza de lencería más indecente que tenía: el corto camisón negro de satén y encaje, que había comprado hacía una semana en el centro comercial de Port Angeles. Me desnudé, cogí el camisón y rápidamente me lo puse. Ni tan siquiera me miré al espejo. Enrojecí tan sólo de imaginar cómo se me vería con esa pieza de ropa puesta, pero en el comedor había un hombre bloqueado por un temor que yo desconocía y tenía que usar la artillería pesada. Aunque… ¿y si no funcionaba? Si fracasaban mis intentos sería señal de que el problema era más grande de lo que yo temía… aparte de que mi ego quedaría bastante tocado.

Pero no sería nada que no tuviera arreglo. Inspiré aire con fuerza y me dirigí hacia las escaleras.

EPOV

Aquellos días estaba ejercitando mi autocontrol hasta niveles insospechados. Bella se encontraba muy bien y era evidente que ya no necesitaba reposo. Esa misma mañana Jared le había quitado las grapas y la cicatriz presentaba un aspecto muy sano. Podíamos habernos dejado llevar como ella había intentado varias veces, pero cada vez que el deseo me acometía volvía a mí con violencia el recuerdo del perfume de su sangre. Entonces el monstruo que tenía dentro se agitaba y me imaginaba bebiendo de ella. No podía evitar que esta imagen me excitara y me horrorizara al mismo tiempo. Lo peor era que ella me había pedido hacerlo. Y ahora la deseaba pero temía no poder controlarme tan bien como hasta el momento, así que evitaba la intimidad con ella. Cuando volviera de Nueva York en unos días quizá la intensidad de mi recuerdo se hubiera apagado lo suficiente como para atreverme de nuevo a hacer el amor con Bella.

Aquella noche le di un casto beso en la mejilla y me fui rápidamente a trabajar. Absurdamente eché de menos que no se me hubiera insinuado ni una sola vez esa tarde, y que me dejara salir del baño sin dirigirme ni una sola mirada.

 _Estúpido, qué esperabas_.

Abrí el portátil y comencé a repasar varios artículos que necesitaba conocer para poder hacer mi presentación. Me quedaban sólo unos pocos y acabaría enseguida. Después iría a acostarme al lado de Bella y pasaría el resto de la noche en su compañía, abrazándola, sintiendo su latido, su aroma, su calor… y una vez más controlando mi anhelo de estar dentro de ella.

De pronto la oí salir de la habitación y bajar las escaleras. Su ritmo cardiaco estaba acelerado, lo cual me intrigó. Alcé la vista y cuando llegó al pie de las escaleras pude verla.

Jadeé, y el portátil estuvo a punto de deslizarse hasta el suelo.

_Por todos los… demonios._

Me quedé muy quieto, con las manos adheridas al ordenador, intentando controlar mi fuerza para no romperlo. Mi cuerpo se tensó como la cuerda de un arco.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— mi traidora voz sonó más ronca de lo que yo habría deseado.

—¿Qué? Ah, sí, es que me voy a preparar una infusión antes de acostarme— comentó como si no pasara nada, a pesar del rubor que invadía su rostro. Pasó por mi lado sin mirarme y se metió en la cocina. La escuché rebuscar entre los armarios durante unos eternos segundos durante los cuales mi voluntad se iba debilitando cada vez más— ¿Edward, puedes ayudarme?— dijo al cabo de unos instantes.

_Diabólica mujer._

Me metí en la cocina, evitando respirar, intentando con todas mis fuerzas apartar la vista de aquella combinación de voluptuosas curvas y encaje negro. Imposible. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas arrancarle esas ropas y hacerla gritar de placer.

_Contrólate, Edward._

—No encuentro la valeriana, tú que eres más alto ¿puedes buscarla ahí arriba?— señaló una de las alacenas y luego me miró de arriba abajo. Noté que ocultaba una sonrisa. Era evidente lo que pasaba por mi mente, ella lo veía en mis ojos, y también bastante más abajo de ellos.

Se la alcancé y, _casualmente_ , le cayó la caja al suelo, por lo que se agachó para recogerla, regalándome un excitante primer plano de su trasero. Demasiado para mí. Mi autocontrol se agotó. En un instante Bella estaba arrinconada entre mi cuerpo y la pared. Mi pecho se pegó a su espalda y le sujeté ambas manos con una de las mías.

—Te dije que no jugaras con fuego, pero tú insistes una y otra vez— susurré en su oído.

—Me gusta jugar con fuego si tú ardes conmigo... ¿no era así?— ronroneó de forma increíblemente sensual. Esa mujer iba a matarme.

Como respuesta dibujé su oreja con la punta de mi lengua, mordisqueé el lóbulo y recorrí con mis labios la delicada piel del cuello, escuchando con placer cómo sus latidos se desbocaban, sintiendo cómo se estremecía bajo mis caricias, y penetró en mí el incitante aroma de su excitación. Con la mano libre me dediqué a acariciar su cuerpo, con lentitud al principio, luego con avaricia, con el deseo acumulado durante todos esos días estallando en mí. A pesar de mis anteriores temores no había señales de que el monstruo de mi interior despertara.

Mi mano se desplazó siguiendo la peligrosa curva de sus caderas, hacia el interior de sus muslos. Como respuesta ella se arqueó contra mí, rozando mi erección con sus nalgas, provocando que un gruñido vibrara en mi garganta. Seguí mi camino, deslizando la mano bajo sus braguitas, palpando la abundante humedad acumulada en aquella zona. Gimió.

—Estás ardiendo, amor. Cómo me gusta sentirte así… — murmuré contra la piel de su cuello. Era un placer ver su vello erizarse ante ese sencillo gesto.

Mojé mis dedos entre sus pliegues e introduje dos en su interior, acariciándola en los puntos que más la encendían, provocando que sus gemidos se intensificaran. Era tan excitante provocarle ese placer y sentirla así, completamente a mi merced… Pero no me engañaba, era yo quien estaba dominado por esta mujer. Podía hacer de mí lo que quisiera, y lo sabía. Su cuerpo se retorcía intentando liberarse mientras sollozaba de placer. Mi erección empezaba a ser dolorosa, pero no dejé de atormentarla con mis dedos hasta que un prolongado espasmo convulsionó su cuerpo y mi mano se llenó de su humedad. Su respiración fue volviendo paulatinamente a la normalidad. Entonces la liberé y la volteé, observando su provocadora expresión de placer. Pasé mi lengua por mi labio inferior y vi la lujuria brillar en sus oscuros iris.

—Te quiero. Te deseo. Ahora — habló con voz entrecortada.

—Amor. Debes ser paciente — sonreí de lado y la tomé en brazos, depositándola en la mullida alfombra que teníamos enfrente de la chimenea. En un instante me despojé de mi ropa. Ella intentó hacer lo mismo pero la detuve.— No. Déjame que te desnude.

—No lo destroces. Quiero que me dure más de una noche— suplicó.

—Esto no es una prenda, es un arma destructora. No puede estar en tu poder— contesté mientras le deslizaba las braguitas hacia los pies.

Las aparté y volví a erguirme. Bella me miraba con los ojos llameantes. Por encima de la suave tela tomé sus pezones entre mis dedos y los acaricié. Su aliento se agitó de nuevo mientras una de sus manos se perdía entre mis cabellos y la otra se dirigía a mi miembro, que comenzó a acariciar y presionar por toda su largura. Se puso de puntillas y tiró de mi cuello, atrapando mis labios con su boca, mordiéndome el inferior y succionándolo, al tiempo que aumentaba la presión de su mano sobre mí.

—Deseo tenerte dentro de mí, llenándome. Mi cuerpo está vacío sin el tuyo. Te echaba de menos — murmuró contra mi boca.

Bella me estaba excitando cada vez más y me costaba controlar la situación, era ella quien llevaba el ritmo y a mí me estaban pasando factura los días de abstinencia. La tumbé delicadamente sobre la mullida alfombra y me coloqué encima de ella, intentado recuperar el control, pero sus caricias estaban volviéndome loco. Me besó profundamente y su lengua trazó dibujos sobre la mía, sobre mis dientes, en un beso exigente que hizo trizas lo poco que quedaba de mi dominio. Por encima del fino tejido aprisioné uno de sus pezones entre mis dientes y lo introduje en mi boca, mordiéndolo suavemente. Se arqueó contra mí.

—Te necesito ya. Soy tuya — Rogó.

Sus palabras de entrega me trastornaron. Necesitaba unirme a ella, perderme en su cuerpo, más de lo que jamás había necesitado. Entré en su cálido interior en una sola embestida. Gritó mi nombre y me abrazó fuertemente, clavando sus uñas en mi espalda. Levantó sus piernas y me rodeó con ellas, profundizando aún más la penetración.

—Dilo otra vez. Di que eres mía, Bella. – La besaba y la mordía en la boca, la oreja, el cuello, saboreaba su piel y su seductor aroma mientras me hundía en ella, intentando controlar la fuerza que instintivamente se apoderaba de mí.

—Tuya, soy tuya, Edward. Siempre— dijo, clavando sus brillantes ojos en mí.

Cubrí sus apetitosos labios con los míos y mi lengua devoró su boca. De pronto ella retomó el control y sin que yo tuviera voluntad para evitarlo me empujó suavemente, sin separarse apenas, quedando yo sentado y ella encima de mí a horcajadas. Pasó las manos por detrás de mi nuca, entrelazándolas con mi cabello, y comenzó a moverse sobre mí, jadeando cada vez más, mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los párpados con abandono. Mis manos acariciaban la largura de su espalda, sus pechos llenos, sus nalgas, disfrutando del sedoso tacto de su cálida piel. De repente ella incrementó el ritmo de sus caderas y la profundidad de sus movimientos y nuestros gemidos se elevaron con una cadencia cada vez mayor. Acerqué la boca a su cuello extendido, tentador, donde podía ver la yugular a través de la piel de alabastro, podía sentir su calor en mis labios, y la rocé con los dientes. Sin previo aviso, el monstruo de mi interior despertó. Separé de inmediato mi boca de su piel.

—Edward. Quiero que me tomes. Que bebas de mí. Hazlo, amor mío — su voz sonaba entrecortada y suplicante, mientras tiraba de mi nuca, acercándome de nuevo a su cuello.

El corazón le latía desbocado y recordé de nuevo el olor embriagador de su sangre, aquel aroma que me invadió y me poseyó durante unos interminables minutos. El deseo provocó un doloroso nudo en mi interior. Deseo de su sangre y deseo de su cuerpo. El monstruo. Edward. No sabía dónde empezaba uno y acababa el otro. Ya no era dueño de mí. Mis colmillos se extendieron, por primera vez desde que estaba con ella. Bella gimió cuando rocé su cuello y su respiración se detuvo por unos instantes. Gritó cuando mis dientes penetraron la sensible piel y se clavaron en ella, pero no fue de dolor, yo podía sentir cómo su interior se contraía una y otra vez sobre mí, mientras bebía el líquido que se deslizaba ardiente, exquisito y adictivo por mi garganta. Era la unión absoluta con la mujer que amaba. Sin separarme ni un centímetro la tumbé en el suelo y seguí succionando y lamiendo su herida mientras la penetraba. Me hundí una y otra vez en su interior, provocando con cada embestida un nuevo grito de placer. Me sentí cercano al éxtasis. Sus contracciones y sus gritos, la extraordinaria experiencia de beber de ella mientras su cuerpo me acogía profundamente… todo unido provocó que por fin mi tensión estallara, se liberara y nos llevase a tocar el cielo, esta vez juntos. Después de eso se desvaneció.

BPOV

Desperté tumbada en el sofá envuelta por una manta, apoyada en el regazo de Edward, que depositaba ligeros besos por mi frente y mi cabello. Sentirle sobre mi piel era delicioso. Al notarme despierta se movió un poco y acercó su hermoso rostro al mío.

—Esta vez no me has asustado. Con esa sonrisa pintada en tus labios era imposible que tuvieras nada grave.— Me miró con expresión seria.

—Estoy en un lío, ¿verdad?— pregunté, intentando simular un poco de arrepentimiento.

—En uno muy grande. Pervertidora... –sus ojos se entrecerraron y por fin sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

—De acuerdo, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Por un momento creí que moría de placer, de veras. Creo que me temblará el cuerpo durante días. Y no ha sido sólo algo físico, ha sido... me he sentido... —busqué la palabra— era como estar fundida contigo.

—Lo sé. Me he sentido igual — murmuró con suavidad.— Eres peligrosa, Isabella Swan. Debería tenerte miedo… pero me alegro de que me hayas pervertido —acarició mi nariz con la suya.— Aunque no deberías arriesgarte de esa forma —su expresión se puso seria de nuevo.

—No ha pasado nada, Edward. Yo lo sabía, te has podido contener— le acaricié la mejilla y su expresión se dulcificó.

—Temeraria Swan— negó con la cabeza y repartió ligeros besos por mi rostro.

—No soy temeraria, o sí, o tal vez sólo confío en ti más que tú mismo —murmuré, disfrutando de las caricias de sus labios.

—Gracias, amor. Por confiar en mí. Por el generoso regalo que me has hecho. Por hacerme sentir algo... indescriptible.

Nos besamos con ternura y nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos, abrazados y sumergidos en nuestros propios pensamientos.

—¿Qué crees que pasará ahora? ¿Crees que soportarás el deseo mejor que antes?

—No lo sé… puede que sí, o que sea incluso peor ahora que te he probado— deslizó sus labios por mi cuello y pasó la punta de su lengua lentamente por la herida. Me deleité en las sensaciones que me invadieron con este sencillo gesto. — Lo cierto es que ahora no siento deseo de volver a beber de ti. Parece que he quedado satisfecho, de momento… Por cierto, tendrás que ponerte un apósito o algo para ocultar esto, las incisiones son bastante sospechosas.

—Cierto, no había pensado en ello— me preocupé un poco, seguro que la intuitiva Angela sospecharía cualquier cosa rara… pero no tan rara como la que realmente había sucedido. Bueno, ya me las arreglaría. Aunque con ella no me funcionaría el camisón… ¡El camisón! Lo busqué con la mirada y Edward se percató.

—Está allá— señaló con expresión culpable.

Imposible de reconocer, mi prenda más atrevida yacía hecha múltiples jirones justo enfrente de la chimenea. Miré al vampiro, indignada.

—¡Lo siento! Ni tan siquiera recuerdo el momento en que lo he hecho. Joder, si hace cinco minutos no recordaba ni mi nombre— se quejó alzando las cejas, y compuso una mueca que desencadenó mi risa.

—Ya lo veo, lo juzgaste, lo condenaste y ejecutaste la pena. Mi pobre camisón.

—¿Camisón? Un nombre demasiado largo para una prenda tan corta. No llegaba ni a "ca".

Esta vez nos reímos los dos. Entonces me fijé en un pequeño cambio en sus iris, que al principio había atribuido a la luz del fuego.

—Están con un tono algo rojizo… tus ojos.— Él suspiró.

—Lo sé, es por haber tomado sangre humana. Pero sólo durará unas horas, porque no he tomado mucha— me miró con la culpa reflejada en su semblante, mordiéndose el labio.— Bella, prométeme que tomarás un poco de hierro estos días. No te he quitado mucha sangre, pero la necesitas toda.

—Tranquilo, lo haré.

—Y ahora necesitas dormir. Tenía que leer algunos artículos más pero lo puedo hacer mañana en el aeropuerto. Esta noche quiero estar contigo.

Y sin esperar mi opinión me alzó en brazos rodeada por la manta como si fuera un enorme rollito de primavera y me transportó a nuestra habitación.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

BPOV

—¿Puedes repetir eso? – mi interlocutor no podía creer lo que escuchaba por el teléfono. De hecho, el residente de guardia de la UCI neonatal del Hospital Infantil parecía un poco paranoico.

—Que os trasladamos un bebé prematuro que ha nacido en el WC. Oye, no sé a ti, pero a mí no me sobra el tiempo — repliqué con voz cansina.

—Vale, entonces no era una broma.

—¿Cómo iba a bromear con esas cosas, hombre? ¡No sería nada profesional!

—Te sorprendería de las veces que me la han colado. Tengo unos compañeros muy cabrones. Ahora mismo te mandamos la UCI móvil. Has tenido suerte, sólo nos queda una incubadora vacía.

 _Suerte, dice_. La guardia del jueves estaba siendo un poco movida. Ahora que la epidemia de gripe estaba en claro retroceso yo esperaba un poco de calma, pero no fue posible. Cerca de medianoche apareció por la puerta de Urgencias una señora con un pequeño bebé de un kilo y medio de peso envuelto en varias mantas. Su hija adolescente, que era bastante obesa, había ocultado su embarazo hasta que por desgracia le entró dolor de barriga y, confundida, fue al aseo en vez de pensar que estaba de parto. El prematuro bebé nació en uno de los peores lugares posibles. Afortunadamente no parecía haberle faltado oxígeno, cuando lo metimos en la incubadora respiraba con dificultad pero respiraba. Al final lo habíamos tenido que intubar, pero se encontraba estable para trasladarlo a un centro con más medios técnicos.

Una vez efectuado el traslado mi adjunto quiso hacer el primer turno de trabajo, así que me acosté esperando que me llamaran de madrugada. Sin embargo mi turno fue bastante tranquilo. Cerca de las 8 me dirigía hacia la cafetería cuando escuché una conocida vocecita que me llamaba.

—¡Dotora Bella!

Antes de girarme ya tenía mis dos piernas rodeadas e inmovilizadas por unos bracitos.

—¡Daniel! ¿Qué haces aquí?—me agaché y le revolví el pelo.

—Vuelvo a hacer pipi de coló dojo.

Miré a la madre que se acercaba sonriente. Me dio los buenos días y me explicó que el pequeño había vuelto a orinar sangre. Llevábamos varios controles normales, así que era algo que no me esperaba. Me lo llevé al box de pediatría, lo exploré y le hice a la madre unas cuantas preguntas.

—Está bien, cielo, vamos a tomar una nueva muestra de ese pipí.

—Traigo esta de casa— la madre me tendió un bote.

—No, no, mejor que sea lo más reciente posible —rechacé el recipiente con una sonrisa, pero detecté un gesto de contrariedad en la expresión de la mujer— ¿Tienes ganas de hacer pipi, Danny? –El pequeño lo pensó durante unos segundos y al final negó con la cabeza.—Bien, pues esperaremos. Vengo en un ratito. Ahora te tomas un súper vaso de zumo y ya verás como pronto tendrás ganas otra vez.

Desayuné dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de pasar, recordando el ingreso de Daniel y los controles seguidos en la Consulta Externa. Intuía algo peculiar en la actitud de la madre. De pronto se me ocurrió una idea. Una idea terrible. Recordaba haber leído un caso parecido en una revista médica. Intenté calmarme, probablemente estaba exagerando. Cuando volví a Urgencias ya habían enviado la orina para su análisis completo. Subí a la planta y en la sesión con mis compañeros expliqué los ingresos y las incidencias de la guardia, terminando con el caso de Daniel.

—Comenté el caso de Daniel en una reunión que tuve con Mary Nelson, la nefróloga pediátrica del Infantil de Seattle, y me dijo que si volvía a sangrar sería aconsejable realizar una biopsia renal—explicó Emily.

—¿Una biopsia? ¿No es una prueba demasiado agresiva para un caso así?—recelé. Jessica bufó y la miré. Probablemente pensaba que quién era yo para discutirle a un especialista de un hospital de tercer nivel.

—Eso mismo le dije yo—contestó mi jefa,— pero me enumeró una serie de enfermedades que provocan sangrado intermitente, que sólo se diagnosticarían con biopsia y que detectadas a tiempo tienen mucho mejor pronóstico.

—De acuerdo pero y si… ¿la sangre no fuera de él?—dije. Todos me miraron con interés.

—Bella ¿Sospechas un síndrome de Münchausen por poderes*?—la expresión de mi jefa era seria.

—No lo sé, es una acusación muy fuerte, pero yo creo que antes de hacer una biopsia deberíamos estar seguros de que no es eso.

—El problema es que aquí no tenemos medios para identificar si los glóbulos rojos de la orina son de la madre o del niño— intervino Peter.

—Podemos ingresarlo y recoger muestras de orina en presencia de testigos, cosa que hasta ahora no hemos hecho. Así no le daríamos oportunidad a la madre de introducir sangre suya en la muestra. Al fin y al cabo es un niño pequeño, no es tan raro que queramos obtener la muestra nosotras mismas— contribuyó Monica.

—No es mala idea— dijo Emily frotándose la frente, pensativa. En aquel momento sonó el busca, que ahora llevaba Jessica, quien se dirigió al teléfono.

—¿Sí? ¿Positiva? De acuerdo, ahora bajo.—Colgó y nos miró— El niño tiene sangre en la orina, ¿lo ingreso?

—De acuerdo. Hablaré con la doctora Nelson, mientras tanto— contestó Emily.

No me encontraba nada cansada y me quedé más tarde de lo que acostumbraba cuando salía de guardia, aprovechando para hacer trabajo administrativo atrasado y repasar unas historias clínicas para presentar un trabajo en el congreso nacional, que sería en verano. A media tarde subí a despedirme de las enfermeras y antes pasé a saludar a Daniel por su habitación. La encontré vacía y me dirigí al control de enfermería, donde se encontraba Jessica.

—¿Por qué Daniel no está en su habitación? –inquirí.

—Su madre pidió el alta voluntaria— contestó sin inmutarse.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se lo has permitido?—casi grité.

—¿Y qué podía hacer para detenerla? Ya me ha mirado mal cuando al ingreso le he dicho que era la enfermera quien tenía que recoger la muestra de orina.

—¿Ya puestos, por qué no la has acusado directamente de fingir? ¿No había otra manera de decirlo?

—¿Qué insinúas? Antes de meter la pata juzgándome como si tú fueras doña perfecta escúchame. Al parecer Emily habló con alguien de Seattle y este insistió en la necesidad de una biopsia. Como no se podrá hacer hasta el lunes y el niño está bien la madre ha razonado que para qué iba a quedarse todo el fin de semana ingresado.

—¿Para qué? ¿Te parece poca razón para descartar malos tratos?— mi voz sonó demasiado aguda. Las enfermeras que estaban en el control habían desaparecido discretamente al escuchar cómo empezábamos a discutir.

—¡Estás paranoica! Además ¿cómo se lo habrías dicho tú?— contestó Jessica con el ceño fruncido, encarándome.

—No lo sé, quizá le habría dicho que teníamos que recoger varias muestras y con cualquier excusa habría intentado que algunas de ellas fueran en presencia de una enfermera. ¡Un fin de semana da para mucho!

—¿Y crees que, de ser cierto lo que sospechas, ella habría dejado que nos saliéramos con la nuestra? Además, la de Seattle ha dicho que a veces varias patologías pueden dar síntomas intermitentes. Que las orinas hubieran salido normales no habría cambiado la decisión de la biopsia.

Me intenté serenar y suspiré. Jessica tenía parte de razón, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar que no había manejado bien la situación y por su torpeza había descubierto nuestras sospechas a la madre. O quizá sólo era que yo no la soportaba. Tras unos instantes de silencio retomé la conversación.

—Lo que sí creo es que si lo que sospecho es cierto Daniel el lunes no ingresará en el Infantil— murmuré, mirando la lluvia caer por la ventana del control de enfermería.

—Eso está por ver— espetó Jess, dándome la espalda y marchándose.

Me encontraba deprimida. Ya en casa comenté lo sucedido con Angela y ella me intentó animar, pues no pensaba que mis sospechas fueran ciertas. Yo también comenzaba a pensar que a lo mejor había exagerado, en cuyo caso tendría que disculparme con Jessica, cosa que me apetecía menos que un puñetazo en el abdomen.

Edward llamó después de la hora de cenar, como cada día desde su marcha, que se me antojaba muy lejana.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo ha ido el día?

— _¿Qué sucede, Bella?_ — su voz sonó suave pero ansiosa.

Edward no me leía el pensamiento, pero cada vez era más intuitivo con mis estados de ánimo. Le expliqué lo sucedido, pero a diferencia de Angela no se tomó mis sospechas como una exageración. Siempre decía que había leído demasiadas mentes en su larga vida como para no saber de lo que eran capaces los seres humanos.

— _¿Quieres que le diga a Jasper que la investigue? Por lo que sé de ese síndrome normalmente los padres van cambiando de hospitales para que no sospechen de ellos. Mi hermano podría indagar en las bases de datos de los ingresos pediátricos de todos los hospitales del país, o por lo menos intentarlo. Pero no será algo que tengamos rápido, comprenderás que hay mucho donde mirar. Y tampoco es algo legal._

—De acuerdo, pídeselo, por favor — me animé y le di los datos del niño, no era legal pero yo no me habría quedado tranquila de otra forma. Además, sabía que el Cullen a quien aún no conocía era un buen hacker, se ganaba bien la vida con esa habilidad, y yo confiaba en él — ¿Cómo va el congreso?

_—¿En una palabra? Interminable. Te echo muchísimo de menos. Joseph ronca por las noches._

—Ah, ¿ese es el único motivo por el cual me echas de menos? ¿Porque yo no ronco y tu jefe sí? Yo pensaba que era por que yo hacía unas cuantas cosas que tu jefe no hace contigo.

_—Dios, Bella, no vuelvas a decirme eso, qué mal, sólo de imaginarme a Joseph… brrrr, qué desagradable._

—¿Quieres que te diga todas las cosas que te haría si yo estuviera ahí en vez de Joseph? – tenté. El sexo telefónico era mejor que nada de sexo, pero escuché un sonoro suspiro al otro lado de la linea.

_—Me encantaría, pero hemos quedado para ver un poco el ambiente nocturno de la ciudad. Tengo que colgar pronto._

—De acuerdo, sé bueno y... no bebas demasiado.— Él rió sensualmente.

— _Se me ocurren muchas respuestas a eso, pero espero a la vuelta para explicártelas en persona_ — contestó, y tan sólo su tono de voz consiguió que sintiera calor entre mis piernas.

Hablamos unos minutos más y por fin nos despedimos. Añoraba a Edward, y tan sólo llevaba dos días sin verlo. Me dirigí al comedor, donde Angela me esperaba con un gran recipiente de helado de chocolate, medio tumbada en nuestro gran sofá.

—Dicen que es un sustitutivo del sexo— sonrió al ver mi expresión de sorpresa.

—Quien inventó eso tenía que ir mal follado— repuse, a lo que Angela soltó una carcajada.— Aunque más vale esto que nada, eso no te lo discuto— repuse mientras clavaba mi cucharilla en el helado.

—Es cierto, ojalá fuera tan fácil. Por cierto, creo que ya te puedes retirar ese apósito de cuello, si lo que pretendías era que la gente no se fijara en los chupetones que te hace tu novio con eso consigues el efecto contrario.— Enrojecí intensamente y me llevé los dedos al apósito con que cubría las pequeñas marcas que habían dejado en mi piel los colmillos de Edward.

—Lo que tú digas, pero creo que es más discreto el apósito que lo de debajo— la miré avergonzada y mi amiga rió.

—Estás de color granate. Tampoco hay que ponerse así por una marca de amor, todas hemos tenido alguna.

—Creo que será mejor cambiar de tema – sonreí a mi compañera de piso.— ¿Os va muy bien a ti y a Jake, verdad?

—¡Sí! Le echo mucho de menos. Ojalá él encontrara trabajo en Forks, aunque tampoco creo que le interesara. Prefiere trabajar en hospitales grandes, es ambicioso y en esos sitios hay más posibilidades de ser un médico de prestigio.

Asentí, comparando la situación personal de Jake con la mía. La verdad es que a mí en el momento actual me importaba un pimiento lo de la ambición profesional y el prestigio, aunque eso a mi padre le molestara bastante.

—¿Has pensado alguna vez qué harás si lo vuestro sigue adelante? Porque si la montaña no va a Mahoma…— dije. Ella hizo un mohín.

—Sí, supongo que me tendría que mudar yo. Pero no hay prisa, ¿no? ¿Tan mal estás conmigo que ya me quieres echar de tu lado?— dijo con fingida indignación y yo negué con la cabeza, sonriendo— ¿Y tú? Edward tiene un enorme palacio donde los dos podríais estar muy bien, y no tendrías que pagar el alquiler de esta casa.

—No hay ninguna prisa, Ang, como tú misma has dicho. Sería genial vivir con Edward, pero creo que aún es un poco pronto para planteármelo, no sé… lo nuestro va muy rápido, y prefiero tiempo para ir asimilando las cosas.

—Ja, ni que hablaras del metabolismo de las esponjas, qué pasión, hija— le pegué con el cojín y rió.— En serio. A veces me parece que tienes miedo. Como cuando te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorada de él.

—Miedo— repetí y miré cómo mi cuchara se clavaba en el helado, ocultando mi mirada de mi intuitiva amiga.

—Sí. Jamás he visto una pareja más pillada que vosotros dos. En serio. Y eso te asusta. Es normal. Tienes miedo a sufrir.

—Vale, doctora Freud. Siga con el psicoanálisis, por favor — subí las piernas al sofá y me senté cruzando las piernas, mirando a mi amiga de frente.

—Muy bien —me apuntó con la cucharita.—Te podrías entregar más todavía, Bella, pero a más entrega más posibilidades de sufrir.

—¿Cómo me podría entregar más todavía?—fue un pensamiento que hice en voz alta. Le había dado hasta mi sangre. ¿Qué más le podría dar?

—No me refiero a físicamente, sino a entregarte por completo. Darle tu... tu alma.

—¡Frena! Angela, aún hace poco que salimos, y si te hiciera caso iría a pedirle a Edward que se casara conmigo.

—¿Crees que él no lo haría? Te mira como si fueras todo su mundo. Si no lo hace es para que no salgas corriendo, doña acojonada.

—Parece que lo conoces muy bien.

—Sé cómo es contigo, cómo te mira, cómo te habla. Hace cuatro años que lo conozco, y no necesito más.

—Angela… intento repartir un poco mis intereses, no centrarme exclusivamente en él. No me gustan esas parejas que están tan absorbidas la una en la otra… hay muchas más cosas en la vida…

—Bla—bla—bla— me interrumpió mi amiga, elevando los ojos al cielo y haciendo una mueca.— Todo eso no son más que palabras. Créetelas tú. Pones fronteras, barreras a tus sentimientos. Eso es un hecho.

Estuve pensativa un buen rato mientras daba cuenta de mi parte del helado.

—Angela… si Jake te pidiera dejarlo todo, y me refiero a todo: familia, amigos, toda la vida que conoces… ¿lo harías?

—¿Por qué te iba a pedir eso Edward?— me observó con los ojos como platos.

—No, no, sólo es una suposición. Pero estoy pensando en lo que me decías antes. ¿Lo harías? ¿Puede el amor suplir todo eso?

—Esa pregunta debes respondértela a ti misma. En este momento yo te diría que no pero, si sigo con Jake, probablemente en un futuro la respuesta sería sí. Hazte la pregunta contraria ¿podrías vivir en un mundo con todo eso pero sin él?

—Sí,— asentí quedamente— supongo que ésa es la pregunta.

—¿Es por eso que no te entregas completamente? ¿Porque si fuera así no podrías vivir en un mundo sin él?

Volví a bajar la vista hacia lo poco que quedaba en el recipiente y sonreí burlona, aunque por dentro sentía una punzada en el corazón.

—Angela, deja de leer tantas novelas románticas. En serio, la vida no es así.

Ella abrió la boca y tomó aire como para contestar pero de nuevo unió los labios. La observé y con la mirada nos lo dijimos todo. Mi amiga sabía cuándo parar.

Nos dimos las buenas noches y me acosté pensando en nuestra conversación. Me tumbé de lado, mirando la ventana, a la oscuridad de la noche. Llamé hacia mi mente imágenes de Edward recostado a mi lado. Recordé sin esfuerzo su aroma embriagador, su aterciopelada voz susurrándome al oído, el tacto de su piel al abrazarme. La punzada se fue y por fin pude dormirme, pero no recuerdo qué soñé.

La tarde del domingo Edward vino a verme en cuanto llegó del aeropuerto. Angela había ido a pasar la tarde con Anne y Monica en Port Angeles, estrenaban no sé qué película, aunque supe que lo hacían para darnos intimidad. Después de una adecuada y cálida acogida en el mismo recibidor, que repetimos de nuevo en mi habitación, me encontraba paseando por el bosque abrazada a la cintura de Edward. Aún hacía frío, pero el sol calentaba más y los primeros signos de la primavera ya eran evidentes en el paisaje.

—Jasper me llamó esta mañana para comunicarme los resultados de su investigación. No hay ningún ingreso previo de Daniel, aparte del de la hematuria. Lo único que llama la atención es que el niño no nació aquí. Al parecer la madre explicaba que se divorció del padre en Inglaterra y se vino con el niño a EEUU, aunque todo esto son datos que aún están por confirmar, sólo es lo que ella explica. Pero no hay nada más donde agarrarse para apoyar tus sospechas.

—Me alegro. Así que divorciada… y el padre en Inglaterra. Por eso nunca lo he visto.

Me tranquilizaron las noticias y me dejé llevar por la dulzura de estar de nuevo con el hombre a quien amaba.

* * *

_—Bella, ¿puedes venir a mi despacho?— dijo la voz de mi jefa al teléfono._

Era lunes y me encontraba en el control de enfermería de la planta, con Monica, escribiendo los tratamientos de los niños ingresados.

—Claro.— Colgué— Moni, vengo enseguida, me llama Emily.

—A ver qué habrás hecho esta vez— bromeó mi compañera sin levantar la vista de lo que escribía.

Llamé a la puerta de Emily y pasé. Me hizo invitó a sentarme en una de las sillas.

—He llamado tres veces a lo largo de la mañana al Infantil para saber si había ingresado Daniel. En principio tenía que presentarse en Admisiones con nuestro informe de derivación.

—No se ha presentado.— Emily negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es. La he llamado al número de móvil que dejó y no contesta.

—¿Y en su casa?

—He llamado ahora mismo. Era una casa alquilada, me ha contestado la propietaria, dice que la han abandonado el fin de semana— repuso Emily apesadumbrada. Yo empezaba a sentir un peso en el pecho.

—Mierda. Llamemos a la policía.

—¿Y de qué la vamos a acusar? Bella, no podemos demostrar nada— respondió mi desesperada jefa.

—De acuerdo, pero ¿y la negligencia? Tendría que haber ingresado al niño en el hospital y no lo ha hecho, ¿no se la puede acusar de eso?

—Sí, eso sería lo único… déjame que vuelva a hablar con James, hemos quedado en darle 24 horas de tiempo y hablar con la policía entonces para estudiar qué posibilidades tenemos de intervenir. Pero créeme, creo que muy pocas. Por suerte uno de los mejores amigos de mi ex es comisario en Seattle y nos podrá orientar.

Salí del despacho de mi jefa sintiendo como si tuviera una losa en la cabeza. Aunque me decía a mi misma que estaba exagerando no dejaba de imaginarme la carita de Daniel y de imaginar que estaba a la merced de una mujer trastornada que podía poner su vida en peligro.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Síndrome de Munchausen por poderes: Es una rara forma de maltrato infantil en la que uno de los padres, normalmente la madre, induce en el niño síntomas reales o aparentes de una enfermedad. La madre puede simular síntomas de enfermedad en su hijo añadiendo sangre a su orina o heces, dejando de alimentarlo, falsificando fiebres, administrándole secretamente fármacos que le produzcan vómito o diarrea para que el niño aparente o en realidad resulte enfermo. Estos niños suelen ser hospitalizados por presentar grupos de síntomas que no encajan bien en ninguna enfermedad conocida, y las madres aparentan ser cariñosas y colaboradoras. Con frecuencia, a los niños se les hace sufrir a través de exámenes, cirugías u otros procedimientos molestos e innecesarios.
> 
> En la película "El sexto sentido"hay un caso extremo de "Munchausen por poderes".
> 
> Siempre os digo que casi todas las anécdotas médicas que pongo tienen una base real, que he vivido yo o alguno de mis compañeros. Por desgracia en este caso también es así.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

BPOV

Como ya imaginaba, Daniel no apareció en el hospital de Seattle para ingresar. James contactó con su amigo policía y, como también esperaba, le dijo que no había nada que hacer porque no había crimen. Ni siquiera podía ordenar que investigaran a la madre de Daniel porque las sospechas no eran "de peso". Cuando James intentó la vía de la negligencia chocó con la misma pared legal. El comisario le explicó que no se podía decir que el niño tuviera una grave enfermedad y su madre le negara los cuidados, lo cual sí habría sido punible, sino que no había acudido a un centro hospitalario para completar un estudio diagnóstico, y eso no era ilegal. Resumiendo mi sensación se podía hablar de auténtica impotencia. Parecía que sólo podríamos actuar legalmente si el niño si el niño sufría. Era desesperante.

Pasé toda la semana atormentándome. Pensaba que durante el ingreso, o al menos el seguimiento del caso de Daniel, del cual me había encargado, debería haber sospechado algo. Edward estaba preocupado de verme así, y le agradecí que no me tomara por una exagerada, cosa que algunas personas pensaban, entre ellas Jessica. Yo apenas podía dirigirle la palabra, no podía evitar pensar que su falta de mano izquierda era la responsable de que la madre de Daniel hubiera huido y no tuviéramos pruebas de su manipulación.

Agotada la vía legal ya incluso antes de iniciarla opté inmediatamente por aceptar el ofrecimiento de Edward de investigar a la madre de Daniel. Jasper se encargaría de saber dónde se encontraba y qué hacía, y a partir de ahí mantenerla vigilada.

—El tiempo es fundamental en una reanimación cardiopulmonar. Cuando vayáis a comprobar los signos vitales, empezad por el pulso, y luego la respiración. Si no hay pulso, no habrá respiración, pero puede no haber respiración y existir latido durante unos minutos.

_Se nota que nunca has intentado reanimar a un vampiro. Pueden respirar o no, pero nunca laten… Vaya cosas que se me ocurre pensar en plena clase, debería concentrarme en lo que están explicándome. ¿Tendré un trastorno de déficit de atención y no lo sé? No, más bien falta de sueño crónica._

De pronto sentí el codo de Mónica clavarse en mis costillas y di un respingo.

—¡Doctora Swan!— el instructor del curso de reanimación cardiopulmonar intentaba captar mi deficitaria atención y parecía mosqueado.

—¿Qué?— dejé de apoyar la mejilla en mi mano y me puse erguida.

—Estaba preguntándole por la relación que debe existir entre las compresiones torácicas y las respiraciones en la reanimación de niños.

—Quince compresiones por cada dos respiraciones, tanto con uno como con dos reanimadores.

El instructor me miró, satisfecho a medias. Estaba claro que me había echado el ojo y tendría que estar más atenta, puede que la próxima pregunta fuera más complicada.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Estás en la luna— susurró Mónica.

—Nada, tranquila, sólo es cansancio — repuse sin perder de vista al instructor, que ahora estaba conectando el simulador de desfibrilador.

Afortunadamente hicimos una pausa para el café. El instructor nos estaba provocando mucho estrés para que los alumnos nos pusiéramos en situación de urgencia vital, y un descanso era necesario. Me dirigí hacia la cafetería, donde había quedado con Edward. Lo vi antes de entrar, esperándome sentado en una mesa al lado de la ventana. Mi corazón se aceleró y recordé aquella guardia en la que me invitó a un café. Sonreí, parecían haber pasado siglos.

Al entrar pude observar las miradas de refilón que le dirigían varias de las mujeres del local. Sus bellos ojos, que observaban el paisaje exterior con mirada indiferente, se iluminaron en el momento en que se cruzaron con los míos. Se levantó de la silla y cuando me acerqué me besó fugazmente en los labios. Con eso sólo bastó para serenarme. Sólo él podía conseguir que un minuto mi corazón latiera enloquecido y al minuto siguiente la paz invadiera mi cuerpo. Pedí un café en la barra y me senté enfrente de él.

—No hay ni rastro de ella— suspiró Edward cuando le pregunté por las pesquisas que estaba haciendo su hermano— No hay ningún registro de alquiler, compra, pago con tarjeta, recibos de compañía eléctrica, móviles… a nombre de Jane Smith. De hecho, hay millones de estos registros, como puedes imaginar, pero filtrando la búsqueda ninguna es la que nos interesa. Los datos que teníamos sobre que el niño nació en Inglaterra y estaban divorciados ni tan siquiera son fiables.

En aquel momento la camarera se acercó a nosotros con mi bebida. Mientras la depositaba sobre la mesa rozó con su brazo a Edward sin quitarle la vista de encima. Sentí una punzada de ira. ¿Se podía ser más descarada? Sentí un íntimo placer al comprobar que él no apartaba sus ojos de los míos.

—¿Cómo puede ser? –sorbí mi café e hice una mueca involuntaria. Maldito café americano aguado, nunca me acostumbraría a él.

—Estoy seguro de que el nombre actual era falso y ahora ha vuelto a la identidad que tenía antes, o puede que haya adoptado una diferente. Pero lo cierto es que el rastro de Jane y Daniel Smith se inicia y se pierde en Forks. Es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

—Mierda. Eso es peor de lo que pensaba. Entonces… ya debía estar huyendo de algo cuando apareció por Forks— Edward asintió, ambos habíamos llegado a la misma conclusión.— ¿Hace cuánto?

—Poco más de tres años. El niño tenía apenas un año cuando llegaron aquí.

¿De qué huía esa mujer? Mi sentimiento de impotencia era cada vez mayor, lo sentí como una opresión alrededor de mi pecho. Edward me miró con preocupación y yo evité sus ojos, reparando en su bebida.

—¿Puedo tomarme tu café? Me vendría muy bien, estoy bastante atontada.— Él movió lentamente la cabeza de lado a lado.

—No. Estás demasiado nerviosa. Si estás atontada es porque no duermes bien, y no lo vas a solucionar con sobredosis de cafeína. Al revés, lo empeorarás.

Sabía que tenía razón, pero me enervaba cuando usaba ese tono profesional conmigo. Además, cuando Edward me vetaba algo me entraban más ganas de hacerlo. Alargué la mano hacia su taza pero apenas inicié el movimiento él ya la había apurado, mirándome con petulancia. Yo sabía hasta qué punto le desagradaba cualquier comida o bebida que no se tratara de sangre, así que me quedé con la boca abierta ante su reacción.

—Isabella Swan, eres imposible. ¿Sólo disfrutas llevándome la contraria a mí, o es con todo el mundo?— me observó ceñudo, haciéndome sentir como una niña traviesa— Hablo en serio. Cada noche te despiertas varias veces. Esas ojeras cada vez son más profundas —dijo, rozándomelas apenas con sus dedos. Cerré los ojos al sentir la dulzura de su contacto.— Me preocupas. Tarde o temprano los encontraremos, Bella, debes intentar calmarte. Ella no va a hacer nada, estará alerta después de lo que sucedió y pasará un tiempo hasta que vuelva a hacer de las suyas, si es que lo intenta. Al fin y al cabo en tres años es la primera vez que actúa. Daniel no tiene más historial médico que sus revisiones normales y los dos ingresos en el hospital.

Respiré profundamente. Tenía razón. No podía seguir así, era inútil y mi salud se estaba resintiendo. Debía tomarme las cosas con más calma y frenar mi imaginación.

En aquel momento me sobresaltó el sonido de mi móvil.

—¿ _Bella_?— la voz de mi madre sonó al otro lado de la línea.

—¡Mamá! ¿Estáis bien?— me preocupé, no esperaba una llamada de mi familia.

_—Claro, hija… sólo era para avisarte con tiempo._

—¿Avisarme? ¿De qué?

— _Hija, se nota que estás enamorada, vives en las nubes. ¿No recuerdas que hablamos de hacerte una visita? Por cierto, aún no nos has mandado ninguna foto de Edward, pero no hace falta, ya lo veremos en persona._

 _—_ ¿C—cuándo venís?— farfullé, sorprendida.

_—El próximo fin de semana, hija. Como no queremos molestarte nos quedaremos en Seattle y desde allá viajaremos a Forks para verte._

Escuché un prolongado gruñido de fondo.

—¿Qué dice papá? Creo que no está muy de acuerdo.

 _—Tu padre quiere pescar y prefiere quedarse en algún hotelito cerca del parque natural. Ya sabes… aburridísimo. Como vamos a estar una semana entera supongo que al final haremos mitad y mitad—_ suspiró ruidosamente.

Eran tan distintos que aún no comprendía cómo podía ser que siguieran juntos. Mi madre era básicamente urbanita, y a Charlie le encantaba la vida rural. Al planificar las vacaciones siempre discutían.

—Mamá… espera que hable con Angela. Hay sitio en nuestra casa, y no creo que ella tenga ningún inconveniente en recibiros. Podéis estar la mitad de días en casa y el resto en Seattle.

_—Mmmm… de acuerdo, Bella, aunque no queremos molestaros, cielo. Habla con tu amiga, ¿eh? Si está de acuerdo házmelo saber hoy, porque en ese caso tendría que cambiar la reserva.._

_—_ Vale, mamá. Te quiero. Y a papá también, aunque siga enfadado conmigo.

 _—No está enfadado ya, hija, es que… es de pocas palabras, ya sabes —_ percibí que mi madre sonreía.

De nuevo escuché los gruñidos de fondo y no pude evitar sonreír yo también, maravillándome de que siguieran juntos y se amaran tan profundamente a pesar de los años y las diferencias. Colgué y quedé unos segundos pensativa.

—Tus padres, ¿eh?— Edward parecía divertido.

—Ajá— lo miré alzando una ceja, sin encontrarle la diversión a la situación.

—Creo que te llaman— dijo él, mirando por encima de mi hombro.

Me giré. Mónica me hacía un gesto desde la puerta de la cafetería, indicando que el curso estaba a punto de reiniciarse. Me despedí con un beso rápido de Edward y me uní a ella.

El resto de la tarde pasó velozmente, entre masajes cardiacos, intubaciones y electrocardiogramas. El ambiente era estresante y cuando acabamos el curso estábamos agotados y tensos. Lo que me faltaba para el insomnio.

Mientras me cambiaba de ropa en el vestuario femenino recordaba la promesa de Renée de venir a verme, pero el tiempo se me había pasado volando gracias a Edward, y mi preocupación por el caso de Daniel había hecho el resto. Tenía que hablar con Angela. Menos mal que el fin de semana no tenía guardia ni ningún plan especial… aparte de estar con mi vampiro. Pero lo cierto es que, pasada la sorpresa inicial, me apetecía mucho la visita de mis padres. Llevaba casi cuatro meses sin verlos.

Salí del vestuario y me encontré a Edward esperándome fuera, apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados. Su despeinado cabello cobrizo brillaba a pesar de la mortecina luz de los fluorescentes del pasillo y vestía una camisa azul cuyas mangas dobladas dejaban ver sus fibrosos antebrazos. La llevaba informalmente por fuera del vaquero, que era de color negro. Mi pobre memoria visual jamás hacía justicia a su belleza. En aquel momento recordé la primera vez que lo vi, y especulé qué pensarían mis padres de él.

—Quisiera leerte el pensamiento— dijo, mirándome intensamente.

—Lo sé, y no sabes cuánto me alegro de mantener mi privacidad mental— le saqué la lengua y él alargó los brazos y me rodeó la cintura, anulando la distancia que nos separaba.

—Tenías esa mirada.

—¿Cuál? —me sonrojé. Mi mente estaba cerrada a él, pero el cuerpo me traicionaba.

—Esa que pones cuando dices que te deslumbro. Pero había algo más.— Me besó la cabeza con ternura e inspiró con fuerza.

—Cullen, no sé de qué te quejas, no te hace falta leerme el pensamiento— intenté aparentar fastidio, aunque su proximidad me estaba alterando, y él lo sentía. Como siempre. — Recordaba la primera vez que te vi, e intentaba imaginar lo que pensarán mis padres.

—No te preocupes por eso. Usaré toda mi capacidad seductora con ellos— me dirigió su impactante sonrisa torcida y el corazón amenazó con salirse de mi pecho. Intenté separarme un poco para serenarme pero él no me lo permitió.

—No dudo que seduzcas a mi madre, estoy segura de que en décimas de segundos la tendrás rendida a tus pies. Pero Renée es muy intuitiva, no sabes cuánto. Me preocupa que note... algo raro.

—No te angusties, Bella. Todo saldrá bien – susurró sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. Intentar descifrar su mirada me fue imposible, pero algo escondía, estaba segura.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo. Y también me preocupa Charlie. Te echa la culpa de mi decisión de quedarme aquí en Forks, con la que no está en absoluto de acuerdo. Y por si fuera poco te mirará en plan "¿Así que tú eres el que se acuesta con mi dulce hijita? Te estoy vigilando, chico"— hice una pobre imitación de la voz de mi padre.

—Pero eso no es del todo cierto— repuso muy serio, entrecerrando los párpados e inclinándose un poco sobre mí.

—¿El qué?— pregunté sin comprender.

—No sólo nos acostamos. También hacemos el amor de pie, sentados, contra la pared, en el suelo, en…— puse mi mano sobre su boca.

—¡Edward!— exclamé. Había conseguido que me sonrojara.— Pueden oírte— añadí en un tono de voz más bajo, mirando hacia ambos lados del pasillo.

—No hay nadie en los vestuarios, ni cerca de aquí –respondió besando mis dedos y apartándolos suavemente de sus labios. Su expresión cambió, provocándome un jadeo. Sus iris se estaban oscureciendo.

—Edward… no. Aquí no— balbuceé, hipnotizada por su mirada. _Respira, Bella. Respira_.

—¿Por qué no? He deseado hacerlo desde que te encontré justo aquí intentando librarte del acoso de Mike Newton— susurró contra la piel de mi oreja provocando que todo el vello de mi cuerpo se erizara.

Cerró aún más el cerco que me aprisionaba contra él, lo que me hizo sentir su dura erección contra mi abdomen. ¿Allí? ¿En el hospital? ¿En los vestuarios? Mi corazón latía enloquecido, y no sabría decir sí era más por la excitación que se apoderaba de mí o por el miedo a que nos descubrieran. Sin dejar de rodearme con su brazo de hierro, comenzó a moverse en dirección al vestuario femenino.

—Edward, n…—no pude continuar. Sus labios silenciaron los míos, y su lengua penetró en mi boca, invadiéndola con su delicioso sabor.

Gemí. Sentía una de sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo por debajo del jersey, generando placenteras oleadas que se dirigían directas hacia mi vientre, mientras la otra se hundía en mi cabello, sujetándome, apoderándose de mi boca. Su aliento era adictivo, embriagador, y yo apenas podía pensar, sólo sentir el fuego en mi interior, la presión de su cuerpo contra el mío, inmovilizándome contra la pared… del ¿aseo? Ni siquiera era consciente de haber entrado ya en el vestuario de mujeres. Me separé un poco para respirar. Ambos jadeábamos, aunque sólo uno de los dos necesitaba el aire.

—Quítate la ropa interior. Si lo hago yo no puedo prometerte que quede entera— pidió con suavidad sobre mis labios. Su voz era baja y ronca.

Mi última resistencia se evaporó al escucharle y ver su hermoso rostro transformado por el deseo, los iris negros y brillantes como una noche de luna nueva. Hice lo que me pedía, me quité las medias y mis braguitas. Me sentí tímida bajo su ardiente mirada.

Sin dejar de clavar sus ojos en los míos tomó el dobladillo de mi falda y lo subió lentamente, acariciando la piel de mis muslos al mismo tiempo. Nuestra respiración se hizo pesada y ruidosa. La humedad bañaba el interior de mis muslos y en aquel momento no me importaba nada más que tenerle dentro de mí. Puso una de sus manos en mi trasero y me alzó, mientras yo enlazaba mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas y envolvía su cuello con mis brazos. Deslizó sus labios por mi mandíbula, bajando hacia el cuello, lamiendo y succionando suavemente la piel. Gemí con más fuerza y él me correspondió.

—Me enloquece esa música que sale de ti. No pares— murmuró con voz ahogada por el deseo.

Atrapada entre la pared y su duro cuerpo, escuché el sonido de una cremallera.

—¡Ah!—grité sin poderlo evitar al sentirlo dentro de mí.

De su garganta salió un profundo gruñido y me besó vorazmente, su lengua me robaba el aliento poseyendo mi boca como su cuerpo poseía el mío. Su mano libre tomó uno de mis pechos, deslizando el pezón entre sus dedos, trazando círculos sobre él. La piel me ardía.

—Bella, te deseo tanto…Siénteme — susurró en mi oído, hundiéndose de nuevo en mí.

Sus palabras, su olor, su cuerpo, la situación... No pude más. Apenas un par de embestidas y mi cuerpo se estremeció con la violencia de mi orgasmo, arqueándome contra él.

—¡Edward!—grité. Él presionó sus caderas de nuevo contra mí, contra la pared. Una vez, otra, y otra. Sentí aumentar de nuevo la tensión en mi interior.

—Mírame, Bella. Quiero que esta vez lleguemos juntos— ordenó entrecortadamente.

Enlacé mi mirada con la suya mientras le recibía en mi interior y me sumergí completamente en aquella negrura tan profunda. Por unos segundos unas palabras se agolparon en mi boca, luchando por salir de ella. Pero no pude hablar, sólo gemir. Cuando de nuevo me sacudió una explosión de placer él me silenció cubriendo mi boca con la suya en un beso hambriento. Me dejé llevar por el torbellino que me transportaba liberándome, completamente abandonada en sus brazos. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro, acariciando la piel de su cuello con mi nariz, y me embriagué de su esencia mientras me serenaba. Olía tan bien…

—Esto es culpa tuya –murmuró al cabo de unos minutos. Sentí que sonreía.

—¿El... qué?— musité. Apenas podía pensar, menos aún hablar.

—Creo que beber tu sangre tiene efectos secundarios que desconocía. Antes te deseaba, pero desde aquella noche lo que siento por ti es... casi doloroso. Hasta ahora pensaba que era algo transitorio por los días que estuvimos separados.

—Oh— me había dejado sin palabras.

Me depositó en el suelo con cuidado y, en silencio, me ayudó a ponerme la ropa interior, pues yo aún sentía mis huesos como de gelatina.

No era justo. Su aspecto lucía como si acabara de salir de una refrescante ducha matutina, pero el mío... no quería ni verme en el espejo. El agotamiento del día y al final... esto. No me arrepentía en absoluto, pero en aquel momento mis neuronas estaban todas pugnando por dar las buenas noches y apagar la luz.

—¿Debería preocuparme? ¿Algún efecto secundario más que no me hayas dicho y que deba saber? — pregunté con voz débil. Edward me miró, divertido.

—Ninguno más... hasta el momento— repuso mientras abríamos la puerta del vestuario sin separar su brazo de mi cintura. Yo estaba tranquila, sabía que si había alguien alrededor él lo habría sabido.

Me daba la sensación de que llevaba escrito en la frente "acabo de practicar sexo alucinante". Al pasar por delante del guardia de seguridad que había en la recepción me tapé la cara con el cabello y miré para otro lado, mientras Edward le daba las buenas noches.

—Gracias a tu reacción ahora sí sospecha algo— bromeó Edward al entrar en el coche. O eso esperaba yo, que fuera una broma.

Viajamos en silencio hasta mi casa. Pensaba en lo que él me había dicho.

—¿Cómo sientes ahora el deseo de mi sangre? Quiero decir, desde aquella noche. ¿Sigues notándolo más suave?

—Sí. Es como si ahora deseara más tu cuerpo que tu sangre. Aunque no te engaño, me gustaría repetir la experiencia dentro de un tiempo... si tú también lo deseas— respondió sin dejar de mirar la carretera, intentando aparentar despreocupación.

Dioses. Este hombre... este vampiro iba a matarme, pero no de la forma tradicional. Lo haría a base de sobrecargas de placer. Mi traidor cuerpo respondió a sus palabras a pesar de la extenuación que lo invadía. Sentí humedad en mi ropa interior. Edward inhaló de forma evidente, y no necesité mirarle para saber que sonreía. Me ruboricé, miré por la ventanilla e intenté bromear para cambiar de tema.

—Claro que lo deseo. En el fondo sé que todo esto lo haces por mí, para que duerma bien—bromeé para aligerar el ambiente. Dormir. Necesitaba dormir.

—Eso también.

Habíamos llegado a mi casa. Las ventanas de la cocina y el comedor estaban iluminadas, indicando que Angela estaba preparando la cena. Edward abrió mi puerta y cuando salí del coche me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

—Te amo, Bella Swan. Jamás nada ni nadie me ha hecho tan feliz.

—Yo también te amo, Edward— apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho. En aquel momento deseé con toda mi alma escuchar el latido de un corazón, y me aferré a su cuello desesperadamente.

Al cabo de unos momentos nos separamos y me tomó por los hombros, estudiándome el rostro atentamente.

—Tengo que ir de caza esta noche, pero sabes que puedo posponerlo. ¿Estás bien?— su mirada de preocupación me sondeaba.

—Sí, muy bien. Vete de caza, además de alimentarte necesitas gastar energías o terminarás conmigo — le golpeé el hombro con suavidad, forzando una sonrisa.

—Entonces hasta mañana, amor — era evidente que no me había creído, pero me besó con suavidad y subió al coche.

Aquella noche Angela y yo hablamos durante la cena y planificamos la estancia de mis padres. Como ya había supuesto, ella estaba encantada de recibirles en casa aunque apenas los iba a ver, porque de nuevo iba doblando turnos para ir a ver a Jake al siguiente fin de semana.

Cuando cabeceé por tercera vez sobre el plato de comida mi amiga me mandó a la cama sin derecho a rechistar. Me puse el pijama lo más rápidamente que pude y me metí bajo el edredón. Me coloqué de lado, mirando hacia la ventana, y cerré los párpados. A pesar del sueño tardé mucho en dormirme; las palabras que no habían podido salir de mi boca esa tarde cuando estaba con él no cesaban de rondar por mi cabeza, atormentándome: _Quiero estar contigo toda la eternidad. Hazlo ahora. Transfórmame._

No supe qué hora era cuando me desperté y lo vi enfrente de mí en la penumbra de la habitación. Arrodillado en el suelo apoyado sobre sus talones, me observaba quieto como una esfinge. Parpadeé, y extendí la mano para tocar su cara y asegurarme de que no era un sueño.

—Edward... ¿ya te has alimentado? —acaricié sus suaves cabellos.

—Sí, he tenido suerte con la caza. Te echaba de menos— susurró.

Se colocó detrás de mí en la cama, abrazándome la cintura y acoplándose a la curva de mi cuerpo. De inmediato sentí que mis músculos se relajaban. Hasta ahora no había sido consciente de lo tensa que estaba.

—Estabas inquieta en tu sueño ¿Hay alguna cosa que me quieras contar?— su voz era suave pero había cierta ansiedad.

Intenté recordar lo que estaba soñando y no lo conseguí. ¿Habría hablado en sueños? Recordé las palabras que me hostigaban. ¿Las habría pronunciado en voz alta? ¿Valía la pena hablar de ello en este momento? No, no todavía.

—No, amor— mentí.

—Entonces buenas noches, Bella. Descansa — pronunció con resignación.

No me dormí, no pude. La luz del alba invadió poco a poco la habitación y entonces me volteé en la cama, encarándolo. Su mirada dorada era dulce y preocupada al mismo tiempo.

—Es como si se me desgarrara el alma— él asintió, esperando a que prosiguiera— ¿Cuánto tiempo estás dispuesto a esperarme, a esperar que me decida a transformarme?

—Toda tu vida, amor mío.

No pude evitar una risa amarga al escucharle.

—¿Y me desearás igual cuando sea una abuelita de 80 años?

—¿Me desearías tú si yo aparentara 120 años?— alzó ambas cejas y yo no pude evitar reír con el gesto que compuso.— Quizá te desearía menos, pero te amaría igual que ahora.

—Vale. Así que aún tengo tiempo para decidirme— una lágrima brotó de mis ojos.

—Tenemos mucho tiempo, mi Bella— contestó al tiempo que lánguidamente secaba la humedad de mi cara con sus largos dedos. Luego se los llevó a la boca y los lamió.

Yo estaba enferma... enferma de Edward. Él era mi veneno y mi antídoto. Jamás tenía suficiente de él, pues cuanto más me daba más lo necesitaba. A pesar del agotamiento acumulado, de mis dudas, de todo... ese sencillo gesto, que él hizo de forma natural, me encendió.

—No creo que vuelva a dormirme. Y aún queda una hora para que suene el despertador— murmuré apartando con lentitud la vista de sus dedos. Me mordí el labio inferior y observé con placer cómo sus ojos se oscurecían a modo de respuesta.

 


	27. Chapter 27

El aeropuerto de Seattle, el Sea—Tac, estaba invadido por multitud de viajeros que iban y venían y por familiares que acudían a recibir o despedir a sus seres queridos. Mis padres habían aprovechado las fiestas de Pascua para venir a visitarme, y al parecer mucha más gente había decidido viajar en estas fechas.

Edward había ido a recoger las llaves del coche que mis padres habían alquilado por Internet; con los datos que me habían facilitado esperaba que no tuviera problemas. Mientras tanto yo me sentía nerviosa esperando en la Terminal de llegadas, y no paraba de apoyarme sucesivamente en uno y otro pie. De hecho, lo que tenía eran ganas de saltar y correr para ahogar un poco la intranquilidad que me invadía, pero no era el momento. Y de pronto los vi.

—¡Isabella!— gritó mi madre caminando presurosa hacia mí arrastrando una gran maleta de ruedas, seguida de mi padre, que arrastraba otra aún mayor.

Ambos lucían una ancha sonrisa en sus bronceadas caras. Un momento... ¿Bronceadas? No, estaban como siempre. Me había acostumbrado a la palidez de todos los que me rodeaban, por no decir la de Edward, y ahora me llamaba la atención su sano tono de piel.

—¡Ugh!— recibí el fuerte abrazo de mi madre intentando mantener el equilibrio— ¿Cómo que Isabella?— logré articular.

—¡Ah, era una prueba! ¡Qué bien, no te han sorbido el seso completamente, sigues siendo mi pequeña Bella!

—Dejémoslo en Bella, mamá— sonreí soltándola y abrazando a mi padre.

—Bella, cielo — dijo Charlie con voz tomada. Mi padre era hombre de pocas palabras.

—¿Habéis tenido buen viaje?

—Sí, por fortuna nadie ha necesitado un neurocirujano en pleno vuelo— dijo mi madre sonriendo— aunque nos habría ido bien un pediatra, porque mira, había un bebé que lloraba bastante, pobre, debía tener una oti...—dejó la frase en suspenso y miró detrás de mí, con la boca abierta y las pupilas repentinamente dilatadas.

—¿Qué...?—la miré con preocupación. Quizá había contraído algún virus durante el viaje. Seguí su mirada hasta encontrarme con... Edward.

Por supuesto. Sin que ninguno nos hubiéramos dado cuenta mi novio había venido y se había situado cercano a mí pero a una distancia prudencial, esperando que la efusividad del reencuentro se evaporara un poco. Di un paso atrás y le tomé de la mano, acercándolo hasta situarlo enfrente de mis padres.

—Mamá, papá, os presento a Edward.

Mi madre cerró la boca, la abrió de nuevo y la volvió a cerrar, mirando fijamente a mi vampiro. Parecía un pececillo que hubieran sacado de del agua en vez de una mujer hecha y derecha. Me dieron unas ganas casi irresistibles de darle una colleja para ver si reaccionaba. Mi padre, por desgracia, lo miraba con una ceja ligeramente arqueada y la expresión acusadora que yo ya me había esperado.

—Encantado de conocerles, señores Swan.— Edward tendió su mano.

Mi padre le dió un apretón de manos breve y seco, rehuyendo el contacto demasiado prolongado. Edward se dirigió a estrechar la mano de Renée.

Y entonces lo hizo. Sonrió de tal forma que me dieron unas ganas tremendas de sacar las gafas de sol y ponérmelas.

Mi madre parpadeó varias veces, completamente deslumbrada, mientras extendía su mano correspondiendo al saludo, y sus labios consiguieron curvarse en una tímida sonrisa.

_¡Por dios, mamá, que tienes una edad!_

—Es un placer, Edward. Me alegro de conocerte, tenía muchas ganas de ver al hombre que ha robado el corazón de nuestra hija. Y tutéame, por favor.

Me sonrojé. No estaba acostumbrada a que mi madre hablara así. Robar corazones... vale, sí, era cierto, pero... ¿qué había leído en el avión, alguna novela de las hermanas Brontë?

—El placer es mío. Y no ha sido un robo, sólo un intercambio— repuso Edward.

Mi madre soltó una risita, se sonrojó como una colegiala y prácticamente ronroneó al escuchar la voz de mi ángel. _Por dios, ¿pero qué hay hoy en el aire?_ Miré a mi padre y vi que este estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco. Tuve que contener una risa histérica. Parecía que cuanto más le gustaba Edward a mi madre menos le gustaba a mi padre.

Renée, Edward y yo volvimos a Forks en el Volvo, seguidos de cerca por Charlie, que iba en el coche de alquiler. Habían alquilado un Jeep Cherokee, que les iba a venir igual de bien para ir de pesca como para el tráfico urbano. La mujer que me trajo al mundo y mi novio vampiro no pararon de charlar en todo el viaje como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Yo tenía razón, Edward tenía a mi madre comiendo de su mano desde el primer momento y mi padre era un hueso duro de roer. Estaba entre preocupada y estimulada por el desenlace de la visita; ansiaba que mi padre también diera su aprobación al hombre del cual estaba enamorada pero al mismo tiempo ardía en deseos de ver cómo se las ingeniaba Edward para engatusar a Charlie.

Había advertido a mis padres que Edward no cenaría con nosotros por sus problemas de intolerancias alimentarias, aún así en el momento de la cena hubo comentarios al respecto.

—¿Seguro que no vas a comer nada?— inquirió mi madre, observándole con preocupación.

—Sigo una dieta especial. No te preocupes, Renée— curvó los perfectos labios dulcemente.

Mi madre fue prudente y no preguntó nada, aunque le dirigió una penetrante mirada que me creó una sensación de desasosiego. Para colmo la mirada de Renée se desplazó hacia mí y no pude evitar sentir el calor en mi cara. Desvié los ojos hacia mi padre.

—¿Ese problema con la alimentación es algo que puedan heredar tus hijos?—preguntó Charlie mirando a Edward con expresión suspicaz.

—¡Papá!— lo miré furibunda, mientras sentía como la sangre recorría el camino contrario y mi rostro palidecía.

—No que yo sepa, señor Swan— repuso Edward con su expresión más angelical.

Angela distrajo la breve tensión que se había generado alabando la lasaña que yo había preparado y comentando anécdotas de nuestra convivencia. Mi madre hizo varias aportaciones en ese sentido. Mientras tanto Charlie no perdía de vista a Edward, pero a este se le veía increíblemente cómodo. La conversación fluyó por varios derroteros, hasta que, durante el café, mis padres comentaron los planes que tenían para esos tres días. Yo me había pedido fiesta el lunes para poder estar con ellos un poco más de tiempo. Iba a tardar mucho en volver a verlos. Si es que lo hacía...

—Iré de pesca mañana muy temprano, mientras Bella y su madre se dedican a ponerse al día. Después podéis venir los tres, y haríamos un pic—nic en las montañas, si os parece bien. ¿Tú pescas, Edward?—le dirigió de nuevo esa mirada de "cuidadito con la respuesta".

—No, a mí me va más la caza— repuso el aludido con una sonrisa mientras rozaba mi muslo con su mano.

El café que estaba sorbiendo se me atragantó y empecé a toser. Angela me golpeó suavemente en la espalda para que me recuperara. Charlie lo miró como dudando de lo que acababa de oir.

—No imaginaba que fueras hombre de exteriores... con esa palidez que luces.

—Toda mi familia es así de pálida, señor Swan —contestó mi novio con sinceridad. Intenté respirar en profundidad para relajarme un poco. Inspira Bella, cuenta cinco, espira, cuenta diez.

—¿Y qué cazas?

—Depredadores básicamente— y Edward comenzó a explicarle a mi padre sus extensos conocimientos sobre la fauna local de Forks hasta Alaska, pasando por Canadá. Conocía las temporadas de caza, las armas que se usaban... y que él no necesitaba, pero esa era una información innecesaria para Charlie.

Mi padre estaba fascinado. La caza deportiva nunca le había atraído, pero Edward y sus conocimientos del ecosistema local sí. Sin darme cuenta ambos estaban enfrascados en una conversación sobre las mejores rutas de los alrededores para ir a pasear, cazar o pescar. Renée, Angela y yo nos dedicamos a conversar sobre otros temas. El ambiente estaba ahora más relajado.

Mis padres y mi amiga se fueron a dormir pronto, los primeros por puro agotamiento y ésta porque trabajaba al día siguiente en turno matinal. Edward y yo nos quedamos en la cocina fregando los platos de la cena.

—No ha sido tan difícil, ¿no? —dijo, pasándome la fuente de la lasaña ya limpia para que la secara.

—Eso lo dirás tú, y no comprendo cómo. Charlie no te lo ha puesto nada fácil— froté con más fuerza de la necesaria. Mi padre me había puesto de los nervios.

—Tu padre me gusta, aunque yo no le guste a él. Sólo intenta protegerte, y por eso es borde conmigo. Cree que tengo demasiado poder sobre ti, y aún tiene que juzgar si uso bien ese poder. Y por las decisiones que estás tomando últimamente, no se lo parece.

—¡Eso también me mosquea! Como si yo no tuviera capacidad para tomar mis propias decisiones— protesté.

—¿Quieres decir que si no nos hubiéramos conocido habrías seguido con el plan que habías previsto cuando aterrizaste en Seattle?

—No lo sé... pero eso es algo que no importa ahora. Las cosas son así— insistí, cabezona.— A mamá sí la has conquistado—sonreí al recordar la actitud de Renée.

—Tu madre cree que soy un ángel bajado del cielo para cuidarte – asintió.

—Eres un ángel caído, más que bajado — le piqué, dándole un suave golpe de caderas.

—¿Doctora Swan, me está provocando?—su voz sonó melosa.

—Sólo te he llamado ángel caído y te he dado un golpe de caderas— repuse. De pronto la atmósfera de la cocina había cambiado.

—Eso es suficiente. No sé cómo pero ahora me has recordado que tengo algunas cosas pendientes contigo. He tachado sólo una de la lista.

—Sé cuál es la que has tachado — contesté, notando el calor en mis mejillas.— ¿Y qué más cosas tenemos pendientes, si puede saberse?— inquirí con un tono que intentaba aparentar indiferencia con muy poca fortuna. La excitación impregnaba mi voz.

Me alejé de él un poco. No estaba dispuesta a ponérselo fácil, pero él se secó las manos con una lentitud inquietante y dejó el trapo al lado del fregadero sin tan sólo mirarme.

—El día que te cortaste con las tijeras, ¿lo recuerdas? — _¡Cómo olvidarlo! —_ Angela nos interrumpió.— Se giró, encarándome. Se fue acercando a mí sin apenas moverse ni parpadear, sus ojos fijos en los míos como un cazador sobre su presa.

—Lo recuerdo — dije en un hilo de voz, dando un paso atrás.

—Y ahora miro esa encimera y pienso... — se interrumpió bruscamente y volvió al fregadero como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Piensas...?— pregunté, confusa. En aquel momento escuché pasos por la escalera y volví a coger el trapo.

—Hola, chicos. No sé qué me pasa que estoy agotada pero no puedo dormirme. Será el jet lag. Voy a hacerme una infusión de valeriana. ¿Dónde la tenéis? — mi madre entró en en pijama y bata, con cara de cansancio y sin darse cuenta de que la temperatura de la cocina estaba diez grados más alta que la del resto de la casa.

—En aquella alacena— señalé con la cabeza, mientras terminaba de secar las copas.

—Edward, tú que eres más alto ¿podrías alcanzármela?—pidió Renée.

La copa cayó de mis manos, pero por fortuna no se rompió. Mi mente se llenó de imágenes de la noche en que le había dicho exactamente la misma frase a Edward... la noche que bebió de mí. Aparté mi rostro color rubí de la vista de mi madre y estudié atentamente una de las copas que había secado, mientras Edward acercaba la caja de las infusiones a Renée y se ofrecía amablemente a prepararle una. Estaba segura de que él ni tan siquiera había pestañeado, pero a mí me costaba esconder mi sofoco.

Una vez preparada, Renée se tomo su valeriana en unos cuantos sorbos que a mí se me antojaron eternos.

—Bueno, chicos, gracias por la ayuda. Bella, hija, dejad eso, que es muy tarde. Y mañana tienes que estar descansada, tenemos que aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenemos juntas — diciendo esto me dio un beso de buenas noches y se despidió de los dos.

Las miradas de Edward y la mía se cruzaron. En la suya bailaba la risa pero yo, que no tenía tanto autocontrol, directamente me tapé la boca ahogando las carcajadas medio histéricas que pugnaban por escapar de mí.

—No se puede negar que te pareces a tu madre— dijo él entornando los párpados, y tuve que taparme la boca más fuerte.

Al cabo de unos minutos recuperé la capacidad de hablar. Con el incidente de mi madre la temperatura de la habitación había vuelto a la normalidad.

—Ha sido un día muy largo, Edward — sofoqué un bostezo.— Será mejor que vaya a dormir.

Le di un casto beso en los labios y me dirigí hacia las escaleras.

—Oh... De acuerdo. Está claro que esa encimera está maldita— dijo. Su voz sonó como la de un niño frustrado, y de nuevo sofoqué mi risa.

Las horas junto a mis padres transcurrieron veloces. Mi madre me expresó en varias ocasiones lo adorable que era mi novio y lo dichosa que estaba de verme tan enamorada. Por otra parte, parecía que Charlie estaba más abierto a no considerar a Edward persona non grata. Su antagonismo había mejorado un poco al volver de una exitosa sesión de pesca salvaje el sábado a la hora del almuerzo. El domingo pasamos la mañana los cuatro juntos, visitando el bellísimo parque nacional, y por la tarde Edward me dejó tiempo libre con Charlie y Renée. Aún teníamos mucho de que hablar.

El lunes lo dedicamos a pasear por Port Angeles los tres. A mis padres les gustaba el mar tanto como a mí, y aunque no hacía sol la temperatura era agradablemente primaveral. Charlie y yo nos sentamos en un banco del puerto mientras Renée se acercaba a una tienda cercana a por unos cafés para llevar.

—Papá... ¿por qué no te cae bien Edward? —mi pregunta rompió el cómodo silencio en el que estábamos envueltos y la sorpresa hizo que mi padre me mirara parpadeando. Lo pensó unos segundos y suspiró.

—No me cae mal. Bien, al principio sí, yo ya venía predispuesto en su contra, y cuando vi lo colgada que estabas por él...

—¿Colgada? – reí entre dientes al escuchar a Charlie expresarse de esa forma.

—Enamorada hasta la médula, si lo prefieres. Me preocupé mucho al verte así, hija — desvió la mirada hacia el mar al notar mi sonrojo. — Cuando amas le das mucho poder a la otra persona sobre ti, y yo no sabía cómo Edward iba a usar ese poder... pero me ha hecho cambiar de idea.

—¿El qué te ha hecho cambiar de idea?

Charlie dudó un poco antes de contestar. No solíamos tener conversaciones profundas, pero no tendríamos muchas más oportunidades de dejar las cosas claras antes de que se marcharan y para mí era importante.

—Su forma de mirarte—dijo con suavidad.

No necesité que se extendiera más. Le tomé de la mano y pestañeó un par de veces antes de apartar sus oscuros ojos de nuevo, ojos que yo había heredado, incómodo pero feliz.

—Aún así sigue sin gustarme nada la decisión que tomaste – apuntó. Yo suspiré entre exasperada y aliviada. "Charlie Gruñón" no se había ido ...

Mis padres habían previsto partir rumbo a Seattle al terminar la cena. Para mí estos últimos momentos en su compañía estaban resultando especialmente duros. En un arrebato masoquista, o quizá realista, intenté imaginar cómo me sentiría si fuera nuestra última despedida y jamás los volviera a ver. Me invadió un sentimiento de desolación tan brutal que jadeé. En aquel momento mi madre entraba en la cocina.

—Hija... ¿qué te sucede?— Me observó con cierta ansiedad a pesar de que intenté componer una sonrisa.

—Nada, mamá. Estoy bien— agité la cabeza y me centré en lo que estaba haciendo, cortar una tarta para el postre.

—Bella. Dime la verdad. Dentro de poco nos vamos a separar y no sé cuándo volveré a ver a mi hija.

Era lo que faltaba para hacer que las lágrimas fluyeran por mi cara.

—En serio, estoy bien, es que... ya os echo de menos y aún no os habéis marchado— Renée me abrazó con fuerza, meciéndome.

—Hija, nosotros también te echamos de menos. Pero estoy feliz de ver que tienes a alguien que cuide de ti y de que tienes una buena amiga. Y nosotros seguiremos estando ahí, para lo que tú necesites. Aunque estemos a miles de kilómetros— me dijo con voz serena y firme.

—Gracias, mamá— el calor y la seguridad de su abrazo y sus palabras me invadieron como cuando era una niña y acudía en busca de consuelo. Respiré profundamente y sonreí con sinceridad.— Y ahora vamos a sacar este pastel antes de que Charlie venga a asesinarnos por haberlo dejado solo con Edward.

Era miércoles. Mis padres estaban ya en Seattle, recordando lugares comunes y visitando a antiguos amigos, y mi madre me llamaba cada día para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Aquel día me tocaba llevar el busca por la mañana, y parecía que iban a fundírsele las pilas al trasto diabólico, porque había ido loco desde que yo había tomado el relevo. Ahora que ya no teníamos apenas gripes ni bronquitis nos atacaban los virus primaverales. Hoy tocaba gastroenteritis.

—¿Y cuántas veces dice que ha vomitado?— pregunté a la madre de mi pequeño paciente, mientras le palpaba el abdomen.

Era un niño con muchas cosquillas y estaba resultando más difícil de lo esperado. La madre dudó durante unos segundos y contestó:

—Por lo menos 10 veces.

—¡Qué vaaaaaaaa!— exclamó el pequeño desde la camilla, agitando una mano y mirando a su madre indignado. Acto seguido giró la cabeza de nuevo hacia mí y añadió con aplastante seguridad para ser un niño de cinco años— Dos.

Tuve que aguantar la risa al notar la expresión de la señora mirando a su hijo. Era del tipo "quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi pequeño".

Salí del box y me dirigí al mostrador situado en el centro de la sala de Urgencias para escribir tres informes de alta.

—Los resultados de la analítica de tu paciente, Bells— Angela dejó el papel en el mostrador y se alejó. Le eché un vistazo a los resultados y salí disparada detrás de mi amiga.

—Ang, ¿te sucede algo? —me situé a su lado, acomodando mi paso al suyo.

—No, no. Es sólo cansancio... ya sabes, tanto doblar turnos no es bueno para la salud.

—Cierto. ¿Quieres que tomemos un café rápido?— levanté el papel que me había entregado—. Doy este informe de alta y nos escapamos diez minutos.

—No, Bella, ahora no puedo— curvó los labios pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos.

—Está bien... entonces luego podemos quedar para tomar algo en el pub— insistí.

—Puede. Luego hablamos, ¿vale?— me apretó el brazo a modo de despedida y se metió en el box de traumatología.

Fin del diálogo.

Me preocupaba mi amiga. Hacía un par de días que la notaba taciturna, no la había visto así desde que nos conocimos, y eso me creaba ansiedad. En varias ocasiones le había preguntado si le pasaba algo, pero la respuesta constante era una negativa. ¿Tendría problemas familiares y no me lo había dicho? Sabía que también era hija única y que su relación con sus padres era muy distante, quizá el verme a mí con los míos había despertado viejos fantasmas en ella. O quizá era Jake... ¿la estaría presionando para dejar su trabajo en Forks? Lo cierto es que no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que agobiaba a Angela. Agité la cabeza para librarme de estos pensamientos y me metí de nuevo en el box de pediatría.

La mañana del sábado me levanté temprano. Había quedado con Edward para ir de excursión. No me podía creer que estuviera haciendo tantas excursiones. En el pasado mi torpeza me había vuelto reticente a todo lo que fuera senderismo, pero la belleza de aquellos parajes, el profundo conocimiento que Edward tenía de ellos y la seguridad que me proporcionaba su compañía había conseguido variar mis gustos. Ahora era una actividad que esperaba con gran placer.

Me dirigí al baño pero vi la luz bajo la puerta y bajé las escaleras para ir al aseo de la planta baja.

Desayuné mi bol de cereales y preparé café. Era extraño. Angela aún no había salido del baño y había pasado casi media hora. Subí las escaleras y llamé suavemente a la puerta.

—Angela.

No hubo respuesta.

—Angela, contesta, por favor, me estás preocupando.

Pasaron unos eternos minutos hasta que escuché su voz.

—Pasa, está abierto— sonó rota y eso me hizo abrir la puerta de golpe, asustada.

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

Angela estaba sentada sobre la tapa del inodoro, cabizbaja, vestida con su pijama. Apoyaba sus antebrazos sobre los muslos, y su mano sostenía un pequeño rectángulo de plástico blanco. No alzó la cabeza cuando entré en el aseo. Sentí alivio al ver que aparentemente estaba bien, pero su postura derrotada y su quietud de estatua me impresionaron.

—Niña, ¿qué te pasa?— me arrodillé en el suelo para poder ver su rostro y le quité con cuidado lo que sujetaba su mano.

Le di la vuelta al rectángulo y lo comprendí todo. Era un test de embarazo. Dos líneas paralelas bien definidas marcaban el test como indudablemente positivo. Lo deposité en el suelo y le puse las manos sobre las rodillas.

—Angela. Mírame, por favor— ella desplazó lentamente su mirada desde su regazo hacia mis ojos y continué hablándole suavemente, como si me dirigiera a una niña asustada.— Muy bien, ahora vas a venir conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a la cocina, nos sentamos y te preparo un chocolate caliente. Y cuando quieras hablar, hablamos— diciendo esto me incorporé y le tendí la mano.

Pasaron varias respiraciones hasta que ella alargó su mano tomando la mía y se puso en pie.

Aparté la silla de la mesa de la cocina para que Angela se sentara y me dispuse a preparar chocolate caliente y café. Durante el proceso miré hacia atrás unas cuantas veces para controlar el estado de mi amiga, que parecía haberse congelado en la misma postura. Permanecía mirando fijamente un punto indefinido de la pared, con los codos apoyados en la mesa y la cabeza sobre las manos. Ni siquiera podía jurar que la había visto parpadear. Esperaba que comenzara a reaccionar porque estaba empezando a inquietarme. Ahora comprendía su comportamiento durante los últimos días. Cuando la encontré en el baño debía llevar ya un rato llorando. La mortecina luz matinal que entraba por la ventana mostraba sus párpados hinchados y su cara, que normalmente estaba llena de alegría vital, estaba demacrada.

La observé mientras tomaba la cálida bebida cerrando los párpados, disfrutando de su dulzura. Me serví café y fui sorbiéndolo poco a poco, a ratos mirando a mi silenciosa compañera de mesa, a ratos mirando por la ventana. El día me parecía más gris ahora, quizá contagiada por el desánimo de Angela.

—A lo mejor debería hacerme la prueba de nuevo— dijo ella de repente, rompiendo el denso silencio.— Estos test no son fiables al cien por cien— murmuró, mirándome con un punto de esperanza en su pálido rostro.

—Angela, ¿desde cuándo no tienes la regla?— pregunté suavemente.

—Una semana— repuso cerrando lo ojos. Tomó un sorbo de chocolate y respiró hondamente.— Vale... lo sé, es fiable.— Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando el techo, perdida de nuevo en reflexiones internas.

—¿Por eso estabas tan rara estos días?— tanteé. Ahora que había roto el silencio no iba a dejarla que se sumiera de nuevo en su auto—flagelación o lo que fuera que estuviera pasado por su cabeza.— Podías haberme dicho algo, en vez de habértelo tragado tú solita.— De inmediato me arrepentí de mis palabras, sonaban como un reproche y eso era lo último que quería.— Lo siento. No quería decir eso.

—No te preocupes— dirigió de nuevo su atención hacia mí, me tomó la mano y la apretó.— A veces hasta que no dices algo en voz alta parece que no sea real, ¿verdad? Yo me decía a mí misma que era un retraso producto del estrés, del exceso de trabajo, o yo qué sé, y no quería verbalizar mi miedo, o que lo hicieras tú. Pero creo que ha sido peor, sólo he conseguido pasar una semana horrible, y preocuparos a Jake, a ti y al resto de gente que se preocupa por mí. ¡Dios!—exclamó de repente— ¡Me siento atrapada!

—Angela, estoy aquí— le devolví el apretón y ella por primera vez intentó una tenue sonrisa.

—Lo sé— sus oscuros ojos se debatían entre la sorpresa aún no asimilada y la angustia de aceptar la realidad. —No sé qué voy a hacer. De ninguna manera me esperaba esto. Hemos tomado precauciones cada vez que hemos tenido relaciones, excepto una sola, una jodida y única vez. Él entró en mí sin protección, y después se puso el preservativo. Ya sabía que había cierto riesgo aunque él no se corriera dentro, pero pensaba que a nosotros no nos iba a pasar... ¡qué burra he sido!— movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si no terminara de creer lo que le estaba pasando— Deberían quitarme el título de enfermera.

—Y a Jake el de médico, si te parece. Y a Anne, por fumar como una carretera a pesar de que conoce bien lo malo que es. Y ya puestos a Jessica, por tener una voz de pito que supera los decibelios admisibles en el interior de un hospital.— Angela rió entre dientes, a desgana, y eso me animó a seguir— En serio, yo creo que a los que trabajamos a su alrededor nos tendrían que dar unas orejeras como las que llevan los que trabajan en los aeropuertos— hice el gesto de cubrirme las orejas.— Creo que mi oído interno está ya un poco dañado, iré a ver al otorrino un día de estos— a Angela le había dado un ataque de risa tonta que se me contagió, a sabiendas de que era más una reacción nerviosa que otra cosa.

De pronto ella paró de reír y se puso a llorar.

—Mierda, ¿no es un poco pronto para los jodidos cambios de humor? —exclamó enfadada consigo misma mientras se restregaba los ojos con las manos.

—Has aguantado mucha tensión tú sola esta semana, mujer. Por algún sitio tiene que salir. Oye. Todos cometemos errores y hacemos cosas pensando que no nos va a pasar nada. Eres... los dos, sois humanos. Angela, habla con Jake antes de pensar o decidir nada. Sois dos personas maduras, no es como si tuvieseis quince años, ¿no? — le tomé la mano, de nuevo.

Ella no contestó. Permaneció perdida en sus pensamientos durante unos minutos y luego prosiguió, como reflexionando en voz alta.

—Un hijo debe ser deseado. A mí nadie me esperaba. Fui un accidente, mis padres no querían tenerme. Jamás me demostraron cariño, más bien que era una molestia no deseada en sus cómodas vidas.

Jamás me hablaba de su familia. Sabía que estaba totalmente distanciada de sus padres, pero no conocía las circunstancias.

—Tampoco creo que Jake esté feliz con... con todo esto— prosiguió, señalando con ambas manos hacia su abdomen.— ¡Nuestra relación apenas acaba de empezar! Además él es ambicioso con su carrera, y un hijo ata mucho. ¿Cómo vamos a criarlo? Tendría que dejar mi trabajo o él el suyo para vivir juntos. ¿Y si se pone enfermo? ¡No tenemos a nadie con quién dejarlo mientras trabajamos!

Me mordí una uña mientras escuchaba el monólogo de mi amiga. Me daba cuenta de que había pasado del shock a la aceptación de la realidad, y de negarse la posibilidad de ser madre a estar angustiándose por el futuro del bebé. Me limité a atender en silencio, y no pude evitar pensar que no sabía lo que daría por cambiarme por ella, por poder concebir un hijo con Edward... estaba casi segura de que él también sería feliz. Pero eso era imposible, y yo era una mala amiga y una egoísta por pensar en eso en vez de empatizar con mi compañera. Me esforcé por apartar esas emociones negativas y centrarme en ella.

—Angela. Sabes que lo primero que tienes que hacer es hablar con Jake. Un hijo no esperado no tiene por qué no ser amado... Tus padres son tus padres y tú eres tú, no tiene por qué ser la misma historia. Y seguro que lo de organizaros la vida con el bebé se puede solucionar de una forma u otra. — Ella asintió apretando los labios y le echó una nerviosa mirada al reloj de la cocina.

Jake había planeado pasar en nuestra casa el fin de semana. Era su primer fin de semana en nuestro hogar, pues Angela le había reprochado que siempre tuviera que desplazarse ella a Seattle. Ante esto a él no le había quedado más opción que transigir. Edward estaba seguro de que Jake no venía a nuestra casa para evitar su olor. Estaba impregnada de su aroma, y se sentía feliz como un crío travieso de que aquél tuviera que soportar ese olor durante todo un fin de semana. Yo me alegraba de que Jacob quisiera tanto a Angela como para aceptar "sufrir" el olor a vampiro. Aunque él y yo no nos lleváramos bien me daba perfecta cuenta del bien que su relación le hacía a mi compañera.

Mientras Angela acababa su reconfortante bebida le mandé un sms a Edward explicándole que nuestros planes para la jornada tendrían que esperar mejor ocasión, que ya le aclararía todo más tarde. Al medio segundo de haberle dado a "enviar" recibí su llamada. Rodando los ojos me dirigí al comedor apartándome de mi amiga.

—Edward, estoy bien, ahora no te puedo contar, es Ángela. Hablamos más tarde – insistí. No quería hablar delante de ella y menos aún dejarla sola más de unos minutos.

—Entonces ya lo sabe – afirmó, y yo abrí los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué?— exclamé.

—Bella, ya sabes "qué". Lleva toda la semana pensando en ello, o más bien gritándolo. Me era imposible no pasar por su lado y oírlo. Estaba muy trastornada. ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

—¿Quieres decir que mi amiga estaba pasándolo mal, tú sabías la causa y no me explicaste nada? —le reproché.

—¿Te dijo ella algo cuando le preguntaste? – Hizo una pausa y yo, tercamente, no pude responderle más que silencio; tenía razón — Bella, no puedo evitar tener este don, pero dentro de lo posible huyo de meterme en las vidas de los demás. Además hace días que su olor ha cambiado, así que estaba seguro de que sus sospechas eran ciertas. ¿Está bien?— sonaba preocupado.

—Sí, Edward, está bien... bueno, más o menos. Hablamos luego, ¿vale?— suspiré y colgué cuando él se despidió.

Estaba claro que yo vivía en las nubes. Como solía pasar con las mujeres que convivían, a Angela y a mí nos venía la regla aproximadamente los mismos días. Esos días Edward se ponía más lujurioso de lo ya habitual, lo cual me dejaba particularmente agotada (y satisfecha) y ni me había dado cuenta de que ella no la tenía. Vivía absorbida por mi mundo feliz.

Me sentí bastante egoísta.

Entré de nuevo en el comedor mirando pensativa el móvil. Cuando alcé la vista mi amiga me observaba con muda interrogación. Parecía un poco más serena.

—Edward. Le he dicho que nos veremos más tarde.

—¿Se lo has dicho?— preguntó con cierta ansiedad en la voz.

—No... –mentí a medias... lo sabía, pero no se lo había dicho yo— aunque está preocupado por ti, también te ha notado extraña toda la semana— me senté a la mesa y dejé el móvil a un lado.

—No me importa que lo sepa, pero no se lo digáis a nadie más, ¿vale?

—Por supuesto, Ang— la tranquilicé.— ¿A qué hora llega Jacob?— Ángela miró de nuevo el reloj de la cocina.

—Dentro de una hora— repuso casi temblorosa.

—Bien, tienes tiempo de ducharte y ponerte más guapa— ella alzó los hombros, inspiró y exhaló con fuerza.

—Bells... ¿qué le voy a decir? ¿Cómo lo voy a hacer? —preguntó, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y retorciéndose las manos.

—No lo sé, supongo que primero lo preparas un poco y luego se lo sueltas de golpe. No te andes por las ramas, lo pondrías aún más nervioso...— hice una pausa y bufé.— Mira, no creo que haya una manera mejor que otra, aunque eso sí, asegúrate de que esté sentado

—Tengo miedo. De que me deje, de que me eche la culpa de lo que ha pasado.

—Angela. ¿Jake te ama? ¿Lo amas? Porque si es sí, y lo es, no sé qué haces diciendo esas enormes tonterías — la regañé con dulzura y ella asintió. —Venga— me puse en pie tirando de ella para que se levantara de la silla – mueve el culo y lárgate a asearte y arreglarte, yo me encargo de recoger la cocina.

Angela se levantó y se alejó hacia las escaleras como si cargara demasiado peso sobre sus hombros. Aproveché para llamar a Edward.

—¿Todo bien?— preguntó, ansioso.

—Más o menos como antes, sólo espero que Jake llegue pronto, será el único que pueda calmarla un poco. ¿Puedes pasar a buscarme dentro de poco más de una hora?— dudé un poco antes de continuar.— Creo que será mejor si me esperaras fuera. Ya sabes, para que no os encontréis los dos...

— Claro, no hay que añadirle más estrés al chico — ironizó Edward.— De acuerdo, pero por su bien espero que haga lo que un hombre debe hacer o lo cogeré del cuello y le estrujaré las pelotas de tal forma que tendrán que sacárselas de dentro del abdomen.

—¡Eh, eh, tranquilo! Seguro que Jacob se comporta. Me escandalizas – reí, no esperaba que reaccionara así. Edward no solía ser protector con otros seres humanos y me agradaba su actitud hacia mi amiga.

—Nunca he tenido amigos entre los humanos, hasta que llegaste tú, pero Angela es de las pocas personas que es algo parecido. No soportaría verla sufrir por un mal nacido.

—Yo confío en Jake, Edward. Estará con ella porque la ama, y tú lo sabes mejor que yo, le has leído la mente. Esperaré aquí para tantear su reacción, pero sólo si es como creo que será me marcharé contigo. No la voy a dejar aquí sola y deprimida.

—Me darías un motivo más para cogerlo por el cuello. Espero que tengas razón, por Angela. Te pasaré a buscar en una hora. Escucha... he de hacerte una proposición — su tono de voz cambió de enojado a otro más suave.

—Te escucho— repuse, intrigada.

—Se ha hecho un poco tarde para excursiones por aquí... y si Jake y Angela se quedan juntos el fin de semana no puedes quedarte en tu casa ¿qué te parece si vamos a Seattle?

—¿A Seattle?

—Sí. Pasamos la noche allá y volvemos mañana por la tarde para el cumpleaños de Anne. ¿Te apetece?

Con la noticia de Angela casi lo había olvidado. Al día siguiente celebrábamos el cumpleaños de Anne en su casa, una construcción grande rodeada de jardín en las afueras de Forks. Había mucha gente del hospital invitada. La familia de Anne tenía buena posición económica, y esa propiedad la habían adquirido hacía tiempo como una de sus segundas residencias. El único problema era que Jake también vendría. Iba a ser una prueba de auto—control para el quileute y el vampiro, pero yo prefería no pensar en eso de momento. Me centré en la sugerencia de mi novio.

—¿Turismo en Seattle? ¿Tú y yo refugiados bajo un paraguas, mojados hasta el culo? ¡Qué novedad! — bromeé. Lo cierto es que hasta ahora no habíamos ido a Seattle. Era algo que apetecía mucho, y Edward lo sabía.

—No hace falta que hagamos turismo por Seattle. También podemos quedarnos en nuestra bonita habitación del hotel, estaríamos haciendo el amor hasta que perdieras el sentido — repuso en un tono de voz que me hizo estremecer por dentro.

—Eso tampoco sería una novedad, Cullen— reí, un poco sonrojada.— De acuerdo, Seattle está bien. Turismo, vale. Perder el sentido... ya hablaremos de eso – me mordí el labio.

—Perfecto, porque contaba que me dirías que sí y ya he reservado la habitación.

—Qué previsible soy.

—Sabía que no podrías resistirte a pasar un inolvidable fin de semana con el tío más sexy de Forks— bromeó en tono petulante y yo reí por su tono de voz, aunque tenía claro que acababa de pronunciar una gran verdad.

—No tientes tu suerte, doctor... Hasta luego.

Colgué y me dispuse a limpiar y ordenar la cocina. Estaba acabando de fregar los platos cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Cerré el grifo y me sequé las manos para ir a abrir, pero Angela bajó corriendo por las escaleras, adelantándome.

—¡Ya abro yo!—vociferó.

—¡Vale, pero deberías tener cuidado al bajar las escaleras, pedazo loca!— le grité desde la puerta de la cocina.

No pude dejar de notar que estaba preciosa. No solía arreglarse demasiado, era de estilo informal como yo, pero cuando salía con Jake era otro tema... y quizá fueran imaginaciones mías porque ya sabía su estado, pero su piel tenía un brillo especial.

Me quedé donde estaba para saludar a Jake. Como siempre, intenté disimular y que no se notara la antipatía que sentía. Él también fingía bastante bien en presencia de su novia. Angela se había dado cuenta hacía semanas de que la relación entre ambos había cambiado. Intentó averiguar los motivos pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dar explicaciones al respecto. Pasados unos días y para mi tranquilidad dejó de indagar sobre el tema. Probablemente lo atribuía a la rivalidad entre Jacob y Edward, y tampoco eran muchas las ocasiones en que Jake y yo coincidíamos. Afortunadamente.

—Buenos días, amor— dijo Angela al abrir la puerta.

Sin decir ni una palabra Jake entró en casa, la abrazó por la cintura y el cuello y la envolvió en un apasionado beso estilo "Lo que el viento se llevó". Entonces decidí retirarme hacia la cocina, porque de repente me había atacado la invisibilidad y no sabía qué hacer con ella.

—¿Qué te pasa, cariño? Estás ojerosa. ¿No has dormido bien?— la voz de Jake sonaba ansiosa desde el recibidor. Hubo un breve silencio y por fin mi amiga contestó.

—Estoy bien, pero tengo algo que decirte— contestó con voz un poco temblorosa.

Esperé para saber a dónde se dirigían y oí que se metían en el comedor. Salí rauda de la cocina, pasé por delante de la puerta abierta, saludé a Jacob con un rápido buenos días y me dirigí a mi habitación escaleras arriba. Jacob apenas me contestó pero observé que su rostro expresaba ansiedad. Era un hecho bien conocido que frases como "tenemos que hablar" o similares casi nunca eran un buen augurio para una relación.

Me duché y me vestí de manera informal, no tenía ganas ni tiempo de arreglarme demasiado. Un fino jersey gris escotado y unos vaqueros desgastados irían bien. Mientras me ponía las botas agucé el oído pero no pude escuchar ningún sonido proveniente del comedor. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que las cosas fueran bien entre ambos.

Preparé una maleta de fin de semana con otro jersey, un vestido, unos zapatos, y un par de mudas de ropa interior (una de ellas era muy sexy, esperaba de veras que sobreviviera a la lujuria de Edward). Recogí las revueltas y aún húmedas ondas de mi cabello en una coleta y justo cuando acababa de anudármela recibí la llamada de mi novio avisándome de que estaba en la entrada. Bajé las escaleras a toda prisa cargada con mi pequeña maleta y me asomé por la puerta del comedor para despedirme. Estaban sentados en el sofá de forma que ambos estaban tomados de la mano, mirándose a los ojos. Percibí el ambiente que había entre ellos dos. Era cálido.

—Angela, me marcho— dije desde la puerta, entonces mi amiga rompió el contacto visual con Jake para dirigirme la mirada. Una dulce mirada — Pasaré la noche fuera... ¿Nos vemos mañana en casa de Anne?

—Sí, sí, hasta mañana, Bells – me sonrió radiante y volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacia el hombre que había a su lado.

En su cara pude ver que había vuelto a llorar, pero la sonrisa que me había dirigido era sincera. A su lado, Jake la miraba como si ella fuera lo más maravilloso que pudiera haber en el mundo. Como siempre la miraba, pero esta vez con más intensidad. Respiré profundamente, aliviada. No sabía a ciencia cierta si habían decidido algo y qué, pero fuera lo que fuera estaban juntos en eso.

Edward me esperaba apoyado contra una de las puertas laterales del Volvo. Llevaba un fino jersey azul oscuro y unos vaqueros gastados. Tomé aire al verlo... jamás me acostumbraría. Se pasó la mano por el cabello al tiempo que una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

—Parece que no tendré que entrar a partirle la cara a Jacob. Lástima. Hubiera sido una buena excusa para hacerlo— comentó, apuntando con la barbilla hacia la casa y con una mirada de chico malo que me hizo flojear las piernas.

—Sí, parecía que estaban de luna de miel cuando he salido por la puerta— comenté, dándole un beso en los labios. Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me metí en el coche.

Metió mi pequeño equipaje en el maletero y entró de nuevo el coche. Puso en marcha el motor y dirigió el vehículo hacia la carretera principal.

—¿Qué habrán decidido?— dije, pensando en voz alta.

—Lo sabrás cuando hables con ella— repuso.

—No serás capaz...— lo miré airada.

—Ya sabes,— se tocó la frente con el índice y compuso una expresión solemne— intento dar privacidad a la gente.

—Claro, ahora voy y me lo creo. ¿No eres tú el que escaneaba los pensamientos de Angela para saber qué pensaba yo de ti? ¿Eso es dar "privacidad"?— hice las comillas en al aire.

—Sólo lo hice al principio de conocerte— rió él entre dientes.— Y no es culpa mía, Angela es una excelente transmisora.

Bufé y me crucé de brazos, mirando hacia la ventanilla lateral. Sentí los dedos de Edward tomarme de la barbilla e intentando que lo mirara, y me dejé hacer.

—Jacob le ha dicho que la ama y que estará con ella siempre, que la idea de ser padre no le parece descabellada— explicó.

—Genial. Jacob no me ha decepcionado ¿Y Angela qué piensa?

—Angela ya había decidido seguir adelante antes de que él llegara— repuso. Asentí.

—Eso lo he notado en su monólogo— sonreí— Sólo quería estar segura.— Suspiré. – Me alegro de que ambos estén de acuerdo y se apoyen. Esto va a ser un giro de 180 grados para sus vidas.

—Lo será, sin duda— respondió él, escrutándome la expresión. De pronto deseé cambiar de tema.

—Bueno, ahora explícame. ¿Qué iremos a visitar? ¿A qué hotel vamos?— pregunté entre tímida y emocionada, como si fuera nuestra primera cita. Al fin y al cabo aunque hubiéramos pasado algunos fines de semana juntos (cuando las guardias nos dejaban) era el primer viaje de fin de semana que hacíamos.

—Al Vintage Park— respondió, con los ojos pegados a la carretera. Mi mandíbula se descolgó y solté un jadeo.

—¿El Vintage?— mi voz casi chirrió, haciendo un esfuerzo para no gritar... era el hotel donde mis padres habían celebrado su boda, y además uno de los mejores de la ciudad. Había bromeado con Edward explicándole que seguramente fui concebida entre esas paredes, pues pasaron allá su noche de bodas y yo nací a los nueve meses de ésta.

—¿Te parece bien? – me observó con atención, un poco preocupado por mi reacción. Yo estaba abrumada y sólo acerté a cerrar la boca y asentir.— Pensé que te haría ilusión.

—Edward— acerté a contestar al cabo de unos minutos— claro que me hace ilusión. ¡Muchísima! Pero es... demasiado. Yo... no puedo pagar eso.

Él siguió conduciendo sin tan siquiera mirar a la carretera. No podía evitar estar inquieta cuando hacía eso, aunque sabía que su visión periférica era perfecta y su capacidad de atención era múltiple. Entrecerró los párpados, frunciendo los labios en silencio durante unos instantes. Por fin habló.

—Bella. Eres mi invitada este fin de semana. No seas absurda y déjame cuidar de ti— declaró, mirándome con intensidad.

Yo no fui capaz de responderle negativamente sin parecer grosera. Suspiré dándome por vencida y le sonreí, volviendo la cara hacia la carretera para desconectar del hechizo de sus ojos. Los árboles pasaban veloces por nuestro lado, mientras el Volvo de Edward se deslizaba por la casi desierta carretera.

Empecé a pensar en la situación de mi amiga. En alguna conversación anterior me había dicho que los niños no le gustaban demasiado, que no tenía paciencia con ellos. Opinaba de sí misma que sería una madre horrible.

_—En cambio, tú serás una madre estupenda. Y encima, pediatra._

_—No lo creo. A la que el niño tuviera cualquier cosa pensaría en lo más grave. Sería como el "síndrome del estudiante de medicina" pero en peor. Una histérica total. De todas formas, no es lo mismo tratar con los hijos de los demás que con los propios. A lo mejor con los tuyos tendrías una paciencia de santa._

_—¿"Los tuyos"? ¡Ja! Si tengo uno ya será mucho. No tengo muy claro que quiera formar una familia, en serio._

No lo tenía muy claro, pero ahí estaba. Inconscientemente me toqué el vientre con ambas manos y suspiré. Siempre había pensado que sería madre. Era hija única, y mi deseo habría sido tener por lo menos tres hijos. No es que estuviera obsesionada con ello ni mucho menos, aún era joven y mi carrera había ocupado todos mis esfuerzos... hasta el momento. Pero el hecho de saber que si seguía con el amor de mi vida jamás podría tenerlos me había despertado un intenso instinto maternal, como si algo dentro de mí se rebelara contra ese hecho. Una idea llevó a la otra y vino a mi cabeza la carita de Daniel. Notaba ese peso en mi pecho cada vez que pensaba en ese pobre niño indefenso. Las pesquisas de nuestro "hacker" particular no habían dado ningún resultado positivo hasta el momento. La mujer podía estar trastornada, pero no era idiota. Si no volvía a actuar no sabríamos nada de ella, pero si volvía a actuar y lo hacía de forma diferente que la última vez... ¿cómo nos enteraríamos? Los casos de Munchausen por poderes podían disfrazarse de muchas enfermedades. Si es que era eso de lo que se trataba y no me estaba volviendo paranoica, cosa que empezaba a plantearme.

—Un centavo por tus pensamientos.— A mi lado, la suave voz de Edward me despertó de mis cavilaciones. Giré la cabeza y lo miré.

—Pensaba en Ángela.— Obvié ante Edward mi malestar por Daniel.

—Todo un cambio en su vida, ¿verdad?— me observó atentamente, sondeándome.

Aquello más que una pregunta me pareció una invitación a explayarme. Pero yo ya no quería tocar ese tema, ni ninguno que pudiera entristecerme. Inspiré y exhalé con fuerza, alejándome de toda esa vía de pensamientos. Me esforcé en concentrarme en nuestro aquí y ahora.

—Sí, cierto ¿Te importa si pongo música?— dije para cambiar de tema.

—Sabes que no— contestó, captando el mensaje.

Sintonicé una emisora que a Edward le gustaba porque ponía música actual y de otras décadas. En aquel momento sonaba la canción de James Brown, "I feel good". Me reí cuando Edward comenzó a cantarla. En aquel momento parecía exactamente lo que aparentaba: un chico de ventitantos años. Tenía una preciosa voz y no desentonó en ningún momento, pero era divertido verle así, tan diferente de la imagen de competente (y muy sexy) cirujano a la que estaba acostumbrada. Entonaba "cuando te tengo en mis brazos, mi amor, no te haría daño", y aunque no dejó de mirar la carretera me pareció que lo estaba cantando para mí.

—Canta muy bien, doctor Cullen— aseguré cuando hubo terminado.

—Pues a mí me encantaría escucharte. Jamás te he oído cantar, ni siquiera en la ducha.

—No lo hago muy bien. Además, me da un corte terrible cantar delante de ti, así que no esperes que lo haga.

—Nunca digas nunca— repuso con suavidad, curvando levemente sus labios.

No contesté. Sabía que podía ser muy persuasivo si se lo proponía.

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

—Bien, ¿y cuál es el plan?— pregunté.

Estábamos parados en medio de la calle, enfrente del hotel, como dos turistas más. El día era típico de Seattle, nublado pero con una temperatura bastante agradable. No parecía que fuera a llover en breve, pero lo más probable era que en un momento u otro cayera alguna que otra gota, así que llevaba un práctico paraguas plegable en mi bolso.

Habíamos estacionado el coche en el parking del hotel y, tras firmar en recepción, dejamos las maletas en manos del botones. Ni siquiera habíamos visto la habitación. Edward lo había preferido así con la excusa de que teníamos poco tiempo para disfrutar de paseos turísticos en nuestro corto fin de semana, pero yo pensaba que era lo más sabio si de veras íbamos a hacer turismo. Sólo de pensar en estar con él en una habitación de hotel me ponía la libido por las nubes... aún más.

—Bien, algo que hemos de hacer por fuerza es subir a la Aguja Espacial. La tenemos aquí al lado, así que podemos hacerlo ahora— repuso él señalándome con un gesto de la mano el más representativo edificio de la ciudad.— Luego tenemos mucho donde elegir. ¿Hay algo que desees ver? Está el mercado Pike Place, el Centro de Ciencias Pacific, nos podemos perder por las calles del distrito histórico... —sonrió viendo que yo asentía a todas sus sugerencias con entusiasmo infantil.

—He oído que el Zoológico de la ciudad vale la pena— añadí a sus sugerencias.

—No quieres ir al Zoo, Bella— negó, moviendo lentamente la cabeza de uno a otro lado, mirándome fijamente.

—¿Cómo que no quiero...?— protesté, y él levantó una mano para detenerme.

—Perdona, quería decir que no quieres ir al zoo... conmigo— se puso la mano en el pecho para remarcar la última palabra. Entonces comencé a comprender.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sería como una especie de buffet libre prohibido o algo así?— le piqué.

—Isabella Swan, tú sí eres una especie de buffet libre prohibido, y no te salto a la yugular a la primera de cambio— sonrió burlón y yo me ruboricé. Era un gran avance en nuestra relación, hacía un mes no se habría atrevido a bromear con ese tema.— Me refiero a que yo no engañaría a los demás animales tan fácilmente como a los humanos. No querrás aterrorizar a esos pobres seres que no tienen la más mínima posibilidad de huída y lo saben, ¿verdad?— sin dejar mirarme puso sus dedos bajo mi mandíbula con suavidad y me di cuenta de que lo contemplaba boquiabierta.

Distraída, negué con la cabeza. De pronto mi mente había estado vagando por otros derroteros, recordando la noche en que tomó mi sangre. Sonrió torcido, como si me leyera el pensamiento, pasó su brazo por mi cintura y empezó a caminar en dirección a la Aguja Espacial, arrastrándome con él.

Visto lo visto, tenía razón: lo mejor sería alejarse del Hotel.

—Vale, Zoo descartado— dije, concentrada en los folletos que había cogido del mostrador de la recepción.— ¡Oh! ¡En el Centro de Ciencias hacen una exposición sobre Harry Potter!— exclamé, mostrándole el papel.

—¿Harry Potter? ¿Magos, hechizos, escobas que vuelan? – se burló enarcando una ceja.

—Ajá. Y vampiros— repliqué muy seria.

—Y brujas— respondió con intención, sujetándome inmediatamente las manos para detener el golpe que iba a propinarle.

—Serás...— gruñí.

—Me refiero a que me tienes hechizado y todo eso, no te lo tomes a mal— rió.

Me besó mientras sujetaba mis manos por detrás de mi espalda y le correspondí con pasión. Se separó unos centímetros de mi cara y pude ver que sus ojos se habían oscurecido levemente.

—¿Entonces, empezamos por la Aguja?— murmuró cerca de mis labios, su aliento dulce embriagándome.

Tuve que esperar unos segundos para recordar de qué estaba hablándome. _A la mierda, llévame a la habitación._ Pero no fue eso lo que contesté.

—A la Aguja— repuse, intentando frenar mi agitada respiración.

*.*.*.*

La vista de Seattle a 200 metros de altura era espectacular.

—La visibilidad no es muy buena hoy, pero siempre vale la pena subir aquí.— explicó Edward. Asentí, convencida.

—Y de noche debe ser increíble— comenté, observando la ciudad desde lo alto. Los lagos Unión y Washington se veían magníficos.

—Claro que lo es. Luego lo comprobarás.

—¿Qué?

—He hecho una reserva en el restaurante. Tenemos una mesa... al lado de la ventana.

—¿Cómo lo has conseguido?— No debía ser fácil encontrar una reserva libre con tan poca antelación.

—Uno tiene sus contactos – guiñándome un ojo me tomó de la mano mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el ascensor.

Habíamos decidido pasear por el bonito distrito histórico de la ciudad aprovechando que la lluvia se hacía esperar. Podíamos dejar las actividades a cubierto, como la visita al Centro de Ciencias, para el día siguiente... si es que la hacíamos. No me apetecía encerrarme en ningún sitio, quería disfrutar de ese día con Edward, rondar por las calles, deleitarme de nuevo con la vitalidad, el movimiento, la velocidad y el anonimato de una gran ciudad. Me gustaba la vida tranquila en Forks pero ahora, al estar de nuevo rodeada de altos edificios y con toda esa animación, sentía que mi cuerpo había echado de menos todo eso y vibraba de energía.

Tomamos el monorraíl y nos dirigimos hacia Westlake center, otra zona de la ciudad. Posteriormente paseamos por la zona histórica y, bendiciendo nuestra buena suerte climática, compré unos sandwiches para hacer picnic en uno de los bonitos y grandiosos parques de la ciudad. Cuando acabé mi bocadillo, me tumbé sobre el pecho de Edward, que estaba apoyado contra un enorme cedro. Inmediatamente me rodeó con sus brazos y sentí cómo inhalaba y besaba mi cabello. Cerré los ojos, completamente relajada, abandonándome con laxitud a la sensación de ser amada.

Jamás había sido una romántica, y a pesar de tener un ejemplo de amor duradero en mi propio hogar no creía en el amor eterno. Pero Edward y su familia me habían demostrado que uno podía continuar seducido por la misma persona durante siglos. Edward me había hablado de la relación que mantenían Esme y Carlisle, Alice y Jasper, y yo misma había sido testigo de cómo se miraban Emmet y Rosalie. Parecía ser una característica de su especie, quizá un instinto, aunque pensado así no sonaba muy romántico. Angela había dicho que Edward sería capaz de pedirme que me casara con él pero que no lo hacía por no asustarme. ¿Tendría razón? Por mi parte, yo me sentía completa e inevitablemente atraída por el hombre que me tenía entre sus brazos. Cada vez que lo miraba sentía el mismo flechazo en mi pecho, el mismo cosquilleo en mi estómago, la misma necesidad de tocarlo, de que me tocara. ¿Sería siempre así?

—Estás muy pensativa hoy— Edward rompió el silencio y me acarició la piel de la cara con dedos fríos. Su piel amoldaba su temperatura a la del exterior, y empezaba a hacer fresco.

—Pienso en cuánto te amo— murmuré. Sentí sus brazos ceñirse con más fuerza a mi alrededor.

—Entonces no deberías estar tan silenciosa— noté que sonreía.— Vamos a movernos un poco, comienza a refrescar demasiado para estar en el césped. Además, diría que va a llover— Se puso en pie ágilmente y alargó su mano para ayudarme a levantar.

—¿Ya tienes pensado qué querrás hacer cuando acabes la especialización?— me preguntó Edward mientras salíamos del parque cogidos de la cintura.

—No sé decirte. Tenía las cosas tan claras hasta que te conocí... y ahora ni siquiera soy capaz de decidirme— el sonrió.

—Quizá te dejabas llevar por lo que tu padre consideraba mejor para ti y no era lo que de veras deseabas.

—Y quizá ahora me dejo llevar por lo que siento por ti— repliqué.— Me nublas el entendimiento. Pero ¿sabes qué?— añadí rápidamente cortando su réplica— Que me da igual. Lo que de veras deseo es estar contigo, me da igual el sitio. Supongo que por eso no me acabo de decidir. Porque no es important...eh!— Edward me acababa de levantar del suelo con el brazo que me rodeaba la cintura, haciéndome volar para sortear un amplio charco que había cerca de la acera. Una pareja de ancianos pasó por nuestro lado y nos sonrió con simpatía.

—Vale, la próxima vez que me vayas a poner en órbita avisa, tengo vértigo— dije, riendo.

Seguimos paseando entre las animadas calles de la ciudad durante el resto de la tarde hasta que tomamos un taxi para volver al hotel, pues se aproximaba la hora de la cena. El clima seguía siendo benigno con nosotros y no había llovido en todo el día.

—Alice me llamó el otro día—comentó Edward. Estábamos sentados en la parte de atrás del taxi, su pulgar derecho acariciando el dorso de mi mano izquierda.

—¿Alice?— inquirí.

Alice me había llamado varias veces y en todas y cada una de ellas se disculpaba por su comportamiento en nuestro primer encuentro. Rosalie me llamaba una vez por semana y hablábamos de todo un poco. Ahora se le había metido en la cabeza que cuando acabara la especialidad tenía que conseguir un postgrado en Harvard y subespecializarme. Parecía una hermana mayor, y yo estaba segura de que si Charlie la conociera se iban a llevar muy bien. Ella jamás me hablaba de transformarme, pero estaba preocupada porque me labrara un futuro aparte de la relación con su hermano.

—Sí, me ha pegado la bronca porque en todo este tiempo que ha pasado su marido es el único Cullen que no conoces. Así que ha organizado una cena.

—¿Una cena para los cuatro?

—No, una cena con toda mi familia. Si estás de acuerdo— añadió con cautela.

Lo cierto es que ya era hora de conocer a la familia de Edward al completo. Hacía tiempo que quería agradecer a Jasper el interés que se había tomado con todo el asunto de Daniel, pero la sola idea de estar sentada a una mesa con un montón de vampiros observándome mientras comía me resultaba un tanto inquietante, y no pude evitarlo. Involuntariamente me recorrió un ligero escalofrío.

—Bella, ¿tienes miedo?— Edward se movió en su asiento encarándome con mirada incrédula.

—Es que me impone conocer a mi familia política— repuse, sonriendo torpemente. Por si no fuera bastante con la mueca que había dibujado mi rostro, me sonrojé ante su escrutadora mirada.

—No puedo creer que a estas alturas tengas miedo de... lo que somos. Y menos después de...— no continuó pero clavó sus ojos en la zona de mi cuello que sus colmillos habían perforado, ahora ya sana y libre de marcas delatoras.

—Sí,— confesé— ¿no será una cena un poco rara?—de repente se me acercó tanto que sentí su aliento contra mi oreja.

—Tú procura no hacerte ningún corte y todo irá sobre ruedas— susurró en voz apenas audible— lo miré a los ojos y pude detectar la risa brillando en ellos, mientras apretaba sus labios escondiendo la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir a la superficie.

—No tiene gracia, Edward Cullen— fruncí el ceño y le di un pequeño golpe intentando apartarlo de mí. Mi cuerpo estaba empezando a responder como lo hacía ante su cercanía.

El se apartó un poco sin apartar la vista de mis ojos, esta vez sin ocultar la sonrisa que curvaba sus apetitosos labios. En aquel momento el taxista estacionó delante de nuestro hotel. Edward abonó el importe de la carrera mientras yo salía del vehículo. Cuando el taxi se alejó él se plantó delante de mí con las manos suavemente apoyadas sobre mis hombros.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—No sé, me imagino la situación... y no lo puedo evitar— de nuevo mi piel sintió un suave escalofrío. Esta vez él me miró con cierta tristeza. Levantó su mano y rozó apenas la piel de mi mejilla. Esta vez el escalofrío que sentí no tenía nada que ver con la inquietud.

—No quiero que te sientas incómoda u obligada, Bella. Les diré que posponemos la cena, ya se me ocurrirá alguna excusa.

—¡No!— exclamé, no soportaba ver esa expresión en sus ojos.— No. Tan sólo... no sé, no puedo imaginar estar cenando y vosotros ahí mirándome. Me da apuro.

—Ya le dije eso a Esme, pero la pobre pensó que eso te haría sentir más cómoda, más como si fuéramos... humanos. No sabes lo bien que podemos fingir que comemos. Son muchos años de práctica. O podemos comer de verdad y luego irnos al baño a vomitar...

—¡Pero vaya tontería! Sé lo que sois, y que finjáis comer o comáis y luego vomitéis la comida o lo que sea que hagáis no me va a hacer olvidarlo. Edward, no le des más vueltas, ha sido una reacción totalmente involuntaria. Ahora lo he pensado mejor y quiero hacerlo. Pero que no sea una cena. Yo llegaré a tu casa ya cenada, y nos podemos reunir en el comedor, cerca de la chimenea...— me sonrojé de nuevo al terminar la frase. No podía evitar pensar en aquella chimenea con la gruesa alfombra frente a ella sin recordar "aquella" noche.

—Lo sé— murmuró él mientras sus largos dedos acariciaban mi cuello.—Yo tampoco puedo estar ahí sin acordarme de ti.

Sentía el aire más denso a nuestro alrededor. Si seguíamos así al entrar en el hotel dudaba que volviéramos a salir hasta mañana por la mañana como mínimo. Le eché un vistazo a la Aguja Espacial, despidiéndome silenciosamente de la cena. De pronto escuché la musical risa de Edward.

—Doctora Swan, que usted carezca de autocontrol no significa que a mí me suceda lo mismo— me besó rápidamente en los labios y, tomándome de la cintura, me condujo hacia la entrada del Vintage.— Te he prometido una cena a doscientos metros de altura y la vas a tener— afirmó.

¿Era yo tan evidente o sólo que él era bueno leyendo mis expresiones? Sonreí con timidez y meneé la cabeza. Supuse que ambas cosas.

La suite que nos esperaba superaba ampliamente a mi escasa imaginación. Me quedé parada como una estatua en el umbral de la habitación, mirando el interior con la cara de un niño en el día de Reyes. El interior era luminoso, amplio y la decoración era cálida. A través del amplio ventanal y a pesar de la escasa luz del crepúsculo destacaba la majestuosa vista de la Aguja Espacial. Las nubes acariciaban la línea del horizonte, amenazando descargar encima de nosotros toda el agua que habían reservado durante el día.

En aquel momento me elevé sobre el suelo y no pude evitar que se me escapara primero un grito y luego una carcajada. Edward me había tomado en sus brazos y entraba en la suite. Me depositó con suavidad en el suelo y le tomé de la mano para explorarla. Tras un pequeño recibidor había una sala con gran sofá y dos sillones dispuestos cerca de una falsa chimenea. Me ruboricé al mirar a la chimenea. _¿Hasta cuándo va a durar esa reacción de mi cuerpo?_. A la izquierda de la sala se abría la puerta que daba al dormitorio. Lo presidía una enorme cama de matrimonio, y disponía de otro enorme ventanal similar al de la salita contigua. La visión de la cama no hizo sino potenciar mi sensación de timidez. No me comprendía a mí misma. Había compartido muchos momentos íntimos con el hombre que, de pie a mi lado, me tomaba de la mano suavemente. ¿Por qué de pronto sentía como si fuera nuestra primera vez? Percibí la respiración de Edward, que de pronto era lenta y profunda.

—Voy a meter las maletas en la habitación— dijo con suavidad. Liberó mi mano y, giró sobre sus talones.

Aproveché para meterme en el baño. Era tan perfecto como el resto de la suite. Disponía de una amplia bañera con jacuzzi a la que se accedía por unos escalones. _Dioses_... a _quí cabemos los dos juntos._ Sentí un estremecimiento de placer en mi vientre _¡Contrólate, Isabella!_ A su lado había una ducha con columna de hidromasaje. Acaricié la suave y fría superficie de la mampara, y miré la hora en mi teléfono móvil. Ya me había duchado por la mañana, no necesitaba hacerlo. Tendría que ir arreglándome ya o llegaríamos tarde a la reserva del restaurante.

Me giré para ir a buscar mi maleta y choqué contra el duro cuerpo de mi novio, al que no había percibido a pesar de estar casi pegado a mi espalda. Reboté contra él de tal forma que tuvo que tomarme por la cintura para evitar que me cayera hacia atrás. Apoyé mis manos en su pecho y alcé la cara para recriminarle que no me hubiera avisado de su presencia, pero no pude hablar. Su expresión era contenida pero sus iris eran oscuros. Jadeé. Durante unos segundos nos quedamos paralizados, sólo sentía, sentíamos, el vertiginoso latido de mi corazón. Él no respiraba, y me di cuenta de que yo tampoco cuando sentí la imperiosa necesidad de inhalar una bocanada de aire. Él cerró los párpados durante unos instantes y suspiró. Al abrirlos vi que sus ojos volvían a tener el cálido tono ámbar.

—Me pones difícil lo del autocontrol echándote de esa manera en mis brazos, Bella— sonrió.

Iba a contestarle que si no se acercara tanto a mí o por lo menos avisara de ello no provocaría que mi conocida torpeza se manifestara, pero lo dejé en un rápido:

—Vale.

Abrí mi pequeña maleta y saqué el vestido que había traído, la ropa interior, los zapatos y mi neceser de maquillaje y me encerré en el baño. La cena en el cielo de Seattle empezaba a pender de un hilo tan fino que no habría podido soportar el peso de una araña, y esa era la mejor manera de evitar tentaciones por ambas partes.

Me puse el vestido, era quizá demasiado ligero para esa época del año pero el fin de semana nos había bendecido con temperaturas agradables y lo aproveché. Unas finas medias negras que me llegaban hasta la parte alta del muslo y unos zapatos de tacón completaban el conjunto. Me quité la goma de la coleta y peiné mis rebeldes ondas hasta que cayeron con suavidad por mi espalda. La imagen del espejo me devolvía una mirada brillante y unas mejillas sonrosadas producto del estado de excitación en el que me encontraba, por lo cual me limité a delinearme los ojos, ponerme sombra de ojos en marrón y beige, rimmel y pintarme los labios con un tono melocotón. Me miré en el espejo satisfecha con el resultado. Respiré profundamente, abrí la puerta del baño y me dirigí a la habitación. Supuse que Edward ya se habría arreglado. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme una nota sobre la mesa de la sala, donde distinguí la elegante caligrafía de mi novio.

_Bella, te espero en recepción._

_E._

Pues vaya. ¿Qué mosca le había picado ahora? Tomé mi bolso y la chaqueta y salí de la suite, un poco contrariada. Al salir del ascensor miré a mi alrededor buscando a Edward.

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

BPOV

—¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan?— me giré hacia donde provenía la voz y reconocí a James Watson. Iba acompañado de un hombre joven alto y moreno. Y bastante atractivo, por cierto. Ambos vestían smoking.

—Hola... James– él y yo estrechamos las manos. ¿Qué hacían en el hotel?

—Estamos en uno de los salones privados del hotel— dijo, contestando a mi silenciosa pregunta.— Nos hemos reunido algunos miembros del staff del Infantil con varias fundaciones privadas para conseguir apoyo a proyectos de investigación que se van a realizar en nuestro centro en un futuro próximo— señaló con la mano al hombre que había a su lado.— Te presento a Garret Randall, es uno de nuestros cirujanos pediátricos. Garret, esta es Bella Swan, la residente de pediatría que perdimos por error.

Tendí la mano al tal Garret y él me correspondió, manteniendo el contacto durante unos segundos más de lo esperado.

—Espero que no sea un error imposible de solucionar, Bella — sonrió de forma encantadora. En aquel momento percibí movimiento a mi lado y un posesivo brazo ciñéndose fuertemente a mi cintura.

—Bunas noches, James, Garret— Edward había aparecido de la nada y tendía la mano para saludar formalmente a ambos hombres.

Recordé que él había rotado durante unos meses por cirugía pediátrica del Hospital Infantil de Seattle, así que estaba claro de qué los conocía. Lo que no entendía era la frialdad con que chocaron las manos Garret y él. No me hubiera sorprendido si alguno de los dos luego se hubiera restregado la mano por la chaqueta.

—Bella, tenemos que irnos ya o perderemos la reserva. Garret, James – Edward saludó con la cabeza a uno y otro y sin esperar respuesta comenzó a tirar de mí hacia la puerta. Apenas pude despedirme con un gesto y una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Perdona— dije una vez cruzamos las puertas del hotel— ¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado? Primero desapareces de la habitación, luego apareces y te comportas como...

—Un borde— me interrumpió y yo asentí, suspirando. Seguíamos caminando en dirección a la Aguja, y Edward en ningún momento había aflojado su agarre.

—He preferido esperarte abajo porque _de veras_ quiero que cenes allí, conmigo. Cosa que habría sido imposible si hubiera estado en la habitación en el momento en que salías del baño vestida de esa forma— me acarició de pies a cabeza con la mirada y sentí calor — En cuanto a lo de la recepción, es una pequeña larga historia.

—Esas son las mejores—le pinché.

—De acuerdo— tomó aire con fuerza.— Ya sabes que roté durante unos meses por cirugía pediátrica del Infantil— asentí.— Mi relación con Garret era cordial, hasta que una de las residentes se fijó en mí. Se llamaba Kate, y él estaba colado por ella. Yo lo sabía por haberle leído los pensamientos, él no lo quería hacer evidente en aquel momento. Ya sabes que está muy mal visto que un adjunto y una residente tengan una relación— volví a asentir, eso no era diferente de mi país.

—¿Y qué pasó?— sentí una punzada de celos al pensar que la atracción de Kate por Edward pudiera haber sido correspondida.

—Que le gusté a Kate y ella sí se encargó de que fuera algo evidente, ante la impotencia de Garret, quien no podía competir conmigo sin quedar mal ante sus compañeros. Él estaba esperando a que ella, que era residente de último año, acabara la especialidad para cortejarla.

—Que sepas que eres el único hombre que conozco que aún usa la palabra _cortejar_ , deberías decir ligársela o algo así— bromeé.— Pero tú no tienes la culpa de estar tan bueno— continué, y él sonrió ampliamente.

—Como si hubiera algo racional en los sentimientos, Bella— replicó, negando con la cabeza.

Ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, el ascensor para subir al restaurante. Sólo estaba permitido el acceso a quien iba con reserva confirmada. Subimos en silencio, acompañados por un pequeño grupo de personas. Una vez en el local nos acompañaron a nuestra mesa, situada al lado del ventanal, como Edward me había prometido. El lugar estaba atestado, y aún así nuestra mesa estaba lo suficientemente separada del resto para darnos un ambiente muy íntimo.

—Ahora sé por qué le caes mal a Garret... los celos son una buena razón ¿Pero por qué te cae mal él? — inquirí, abriendo la carta que nos acababa de entregar el maitre.

—No me caía mal... hasta ahora— contestó él mirando la carta fijamente. Alargué la mano y se la retiré, alzando una ceja.— Está bien... es que no me ha gustado lo que pensaba cuando te saludaba. No se ha cortado un pelo y te aseguro que tiene una imaginación muy gráfica— me miró frunciendo el ceño, al tiempo que yo me sonrojaba.

—Entonces lo suyo con Kate no prosperó.

—Pues por lo que he leído en su cabeza al final prosperó. Llevan un tiempo saliendo, pero al parecer la relación ya no es tan fantástica. Pero eso no le da permiso a ese Donjuán para pensar ciertas cosas sobre mi chica.

—Él no sabía que soy tu chica.

—Ha seguido pensándolo hasta que hemos desaparecido por la puerta, Bella. Y ya estaba claro que estamos juntos— replicó secamente.

—Está bien, cambiemos de tema— contesté dulcemente, no quería discutir con él por una tontería.— En esta carta hay platos con un aspecto delicioso. No sé qué pedir.

—Yo sí sé qué pedir, y no está en la carta— murmuró él. Alcé la mirada y me quedé sin respiración ante la intensidad del deseo que se reflejaba en sus ojos. En aquel momento se aproximó la maitre.

—¿Han decidido ya los señores?

—Me parece que pediré una ensalada Skycity y un pastel de verduras de temporada. Ah, también agua y una copa de Merlot Leonetti del 2004— dije en un hilo de voz, sin poder dejar de mirar a Edward.

—¿Y el señor?

—Yo no tomaré nada, gracias— Edward le devolvió la carta sonriendo pero sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

—¿Está seguro? Servimos medias raciones si lo que sucede es que tiene poco apetito— la camarera era insistente. Y no me gustaba cómo miraba a Edward.

—No se preocupe. Ahora no tengo apetito— la miró durante un par de segundos, sonriendo, ante lo cual ella parpadeó varias veces— Comeré más tarde— añadió lentamente, mirándome con fuego en los ojos. La sangre se agolpó en mis mejillas mientras la camarera emitía un leve carraspeo y se marchaba un tanto precipitadamente.

—Has asustado a la camarera.

—Mejor. Se estaba poniendo demasiado insistente— repuso, sin variar la intensidad de su expresión.

—Si no dejas de atormentarme con esa mirada, creo que no podré comer. La verdad es que me están entrando unas ganas tremendas de salir de aquí— susurré. Él suavizó la fuerza de sus ojos y me tomó de las manos.

—No. Quiero que disfrutes del lugar, de la comida y de la vista... incluso con la lluvia es hermosa— entonces miré hacia fuera y comprobé que una fina lluvia había hecho su aparición.

—Ya tardaba. Por lo menos hemos disfrutado de un buen clima hasta el momento— suspiré, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos.

El resto de la cena, mi cena, transcurrió en una amena charla. A petición suya, le conté a Edward historias de cuando era niña. Le gustaba mucho escuchar todo lo relativo a mi vida antes de conocerle.

—Siempre quise tener un hermanito, pero Renée tuvo una infección uterina poco después de tenerme, y le tuvieron que hacer una histerectomía. Ya sabes, seguramente fue el "síndrome del recomendado".

—Lo sé, todas las complicaciones más raras aparecen en el personal sanitario. Ese síndrome no es una leyenda. Lo siento por Renéé.

Bebí un trago del estupendo vino tinto que nos habían servido. Tenía que controlarme o Edward tendría que llevarme en brazos al hotel. Aunque no era mala idea... _dios, contrólate, lujuriosa._

—Sí, lo pasó mal, y yo no ayudé con mi insistencia durante años en pedirle un hermanito— me encogí de hombros.— Así que me apuntaron a diversas actividades, para que me relacionara con niños de mi edad. ¡Hasta me apuntaron a ballet! Llorarías si me vieras bailar, si la tierra pudiera abrirse y tragarme lo haría— sonreí negando con la cabeza, mientras me metía un trozo de pastel de verduras en la boca. Estaba realmente delicioso.

—No lloraría. Si no pudiera conseguir que bailaras bien sería mi falta, no la tuya— repuso. Sonreí y pensé para mis adentros que ni siquiera él conseguiría el milagro de que mis pies se coordinaran al bailar.— ¿Cuál era tu hobby favorito, entonces?

—La actividad que más me gustaba de las que me apuntaron fue un curso de astronomía de verano. Disfruté aprendiendo a manejar un telescopio, y a mirar el cielo, las constelaciones... ahora ya se me ha olvidado cómo son las estrellas. No recuerdo una noche completamente despejada desde que vine aquí hace meses— sonreí un poco triste.

—Sí, yo también las echo de menos... Bella, podemos ir a buscarlas— dijo con súbita pasión.— Podemos irnos de viaje a otros sitios, quiero redescubrir el mundo contigo, Seattle jamás me ha parecido una ciudad tan atractiva como estas horas en que la he visitado a tu lado.

—Pero no podemos... tienes que huir del sol— repuse, confundida.

—El sol no va a hacer que me transforme en una antorcha, amor. Sólo tengo que evitar permanecer demasiado tiempo bajo sus rayos porque me va debilitando, pero a mi edad puedo aguantar casi una hora. No quiero que te sientas limitada por estar conmigo.

—¡No! No me siento limitada... bueno, en algunas cosas sí, pero me compensa todo lo que me das— le tomé las manos y me las apretó.

—Desearía poder dártelo todo. Desearía que no echaras nada de menos por estar conmigo.

—Ya me lo das todo, Edward. Y tú tienes mi cuerpo, y mi alma— susurré perdiéndome en su mirada.

—¿Desean algo de postre? —la camarera cortarrollos me sobresaltó con su pregunta. Me tendió la pequeña carta y le eché un vistazo rápido mientras ella recogía los platos.

—La tarta "Tentación de chocolate", por favor— le tendí la carta algo bruscamente por haber explotado nuestra burbuja. Ella la tomó y miró a mi novio por unos breves instantes, como esperando que aún fuera a pedirle algo de comer, pero suspiró y se retiró.

—Ha parado de llover— dijo él, mirando por el ventanal pensativamente. Admiré su perfil mientras intentaba interpretar su expresión. Parecía preocupado, pero él era mucho mejor que yo ocultando sus emociones.

—Un dólar por tus pensamientos— dije, repitiendo la frase que él me dijera horas antes. Volvió su atención a mí y sonrió misteriosamente.

Iba a protestar por su silencio cuando en aquel momento la camarera dejó el plato del postre delante de mí. El nombre era muy apropiado, porque sólo mirar esa obra de arte de la repostería era pecado. Cogí una cucharada y me la puse en la boca. Al sentir el dulce sabor llenando mi boca cerré los ojos y se me escapó un gemido involuntario. Cuando los abrí Edward estaba mirándome febrilmente. Percibí el calor en la piel de mi rostro y me mordí el labio. Él se removió en la silla e inspiró profundamente. Tomé una segunda cucharada y la metí con mucha lentitud en mi boca, volviendo a cerrar los párpados durante unos segundos. Cuando los volví a abrir una de sus manos aferraba con fuerza el borde de la mesa, que casi podía oír crujir, y la otra estaba tensa como una garra sobre la servilleta. Su mirada se movía entre mi boca y mis ojos, brillante y oscura. En aquel momento pensé que lo más prudente era parar. Pero no podía. Tomé una nueva cucharada y observé cómo él seguía hipnotizado el pedazo de tarta desde el plato hasta mi boca. Mi mano tembló y antes de que el dulce llegase a mis labios cayó sobre el mantel. Tomé el pedazo entre dos dedos, lo deposité en el borde del plato y me llevé la mano a la boca, lamiendo el chocolate con un nuevo gemido de placer. Edward me tomó la mano y la apartó de mi boca, llamando a la camarera con la mano libre.

—Todavía no he terminado —protesté débilmente. Su mano sujetaba la mía con firmeza y mi respiración se hizo superficial.

—La cuenta, por favor— dijo cuando se acercó la joven. Habló educadamente pero sin apartar sus abrasadores ojos de los míos.

Subimos al ascensor sin que Edward me soltara de la mano. Había en él media docena de personas además de nosotros, todos volviendo de la velada en el restaurante. Busqué su mirada pero él se dedicó a mirar hacia el techo del ascensor. En cuanto llegamos a la planta baja y se abrieron las puertas se lanzó hacia la calle, casi arrastrándome en dirección a nuestro hotel.

—Edward, se puede saber q... –no pude continuar. Me había tomado en brazos y sin darme cuenta me encontré contra la pared de un callejón cercano al hotel. Miré hacia los lados para situarme. Unos contenedores tapaban la vista desde la calle. Pensé que debían ser del propio hotel. Edward estaba de pie frente a mí respirando dificultosamente, y a pesar de la escasa luz del callejón pude ver el deseo encendiendo sus ojos. Apoyó una mano a cada lado de mi cabeza; estaba presa entre sus brazos y su cuerpo. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, esperando su siguiente movimiento.

—Bella, ¿qué pretendes? Ha faltado poco para que te tumbara encima de la mesa del restaurante y te follara delante de toda esa gente— susurró apretando su frente contra la mía.

—Lo siento – musité.

No se me ocurrió nada más original. Lo cierto es que sentirme tan deseada por él me hacía comportarme de forma que a veces ni yo misma me reconocía. En cierta forma su deseo me hacía sentír poderosa, y como una pequeña tirana quería probar hasta dónde llegaba mi poder. Y a veces me pasaba... como ahora.

De repente me tomó ambas muñecas con una sola de sus manos y las sujetó sobre mi cabeza.

—¿Lo siento? Eso no es suficiente – siseó, rozándome el cuello con sus labios. Me estremecí.

Tomó el bordillo de mi falda y lo subió, introduciendo la mano libre por debajo, acariciando mi piel. Yo llevaba puestas unas medias hasta medio muslo. Acarició la blonda de la prenda, y siguió subiendo. Jadeé cuando sus dedos fríos se introdujeron entre la seda de la ropa interior y mi piel.

—¿Qué haces?—susurré mirando a ambos lados y por encima nuestro para asegurarme de que nadie estuviera mirándonos.

—Sólo quiero que te sientas como yo— murmuró con el más intenso anhelo reflejado en su rostro.

Sentí uno de sus dedos invadiendo mi interior y me mordí el labio para no gritar. Intenté zafarme de su agarre pero fue completamente imposible. Él curvó el dedo y lo movió despacio por mi interior, torturándome. Sentí fluir mi humedad entre las piernas y él dibujó una sonrisa indecente. Mi vientre se contraía casi dolorosamente por el deseo, mientras reprimía un gemido. Él acercó su boca a la mía y me besó con sensualidad, su lengua me acariciaba y me torturaba tanto como su mano en mi interior.

—Para— supliqué, separando mi boca de la suya, jadeando.— Ya he comprendido el mensaje.

—No puedo parar. Estás tan mojada que me muero por probarte— diciendo esto se agachó, me quitó las braguitas y de un solo movimiento colocó mis piernas sobre sus hombros, apoyándome contra la pared. Hundió su boca en mí sin piedad. Yo apenas era consciente de la dureza y humedad de la pared que tenía detrás de mí. Sólo existía la boca de Edward, su lengua, sus dientes. Me llevé una mano a la boca y me la mordí, porque lo que él me hacía me estaba volviendo loca y necesitaba gritar, pero no debía.

—Joder, Edward, ¿quieres matarme?— gemí, cerrando los párpados con fuerza, enredando una mano en sus cabellos, y mordiéndome el puño. Sentí su aliento contra mi hipersensible piel cuando rió por lo bajo.

—Quiero devorar hasta la última gota de tu excitación, amor, pero te dejaré viva.

Abrí los ojos y miré hacia abajo. La negrura de su lujuria se clavó en mi interior y me hizo arder, consumiéndome. ¿Cuándo iba a parar esta tortura? ¿Se podía morir de placer? Mordí más fuertemente mi puño y sentí el sabor de mi sangre en la boca. Mis entrañas se contraían, un placer tan intenso y doloroso que apenas podía respirar.

No esperaba lo que sucedió al siguiente instante. Edward separó un momento su cara de entre mis piernas e inspiró profundamente clavando sus pupilas en mis ojos. Oh, dios, la reconocía, era "esa" expresión. Mi corazón se desbocó y escuché un gruñido que me llegó desde lo más profundo de su pecho. Cerré los ojos cuando noté su lengua lamerme la ingle y lo siguiente que sentí fue un latigazo de placer que me convulsionó todo el cuerpo, una, y otra vez, en oleadas que no cesaban, mientras sentía que caía, caía en un pozo sin fondo, pero no me importaba, porque estaba en sus brazos.

En sus brazos... cuando abrí los ojos Edward me observaba con una extraña expresión en la cara, mezcla de varias emociones. Deseo. Amor. Culpabilidad. Levanté una mano y le acaricié el rostro.

—Lo siento— susurró. Miré atentamente sus ojos y lo comprendí.

—Me has mordido— él asintió lentamente.

—Te he tomado sin pedirte permiso. Me juré a mí mismo que si lo volvía a hacer sería si ambos lo deseábamos, como la primera vez, y ni siquiera te lo he pedido. He olido la sangre de tu mano y he perdido el control. Lo siento— repitió.

No sabía qué decirle. Lo que experimentaba cuando él bebía de mi sangre era tan intenso que no se podía comparar a otras sensaciones, pero pensándolo con la cabeza fría no era muy sano estar sufriendo sangrías repetitivas. Además, Edward confiaba mucho en su autocontrol y perderlo le hacía sentirse débil, y lo que era peor, cuestionarse mi seguridad a su lado. Una parte de mí, quizá la más pervertida, veía claro que él, mi amor, estaba sufriendo por lo que acababa de hacer, y no estaba de acuerdo porque justamente eso me había llevado a tocar el cielo. Y esa parte fue la que ganó finalmente cuando acuné su cara entre mis manos.

—Te quiero. Y me haces muy feliz, me hace feliz entregarme a ti en todos los sentidos. No sabes lo que siento cuando bebes de mí, es algo... es tan placentero que parece insoportable.

—Entonces sentimos lo mismo. Pero yo no debería perder el control, tu seguridad depende de eso.

—Edward, no...— me besó en los labios interrumpiendo lo que iba a decirle y me ayudó a levantarme, colocándome bien la ropa.

—Bella, seguiremos hablando en el hotel— dijo.— Será mucho más cómodo y seguro.

—De acuerdo— repuse a regañadientes.

Intenté no pensar en la pinta que debía llevar yo con la ropa bastante arrugada, y en que no llevábamos unas buenas gafas de sol para tapar los rojizos iris de mi novio vampiro. ¿Pero quién iba a pensar que nos harían falta unas gafas de sol en Seattle?

 


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31

EPOV

Llegué al ascensor esquivando cualquier presencia humana. Bella habría llegado ya a nuestra habitación. Habíamos decidido volver separados y ella se marchó primero. Yo no tenía forma segura de evitar encuentros si iba a su ritmo, y el color de mis ojos en estos momentos era más que extraño. Una vez dentro del ascensor levanté la vista y miré al hombre del espejo. Mi alma cayó a mis pies sin poder evitar los negros recuerdos de mi pasado. La primera vez que bebí de Bella no me había visto los ojos. Hacía tiempo que no veía esa expresión y me avergoncé de mí, de lo que acababa de hacerle al ser que amaba más en el mundo. De pronto me asaltó el temor antes de abrir la puerta. Podía soportar mi propio desprecio, pero no el suyo. ¿Qué pensaría ella de mí?

Cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación estaba deprimido, de mal humor, e irritado conmigo mismo por mi carencia de control. Era un egoísta y no podía renunciar a estar con Bella, pero veía que tampoco podía garantizar que ella estaba segura conmigo y eso era un pensamiento que me torturaba. Me avergonzaba de mí mismo.

Qué manera más estúpida de estropear una velada deliciosa.

La luz de la habitación estaba muy atenuada. Me llegaba el sonido del agua desde el cuarto de baño y al entrar en la habitación vi que la ropa de Bella estaba doblada encima de una silla. Incluida la ropa interior. Desde la distancia podía oler sus braguitas, me acerqué y las tomé en mis manos. Casi me volví loco de deseo al oler en la misma prenda los dos aromas que más me enloquecían, la húmeda excitación de Bella y su sangre. Mi culpabilidad estaba desapareciendo arrastrada por la fuerza de mis instintos. Estaba embriagado, necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba controlarme, y dejando la prenda donde estaba salí al balcón.

Estaba volviendo a llover pero no me importaba mojarme, me ayudaba a sentir de nuevo el dominio de mi propio cuerpo. Las luces de la ciudad parpadeaban bajo la fina lluvia y por un momento pensé que yo también echaba de menos mirar las estrellas. Sentí el latido de Bella acercarse a mí, sus brazos rodeándome la cintura, su cuerpo adherirse al mío.

—Te vas a resfriar— su broma apenas sonó como un susurro.— Ven— dijo, tomando mi mano y tirando de ella. Me fijé en que llevaba puesto uno de los albornoces del hotel.

—Bella, yo...—me silenció colocando sus dedos sobre mis labios mientras con la otra mano cerraba la puerta de la terraza.

—Antes no me has dejado hablar. Aún es mi turno— dijo, plantada frente a mí, mirándome con aquellos ojos tan profundos.

—No era buen momento... allá en el callejón. Tú sí te puedes resfriar— me disculpé.

—Sí, la verdad es que me entra frío sólo de verte con esta ropa mojada— dijo muy seria.— Te ayudaré a quitártela. Mientras quiero que me escuches bien, Edward.

Me retiró la chaqueta y comenzó a desabotonarme la camisa, lentamente. Observé sus manos blancas y finas trabajando.

—¿Sabes qué me pasa estos últimos meses? Que es como si hubiera empezado a vivir. Es como si mi vida anterior, mis amigos, mis recuerdos... todo estuviera en blanco y negro. Sólo Charlie y Renée me atan a esa vida. Mi verdadera existencia empezó el día que llegué a Forks. Mi amistad con Ángela, el hospital, mis compañeros... todo es más real, más nítido, como si lo de antes fuera un sueño. Porque por encima de todo estás tú. Tú... –hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras y agitó bruscamente la cabeza— dios, qué cursi va a sonar esto pero no sé otra manera de decirlo... tú has iluminado mi existencia. Tú eres mi vida, Edward. ¿No lo ves? Estoy hecha para ti. Y acepto lo que eres con todas sus consecuencias.— Diciendo esto me retiró la camisa y empezó a deshacerse de mi cinturón. La escuchaba, sin respirar, atento a cada una de sus palabras, su modulación, su significado. Mis ojos iban de los suyos al resto de su cara, estudiando cada uno de sus cambios expresivos.

—Quiero sentir que soy tuya, y no me importa, ¿me escuchas, cabezota?—dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos y clavándome su cálida mirada— no me importa que bebas de mí. No es sólo por el casi insoportable placer que me haces sentir, es también la sensación que me queda después. Es como mezclarme contigo, saber que una parte de mí corre por tus venas... lo sabes, ¿verdad? –la abracé con fuerza, apretándola contra mi pecho. Estallaba de felicidad al escuchar sus palabras pero no podía dejarme llevar, no podía olvidar.

—Bella... amor mío... es peligroso para ti que yo pierda el control. Nunca me crees cuando te lo digo.

—Edward, estás exagerando, como siempre. Si me hubieras pedido beber de mí te habría dicho que sí y tú eso lo sabes. Por eso te has dejado llevar— se soltó de mi abrazo y agachándose me quitó los pantalones y los boxer en un solo movimiento. Por un momento pensé que había usado velocidad vampírica, y sonreí internamente ante la idea – Ven, Edward.— Tiró de mi mano y abrió la puerta del baño.

Una nube de vapor se escapó del interior y nos sumergimos dentro. El jacuzzi estaba preparado, y no sólo eso, el iPod de Bella tenía un pequeño altavoz incorporado. La miré admirado. Sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos se estiró un poco para darle al "play" del aparato.

—¿Intenta seducirme, doctora Swan?— pregunté alzando una ceja. Como única respuesta ella sonrió tímidamente.

Bella se quitó el albornoz y siguió tirando de mi mano hasta que ambos estuvimos dentro del jacuzzi. Entonces se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí y empezó a besarme la cara, el cuello, los hombros. Mi excitación no tardó en hacerse notoria al tiempo que cualquier sentimiento de culpa se esfumaba con el vapor. Sus manos me acariciaron dulcemente el pecho, el abdomen... cerré los párpados abandonándome a lo que me hacían sentir mientras iban siguiendo hacia abajo, y escuché un levísimo siseo cuando su mano derecha tocó el agua.

—¿Te duele?— pregunté tomando la mano que ella misma se había mordido.

—Sólo me ha escocido un poco al tocar el agua.

—Déjame ver— dije, examinando la herida.

Me había concentrado en la deliciosa sangre que fluía de la suave piel de su ingle y había olvidado la mano. Observé un hematoma en su dedo índice y dos pequeñas incisiones superficiales. La escasa sangre que había brotado de esa herida había sido suficiente para terminar de enajenarme y empujarme a morderle la vena que tenía más cercana... la femoral. Suspiré y alcé la vista. Bella me miraba con cierta vergüenza.— Se supone que aquí el que muerde soy yo – bromeé curvando mis labios.

—Era eso o gritar... no sé qué te parecía mejor opción dadas las circunstancias. Ah...—jadeó al sentir mi boca y mi lengua sobre su mano. Lo hacía para curarle la herida pero su respiración se estaba agitando y sus latidos golpeaban con fuerza su pecho. Su reacción y el sabor de su piel hacían que mi erección fuera ya tan dolorosa que no podía esperar a hundirme en ella.

—Si vuelve a suceder prefiero que me muerdas a mí— la tomé de las nalgas y la desplacé más cerca de mi dureza. Se le escapó un leve suspiro al sentirme tan cerca.

—¿Quieres decir que volverá a suceder?—me miró a través de sus largas pestañas, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Pervertida —murmuré, mordiéndole suavemente un dedo.

—Pervertidor— devolvió en un susurro.

—Si me provocas lo suficiente, y parece que disfrutas con ello, volverá a suceder. Y tú serás la responsable de las consecuencias – advertí.

Entonces de un solo movimiento la alcé y la coloqué sobre mí; me fui introduciendo en ella despacio, disfrutando de cada milímetro que avanzaba entre sus abrasadoras paredes. La abracé por la cintura, disfrutando del tacto de su piel desnuda, tibia y húmeda en contacto con la mía, del latido de su corazón golpeando mi pecho. Ella se acercó más y, rodeándome el cuello con sus brazos, reclinó su cabeza con abandono sobre uno de ellos. Repartí besos suaves por toda la línea de su cuello, inspirando sobre su piel, llenándome de su olor. Bella empezó a moverse suavemente al sentirme completamente dentro de ella.

—No. No te muevas— pedí con dulzura. Quería frenar el tiempo, quedarme así para siempre, dentro de ella, abrazado a ella y por ella. Ella gimió levemente protestando y sonreí sobre su piel— Sshhh. Déjate llevar.

Percibía el sonido del aire y el suave movimiento de su pecho al respirar, y en aquel silencio podía escuchar la sangre fluyendo bajo su piel. Todo su cuerpo me hablaba y en silencio me proclamaba su amor. Puse mis manos sobre sus caderas y las mecí con suavidad pero con firmeza, sintiendo el tormento que sus cada vez más apretadas paredes imponían contra mi miembro. Ella se dejó llevar dócilmente, su aliento cerca de mi cuello, cada vez más superficial, cada vez más quejumbroso. La presión en mi vientre me hacía sentir la urgencia de acelerar el ritmo pero me controlé. Quería más de ella.

—Oh, Edward— casi sollozó.

Ninguna música podía compararse a este sonido, mi alma vibraba cuando ella cantaba su placer. Deslizó sus manos alrededor de mis hombros, mis brazos, buscando las mías, liberándolas de sus caderas y entrelazándolas con las suyas. Se irguió y me miró al interior de los ojos, clavándome sus ojos profundos, húmedos y brillantes de amor y deseo. Con nuestros dedos entrelazados nos movimos uno con el otro, sincronizadamente.

—¿No decías que nadie podía hacer que bailaras? Estás danzando conmigo— susurré contra su boca, que se curvó al escucharme. Lamí sus labios entreabiertos y su boca me abrió paso. Mi lengua y la suya se entrelazaron con dulzura, siguiendo el ritmo de nuestros cuerpos.

—Edward—gimió y se separó de mi boca una fracción de centímetro.— No puedo más. Lo necesito.

—¿El qué necesitas, amor?— la apremié, mientras lamía un punto debajo de su oreja, aquél que la volvía loca.

—A ti. Más profundo. Más fuerte— se quejó fuertemente.

—¿Y cómo se pide?— la mortifiqué.

—Por favor— casi chirrió su voz mientras contraía el interior de su pelvis contra mi erección.

Liberé sus manos y ella las entrelazó en mi nuca. La tomé de las caderas y me moví profundizando la invasión de su cuerpo. Ambos gemimos con fuerza. Me sumergí en su mirada chocolate y ella se perdió en mis ojos, mientras salía y volvía a introducirme en ella, una y otra vez, aumentando el ritmo. Ella sincronizó sus movimientos con los míos intentando aumentar el roce pero yo no se lo permitía.

—Voy a hacer que vuelvas a desmayarte, amor— dije, y bajando la cabeza tomé uno de sus pezones entre mis labios, succionando y mordiendo, lamiendo y rozando.

Ella gemía ya totalmente abandonada a sus sensaciones, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los párpados. Hasta que su cuerpo explotó.

—¡Edward!— gritó, y se arqueó bruscamente hacia atrás, temblando.

Sentí su convulsión en mi miembro y ya no pude controlarme más. Mi orgasmo se liberó y me golpeó con tanta fuerza que creí que sería yo el que se desmayaría. Me vertí en su interior abrazándola con fuerza, queriendo fundirme con ella en ese instante íntimo, momento en el cual ella se convulsionó por segunda vez y me mordió el cuello con fuerza ahogando un segundo grito sobre mi piel. Las descargas de placer sacudieron nuestros cuerpos una y otra vez, golpeándonos como las oleadas de un mar embravecido. Cuando la marea se retiró y nuestra jadeante respiración se calmó acaricié a la mujer que amaba recorriendo su espalda de arriba abajo. Estaba completamente exhausta, derrumbada sobre mí, y creo que se mantenía erguida sólo porque yo la sujetaba. Pero noté que aún estaba consciente. Chasqueé la lengua fingiendo disgusto.

—Vamos a repetirlo, amor. No he conseguido que pierdas la conciencia – murmuré.

—Mmmm.

—Si no me dices que no, lo haré. Ni siquiera he salido de ti y noto que casi vuelvo a estar preparado— añadí pícaro.

—Mmmm— contestó ella elevando el tono un poco más.

—Vale, en la escala de coma de Glasgow eso es casi equivalente al desmayo— añadí con petulancia.

Lo cierto es que no había mentido, mi cuerpo estaba ya listo para un segundo asalto y así se lo demostró. Cuando Bella lo notó toda su astenia desapareció y se irguió bruscamente, mirándome con los ojos como platos.

—Te lo advertí — hice una mueca como disculpándome. Me moví dispuesto a abandonar su cálido refugio pero ella me detuvo. Esta vez fui yo quien la miré con los ojos como platos, al tiempo que ella se mordía el labio inferior.— ¿Eres insaciable?

—No tanto como usted, doctor Cullen— susurró con voz ronca, entrecerrando los párpados.

—Si mañana no puedes caminar no te quejes— la reprendí sonriendo mientras empezaba a mecerme con su cuerpo, de nuevo.

—Lo prometo— aseveró ella y envolviéndome, me clavó las uñas en la espalda. Suspiré.

BPOV

— Buenos días, amor— sentí los labios de Edward posarse en mi hombro, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, una de sus piernas encima las mías y la otra enredada entre mis tobillos.

Mis ojos no me obedecían. Mis músculos se negaban a funcionar, pero existían, porque si no no me dolerían, pensé con lógica. Sobre todo los de cintura para abajo. La conciencia fue llenando mi presente, y recordé la noche anterior. Todo. Desde la cena al jacuzzi, pasando por el callejón. Y el mordisco. Por lo menos esta vez no estaba en un sitio visible, volví a pensar con lógica aplastante. Estaba tan extenuada que no podía sentir nada más que una tremenda laxitud. Ni pudor, ni excitación, ni lujuria. ¿Se habría terminado ya mi dosis semanal de esta? A lo mejor ya no volvía a desear a mi novio hasta dentro de... ¿un par de días?

—Dormilona. No sabía si despertarte, pero creí que querrías aprovechar el domingo para continuar haciendo turismo— movió una mano y me rozó un pezón con ligereza. De inmediato el interior de mi pelvis se contrajo de excitación.

Como si él se hubiera dado cuenta sonrió ladeado. _Insaciable_. Era una adicta sin remedio, y comprendí que jamás tendría suficiente de él. Cuanto más me daba, más necesitaba. Él era mi droga. Intenté conectar mi mente racional, que era evidente que tardaba más en despertar que mis apetitos sexuales. Estaba en Seattle con Edward. Habíamos venido a hacer turismo. Lo demás podíamos hacerlo en casa... o en cualquier sitio. Vamos, Bella... uno, dos, ¡tres!

Me levanté de la cama de un salto y corrí hacia el baño sin mirar atrás para no dejarme arrastrar por la tentación.

—¡Turismo!—exclamé. Antes de cerrar la puerta pude escuchar su risa.

* * *

—Me ha encantado el Centro de Ciencias, y la exposición sobre Harry Potter estaba muy bien montada. ¿Te ha gustado?—lo miré.

—Me ha gustado ver cómo disfrutabas— apartó la vista de la carretera y sonrió mirándome. El clima nos había bendecido de nuevo con tan sólo un leve chubasco y volvíamos a Forks por una carretera poco transitada y casi seca.

Edward me dejó en mi casa y se marchó a la suya para arreglarse para la fiesta de Anne. Esta me había amenazado con volverme a llevar de compras si no me presentaba en su casa engalanada de la cabeza a los pies. Algún día tendría que presentarle a Alice, seguro que harían buenas migas.

Angela no estaba en casa. Cuando entré en mi habitación encontré una nota sobre la cama donde me decía que pasaría el día entero fuera con Jake y que llegaría directamente a la fiesta.

Abrí mi armario. Ahora ya no parecía una gran cavidad inútil excavada en la pared sino que tenía bastante contenido. Como no hacía nada de frío elegí un vestido fino y escotado, de punto en distintos tonos grises, unas medias a juego y unos zapatos de tacón. Me vestí sin ponerme los zapatos, bastante iba a tener que sufrirlos en la fiesta como para querer prolongar la tortura. Me arreglé el cabello, marcando las ondas naturales con la ayuda de la plancha del pelo, y me maquillé con suavidad.

Me senté en la cama y me incliné para colocarme uno de los zapatos. Cuando levanté la vista vi a alguien apoyado en el umbral de mi puerta y grité involuntariamente.

—¡Edward! Tienes que dejar de entrar así en mi casa. ¡Podías haberme avisado de que estabas aquí!— le increpé mientras él reía a carcajada limpia. —¿Quieres que muera de un infarto?—fruncí el ceño. Mi corazón retumbaba en mi pecho. En un instante lo tenía arrodillado enfrente de mí.

—No digas eso— me reprendió, a veces no toleraba según qué tipo de bromas sobre mi muerte. Tomó en su mano el zapato que aún no me había puesto y lo encajó delicadamente en mi pie como si yo fuera una moderna cenicienta y él mi príncipe.

—En serio, no me des estos sustos—observé que llevaba puesta una camisa blanca de lino sin corbata y un traje gris de tejido fino. Me lo bebí con la mirada, debía ser pecado contemplar tanta belleza. Advirtiendo mi expresión desplazó las manos hacia arriba por la cara interna de mis piernas y se detuvo al llegar a las rodillas, separándolas un poco.

—Si aún estás nerviosa conozco una forma de relajarte— era el diablo de la lujuria tentándome. Y luego la insaciable era yo. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano decidí que era hora de irnos a casa de Anne, si llegábamos tarde me asesinaría.

—Sátiro— sonreí mientras le echaba para atrás con un pie apoyado en su hombro. Dio un salto felino mientras se incorporaba, como si yo por un momento pudiera haberle hecho caer. Sentí una oleada de deseo como cada vez que le veía hacer esas cosas.

Como cada vez que le veía hacer _cualquier_ cosa, para qué engañarme.

Estaba oscureciendo cuando llegamos a casa de Anne. Edward aparcó en el lugar dispuesto para ello y me tomó de la cintura. De esta forma nos dirigimos hacia la fiesta. El lugar estaba iluminado por hileras de bombillas y farolillos de colores distribuidas por encima y alrededor del camino de entrada, el campo de baloncesto que hacía las veces de pista de baile y el espacioso jardín. Varias mesas estaban distribuidas en el exterior de la casa, todas surtidas de apetitosos platos. Desde luego Mónica tenía razón: Anne echaba la casa por la ventana el día de su cumpleaños. Conforme nos adentramos por el sendero del jardín fuimos saludando a conocidos. Anne y Paul se acercaron a recibirnos cogidos de la mano.

—Vaya, ya es oficial. Estás fuera del mercado — bromeó Edward.

—Serás jodido, tío. Tú ni siquiera llegaste a entrar en el mercado y ya estás fuera. Dime cómo se come eso —se burló el anestesista.

—La estaba esperando a ella— Edward sonrió ladeado, mirándome.

—¡Dios, alguien que os traiga un hipoglicemiante, tenéis la glucosa por las nubes!—bromeó Anne, rodando los ojos. Se la veía feliz.

—Anne, esto está genial— eché un vistazo admirativo a mi alrededor.

—Gracias. Este año aún lo he querido hacer mejor... al fin y al cabo es mi último año de especialidad. Y está todo previsto: si nos llueve, adentro está todo preparado para recibirnos.

—Por ahí llega Angela —levanté el brazo y agité la mano para saludarla.

En aquel momento entraba por la puerta del jardín mi amiga. Llevaba puesto un vestido color burdeos y un abrigo negro entallado por encima. Estaba preciosa y, quizá era porque yo lo sabía, pero me pareció que su cara estaba especialmente resplandeciente. Jake la abrazaba posesivamente, en su cara una expresión levemente recelosa. O quizá era que yo estaba a la defensiva con él. Ángela nos vio y tiró de Jake para acercarse a nosotros.

De forma inesperada Edward se deslizó delante de mí y extendió un brazo para impedirme que me moviera.

—No te muevas, Bella—murmuró tan bajo que apenas pude escucharlo.

Y entonces Jake se abalanzó hacia nosotros.

 

Capítulo 31

EPOV

Llegué al ascensor esquivando cualquier presencia humana. Bella habría llegado ya a nuestra habitación. Habíamos decidido volver separados y ella se marchó primero. Yo no tenía forma segura de evitar encuentros si iba a su ritmo, y el color de mis ojos en estos momentos era más que extraño. Una vez dentro del ascensor levanté la vista y miré al hombre del espejo. Mi alma cayó a mis pies sin poder evitar los negros recuerdos de mi pasado. La primera vez que bebí de Bella no me había visto los ojos. Hacía tiempo que no veía esa expresión y me avergoncé de mí, de lo que acababa de hacerle al ser que amaba más en el mundo. De pronto me asaltó el temor antes de abrir la puerta. Podía soportar mi propio desprecio, pero no el suyo. ¿Qué pensaría ella de mí?

Cuando abrí la puerta de la habitación estaba deprimido, de mal humor, e irritado conmigo mismo por mi carencia de control. Era un egoísta y no podía renunciar a estar con Bella, pero veía que tampoco podía garantizar que ella estaba segura conmigo y eso era un pensamiento que me torturaba. Me avergonzaba de mí mismo.

Qué manera más estúpida de estropear una velada deliciosa.

La luz de la habitación estaba muy atenuada. Me llegaba el sonido del agua desde el cuarto de baño y al entrar en la habitación vi que la ropa de Bella estaba doblada encima de una silla. Incluida la ropa interior. Desde la distancia podía oler sus braguitas, me acerqué y las tomé en mis manos. Casi me volví loco de deseo al oler en la misma prenda los dos aromas que más me enloquecían, la húmeda excitación de Bella y su sangre. Mi culpabilidad estaba desapareciendo arrastrada por la fuerza de mis instintos. Estaba embriagado, necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba controlarme, y dejando la prenda donde estaba salí al balcón.

Estaba volviendo a llover pero no me importaba mojarme, me ayudaba a sentir de nuevo el dominio de mi propio cuerpo. Las luces de la ciudad parpadeaban bajo la fina lluvia y por un momento pensé que yo también echaba de menos mirar las estrellas. Sentí el latido de Bella acercarse a mí, sus brazos rodeándome la cintura, su cuerpo adherirse al mío.

-Te vas a resfriar- su broma apenas sonó como un susurro.- Ven- dijo, tomando mi mano y tirando de ella. Me fijé en que llevaba puesto uno de los albornoces del hotel.

-Bella, yo...-me silenció colocando sus dedos sobre mis labios mientras con la otra mano cerraba la puerta de la terraza.

-Antes no me has dejado hablar. Aún es mi turno- dijo, plantada frente a mí, mirándome con aquellos ojos tan profundos.

-No era buen momento... allá en el callejón. Tú sí te puedes resfriar- me disculpé.

-Sí, la verdad es que me entra frío sólo de verte con esta ropa mojada- dijo muy seria.- Te ayudaré a quitártela. Mientras quiero que me escuches bien, Edward.

Me retiró la chaqueta y comenzó a desabotonarme la camisa, lentamente. Observé sus manos blancas y finas trabajando.

-¿Sabes qué me pasa estos últimos meses? Que es como si hubiera empezado a vivir. Es como si mi vida anterior, mis amigos, mis recuerdos... todo estuviera en blanco y negro. Sólo Charlie y Renée me atan a esa vida. Mi verdadera existencia empezó el día que llegué a Forks. Mi amistad con Ángela, el hospital, mis compañeros... todo es más real, más nítido, como si lo de antes fuera un sueño. Porque por encima de todo estás tú. Tú... –hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras y agitó bruscamente la cabeza- dios, qué cursi va a sonar esto pero no sé otra manera de decirlo... tú has iluminado mi existencia. Tú eres mi vida, Edward. ¿No lo ves? Estoy hecha para ti. Y acepto lo que eres con todas sus consecuencias.- Diciendo esto me retiró la camisa y empezó a deshacerse de mi cinturón. La escuchaba, sin respirar, atento a cada una de sus palabras, su modulación, su significado. Mis ojos iban de los suyos al resto de su cara, estudiando cada uno de sus cambios expresivos.

-Quiero sentir que soy tuya, y no me importa, ¿me escuchas, cabezota?-dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos y clavándome su cálida mirada- no me importa que bebas de mí. No es sólo por el casi insoportable placer que me haces sentir, es también la sensación que me queda después. Es como mezclarme contigo, saber que una parte de mí corre por tus venas... lo sabes, ¿verdad? –la abracé con fuerza, apretándola contra mi pecho. Estallaba de felicidad al escuchar sus palabras pero no podía dejarme llevar, no podía olvidar.

-Bella... amor mío... es peligroso para ti que yo pierda el control. Nunca me crees cuando te lo digo.

-Edward, estás exagerando, como siempre. Si me hubieras pedido beber de mí te habría dicho que sí y tú eso lo sabes. Por eso te has dejado llevar- se soltó de mi abrazo y agachándose me quitó los pantalones y los boxer en un solo movimiento. Por un momento pensé que había usado velocidad vampírica, y sonreí internamente ante la idea – Ven, Edward.- Tiró de mi mano y abrió la puerta del baño.

Una nube de vapor se escapó del interior y nos sumergimos dentro. El jacuzzi estaba preparado, y no sólo eso, el iPod de Bella tenía un pequeño altavoz incorporado. La miré admirado. Sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos se estiró un poco para darle al "play" del aparato.

-¿Intenta seducirme, doctora Swan?- pregunté alzando una ceja. Como única respuesta ella sonrió tímidamente.

Bella se quitó el albornoz y siguió tirando de mi mano hasta que ambos estuvimos dentro del jacuzzi. Entonces se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí y empezó a besarme la cara, el cuello, los hombros. Mi excitación no tardó en hacerse notoria al tiempo que cualquier sentimiento de culpa se esfumaba con el vapor. Sus manos me acariciaron dulcemente el pecho, el abdomen... cerré los párpados abandonándome a lo que me hacían sentir mientras iban siguiendo hacia abajo, y escuché un levísimo siseo cuando su mano derecha tocó el agua.

-¿Te duele?- pregunté tomando la mano que ella misma se había mordido.

-Sólo me ha escocido un poco al tocar el agua.

-Déjame ver- dije, examinando la herida.

Me había concentrado en la deliciosa sangre que fluía de la suave piel de su ingle y había olvidado la mano. Observé un hematoma en su dedo índice y dos pequeñas incisiones superficiales. La escasa sangre que había brotado de esa herida había sido suficiente para terminar de enajenarme y empujarme a morderle la vena que tenía más cercana... la femoral. Suspiré y alcé la vista. Bella me miraba con cierta vergüenza.- Se supone que aquí el que muerde soy yo – bromeé curvando mis labios.

-Era eso o gritar... no sé qué te parecía mejor opción dadas las circunstancias. Ah...-jadeó al sentir mi boca y mi lengua sobre su mano. Lo hacía para curarle la herida pero su respiración se estaba agitando y sus latidos golpeaban con fuerza su pecho. Su reacción y el sabor de su piel hacían que mi erección fuera ya tan dolorosa que no podía esperar a hundirme en ella.

-Si vuelve a suceder prefiero que me muerdas a mí- la tomé de las nalgas y la desplacé más cerca de mi dureza. Se le escapó un leve suspiro al sentirme tan cerca.

-¿Quieres decir que volverá a suceder?-me miró a través de sus largas pestañas, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Pervertida -murmuré, mordiéndole suavemente un dedo.

-Pervertidor- devolvió en un susurro.

-Si me provocas lo suficiente, y parece que disfrutas con ello, volverá a suceder. Y tú serás la responsable de las consecuencias – advertí.

Entonces de un solo movimiento la alcé y la coloqué sobre mí; me fui introduciendo en ella despacio, disfrutando de cada milímetro que avanzaba entre sus abrasadoras paredes. La abracé por la cintura, disfrutando del tacto de su piel desnuda, tibia y húmeda en contacto con la mía, del latido de su corazón golpeando mi pecho. Ella se acercó más y, rodeándome el cuello con sus brazos, reclinó su cabeza con abandono sobre uno de ellos. Repartí besos suaves por toda la línea de su cuello, inspirando sobre su piel, llenándome de su olor. Bella empezó a moverse suavemente al sentirme completamente dentro de ella.

-No. No te muevas- pedí con dulzura. Quería frenar el tiempo, quedarme así para siempre, dentro de ella, abrazado a ella y por ella. Ella gimió levemente protestando y sonreí sobre su piel- Sshhh. Déjate llevar.

Percibía el sonido del aire y el suave movimiento de su pecho al respirar, y en aquel silencio podía escuchar la sangre fluyendo bajo su piel. Todo su cuerpo me hablaba y en silencio me proclamaba su amor. Puse mis manos sobre sus caderas y las mecí con suavidad pero con firmeza, sintiendo el tormento que sus cada vez más apretadas paredes imponían contra mi miembro. Ella se dejó llevar dócilmente, su aliento cerca de mi cuello, cada vez más superficial, cada vez más quejumbroso. La presión en mi vientre me hacía sentir la urgencia de acelerar el ritmo pero me controlé. Quería más de ella.

-Oh, Edward- casi sollozó.

Ninguna música podía compararse a este sonido, mi alma vibraba cuando ella cantaba su placer. Deslizó sus manos alrededor de mis hombros, mis brazos, buscando las mías, liberándolas de sus caderas y entrelazándolas con las suyas. Se irguió y me miró al interior de los ojos, clavándome sus ojos profundos, húmedos y brillantes de amor y deseo. Con nuestros dedos entrelazados nos movimos uno con el otro, sincronizadamente.

-¿No decías que nadie podía hacer que bailaras? Estás danzando conmigo- susurré contra su boca, que se curvó al escucharme. Lamí sus labios entreabiertos y su boca me abrió paso. Mi lengua y la suya se entrelazaron con dulzura, siguiendo el ritmo de nuestros cuerpos.

-Edward-gimió y se separó de mi boca una fracción de centímetro.- No puedo más. Lo necesito.

-¿El qué necesitas, amor?- la apremié, mientras lamía un punto debajo de su oreja, aquél que la volvía loca.

-A ti. Más profundo. Más fuerte- se quejó fuertemente.

-¿Y cómo se pide?- la mortifiqué.

-Por favor- casi chirrió su voz mientras contraía el interior de su pelvis contra mi erección.

Liberé sus manos y ella las entrelazó en mi nuca. La tomé de las caderas y me moví profundizando la invasión de su cuerpo. Ambos gemimos con fuerza. Me sumergí en su mirada chocolate y ella se perdió en mis ojos, mientras salía y volvía a introducirme en ella, una y otra vez, aumentando el ritmo. Ella sincronizó sus movimientos con los míos intentando aumentar el roce pero yo no se lo permitía.

-Voy a hacer que vuelvas a desmayarte, amor- dije, y bajando la cabeza tomé uno de sus pezones entre mis labios, succionando y mordiendo, lamiendo y rozando.

Ella gemía ya totalmente abandonada a sus sensaciones, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los párpados. Hasta que su cuerpo explotó.

-¡Edward!- gritó, y se arqueó bruscamente hacia atrás, temblando.

Sentí su convulsión en mi miembro y ya no pude controlarme más. Mi orgasmo se liberó y me golpeó con tanta fuerza que creí que sería yo el que se desmayaría. Me vertí en su interior abrazándola con fuerza, queriendo fundirme con ella en ese instante íntimo, momento en el cual ella se convulsionó por segunda vez y me mordió el cuello con fuerza ahogando un segundo grito sobre mi piel. Las descargas de placer sacudieron nuestros cuerpos una y otra vez, golpeándonos como las oleadas de un mar embravecido. Cuando la marea se retiró y nuestra jadeante respiración se calmó acaricié a la mujer que amaba recorriendo su espalda de arriba abajo. Estaba completamente exhausta, derrumbada sobre mí, y creo que se mantenía erguida sólo porque yo la sujetaba. Pero noté que aún estaba consciente. Chasqueé la lengua fingiendo disgusto.

-Vamos a repetirlo, amor. No he conseguido que pierdas la conciencia – murmuré.

-Mmmm.

-Si no me dices que no, lo haré. Ni siquiera he salido de ti y noto que casi vuelvo a estar preparado- añadí pícaro.

-Mmmm- contestó ella elevando el tono un poco más.

-Vale, en la escala de coma de Glasgow eso es casi equivalente al desmayo- añadí con petulancia.

Lo cierto es que no había mentido, mi cuerpo estaba ya listo para un segundo asalto y así se lo demostró. Cuando Bella lo notó toda su astenia desapareció y se irguió bruscamente, mirándome con los ojos como platos.

-Te lo advertí - hice una mueca como disculpándome. Me moví dispuesto a abandonar su cálido refugio pero ella me detuvo. Esta vez fui yo quien la miré con los ojos como platos, al tiempo que ella se mordía el labio inferior.- ¿Eres insaciable?

-No tanto como usted, doctor Cullen- susurró con voz ronca, entrecerrando los párpados.

-Si mañana no puedes caminar no te quejes- la reprendí sonriendo mientras empezaba a mecerme con su cuerpo, de nuevo.

-Lo prometo- aseveró ella y envolviéndome, me clavó las uñas en la espalda. Suspiré.

BPOV

\- Buenos días, amor- sentí los labios de Edward posarse en mi hombro, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, una de sus piernas encima las mías y la otra enredada entre mis tobillos.

Mis ojos no me obedecían. Mis músculos se negaban a funcionar, pero existían, porque si no no me dolerían, pensé con lógica. Sobre todo los de cintura para abajo. La conciencia fue llenando mi presente, y recordé la noche anterior. Todo. Desde la cena al jacuzzi, pasando por el callejón. Y el mordisco. Por lo menos esta vez no estaba en un sitio visible, volví a pensar con lógica aplastante. Estaba tan extenuada que no podía sentir nada más que una tremenda laxitud. Ni pudor, ni excitación, ni lujuria. ¿Se habría terminado ya mi dosis semanal de esta? A lo mejor ya no volvía a desear a mi novio hasta dentro de... ¿un par de días?

-Dormilona. No sabía si despertarte, pero creí que querrías aprovechar el domingo para continuar haciendo turismo- movió una mano y me rozó un pezón con ligereza. De inmediato el interior de mi pelvis se contrajo de excitación.

Como si él se hubiera dado cuenta sonrió ladeado. _Insaciable_. Era una adicta sin remedio, y comprendí que jamás tendría suficiente de él. Cuanto más me daba, más necesitaba. Él era mi droga. Intenté conectar mi mente racional, que era evidente que tardaba más en despertar que mis apetitos sexuales. Estaba en Seattle con Edward. Habíamos venido a hacer turismo. Lo demás podíamos hacerlo en casa... o en cualquier sitio. Vamos, Bella... uno, dos, ¡tres!

Me levanté de la cama de un salto y corrí hacia el baño sin mirar atrás para no dejarme arrastrar por la tentación.

-¡Turismo!-exclamé. Antes de cerrar la puerta pude escuchar su risa.

* * *

-Me ha encantado el Centro de Ciencias, y la exposición sobre Harry Potter estaba muy bien montada. ¿Te ha gustado?-lo miré.

-Me ha gustado ver cómo disfrutabas- apartó la vista de la carretera y sonrió mirándome. El clima nos había bendecido de nuevo con tan sólo un leve chubasco y volvíamos a Forks por una carretera poco transitada y casi seca.

Edward me dejó en mi casa y se marchó a la suya para arreglarse para la fiesta de Anne. Esta me había amenazado con volverme a llevar de compras si no me presentaba en su casa engalanada de la cabeza a los pies. Algún día tendría que presentarle a Alice, seguro que harían buenas migas.

Angela no estaba en casa. Cuando entré en mi habitación encontré una nota sobre la cama donde me decía que pasaría el día entero fuera con Jake y que llegaría directamente a la fiesta.

Abrí mi armario. Ahora ya no parecía una gran cavidad inútil excavada en la pared sino que tenía bastante contenido. Como no hacía nada de frío elegí un vestido fino y escotado, de punto en distintos tonos grises, unas medias a juego y unos zapatos de tacón. Me vestí sin ponerme los zapatos, bastante iba a tener que sufrirlos en la fiesta como para querer prolongar la tortura. Me arreglé el cabello, marcando las ondas naturales con la ayuda de la plancha del pelo, y me maquillé con suavidad.

Me senté en la cama y me incliné para colocarme uno de los zapatos. Cuando levanté la vista vi a alguien apoyado en el umbral de mi puerta y grité involuntariamente.

-¡Edward! Tienes que dejar de entrar así en mi casa. ¡Podías haberme avisado de que estabas aquí!- le increpé mientras él reía a carcajada limpia. -¿Quieres que muera de un infarto?-fruncí el ceño. Mi corazón retumbaba en mi pecho. En un instante lo tenía arrodillado enfrente de mí.

-No digas eso- me reprendió, a veces no toleraba según qué tipo de bromas sobre mi muerte. Tomó en su mano el zapato que aún no me había puesto y lo encajó delicadamente en mi pie como si yo fuera una moderna cenicienta y él mi príncipe.

-En serio, no me des estos sustos-observé que llevaba puesta una camisa blanca de lino sin corbata y un traje gris de tejido fino. Me lo bebí con la mirada, debía ser pecado contemplar tanta belleza. Advirtiendo mi expresión desplazó las manos hacia arriba por la cara interna de mis piernas y se detuvo al llegar a las rodillas, separándolas un poco.

-Si aún estás nerviosa conozco una forma de relajarte- era el diablo de la lujuria tentándome. Y luego la insaciable era yo. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano decidí que era hora de irnos a casa de Anne, si llegábamos tarde me asesinaría.

-Sátiro- sonreí mientras le echaba para atrás con un pie apoyado en su hombro. Dio un salto felino mientras se incorporaba, como si yo por un momento pudiera haberle hecho caer. Sentí una oleada de deseo como cada vez que le veía hacer esas cosas.

Como cada vez que le veía hacer _cualquier_ cosa, para qué engañarme.

Estaba oscureciendo cuando llegamos a casa de Anne. Edward aparcó en el lugar dispuesto para ello y me tomó de la cintura. De esta forma nos dirigimos hacia la fiesta. El lugar estaba iluminado por hileras de bombillas y farolillos de colores distribuidas por encima y alrededor del camino de entrada, el campo de baloncesto que hacía las veces de pista de baile y el espacioso jardín. Varias mesas estaban distribuidas en el exterior de la casa, todas surtidas de apetitosos platos. Desde luego Mónica tenía razón: Anne echaba la casa por la ventana el día de su cumpleaños. Conforme nos adentramos por el sendero del jardín fuimos saludando a conocidos. Anne y Paul se acercaron a recibirnos cogidos de la mano.

-Vaya, ya es oficial. Estás fuera del mercado - bromeó Edward.

-Serás jodido, tío. Tú ni siquiera llegaste a entrar en el mercado y ya estás fuera. Dime cómo se come eso -se burló el anestesista.

-La estaba esperando a ella- Edward sonrió ladeado, mirándome.

-¡Dios, alguien que os traiga un hipoglicemiante, tenéis la glucosa por las nubes!-bromeó Anne, rodando los ojos. Se la veía feliz.

-Anne, esto está genial- eché un vistazo admirativo a mi alrededor.

-Gracias. Este año aún lo he querido hacer mejor... al fin y al cabo es mi último año de especialidad. Y está todo previsto: si nos llueve, adentro está todo preparado para recibirnos.

-Por ahí llega Angela -levanté el brazo y agité la mano para saludarla.

En aquel momento entraba por la puerta del jardín mi amiga. Llevaba puesto un vestido color burdeos y un abrigo negro entallado por encima. Estaba preciosa y, quizá era porque yo lo sabía, pero me pareció que su cara estaba especialmente resplandeciente. Jake la abrazaba posesivamente, en su cara una expresión levemente recelosa. O quizá era que yo estaba a la defensiva con él. Ángela nos vio y tiró de Jake para acercarse a nosotros.

De forma inesperada Edward se deslizó delante de mí y extendió un brazo para impedirme que me moviera.

-No te muevas, Bella-murmuró tan bajo que apenas pude escucharlo.

Y entonces Jake se abalanzó hacia nosotros.


	32. Chapter 32

** Capítulo 32 **

BPOV

Edward me apartó detrás de él y me protegió con su cuerpo del avance de Jacob. Este se abalanzó hacía nosotros y frenó a un centímetro de chocar contra el cuerpo de mi novio, que no se movió ni un ápice. Quedaron uno frente a otro mirándose cara a cara, pues ambos eran igual de altos.

¿Qué había pasado? Estaba totalmente confusa y asustada al ver la cara de odio de Jacob, superior a cualquiera que hubiera visto con anterioridad. Lo cual no era poco.

—¡LO HAS HECHO, PARÁSITO!— gritó en la cara de Edward, su cara la viva imagen del odio.

—Jake, será mejor que te controles— le contestó la voz acerada del vampiro, a quien yo no podía ver la cara porque aún me mantenía detrás de él. Jamás había escuchado esa entonación helada y amenazadora en su voz y me recorrió un involuntario temblor.

—¡Eres TÚ quien debería controlarse!— esta vez Jake gritó un poco menos fuerte y dio un paso atrás, separándose de Edward.

—Jacob— el tono de Edward era suave y helado; miró a nuestro alrededor y eso me impulsó a imitarle. Me di cuenta de que se había armado un corrillo de invitados, unos mirando con cara de consternación, otros asustados, algunos simplemente curiosos. Otros asistentes observaban desde la distancia — Estás preocupando – acentuó esta palabra— a tu novia y estropeando la fiesta de Anne. Si quieres hablar de algo vamos fuera de aquí.

—No voy a hablar de nada— gruñó el novio de Angela en un tono apenas audible.— Tú — dijo, apuntando con el índice a Edward y masticando las palabras con rabia— eres el que estás fuera.

—No es algo que debas decidir tú— repuso mi escudo con una serenidad que yo distaba mucho de sentir.

—Venga ya, Jake, ¿qué os pasa a los dos?— mi amiga agarró el brazo de su pareja instándole a mirarla pero él no separaba los ojos de los de Edward.

De pronto una idea me iluminó la mente y tuve que luchar para dominar los temblores que me acometieron. Recordé las palabras de Edward... los quileutes eran capaces de percibir el olor a vampiro de forma muy intensa; cuando conocieron a la familia Cullen sabían lo que eran, pero también que olían de forma diferente a otros vampiros por su dieta "vegetariana". Jacob había olido a Edward... y la dieta de Edward había sido un tanto diferente las últimas 24 horas.

_Lo sabe._

—Jake, déjalo ya— salí de detrás de la espalda de Edward.— Yo se lo he permitido — pronuncié con voz trémula, sintiendo que la sangre huía de mi rostro.

Esperaba que esas palabras calmaran a Jake. Era cierto que el vampiro había tomado sangre humana, la mía, pero no había sido ningún crimen. Era algo entre nosotros.

—Estás enferma ¿cómo puedes...?— Jake apretó los dientes, mirándome con tanto desprecio que casi deseé que se me tragara la tierra. Esta vez sentí arder mi rostro.— Me das asco— añadió.

—¡Basta, Jake!— Angela estaba mirándolo horrorizada, como si no lo reconociera.

De forma instantánea Edward salvó la distancia que les separaba con una zancada y levantó a Jacob por las solapas de la chaqueta. Las puntas de los pies del indio apenas rozaban el suelo.

—Discúlpate con Bella— siseó amenazante, con su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Jacob.

El indio, que tenía el rostro sofocado, intentaba soltarse del agarre de Edward pero no podía. Paul, Jared y Mike los rodearon instándolos a volver a la calma, pero sin atreverse a tocar a ninguno de los dos. Y si la expresión de Edward, que me daba la espalda, era lo mitad de terrorífica que su tono de voz, no me extrañaba.

—Vamos, Ed. Las cosas no se solucionan así— pidió Paul, conciliador.

Y en aquel momento Angela se desplomó.

Ya no vi nada más que a mi amiga completamente desmadejada en el suelo, pálida como una muerta. Anne y yo dejamos de prestar atención a los hombres y nos arrodillamos a su lado precipitadamente.

—¡Angela, Angela!—grité dando cachetes a la cara de mi amiga, mientras Anne le tomaba el pulso en el cuello.— Anne, está embarazada— susurré con un hilo de voz.

—¡Dios! No tiene pulso— gritó Anne con voz deformada por el pánico.

Sentí el hielo circulando por mis venas, y el aire escapó de mi pecho de forma brusca.

Los hombres ya habían reaccionado y nos habían rodeado. Jake, situado en frente de mí, estaba gritándole a Angela, pero yo no entendía lo que le decía porque sentía un zumbido en mi cabeza. Paul se había arrodillado en el suelo a mi lado, y tomó el mando.

—¡Llamad a Emergencias! ¡Está en parada cardiorrespiratoria!— gritó al público que nos rodeaba. Vi de refilón que varias personas tomaban su móvil al mismo tiempo, y también pude ver a Edward colocado al lado de Jacob, recolocando la cabeza de mi compañera para abrirle la boca con suavidad.— Empiezo masaje cardiaco. Edward, tú ventila. Jacob, aparta. Estás demasiado afectado y no ayudarás— ordenó Paul.

—¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla!— chilló Jacob fuera de sí.

Intentó empujar a Edward, pero consiguió el mismo efecto que si hubiera empujado la pared de la casa, momento que aprovecharon Jared, Mike y Eric, un residente de Urgencias al que no había visto hasta ahora, para apartarlo a rastras del lado de Angela. Edward acercó su boca a la de mi amiga e inyectó aire en sus pulmones, al tiempo que Paul desgarraba todos los botones de la blusa y dejaba su tórax al descubierto, empezando con las compresiones. Yo seguía helada en la misma posición, observando lo que pasaba con una sensación de irrealidad. Unas manos me ayudaron a levantarme y me apartaron un poco de la escena. Continuaba con aquella parálisis cuando escuché desde lejos la voz de Monica.

—Se pondrá bien, se pondrá bien...—repetía como un mantra relajante que no conseguía su efecto en ninguna de las dos.

—Controlad el tiempo—decía Paul.

—Llevamos dos minutos— contestó Edward.

—Tom,—llamó al residente de anestesia que había a su lado—cambio.

Dar masaje cardiaco era una experiencia estresante y agotadora, y si se conoce a la víctima, muchísimo peor. No nos faltaban voluntarios para irse turnando. Miré a mi novio, que seguía sujetando la mandíbula y pinzando con dos dedos la nariz de mi mejor amiga, dándole el "beso de la vida". Su cara estaba pálida como la de una muerta. De pronto esta idea invadió completamente mi consciencia y casi no pude respirar. ¿Y si moría? Mis ojos ardieron.

Escuché la sirena de la ambulancia. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, quizá cinco minutos, pero fueron los más largos de mi vida. El equipo de paramédicos se apostó alrededor de Angela. Ahora eran ellos los responsables, y Paul les puso al corriente de la situación en escasos segundos, mientras uno de ellos le colocaba los electrodos del pequeño desfibrilador automático encima del pecho.

—Está fibrilando—dijo, observando el ritmo del monitor.

—¿Fibrilando?—murmuró Edward, y de pronto me di cuenta de que era él quien me estaba abrazando y no Monica. Ni siquiera había sido consciente del momento del cambio.

Yo tenía la boca seca y la lengua pegada al paladar, me dolía respirar, pero tampoco me veía capaz de hablar aunque no hubiera sido así.

El aparato pronunció con su voz fría e inexpresiva, pidiendo que nadie tocara a la paciente, y disparó una descarga eléctrica directa al corazón de mi amiga. Sentí como una aguja atravesando el mío cuando vi que el aparato preparaba una nueva descarga. Entonces la primera no había sido efectiva. ¿Y si no resultaba? De pronto el aire que respiraba pareció tan denso como si hubiera intentado inhalar agua. Segunda descarga, y de nuevo el cuerpo de Angela se arqueó.

—¡Ha entrado en sinusal! ¡Late!— Gritó el paramédico.

Me sentí tan ligera que casi podría volar. Abracé a Edward y enterré mi cara en su pecho, sin poder evitar la catarata de lágrimas que desbordaba mis ojos. Sus brazos me aferraban con fuerza, uno por la cintura y otro por el cuello, como si temiera que de un momento a otro pudiera desplomarme. Cuando volví a mirar los paramédicos ya habían intubado a Angela y puesto una via para pasarle la medicación, metiéndola en la ambulancia y llevándosela en un tiempo récord. Jake se había marchado con ellos.

* * *

La sala de espera de la UCI del Hospital Northwest de Seattle era tan fría, estéril y despiadada como la de cualquier otro. Jake estaba sentado en una esquina, cabizbajo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Cuando nos oyó llegar alzó la cabeza y nos dirigió una mirada fulminante. Le había pedido a Edward que no estuviera conmigo para no poner más difícil aún la situación, pero él no había cedido.

—Quiero acompañarte,—me había dicho— no eres familia de Angela, ni te conocen en este hospital ¿Crees que te van a dar información de cómo está ella, así como así? Y creo que Jake no nos la va a facilitar.

Tuve que darle la razón. Ni siquiera sabíamos cómo localizar a los padres de mi compañera, y en esos momentos nosotros éramos su única familia. Además, a él sí le conocían y eso facilitaría las cosas.

Nos sentamos en el extremo opuesto de la sala de espera. Edward tomaba mi mano.

—Maldito seas, Cullen—gruñó Jacob.—Te mataría sólo por haber acercado tus colmillos a la boca de mi novia.

—No seas gilipollas, Black. Sabes mejor que nadie que el aire que sale de mis pulmones tiene más oxígeno que el de cualquiera que estuviera allá presente. Sólo pensé en lo mejor para Angela. Y si fueras un poco racional te darías cuenta—siseó mi novio.

—No me hables de racionalismos. No es racional que un alguien vaya por ahí con un corazón parado y tú lo haces. _Jamás_ vuelvas a acercar tu boca a mi novia. No, jamás vuelvas a acercarte a mi novia—Jake masticó las palabras lentamente.

—Es imposible dialogar contigo, Jacob Black, los prejuicios te nublan la mente— suspiró Edward.

Se hizo un denso silencio en la sala de espera que no fue roto hasta que al cabo de una eternidad la puerta de doble hoja se abrió y salió del recinto un médico de mediana edad que se directamente se dirigió hacia Jake, quien se puso en pie de inmediato. Por supuesto se conocían, ya que él trabajaba en aquél hospital. Me acerqué de la mano de Edward, colocándome al lado del indio enfrente del doctor, y casi pude escuchar su gruñido de advertencia, pero no iba a quedarme sin saber cómo estaba mi amiga.

—Soy el doctor Laurent Gregory, el adjunto de guardia— dijo, mirándome. Debía ser la única a quien no conocía. —Jacob— sacudió la cabeza en su dirección— Edward— repitió el gesto—¿sois familia de la señorita Angela Webber?

—No— dijeron ambos al unísono.

—Esto es muy incómodo... sólo puedo informar a familiares directos. Lo sabéis, son las normas.

—¡Oh, vamos, Laurent, no me jodas con eso!—el adjunto le dirigió una severa mirada.— Disculpa el lenguaje, pero ¡ella es mi novia y espera un hijo mío! No sé ni dónde está su familia. ¿Pretendes dejarme así?—protestó.

—Sí, los del traslado ya nos han dicho lo del embarazo. Eh... y ¿vosotros qué relación tenéis con ella, Edward?

—Es mi amiga y compañera de piso, y él es mi novio— dije rápidamente. El doctor Gregory me miró con curiosidad.— Soy la doctora –remarqué la palabra y le tendí la mano— Bella Swan.

—Encantado, doctora Swan— me tendió su mano.—Pero usted como médico sabe que sólo puedo informar a familiares directos o, en su defecto, al doctor Black, que es lo más parecido en este momento. Claro que si a él da su permiso puedo compartir mi información con ustedes.

—No— repuso Jake secamente, sin dignarse a mirarme. El doctor Gregory no pudo evitar un respingo ante semejante brusquedad.

Lo miré con los ojos como platos y las lágrimas amenazaron con desbordar mis ojos. El cuerpo de Edward se tensó como un arco, y su mano presionó la mía. De pronto se relajó.

—Vámonos, Bella. Laurent — hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, despidiéndose de este, y tiró de mí.

Pero tardó un segundo más de lo prudente, y en ese instante la ira me invadió, sustituyendo a la intensa pena que sentía en aquél momento.

—Eres un desgraciado, Jacob Black. No te mereces a una mujer como Ángela. Me das asco— espeté y me marché, girando sobre mis talones.

Jacob no se atrevió a responder, no le interesaba dar el espectáculo. Cuando hubimos desaparecido de su vista las lágrimas desbordaron mis ojos y empecé a sollozar, no sabía si lo que más sentía era rabia o dolor. Edward me abrazó y apoyé mi cara en su pecho. Me acariciaba la cabeza, enredando sus dedos entre mis cabellos con suavidad, y con la otra mano subía y bajaba por mi espalda, en un movimiento relajante.

—Shh. Ella está bien. Lo he leído en la mente de Laurent— susurró en mi oído.

Mi corazón se aligeró al escucharle.

—¿Qué sabes? Oh, dios, Edward, qué idiota soy, a veces me olvido de tu don — murmuré aliviada, alzando mi cara para mirar la suya. Me sonrió con dulzura y pasó su dedo pulgar sobre mi piel, arrastrando con él mis lágrimas.

—Ella está bien —repitió.—No podemos saber cómo está el bebé, pues está de muy poco tiempo de gestación y aún no se detecta el latido fetal. Le han tomado muestras de beta—HCG en la sangre para comprobar si los niveles descienden...— hizo una pausa, si la hormona del embarazo bajaba sus niveles... eso significaría que había abortado.— Por lo demás parece que no ha sufrido hipoxemia, y su tejido cerebral no da señales de haber resultado dañado. Por eso le han retirado la sedación y esperan que despierte pronto — añadió.

Era una enorme buena noticia, de hecho era lo más importante de todo, que mi amiga no fuera a tener secuelas del paro cardiaco que habría sufrido. Porque yo confiaba ciegamente en eso.

—¿Pero qué le ha pasado? ¿Por qué el paro cardiaco? Angela es joven y sana.

—Bella... le han puesto un marcapasos externo, de momento. El cardiólogo está todavía con ella. Tiene un síndrome del QT prolongado. Seguramente le implantarán un desfibrilador interno. ¿Jamás había tenido un síncope?

—No que yo sepa. ¿Un QT prolongado?— exhalé con fuerza— ¡Joder! ¡Vaya mierda! – negué con la cabeza.

—Lo importante es que está bien — Edward seguía acariciándome la cabeza. De pronto me separó un poco de él y me estudió la cara.— Vamos, necesitas tomar algo.

—Edward... ¿crees que el disgusto que se ha llevado Ángela con todo lo que ha pasado ha podido provocarle esto?— la culpabilidad me pesó sobre la cabeza como una losa.

—Bella, nadie tiene la culpa de nada. No sabíamos que Angela tenía ese problema.— Yo asentí, no muy convencida. Sabía que el trastorno que padecía Angela podía provocar una arritmia en cualquier momento sin causa aparente, pero también sabía que las emociones fuertes podían influir mucho.

Edward me tomó de la cintura y me condujo hasta la salida del hospital. Me dejé hacer sin protestar, me sentía abrumada por todas las emociones de las últimas horas. Arrastraba los pies, sintiendo que mis fuerzas empezaban a fallarme. Sin apenas darme cuenta me encontraba sentada en la mesa de un café cercano al Hospital, ante una humeante taza y un sándwich. Miré por el cristal. Era de noche, pero ¿qué hora debía ser? Recordé el restaurante de la Aguja. Parecían haber pasado siglos y tan sólo fue ayer.

—Bebe. Estás tan agotada que dudo que te quite el sueño — instó Edward, acercándome más la taza.

—¿Tú ofreciéndome café? Debo estar muy mal— sonreí a mi pesar.

—La gente cambia— repuso él curvando los labios.

Le hice caso y tomé un sorbo. El calor penetró mi cuerpo y me hizo sentir mejor casi de inmediato.

—¿Cuándo crees que podré verla?

—Supongo que cuando despierte de la sedación, mañana por la mañana. Entonces podrá decidir a quién quiere o no quiere ver.

—Cierto— suspiré con alivio. Una oleada de rabia me invadió cuando recordé el impresentable comportamiento del novio de mi amiga— ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?—apreté los dientes.

—Por odio, a mí por lo que soy, a ti por estar conmigo. Jamás ha comprendido eso pero estaba dispuesto a no entrometerse. Ahora, con el embarazo de Ángela está mucho más celoso de su seguridad. Piensa que estoy descontrolado y que no quiere correr el riesgo de que mi siguiente víctima sea su novia embarazada— se asió el puente de la nariz y cerró los párpados con fuerza.— Dios, he hecho muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento pero me horroriza que alguien pueda llegar a pensar eso de mí. Por otra parte he sido un completo estúpido por no haber caído en que él se daría cuenta de que había bebido sangre humana.—Suspiró.— He roto el tratado.

—¡No! ¿Qué... deja el tratado en paz! ¡Yo te he dado mi sangre libremente!

—Técnicamente ayer no fue así pero...—se detuvo ante mi mirada furibunda, no quería volver a discutir los mismos términos.— Escucha, Bella. El pacto con los quileute nos comprometía a mantener nuestra dieta a base de animales como condición para permanecer en Forks. Vamos a tener problemas, y aquí se involucra toda mi familia, además de nosotros.

—¿Tu familia?

—Sí... los indios se tomaron nuestro pacto muy en serio, Bella. Si hay la más mínima duda sobre nuestro "correcto" comportamiento debemos alejarnos de su territorio. Jake le explicará a su padre, que es uno de los patriarcas de la tribu, lo que ha pasado. Sabiendo el estado de Angela...

—Pero... pero ¿no puede Carlisle hablar con Billy o con quien sea de los quileute y explicar algo tan obvio como que no es lo mismo robar sangre a un humano que el que este humano decida entregarla?

—Ay, Bella— suspiró él.— No los conoces. Su punto de vista parte de que no somos muy de fiar, pueden decir que he usado trucos de vampiro para poder convencerte, cualquier cosa...

—¿Podrías hacer eso?— me terminé el café de un sorbo mientras lo observaba.

—Hace mucho que no uso esos trucos, pero sí, podría intentarlo. Aunque contigo no sé si funcionaría.

—Mierda. Entonces todo se basa en la confianza o desconfianza. Y con lo que hemos hecho hemos roto lo primero.

—Exactamente. Espero estar equivocado—bajó la mirada hacia el plato con mi sandwich.—No has probado la comida.

—No tengo hambre. Si como algo vomitaré.

—Está bien—suspiró.— Vámonos.

—¿A dónde?—ni siquiera me había planteado dónde íbamos a pasar la noche.

—A mi piso —se levantó y me tendió la mano.

—¿Tu piso? ¿Tienes un piso en Seattle y hemos estado en un hotel?—pregunté confusa, mientras tomaba la mano que me tendía.

—Sí, el hotel es mucho más romántico—me sonrió.

—Edward Cullen, ¿hay más cosas de ti que no sepa?—lo miré con el ceño fruncido mientras sujetaba la puerta abierta para que yo pasara.

—Sí. Pero lo más importante ya lo sabes —sonó su armoniosa voz detrás de mí.

* * *

El piso de Edward estaba cercano al hospital. Me explicó que lo compró como inversión en la época en que hizo sus estancias en el Infantil y el Northwest. Si no hubiera estado tan hecha polvo física y psíquicamente habría bromeado sobre el tema y me habría metido con él, pero no tenía moral ni para eso. Sólo ansiaba meterme en la cama y dormirme entre sus brazos. Mañana me levantaría pronto e iría al hospital para saber de Ángela. Edward ya había llamado a nuestros respectivos jefes para pedirles unos días libres, cosa a la que ambos accedieron sin protestar. Al parecer la noticia de lo que había pasado en la fiesta se había corrido como un reguero de pólvora y ambos comprendían que quisiéramos estar aquí. Eso me hizo preguntarme cuántas versiones debían circular entre nuestros compañeros y qué pensarían ellos del enfrentamiento entre Jacob y Edward.

El ascensor llegó al ático y se abrieron las puertas. Edward abrió la puerta del piso, franqueándome la entrada. En cuanto entré las luces se encendieron solas, iluminando de forma cálida la estancia. Eché un vistazo rápido. Aquello tenía el sello de Esme. Decorado con exquisito gusto, moderno pero acogedor, como la casa Cullen. Sabía por mi novio que ella se dedicaba a eso, y daba fe de que era muy buena en su trabajo.

—Es precioso, Edward— susurré. Dejé mi bolso en la percha que había en el recibidor y me dirigí al enorme ventanal que mostraba las luces nocturnas de la ciudad.

—Arriba hay más—explicó poniéndose a mi lado.—Es un dúplex.

—Joder—susurré. Esta vez no bromeó sobre mi falta de vocabulario.

Miré el edificio del hospital y me sentí tremendamente abatida. Comencé a llorar suavemente, sin sonido ni movimiento. Edward me tomó en brazos, me desnudó con cuidado y me acostó en la cama. Luego hizo lo mismo, nos cubrió con el edredón y se colocó tras de mí, abrazándome y amoldando su cuerpo al mío. Y así me dormí.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se complican... Por cierto, lo de Angela está basado en algo que le pasó a una compañera mía... no es inventado. La realidad supera a la ficción, ¿no?
> 
> Aquí van las explicaciones prometidas:
> 
> Un desfibrilador es un aparato que emite una descarga eléctrica sobre el corazón para conseguir que este, en paro cardiaco o fibrilación (situación en la que el corazón no late bien y equivale a paro cardiaco), reactive su ritmo normal. Lo habréis visto en muchas películas, familiarmente se le llama "la chispa de la vida".
> 
> Desfibrilador y video: http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=yxJMme_Pw1A (quitad los paréntesis)
> 
> Beta HCG: es la hormona producida por el emabarazo, o sea, la que detectan los test de embarazo.
> 
> El síndrome de QT largo (SQTL) es un problema en la transmisión de impulsos eléctricos en el corazón, puede ser genético o no. Las personas que sufren de SQTL no siempre tienen síntomas. Cuando hay síntomas, los más comunes son el desmayo y la arritmia cardiaca, a veces desencadenados por emociones fuertes o ejercicio físico, o simplemente sin desencadenante conocido. El SQTL puede producir una fibrilación ventricular (arriba he explicado lo que es).
> 
> El desfibrilador implantable o interno es un dispositivo que envía una descarga eléctrica al corazón para restablecer el ritmo normal de los latidos. El dispositivo se implanta debajo de la piel del pecho o del abdomen y se conecta a cables que se introducen por las venas hasta llegar al corazón.


	33. Capítulo 33

**Capítulo 33**

BPOV

—Pueden pasar, pero sólo uno de ustedes. Y cinco minutos —remarcó la enfermera de la UCI.

Miré a Edward y él asintió. Me encaminé hacia la puerta de entrada, siguiendo a la adusta enfermera.

La sala de la UCI tenía un control de enfermería en el centro y alrededor de este se situaban las habitaciones, sin puerta y acristaladas, de manera que desde el centro de la sala se podía controlar visualmente a todos los pacientes. Mi amiga ocupaba una cama en uno de aquellos cubículos. Le habían alzado el cabezal de la cama y estaba con la cabeza vuelta hacia la ventana, esperándome.

Estaba pálida y lucía unas ojeras oscuras, pero sus ojos brillaban con la luz de siempre cuando se encontraron con los míos. Me emocioné al verla y la mirada se me volvió borrosa. Parpadeé varias veces.

—Estoy bien, Bella— sonrió, tranquilizadora. Su voz estaba ligeramente ronca, por efecto de la intubación. Le besé la frente y me senté a su lado.— Perdona que no te dé un abrazo, pero es que me tienen atada— levantó un poco los brazos de la cama, mostrándome las vías y monitores que llevaba colocados.—Un poco exagerados, ¿no?—alzó las cejas y abrió mucho los ojos.

—No sé cómo tienes ganas de bromear, eres increíble—meneé la cabeza, secándome con el índice la gota que corría por mi mejilla.

—Supongo que porque no recuerdo nada. Me he despertado aquí y me he llevado un susto de aúpa. Imagina— suspiró.

—¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?— pregunté cautelosa.

—Me ha dicho que no parece que tenga secuelas del... –pareció que se le atragantaba la palabra— paro, y que tengo un problema del corazón que es solucionable colocándome un aparatito. Y que sigo embarazada— sonrió ampliamente, contagiándome. Qué cambio había pegado su punto de vista en dos días.— Oye...—hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio— he visto a Jake esta mañana, y no me ha querido explicar de qué iba lo que pasó entre él y Edward. No sé qué le ha llevado a comportarse de esa forma tan horrible, y lo siento mucho, Bella. Le he dicho que no toleraré que os insulte, y le he exigido una explicación, pero no ha habido manera, se ha cerrado en banda. Aunque estoy completamente segura de que tú sí sabes algo— me clavó sus ojos oscuros y desvié la vista hacia el monitor de constantes.

—Eso es algo entre ellos. No te puedo explicar nada— fruncí los labios con determinación. Me preocupé cuando observé que el ritmo cardiaco y la tensión arterial de mi amiga aumentaban ligeramente.

—NO es algo entre ellos, Bella, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?—miró un momento por el cristal y bajó el tono de voz. Me giré. Una enfermera la miraba a ella y al monitor en una silenciosa advertencia —¿Te parece normal que se lleven tan mal que hasta se insulten y casi lleguen a las manos? Ninguno de los dos es ese tipo de chico y lo sabes.

—Ang, olvídalo, no servirá de nada que lo sepas— suspiré cansadamente y le tomé una mano, apretándola suavemente.

—Eso lo decidiré yo. Estoy segura de que tiene algo que ver contigo, siempre han mantenido distancia entre ellos pero desde que sales con Edward la cosa ha empeorado. Pero no se me ocurre lo que pueda ser.

_Ni en un millón de años se te ocurriría, amiga._

—Angela, ahora preocúpate de estar bien, cariño. Ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento—dije, para abandonar el tema.— ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí en la UCI?

—Me han dicho que seguramente mañana por la mañana me pasarán a la planta. El cardiólogo me quería colocar un desfibrilador interno pero hace falta anestesia y no quieren hacerlo hasta que no esté embarazada de más de tres meses. Ya ves, cuando lo hagan tendré un pequeño alien en mi pecho— compuso una mueca.— Al menos en los aeropuertos me ahorraré la cola para pasar por el detector de metales.— No pude evitar que se me escapara una sonrisa, a pesar de todo.

—Señoritas, fin de la visita— la enfermera de aspecto adusto se había acercado a nosotras.

—Está bien. Monica y Anne te mandan saludos, tienen guardia pero mañana por la tarde vendrán a visitarte — me levanté y le di un beso a mi amiga.—Yo volveré mañana por la mañana.

—No hace falta, no quiero que vengas a propósito desde Forks. Dentro de nada estaré en casa— se le iluminó la cara ante la idea.

—No te preocupes, Edward y yo hemos tomado unos pocos días de vacaciones.

—¿Está fuera?

—Sí, pero sólo han dejado entrar a uno— encogí los hombros.

—Dale las gracias. Sé que él también me ayudó. Le arranqué la confesión a Jacob esta mañana... al menos eso sí aceptó contármelo —frunció el ceño.

— Lo haré. Mañana nos veremos en la planta— la besé de nuevo en la frente y me despedí.

Edward estaba en la sala de espera. Se levantó en cuanto me vio aparecer.

—Veo que está muy bien para todo lo que ha pasado. Es increíble— negó con la cabeza.

Sonreí; Edward no solía ser admirativo con muchos humanos. Se me ocurrió en aquel momento que tenía que ser buena señal que él volviera a estar conectado con la mente de Angela.

Nos dirigimos caminando al apartamento de Edward. Él estaba callado, y mi mente divagaba. Se había hecho un poco tarde. Quizá podíamos ver un poco más de Seattle, y luego cenar en el precioso apartamento. Una pizza a domicilio, o...

—Tengo algo que decirte — Edward interrumpió mis pensamientos, y había algo en su tono de voz que no me gustó. Era un matiz cauteloso.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Mis padres están viniendo hacia aquí.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?— chirrié. Él suspiró.

—Les llamé esta noche mientras dormías. Se lo he explicado todo.

Enrojecí furiosamente, sabiendo que un detalle tan íntimo de mi relación con Edward era conocido por cada vez más gente. Maldita sea. Me solté de su agarre y caminé rápido para separarme de él.

—Supongo que de paso les habrás hecho un croquis sobre las distintas posturas sexuales que practicamos. A lo mejor ellos nos podrían dar ideas— gruñí en voz baja, sabedora de que me escuchaba perfectamente.

Apreté los dientes por la explosiva mezcla de ira y humillación que sentía estallar en mi pecho. En un instante lo tenía de nuevo a mi lado.

—Bella, no saques las cosas de quicio. Si Carlisle y Esme no hablan con Billy y Sue, los patriarcas de los quileute, y los convencen de que lo que hemos hecho no rompe el tratado, tendré que abandonar Forks.

—Por dios, Edward, cuando hablas de lo que hemos hecho... lo haces sonar como algo terrible— estaba reprimiendo las lágrimas.

—¡No! –me detuvo y me sujetó entre sus brazos, pegándome a su pecho sin darme opción a moverme— No es algo terrible. Es lo más cerca que puedo estar de ti. Sólo me importa no poder quedarme en Forks por estar cerca de ti, por no alterar tu vida más de lo que ya lo estoy haciendo. Y porque no quiero que lo que hago perjudique a mi familia.

Su cercanía siempre me alteraba, y aunque lo que decía me llegaba al corazón necesitaba separarme de él para poder pensar con claridad. Había tenido demasiadas emociones las últimas horas y necesitaba poner en orden mis ideas con urgencia.

—Déjame, por favor— apenas terminé de pronunciar las palabras y me había soltado. No me atrevía a mirarle a la cara o no podría pronunciar las siguientes palabras.— Quiero estar sola. No me sigas.

Terminando de decir esto giré y me dirigí a tomar el primer taxi que pude parar.

EPOV

Me quedé mirando por donde se alejaba el taxi. ¿La seguía? Me había pedido que no lo hiciera. ¿Y si no volvía? ¿Estaría segura ella sola andando por las calles de Seattle? Pronto oscurecería, y sentí inquietud ¿Y si encontraba que su vida era demasiado complicada por mi culpa y no la volvía a ver? Sentí una punzada de dolor. _Calma, Edward, calma_. Me quedé allá clavado como una estaca durante no sé cuánto tiempo hasta que sonó mi móvil. Miré la pantalla. Jasper a veces tenía el don de la oportunidad.

—Dime, Jasper— murmuré.

—¿Sucede algo?— inquirió. Él era muy empático pero no hacía falta ser muy perceptivo para saberlo.

—Nada que deba preocuparte. ¿Por qué llamabas?—soné impaciente. Quería centrarme en el problema que tenía con Bella.

—Veo que no quieres hablar de ello. Entonces seré breve. Quería decirte que Carlisle nos ha llamado a toda la familia. Me ha encargado que te dijera que hemos quedado en reunirnos todos mañana en Seattle. Al fin y al cabo teníamos una reunión familiar dentro de un par de semanas, sólo se trata de adelantarla.

—¿Sólo? Por dios, Jasper, ¿sabes cómo se pondrá Bella cuando se entere? No, no lo sabes.

—Sí sé. Carlisle nos ha contado de qué va el problema— repuso Jasper tranquilamente.

Me pasé la mano por el pelo, a punto de un ataque de nervios. Hasta ahora estaba acostumbrado a la falta de intimidad cuando convivía con mi familia, y ellos soportaban estoicamente mi don, pero ahora veía la situación con la perspectiva de los ojos de Bella, y sofoqué un quejido. ¿Cómo le podía explicar eso a Bella, habiendo reaccionado tan mal cuando creía que sólo lo sabían mis padres? Bastante duro había sido para ella sentirse juzgada por Jacob y sentirse absurdamente culpable de lo que le había pasado a Angela. Ahora nuestras relaciones íntimas eran objeto de conversación en mi familia y pronto serían motivo de discusión con los indios. Me dieron ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda. Sólo quería estar con ella. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado?

—Jasper, Bella acaba de irse y no sé dónde. No le ha sentado muy bien todo este asunto.

—Puedo entenderlo. ¿Y tú, cómo lo llevas?

—A mí todo me da igual, sólo me importa ella. No sé qué hacer, se ha ido, me ha dejado plantado en mitad de la calle y me ha dicho que no la siga.

—Creo que deberías ir a buscarla ¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrarla? Si me das su número rastrearé su móvil. Es fácil. También me sirve el número de su tarjeta visa, en cuanto la use, claro— sonreí. El tranquilo y sincero Jasper, el complemento ideal para el manojo de nervios que era Alice.

—No, sólo me faltaba eso para que se sintiera agredida en su intimidad. Pero gracias. Espero encontrarla yo solo.

—Tus habilidades como rastreador dejan mucho que desear, tío, pero tú mismo. Si me necesitas házmelo saber.

—Gracias.

Me despedí de él y colgué. Marqué el número de Bella y me saltó el contestador automático. Apagado. El mensaje estaba claro. Quería que la dejara tranquila. Suspiré y por fin tomé una decisión.

BPOV

—¿Nos haces una foto, por favor?—me sobresalté y me viré.

Una pareja joven se había acercado a mi lado mientras observaba por el ventanal. El chico me tendía una cámara.

—Claro que sí— sonreí como pude y tomé la cámara. Mientras enfocaba a la feliz pareja pensé por qué no podía yo tener una relación normal, como mucha gente, sin tantas... complicaciones.

Con Edward me sentía más viva que en toda mi vida, y estaba segura de que jamás iba a conocer a un hombre que me hiciera sentir como él, vibrante, completa, seductora, amante y amada. Pero aún tenía que averiguar si podía pagar el precio de todo eso. Me sentía deprimida y sin energías, cansada de todo. Miré el paisaje de Seattle desde lo alto de la Aguja espacial y de pronto me sentí muy sola y muy lejos de casa. Tomé el móvil y lo encendí.

_—¿Cariño?_

—Hola, mamá.

_—¿Estás bien?_

—¿Es que necesito estar mal para llamar a mi madre? Sólo quería saber de vosotros. Os... Os echo de menos— sofoqué las lágrimas que querían escapar de mis ojos.

 _—¿Estás bien con Edward?—_ sonó preocupada.

—Sí— hice una pausa.— No. Bueno, estamos bien, pero hemos tenido una discusión.

— _Cariño, tómalo por el lado positivo; sin discusiones no se avanza en una pareja. Si no hay discusiones significa que alguien está cediendo siempre. Lo importante es no dejarse llevar por la ira, no hacer o decir cosas de las que te arrepientas más tarde._

—Supongo— me mordí la punta del dedo pulgar.

_—Cuando os serenéis podéis hablar las cosas con más calma._

_Como si esto se fuera a solucionar hablando con calma._ Mi madre intentaba ayudarme, pero sin saber la verdad poco podía hacer. Y si le explicara el verdadero motivo de la disputa pensaría que me había dado un brote psicótico. Inspiré y exhalé profundamente.

— _Bella_ — continuó mi madre.— _Os_ _queréis. Todo lo demás es secundario._

_¿Todo, mamá?_

_—_ ¿Va todo bien por allá?

— _Oh, sí, hace muy buen tiempo. Tu padre y yo estamos planificando las vacaciones. Como siempre, las negociaciones son más duras que las de un convenio sindical, pero estamos empezando a ponernos de acuerdo en algunos puntos. ¿Vendrás a visitarnos este verano? En un par de días te quitarías esa palidez y en unos pocos más hasta estarías morenita._

—Mamá, ya sabes que soy resistente a los rayos solares. Mi piel refleja la luz pero no la absorbe —sonreí al teléfono.— Sí, supongo que iré. Tengo ganas de veros.

— _Si no puedes házmelo saber e iremos Charlie y yo—_ de fondo se escuchó una voz.— _Es Bella, Charlie_ — ahora un gruñido de fondo— _Dice que si no vienes a vernos irá a buscarte y te traerá para acá._ —Más gruñidos.— _Y que te puedes traer al paliducho de tu novio pero que dormiréis en habitaciones separadas._

—¡Mamá! Dile a papá que ya no soy una niña — protesté.

— _Hija, estaba bromeando_ — tomó mi padre el teléfono.— _¿Es que ya no tienes sentido del humor? Aunque no me niegues que a tu chico le hace falta una sesión de rayos UVA._

¿Charlie bromeando? Si no me hubiera pillado desprevenida habría pillado la broma. Quizá estaba un poco a la defensiva en lo que a mi intimidad se refería.

— _Oye_ — continuó— _el otro día me encontré con María y su marido. Me dio recuerdos para ti, y dice que espera verte en verano._

—Ya. Si la vuelves a ver le das recuerdos también, no he hablado con ella hace tiempo.

Charlé un poco más con mis padres y colgué. Ahora me sentía peor que antes. María había sido mi mejor amiga hasta que se había casado. Desde que estaba en USA no había recibido ni una sola llamada suya. De hecho desde que estaba en USA las únicas llamadas regulares habían sido de mis padres, con la excepción de alguna llamada ocasional de una amiga del hospital o de la facultad. Estaba perdiendo el contacto con mi pasado. ¿Quería eso?

Me sentía como siempre, como si dos mundos tiraran de mí en direcciones opuestas. Apoyé la frente contra el frío cristal y los antebrazos en la barandilla del ventanal, sintiendo mi pecho pesado. Afuera ya había oscurecido y a mi alrededor había cada vez menos turistas. Miré hacia abajo, observando las luces del tráfico callejero. Pensé en Angela, en Edward... Edward. Tenía que llamarle, estaría preocupado.

De pronto sentí mi vello erizarse y supe con seguridad que él estaba aquí. Miré hacia arriba y vi su reflejo en el cristal, detrás de mí.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?— le pregunté a su reflejo.

—No lo sé. He pensado que estarías aquí. ¿Quieres que me vaya? — pronunció su aterciopelada voz.

Se acercó tanto que percibí su aroma. Inspirarlo alivió inmediatamente el peso en mi corazón.

—No...

Me giré y levanté la cabeza para encontrar sus iris color miel. Entonces me fijé en que tenía un paquete en la mano. Él siguió la dirección de mis ojos.

—Es una tontería... se me ha ocurrido que a lo mejor te apetecía— dijo tímidamente, y me lo tendió.

—¿Qué es?— tomé el paquete y leí las palabras del envoltorio; durante un breve instante no comprendí pero al final reí entre dientes.— ¿Es lo que me imagino? –El asintió con cara de niño inocente.

—El otro día te quedaste sin postre por mi culpa. No podía hacer otra cosa que solucionarlo— siguió mirándome con aquella cara de no haber roto un plato.

—Teóricamente la culpa fue mía, o eso dijiste— me sonrojé por el recuerdo.

—Dejémoslo en culpa compartida.— Dudó un instante— Bella, antes de nada he de darte otra noticia no muy agradable—se detuvo, esperando.

—Adelante.

—Va a venir toda mi familia, se ha adelantado la reunión que estaba prevista para dentro de dos semanas. Y...—frunció el ceño y me miró con culpabilidad— parece que todos saben lo del problema con los indios.

Me eché para atrás, chocando contra el cristal. Abrí la boca y la cerré, porque no sabía ni que decir. Enrojecí por enésima vez.

—¿Qué pensarán de mí? ¿Era necesario que lo supieran?

—Lo siento— negó— digamos que en mi familia no hay mucho espacio para la intimidad. Tendré que hablar con ellos, Bella. Escucha... vámonos de aquí, a otro lugar, nosotros dos solos. No tienes por qué aguantar que ni Jacob ni nadie te insulte.

—¿Y tu familia?

—Tú eres lo primero. No tienes por qué verles si eso te incomoda. Lo siento —repitió.— Dime qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor— sus ojos brillaban con un anhelo irresistible.

Lo pensé durante un momento. Mirando al hombre, al ser que tenía ante mí, de pronto lo tuve todo claro. No tenía absolutamente nada de que avergonzarme. Lo amaba profundamente y le había entregado mi cuerpo por completo. Y casi toda mi alma. No había nada malo en ello, ni nada por lo que avergonzarse.

—Llévame a tu casa.

—¿Vienes conmigo?— el ámbar de sus ojos brilló y sentí la casi irrefrenable necesidad de echarme en sus brazos.

—Sí, vamos a casa.

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

—Oh, por dios, esto está tan bueno que debe ser pecado —exclamé entusiasta mientras me metía la cuchara en la boca.

Estaba sentada frente a la mesa de la enorme cocina. ¿Para qué querían una cocina tan grande unos vampiros? Es lo mismo que pensé cuando vi la de la casa Cullen. Edward estaba a mi lado y su expresión era tranquila, sus ojos permanecían claros, aunque viajaban del pastel a mi boca con cada una de las cucharadas que daba.

—¿Cuál era tu comida favorita cuando eras humano?

—No recuerdo bien. Pero seguro que no era el pastel de chocolate— sonrió torcido y mi corazón respondió con unos cuantos latidos de más.

—Es uno de mis _dos_ sabores favoritos— me sonrojé y seguí mirando el pastel.

Sentí el peso de su mirada y alcé los ojos. Me miraba con intensidad, acariciándose el labio inferior con el índice, pero no había cambios en sus iris. Tomé otra cucharada del postre y la dirigí hacia mi boca. Su mano me detuvo sin que ni siquiera la hubiera visto venir.

—Déjame probar— pidió suavemente. Demasiado suavemente. Mi vello se erizó de anticipación.

Tomó la cuchara de mi mano con delicadeza y se la acercó a la boca. Probó el dulce con la punta de la lengua, y lo observé hipnotizada. Me clavó la mirada dorada y, sin dejar de observarme, me acercó con cuidado la cuchara a la boca, que abrí de forma automática. El sabor dulce se fundió con mi lengua, en mi garganta. Entonces Edward partió un pedazo del pastel con ayuda de la cucharilla y lo tomó entre dos dedos, acercándolo a mis labios con cuidado. Tragué en seco al ver ese gesto. Edward y chocolate. Mis dos sabores favoritos para tomar al mismo tiempo. Metí sus dedos en mi boca y, cerrando los párpados, lamí y chupé a conciencia, pasando mi lengua por todo el contorno de su piel hasta que sólo noté su sabor en mi lengua. Abrí los ojos y esta vez su expresión provocó una contracción casi dolorosa en mis entrañas. Su rostro de ángel lucía ahora una máscara de pura lujuria y sus ojos eran azabache ardiente. De pronto sentí que el aire se movía a mi alrededor y me vi sentada en la fría encimera de la cocina, con las piernas pegadas a las caderas de Edward. Apoyaba sus brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, rodeándome, encerrándome, sonriendo como un cazador que acaba de atrapar a su presa.

—Odio que hagas eso —puse las manos contra su pecho pero no hice esfuerzos por apartarle. Lo miré de hito en hito, intentando controlar mi respiración.

—¿El qué? —preguntó, su sedosa voz teñida de infinita y falsa inocencia.

—Manejarme de esa forma, como... como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

—¿En serio lo odias?—sonrió malicioso y una de sus manos ascendió entre mis muslos, rozándome apenas la piel. Mi traidor cuerpo respondió al instante.

—Ajá— no pude articular más.

—¿Y por qué te noto así si lo odias? —murmuró al tiempo que rozaba mis literalmente empapadas braguitas. Ahogué un jadeo.

—Es una reacción fisiológica involuntaria, deberías saberlo, doctor —contesté con dificultad.

—¿Y esto?—sentí su labios sobre mi cuello. Mi pulso golpeaba furiosamente contra la pared de mis arterias y percibí sobre mi piel su sonrisa.

—In...voluntario—contesté en un hilo de voz, manteniendo las palmas de mis manos contra su duro pecho.

—¿Y esa respiración?—susurró a pocos milímetros de mi boca mientras uno de sus largos dedos se abría paso entre mis pliegues.

—Lo...mismo—musité ya sin aliento.

—Ya... pues adoro esas reacciones involuntarias... como ésta— susurró rozándome apenas un pezón, duro hasta lo imposible. Todo su cuerpo transpiraba deseo y sentí arder la sangre en mis venas— Voy a ver si descubro unas cuantas más. Tenemos algo pendiente en una encimera, ¿recuerdas? —su voz era ronca, sensual. Su dedo se retorcía en mi interior, provocándome deliciosos espasmos.

—Eso... es en... mi casa —no iba a rendirme sin luchar.

Lo deseaba, oh, sí, y tanto que lo deseaba, cada poro de mi piel le llamaba, cada célula de mi cuerpo le necesitaba, pero una parte de mí quería ponerle las cosas un poco difíciles. Luchar. Sólo un poquito.

—No me gusta dejar cosas pendientes. Dios, estás tan mojada, amor... no puedo esperar a estar dentro de ti — se inclinó y en un instante me había despojado de mis braguitas. Escuché el sonido de la cremallera de su pantalón y con un solo movimiento se hundió en mi interior.

Un quejido escapó de lo más profundo de mi pecho. Bandera blanca. Si no puedes con tu enemigo únete a él. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, y mis tobillos se cruzaron tras su cuerpo pegándose a sus nalgas, acercándolo más todavía a mí. Profundamente.

—Más.

—¿Eso ha sido una palabra involuntaria?—susurró burlón retirándose un poco. Maldito vampiro.

—Más. Fuerte. Ahora. Son tres. — entrelazada con su cuerpo, me adherí a él. La sensación de estar completamente llena era embriagadora. Volvió a retirarse casi completamente y me quejé por el vacío.

—¿Lo quieres duro?— no esperó mi respuesta y me agarró ambas nalgas, invadiéndome con fuerza de nuevo.—Quiero oírte gritar de placer, cariño.

Asaltó mi boca con un beso hambriento, necesitado, voraz. Embistió enérgicamente una, otra vez, devorando mis gemidos, que eran cada vez más fuertes. Una de sus manos se deslizó entre los dos, acariciando mi hinchado clítoris. Mi vientre se contraía, todas mis percepciones concentradas en aquella zona, hasta que sin previo aviso el nudo estalló. El placer se expandió tensando todo mi cuerpo, mis terminaciones nerviosas vibrando al mismo tiempo.

Grité aferrándome a él mientras sentía mi liberación. Un rugido profundo hizo vibrar mi pecho cuando los ecos de su orgasmo me alcanzaron.

Nos quedamos abrazados durante unos minutos, recuperando la respiración. Por lo menos yo.

—¿Esto último también ha sido involuntario?—rozó mis labios con los suyos.

—Totalmente —reí, y su boca me envolvió en un tierno beso.

* * *

El sol ya debía estar alto y la luz del día entraba con fuerza por la ventana del dormitorio cuando me desperté al día siguiente. Me desperecé y vi que Edward no estaba a mi lado en la gran cama de matrimonio donde habíamos pasado la noche desnudos el uno en brazos del otro. Me puse la bata y fui a meterme en el cuarto de baño cuando un ruido en el piso de abajo me detuvo. Me quedé congelada. Ya no estábamos solos. La familia Cullen al completo estaba fuera de las protectoras puertas de la habitación. Y no había escaleras de incendio ni nada parecido por donde huir.

_Tonta Bella, sólo son unos cuantos vampiros. Que saben que no te importa compartir tu valiosa sangre con uno de ellos._

Me había quedado congelada con la mano aferrando el pomo de la puerta del baño. No estaba preparada. No. Tuve un ataque de pánico como el que me dio cuando de pequeña tenía que salir en una obra de teatro y eché un vistazo a través de la cortina a todo el público que había en la sala. Tragué saliva. Casi salté sobre mis pies cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Bella— Edward entró y cerró tras de sí. Ya estaba vestido, una camiseta negra de cuello en pico suelta sobre los vaqueros desgastados que, sin ser ajustados, marcaban sus caderas y piernas de una forma ilícita. Si no hubiera estado al borde de la catatonia me habría alterado mucho al verle así, pero no podía alterarme mucho más.

—Bella— repitió plantado ante mí, su expresión una mezcla a partes iguales de preocupación y diversión— mi familia está aquí... han llegado esta noche y he ido a recibirlos. Quería dejarte un rato a solas para que te vistieras sin prisas pero abajo están preocupados por tu ritmo cardiaco.

Yo seguía allá plantada, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, mirándolo estúpidamente.

—Isabella Swan, reacciona. Estoy empezando a preocuparme —me tomó la cara entre ambas manos. Ahora la ansiedad ganaba a la diversión en su expresión. En aquel momento llamaron a la puerta, y Alice y Rosalie entraron sin esperar respuesta.

—Vamos, hermanito. Lárgate, esto es cosa nuestra —afirmó Alice, al tiempo que señalaba con el pulgar por encima de su hombro.

Ella y Rose me flanquearon y se metieron conmigo en el baño, cerrando la puerta en la cara de mi novio, cuyos reflejos vampíricos no le habían preparado para el ataque de sus hermanas. Pude escuchar un bufido al otro lado de la puerta.

—Bella, si me necesitas sólo llámame—escuché la voz de Edward al otro lado de la puerta y luego el sonido de un portazo.

—Vamos, chica, ¿qué te pasa? Ya nos conoces a casi todos. Y te aseguro que Jasper no se come a nadie. — Rose colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros y me miró con ojos afectuosos.

—No, ya hace mucho tiempo que no hace eso — declaró Alice con solemnidad. Rosalie le dirigió una mirada asesina.—Perdona, cariño, sólo era una pequeña broma— me abrazó efusivamente.— Entiendo que no es el momento. Eh, sólo es una pequeña reunión familiar. Mira, te dejo aquí con Rosalie y voy a buscar algo para vestirte. —Sus ojos chispeantes me pidieron permiso y asentí. No sería capaz ni de elegir por mí misma algo que ponerme.

Rosalie me tomó del brazo y me sentó en un taburete que había en el baño, sentándose ella misma en el borde de la bañera.

—Bella, no estarás así por nosotros —me miró con tanto afecto y preocupación que me forcé a reaccionar. Medí bien mis palabras, sabiendo que lo más seguro es que fueran escuchadas también en el piso inferior.

—Supongo que es un poco de todo. Hasta ahora no había estado con todos vosotros juntos, y si ya impone la familia política imagina en vuestro caso. Además... –me sonrojé— todos sabéis que es lo que ha forzado esta reunión.

—Lo único que ha forzado esta reunión es la cabezonería de Jacob y la desconfianza que nos tiene. Lo que tú y Edward hagáis en privado a él no le va ni le viene.

—¿Y tú qué piensas?— pregunté tímidamente.

—No es importante lo que yo piense. Métetelo en la cabeza, cuñada— sonrió al decir la palabra. – Pero si de veras quieres saberlo, te diré que me parece muy, muy... sexy.

—¿Sexy?

—Ajá— bajó muchísimo el tono de voz, convirtiéndose en apenas un suspiro, tanto que tuve que acercarme más para escucharla.— Ya tengo a Emmet y es el amor de mi vida, pero si amara a un humano y este me ofreciera su sangre... –puso los ojos en blanco— Piensa que los vampiros disfrutamos como locos sólo con dos cosas: la sangre y el sexo. Por eso después de irnos de caza estamos tan salidos— rió.— Tú se lo das _todo_ a Edward. Guau.—me miró con intensidad.

Me sonrojé hasta la raíz del cabello. Estaba bien que Rose fuera sincera, pero por un momento sus ojos se habían oscurecido y eso no contribuía a mi calma, precisamente.

—¿Pensarán todos lo mismo?

—No sabría decirte, pero diría que sí. Pregúntaselo a Edward, a estas alturas ya se habrá hecho una idea de lo que pasa por las cabezas de todos los presentes— sonrió con expresión de fastidio.— La suerte que tienes de ser opaca para él. Eres su mujer ideal...

Alice irrumpió en el baño interrumpiendo la conversación. Llevaba en una mano una percha con un vestido, y en la otra un conjunto de ropa interior. Fruncí el ceño.

—Alice, eso no es mío —miré confusa aquella preciosa prenda.

El día anterior había comprado algo de ropa informal y algunas mudas de ropa interior en un centro comercial cercano al hospital, ya que lógicamente había venido sin nada de equipaje desde Forks.

—Es un regalo para ti. Me gustaría que lo llevaras —sonrió espectacularmente. Antes de que pudiera decir nada levantó la mano para detenerme.— Bella, Edward me dijo que tienes un problema con los regalos. Esto lo he hecho yo misma en mi taller, no me ha costado nada más que un poco de tiempo. Y ya sabes que no duermo, así que tiempo tengo de sobras.

—Pero... –me detuve y suspiré. No podía rechazar un regalo tan gentil.— No tenías que haberte molestado, Alice. Muchas gracias –parpadeé repetidas veces, emocionada.

—La verdad es que siempre siento la necesidad de disculparme contigo por lo borde que fui la primera vez que nos vimos.

—Ya lo has hecho. Diez veces o veinte, Alice—repuse tomando el vestido de sus manos y mirándolo apreciativamente.—Y quiero puntualizar que no tengo problema con los regalos, sino con no poder corresponder adecuadamente a ellos. La gente normal no va regalando coches de lujo por ahí, y si a alguien le pasa eso debería ir al psiquiatra a que le trataran ese desorden compulsivo — pronuncié en un tono de voz más alto, para que ese "alguien" captara correctamente el mensaje.

Alice y Rosalie rieron. Moví la cabeza, recordando la discusión con Edward cuando se empeñó en comprarme un coche, y no uno cualquiera sino un Volvo s80 que costaba cerca de 70.000 dólares. Le juré que si lo compraba sin mi permiso no iba a subirme a él ni de acompañante y al final se rindió, no sin antes renegar de forma repetida contra _mi_ testarudez.

—Es diseño original mío, compuesto cien por cien de tejido de cultivo biológico, y todos los tratos comerciales para obtener la prenda siguen el sistema de comercio justo— sonrió orgullosa.

—Es demasiado bonito para llevarlo ahora, Alice. Más tarde voy al hospital a visitar a Angela.— Entonces ella hizo "aquello". Compuso un puchero en su hermosa carita de duendecillo que me hizo reír.—Vale, vale, pero recuérdame que no te vuelva a mirar cuando pongas esa cara, con ella podrías conseguir cualquier cosa de mí.

—Bueno es saberlo—arqueó ambas cejas.—Ah, viene con zapatos a juego.

Ahora ya qué le iba a decir... se retiraron del baño y me dejaron intimidad para asearme y vestirme. Cuando estuve preparada salí a la habitación y para mi sorpresa mis cuñadas habían desaparecido, siendo sustituidas por mi novio, quien en este momento me estaba devorando con los ojos.

—Conque tengo un desorden compulsivo.

—Sí, obsesivo compulsivo — le desafié con la mirada, alzando el mentón, aunque mi corazón estaba volviendo a sufrir taquicardia... pero esta vez por otro motivo.

—El único desorden obsesivo que padezco se llama Isabella Swan... Estás radiante. Me parece que voy a mandar a mi familia a la calle y voy a asegurar la puerta del piso para que no vuelvan a entrar— dio un paso hacia mí.

—¡Si haces eso la tiraré al suelo!—escuché gritar a Emmet desde el piso inferior.

Vale, cero intimidad a partir de ya. Métetelo en la cabeza, Swan.

—Bienvenida a la falta de intimidad, Bella —resopló Edward, haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos.— Bajemos antes de que Emmet suba y te cargue sobre su hombro en plan troglodita. Si no lo ha hecho ya es porque Rosalie lo tiene amenazado, ya sabes lo efectiva que es— sonrió mientras me tendía el brazo.

Enrosqué su codo con el mío y salí por la puerta. Las piernas me temblaban un poco pero las ignoré. Más o menos.

Cuando llegué al salón me encontré con la familia Cullen al completo como si posaran para una postal de navidad. Carlisle y Esme estaban sentados en el sofá cogidos de la mano, Rosalie y Emmet de pie junto a la chimenea, y Alice sentada en el reposabrazos del sofá. De pie a su lado un rubio impresionante me miraba y sonreía ampliamente. Edward me condujo hasta él.

—Bella, este es Jasper— nos presentó y nos dimos un apretón de manos mientras cada uno estudiaba al otro. Era francamente guapo, como todos los Cullen, alto, rubio, mirada color miel... Y una sonrisa que desarmaba a cualquiera.

—Me alegro de conocerte por fin, Bella—dijo, y me sorprendió plantándome un beso en cada mejilla.

—Es un placer. Hace tiempo que quería darte las gracias en persona por ayudarme con lo de Daniel.

—Lamento no ser más útil con eso. Tengo mis teorías, pero luego te las explicaré— su voz perfectamente modulada y su expresión calma tenían un efecto profundamente relajante. ¿Podría ser el único Cullen a cuyo don no fuera inmune?

Parecía que hoy era transparente, porque como si hubiera leído mi pensamiento Alice contestó.

—Está claro que también eres inmune al don de Jasper, porque cuando hemos escuchado el galope de tu corazón ha intentado calmarte, pero no ha habido manera.

¿No? Entonces simplemente se podía decir una cosa. Jasper era de esas personas que podían caerme bien a simple vista. Muy bien.

Me acerqué a saludar a los demás y todos me dieron dos besos, cosa que agradecí porque sabía que ellos normalmente no eran nada efusivos con los humanos, pero con ese gesto me estaban mostrando que podía confiar en ellos. Me senté en el otro sofá enfrente de Esme y Carlisle al lado de Edward, quien tomó mi mano tranquilizándome. No los había visto desde la noche en que me rescataron en la carretera.

—¿Cómo está tu amiga, Bella? Edward nos ha explicado que ha podido hablar contigo —inquirió Carlisle.

—Oh, se encuentra muy bien— sonreí y les puse en antecedentes sobre el estado de Ángela.— Probablemente esta tarde la pasen ya a la planta— terminé.

—Está en buenas manos, Bella, conozco al jefe de cardiología del hospital y son gente muy competente —me tranquilizó Carlisle.— El único problema es que está embarazada y no querrán colocarle el desfibrilador interno hasta que no esté de tres meses. Pero una vez lo hagan y siguiendo los adecuados controles podrá estar tranquila.

—Sí, eso mismo me dijo ella, que de momento no se lo iban a poder colocar— de repente se me ocurrió algo que no había pensado. Si había riesgo, aunque fuera ínfimo, de que lo sucedido se repitiera hasta que no se hiciera la intervención definitiva... ¿qué iba a pasar?

—Bella— Esme me sacó de mis divagaciones,— queremos que sepas que lamentamos mucho estar aquí por el motivo que estamos. Creo que hablo por todos cuando te digo que no te sientas mal por lo que ha pasado. Es triste que un acto de amor se manipule para convertirlo en motivo de ofensa y escándalo.— Esme habló con serenidad y autoridad y todos asintieron. En aquel momento me pregunté a qué narices había esperado tanto para reunirme con ellos.

—Gracias, Esme. No te imaginas lo que significan esas palabras para mí, después de lo del domingo.

—La reunión con Billy y Sue es esta tarde. Ellos actúan como representantes de los indios y Esme y yo hablaremos por nuestra familia. Pero hemos querido reunirnos todos para mostraros a Edward y a ti nuestro apoyo —explicó Carlisle.— Aunque tengo que decir que cuando me enteré de que Edward había bebido de tu sangre lo primero que hice fue montar en cólera, así que lo admito: no espero grandes cosas de esta reunión. Pensé que mi hijo se había trastornado. Por teléfono le llamé egoísta, imprudente y cosas peores. Fue Esme quien me hizo entrar en razón. En mis más de tres siglos no he sabido de ninguna relación como la vuestra. No podía saber qué pasaría y pensaba que Edward tampoco y eso fue lo que me enfureció. Pero parece que vosotros dos os habéis dejado llevar por un instinto que supera mis conocimientos, y habéis confiado plenamente el uno en el otro.

Miré a Esme. Su aspecto era el de una mujer en la treintena pero me sonreía con un cariño tan maternal que Renée se habría puesto un poco celosa. Me sentí agradecida por su forma de proteger la relación de Edward conmigo. Y tenían razón. Mi confianza en Edward iba más allá de lo racional, era algo completamente instintivo, y por lo tanto su fuerza era inexplicable en palabras.

Y, de nuevo, me pareció que todos mis pensamientos y sentimientos eran captados.

—Ya sé que te lo habrán dicho antes, Bella, pero no te imaginas lo feliz que soy, que somos todos, viendo a Edward tan radiante —miró a su hijo adoptivo con calidez infinita.— Eres lo mejor que le ha podido pasar.— Pensé en las dudas que tenía sobre mi transformación en vampira y Esme continuó, dejándome literalmente alucinada.— Y aunque no estés decidida aún a dar el paso para ser una de nosotros no te sientas agobiada, cuando sea el momento tomarás la decisión correcta.— Pensé que Esme tenía muy claro cuál sería esa decisión o no apoyaría con tanto ahínco nuestra relación.

Edward carraspeó.

—Mamá, tema tabú, ya te lo dije— la reprendió Edward con suavidad.— Lo siento Bella — dijo ansiosamente, observando mi expresión.

—No... Tranquilo. De hecho lo que me pasa es que parece que todo el mundo aquí lee mis pensamientos— contesté con los ojos muy abiertos. Todos sonrieron abiertamente excepto Emmet, que soltó una risotada.

—Edward no está tan acostumbrado como nosotros a leer el lenguaje corporal por su don, que le ha atrofiado la percepción de las expresiones del cuerpo humano, Bella. Pero el resto de vampiros que no compartimos el don de leer la mente podemos estudiar una cara y un cuerpo humanos con bastante acierto—explicó el grandullón de los Cullen.—Y tú además eres transparente como el cristal, cuñadita. No juegues nunca al póker.

—Vaya—repuse, sin más palabras.

El resto de la reunión transcurrió de forma mucho más agradable de lo que había imaginado en mis fantasías más optimistas. De forma natural fui hablando con cada uno de los Cullen, mientras los demás se ponían al día entre ellos. No era como comer juntos. Era mejor, porque en ese caso me habría encontrado comiendo sola con todos observándome. Parecía un baile, donde todos íbamos cambiando de pareja cada x tiempo, disfrutando de la compañía de todos.

En un momento dado me encontré sentada en uno de los sofás con Jasper a mi lado y Alice a su lado en el reposabrazos.

—Como te habrá explicado Edward, sabemos que Jane Smith es un nombre falso, puesto que los datos personales de esa persona y de su hijo "nacen" en Forks. La gente no va por ahí cambiando de identidad porque sí. Mi teoría es que esa mujer trastornada debió haber cometido algún delito y escapó hasta aquí, quizá cambió de país. Cuando volvió a delinquir y se sintió sorprendida por ti huyó. Por lo que he leído de ese tipo de problema psiquiátrico es bastante probable que el delito que cometió estuviera relacionado con lo mismo. Pero además esa mujer es inteligente y sabe esconderse. Puede que también padezca algún tipo de trastorno de la personalidad.

Me estremecí al escuchar a Jasper, quizá la madre de Daniel era ya culpable de un delito grave, quizá incluso de asesinato. Jasper me miraba atentamente con ojos cálidos, e intenté centrarme en la información que me estaba proporcionando.

—Puede que tengas razón. Su acento no era de la zona, aunque no sabría decir si era inglés no americano. Podría ser...—repuse, pensativa.— Imagino que es tarea imposible, pero ¿has investigado en muertes extrañas aquí o en algún país de habla inglesa? Me refiero a muertes por alguna enfermedad extraña en la que se haya investigado a la familia de la víctima. Y tampoco ha de ser tan fácil conseguir una identidad nueva. ¿Habría alguna manera de investigar a la gente que se dedica a eso, para encontrar el hilo de Jane Smith?— Jasper rió y me sonrojé, seguramente había dicho una burrada muy grande.

—Oh, no te sientas avergonzada. Lo que has dicho tiene mucho sentido. Río simplemente porque tienes una gran confianza en mis habilidades, veo que Edward te ha hablado muy bien de mí —me guiñó el ojo.— Lo cierto es que ha sido mucho trabajo, pero lo más pesado lo hace el ordenador por sí solo, así que... sí respecto a la primera pregunta. Podemos empezar por unas cuantas fotografías que tengo que mostrarte, aunque ten en cuenta que la mujer puede haberse teñido el cabello, o llevar lentillas de color, por no hablar de la cirugía plástica. Tienes que fijarte bien. Respecto a lo segundo, eso es muchísimo más difícil. No creas que es tan difícil crearse una identidad falsa, y los registros de eso no se guardan en Internet así como así. Empecé a investigar a todos los tipos con antecedentes penales por falsificación de documentos pero hay tantos que hacerles una _amable_ visita a todos con una foto de Jane Smith es muy, muy complicado.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuve la sensación de que había alguna esperanza en encontrar a Daniel. Fue como si me quitaran un peso de encima. Estuve a punto de lanzarme a abrazar a Jasper, pero no sabía cómo se lo tomaría y me abracé a mí misma para retenerme.

—Eh, antes de iluminar más tu expresión espera a ver las fotografías, son _sólo_ unos cuantos miles, y las has de mirar con mucho cuidado, no va a ser fácil.

—Jasper, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, en serio. No... no sé qué decir —terminé emocionada.

—No digas nada más. Me alegra ayudar a una buena causa, y más si esto supone un reto.

—¿Cuándo podré ver las fotos?

—Lo podemos dejar para cuando vuelvas del hospital esta tarde, si quieres. De todas formas tengo un lápiz de memoria con todos los archivos, pero me gustaría verlos contigo, podría cambiarles el color de pelo o de ojos según sugirieras.

—Eso también puedo hacerlo yo— la voz de Edward sonó a mi lado.

Se había sentado y ni siquiera había sentido hundirse el sofá a mi lado, como si fuera una presencia incorpórea. Lo miré y tuve que contener una sonrisa. Mi novio estaba un poco celoso de la atención que le prestaba a su hermano.

—Bueno, si son miles de archivos seguro que podrás ayudarme en otro momento—le sonreí.

—Te dije que Jasper era el mejor—me acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.—No tardaremos en dar con Daniel, estoy convencido.

Asentí. Por fin veía un final a la angustia, a la espera... algo de esperanza, aunque remota.

 


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

BPOV

—Guau, chica, ¿vienes de una fiesta?—Angela me miró de arriba abajo con los ojos muy abiertos cuando entré en su habitación.

—Es un regalo de Alice, la hermana de Edward— sonreí pero el gesto se me congeló en la cara. Jacob acababa de salir del aseo.

La temperatura de la habitación bajó varios grados mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro.

—Hola —casi gruñó las palabras y ni tan sólo me miró al pronunciarlas, pero al menos saludaba.

—Hola—repuse fríamente.

—Angela, tengo que irme ya— se acercó a ella y la besó, acariciándole la mejilla.

—Dale recuerdos a Billy—ella le acarició la mejilla, mirándolo con ternura.

—Lo haré. Estaré aquí para pasar la noche contigo.

—No quiero que hagas el viaje de ida y vuelta desde Forks. Es muy pesado. Prefiero que te quedes con tu padre.

—Lo haré, volveré esta noche —repuso en tono que no admitía réplica.

—No, no lo harás—frunció el ceño mi amiga.

—Yo me puedo quedar contigo esta noche—intervine.

—NADIE se va a quedar conmigo esta noche—repuso Angela. Ni Jacob ni yo perdimos de vista la ligera elevación de frecuencia cardiaca que estaba teniendo.— ¡Y dejad de mirar el puto trasto! ¡Lo malo es que baje, no que suba!

—Cariño, deja que te cuide. Por favor —suplicó Jake cerca de la cara de Ang, cambiando de estrategia, tomándola de ambas manos.— Esta noche estaré aquí sano y salvo para cuidar de ti... de los dos.

—Está bien—se ablandó mi amiga.— Qué ganas tengo de que me den de alta y dejar de ser una carga.

—No eres una carga—dijimos ambos al unísono.

—Por lo menos os ponéis de acuerdo en algo —bufó.

Jake se levantó y con un último beso se despidió de mi amiga. Cuando cerró la puerta Angela me taladró con la mirada.

—¿No te has parado a pensar que si no me explicáis nada soy capaz de pensar cosas peores de lo que realmente es?

—¿Cómo qué cosas?—inquirí. Ella frunció el ceño durante un rato y al final suspiró.

—No sé. Me rindo. Soy incapaz de pensar mal de ninguno de los tres.

—Confía en mí, Angela. –Me senté en la butaca al lado de la cama y le tomé la mano.— No es necesario que lo sepas. Lo único que tienes que saber es que ya no podemos estar los cuatro juntos en la misma habitación, y que no puedes hacer nada para arreglarlo.

—No me voy a dar por vencida, Bella...

—Oh, por dios, déjalo ya, Angela. Bastante mal me siento pensando que tengo algo que ver con lo te pasó —fruncí el ceño y me mordí el labio con fuerza para no llorar. Por más que había intentado reprimir esa idea la sensación de culpabilidad estaba ahí, aunque fuera irracional.

—Bella. Jamás en tu vida vuelvas a decir algo así. Te aseguro que he tenido disgustos en mi vida mucho peores que el del domingo y jamás he tenido una jodida señal de que tenía este problema. Olvida eso, ¿de acuerdo?—me apretó la mano con fuerza.

En aquel momento llamaron a la puerta y entraron Monica y Anne. Al momento siguiente estaban las tres abrazadas, riendo y llorando y hablando al mismo tiempo. Pasados los primeros minutos de emoción pudieron empezar a decir frases coherentes. Las dos la felicitaban por su embarazo y por lo bien que se la veía tras lo que había pasado.

—Vamos, chicas, no he visto la luz del túnel, así que no sería tan grave.

—Oh, dios, Angela, ¿como puedes bromear con algo así?— negaba Monica con los ojos brillantes.

—Supongo que porque no lo vi, y no recuerdo nada. Sólo... –me echó un vistazo rápido y luego miró a Anne —bueno, sólo recuerdo haber llegado a tu casa con Jake, y luego me desperté aquí.

Entonces fue Anne la que me miró dubitativa.

—Está bien, chicas, no nos andemos con rodeos, de acuerdo, Jake y Edward se pelearon. Que no hablemos de ello no lo hace menos verdad. Pero si no os importa yo no hablaré del tema —dije.

Las tres me miraron, Anne y Monica se mordían la lengua con ganas de saber más, y Angela me miraba con intensidad como si estuviera intentando leerme la mente.

—Por cierto, ¿quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Bella?—cambió de tema Anne, observándome de arriba abajo.— Al final alguien ha hecho de ti una mujer bien vestida—sonrió y le saqué la lengua.

—Sí, eso me recuerda que te tengo que presentar a mi cuñada Alice, os llevaríais muy bien.

—¿Alice Cullen? La conozco de vista. ¿Ese vestido tiene algo que ver con ella?

—Es un regalo suyo. Lo hizo ella —repuse entre orgullosa y avergonzada.

—¿Llevas un vestido diseñado por Alice Cullen y por si eso fuera poco confeccionado por _ella misma_?—Anne abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y silbó con admiración.— Si yo fuera tú lo metería en una caja fuerte. No sabes lo buscados que están, y cómo se cotizan.

—No, no lo sé, pero si sé que si no me lo pongo sería la propia Alice quien me metería en la caja fuerte y no me dejaría salir hasta que no accediera a vestirlo—rodé los ojos. Evidentemente, Anne no conocía a Alice.

Nos pusimos a hablar de otras cosas, cotilleos del hospital sobre todo, aunque por respeto a mí obviaron los comentarios que el personal a buen seguro habría hecho sobre la pelea. A Angela se la notaba bastante más seria que el día anterior, lo que atribuí a que quizá se estaba dando cuenta de la gravedad de la situación que había vivido. Pero no era eso.

—¿Cuándo te darán de alta? ¿Podrás trabajar?—inquirió Anne.

—Es una jodida mierda, chicas—suspiró Angela, agobiada.— No sé qué voy a hacer. No me quieren poner el desfibrilador interno hasta que no esté de más de tres meses, lo cual es dentro de mes y medio. Y aunque esto sólo me ha pasado una vez y quizá no vuelva a repetirse en toda mi vida Jake no quiere que me quede sola en casa. Tampoco me dejan trabajar mientras no lo lleve puesto. Jake y yo hemos discutido porque yo pienso que no hay para tanto, pero él dice que soy una imprudente, que mire por mí y por el bebé, y que debería estar acompañada las 24 horas del día por si acaso, con alguien que sepa manejar un desfibrilador semiautomático que, por supuesto, ya ha comprado y tiene en casa— puso los ojos en blanco—¿Os lo podéis creer?

—Ang, ahí le he de dar la razón a Jake— _aunque me disguste_ — no puedes hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—No lo entiendes, Bella, toda mi vida he sido independiente, y odio la idea de sentirme inútil —me fulminó con la mirada.—Esto es la primera vez que me pasa, y no tiene por qué volver a sucederme.

—Angela, apoyo lo que dice Bella— dijo Mónica con los ojos vidriosos.—No te imaginas lo que fue verte allá tendida, sin pulso. No puedes pedir que te comprendamos—sofocó un sollozo y a mí se me encogió el corazón al recordar aquella escena. Anne y yo asentimos.

—Dios, no quiero pensar nada de todo eso. Ya tengo bastante con Jacob dándome la vara con ese tema. Por favor, si tenéis que seguir con eso prefiero que me dejéis sola—repuso nuestra amiga secamente.

Por temor a que cumpliera su amenaza cambiamos de tema y continuamos hablando de banalidades.

Creía saber lo que le pasaba a Angela. Además de querer ser independiente, estaba experimentando una de las reacciones más humanas ante una desgracia o pérdida: la negación. Ese sencillo mecanismo de la mente nos protegía a menudo contra el hundimiento de los ánimos, pero en su caso la ponía en peligro a ella y a la vida que estaba gestando.

*º*º*º*º*

Llevábamos ya más de dos horas delante de la pantalla del ordenador, y mis ojos comenzaban a ver lucecitas de colores. Cerré los párpados y me froté las sienes, masajeándome.

—Lo siento, debes estar agotada. Olvido con facilidad que eres humana, a pesar de lo bien que hueles—Jasper me guiñó un ojo—. Es extraño lo bien que te amoldas a nosotros. Como si fueras una más — me miró con curiosidad, mientras apagaba el monitor y cerraba el portátil.

—Siempre he sido un poquito rara—suspiré, reclinándome en el respaldo de la silla.— Toda mi vida he hecho esfuerzos por adaptarme y creo que lo he conseguido, pero en el fondo de mi corazón siempre me he sentido un poco fuera de lugar. Como si tanto esfuerzo para encajar no fuera natural. –Me sorprendí a mí misma al terminar la frase. No sabía por qué, pero me parecía que Jasper tenía la capacidad de sacar confesiones espontáneas de mí.

—Eres una humana muy interesante, Bella —me sonrió mi cuñado. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa.

—Eso en idioma de Jasper equivale a un halago tremendo. Me voy a poner muy celosa—intervino Alice, apareciendo a nuestro lado de la nada.

—Por dios, me siento como en la casa del Gran hermano, me da la sensación de que todas mis palabras y movimientos están siendo controlados—me puse teatralmente las manos en las mejillas.

—Pues no tienes ni idea de lo insoportable que es que además tus pensamientos estén vigilados. Mi hermano sí es el Gran hermano, ¿verdad Edward? —Alice habló en tono ligero, aunque en aquel momento el nombrado no se encontraba en la habitación. A los pocos segundos soltó una carcajada. Jasper sonrió. — ¿Con esa boca besas a Bella, Edward? ¡Qué lenguaje! –mi cuñada arrugó su perfecta nariz y fingió ofenderse.

—Sí, no sabes lo que me alegro de ser un muro para él—asentí.—Bastante transparente soy por mí misma, ya habéis visto— sofoqué un bostezo.— ¿Cuántos archivos quedan por ver, Jasper?—el aludido soltó un silbido.

—Sólo hemos visto la décima parte. Será mejor que te acuestes, Bella. Los que queden por ver te los dejaré en el lápiz de memoria. Edward se maneja aceptablemente con el programa de imagen, él te podrá ayudar con todos los cambios de aspecto de las sospechosas.

— _Aceptablemente_ no es la palabra— casi antes que escuchar su voz sentí las posesivas manos de mi novio sobre mis hombros, acariciando mi cuello, masajeándome la espalda. Reprimí un gemido bastante indecente que luchaba por salir de mi garganta.— Lo manejo jodidamente bien. Aunque tú lo haces aún mejor, por eso te he dejado monopolizar a mi chica durante tanto tiempo.—Jasper alzó las cejas, divertido.

Me levanté de la silla. Me estaba afectando demasiado el contacto con Edward.

—¿Y Emmet y Rosalie? –pregunté inocentemente al entrar en el salón y no verles.

—Digamos que ellos no tienen tus problemas con lo de la falta de intimidad, Bella— Edward alzó una ceja con intención mientras Jasper y Alice sofocaban una carcajada. Enseguida comprendí de qué hablaba y mi cara se tornó de un rabioso color escarlata.—Piensa que nosotros lo vemos como algo natural —sonrió tímidamente poniéndome una fresca mano en cada mejilla.

—¡Ya sé que es algo natural! Pero para mí es un acto muy íntimo, y no podría sabiendo que... ¡que hay varios pares de agudos oídos escuchando!

—¿Entonces hoy estarás a pan y agua, hermanito?— escuché una voz socarrona.

Emmet asomaba en lo alto de la escalera "vestido" con tan sólo una minúscula toalla alrededor de la cintura. Se marcaba cada músculo de su enorme cuerpo. Estaba muy, pero que muy bien, lo poco que vi, porque aparté la mirada rápidamente; no quería ser testigo de si esa toalla formaba una "tienda de campaña" o no.

—Será mejor que calles si no quieres hacer lo que estás haciendo ahora en plena calle, Emmet Cullen. No creo que en el cuerpo esté bien visto que un honorable bombero practique sexo en público—gruñó Edward.— Y tened cuidado con las paredes, la última vez que estuvisteis aquí tuve que llamar a un equipo de albañiles para que arreglaran la habitación entera.

El enorme vampiro se retiró a la habitación con una carcajada.

—¿Sabéis algo de cómo ha ido la reunión con los quileutes? ¿Cuándo volverán Esme y Carlisle?—pregunté.

—Sólo sabemos que ya terminó la reunión, pero antes de volver van a cazar algo, Bella. Los dos llevan varios días sin alimentarse. Así que lo mejor será que te acuestes— explicó mi novio.

—¿Yo sola?—inquirí confusa.

Sencillamente, no me cabía en la cabeza que él estuviera en la misma casa que yo y no "durmiera" conmigo, porque nunca había pasado algo así.

Edward se mordió el labio inferior.

—Sinceramente, Bella, me va a resultar muy, muy difícil estar contigo en la misma cama y no... Acercarme _demasiado_.

—Bien que te controlaste la primera noche que pasamos juntos, a pesar mío — reproché sin pensar que no estábamos solos.

Alice y Jasper nos miraban, entretenidos por el espectáculo.

—Bella, eso lo pude hacer porque aún no había probado tu sangre. No me pidas eso ahora. Cuanto más la pruebo más te deseo ¿Y vosotros dos qué hacéis mirando? ¡Al menos podríais disimular un poco y marcharos a otra habitación!—espetó a unos sonrientes Alice y Jasper.

—Eh, eh, ya nos vamos, no pagues tu exceso de energía con nosotros—contestó Jasper levantando las manos en actitud de rendición, mientras Alice tiraba de él hacia otra habitación.

O me acostumbraba a todo esto... o mi cara iba a quedarse de color granada a perpetuidad.

—Vamos, Bella. Lo intentaré, supongo que podré hacerlo —Edward me tendió su mano, mirándome cálidamente.—Pero entiéndelo si en cualquier momento desaparezco.

—Lo siento. No te preocupes, es sólo que... no me esperaba que me dijeras eso. Pero lo entiendo. De veras. Quédate con ellos —negué con la cabeza, le besé rápidamente y subí las escaleras.

Por lo menos nuestra habitación estaba lejos de la que ocupaban Emmet y Rose, además de que estos, por deferencia a mí, a su hermano o a ambos, no estaban golpeando rítmicamente ninguna pared.

Al menos para lo que captaban mis oídos humanos.

Entré en la habitación y como único pijama me puse una camiseta de Edward, que me llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos. El día anterior me había dado tiempo de comprar algo de ropa pero me había olvidado de la ropa de dormir. Al fin y al cabo estando sola con Edward no la necesitaba, pero ahora no creía buena idea el pasearme en ropa interior por la casa. Abrí el edredón y me metí debajo, con un suspiro. Jamás había sido capaz de dormir con nadie en mi cama, me resultaba molesto oír respirar a otro a mi lado, sus movimientos me despertaban inmediatamente, y no digamos de dormir abrazados. Pero ahora era al revés, me iba a costar dormir sin sentir el contacto con el duro y a la vez suave cuerpo de Edward.

No podía dormirme, así que empecé a darle vueltas a lo que pasaría. Mañana miércoles sería el último día que Edward estaría en Seattle. Habíamos hecho planes para los próximos días. Emily no me reclamaba todavía pero en cirugía iban muy apretados de agenda y necesitaban un par de manos más para el quirófano, así que Edward debía estar el jueves en el trabajo. Trabajaría jueves, viernes y sábado, y volvería conmigo. Afortunadamente ambos habíamos podido cambiar la guardia que teníamos este domingo para el siguiente. Lo iba a echar de menos, pero no quería separarme de Angela. Físicamente se encontraba bien, pero quería que se sintiera apoyada, y no sólo por Jake. La falta de una familia que la amara y se preocupara por ella era difícilmente sustituible, pero había que intentarlo. No bastaba con el amor de Jacob.

¿Qué haría Angela ahora? ¿Y Jake? Ella no podía trabajar, y él tampoco podría hacerlo si se dedicaba a cuidar de ella todo el día. Perdería su trabajo. No llevaba tanto tiempo en él como para pedirse dos meses "sabáticos". ¿Cómo solucionaríamos esto? ¿Y si me ponía en contacto con sus padres? Seguro que Jasper podía conseguirme sus datos en un minuto. No, no era buena idea. A ella no le gustaría que hiciera eso a sus espaldas.

Di la enésima vuelta en la cama y lo sentí. Edward estaba conmigo. Abrí los ojos y lo vi en la penumbra sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, mirándome.

—¿No puedes dormir? No has parado de dar vueltas en la cama desde que te has metido dentro—su voz sonó preocupada.

Me había escuchado moverme en la cama desde el piso de abajo... él y cuatro vampiros más. Como para animarme a tener relaciones con él...

—No... Estaba dándole vueltas a lo que iba a hacer Angela a partir de ahora. Quizá su familia pudiera apoyarla.

—No. Si no te lo ha pedido no intervengas.

—¿Sabes algo de ellos?—inquirí, suspicaz.

—Oh, yo sé mucho de muchas cosas—dijo en plan petulante.

—Ya. No está bien hablar de las cosas que lees en la mente de otros, ¿no?

—Ah ¿te había hablado ya de ello? —fingió sorpresa y le golpeé con una almohada en plena cara.— No te pongas agresiva... puedes excitarme y te aseguro que puedo hacer que te dé igual que esté toda mi familia escuchándonos—bajó el tono de voz tanto que mi vello se erizó.

—Creído — espeté, y le di la espalda mientras se reía.

En aquel momento sentí su peso en la cama y su brazo amarrándome a él, aunque con el edredón separándonos. Sonreí para mí misma y suspiré. Tras unos minutos de silencio hablé.

—¿Qué crees que habrá pasado en la reunión? ¿Van a cambiar mucho las cosas?¿Entenderán los indios lo que ha pasado?

—No lo sé... no pienses en eso ahora, Bella. Duerme. Lo necesitas.

Lo necesitaba, pero le necesitaba más a él. Y no hizo falta nada más que su abrazo. En pocos minutos estaba dormida.

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

Me despertó lo que parecía un ruido de algo al romperse. Miré el despertador: eran las cinco de la madrugada. Volví a escuchar otra vez el mismo sonido. Esta vez podía asegurar que algo se había roto en pedazos. Me levanté y de puntillas me dirigí hacia la puerta del dormitorio, entreabriéndola. Se oían voces apagadas en el piso de abajo.

—Edward, te dije que despertarías a Bella —amonestó Alice.

Me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo el idiota, porque todos los que estaban abajo ya sabían que yo estaba escuchando. Así que me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta mía, me aseé un poco en el baño y bajé, intrigada. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Habrían vuelto Esme y Carlisle? Empecé a angustiarme. Abrí la puerta del salón y allá estaban, todos.

Edward apoyaba sus manos en la repisa de la chimenea... más que apoyar se aferraba a ella con tanta fuerza que dudaba que esta fuera a resistir mucho más sin comenzar a hacerse pedacitos. Alrededor en el suelo había fragmentos de lo que reconocí que eran dos bonitos jarrones que habían estado en dicha repisa.

Pero no fue eso lo que me preocupó. Fue que no se giró para mirarme cuando entré.

—Bella, cariño... siento que te hayas despertado —Esme se acercó a mí, me tomó de la cintura y me llevó hasta el sofá.

Me senté sin mirar lo que hacía, pendiente de la espalda de Edward. Todos se sentaron a imitación mía, supuse que para no hacerme sentir incómoda.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ha ido algo mal? —inquirí tensa. Volví mis ojos hacia Esme, cuya expresión dulce no podía ocultar cierta preocupación.

—Bueno, digamos que no ha ido bien. Los quileutes estaban muy a la defensiva. Realmente parecían lobos defendiendo su territorio —frunció el ceño.

—Eso del tratado es una absurda mierda. No tenemos por qué hacer caso. Todos los humanos que lo firmaron están muertos —espetó Edward girándose. Sus ojos echaban llamas mirando a Carlisle al tiempo que me evitaban.

—Edward... —este lo miró con severidad, sin añadir nada más. Entonces mi novio desapareció por la puerta tan rápido que apenas me di cuenta y la puerta del comedor se cerró de golpe con tanta fuerza que quedó colgando de uno de los goznes.

—¡Menudo carácter! Luego dirá que tiene que llamar a los obreros por nuestra culpa—comentó Emmet con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Hacía tiempo que no lo veía así—dijo Alice, sentada en el suelo a los pies de Jasper, su espalda apoyada en el sofá de enfrente.—Desde... —me miró, dubitativa.

—Desde que está conmigo —terminé la frase.— Yo jamás lo había visto así.

—No te preocupes, se le pasará enseguida. Siempre se le pasa—me palmeó Esme en el muslo.

Tomé aire con fuerza y me centré en lo importante. Qué habría pasado para que Edward sacara su peor genio.

—Bien, explicádmelo todo, por favor –pedí llena de ansiedad, mirando alternativamente a Esme y a Carlisle quien suspiró, se sentó a mi otro lado y tomó la palabra.

—Verás, Bella —dijo con suavidad— supongo que conoces el tratado que firmamos hace décadas con los dirigentes quileutes, entre ellos el abuelo de Jacob Black, que era el jefe. En él nos comprometimos a seguir con nuestra alimentación a base de animales y mantenernos apartados del área de la reserva, cosas que en aquel momento parecían sencillas porque era lo que siempre habíamos hecho. A cambio de eso ellos no revelarían nuestra auténtica naturaleza y nos dejarían vivir nuestra vida en paz. Quien comprometía el tratado, debería marcharse lejos de la reserva y de toda la región cercana.

—¿Qué? Es... ¡es absurdo! —protesté.— Edward no tiene que dejar su casa de Forks por lo que ha pasado. ¿Y qué pasa si alguien va diciendo por ahí que sois vampiros? ¡Lo más probable es que lo encerraran en una institución mental!—sentí la mano de Esme apretando la mía, tranquilizadora, y me viré hacia ella.

—Cielo, es mucho más complejo que eso. Primero, nos guste o no firmamos aquello y somos gente de palabra— me sonrojé un poco, Esme tenía razón.— Además, siempre hay alguien dispuesto a creer en eso, y nos da pereza volver a empezar de cero tan pronto —miró a Carlisle con intención y pensé que seguramente ya habrían vivido una situación así en otra época y lugar.—Nuestra única esperanza era que los indios no consideraran el que tú cedieras tu sangre a Edward como una violación del tratado... pero no ha sido así. Cuando los hemos intentado convencer con este argumento ha sido precisamente el que ellos han esgrimido para cerrarse en banda. Por una parte están muy protectores por el hecho de que Angela está embarazada.

—No entiendo qué tiene que ver eso.

—Verás, es... complicado. ¿Conoces las leyendas quileutes sobre los hombres lobo?—asentí.— Ninguno de nosotros ha visto nunca un hombre lobo, pero si nosotros existimos, no dudamos de que haya una base veraz en esas leyendas. Según esas historias, lo que pone en marcha esa transformación es el olor del vampiro... alimentado con sangre humana.— Jadeé. Ahora comenzaba a entender algo. Esme asintió al reparar en mi expresión, y continuó.— Los quileutes no quieren correr ese riesgo. No sabemos cuánta...—buscó la palabra— exposición hace falta para que ese olor ponga en marcha la transformación en lobo. Pero una vez empezada no habría vuelta atrás. También se dice que los lobos jóvenes tienen mal autocontrol, llegando a poner en peligro a sus seres queridos de forma involuntaria. Comprenderás que Jake no desee pasar por eso. Y por si fuera poco tampoco podríamos descartar que el embarazo de tu amiga se viera afectado por esa transformación, al fin y al cabo es posible que lleve los genes licántropos. Es muy, muy complicado, más de lo que imaginábamos. Ellos conocen bien sus leyendas. Y hay una cosa que no sabíamos...

En aquel momento Edward hizo acto de presencia, plantándose en el umbral de la puerta del salón. Lo miré y no alcancé a descifrar su expresión.

Carlisle se levantó y se sentó al lado de Esme, dejando un espacio libre a mi lado, que Edward no tardó en ocupar. Su mano se entrelazó con la mía. Estaba helada, lo que me indicaba que había estado en el exterior un buen rato. Quizá en la terraza. Hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza, indicando a Carlisle que podía continuar.

—Cuando Edward me habló de ti y de lo que sintió al conocerte tuve mucha curiosidad y me puse a investigar. No es que no crea en los flechazos, pero eso no me lo parecía. Pero no encontré nada en las viejas leyendas de vampiros europeos que me recordara remotamente a lo que Edward me había explicando. Mi error fue que investigué en las leyendas escritas, cuando aún hay pueblos que mantienen la tradición oral, y las historias pasan de padres a hijos como cuentos. Hace siglos que los quileutes han coincidido con vampiros, nosotros no somos los primeros como sabes —Hizo una breve pausa y miró a Edward, quien repitió el gesto con la cabeza.

¿Adónde quería llegar Carlisle? La curiosidad me quemaba, pero la ansiedad me estaba matando. Tomé aire profundamente.

—Algunas de esas historias —prosiguió— hablan de vampiros –y vampiras— que se sienten irremediablemente atraídos por el olor de la sangre de un humano en particular. Una atracción que no es la habitual. No se trata sólo de sed, que también. Es un deseo de posesión, de protección... es una necesidad absoluta del otro ser. Cuando esa atracción es correspondida por el ser humano acaba estableciéndose lo que ellos llaman un "vínculo de sangre" —pausó para dejarme tiempo a que absorbiera toda esa información.

La mano de Edward oprimió la mía. Como si la pareja estuviera perfectamente acompasada, Esme tomó la palabra.

—Bella, ¿has notado algo extraño últimamente respecto a Edward? Algo que no sintieras antes. Piénsalo.

Miré hacia el fuego de la chimenea. Quería concentrarme y no podía sintiendo sobre mí tantos ojos curiosos. Y entonces fui consciente de ello.

—Últimamente he notado —pronuncié lentamente las palabras, meditándolas— que siento la presencia de Edward. _Sé_ cuando está cerca de mí, sin necesidad de nada más. La primera vez que me pasó fue en la Aguja Espacial. En aquél momento no le di importancia, pensaba que había sido casualidad. Pero esta noche —le miré— he sabido que estabas conmigo en la habitación antes de abrir los ojos. Creo que ya no me podrás asustar como hacías antes apareciendo de la nada – sonreí un poco y él me correspondió, aunque con gesto tenso.

—¿Y tú, Edward? No me has contestado a la pregunta que te hice antes de aparecer Bella —inquirió Carlisle. Aquél se envaró y de repente todos los Cullen excepto mi novio y sus padres adoptivos desaparecieron de la sala.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Me resulta más difícil de controlar la intensidad de mi deseo.

Me sonrojé por enésima vez. Vaya, aquello sí era una conversación que me hacía sentir incómoda. Pero tenía mucho más interés en escuchar lo que se estaba diciendo que en salir disparada de la habitación como los demás Cullen.

—Yo también siento algo distinto. Cuando desapareciste ayer —me miró con cautela— supe dónde estabas. No sabía cómo pero sabía dónde encontrarte. No pensé más en ello, podía haber sido una coincidencia.

—¿Nada más?— insistió Esme.

—Hay algo más— Edward suspiró con fuerza, mirando fijamente nuestras manos entrelazadas.— Últimamente cuando hacemos el amor siento dentro de mí el anhelo de... morderte para convertirte. Pero pensaba que era porque cada vez te necesito más. Es algo que puedo controlar, Bella. No quería decírtelo para no angustiarte — explicó alzando los ojos para mirarme entre tímido y arrepentido.

—Llegarás a no poder controlarlo. Es el camino natural del vínculo —sentenció el patriarca de los Cullen, clavando su mirada en su hijo adoptivo.— Si sigues bebiendo su sangre un día no podrás controlarte y a pesar de que Bella es evidente que no está aún mentalmente preparada la morderás y le inyectarás el veneno. Y no habrá vuelta atrás. Has encontrado a tu compañera y no renunciarás a ella. Pero todos nosotros hemos caído en esta vida _in extremis_. Ella debe elegir, y eso no se lo puedes arrebatar.

—Sé perfectamente que Bella no está preparada. Jamás la forzaría a una vida como la nuestra. _Puedo_ controlarme — gruñó Edward furioso por el sermón de su padre.

Mi sangre escapó de mi rostro primero, y luego de mi cerebro, y sentí que me mareaba. Solté la mano de mi novio y me recosté en el sofá y cerré los párpados.

—¿Cuándo esperabas explicarme esos impulsos, Edward? –pregunté dolida. Había sido herida en mi confianza y no lo comprendía.

—El vínculo de sangre ayuda a algunos vampiros a encontrar su compañera para toda la vida— explicó Carlisle, conciliador.— Es un instinto incontrolable que afecta no sólo al vampiro sino también al humano. Puede que tú misma se lo pidas en un momento de pasión sin pensar en las consecuencias, y él te haga caso sin pensar si estás segura, porque lo que desea es hacerlo.

 _Puede que tú misma se lo pidas._ Sentí que el calor volvía a la piel de mi cara. Recordé las palabras que luchaban por salir de mi boca la tarde que estuvimos juntos en el vestuario femenino del hospital _._

—Estuve a punto de pedírtelo. Una vez. Fue muy difícil contenerme— abrí los párpados, un tanto avergonzada. Al fin y al cabo yo tampoco le había explicado nada de esto. Sus ojos intensos e hipnóticos se cruzaron con los míos. Había estado a punto de pedírselo. Pero sólo me había pasado aquella vez. Si lo hubiera hecho...

Me incorporé y me froté la cara. Fijé la vista en el bonito reloj que era lo único intacto de la repisa de la chimenea. Eran las seis de la mañana. Decidí que ya tenía bastante. Necesitaba meditar sobre lo que había escuchado. Sola.

—Necesito descansar. Disculpadme — me levanté y ellos hicieron lo propio.

—Claro que sí, cariño, es una sobrecarga de información —dijo Esme, apretándome el brazo con cariño. Carlisle me miraba comprensivo.

—Creo que quiero estar sola— miré al hermoso vampiro que permanecía en el sofá, estudiando cada uno de mis gestos. Como única respuesta parpadeó lentamente.

Me acosté y cerré los ojos, de veras necesitaba descansar, pero era lógico que el sueño me evadiera. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿En qué afectaría a nuestra relación? ¿Iba a confiar en que Edward no me inyectara veneno sin mi consentimiento mientras hacíamos el amor? ¿Iba a confiar en que no se escaparía de mis labios esa petición en un momento apasionado? ¿Podría parar el proceso si él no bebía más de mi sangre? ¿Tendría que irse Edward del único hogar estable que tenían en el momento actual? ¿Cómo afectaría a mi amistad con Ángela?

Había dado tantas vueltas en la cama que las sábanas y el edredón estaban completamente revueltos. De pronto le echaba de menos y ya no estaba enfadada con él. Aunque habría preferido que me hubiera confiado ese impulso que sentía, sabía que era sincero cuando decía que creía poder controlarlo. Si lo hubiera considerado importante, si hubiese creído que entrañaba algún riesgo, me lo habría explicado. Los dos éramos culpables de jugar con instintos cuya fuerza y alcance no conocíamos. Y era lógico que él sintiera en nuestros intensos momentos de intimidad el impulso de transformarme, como lo era que yo estuviera tentada de pedirle que lo hiciera. ¿Hasta qué punto eso era realmente originado por el llamado vínculo de sangre? ¿Hasta qué punto era todo controlable?

Pero sí había algo cierto, yo había sabido que Edward estaba conmigo en dos ocasiones, había sentido su presencia. Y él había sabido encontrarme. ¿Eran casualidades o pruebas de que el vínculo se había establecido entre nosotros, y por tanto todo lo demás que comportaba también?

De pronto me harté de darle tantas vueltas a todo. La verdad, en este momento todo eso no me importaba una mierda.

—Edward, ¿quieres estar conmigo? –susurré, con los párpados cerrados. Al cabo de unos segundos sonreí levemente.— Hola.

—Hola —su sedosa voz animó el latido de mi corazón— ¿De veras me quieres a tu lado esta noche?

—Sólo si tú quieres estar –abrí los ojos y tendí la mano hacia su silueta, de pie al lado de la cama.

—No deseo estar en ningún otro sitio— murmuró, se tumbó a mi lado sobre el edredón y me acercó a su cuerpo.

—Edward, si te vas de Forks me iré contigo. Te seguiré a donde vayas — susurré, y sentí que me abrazaba con más fuerza.

—No sé qué he hecho en algún momento de mi existencia para merecerte, Bella.

º*º*º*º*º*º

—Por dios, Alice, con un bol de cereales con leche ya tengo bastante. ¿Qué es esto?

Miraba con los ojos como platos el buffet de desayuno que me había organizado la vampira en la mesa de la cocina: una jarrita de zumo de naranja, una bandeja variada con bollería francesa incluyendo croissants y brioches, dosis individuales de mantequilla y mermelada de distintos sabores, una caja de muesli, una jarrita con chocolate, otra con leche y otra con café recién hecho.

—No sé lo que te gusta, así que he traído un poco de todo. Lo que no quieras te sirve para mañana.

—Lo guardaré, sí. Gracias —le sonreí,— la verdad es que estoy hambrienta.

Me senté y me serví zumo y también un vaso de leche a la que añadí una generosa cantidad de café. Tomé un croissant del montón y lo mojé en la leche. Alice se sentó enfrente de mí, mirándome comer con ojos curiosos.

—¿Dónde ha ido Edward? ¿Y los demás? — pregunté entre sorbo y sorbo del café con leche.

—Jasper está trabajando con su portátil, en sus cosas. Rosalie y Emmet han salido a pasear por la ciudad, creo que si siguen así repetirán luna de miel dentro de poco — rodó los ojos de forma expresiva.— Esme y Carlisle están visitando las nuevas instalaciones de cirugía en el Northwest, y Edward ha ido a cazar. Sé que está en Olympic porque me lo ha dicho, ha ido a su zona favorita. Es injusto que él siga pudiendo leerme el pensamiento y yo no pueda verle en mis visiones— compuso un divertido puchero de los suyos.

—Pensaba que si no estaba conmigo podías verle – me interesé.

—Eso era antes. Ahora vuestro futuro está tan ligado que apenas hay momentos en que lo veo.

—¿Entonces ahora no lo ves es porque está haciendo algo que tiene que ver con los dos? —indagué. Bebí un sorbo de zumo de naranja. Estaba fresco y dulce.

—Más o menos sí... —apoyó la barbilla en las manos, pensativa.— Ha salido a cazar porque quiere estar a tu lado sin que le moleste la sed, especialmente ahora. Todas las decisiones que él toma y tienen que ver contigo lo borran de mi _scanner_ de futuro. Así que puedo decir que mi hermanito piensa mucho en ti, porque apenas lo veo —sonrió.

—Espero que todo esto del supuesto vínculo no afecte a nuestra relación. Ya sabes cómo se pone Edward cuando cree que mi seguridad está en entredicho.

—Es sobreprotector, ¿verdad?—Alice me observó con empatía.

—Sí, bastante complicado era ya sin meter a indios vengativos y vínculos de sangre de por medio — terminé el zumo y dejé el vaso vacío sobre la mesa.

—Ya sabes que Edward es un hombre muy apasionado, y como tal también tiene su punto melodramático. Pero una cosa te puedo asegurar, si las cosas siguen como hasta ahora continuaréis juntos. No veo a Edward en el futuro.

—Alice, sé que lo nuestro es complicado, pero no imposible. No me van a separar de tu hermano unas viejas leyendas, ni Jacob Black en plan padre y novio megaprotector, y diría que Edward piensa lo mismo —le apreté la mano.— Ya nos adaptaremos — miré a mi cuñada y me metí un pedazo de brioche de mantequilla en la boca. Tendría que parar o me dolería la tripa, pero estaba muerta de hambre a pesar de los nervios que sentía. O quizá por eso.

—Bella —esta vez fue Alice me observó con calidez.— Lo del vínculo os lo explicaron sólo para que mi hermano y tú fuerais conscientes de lo que os está pasando. Sólo os dejasteis llevar por el instinto. Creo que desde el momento en que conociste a Edward no tuviste elección. No deja de ser muy romántico esto del vínculo de sangre. –Ladeó la cabeza y sonrió con aspecto soñador.— La mayoría de nosotros, o más bien todos los vampiros que conozco, ha encontrado el amor después de la transformación. Vosotros parecíais destinados a encontraros. Sí, es muy de novela...— acentuó la sonrisa y me la contagió a pesar de lo preocupada que estaba.

—Alice, te llevarías bien con mi compañera de piso. Siempre tiene una novela romántica entre manos, aunque sus preferidas son las clásicas. Creo que se sabe de memoria Romeo y Julieta. ¿Sabes? —cambié de tema— me parece que a Edward no le importa mucho dejar su hogar.

—Si llevaras tantos años como nosotros en este mundo también te tomarías las cosas con más ligereza. No es que tengamos arterias coronarias que cuidar, pero se vive mejor dándole importancia a lo que la tiene, y cuando puedes vivir una vida tan larga... pocas cosas son tan importantes. El amor es una de ellas. Es lo que nos hace mantener la ilusión de seguir vivos.

La conversación con Alice me animó bastante. Como mi volátil novio seguía desaparecido decidí no esperar más e ir a visitar a Angela. No sabía qué haría si Jacob estaba allá, pero estaba decidida a quedarme con ella el máximo tiempo que me dejaran las normas del hospital, sin dejarme intimidar por ninguna cara torcida.

Me duché y me puse una sudadera, unos vaqueros y mis botas. Me tapé con una chaqueta vaquera: la primavera por fin comenzaba a notarse en la ciudad y la temperatura estaba alrededor de los 15º, pero habían anunciado lluvias durante todo el día. Alice me escaneó cuando me despedí de ella, pero no comentó nada aunque me pareció que apretaba los labios para no hacerlo.

.

—Buenos días, cielo. ¿Cómo has pasado la noche?—besé a mi amiga en ambas mejillas, sondeando su humor. Afortunadamente la había encontrado sola.

—Mejor que Jake. Se ha empeñado en quedarse esta noche conmigo, en el sillón. Qué ganas tengo de que me den de alta y dejar de molestar a todo el mundo. Y tú estás malgastando tus vacaciones aquí por mi culpa —bufó con tono acusador.

—Deja de decir eso—la reñí cariñosamente, mientras me retiraba la gabardina.—Estoy aprovechando para hacer algo de turismo por la ciudad.

—Pues como no sea turismo para recoger setas, con este tiempo...—mi amiga miró por la ventana, torciendo el gesto.

—La comida del hospital está transformándote en una especie de pitufo gruñón, amiga—palmeé su hombro sonriendo y me senté en la cama. Me fijé en que ya no llevaba suero intravenoso, pero le habían dejado una cánula colocada en la mano para medicación intravenosa de urgencia. —También he aprovechado para hacer relaciones familiares, todo el clan Cullen está en la ciudad.

—Uao, qué impresión debe dar eso. Todos los Cullen que conozco son intimidantemente guapos, reunidos deben dar miedo.— _Ni te lo imaginas_ , pensé para mí.—Edward ha pasado a primera hora a visitarme—sonrió ante mi expresión de sorpresa.— Decía que habías pasado una mala noche y que no había querido despertarte, pero que él tenía que hacer un pequeño viaje hoy y mañana volvía al trabajo, así que ha pasado a saludar y despedirse.

—Cierto. Jake estaba...—pregunté con cautela.

—Estaba —afirmó.—Ha pasado la noche conmigo.

—No habrá sido agradable...

—Se han comportado y punto. Digamos que la tensión se podía palpar, masticar y hasta vomitar, pero se han dicho hola y adiós, eso sí, sin mirarse.

—Vaya mierda. ¿Jake está de vacaciones?—cambiar de tema era la mejor opción.

—Sí, se ha tomado toda la semana, parece ser que entre mañana y el viernes me darán el alta. Mi cardiólogo no quiere hacerlo hasta que no esté todo ligado, y Jacob se está encargando de eso. Lo del marcapasos o el desfibrilador internos está descartado hasta los tres meses de embarazo, así que está mirando las posibilidades de quedarse en casa conmigo hasta que me pongan el alien —suspiró con fuerza y negó.—Está loco, no le darán un permiso de tres meses, lo echarán. Para más cabreo, tendré que llevar un jodido monitor de frecuencia cardiaca mientras duerma. ¡Y encima me han dicho que esto que tengo es genético! Como si no hubiera tenido bastante con la mierda de padres que me tocó, encima voy y heredo esto — gruñó.

Lo estaba pasando mal y lo entendía. Sólo sería por unos meses, pero pasar de la noche a la mañana a sentirse completamente dependiente de alguien, aunque fuera alguien que amabas, no era plato del gusto de casi nadie. Ang necesitaba desahogarse, así que la dejé hablar.

—Sobre eso...— sabía que me estaba entrometiendo, pero quería intentarlo— ¿estás segura de que no quieres que avisemos a ningún familiar tuyo?—una mirada fulminante de mi normalmente dulce amiga bastó como respuesta.

Me quedé con ella toda la mañana, y pude decir que a la hora de la comida su estado de ánimo se había aligerado, incluso a pesar del ver el menú que le trajeron. Me despedí de ella a media tarde, un poco antes de que Jacob hiciera su aparición.

Cuando llegué a casa de Edward sólo me encontré con Alice y Jasper. Estaban sentados en el sofá y un poco despeinados, y me pareció que había interrumpido _algo_. Joder con los vampiros, ¿nunca se cansaban?

—¿Ni rastro de Edward?—me quité la chaqueta y la arrojé encima de una silla.

—No —contestaron al unísono.

Me dirigí a la cocina a por un vaso de zumo y Alice me siguió.

—Creo que deberías hacer algo.

—Ah, no te preocupes, ahora me doy una vuelta por ahí y os dejo solos.

—No me refiero a eso, tonta. Quiero decir que si Edward es melodramático tú tienes que ponerte a su altura— hizo una pausa observando mi reacción y la miré frunciendo el ceño con incomprensión.— Ve a buscarlo, sé la zona donde ha ido, y que se ha llevado el móvil. Siempre lleva el móvil desde que está contigo— explicó.

La idea de Alice penetró en mi corazón antes que en mi cerebro.

—¿Crees que podré verlo cazar? —la impaciencia y la excitación se filtraron en mis palabras.

—No veo por qué no— me guiñó el ojo.

—Ya estás tardando en explicarme dónde encontrar a tu hermano —me mordí el labio.

—Vale, vale, trae un mapa— sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

 


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

BPOV

Paré el coche y miré al cielo. Estaba nublado, pero de momento no amenazaba lluvia. Durante el trayecto escuché la radio del coche de Jasper (quien amablemente me lo había ofrecido) anunciando intensas lluvias. Quizá el hombre del tiempo se había equivocado.

O eso esperaba.

Tomé el mapa que tenía desplegado sobre el asiento del conductor y volví a mirar el punto que me había marcado Alice. Sin duda, aquí era. Mi sentido de la orientación natural era bastante malo, pero gracias a mi padre y su afán excursionista me manejaba perfectamente con cualquier mapa y una brújula.

Bajé del coche y avancé por un camino entre los árboles, hasta llegar a un pequeño claro del bosque. Allá estaba el coche de Edward. Sonreí, satisfecha conmigo misma, mientras avanzaba hacia el Volvo. Ahora me esperaba la segunda parte del plan. Encontrar a Edward... o que este me encontrara a mí. Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y tomé el móvil. Alice me había explicado que mi sobreprotector novio llevaba el teléfono consigo siempre desde que salíamos juntos. Incluso yendo de caza. Pero lo pensé mejor y volví a dejarlo en su sitio. No quería molestarle en plena caza.

Distinguí una estrecha senda que salía del claro y se perdía en el bosque y decidí seguirla, sin pensarlo un solo instante. Algo me arrastraba hacia allá. Ni siquiera me planteé la posibilidad de que hubiera algún animal salvaje cerca. Estaba segura de que si había alguno mi vampiro ya habría dado buena cuenta de él.

Avancé con lentitud por el sendero, disfrutando de la belleza y del aroma del bosque primaveral, hasta que de pronto los árboles se abrieron para mostrarme un amplio prado. Ahogué una exclamación. Tenía una belleza irreal. Sus múltiples y brillantes tonos verdes estaban tachonados de pinceladas de colores vivos gracias a las flores que crecían dispersas aquí y allá. Extasiada, avancé lentamente por entre la vegetación, que me llegaba por debajo de las rodillas.

De pronto lo sentí. Un tenue hormigueo en la cabeza, una sensación de calor recorriendo mi columna hacia abajo.

Él estaba cerca. Todo mi cuerpo me lo decía.

Sentí cierta inquietud. Edward siempre había dicho que la caza sacaba lo más primario y animal de él, y por ese motivo prefería que yo estuviera lejos cuando se alimentaba. Yo siempre le había hecho caso en eso... hasta ahora. Quería compartir también esa experiencia con él.

Seguí avanzando lentamente, sintiéndome como una oveja vigilada por los ojos de un león. Mi vello se erizó de repente, había algo extraño y al principio no reparé en qué era.

Hasta que me di cuenta. El bosque estaba _demasiado_ silencioso. ¿Y si había algún animal salvaje? Recordaba los osos de los que me había hablado Angela en nuestra primera excursión. Sólo podía escuchar el zumbido de los insectos y mi martilleante corazón.

—¿Edward? Estás empezando a asustarme... —apenas había acabado la frase algo se abalanzó sobre mí y me vi tumbada sobre la hierba del prado. Unos brazos protectores impidieron que me golpeara al caer.

—¿Asustada? Eso es nuevo – siseó Edward.

El bello rostro de mi novio se cernía sobre mí. Estaba colocado a horcajadas sobre mi cuerpo clavándome en el suelo e inmovilizándome los brazos con sus manos en mis muñecas.

—Sólo por si no eras tú... temí que fuera un oso —repuse, intentando mantener la calma. Me sentía más presa que nunca, y eso era decir mucho. Jamás había visto una expresión tan fiera en su perfecta cara.

Estaba mortalmente hermoso, y ahora más que nunca era evidente que no era humano.

—No tienes ninguna preocupación por tu propia seguridad, Bella –negó con la cabeza, sin variar su inquietante expresión.

A pesar de eso era una gloriosa visión: el cobrizo cabello más despeinado de lo habitual, la camiseta negra por fuera de los vaqueros oscuros que cubrían aquellas largas y fibrosas piernas, el cuerpo felino tenso como un arco. Entonces me fijé que llevaba la camiseta algo desgarrada y con salpicaduras de lo que parecía sangre. Miré más abajo y observé otro desgarro en su pantalón.

—¿Estás herido?—pregunte ansiosa. Él rió y se inclinó más sobre mí, hasta que percibí su aliento embriagador. Intenté moverme pero fue imposible.

—No. A veces les doy a mis presas la oportunidad de defenderse —su mirada y su aterciopelada voz me tenían tan atrapada como su cuerpo sobre el mío.

—¿De defenderse? ¿Qué defensa tienen ante el mayor depredador de la naturaleza?—ironicé sin apenas voz.

Entonces algo cambió en su expresión, en la tensión de su cuerpo.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Pero ésa es mi esencia, Bella. La puedo controlar, pero no anular —se apartó de mí y se tumbó en la hierba a mi lado, cerrando los ojos y respirando pausadamente.—Ve al coche, estarás más segura. En unos minutos te sigo.

¿Qué había pasado? No estaba segura, pero conocía a Edward y sabía que estos cambios de humor se debían a la ambivalencia de sus emociones respecto a mí. Tumbada a su lado pensé en que teníamos algo en común, una lucha interna. Mi lucha personal era la decisión entre dejar mi mundo y entrar en el suyo, para siempre. La suya era luchar entre el amor que sentía por mí y su instinto de beber mi sangre... y transformarme en alguien como él.

Pero yo siempre confiaba en que su amor era más fuerte. Que podría controlar todos los demás instintos.

De pronto escuché un suspiro.

— No lo harás, ¿verdad?

—¿El qué?

—Marcharte.

—No.

—Isabella... a veces me desesperas. Ojalá te preocuparas más por preservarte de mí —se lamentó.

Me senté a su lado y lo contemplé. Tumbado sobre la hierba como un animal herido, rodeado de vegetación y flores, los párpados cerrados, la ropa desgarrada y esa belleza sobrehumana. Tuve que contener un gemido. Era el ejemplar de hombre más hermoso sobre la tierra. Y era mío. No pude sofocar la oleada de deseo que me acometió.

—Jamás tendré ninguna ansiedad en lo que a ti respecta, lo sabes— mi voz sonó ronca y entonces él abrió los ojos, mirándome atentamente.

Me coloqué sobre sus caderas en un solo movimiento, imitando su posición de unos minutos antes, y me quedé completamente quieta, estudiando su reacción, que no se hizo esperar. Sentí su dureza entre mis piernas y contemplé cómo su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad. Su expresión era una mezcla de deseo, enojo, e incertidumbre. Sin dejar de mirarle me desplacé lentamente en dirección a sus muslos, le desabotoné el pantalón y le bajé la cremallera, liberando su erección. Sonreí.

—¿Sin ropa interior, Edward?—acaricié la suave piel de su pene, que aunque parecía imposible creció aún más entre mis manos.

—Me he vestido rápido –dijo sin apenas voz.

De pronto habíamos intercambiado papeles.

—Ya... pues no me gusta – me incliné, lamí la punta y jadeó— que otras puedan —le acaricié los testículos con una mano y se mordió el labio — advertir con tanta facilidad —lamí de nuevo y se aferró con ambas manos al suelo —lo que es _mío_.— Metí la punta en mi boca y retorcí la lengua a su alrededor.

El sabor único de su piel, su olor embriagador, incluso el sabor de su excitación... convertían la experiencia de tenerle en mi boca en algo tan sensual y electrizante que me dejaba al borde del orgasmo.

Estimulada por sus gemidos lo introduje completamente en mi boca, succionando con fuerza al tiempo que lamía el glande en círculos. Relajé la musculatura de mi garganta, intentando introducirlo más profundamente cada vez, y entonces un gruñido vibró por todo su cuerpo.

—Bella, ¿quieres matarme? ¡Joder!—jadeó y cerró los párpados con fuerza.

Sus dedos se clavaron como garras en la tierra. Continué succionando profundamente y lamiendo, increíblemente excitada por el placer que le estaba dando, deleitándome en su sabor y su textura, y como pude me desabotoné mi propio pantalón y deslicé una mano entre mi piel y las braguitas. Estaba completamente empapada y apenas puse los dedos entre mis pliegues y rocé mi clítoris sentí que no iba a aguantar mucho más. Edward abrió los ojos y me miró... la imagen que tenía frente a él fue suficiente para que se liberara su orgasmo.

—¡Bella!—rugió con fuerza, y yo no necesité más. Mientras el descargaba en mi boca la intensa y placentera presión en mi vientre estalló expandiéndose por todo mi cuerpo.

Me acosté a su lado, jadeando, mi cuerpo aún convulsionado por las últimas oleadas de mi orgasmo, los ojos cerrados. De pronto sentí el roce de sus fríos labios sobre mi oreja, rozándola apenas.

—Quítate los pantalones y las bragas —siseó.

Su voz llena de deseo mandó ecos que asolaron mi cuerpo acelerando mi corazón y mi respiración. Mi cuerpo estaba completamente laxo y dudé durante un segundo; había sido tan poco previsiva que no traje ninguna muda de ropa. Cuando me di cuenta él mismo me había desnudado de cintura para abajo, por fortuna sin romper nada. Escuché mi propio latido retumbando en mis oídos, y sabía que si no intentaba calmar mi hiperventilación pronto me marearía. Edward me alzó los muslos colocándose entre ellos. Yo estaba en trance, absolutamente a merced de aquella magnética mirada.

Me sujetaba con fuerza y mi laxo cuerpo se negaba a obedecerme.

—Isabella Swan, vas a acabar conmigo. Pero no me voy a ir solo. —Diciendo esto se hundió sin dificultad en mi cuerpo y grité. – Cariño, estás completamente empapada...—gimió y cerró los párpados con fuerza; su cara lucía la expresión más erótica que podía imaginar. Entonces levantó mis piernas y las colocó sobre sus hombros, penetrándome más profundamente.

Un quejido profundo y animal salió de mi garganta. El placer de recibirle dentro de mí, con un deseo tan primario e instintivo, me hizo perder la razón.

—Fóllame duro, Edward. Por favor.

Embistió una vez, fuerte, y me arqueé sobre mi espalda, gritando de nuevo. Su sola mirada hacía arder cada célula de mi sangre, vibrar cada nervio de mi cuerpo.

—Grita, Bella —se hundió en mí implacable, y una violenta corriente de placer me sacudió el cuerpo, provocándome algo parecido a un rugido— No es suficiente, cariño... déjate llevar, aquí nadie puede escucharte.

En aquel momento el cielo se iluminó con un súbito relámpago y al cabo de pocos segundos se escuchó un fuerte trueno. La lluvia empezó a caer, fina pero abundante. Edward estaba quieto en la misma postura, mirándome con la boca apenas entreabierta, el pecho agitado. Me sujetaba los muslos con fuerza, clavando sus largos dedos en mi carne. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido mientras cada uno se perdía en la mirada del otro. En unos instantes ambos estábamos empapados. No sé cuál sería mi aspecto tumbada sobre el prado, desnuda de cintura para abajo y con la cara, los cabellos y mi sudadera empapada, pero él se veía jodidamente sexy. La mojada camiseta, a través de cuyos desgarros veía su pálida piel, se le pegó al pecho marcando cada uno de los tensos músculos, y el cabello y la cara húmedos le daban una expresión aún más salvaje. Mi cuerpo palpitaba de anticipación y deseo.

—Bebe de mí, Edward—gemí.

—¡No!— gritó entre aterrorizado y enojado.

—Hazlo. Por última vez —supliqué.

—Es una locura, Bella— negó con la cabeza pero detecté una chispa de debilidad en sus ojos.

—Por favor... lo necesito—rogué.—Y tú también. Por última vez, amor —repetí, contemplando la lucha interior en su cara.

De pronto pareció reaccionar y se inclinó un poco sobre mí, sin soltarme.

—Te deseo tanto que me duele, Bella. Estoy loco por ti. En cuerpo y alma —habló con voz rota por la pasión. Entonces lamió y repartió besos por la piel del interior de mi muslo.

—¡AH!—grité con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones y mi cuerpo se convulsionó por la brutal invasión del placer agudo e intenso que me provocó al morderme.

Salió de mí y volvió a penetrarme con fuerza, sin dejar de beber mi sangre. Fue rápido, duro y profundo, cada grito mío más fuerte, hasta que mi cuerpo estalló en un violento gozo, mientras sentía su liberación y le escuchaba gritar mi nombre, de nuevo.

Se dejó caer con suavidad sobre mi pecho y le acaricié la cabeza mientras esperábamos que nuestra respiración se calmara y mis fuerzas volvieran. Y así nos quedamos durante varios minutos, abrazados mientras la lluvia caía sobre nosotros y los lejanos relámpagos iluminaban el cielo.

—Lo s...—empezó a decir Edward. Al captar el tono de voz le tapé la boca con la mano para evitar que pronunciara las palabras.

—Si se te ocurre decir "lo siento" me voy de tu piso y me busco un hotel —dije enfadada.

Levantó la cabeza y me miró entre divertido y preocupado. Entonces se me ocurrió pensar que debíamos formar una imagen memorable, yo tumbada sobre la hierba con él entre mis piernas, y la lluvia cayendo sobre nosotros.

—Está bien – sonrió con desgana pero su mirada era intensa.— Ha sido... devastadoramente placentero. Pero escúchame bien, Bella. Jamás vuelvas a pedírmelo. Lo del vínculo es cierto. He sentido que estabas cerca, y dónde estabas.

—Yo también te he sentido —repuse.

Él se movió sobre mí y acercó su rostro al mío, evitando que la lluvia cayera sobre él. Alcé las manos y las entrelacé en su nuca.

—Entonces sabes lo que puede pasar. Amor, deseo que seas como yo, pero sólo cuando estés completamente preparada— frunció el ceño, mirándome angustiado.

Tenía razón. Me regañé a mi misma por mi impulsividad y mi nulo autocontrol. Él era mi droga. Y quería estar con él toda la eternidad. Pero aún no estaba lista para eso y él también lo sabía. Asentí firmemente, sin pronunciar palabra.

Se separó de mí y me ayudó a incorporarme. Se colocó bien los pantalones y cogió del suelo mis empapados zapatos, vaqueros y braguitas, se dirigió hacia mí y me tomó en sus brazos. Me aferré a su cuello y pegué mi nariz a su piel. Me dolía estar separada de él. Su aroma llenó mis pulmones, intensificado por la humedad de la lluvia.

En cuanto llegamos al claro donde estaba su coche se dirigió al maletero del Volvo y sacó una bolsa de deporte.

—Métete en el coche, Bella. Vas a resfriarte.—Se metió conmigo en el coche y sacó unos pantalones y una camisa a cuadros del interior de la bolsa.—Siempre llevo ropa seca cuando voy a cazar lejos de casa... es una buena precaución.

—Me vendrán enormes, pero te lo agradezco— sonreí. Los tomé de su mano y empecé a ponérmelos.

—¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido esto? Ha sido una imprudencia superior a las que me tienes acostumbrado —inquirió observando cada uno de mis movimientos.

—Quería verte, y no estabas en casa —hice un mohín.— Alice me dio la idea de venir a buscarte y me pareció bien. Hace tiempo que quiero verte cazar, lo sabes.

—Bella— suspiró, tocando delicadamente mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano.— Durante la caza me libero de prácticamente todas mis represiones. Tengo miedo de no poderme controlar y volver a morderte si estás a mi lado en ese momento. Prométeme que no vendrás a buscarme nunca más cuando esté de caza. No mientras seas humana.

—Lo prometo —pronuncié, contrita.

—Lo celebro. Luego tendré una charla con mi hermanita por meterte ciertas malas ideas en la cabeza, como si tú no tuvieras las suficientes.

.

—¡De nada!— Alice sonrió ampliamente cuando ambos entramos por la puerta.

Jasper sofocó una risa y yo me sonrojé de forma violenta. No era para menos. Edward iba mojado de la cabeza a los pies; yo iba vestida con su ropa, con el cabello húmedo y despeinado, y probablemente mi expresión aún era resplandeciente por los orgasmos que mi novio me había regalado. Por no hablar del olor a sexo, que cualquier vampiro habría captado a unos cientos de metros.

—Enana. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, pero en otro momento— advirtió Edward a su hermana frunciendo el ceño forzadamente.

Nos dirigimos por la escalera hacia nuestra habitación, ignorando las carcajadas que arreciaban como la lluvia detrás de nosotros.

*º*º*º*º*º*

—Gracias por dejarme tu coche, Jasper— miré a mi guapo cuñado, que estaba jugando a la Play contra mi chico.

Dejé las sobras de la manzana que me había comido en un plato sobre la mesita y doblé las rodillas sobre el sofá, observando la partida. Alice estaba concentrada dibujando, sentada a la mesa del comedor.

—No me las des, el coche es tuyo —sonrió el rubio sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

—¿Qué?—la palabra se escapó de mi garganta como un chillido agudo. Alice dejó de dibujar, y la partida quedó en "pause".

—¿Edward no te lo ha dicho? ¿Tío, has estado todo el día con ella y no has tenido ni un momento para explicárselo? Te diré un secreto porque eres nuevo en esto: para tener éxito con tu pareja no basta con el buen sexo, debe haber comunicación— se burló Jasper.

—Vale, ya, piedad— Edward levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición y me miró.— Alice quiere regalarle un coche nuevo a Jasper y no sabían qué hacer con el viejo. He pensado que ya que no tienes coche te lo podían prestar...—negué con la cabeza.

—¿Viejo? ¿Qué problema tenéis en vuestra familia con los coches? Ese debe tener un par de años a lo sumo... dios, si está en perfecto estado. Y yo no puedo aceptar la responsabilidad de usar el coche de otro. Jasper, te agradezco la amabilidad, pero tu coche corre peligro conmigo, soy propensa a los accidentes, aunque por fortuna no suelen ser graves —añadí precipitadamente al captar la expresión de alarma de mi novio.

— _Precisamente_ —gruñó Edward—Es uno de los más seguros en su categoría. Bella, necesitas un coche, y con el sueldo de residente no puedes conseguir uno ni la mitad de seguro que este. Y si no me dejas regalarte uno, lo cual sigo sin comprender, esta es la única opción que nos queda— su expresión ardía de indignación.

—¡La única opción que te queda a ti!—espeté.— No... No puedo ir con el coche de Jasper por ahí... ¿y si lo abollo, o me lo roban?

—Bella —intervino mi cuñado sonriendo de forma deslumbrante.— Hazte a la idea de que si no aceptas el préstamo bajaré a la calle y le regalaré el coche a la primera persona que encuentre por la calle... y que no crea que estoy loco de atar o que hay una cámara oculta, claro.

No pude evitar sonreír al imaginarlo. Lo pensé durante un minuto. Edward tenía razón, podía adquirir un coche con mi sueldo pero ni por asomo como el que Jasper me prestaba. No sabía si era cierta la historia del cambio de automóvil o era un montaje destinado a que mi chico se saliera con la suya en lo referente a mi seguridad, pero decidí que iba a ceder... Suspiré. No deseaba que él se preocupara por mí aún más de lo que ya lo hacía. Comprendía sus sentimientos, pero intentaba frenar su sobreprotección siempre que podía, o me haría sentir asfixiada. Pero era hora de decir sí.

—De acuerdo, lo tomo prestado —apenas acababa de pronunciar la "o" y Edward estaba sobre mí, robándome el aliento con un intenso beso.

—Gracias —susurró contra mi boca.

—No te acostumbres— sonreí, respondiendo a su beso con otro de igual intensidad.

*º*º*º*º*º*

Edward se acababa de marchar y ya lo echaba de menos. El resto de los Cullen excepto Alice y Jasper, que se quedaban un día más, fue despidiéndose de mí a lo largo de la mañana. Todos se habían ausentado de sus trabajos de forma imprevista y compromisos previos impedían prolongar más su estancia en Seattle.

Pasé la mañana haciendo compañía a Angela, que estaba de mejor humor seguramente debido a su próxima alta: el cardiólogo le había confirmado que sería el viernes. Jake y yo habíamos establecido una rutina tácita: él pasaba la noche con Angela, yo la mañana hasta después de la comida, a media tarde él volvía y yo me iba a casa.

El resto del día estuve ante la pantalla del ordenador con Jasper, mirando fotos de mujeres de entre 20 y 40 años de edad investigadas por muertes sospechosas de familiares. Eran casi las diez de la noche, llevábamos cinco horas seguidas ante la pantalla y estaba a punto de levantarme para irme a la cama cuando la vi.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

—Esa —señalé. Estaba segura de que era ella. En la foto llevaba el cabello de color rubio, pero estaba segura de que era Jane Smith— Esa es— repetí, presa de la excitación— pero ahora lleva el pelo castaño oscuro.

Jasper amplió la imagen y en unos segundos cambió el tono de cabello de la madre de Daniel.

—Sí—cerré los puños con fuerza, —esa es. ¿Por qué la investigaron? ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Cómo se llama?— exigí. Alice se había acercado y miraba la pantalla con curiosidad por encima del hombro de Jasper.

—Veamos... Jane Taylor, nacida en 1978 en Cardiff. Se trasladó a Londres para estudiar enfermería y posteriormente trabajó en el hospital Queen Elizabeth. Se la investigó por la muerte de su hermano, parece que el joven era diabético y en el 2002 sufrió una sobredosis de insulina que le provocó la muerte tras un coma hipoglucémico. Vivían juntos y ella era quien le acompañaba a todas las visitas médicas, pero nada pudo relacionarla con la muerte, que se declaró accidental.

—Una hipoglucemia... ¿Sospechaban que ella le había inyectado una sobredosis de insulina?

—No al principio—siguió leyendo Jasper.— Parece ser que fue la novia de su hermano quien promovió que se iniciara la investigación. En un principio la muerte se atribuyó a un accidente en la administración de la dosis.

—¿Y qué sabemos de la novia? —pregunté, temiendo la respuesta. Jasper tecleó rápido y abrió una nueva ventana en la pantalla.

—Murió en 2005—respondió antes de que yo tuviera tiempo de leer, como buen vampiro— en un accidente de automóvil. Se salió de la carretera en una curva. No hubo testigos —concluyó, sombrío.

—¡Y una mierda, accidente! —negué incrédula, sintiendo la angustia atenazar mi garganta. Cada vez estaba más segura de que la madre de Daniel era muy peligrosa. —Jasper, tenemos que encontrarla. Le hará daño, lo sé —intenté inútilmente calmar mi desesperación y ansié tener a Edward a mi lado.

Alice me apretó el brazo con suavidad.

—Estamos en ello, Bella—dijo con suavidad.

—Lo sé —puse mi mano sobre la suya.—Jasper, ¿sabemos algo de Jane... Taylor después de lo de la investigación?

—Ahora que ya tenemos un nombre voy a investigar hasta en sus notas de preescolar, Bella. Ahora vete a descansar— añadió señalando el reloj del portátil.—En cuanto sepa algo interesante te despierto.

Me había acostumbrado a que alguno de los Cullen me mandara a la cama a dormir, así que no discutí. Estaba muy cansada y probablemente Jasper trabajaría más rápido él solo. Intentaría dormir, lo necesitaba para estar en plenas facultades. En aquel momento envidié profundamente su permanente vigilia. Pero me sentí agradecida, y mucho. Tenía suerte de contar con ellos. Confiaba en que más pronto que tarde descubriríamos el paradero de Jane Taylor, también conocida como Jane Smith, probable autora de un doble asesinato y madre de uno de los niños más dulces que había llegado a conocer.

 


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

Iba a poner la mano en el picaporte cuando la puerta de la habitación de Angela se abrió de golpe y Jacob salió como un vendaval, chocando contra mi brazo al pasar por mi lado.

—¡Eh, ve con cuidado! Joder, casi me atropella y ni se disculpa – rezongué.

Dirigí a Jacob una mirada asesina y me froté el brazo mientras lo veía alejándose por el pasillo de la planta de cardiología.

—¡Pasa!—ladró mi compañera de piso cuando llamé a su puerta.

Me armé de paciencia.

—Buenos días, Ang —mi amiga tenía el ceño profundamente marcado.— Llego en mal momento —afirmé.

—Eres la leche de perspicaz —gruñó, para inmediatamente tomar aire y exhalar con fuerza.— Lo siento, no es culpa tuya, me estoy comportando como una borde. Pero es que estoy harta de estar conectada a estas máquinas, de estar aquí metida, de que Jake sea tan protector. Lo amo, pero me está agobiando. Me trata como si fuera de cristal.

—Créeme, sé un poco de eso—le sonreí sentándome en la cama.—Pero eso no es una novedad. ¿Por qué ahora estás así, si puedo saberlo?

—Puedes. Me ha explicado su magnífico plan para que yo esté bien cuidada. Ha conseguido un desfibrilador, entre nosotras "cacharro", para su casa. Y me ha encontrado una cuidadora, quien no es ni más ni menos que Leah, su prima de la reserva. Leah, esa simpática mujer que parece que esté recibiendo pinchazos en el culo cada vez que me dirige la palabra, va a convivir conmigo cuando Jake no esté disponible por su trabajo.

—¿Por qué Leah? ¿No sabe Jacob que no la soportas?

—¡Claro que lo sabe! ¡Por eso me cabreo! Pero dice que ella está a punto de terminar la carrera de enfermería y está perfectamente capacitada para la tarea encomendada — engoló la voz intentando imitar a su novio.— Le pagará una cierta cantidad de dinero, y así Leah podrá ganar un dinerillo haciéndome de canguro mientras estudia. ¿Qué te parece? —rodó los ojos.— Tengo niñera a mis 27 años. La niñera diabólica ¡Genial!

—Vaya mierda.

—Y por si fuera poco Leah además de caerme como el culo está medio enamorada de mi novio, se creerá que soy ciega y no veo los ojitos con los que lo mira. Me dan ganas de decirle: ¡Eh, niña, que lo que no me funciona bien es el corazón, las retinas las tengo de puta madre! –se señaló ambos ojos rezongando. Tuve que sofocar una sonrisa.

—Cariño, sólo serán un par de meses. Luego podrás independizarte de todos nosotros. Y piensa que en julio empiezo en el Infantil. Podré hacer yo también de canguro—la tomé de la mano y sonreí cuando vi cómo se le iluminaba un poco la cara.

—Es cierto, al menos el último de los tres meses se me hará un poco más corto.

—¿Ha pasado ya el cardiólogo? ¿Cuándo te dará el alta?

—Después de la comida... ¿lo puedes creer? Me obligan a comer aquí.

—Vamos, esta noche te desquitas con una buena cena en casa de Jake. Romántica, por supuesto, con velitas y todo eso.

—Sí, lo estoy deseando. Quisiera ir a cenar fuera de casa, pero el tío insiste en llevarse el "cacharro" detrás, por dios, llevo 27 años sin percances cardiológicos, ¿por qué iba a pasar algo en un par de horas? Si fuera por mí pasaría del "cacharro", pero a Jake le iba a dar un ataque. Y me diría eso de "ya no puedes pensar sólo en ti" —rodó los ojos y suspiró— Y es cierto, ¿verdad cacahuete?—dijo poniéndose una mano en el abdomen y bajando la vista.

—¿Cacahuete?— reí entre dientes.

—Sí, en la ecografía que me hicieron ayer parecía eso —sonrió tímidamente. —Hasta que no vea el latido no estaré tranquila, pero todavía es pronto— dijo. Yo asentí.

—Sí, normalmente hasta la octava o novena semana no se ve.

—Oye, y cambiando de tema, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? No estaré en nuestra casa por lo menos hasta agosto. ¿Estarás bien sola? ¿O te irás a vivir con Edward? No te preocupes, puedo pagar la casa sola...—su voz se apagó.

Me sorprendí de que ni tan siquiera hubiera pensado en hablarle de ello. Había tenido el pensamiento ocupado en tantas cosas las últimas horas que ni siquiera se me había ocurrido plantearle cómo iba a ser mi vida a partir de ahora. Me entristecí. Iba a echar mucho de menos la compañía de mi amiga. Había establecido con ella una relación de amistad tan intensa como jamás había hecho con nadie. La sentía como la hermana que siempre quise y nunca tuve, y desde ahora íbamos a hacer una vida independiente la una de la otra. Pero Edward iba a marcharse de Forks a Seattle, yo me iría con él y podíamos seguir viéndonos, al fin y al cabo viviríamos en la misma ciudad.

—No... Ang, se me ha olvidado explicarte una cosa —repuse.

—No me digas que tú y el cirujano más sexy del mundo os vais a vivir juntos.— El corazón me dio un vuelco. Tenía claro que vendría a Seattle pero irme a vivir con Edward... la idea me aterrorizaba y al mismo tiempo me atraía.

—Eeeh... no sé si juntos, pero él se viene a Seattle por temas de trabajo y yo voy a seguirle.

—¿De veras? Entonces estaremos más cerca —sonrió.— Pero tú sigues acojonada. Tienes miedo de ir a vivir con él porque sería dar un paso adelante en tu relación.

—No empieces, Weber —gruñí advirtiéndola.

—Escúchame, Bella— me tomó de la mano.—Escucha a una mujer que ha estado muerta por unos segundos.—La miré a los ojos. El tono era de broma, pero la mirada que me devolvió era intensa.— El miedo a sufrir no te dejará vivir. Bebe hasta el fondo de la copa de la pasión, apura la última gota, ama sin miedo a sufrir ni a perder. Déjate llevar por lo que sientes. La vida es corta y frágil, y mañana puedes estar arrepentida de lo que no hagas hoy.

Me quedé unos instantes en silencio pensando en lo que mi amiga me había dicho. Tenía razón, yo lo sabía.

—Supongo que...

En aquel momento llamaron a la puerta y entró un médico joven con un sobre en la mano. Leí su identificación: doctor Grant, residente de cardiología. Debía ser de primer año, se le veía... novato.

—Buenos días, Angela. Vengo a darte el informe de alta y explicarte todo lo que tienes y no tienes que hacer a partir de ahora.

—Dios, me encanta que me des órdenes, Andrew— mi amiga guiñó el ojo al joven residente, quien se sonrojó hasta las uñas de los pies y me miró. Asentí y me despedí de Ang con un beso en la mejilla.

—Voy a tomar un café. Luego vuelvo.

A aquella hora del día la cafetería estaba bastante vacía. El café de la cafetería del Northwest no era mejor que el del hospital de Forks. Sinceramente, hacía que este pareciera un delicioso expresso de cafetería italiana. Probablemente lo daban en urgencias para los casos de intoxicaciones en vez de usar carbón activado y un laxante. El sabor, el color y las propiedades eran las mismas.

Me puse a darle vueltas a lo que había hablado con Jasper por la mañana. Había trabajado varias horas en la noche para averiguar más cosas sobre Jane Taylor, pero nada parecía de utilidad para encontrarla. La investigación fue concienzuda: movimientos en las cuentas de ahorro, facturas, cuentas de correo electrónico, datos escolares y universitarios... las habilidades de mi rubio cuñado daban miedo. No había dato que dejara rastro en la red al que no pudiera acceder. Pero no pudimos encontrar nada que la inculpara o nos diera alguna pista de su paradero.

_—No hay nada, pero no desesperes, aún tengo unos cuantos sitios donde mirar. Ella aterrizó en Seattle con su nueva identidad, y no hay ninguna información en sus correos de la época, luego el que le consiguió la documentación falsa probablemente debía vivir en la misma ciudad. No creo que se comunicaran por correo postal. Eso acota un poco la búsqueda, podía investigar en los tipos con antecedentes penales por falsificación de documentos._

_—Jasper, no sabes cuánto te agradezco lo que estás haciendo. No sé cómo pagarte._

_—Medio litro de sangre me vendría bien. ¡Eh, es broma! Ya te dije que me gustan los retos... y además... no tolero que se maltrate a los niños._

_—Jasper... ¿alguna vez me has investigado?_

_—Sí. ¡Pero por cuenta propia!, Edward se enfadó mucho cuando se enteró._

_—Vale, se agradece que por lo menos pongas cara de arrepentimiento. Prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer._

_—Prometo que no lo volveré a hacer mientras tu seguridad o la de otro ser querido no corra peligro._

_—De acuerdo, eso me vale. Y gracias por lo de incluirme en lo de ser querido._

Dejé la taza casi llena y me dispuse a levantarme cuando unas manos sobre mis hombros me lo impidieron.

—¿Pero qué...?—alcé la vista para saber quién obstaculizaba mis movimientos y Jacob Black se sentó frente a mí, clavándome sus oscuros ojos.

—Tengo que hablar contigo—dijo con voz helada.

—Pues yo no quiero oír nada que salga de tu boca —espeté y eché la silla atrás para levantarme.

—Oh, sí te interesa. Tiene que ver con tu novio y el tratado que rompió —sonrió maliciosamente contemplando cómo volvía a sentarme.

—Tienes un problema mental, Jacob Black. Se llama paranoia y en esta ciudad hay muy buenos especialistas que gustosos accederían a tratarte. En serio, te pagaré las consultas, si con eso consigo que dejes a los Cullen en paz —él chasqueó la lengua.

—Swan, mi objetivo ahora es que _tú_ dejes en paz a mi novia.

—¿Qué... qué?

—Vamos, supongo que los Cullen te habrán explicado cómo fue la reunión con mi tribu.

—Lo han hecho. Y Edward acepta que debe marcharse de Forks. ¿Qué mierda te pasa ahora?

—A mí no me pasa nada. A ti supongo que sí, porque no es normal ir ofreciendo el cuello a un chupasangre para que se alimente de ti. Eso sí debe ser un trastorno psiquiátrico. Lo que tengo claro es que todas nuestras leyendas tienen mucho de verdad. Y eso significa que estáis destinados el uno al otro y que tarde o temprano él te transformará en otro monstruo como él... y no quiero que estés en relación con mi novia por entonces. Así que amablemente te pido que cortes desde ya todo contacto con ella.

—No haré nada de eso. Angela es mi mejor amiga, y ahora me necesita. Y si tú la amaras tanto no la dejarías con esa Leah, a sabiendas que no la soporta—mordí.

—¡Eso no es cosa tuya!—exclamó entre enfadado y dolido.

Me arrepentí un poco, sabía bien que Jacob se preocupaba más por Ang y el futuro bebé que por sí mismo. Y aunque me molestara reconocerlo y continuaba pensando que Jake tenía algo de paranoico, sabía también que su obsesión por separar a Angela de los Cullen y de mí era el resultado de un carácter sobreprotector.

Pero eso no lo hacía menos desagradable.

—Dios, Jake —intenté hablar de forma serena. —Ang y yo somos amigas, yo jamás le haría daño, igual que Edward tampoco haría daño a nadie. Ella me necesita ahora, y yo puedo estar con ella cuando no trabaje, así no estará tanto tiempo con Leah— casi imploré mientras Jake negaba con la cabeza.

—No. No vas a volver a verla mientras seas una... una chica vampiro. Despídete de ella hoy. Si me entero de que la ves explicaré lo de los Cullen. Hay maneras de hacerlo sin que me tachen de loco. Sabes, siempre hay quien se cree esas cosas.

—¿Vas a romper el pacto por tu cuenta?—pregunté horrorizada.

—Sólo las palabras, no su espíritu. En su tiempo ese pacto se hizo para proteger a nuestro pueblo. Y yo estoy protegiendo a mi mujer y a nuestro hijo. Pasaré a buscarla para llevármela a casa hacia la una. Espero no encontrarte entonces en su habitación.

—No puedes hablar en serio.

—¿Me ves riendo o algo? Swan, es mi última palabra. Hazlo. No es tan difícil. Al fin y al cabo cuando te transformes en chupasangre tampoco podrás verla más. Sencillamente es adelantar los acontecimientos. Hazme caso y todos viviremos mejor —se levantó y se fue, dejándome sin despedirse.

.

—¿Te pasa algo? Estás muy pálida—Ang me observó con preocupación cuando volví a su habitación.

—No, bueno... Creo que no me encuentro muy bien.

—Ya te decía yo que tanto café de hospital iba a pasarte factura—me observó con atención.

—Debo haber cogido algún virus por aquí —encogí los hombros sin mirarla.

—Y yo adoro a mis padres y quiero que Leah sea mi dama de honor cuando me case con Jake. Bella, mientes fatal. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada, en serio, creo que estoy un poco nauseosa, eso es todo. ¿Qué te ha explicado el doctor Grant? –cambié de tema.

—Oh... básicamente que haga vida de ameba hasta que me pongan el alien. Deberías haber visto el color de su cara cuando medio en broma le he preguntado si podía tener sexo salvaje con mi novio – encogió los hombros haciendo una divertida mueca.

A mi pesar me hizo reír. Y luego me entraron ganas de llorar al pensar que no iba a verla más. Porque lo había decidido ya: si le explicaba a cualquiera de los Cullen la amenaza de Jacob habrían problemas graves. No quería pensar que la integridad física del novio de mi amiga corría peligro pero no quería correr el riesgo. Y si no le hacía caso y seguía viendo a mi amiga estaba segura de que cumpliría su amenaza.

—Deberías avergonzarte por abusar de un "resi" de primer año.

—Bah, que vaya acostumbrándose. Lo que le espera...

Antes de lo que yo hubiera deseado trajeron la comida. Miré nerviosamente la hora en mi móvil. Quedaba menos de media hora para despedirme. Tras escuchar a mi amiga despotricar del primero, del segundo plato y un poco menos del postre, era hora de marcharme.

Me senté en la cama y le tomé de las manos.

—Angela, eres la mejor compañera de piso que podía haber encontrado jamás. Y la mejor amiga...—dije y la abracé sin poder evitar que mis ojos se humedecieran.

—Eh... que nos veremos pronto—dijo con la voz tomada, respondiendo a mi abrazo.—Dile a tu guapo novio que te deje descansar algún día, que tanto sexo no puede ser bueno, y entonces te vienes a verme.

Me mordí el labio fuerte para con ese dolor distraerme del que sentía en mi pecho. Hice fuerza para poder tragar saliva y romper el nudo que se había hecho en mi garganta. Pero los músculos de mi cuello no me obedecieron. Así que no pude hablar y continué abrazada a Angela.

—Oye, lo del sexo sólo lo he dicho por pura envidia, no te lo tomes en serio—su voz sonó extraña como si estuviera conteniéndose. Poco a poco me separé de ella y la miré al fondo de sus oscuros ojos.

—Suerte con todo. Amiga. Adiós— le apreté las manos y las solté, pero ella no me soltó a mí.

—Hasta pronto, no adiós— me miró con cierta inseguridad y sonreí a medias.

—Hasta pronto.—Entonces me soltó.

—¡Llámame cuando estés en Seattle!— dijo antes de que yo cerrara la puerta de su habitación.

Nunca se me había dado bien mentir. Pero asentí moviendo la cabeza enérgicamente.

Afuera estaba lloviendo intensamente. No saqué el paraguas. Mis lágrimas se mezclaron con las gotas de lluvia, corriendo sobre mi cuerpo hasta llegar a los charcos del suelo.

 


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música fundamental: www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZS9gTQNE1Y&feature=related

**Capítulo 39**

**BPOV**

—Varón, doce años, pérdida de conciencia de un minuto con recuperación espontánea tras traumatismo abdominal en parque de atracciones —cantó el paramédico que llevaba la camilla.

—Joder, tío, qué humillante, si puedo andar perfectamente — protestó el delgado adolescente.

Lo seguí hacia el único box que quedaba libre en Urgencias. Mi último paciente. Aquel turno estaba resultando agotador y yo deseaba salir puntual porque sabía que Edward estaría esperándome. Hoy celebrábamos nuestro primer mes viviendo juntos y habíamos optado por una cena romántica en un restaurante. Bien, como siempre sólo yo cenaría, pero romántico iba a serlo. Mi adorable novio se había ofrecido incluso a comer algo ligero para que no me sintiera incómoda, después iría al lavabo a vomitarlo, por supuesto. Pero yo sabía cuánto odiaba la comida humana. Decía que sabía a tierra y yo no quería que pasara por eso. Ya estaba acostumbrada a alimentarme mientras era observada.

—Lo siento, es el protocolo del hospital en las pérdidas de conciencia —me disculpé con una sonrisa y me coloqué a su lado en la camilla del box.

—Bueno, si vas a ser tú mi doctora no hay problema— guiñó un ojo el chico. Bree, la enfermera que le estaba tomando las constantes vitales, sofocó una sonrisa.

—Estoo... ¿y tu madre?— repliqué sonrojándome tontamente ante el piropo de aquel proyecto de hombre adulto.

—Dando mis datos y toda esa mierda que pedís en estos sitios. Pero no hay prisa de que venga, ¿no?

¿Pero qué le dan de comer a esta juventud? Si podía ser su madre... si lo hubiera tenido con 14 años, claro.

—Vale, Casanova, para el carro y cuéntame qué recuerdas.

—¿Casa qué? Me llamo Seth.

—No hace falta que me lo jures: no sacaste buena nota en literatura. Sólo cuéntame qué te ha pasado —bufé y le eché un vistazo rápido a mi móvil. Ya era casi la hora de finalizar mi turno y si no agilizaba la visita llegaría tarde.

En aquel momento entró Garret Randall, el cirujano pediátrico, quien me clavó su oscura mirada de esa forma que me hacía sonrojar. Claro que a mí casi todo me hacía sonrojar. Era una de las cosas que a Edward le gustaba de mí.

Y parecía que al doctor Randall también.

El chico cambió su actitud tras la llegada de mi superior y más aún cuando su madre entró en el box, y se puso a la labor de contarnos lo que recordaba. Había subido en unos autos de choque sin ponerse el cinturón (para qué) y había chocado de frente varias veces (por qué no) contra sus amigos. En uno de esos choques se había golpeado el abdomen con fuerza contra el volante, pero había seguido en la atracción hasta que se detuvo. Fue cuando se levantó del asiento que se sintió mareado, cayendo al suelo.

—Diagnóstico y tratamiento, doctora – los brillantes ojos del doctor Randall me contemplaban examinar rápidamente a mi paciente, sin perderse un detalle de mis movimientos.

Odiaba ser el centro de atención, y más aún de un adjunto, y más aún todavía de un adjunto joven y atractivo que me observaba de aquella forma. Lo conocía poco, pero por experiencia sabía que no era normal que un adjunto supervisara tanto a un residente de último año. Pero era mi superior y no podía mandarlo a paseo.

—¿Dónde te duele más?—pregunté a Seth.

—Todo. Me duele toda la barriga. Y el hombro izquierdo, más cuando me tocas la tripa.

—¿El hombro izquierdo?—pregunté alarmada.

—Sí, no sé, igual me lo he golpeado al caer.

—No creo, los hematomas por la caída están en tu lado derecho.

—¿Y bien, doctora?—Garret alzó una ceja interrogativa. Parecía Sherlock Holmes cuestionando a Watson.

—Bueno...— miré tímida a la madre del chico y al cirujano – Seth tiene taquicardia leve, presión arterial normal, aún no hay palidez, pero... tiene síntomas de sangrado peritoneal, posiblemente se ha producido una fisura en el bazo al golpearse contra el volante del auto. Lo del hombro es muy significativo. Yo solicitaría hemograma, pruebas de coagulación, y pruebas cruzadas por si necesita una transfusión. Una ecografía ahora mismo confirmaría el diagnóstico. Creo que tiene trabajo, doctor – terminé, más segura de mí misma al observar su expresión. Garret asintió.

—Exacto – afirmó y miró a la madre amablemente.— Señora, como ha dicho la doctora Swan probablemente haya que intervenir a su hijo, debe tener una fisura en el bazo por donde está sangrando. Lo confirmaremos con una ecografía y si es así habrá que intervenir para cerrar eso o no, depende de la importancia del sangrado.

Fue Garret mismo quien hizo la ecografía, confirmando el diagnóstico. Tranquilizó a la preocupada madre y al aún más ansioso adolescente. En ese sentido me recordaba a Edward, sabía ponerse en el lugar del paciente e intentaba calmar sus miedos dentro de lo posible. En una especialidad dura como la cirugía eso era poco frecuente y muy de agradecer. Y más aún en un cirujano pediátrico.

Una vez se hubieron llevado al chico a quirófano le eché un vistazo al reloj de pared que había sobre el mostrador principal de la sala de Urgencias del Hospital Infantil de Seattle. Pasaban minutos de las seis de la tarde. Suspiré. Mi turno tendría que haber terminado hacía una hora, pero era lo que tenía esta profesión. No podías dejar a un paciente grave a medias porque ya se había terminado el turno.

Me cambié de ropa en el vestuario femenino lo más rápidamente que pude, que no fue mucho porque estaba agotada. Las Urgencias quemaban más que otras especialidades. Y siempre salía tarde. Ansiaba ver a mi adorado novio... y nuevo compañero de piso. Reprimí como pude la oleada de pena que me asolaba cada vez que recordaba a Ángela.

Al final habíamos terminado viviendo juntos, y aunque temía que nuestra relación se volviera rutinaria... esa palabra y Edward no se llevaban bien.

Recordé cuando hablamos de nuestro traslado a Seattle. Fue fácil solucionar el tema del trabajo. Emily aceptó que yo me fuera unas semanas antes de lo previsto tan bien como al principio había aceptado que me quedara más tiempo. Sin pedirme explicaciones. No sabía qué clase de jefe sería James pero desde luego no creía que fuera mejor que su ex. Mis compañeros incluso me organizaron una cena de despedida. Mucha gente relacionó nuestra marcha con los acontecimientos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Anne, y realmente no les faltaba razón, pero ninguna especulación se acercaba a la verdad.

Afortunadamente.

El momento complicado vino cuando Edward me pidió que fuera a vivir con él. Acabábamos de hacer el amor en su cama. Me miró intensamente con aquellos hermosos ojos, me habló con aquella voz de terciopelo, y casi temí que se arrodillara y sacara un anillo. Vi el dolor en su mirada cuando leyó la duda en mi expresión, pero sólo duró unos segundos.

_—Si quieres podemos tener habitaciones separadas. O yo puedo vivir en el piso de abajo del dúplex y tú en el de arriba. Puedo entrar por la ventana de tu habitación y será casi como si siguieras viviendo en Forks._

La pena que sentí entonces al pensar en Ángela lo confundió, y creyó que me angustiaba la idea de irme a vivir con él. No me angustiaba, pero en mi interior una pequeña parte seguía luchando contra mi absoluta necesidad de él. Pero entonces recordé las palabras de mi amiga. ¿De qué tenía miedo? No podía luchar contra la necesidad de respirar, y él era tan necesario como el aire para mí. Además siempre había sabido darme mi espacio, y eso no cambiaría al vivir juntos. Simplemente desaparecería el anhelo que sentía cada vez que nos separábamos.

_—No te preocupes, buscaremos un piso para ti cerca del Hospital Infantil..._

_—¡No! No. Quiero que estemos juntos, Edward. Quiero encontrarte cuando me despierte por la mañana, cuando me acueste por la noche, cuando me levante de una guardia..._

_—¿En serio?_

Recuerdo su perfecto rostro iluminado por la felicidad como si fuera un árbol de Navidad. Luego bromeó diciendo que tenía miedo de encontrarse conmigo cuando yo salía de guardia.

Fui arrastrando los pies en dirección a la salida. Cuando vi a Edward esperándome frente al mostrador de la recepción de Urgencias mi cuerpo se sintió más ligero. Llevaba meses saliendo con él y aún sentía mariposas en el estómago cuando lo encontraba tras unas horas sin verlo. Me pregunté si alguna vez me acostumbraría.

—Hola — dije casi con timidez.

Como respuesta me tomó la cara entre sus manos y me besó, suavemente al principio, luego más profundamente, hasta que mi turbación me hizo separarme de él.

—Edward, estoy en el trabajo —susurré reprobadora.

—Sólo quiero dejar claro a quién perteneces –replicó en el mismo tono de voz, como bromeando, pero sus ojos ardían.

Me tomó de la cintura y nos encaminamos a la salida.

Una vez fuera rodeó mi cuello y mi cintura con sus brazos y me besó con pasión. Esta vez me dejé llevar por la caricia de su lengua sobre la mía, por su sabor delicioso. Cuando su boca liberó la mía mi respiración era jadeante y mi piernas un tambaleante flan apenas capaz de soportar mi peso.

—Creo que este tipo de besos está prohibido en este estado, por lo menos en público.

—Te habría besado así allá dentro— apuntó con la barbilla el edificio del Infantil. Sus brazos seguían rodeando mi cintura, pegándome a su duro cuerpo— Pero no me has dejado. Aunque si llega a estar Randall cerca de nosotros no te habrías librado.

—¿Garret? Un momento... ¿cuánto tiempo llevabas esperándome? –fruncí el ceño.

—Lo suficiente como para escuchar lo que te decía, y lo que es peor, lo que no te decía. Y ahora por su culpa lo que quiero es llevarte a casa y darnos una ducha juntos para borrar su desagradable olor de ti— su expresión intentaba ser contenida pero yo detectaba una chispa de ira... y deseo.

—Oh... no, Edward, no haremos eso, por lo menos ahora. Me habías prometido una cena, una cena _romántica_ – remarqué.

Estaba cansada e irritable, y en aquel momento no me sentía nada comprensiva con los celos de Edward.

—Está bien, tienes razón –repuso secamente.

Me tomó de la mano y caminamos en un tenso silencio hasta llegar al restaurante, que no estaba muy lejos de mi lugar de trabajo. Me sentí un poco deprimida. Todo el día esperando este momento, y ahora sentía esa desagradable tensión entre nosotros.

De pronto Edward se detuvo a unos metros de la puerta del restaurante y tiró de mi mano con fuerza, arrastrándome hacia sí y envolviéndome con sus brazos.

—Lo siento —murmuró contra mi cabello.

—Yo también. Estaba... estoy cansada –expliqué sobre su pecho.— Sé que es duro para ti escuchar determinados pensamientos de otros hombres, pero Edward... yo llevo meses soportando cómo el noventa por ciento de las mujeres y el diez por ciento de los hombres con los que te cruzas se te comen con los ojos. Y aunque a veces me molesta, sobre todo si la mujer es muy atractiva, la mayoría de veces lo único que pienso es "Jodeos, es mío". —Edward soltó una carcajada y yo sonreí.— Confía en mí como yo en ti, amor. No puedo evitar las atenciones del doctor Randall. Pero se puede joder porque yo soy tuy... —no pude acabar la frase porque su boca invadió la mía vorazmente, robándome de nuevo el aliento. Mi cuerpo entró en ignición desde la raíz del cabello a las uñas de los pies. Nuestros labios jadeantes se separaron unos milímetros y me sentí mareada. El sabor y el aroma de Edward me hacían perder la cordura.

—Será mejor que entremos. Una frase más como la que acabas de casi—pronunciar y te arrastraré al callejón más cercano. Y lo que te haría no tiene nada de romántico —su ronca y vibrante voz penetró hasta lo más profundo de mis entrañas, haciéndolas contraerse.

No sería romántico pero yo también estaba a punto de mandar la cena a paseo. Sonreí mientras entrábamos en el restaurante. Las cosas entre Edward y yo habían sido así desde nuestro primer beso. Un momento estábamos hablando tranquilamente y al siguiente una chispa se encendía y la pasión se apoderaba de nosotros de forma explosiva.

La cena fue romántica de veras. Nuestra mesa estaba en un lugar apartado e íntimo del restaurante, había velitas sobre la mesa, y la comida italiana era deliciosa. Pudimos conversar tranquilamente, mirarnos a los ojos en silencio y enlazar las manos entre plato y plato.

Pero mi cansancio no tenía nada de romántico. En cuanto me relajé con la compañía de mi novio y me olvidé de las preocupaciones del día todo mi cuerpo pidió estirarse sobre una cama y no moverse durante horas.

—¿Es más duro el trabajo aquí que en Forks?— me preguntó él dulcemente, acariciándome la mano.

—No, es la estancia en Urgencias, me estresa mucho —tomé un sorbo de vino y cerré los párpados unos segundos, volviendo a bloquear el recuerdo de mi amiga.— Y no creo que mejore el próximo mes, me toca pasarlo entero en la UCI neonatal —suspiré, recordando que había sido uno de mis campos favoritos dentro de la especialidad.

Había sido, porque ahora echaba de menos a mis compañeros del Comunitario de Forks, a Anne, Monica, a mi jefa, y por encima de todo a Angela. Tomé una pequeña cucharada de tiramisú y sentí una fuerte punzada en el pecho recordando nuestra cena de chicas en Port Angeles.

—¿Estás segura de lo de Angela? —tentó Edward.

Sus agudos sentidos estaban atentos a cualquier ínfimo cambio en mi expresión, movimiento, respiración... y cada vez le resultaba más fácil leerme.

—Ya te dije que sí. Por favor, no saques más el tema... me hace daño –supliqué tocándome el pecho.

—No te prometo que te haga caso, sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión, pero lo intentaré —insistió, cabezota como yo.

Por supuesto, desde los primeros días de vivir juntos en Seattle Edward me había incitado a llamar a Angela. Entendía que no la visitara en casa de Jacob, pero no que no quedáramos en nuestra casa ni habláramos por teléfono. Así que le solté la gran mentira que tenía preparada: que aunque no estaba por completo segura de mi futura transformación era una idea que cada vez era más fuerte en mi corazón, y no quería que ningún ser humano me tomara demasiado cariño, ni, por supuesto, tomárselo yo. Edward se alegró por la primera parte de la mentira, la única parte cierta, pero puso mil y un reparos a la segunda. Me negué en redondo a discutir el tema, y él no insistió más. Por el momento. Supongo que notó que le ocultaba algo y quería que se lo explicara, pero de ninguna manera iba a conseguir eso. Si le decía la verdad saldríamos todos perjudicados.

Una vez en nuestra casa mi agotamiento iba a más, pero yo tercamente me negaba a darme por vencida. Quería que la noche tuviera su broche final, deseaba hacer el amor con él.

—Espera, Bella —susurró en mi oído cuando me abracé a él e intenté desabotonarle la camisa.— Déjame darte un masaje. Tus músculos lo están pidiendo a gritos.

—De acuerdo...—repuse dubitativa.— Pero creo que me voy a quedar frita. No sé si es buena idea.

—No pienses. Déjate hacer—susurró.

Y así lo hice.

.

Cuando me desperté la habitación estaba a oscuras. Me había quedado completamente dormida gracias a las maravillosas manos de Edward, y seguía en la misma postura, boca abajo. Estiré un brazo tanteando la cama y me di cuenta de que él no estaba a mi lado. Miré la hora en el despertador de la mesita de noche. Las cinco de la madrugada. ¿Dónde estaría? Era raro que no estuviera a mi lado. Tan sólo eso bastó para desvelarme y hacerme incorporar.

¿Qué pasaba? Me coloqué el camisón (me había dormido con tan sólo las braguitas puestas) y fui a buscarlo. Sí, no recordaba haber usado camisón desde que era niña, pero... este era bastante sexy. Aunque no tanto como el que pasó a mejor vida cuando Edward bebió de mí la primera vez.

No estaba en el enorme balcón, uno de sus sitios favoritos del ático, así que fui al único sitio donde pensaba que podría estar. La sala de música. Esta era una habitación completamente insonorizada, con ventanales que llegaban del techo al suelo como los de toda la casa. Era increíble el buen trabajo realizado en aquella habitación, realmente podías estar aporreando el piano con muchas ganas que si la puerta de la sala estaba cerrada nadie te oía desde fuera. Y no es que yo hubiera probado a aporrear el piano... es una forma de hablar...

No sé por qué llamé a la puerta antes de entrar. Sí, sé por qué. Para Edward tocar el piano era algo tan íntimo que cada vez que lo interrumpía era así como interrumpir una conversación de padre a hijo, el sueño de un bebé, una charla entre enamorados... prefería avisar de mi presencia antes, como si él no me hubiera escuchado llegar.

Entré sin esperar a que me dijera que pasara, silenciosamente (para un humano) y contemplé la imagen que tenía ante mí: Edward estaba ya vestido, sentado ante el piano con los ojos entornados, y tocaba una deliciosa melodía, lenta y apasionada al mismo tiempo. No hizo ninguna pausa ni abrió los ojos cuando entré, y siguió acariciando las teclas del instrumento de esa forma tan sensual.

Me quedé plantada al lado de la puerta, contemplándolo embelesada.

—Siéntate a mi lado y cierra la puerta—pidió con suavidad sin abrir los ojos. Y así lo hice.

Me senté a su lado, contemplando hipnotizada el vaivén de sus flexibles y largos dedos sobre las brillantes teclas. Me sentí arrastrada tanto por la ferviente interpretación de Edward como por la música. Sus dedos fluían y sus brazos me rozaban una y otra vez mientras acariciaba el instrumento de una forma que me hizo sentir una absurda y dolorosa punzada de celos. El deseo iba creciendo en mi interior mecido por la cadencia del sonido.

Pero algo iba mal. Lo sentía, tan seguro como podía percibir la presencia de Edward sin verlo ni oírlo. Lo miré con ansiedad durante unos minutos.

—Bella, tengo miedo— murmuró por fin, sin mirarme ni dejar de tocar el instrumento.

—¿De qué...? ¿Por qué?— mi voz salió extraña y apagada, no queriendo romper la melodía con su estridencia.

—De que me dejes. De que algún día decidas que no es suficiente con que nos amemos para seguir juntos —abrió los ojos mirando las teclas, y en su perfil aprecié la angustia de su expresión.

—Edward... no dices esto porque estás celoso de Garret, ¿verdad? – tanteé, confusa.

—No estoy celoso de Garret, Bella. Estoy celoso de lo que él puede darte y yo no. De lo que cualquier hombre puede darte y yo no. Hijos, familia, una vida normal... Humanidad.

De pronto la mínima cantidad de aire que nos separaba me pareció un Universo. Me moví sobre la banqueta hasta que me coloqué a horcajadas sobre él, mis piernas apoyadas sobre el asiento. Pareció despertar de una especie de trance, y me miró sorprendido. Acuné su cara entre mis manos y lo miré directamente a los ojos. Quise borrar el dolor que estos transmitían, que se me hacía insoportable. Deposité ligeros besos en sus párpados, su nariz, sus pómulos, deslizando mis labios por la mandíbula. Apoyé mi frente en la suya, percibiendo su aroma seductor, su aliento perfumado.

—Nadie puede darme más humanidad que tú, amor. No necesito nada, nada más que tú. Tú lo eres todo. Por favor...—besé sus labios, apenas un roce.—Por favor...—entreabrí su boca con la punta de mi lengua y acaricié la suya suavemente.—No tengas miedo...eres mi vida —susurré sin apenas separarme de él, los dedos perdidos entre sus sedosos cabellos.

Volví a besarle y esta vez mi lengua fue voraz, quería devorar su boca, llevarme esos pensamientos que le atormentaban, hacerlos arder y volverse humo... hacerle olvidar. Pude notar que poco a poco su cuerpo abandonaba su resistencia, amoldándose al mío, a mis caricias, a mis brazos. Su boca me correspondió y su lengua bailó sensualmente con la mía. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura abrazándome tan fuerte que mi respiración se volvió dificultosa, pero no me importaba. Sus labios recorrieron mi cuello depositando húmedos besos por toda la curvatura. Inspiraba sobre mi piel y luego exhalaba sobre la piel humedecida, provocando escalofríos de gozo que recorrían mi cuerpo.

—El perfume del amor—su voz fue una caricia sedosa en mi cuello.

—¿Qué?— pronuncié con dificultad, en parte por la fiebre que se apoderaba de mí y en parte por el fuerte abrazo.

—Es el título de la pieza –repuso antes de volver a saborear mi boca en un beso lento y sensual. Alzó mi camisón, despojándome de él sin dificultad. Se echó hacia atrás mirándome de arriba abajo con ojos ardientes.— Eres tan hermosa...— Sus manos se posaron en mis endurecidos pezones, acariciándolos en círculos. Luego inclinó la cabeza e introdujo uno en su boca, succionándolo y rodeándolo con la lengua al mismo tiempo, mientras con la otra mano no dejaba de acariciar el otro pecho, rozando el pezón con suavidad.

—Por dios, Edward... espera –gemí.

Ansiaba aumentar el electrizante contacto de nuestras pieles y aferrando el borde de su camiseta se la quité. Besé y lamí su cuello, su boca, su marcada mandíbula, y adherí mi cuerpo al suyo con desesperación, como si quisiera fundirme con su piel, y en aquel momento sentí el latido de mi corazón como si fuera el suyo.

Sentí su erección presionando con fuerza justo donde más lo necesitaba y sin dejar de lamer, acariciar y besar cada centímetro de su piel a mi alcance, me mecí suavemente sobre él. Gemíamos con dulzura, con suavidad, como si la música aún sonara en el piano y no quisiéramos interrumpirla.

—Bella... te necesito...—pronunció en un suspiro, y no esperé más. Me aparté lo mínimo para ayudarle a liberar su erección y él se deshizo de mis braguitas en un instante. Me alzó levemente y me penetró con delicadeza, como si fuera más frágil, como si temiera romperme.— No te muevas... Espera. Adoro sentirte.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, él me abrazó la cintura y nuestras caras quedaron a escasos centímetros. Su mirada oscura era al mismo tiempo fuego y dulzura y sentí calor en mi pecho, mis ojos se humedecieron y de pronto percibí con toda su fuerza la intensidad de mis sentimientos por aquel hombre que me miraba haciéndome sentir lo más importante del Universo.

Al cabo de unos instantes empecé a mecerme suavemente, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos, saboreando la delicia de nuestros cuerpos unidos, el contacto de nuestras pieles, su aroma incomparable, el amor que desprendía su mirada. Continué mi sensual danza, meciéndome en círculos, observando las señales del placer en él: los labios entreabiertos, los ojos casi entornados y oscuros que se resistían a abandonarse, la respiración dificultosa, la tensión de su cuello, y de sus manos sobre mis caderas... mientras percibía cómo iba creciendo el placer en mi vientre, dulcemente.

—Déjate llevar, amor. Ahora —susurró él contra mi boca. Y de repente me sacudieron oleadas de placer, una y otra vez, y me sujeté a él con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, porque sentí que caíamos uno en brazos del otro.

Al cabo de unos minutos las oleadas cedieron. Sin separarme un ápice de él pegué mis labios a la piel de su cuello, besándolo.

_No tengas miedo, amor. No te dejaré._

De forma súbita él se separó de mí y tomó mi cara entre sus manos.

—¿Qué has dicho?—me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, alerta.

—No he dicho nada— repuse.

—No tengas miedo, amor. No te dejaré. Lo sé. Lo he _oído_.

 


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40**

**BPOV**

—No puede ser, no he dicho nada –repetí, confusa.

—Bella, he oído tus pensamientos, no sé cómo, pero los he oído. Aunque sólo por un instante.

Su cara era una pura expresión de júbilo. Cuando fui verdaderamente consciente de lo que acababa de pasar me sentí dividida. Por una parte era feliz al ver la felicidad del hombre al que estaba unida, por otra me sentía angustiada por la pérdida total de intimidad que eso significaba. Con el añadido de que Edward seguía siendo opaco para mí, lo que consideraba de alguna manera injusto.

Él pareció leer mi gesto.

—¿Te disgusta?—acarició mi mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Pues... No sé qué pensar —me sinceré. Él tomo aire con calma.

—Lo siento... soy egoísta al alegrarme pero ha sido... muy íntimo.

—Íntimo —apoyé mi mano en la que me acariciaba, presionándola contra mí.—Como el momento que hemos compartido.— Su mirada era profunda como un océano de oro líquido.

—Sí—susurró.— ¿Crees que puede estar relacionado con eso o...? —se interrumpió, inquieto.

—¿O qué?

—O que haya sido una consecuencia de haber vuelto a beber de ti. ¿Significa esto que hemos pasado algún límite?

—No lo sé... –me mordí el labio, pensativa.—De todas formas no vamos a repetirlo. Por culpa de mi imprudencia estamos jugando con fuego.

—No te atormentes ahora, no sirve de nada— me observaba fijamente.— Nada —dijo un poco decepcionado, y supe que estaba intentando leerme de nuevo.

—Espera... prueba ahora —intenté relajar mi mente, y para ello rememoré las emociones, sensaciones e imágenes que me habían recorrido minutos antes, mientras hacíamos el amor como jamás habíamos hecho.

—No...—frunció los labios con frustración.—Oh, Bella, siento estar frustrado por no conseguir algo que a ti te incomoda... pero piensa que llevo décadas leyendo mentes, y la pared que hay entre la tuya y la mía hace de punto ciego cuando estás conmigo.

—Lo sé—sonreí.— ¿Estás bien?—inquirí. Él sabía que me refería a su melancolía previa.

—Sí—me besó en los labios.—Ha sido algo indescriptible.

Asentí. Estaba muy de acuerdo. No sabía qué había desmontado la pared que mi mente levantaba frente a mi amante, pero estaba segura de que mi sensación de completa entrega y abandono había tenido algo que ver.

Prefería no pensar en la otra posibilidad.

º*º*º*º*º

El _busca_ volvió a sonar ante mi desesperación.

—Tengo que llamar al paritorio —me disculpé.

Heidi, la enfermera de la UCI neonatal, me miró con cara de pocos amigos. Todavía me faltaba calcular la composición para la alimentación intravenosa de dos de los prematuros ingresados y ella las tenía que mandar a la farmacia del hospital antes de mediodía o no estarían preparadas a tiempo y las tendría que preparar ella. Y era bastante trabajo, y delicado además. Pero ¿qué quería que hiciera? La compañera que llevaba el busca del paritorio estaba de baja y me tocaba estar en la UCI y supervisar a las dos residentes de primer año que estaban en la maternidad. Si Urgencias era estresante esto era aún peor.

Inspiré profundamente y marqué el número del paritorio.

—Bella, van a hacer la cesárea del bebé de la hernia diafragmática—dijo la nerviosa voz de Charlotte, la residente.

—¿Qué? ¿Hoy? ¡Sólo nos queda una incubadora libre! ¿Han hablado con el adjunto de la UCI neonatal? –chirrié.

—No lo sé, pero ya van a ponerle la epidural a la señora. Date prisa, por favor.

—Vale, vale – comprendía la ansiedad de la resi, una hernia diafragmática no era cualquier cosa para un residente novato.— Oye, encárgate de llamar a cirugía pediátrica si no lo han hecho los ginecólogos, que imagino que no, estos hacen lo que les rota — rezongué.

—Eso ya lo ha hecho Maggie, Kate ya está viniendo. Oye, tengo que ir al quirófano— se despidió.

Colgué el teléfono y me despedí de la ceñuda Heidi, caminando a grandes zancadas en dirección al paritorio. Kate. ¿Había yo pasado bajo una escalera? ¿Era martes o viernes 13? ¿Un gato negro había cruzado delante de mí sin yo darme cuenta? ¿Qué coño pasaba hoy? Aunque me hacía sentir incómoda habría preferido mil veces a Garret que a Kate. La cirujana pediátrica estaba de un humor de perros desde que su novio y ella lo habían dejado "de mutuo acuerdo". Comprendía bien la política de muchas empresas de evitar las relaciones entre sus empleados, puesto que el problema no eran las relaciones en sí, sino cuando estas se rompían. Kate estaba de un no disimulado humor de perros desde entonces, y todo el personal se armaba de paciencia cuando tenía que trabajar con ella. Para colmo sabía que yo era la pareja de Edward, y eso me había granjeado la posición de enemigo público número uno sin apenas conocernos.

Me puse una bata estéril, gorro, guantes y mascarilla y me dirigí al quirófano del paritorio para ayudar a mis compañeras, mientras pronunciaba unas cuantas maldiciones en español. Un par de camilleros que pasaban a mi lado me miraron con curiosidad.

Todo salió dentro de lo previsto: intubé al recién nacido y lo conecté al respirador de la incubadora. Las residentes se ocuparon mientras tanto de colocarle un catéter en la vena umbilical para que recibiera suero intravenoso. Afortunadamente Kate echó un rápido (y ceñudo) vistazo a la situación y tras comprobar que estaba todo controlado se marchó a su propio quirófano a prepararse para la intervención.

Me alegré sobremanera de su desaparición. Cada vez que posaba su mirada sobre mí sentía como si estuviera mandándome descargas eléctricas. Era una sensación muy desagradable.

—Hoy van a caer rayos y truenos en el quirófano— comentó Maggie, quitándose la bata estéril mientras yo rellenaba la petición de radiografía urgente para comprobar que el catéter estuviera bien insertado. La miré sin comprender.— La intervención la harán Garret y Kate—explicó.

Genial, otro punto a favor en el día de hoy.

—Vamos, Bella, es para hoy, faltan tus dos parenterales —gruñó Heidi en cuanto pisé la UCI.

_Respira, Bella, respira. Tranquila. No puede ser peor._

—Tienes un ingreso, Bella—una voz varonil sonó a mi espalda en la sala de residentes de la UCI neonatal, provocando que mis ya estirados nervios amenazaran con desgarrarse.

Miré por encima de mi hombro al moreno hombre que me miraba de aquella forma y agradecí no poder leer sus pensamientos.

—Gracias, doctor Randall, voy en medio minuto—volví mi cabeza al historial que estaba redactando.

—Te he dicho varias veces que me tutees.

—Prefiero no hacerlo.

—Con tu jefe lo haces.

—Sólo me tuteo con los pediatras— bufé. Él sofocó una risa ante semejante tontería.

—De acuerdo, sólo con los pediatras.

Maldita sea, Edward me había explicado que Garret no había querido demostrar a Kate que estaba interesado en ella porque era una residente y eso no estaba bien visto. ¿Es que ahora ya no le gustaba su trabajo?

Me levanté y me encaminé a la UCI seguida de cerca (demasiado cerca) por el apuesto cirujano. Kate estaba escribiendo las órdenes de tratamiento del postoperatorio.

_Genial._

Cuando levantó los ojos de la mesa nos observó y sentí esas descargas eléctricas queriendo paralizar mi corazón.

—Doctora Swan, ¿se encargará usted de este paciente? —su voz era puro hielo.

—De la parte pediátrica —puntualicé.

En mi experiencia, muchos cirujanos intentaban quitarse el trabajo que no les gustaba de encima. Les gustaba la mesa de quirófano pero lo que venía después era más aburrido.

—Por supuesto, el residente de cirugía pediátrica es el más competente para manejar un postoperatorio como este, no me fiaría yo de un pediatra— mordió.— Sin embargo tendré que confiar en usted para la parte pediátrica— apuñaló.

—Espero cumplir sus expectativas, doctora— repuse no sin cierta discreta ironía.

Ya estaba a seis meses de acabar mi especialización y no me iba a dejar amilanar por una cirujana que, aunque era adjunto, no dejaba de ser novata.

—Yo estoy de guardia —intervino Garret.— Si el trabajo me lo permite vendré de vez en cuando a controlar la evolución del niño —sonrió.

Los ojos de Kate brillaron con ira y abrió la boca como para responder pero inmediatamente la cerró y frunció los labios. Firmó las órdenes médicas, se levantó y girando sobre sus talones se marchó sin despedirse de nosotros. Exhalé con fuerza y fui a auscultar al reciente ingreso, comprobando antes los números que aparecían en el respirador artificial. Ajusté los valores que aparecían en la pantalla de la máquina y sentí la presencia del cirujano a mi lado.

—No le hagas caso, Bella. Ya se le pasará—pronunció en voz baja.

—Ciertas actitudes no ayudan, doctor Randall – susurré; no pude evitarlo, estaba harta de morderme la lengua.

—¿Te molestan esas _actitudes_?—cuestionó en el mismo tono con dulzura.

Me puse el fonendoscopio y exploré al niño mientras pensaba la respuesta. En otra situación me habrían gustado las atenciones de Garret. Era guapo, buen profesional, educado y amable. Pero su interés me estaba granjeando la enemistad absoluta de Kate, probablemente generando habladurías de las que yo aún no era consciente porque no tenía tanta confianza con nadie del Hospital como para que viniera a contármelas, por no hablar de lo inseguro que se sentía Edward ante la situación.

—Sí. Me molesta —repuse sin dejar de observar al niño.

—Te desagrado.

—No—repuse exasperada.— No se trata de eso. Pero yo ya tengo pareja.

—Lo único que me pararía sería un anillo. Pero no eres una mujer casada ¿No me darás una mínima oportunidad?— su insistencia podía haberme provocado un ataque de ira, pero su tono de voz era triste.

En aquel momento se acercó Heidi para inyectar medicación intravenosa a nuestro pequeño paciente y Randall se apartó de nosotras. Sólo por esa oportunidad le perdoné a ella todo su comportamiento borde de la mañana, porque en aquel momento sonó el busca del cirujano y tuvo que marcharse corriendo.

Me escapé un momento a la cafetería de personal para comer un sándwich en los escasos quince minutos de que disponía. Miré a mi alrededor por si veía alguna cara amiga pero a aquella hora el local estaba casi vacío. Odiaba en parte aquellos necesarios momentos de descanso porque era cuando más recordaba a mis antiguas compañeras, y más aún a Angela. En el Infantil estaba trabajando y aprendiendo mucho, pero no me resultaba gratificante. En el Comunitario de Forks había descubierto compañerismo y amistad, y en este gran Hospital había mucha competencia y también competitividad y en el escaso mes que llevaba trabajando en él por desgracia había podido ser testigo de alguna que otra zancadilla entre los residentes, lo que me resultaba muy desagradable.

De pronto una voz me distrajo de mis pensamientos.

—Una doctora tan guapa jamás debería estar sola— Liam, uno de los residentes que se estaba especializando en pediatría de urgencias, se sentó enfrente de mí con una bandeja tan frugal como la mía: un sándwich y una coca—cola.

—No había nadie que me quisiera acompañar—sonreí.

Liam era encantador, y se llevaba bien con Edward, a quien recordaba muy, muy bien desde su rotatorio en el hospital. Quizá porque Liam era gay.

—Pues para eso estoy yo. ¿Qué tal va la guardia? Ya sé que si te va bien no me vas a decir nada, contesta sólo si te va mal.

—Ja, cómo me conoces... está siendo pesadita. Si no, ¿qué haría yo cenando a estas horas?—eché un vistazo al reloj de la cafetería.— ¡Incluso para horario español sería tarde!

—Sí, en Urgencias también estamos teniendo mucho trabajo —mordisqueó con reticencia su momificado bocadillo. Jamás pensé que la cafetería del Infantil me hiciera añorar la de Forks.— Espero no tener ningún paciente más de cirugía, Kate se está comportando como una auténtica zorra.

—Lo sé—reí.—Yo también he sufrido en mis carnes su mala leche.

—Tu Edward demostró tener buen gusto y aún mejor cerebro al no hacerle caso cuando le acosó. Porque aquello fue un acoso en toda regla. Pobrecito— miró hacia el techo.

Tuvimos un rato de charla agradable sin pitidos molestos, hasta que fue hora de marcharnos. La conversación con Liam me ayudó a levantar un poco la moral.

—Te acompaño a Urgencias, me vendrá bien estirar un rato las piernas antes de volverme a hundir en el infierno de alarmas que es la UCI aquélla.

Fuimos caminando mientras Liam me preguntaba cosas sobre Barcelona, a donde pensaba viajar en verano con su pareja, Benjamin, un enfermero de quirófano.

De pronto un ruido nos alertó, la puerta doble de Urgencias se abrió de golpe y una enfermera entró con un niño convulsionando en sus brazos.

—La madre lo ha encontrado en su habitación así y lo ha traído en su propio coche. Está afuera, rellenando papeles, viene en seguida—informó pasando rápidamente por nuestro lado.

—Qué imprudente— gruñó mi compañero mientras rápidamente seguía a la enfermera al box de cuidados vitales.

Aunque apenas lo había visto, había algo en aquel niño que me había llamado la atención y mis propios pies le siguieron sin preguntarme.

En el box de vitales el niño, de unos cuatro años, estaba estirado sobre la camilla, inconsciente, su pequeño cuerpo sacudido por espasmos mientras le colocaban una vía y le desgarraban la ropa para colocarle unos electrodos en el pecho.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi boca quiso decir algo, pero en ese momento no podía respirar, y no podía hablar.

—Quiero analítica completa urgente, una glucemia capilar, preparad cinco miligramos de diazepam para administración de bolo intravenoso —escuché la voz de Liam en la lejanía.— Bella. ¡Bella! ¿Qué sucede, estás pálida, te has mareado? ¡Traed una silla de ruedas!

—Daniel...

 


	41. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 41**

**BPOV**

—¡Daniel!—grité por fin.

—¿Lo conoces? — Liam me miró confuso.

—Sí, lo...—me interrumpí y miré hacia la puerta del box desde donde, plantada con los ojos como platos, me observaba la madre de Daniel—¡Usted!

Aquella mujer giró sobre sus talones y se esfumó de nuestra vista como si sólo hubiera sido una fugaz aparición.

—¡Seguridad!—grité—¡Esa mujer! ¡No dejen que escape!— y sin pensar salí corriendo tras ella.

Varios familiares de pacientes salieron de sus boxes alertados por los gritos. Pero los zuecos no se habían hecho para correr, Jane Smith era muy ágil y, admitámoslo, yo jamás había pasado de un suficiente en educación física. Desapareció por la puerta de Urgencias sin que nadie hubiera reaccionado a tiempo para detenerla.

—Mierda...— salí a la calle y miré por dónde podía haber desaparecido, pero no había ni rastro de ella.

Respiré con dificultad, jadeando más por la ansiedad que por la pequeña carrera que había hecho por el pasillo del hospital. Los dos guardias de seguridad aparecieron detrás de mí.

—¿Algún problema, doctora? —dijo uno de ellos, grandote como un armario. Negué con la cabeza.

—No... Sí, pero ustedes ya no pueden hacer nada. Hay que llamar a la policía –volví dentro del edificio y me dirigí a zancadas al box de vitales.

—¿Cómo está?—mi voz salió trémula y aún jadeante—Hipoglucemia, ¿no? —contemplé la pálida y sudorosa carita de Daniel.

Su cuerpo yacía ahora completamente relajado sobre la camilla, mientras la enfermera terminaba de inyectarle un líquido transparente en la vena.

—Sí... convulsionaba por una hipoglucemia severa... ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Y a qué ha venido esto?— inquirió un perplejo Liam, sujetándome por los hombros.— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Esa que ha salido corriendo quién era?

—La madre de este niño—tomé su manita fría y húmeda, contemplando su ahora pausada respiración.—La que lo trajo al mundo, porque no merece el nombre de madre—dije con rabia.

—¿Malos tratos? ¿Es un caso de malos tratos?—la voz de Liam subió de volumen más de lo tolerado en Urgencias y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza hasta quedar blancos los nudillos.

Bree me había explicado que una vez Liam había sido expedientado por pegar un puñetazo a un padre que trajo a su hijo con el ojo morado... a causa del puñetazo del propio padre. Los malos tratos era algo que no podía soportar y tentaban su autocontrol.

—Sí...—respondí con voz apagada. Miré al silencioso "busca" para asegurarme de que no tenía ningún mensaje. De pronto me sentí muy cansada.— Hay que llamar a la policía, Liam. Ella ha huido.

.

El inspector de policía me miraba ceñudo cuando terminé de repetir el relato por tercera vez en poco tiempo.

—¿A usted le parece muy normal que un médico salga en persecución de la madre de un paciente?

—¿Qué me está diciendo?—abrí los ojos al máximo, sin poder creer a mis oídos.

—Que si la señora es inocente no es tan raro que salga corriendo si la persiguen, y si es culpable no es nada prudente lo que usted hizo—gruñó.

Sentí la pesada mirada de Edward, sentado a mi lado en la mesa ovalada del despacho de médicos de Neonatología, y supe sin necesidad de leerle el pensamiento que estaba completamente de acuerdo con la última parte del discurso del policía.

Me mordí el labio por unos segundos, luchando contra la necesidad de soltar algún juramento.

—Escuche... yo no soy la criminal aquí, lo es aquella mujer, y estoy segura de que en cuanto tengamos los resultados de las analíticas que le han hecho a Daniel se comprobará que había recibido una inyección de insulina, que fue lo que le provocó la hipoglucemia—repuse con la voz tensa como las cuerdas de un violín.

El inspector relajó un poco su mal humor; al parecer las esperanzas de tener una evidencia palpable de mi acusación me hizo ganar puntos ante él. Se habían recogido dos muestras de sangre de Daniel, una cuando hablé con Liam y le expliqué mis sospechas, que no tendría mucho valor legal, y otra que había cumplido por completo los protocolos de seguridad de recogida de pruebas forenses cuando el juez de guardia dio su permiso.

Tenía que decir que el funcionamiento de los engranajes del sistema había sido perfecto en esta ocasión, y tan sólo una hora y media después de la huída de Jane Smith de Urgencias ya se había dictado orden de busca y captura contra ella y se le habían extraído al pequeño Danny las muestras necesarias para la investigación.

Yo había llamado a Edward para ponerle sobre aviso de lo que había pasado. A su vez, este alertó a Jasper de que intensificara las investigaciones y las centrara en la ciudad de Seattle, y decidió venir al Infantil para estar conmigo en esos momentos, lo que le agradecí profundamente. Mi adjunto se hizo cargo de todas las llamadas mientras yo me reunía con la policía.

—¿Cuándo será eso?

—Imagino que tardará menos de veinticuatro horas—repuse con desgana.

—Estupendo. Pero he de decirle que espero que el análisis le dé la razón, señorita Swan. Sus acusaciones son muy graves y se sustentan sobre una base muy débil. De no tener razón la señora Smith podría tomar graves represalias contra usted, e incluso podría conseguir que le revocaran el permiso para ejercer en este país.

Me dolió el estómago al escuchar esto. Cierto que gracias a Jasper yo tenía mucha información que el inspector desconocía y no podía compartirla con él porque la había obtenido de forma ilegal, pero aún así... ¿y si la convulsión de Danny casualmente era por otro motivo? ¿Uno médico, real y no ocasionado por la madre? Como mínimo me jugaba mi imagen en el Infantil, y por lo que se ve incluso mi carrera en USA.

Edward me apretó de la mano que tenía cogida, captando mi nerviosismo.

—Inspector— pronunció mi novio con serenidad— sabemos que le han sacado de la cama por un asunto que parece la paranoia de una joven doctora con falta de sueño— el inspector palideció y enrojeció de forma alternativa durante unos segundos, mirando a Edward con los ojos desorbitados, y supe que éste estaba vocalizando los pensamientos reales del policía— pero como bien le ha dicho la doctora Swan ella no es aquí la acusada, de momento y mientras no se demuestre lo contrario, así que le agradecería que controlara su mal humor con ella.

—Vaya, ¿además de su novio es usted su abogado?—intentó burlarse el agente.

—Digamos que además de la de medicina tengo la carrera de derecho, inspector Jenks— la voz de Edward sonó helada, diseccionando las palabras, y el policía palideció todavía más.

En aquel momento sentí una imposible mezcla de cansancio, miedo y diversión, e incluso una aguda punzada de deseo por el protector vampiro sentado a mi lado.

Inspiré profundamente y exhalé lentamente por enésima vez en las últimas horas, intentando poner orden en mi caos interno.

—Bien, creo que ya tengo suficiente información por el momento. Señorita Swan, no salga de la ciudad. Doctor Cullen, doctora Swan — el inspector se levantó y sacudió la cabeza en nuestra dirección a modo de despedida.

Le dirigió a Edward una extraña mirada antes de girar sobre sus talones y marcharse.

Suspiré con fuerza cuando Jenks hubo cerrado la puerta tras de él. Estaba emocionalmente agotada, y todavía me quedaba trabajar la mitad de la noche y la mañana siguiente.

—No hagas caso al inspector—la suave voz de Edward me rescató de mi estado depresivo.

—He hecho lo que he pensado que sería mejor. Espero no haberme equivocado—musité.

—Has hecho lo mejor. Excepto en lo de salir corriendo detrás de Jane Smith —su voz intentó sonar ligera pero no pudo ocultar cierto tono de reprobación.

No pude evitar rodar los ojos.

—Supongo que he visto demasiadas películas de policías—ironicé.

—Estás agotada. Habla con Frank, dile que necesitas tumbarte un rato en la cama. Le conozco, sé que lo entenderá.

Frank Avery era mi adjunto de guardia, además del jefe de la UCI neonatal. Era una persona sensata y comprensiva, pero yo quería hacer bien mi trabajo. Y eso significaba intentar no pedir ayuda.

—No, Edward. Puedo seguir. De hecho la sala estaba tranquila, ahora pasaré por si hay algo pendiente y me acostaré hasta que me llamen—de pronto Edward hizo un movimiento y giró la silla donde yo estaba sentada, quedando ambos encarados.

—Testaruda— negó con la cabeza, acariciándome con sus ojos dorados.

—Gracias por venir, amor. Si no llegas a estar aquí ese policía me habría hecho llorar de impotencia —puse mi mano en su mejilla.

La puerta del despacho se abrió de repente y mi adjunto apareció en el umbral. Aparté la mano con rapidez.

—¿Cómo ha ido todo? –preguntó Frank amablemente.

—Bien, supongo— me encogí de hombros.

—Nunca es agradable una visita de la policía. Edward, es un placer verte de nuevo—saludó Avery. Edward sonrió con cortesía.—Bella, puedes acostarte un rato, allá dentro está todo controlado.

—No... Gracias, Frank, pero no podría dormir.

—Es una orden, doctora. Ningún paciente te agradecerá que lo lleves ahora, en el estado en que te encuentras. Descansa un poco, aunque no duermas.

—Frank... ¿crees que sería posible visitar a Daniel?

—Liam me ha dicho que está en una sala de cuidados intermedios, de momento bajo vigilancia policial.

—¿Pero está bien?

—Bella, está durmiendo bajo los efectos de la convulsión y por la medicación que ha recibido. Pero le han hecho un electroencefalograma y es prácticamente normal. Por la mañana lo verás.

—De acuerdo...—musité. Frank me miraba, entre compasivo y dubitativo.

—Espero que tengas razón en tus sospechas contra esa madre, Bella. Por ti y por tu carrera. Aunque por otra parte sería fantástico que te equivocaras y ese niño tuviera una buena madre— razonó.

—Una buena madre habría aparecido ya, ¿no crees?—repliqué en tono cansino. Al final iban a hacerme dudar de mis propias sospechas.

—Cierto—afirmó, aunque con un rastro de duda en la palabra.

Me levanté y Edward me siguió, acompañándome a la minúscula habitación destinada al descanso (si es que te dejaban) del residente de guardia.

—Cuidado y no te encuentres con Kate cuando salgas—bajé el tono de voz hasta convertirlo en apenas un susurro—Tú serás un vampiro pero ésa muerde.

—¿Kate?—sus párpados se entrecerraron y su cuerpo se tensó ligeramente—¿Te está molestando de alguna forma?— sonó sutilmente inquietante.

—No—estaba cansada y mis neuronas no funcionaban con normalidad, de otro modo no habría sacado el tema de Kate y su mal humor.— No —repetí, mientras mis neuronas intentaban desesperadamente encontrar una explicación.— Está de mal humor porque ha roto con Garrett.

—¿Ha roto con Garret? ¿Cuándo?

Esto se iba poniendo cada vez mejor.

 _Por favor, estoy agotada_.

Si hubiera bebido no estaría más desinhibida, estaba soltándole a Edward lo que le había ocultado durante dos semanas, así de sopetón.

—Hace dos semanas—suspiré, mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Y me lo dices ahora?—alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

—No... no me gusta sacar el tema de esos dos, Edward. No tiene ninguna importancia para nosotros pero a ti te afecta— repuse con sinceridad. Su expresión se dulcificó de inmediato.

—Me afecta si ella está siendo borde contigo por mi culpa— escrutó mi rostro e inspiró profundamente.—Lo siento, estás agotada y yo aquí, haciéndote un interrogatorio. Mañana hablaremos— terminó, inclinándose para depositar un beso en mis labios. —Hasta dentro de unas horas —susurró contra mis labios e inspiré profundamente, guardando su esencia en mi interior.

—Unas horas eternas—sonreí débilmente, pensando en lo que me quedaba hasta que pudiéramos volver a vernos... más declaraciones a la policía, preguntas y más preguntas, las miradas curiosas o dudosas de mis compañeros, la angustia a la espera del resultado de las pruebas forenses, aguantar el tipo y seguir rindiendo a pesar del cansancio acumulado... pero lo mejor era que podría ver a Daniel, o eso esperaba. ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

Me acosté, sabiendo que no podría dormir, a la espera de que el infernal aparatito volviera a sonar.

.

—¿Ya están los goteros calculados?— sonó a mi espaldas la voz de Heidi, mi azote particular en la UCI neonatal.

_Inspira, espira, inspira, espira._

—Faltan un par—murmuré, en un intento titánico de retener un grito.

Miré la hora en el reloj de pared. Quería acabar de una vez; desde que me había levantado de la cama no tenía otra idea en la cabeza: ir a visitar a Daniel.

Liam había venido a primera hora de la mañana a visitarme y explicarme las últimas novedades: Daniel había despertado de su sedación a primera hora de la mañana y lo primero que había hecho había sido pedir su muñeco de Spiderman. Le habían explicado que nadie lo tenía, que estaba en el hospital y los motivos, y había preguntado por su madre. De alguna forma alguien le había explicado que su madre no estaba localizable por el momento, y su respuesta desde entonces había sido un mutismo absoluto.

Yo conocía ese muñeco de Spiderman, lo había tenido consigo cada uno de los días que había estado ingresado o había acudido a la consulta externa. Sentía dentro de mí la urgencia de ir a verle, y que por lo menos viera una cara conocida, una cara amiga, entre la gente que lo rodeaba. Por dios, era un niño de cuatro años. ¿Qué sabía él de su situación, qué iba a pensar? Debía sentirse desamparado.

Hice un esfuerzo con mis últimas energías y puse todos mis sentidos en lo que estaba haciendo. Me faltaba poco para acabar el trabajo de planta y entonces podría ir a verle.

—Buenos días, doctora Swan — la varonil voz de Garret Randall me arrancó de mi estado de concentración, justo cuando estaba a medias de calcular la composición del gotero del bebé operado el día anterior.

Tenía sentimientos ambivalentes con respecto a esa voz. Me desesperaba su resistencia al desaliento.

—Buenos días, doctor Randall—murmuré sin levantar la cabeza de mis cálculos. Percibí movimiento y supe que se sentaba a mi lado en la mesa del control de la UCI. Olía bien, a fragancia masculina cara... nada que ver con el olor natural de Edward, pero agradable al fin y al cabo.

—Por lo que sé, tuviste una mala guardia, y no precisamente en lo que respecta a la UCI neonatal—comentó.

—Sí, y si no le importa, tengo que acabar estos cálculos antes de mediodía —repuse, demasiado seca. No tenía ganas de comentar el tema con nadie más y que me mirara con cara de "te has precipitado y la has cagado".

—Los cálculos los puedo terminar yo. Bella, aún recuerdo lo que es calcular una nutrición intravenosa neonatal. Y no lo hace más fácil el tener a Heidi pinchándote todo el rato —terminó en un susurro confidencial. Levanté la vista de mi papel y, asombrada, la dirigí a sus oscuros ojos.—Sí, yo también tuve que aguantarla cuando roté por aquí hace unos años... es buena en su trabajo, pero es una mosca cojonera.—terminó, serio. No pude evitar que se me escapara una sonrisa.

—Me alegro de que no sea nada personal, entonces—repuse en el mismo confidencial tono de voz.— Había empezado a darle vueltas a todas las palabras que he intercambiado con ella desde que entré aquí, a ver si la había ofendido en algo. Y no recordaba nada en particular, estaba ya paranoica. Gracias por la ayuda—sonreí agradecida.— Desde que me he levantado de la cama a las seis no he parado más que para hacer un corto desayuno.

—¿Cama? ¿Has podido tocar la cama? Pues no te quejes, cuando yo era residente nos pesaban antes y después de la guardia, y si no habíamos perdido peso se consideraba que habíamos trabajado poco, entonces nos obligaban a quedarnos más horas —afirmó tan serio que casi dudé de que lo que decía era una broma. Me lo quedé mirando de hito en hito y tras unos segundos sonreí.—Vale, tampoco era un chiste tan malo—esta vez sonrió ampliamente.

—Estoy baja de reflejos, por el sueño—me disculpé y sentí que me ruborizaba un poco por su mirada.— Gracias por la ayuda. Tengo que ir a hacer una visita a Intermedios —me levanté.

—¿Al niño del posible Munchausen? Era paciente tuyo, ¿no?—asentí.—Jamás comprenderé cómo alguien puede hacerle eso a un niño, y menos a su propio hijo—negó con la cabeza.

Interiormente agradecí su apoyo al no dudar de mis sospechas, o al menos no expresarlo en voz alta. Asentí y me despedí de él, encaminándome presurosa hacia la planta de Cuidados Intermedios.

Por el camino fui encontrándome con compañeros que me miraron cuanto menos con curiosidad. Tuve un _dejà_ _vu_ de mi primer día en el Hospital de Forks, y con él me embargó por completo la conocida sensación de tristeza. Echaba de menos a mis compañeros, mi jefa, mis amigas... incluso el verde que lo rodeaba todo. Pero lo que más añoraba era la cálida presencia de Angela en mi vida. Cada vez más...

Luché por ahuyentar esas emociones, quería estar fuerte para cuando viera a Daniel. Pasé por el control de enfermería para informarme del número de la habitación.

—Tienes que firmar aquí, Bella—explicó Sarah, la enfermera de turno, tendiéndome un formulario.—Daniel no tiene las visitas restringidas, pero sí se controla quién lo viene a ver y en la habitación hay personal de Servicios Sociales constantemente. Tienen orden de no dejarlo solo ni un momento. ¿Sabes? Es un niño muy salado— terminó, sonriente.

—Lo sé—devolví el gesto mientras firmaba.

—Pase—una voz amable contestó al otro lado de la puerta cuando llamé.

Me sentí nerviosa. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Asomé la cabeza por la puerta.

—Buenos días, soy...

—¡Dotora Bella!

 

 


	42. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42**

**BPOV**

Sin pensarlo, me abalancé sobre la cama y con cuidado envolví su pequeño cuerpo en un abrazo. No quería soltarlo. Por fin podía palpar con mis manos, ver con mis ojos que el pequeño estaba bien, que nada le había pasado, que cualquier peligro que había corrido había desaparecido con la huída de su madre... de la mujer que lo había traído a este mundo.

—"Dotora"...—el pobrecito apenas podía hablar, ahogado con mi abrazo. Se debía sentir igual que yo cuando Edward se ponía demasiado efusivo.

—Daniel...—me senté en la cama y tomé su carita entre mis manos—¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

—Sí. Me "dole" aquí, pero poquito —respondió poniéndose ambas manos en la cabeza y haciendo una divertida mueca.— ¿Vas a ser mi "dotora"?—sonrió.

—No... ahora no. Ya tienes otro doctor, ¿aún no lo has visto? — El pequeño asintió con la cabeza.

Me habían informado de que el médico encargado de velar por Daniel era el propio James Watson. Ante mi sorpresa me enteré de que era el pediatra del hospital que se encargaba de los casos donde se sospechaban malos tratos. Eso me provocó admiración, no era un tema que atrajera a demasiados profesionales por los problemas que solía comportar, más bien era una patata caliente.

—Sí. Pero yo "quero" que seas tú mi "dotora"—hizo un pequeño puchero.—Quero ver a mi mamá—dijo de repente.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Estúpida de mí, no había esperado esa pregunta. Giré la cabeza y dirigí una mirada interrogadora a la trabajadora social que estaba sentada en la butaca al lado de la cama.

—Ya le he dicho que su mamá está trabajando y que vendrá más tarde, todas las veces que ha preguntado lo mismo —la trabajadora me miró con intención.

Como mentira iba a ser poco duradero, cuando se hiciera de noche y el niño viera que no venía su madre habría que cambiar de explicación. Daniel era pequeño pero no tanto como para no darse cuenta de las cosas, y yo intuía que captaba más de lo que estaba dando a entender, por eso estaba preguntando lo mismo varias veces y a diferentes personas. Mis pensamientos tomaron otro rumbo y me encontré planteándome qué relación tendría Daniel con su madre. Lo que había leído sobre el perfil psicológico de estos progenitores era que fuera del ámbito médico solían mostrar muy poco interés por sus hijos, pero desconocía si sería así en el caso de Daniel, si su madre ejercería algún otro tipo de maltrato sobre él o sencillamente era negligente, o si, cosa que no me cabía de ninguna forma en la cabeza, era cariñosa con él.

Fuera como fuera, Daniel era un niño pequeño, y su madre era la única madre que había conocido en el mundo. Lo lógico era que preguntara por ella y se angustiara si esta no aparecía.

—No te preocupes, cariño, yo estaré por aquí aunque no sea tu doctora, no estarás solo—dije con sinceridad, apoyando la palma de mi mano en su suave mejilla. Por experiencia sabía que los niños detectaban las mentiras más pronto que los adultos.

Esa respuesta pareció calmar al pequeño, y su cara ansiosa se relajó.

—Ya no he vuelto a hacer pipí con sangre, "dotora" Bella.

—Llámame sólo Bella, Danny—sonreí.

—Bella. Be—lla —repitió tentativamente como comprobando qué tal sonaba el nombre sin el _dotora_ delante.— Vale—afirmó, satisfecho con la prueba.

—Entonces, ¿sabes por qué estás aquí?

—Ésa me ha dicho que me puse malito y "pod" eso "toy" aquí—señaló sin disimulo a la cuidadora.

— _Esa_ tiene un nombre, Daniel, me llamo Rita—amonestó la mujer con amabilidad.

—Eso, Rita. Pero no "toy" malito. "Quero" ime a casa. "Quero" mi "Spideman".

—Ah, tu Spiderman... –sonreí, recordando que era una de los muñecos a los que tenía más cariño cuando estuvo ingresado.— ¿Aceptarías que te regalara uno? Aparte, intentaré conseguir que traigan el tuyo— aseveré, quizá demasiado segura de mí misma.

Daniel asintió enérgicamente con los ojos brillantes.

Estuvimos hablando de lo que habíamos hecho ambos durante el tiempo que no nos habíamos visto. Él me explicó que no iba a la guardería (en este país la edad de escolarización eran los 5 años), y que se aburría mucho con su madre. A veces en el parque había coincidido con otros niños y le hablaban de lo que era el "cole". Él quería ir a la guardería, pero su madre le decía que no era necesario.

El pequeño siempre me había parecido un niño especialmente cariñoso, y ahora estaba pensando si no sería eso una reacción psicológica a la falta de cariño de su madre y a la soledad. Por mi parte le expliqué a un celoso Daniel que ya tenía novio, que se llamaba Edward y que también era médico. Sonreí para mis adentros mientras intentaba calmar sus celos asegurándole que podía ser novia de los dos.

De forma brusca se abrió la puerta sin llamada previa y entraron James y el inspector Jenks.

—Buenos días, Bella—saludó un sorprendido James.—Señora Hunter—sacudió la cabeza en dirección a la trabajadora social.

La cara del inspector no era nada amable. Me sentí un poco culpable, al fin y al cabo debería estar en la UCI y estaba aquí, en la habitación de un paciente, charlando tan tranquilamente. Pero no era cualquier paciente, y en la UCI todo estaba controlado, como demostraba mi silencioso "busca". Al pensar esto bajé la mirada hacia los números que marcaba el aparatito, para asegurarme por enésima vez en mi vida de que era funcionante.

—Buenos días—atiné a responder, mirando a James y obviando el incómodo escrutinio del somnoliento inspector.

Que se joda, si quería dormir haber elegido otra carrera.

—Doctora, me temo que tendrá que dejar de visitar a Daniel Smith hasta nueva orden—soltó Jenks sin rodeos.—Señora Hunter, la doctora Swan no tenía permiso para acceder a hablar con Daniel Smith. ¿Nadie le avisó de ello?

Mi primer reflejo fue tensarme a causa de la falta de diplomacia del policía, más por lo que atañía a Daniel que por mí misma.

—Nadie me avisó de ello, pero aunque lo hubiera hecho no creo que yo tenga ninguna autoridad para negarle el paso a una doctora de este hospital—repuso la asistente social con cara avinagrada. –Si usted quiere autoridad, mande aquí a un policía que vigile la puerta.— Doctor Watson, si me permite voy a tomarme un descanso—terminó, y muy digna se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación.

—No le comprendo—repuse confusa. El niño miraba al grandote inspector con los ojos como platos.

—Hasta que no haya pruebas de lo que usted dice...podría meter en la cabeza del niño ideas que luego fueran a su favor...—en aquel momento James se adelantó un paso y viró, colocándose entre el inspector y yo, de cara hacia éste.

—Mientras tanto le agradecería, inspector, que tuviera un mínimo respeto por la doctora Swan. Y tengo que advertirle: no toleraré que le haga preguntas al niño si no es con la presencia de un psicólogo infantil. Y si sigue en esos términos, ni tan siquiera que hable delante de él.

El oficial se envaró tanto como yo minutos antes. La voz de James era helada, autoritaria y no admitía réplica.

—De acuerdo—repuso secamente.— Chico, ¿has pasado buena noche?—intentó una torpe sonrisa.

—Bella, ¿quién es "ete"?—Daniel me miró, ignorando las palabras del policía. Hice amago de levantarme de su cama pero él tiró de mi mano para que no lo hiciera.

—Bueno, quizá deberíamos decirle que se presente antes de hablar contigo, ¿no?—miré a Jenks entre burlona y cabreada. No había dormido y mi paciencia para soportar presiones psicológicas iba cayendo en barrena.

—Soy un policía, Daniel. Me llamo Jerry ¿Tú no juegas a policías?—repuso el oficial con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

—No. Prefiero a "Spideman"—repuso el niño, tranquilo pero alerta.

—Claro, claro...—balbuceó Jenks y me miró.—Eeeh... iba a hacerle algunas preguntas, pero...—miró a James que lo observaba con helados ojos azules, y luego bajó la mirada hasta su reloj—esperaré que venga el psicólogo de servicios sociales. Creo que no tardará. Mientras tanto, doctora Swan, sería una buena medida que usted se retirara.

—¡No!—Daniel volvió de tirar de mi mano. El corazón me dio un vuelco. Estaba más asustado de lo que pretendía demostrar. Entendí que yo allá era la única persona que conocía y apreciaba, y temía separarse de mí, seguramente estaba captando cosas extrañas.—No "quero".

—Tranquilo, cariño—suspiré, con todo el cansancio del mundo pesando sobre mis hombros. Opté por decirle una verdad a medias.—Sabes, he trabajado toda la noche y estoy muy cansada, tengo que descansar en mi casa y cuando lo haya hecho volveré a verte.

—¿Con tu novio?—la expresión suspicaz que lució su carita hizo que a mi pesar se me escapara una carcajada. Incluso diría que el policía había dado un respingo al oír hablar de mi novio.

—Sí, con mi novio. Pero te prometo que volveré—y eso lo decía muy en serio.

En aquel instante sonó el teléfono del policía, que se retiró a fuera de la habitación para mantener una conversación privada.

—Disculpa, Bella. Ya sabes cómo es la policía... parece que todos seamos sospechosos hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario. Quiero que sepas que creo tu versión desde el primer momento en que Emily me la explicó. Llevo muchos años en este trabajo y por desgracia ya he visto de todo. Por desgracia también, he tenido que tratar con Jenks en el pasado, y digamos que no es uno de mis policías favoritos. Y tú—se dirigió a Daniel, que escuchaba atentamente nuestra conversación— veo que te encuentras mejor que esta mañana a primera hora. ¿Cómo va el dolor de cabeza?—la cara de James se transformó desde una máscara de profesionalidad a una mueca simpática, dejándome alucinada por completo.

—Bien, bien, James— pronunció exageradamente Daniel, como dándose importancia, y tuve que sofocar una carcajada.— ¿Conoces a Bella? Es mi "dotora".

—Sí, lo sé. Tienes dos doctores, Bella y yo. ¡No te quejarás! No te preocupes, entre los dos te pondremos bueno para que puedas salir de aquí lo antes posible— esto provocó una amplia sonrisa en el pequeño.

El inspector entró de nuevo en la habitación, interrumpiendo nuestra distendida conversación.

—Eeeh—comenzó, evidentemente incómodo,—me han llamado del laboratorio de la Central... ¿podemos hablar fuera?—murmuró, mirando sucesivamente a Daniel, a James y a mí.

—Por supuesto, un momento—James tomó el timbre que había al lado de la cama de Daniel y a los pocos segundos apareció una enfermera en la habitación.—Sarah, nuestro paciente ya se encuentra mejor, ¿cree que podría ir a la sala de recreo?

—¿Sala de recreo?—preguntó el pequeño.

—Sí, una sala que tenemos en el hospital, llena de juguetes y cosas igual de aburridas—James le echó teatro al comentario, poniendo una exagerada cara de fastidio.—No sé si querrás ir.

La sala de recreo era una sala llena de juguetes y juegos destinada a que los pacientes que ingresaban por varios días tuvieran un poco de entretenimiento aparte de su familia y la TV de la habitación.

—¡Siiiiiiiiiii!—la cara del pequeño se iluminó como un árbol de Navidad. Sarah lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Está bien, pero no mucho tiempo, apenas te has levantado de la cama y no quiero que te fatigues.

Demostrando a todos que se encontraba mejor que bien, Daniel pegó un bote desde la cama al suelo y salió disparado detrás de Sarah no sin antes girarse al llegar al umbral y pedirme que volviera a verle más tarde.

—Usted dirá—los ojos azules de James eran fríos cuando se clavaron de nuevo en el agente.

—Bien... me acaba de llamar mi compañero. Está en el laboratorio forense—hizo una pausa y me estudió con la mirada.—Se han encontrado niveles altos de insulina en la sangre del niño—me molestó que le llamara el niño pero aguanté la respiración esperando que terminara.—Y no es suya. Insulina exógena creo que le llaman ustedes los médicos. Y...no sólo eso... —parecía que se le atragantaban las palabras al pronunciarlas y yo estaba histérica esperando que lo explicara todo ya de una vez— el juez al recibir el resultado de las pruebas ha autorizado el registro del domicilio de Jane Smith, y en su casa han aparecido varias cajas de insulina, agujas, jeringas...

—Eso demuestra que la doctora Swan estaba en lo cierto —mi jefe hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

—Lo supongo, pero... ¿están seguros de que el niño no es diabético y simplemente su madre se pasó con la dosis?—comentó el policía, frotándose la barbilla pensativamente.

Era antipáticamente exasperante.

—Supongo que eso se sabrá por esos mismos análisis de los que usted me está hablando, inspector. Además le informo de que de momento estamos monitorizando los niveles de glucosa en la sangre de Daniel Smith y desde hace unas horas son completamente normales. Es decir, desde que su madre no tiene acceso a él —terminó, como si hablara con un completo tonto.

Jenks no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al sentir la puyita que le dirigía mi jefe.

James Watson era, definitivamente, mi nuevo héroe.

—Está bien—dijo el policía, e intentando recuperar su dignidad se irguió.—La señora Smith ya estaba buscada por haber abandonado a su hijo en el servicio de urgencias del hospital. Ahora voy a emitir una orden de busca y captura por ser sospechosa de maltratar a su hijo y poner en peligro su vida.

Sentí un alivio tremendo. Daniel estaba a salvo, y la asesina Jane Taylor estaba en busca y captura. Las cosas por fin parecía que iban por buen camino. Mi busca sonó de repente provocándome un sobresalto y devolviéndome al mundo real. Miré el mensaje.

—Tengo que ir a la UCI, acaba de llegar un ingreso—miré a James y al policía, sacudí ligeramente la cabeza como despedida y salí rauda de la habitación.

Unos pasos me siguieron y Jenks se puso a mi altura.

—Cuando tenga tiempo quisiera hacerle unas preguntas, doctora Swan—le miré un segundo. Su expresión era difícil de leer.

—¿Más?—repuse cansina.

—Sí, unas cuantas más. Es el procedimiento habitual.—Hizo una pausa y caminó durante unos segundos a mi lado, silencioso.— Tengo una duda...—su tono de voz cambió a otro más suspicaz, el que era capaz de irritarme hasta las meninges— ¿es usted experta en malos tratos, como el doctor Watson?

—No, inspector— me paré enfrente del ascensor, pulsando el botón y evitando mirarle.—Sólo soy una residente de último año de pediatría.

—Pues tengo que felicitarle por su intuición respecto a este caso, lo de la insulina, todo eso... fue su rápida actuación lo que le ha ahorrado males mayores a ese pequeño—sus palabras eran amables pero había un tinte ligeramente acusatorio en sus palabras.

O me estaba volviendo paranoica, ya de forma definitiva.

Le miré un momento mientras entraba en el ascensor. Él aguantó las puertas para que no se cerraran.

—Gracias. ¿Me va a acompañar o deja que me marche? Estoy trabajando.

—No, ya hablaremos en otro momento. Creo que hay muchas cosas que no me ha explicado aún...—con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió.

Maldije mi inhabilidad para mentir y recordé las palabras de Emmet.

"No juegues al póker".

 


	43. Chapter 43

**Capítulo 43**

**EPOV**

Bella estaba inquieta. Llevaba noches durmiendo de forma irregular, pero esta noche el sueño todavía no se había apoderado de ella. Percibí por un leve movimiento que hizo que estaba mirando la hora en el despertador.

—Iré a prepararte algo. Sigues sin poder dormir. ¿O prefieres hablar?—pregunté con suavidad.

—No sé...—cambió de postura y se tumbó sobre la espalda, mi brazo quedó rodeando su cintura y mi cara contra su cuello.—Todo el caso de Daniel... ya sabes.

—Jenks jamás sabrá nada de nuestras investigaciones _privadas_ , y por más que sospeche algo no tiene nada donde agarrarse. ¿Qué te preocupa?

—Me pone nerviosa ese estúpido policía. James dice que antes no era así, pero que por lo que él sabe se implicó mucho en un supuesto caso de malos tratos que resultó ser falso. Piensa que por eso ahora va con pies de plomo, aunque digo yo que si lo pasa tan mal con su trabajo podía dedicarse a otra cosa—bufó.—Te hace sentir como si fueras tú la maltratadora.

—De todas formas no se equivoca en sus sospechas de que le ocultas algo. No ha perdido su olfato, pero eso no lo sabrá nunca—afirmé.

—¿Crees que tardarán mucho en encontrar a JT?

A Bella no le gustaba llamar a la madre de Daniel como tal, ni siquiera nombrarla por su nombre, así que hablaba de ella por sus iniciales.

—No creo, aunque nunca se sabe. Ahora ya puede cambiar de identidad o teñirse el pelo, sus huellas dactilares están en poder de toda la policía del país e incluso de la Interpol, según me dijo Jasper. Y sabes que teniendo nosotros a nuestro hacker particular todo será más fácil.

—Lo sé...—su voz se apagó.

—¿Qué más, Bella?

—Daniel...—ése era el tema principal de su preocupación. Por eso era el último que ella quería nombrarme.—Hoy ha venido a hacerse un control en la consulta externa de endocrinología, lo acompañaba la señora Hunter. Se ha alegrado mucho de verme, pero aún así se le veía triste.

—¿Qué sabe él de lo que ha pasado?

—Bueno... le han explicado que su mamá no puede cuidar bien de él y que le van a buscar una nueva mamá y también un papá. De momento le están buscando alguna familia de acogida. Creen que sería menos traumático que continuar en un orfanato, o centro de menores, o como lo llamen. ¿Se sabe algo de su padre biológico?

—No... JT no era precisamente una monja. Por lo que sabe la policía, y ahora nosotros gracias a Jasper, tuvo relaciones con varios hombres. Todavía están investigando y poniéndose en contacto con los "conocidos". Les pedirán que voluntariamente se sometan a una prueba de paternidad. Lo ideal sería que a este niño lo cuidara alguien de su sangre.

—¿Ideal? ¿Un desconocido?—soltó incrédula.

—Bella... dime lo que me tengas que decir —dije con suavidad, sintiendo su tensión. Me incorporé levemente apoyándome sobre un codo para poder verle la cara en la oscuridad. Suspiró y desvió la mirada, advirtiendo mi escrutinio.

—Me parece bien que busquen al padre de Daniel, pero mientras tanto lo tienen metido en una institución...—hizo una larga pausa, escuché su corazón acelerar el ritmo y cómo tragaba en seco.— Edward, quiero tenerlo en acogida.

Por fin dijo lo que me estaba temiendo. Fue un alivio conocer al fin el motivo de su ansiedad, y al mismo tiempo un jarro de agua helada saber que era lo que yo ya esperaba.

Sabía que una de las barreras que ponía Bella a su transformación era el no poder tener hijos conmigo. El problema no era que yo fuera estéril, pues siendo ella fértil eso en esta época tenía fácil arreglo. Para mí era algo de más difícil solución. ¿Quién tenía un hijo sabiendo que él iba a vivir para siempre pero vería morir a su hijo? Eso no era una opción, en absoluto. La única opción tolerable era la transformación de este hijo también en vampiro, cuando creciera. Y eso ya no implicaba sólo nuestra propia decisión. Yo pensaba que no podíamos jugar con el destino de otros sin su permiso. Por no hablar de la sed de sangre que nos acometía a los vampiros recién transformados. Era algo impredecible pero a veces era tan fuerte que podía poner en peligro a cualquier humano cercano, y si Bella se transformaba...

No, la adopción no era una buena idea. A menos que Bella renunciara a su transformación durante años. Unos largos años. Este sólo pensamiento me hizo sentir hielo en mi interior. Jamás la había presionado sobre el tema, pero yo ansiaba con locura que Bella fuera como yo. La amaba, era mi compañera, y quería estar con ella toda la existencia. Lo sabía. Y no es que no fuera capaz de esperar unos años, eso podía hacerlo. Pero sufría con sus dudas, los celos me atormentaban cuando algún hombre se interesaba por ella, y lo peor era el terror a que algo le sucediera. Era una frágil humana, susceptible a enfermedades y lesiones. Si no fuera porque sabía que eso la ahuyentaría de mí no me despegaría de su lado las 24 horas del día, y aún así no la podría proteger por completo. Había aprendido a dominar mi pánico y no pensar en esas cosas, pero a veces éste me dominaba. En el trabajo veía lo que podía llegar a sufrir un cuerpo humano y me estremecía cuando me imaginaba a Bella pasando por eso. No, no podría verla sufrir, y menos aún perderla. Sabía que era una preocupación egoísta, sabía que no podía vivir sin ella. Pero era la realidad, y negarla era estúpido.

Yo confiaba en que ella conmigo sería feliz, pero tenía claro que eso era algo que ella debía decidir por propia voluntad.

—Edward... ¿no dices nada?—su voz sonó ansiosa, se estiró y alcanzó el interruptor de la luz.—Quiero ver tu cara —me clavó sus cálidos ojos.

—La decisión es tuya, Bella—dije, neutro.

Su ceño se plegó formando esa arruguita que tanto conocía.

—No, no es sólo mía.

—¿Acaso lo que yo te diga cambiará algo?— murmuré. Ella estiró la mano y tocó mi cara, recorriéndola con las yemas de sus dedos.

—No lo sé... pero quiero oír qué piensas.

—Está bien—exhalé.—Pienso en qué pasará si no aparece el padre. No puedes tener a un niño en acogida durante años, lo sabes. Si no encuentran a ningún familiar que se haga cargo de él, en algún momento te plantearán la adopción.

—Es una posibilidad...—musitó.— ¿Qué opinas de eso?

—Sólo quiero que seas feliz— repuse, y era verdad.

—No te he preguntado eso.

—Es mi respuesta, Bella.

—No me sirve—insistió y frunció los labios, testaruda. Suspiré.

—Pienso que si lo adoptas tu transformación no será posible. Pienso que te enraizarás más con la vida humana de lo que ya lo estás. Y eso me duele, pero lo acepto si es tu voluntad —me costó decir las últimas palabras.

—Yo no pienso en el futuro, amor. No me planteo adoptando a Daniel. Pienso en el presente. Y ahora no se me ocurre mejor solución que esa. Te amo y quiero estar a tu lado, pero ahora no soporto la idea de que Daniel esté en un orfanato, o con unos desconocidos. No me preguntes cómo y por qué, pero me he encariñado con ese niño, y también de alguna forma me siento responsable de él. Quizá es toda la preocupación que he sufrido lo que me ha generado ese sentimiento, pero está ahí.

—Lo comprendo, Bella —dije, temblando por dentro. Y la abracé todo lo fuerte que podía ella soportar, que no era lo fuerte que yo quería.

*º*º*º*º*º*

—¿Te quedas tú cerrando, Edward? Tengo una cita y me gustaría llegar puntual.

David Graham, el adjunto de cirugía torácica, me miró esperanzado. Era una sutura larga, pero sabía que podía hacerlo solo.

—Claro, Dave—le guiñé un ojo.—No todo va a ser trabajo en esta vida.

No es que necesitara mi permiso para largarse antes de suturar la piel del tórax del paciente que acabábamos de intervenir, de hecho la mayoría de adjuntos me dejarían solo y punto, pero David era, además de un buen cirujano, un buen adjunto.

Ya en el vestuario me quité la ropa de quirófano y me metí en la ducha. Necesitaba quitarme de encima el olor del quirófano, y el agua corriendo sobre mi cuerpo me ayudaba a descargar tensiones internas. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo de voluntad para no recordar a Bella. A veces estando en el vestuario me acometían imágenes de nuestro fogoso encuentro en el vestuario femenino del hospital de Forks y mi entrepierna protestaba de forma vigorosa. Como ahora. Una ducha helada no iba a arreglar esto, no funcionaba conmigo. Lo mejor sería vestirme y salir cuanto antes de allí.

Mi teléfono sonó cuando estaba poniéndome los pantalones. Miré la pantalla.

—Sí, dime Jasper.

—¿Puedes hablar?

—Más o menos, me pillas medio desnudo, pero estoy solo. Dime. ¿Alguna novedad del caso JT?

—No, ninguna. Es realmente frustrante. La policía todavía no tiene ningún dato. Abandonó su piso, su móvil, tarjetas, toda su ropa... Sólo tenemos la esperanza de que algún agente la reconozca por la calle, o en algún control de carretera... Jenks debe ser un policía bastante antipático por lo que decías, pero la verdad es que por fin se ha tomado el caso en serio. Por lo que he visto se están moviendo mucho.

—Lo sé—me pasé la mano por el pelo, nervioso.— ¿Y de lo otro que te encargué?

—He contratado a Banner. Es bueno, y el mejor en lo que a pasar desapercibido se refiere.

—Bien. Si Bella se entera de que he contratado un guardaespaldas para ella le va a dar algo. Pero conociendo la historia de esa psicópata... – mi voz se apagó y me estremecí.

Recordaba lo que le había pasado a la pobre chica que denunció a JT a la policía, y no quería arriesgarme. Tampoco que mi novia se enterara de que alguien la estaba protegiendo, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría, pero estaba seguro de que no sería con alegría.

—Ed, sigo pensando que deberías decirle algo a Bella.

—No, si cree que estoy exagerando se pondrá furiosa y me lo prohibirá, entonces tendré que hacerle caso. Y si no se le ha ocurrido la posibilidad de estar en el punto de mira de aquella loca y yo se la meto en la cabeza va a estar aterrorizada. Con uno que se angustie de nosotros dos basta, Jasper.

—Como quieras... pero sigo sin verlo claro. No me gusta eso de guardar secretos a la persona que más te importa, pero al fin y al cabo es tu relación —rezongó mi cuñado.

—Lo es, Jazz, lo es— repuse, cortante. A mí tampoco me gustaban los secretos con Bella, pero en esto no iba a ceder.

—Ok, Edward—exhaló.—Cuídate... y cuídala.

—Lo haré, puedes estar seguro—prometí.

Como si hiciera falta que me lo pidiera.

.

**BPOV**

—¿Es usted doctora?—la madre de mi joven paciente arrugó la nariz como si el aire oliese mal.

_¿Quién se cree que soy? Eso pone mi título._

Odiaba esas preguntas. Por dios, era residente de cuarto año, ¿aún tenían que preguntarme eso? ¿Qué aparentaba, 18?

—Sí, soy la doctora—terminé contestando. Me tenía que morder la lengua más veces de las que quisiera.

—Ah, es que la última vez atendió a mi hijo una residente—afirmó, aún arrugando la nariz. O a lo mejor la tenía así.

— _Yo_ soy residente. De cuarto año—puntualicé.—Los residentes somos doctores, pero nos estamos especializando.

—Pues yo quiero que me atienda el especialista.

—Señora—di un énfasis especial a la palabra—estoy perfectamente capacitada para atender a su hijo. Soy residente de cuarto año de pediatría—repetí.— Su hijo viene para controlar si su crecimiento es normal. Eso puedo hacerlo yo.

—No sé para qué pago un seguro médico si no me atiende un especialista—insistió la señora.

Era uno de esos escasos momentos en los que odiaba mi especialidad. Me daban ganas de decirle que si todo el mundo fuera como ella me habría dedicado a la medicina de laboratorio, o que prefería cien veces la UCI con Heidi atormentándome con los goteros que hablar con ella, pero me callé. Pensé en Edward, al que iba a ver dentro de poco, y mi corazón se aligeró. Yo tuve guardia hacía dos días y él ayer, con lo que llevábamos más de 48 horas sin vernos. 48 eternas horas.

—Usted ha elegido este centro. Es un hospital universitario, con médicos en formación, y es lo que tiene. Si no está de acuerdo puede cambiar de hospital—dije tensa.

La mujer arrugó los labios en vez de la nariz y se cruzó de brazos en silencio, lo que entendí como una señal de que podía continuar. Me levanté de mi mesa y me dirigí al preadolescente que nos había estado observando atribulado durante toda la conversación.

—Quítate los pantalones y los zapatos y sube a la camilla, Nicholas —pedí con suavidad.

El chico no tenía la culpa de que la madre me hubiera puesto de mal humor.

—Nick —remarcó, tímido pero seguro, mientras se levantaba. Me recordó a mí y a mi lucha personal porque me llamaran Bella.

—Nick —repetí, sonriendo.—Yo soy Bella—me coloqué al lado de la camilla y corrí la cortina, en un gesto más para aislarme psicológicamente de la madre—bruja que por él.—No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer daño, sólo te miraré.

—Vale—se tumbó y me dejó hacer.

Cuando terminé esa visita ya se me había pasado el mal humor. La madre no había vuelto a abrir la boca pero atendió a mis explicaciones y aceptó la petición de analítica que le hice para su hijo.

Salí del hospital y miré al cielo. Estaba nublado, pero incluso algún tímido rayo de sol se filtraba por entre las nubes. La temperatura era agradable. Me dirigí al parking y busqué mi coche.

Entonces tuve la extraña sensación de ser observada, de nuevo. Una sensación que me había acompañado los últimos días. Como cada vez que me pasaba, me giré y miré alrededor, pero no vi nada sospechoso, tan sólo algunos compañeros entrando en sus vehículos. Sacudí la cabeza y entré en mi coche, intentando evitar ponerme paranoica.

El tráfico era denso, pero iba con tiempo, así que me relajé. Después de un día pesado moría de ganas de ver a mi amor. Quería demostrarle que mi corazón era suyo. Que el que me preocupara por Daniel no iba a cambiar nada de lo que sentía por él, sólo era algo que necesitaba hacer en este momento. Yo no lo veía tan complicado como Edward. Podía acogerlo y si su padre no aparecía... ya veríamos. También podría aparecer el padre y desentenderse del pequeño. Sabía que si lo adoptaba retrasaría mi transformación unos años. ¿Podía permitirme eso? No quería pensarlo, pero tampoco quería que Daniel siguiera en el orfanato. Aún recordaba la mirada triste en sus grandes ojos cuando se despidió de mí el otro día.

Después me puse a pensar en la llamada que había recibido a la hora de comer.

_—Hola, Ang. ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_—Bien. Te llamaba para decirte que ya me han colocado el desfibrilador, todo ha ido bien y me van a dar de alta._

_—No lo sabía..._

_—No, no lo sabías porque llevo casi dos meses intentando que nos veamos y no has aceptado, con distintas excusas. No lo sabías porque los últimos días no me has contestado a los mensajes que he dejado en tu buzón de voz. Así que he llegado a pensar que quizá no te importaba, Bella... Luego he pensado que no, y por eso te llamo ahora. Escucha... te he dado tiempo, pero no puedo seguir así. Creí que éramos amigas._

_—Y lo somos. Pero..._

_—¿Pero qué?_

_—No puedo..._

_—Estoy harta de eso, Bella. Lo siento pero ya estoy cansada. Llámame tú cuando quieras verme._

Recordé dolida toda la conversación. Mi amiga se había enfurecido conmigo porque era evidente que la estaba ignorando. Sentí una punzada de dolor y en mi interior tomé una decisión irrevocable: llamaría a Angela, quedaría con ella y de alguna forma me las arreglaría para continuar nuestra amistad. Algo se me ocurriría, pero no podía soportar más la sensación de estar haciéndole daño, además de que la echaba de menos con todo mi corazón.

Mi móvil sonó despertándome de mis reflexiones, y puse el manos libres.

—Bella... ya casi estoy terminando. Se me está haciendo muy larga la tarde, no puedo esperar para verte.

—Y yo a ti, amor—casi ronroneé al escuchar su voz.—Estoy muy cerca, voy a aparcar el coche en el parking enfrente del hospital y te paso a buscar.

—No es necesario, no voy a tardar nada.

—Menos tardaré yo —sonreí mientras salía del coche con el móvil en la oreja— hasta ahora mismo, quedamos en la recepción.

Crucé la calle mientras guardaba el móvil en el bolso. No lo vi venir. Escuché el sonido de unas ruedas, algo que golpeaba mi cuerpo y entonces se hizo la oscuridad.

_Edward..._

 


	44. Chapter 44

**Capítulo 44**

**EPOV**

—Que pase una buena tarde, doctor Cullen.

—Gracias, Ellen. Hasta mañana —saludé a una de las recepcionistas de la tarde.

Salí del hospital y miré al cielo. No parecía que fuera a salir el sol. Normalmente lo presentía en mi piel y hoy no era uno de esos días. Aún así, el cielo brillaba de una forma especial en el verano de Seattle, como si el sol no quisiera rendirse al imperio de las nubes.

" _Edward"_

La voz de Bella resonó en mi cabeza y sentí como si un rayo me hubiera atravesado. Salí corriendo sin pensar en nada, moviéndome a mi velocidad natural, buscándola, mientras la sensación de pánico crecía en mi interior.

—¡Bella!—grité.

La escena frente a mí me estremeció por completo. Un corrillo de gente la rodeaba y me impedía verla.

—¡Apártense, soy médico!—dije, metiéndome por entre los curiosos y haciendo perder el equilibrio a más de uno. Ignoré las expresiones de enfado.— ¡Fuera! ¡Sepárense, no dejan que entre el aire!— Inmediatamente el círculo a su alrededor se ensanchó.

Había un hombre al que reconocí como Banner arrodillado a su lado hablando por el móvil con Emergencias.

—Doctor Cullen... lo siento... ese coche se le echó encima sin que yo...—balbuceó. Levanté la mano para hacerle callar, no era momento de dar explicaciones.

—Bella, Bella, Bella...—me arrodillé a su lado y la toqué con cuidado, iba repitiendo su nombre casi sin voz.

Sentí un profundo dolor, lacerante, como si alguien hubiera metido un afilado puñal y me estuviera partiendo en dos. Era la representación de todos mis miedos, de los temores que me atormentaban desde hacía tiempo. Ella respiraba con dificultad, su corazón latía muy rápido, los párpados cerrados, la piel estaba más pálida, y más fría. Estaba entrando en shock, lo sabía, había visto muchos casos así. Sin importarme lo que pensara la gente que estaba mirando desgarré su ropa con mis propias manos y la exploré rápidamente.

Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y su aroma parecía invadir por completo el aire de Seattle, pero el pánico que yo sentía había anulado por completo mi sed. Hice un rápido recuento de lesiones: tenía el brazo izquierdo roto y la fractura estaba abierta al exterior, sangrando de forma abundante. También había hemorragia dentro el abdomen, que fue lo que más me angustió. Sentía el calor y el flujo de la sangre contra mis dedos; probablemente tenía rotura del bazo y quizá de algún otro órgano, y la hemorragia interna debía ser muy importante. Tenía además erosiones múltiples, y quizá estaba conmocionada. Afortunadamente sus pupilas respondían bien a la luz contrayéndose. Acerqué mi cara a la suya.

—Bella, cariño, respóndeme. Por favor, responde —mi voz salió rota mientras pellizcaba su brazo intentando que reaccionara al dolor, pero apenas se movió.

Sentí hielo en mi pecho. Por primera vez en mi vida me invadió un terror absoluto. No podía perderla. No me la podían arrebatar. No podía vivir sin ella. Si moría, yo la seguiría. Pero no iba a morir, no se lo permitiría.

_"Edward"_

Su boca no se abrió pero me estaba escuchando, podía leer sus pensamientos. Aún no había perdido la consciencia completamente.

—Bella, cariño—hablé en su oído.— Estás perdiendo mucha sangre. Voy a hacerlo —la desesperación tiñó mi voz.

_"Espera, aún no...no es el momento."_

—¿Cuándo quieres que lo sea? Para cuando llegues al hospital y te puedan poner sangre quizá sea demasiado tarde. No puedes arriesgarte así.

_"No. Vendrán enseguida. Me pondré bien. Lo sé."_

—Bella... Bella, te quiero –susurré en su oído.

Siempre había hecho caso de su voluntad, y no había nada más sagrado para mí que su libre decisión. Pero no en este momento, no ahora.

Sentí escozor en los ojos como si lágrimas fueran a salir de ellos y moviéndome rápidamente sobre su brazo herido haciendo ver que lo estaba explorando inyecté el veneno en él. La herida de los colmillos no se vería confundida con el resto de lesiones y fui lo suficientemente rápido como para que nadie pudiera advertir nada. Un quejido lastimero salió de su garganta.

_"No. No lo hagas."_

Ignorando sus súplicas que quemaban mi alma me acerqué a su boca como si fuera a reanimarla. Sus labios estaban fríos cuando los rocé con los míos. Me mordí yo mismo la lengua provocándome un profundo corte y la sangre comenzó a brotar de mi boca, adherida a la suya. Pero Bella no hacía ningún esfuerzo por tragar. Me separé unos centímetros de su rostro.

—Vamos, cariño. Bebe tú de mí ahora —supliqué, mi boca goteando sangre.

_"No."_

Pero no tenía elección. Saboreando mi sangre, los músculos de su cuello se movieron por propia voluntad, llevándola hacia dentro de su cuerpo.

_"Más..."_

Era la transformación. Su cuerpo le pedía más de mí, aunque con unas gotas era suficiente. Me reabrí la herida de la lengua, que ya estaba cerrándose, y volví a acercar mi boca a la suya. Esta vez su boca se movió activamente y su lengua se entrelazó con la mía.

La ambulancia había llegado. Pero yo ya había terminado lo más urgente; la transformación de mi amada estaba en marcha. Ahora había que pensar en un plan para llevarse a Bella del hospital antes de que ésta surtiera efecto. Teníamos poco tiempo.

*º*º*º*º*º*

Carlisle y Esme se personaron en la recepción del Northwest a las dos horas de haber hablado con él por teléfono.

—Os agradezco la celeridad, papá, mamá—nos dimos un breve abrazo.

—Hijo...—Esme me retuvo las manos con expresión apenada.

—No hay nada que agradecer, Edward, sabes que no hay tiempo que perder. ¿Dónde está ingresada?—repuso Carlisle.

—De momento está en la UCI — miré mi reloj.— Dentro de veinte minutos saldrán a informarme del estado de Bella. El adjunto de guardia es Jason Alvarez, el jefe.

—Estupendo, tenemos buena relación ¿Hay alguien extrañado por la situación?

—De momento ninguna extrañeza que supere lo normal. He estado escaneando todos los pensamientos alrededor de Bella y lo más chocante que he escuchado es que Bella se encuentra muy estable para tener las lesiones que ha sufrido. Nada más.

—Ya... quizá nos haga falta la ayuda de Emmet y de Jasper. No, seguro que nos hará falta. Supongo que les has avisado como te dije.

—He avisado a Emmet y Rosalie, y vienen de camino. Ambos han cambiado un par de guardias para poder venir. Jasper y Alice ya están aquí. Hace muchas horas.

—¿Qué?— exclamaron al unísono. Me miraron desconcertados y asentí.

—Ali tenía un mal presentimiento—expliqué.—No era ninguna visión de las suyas, pero según me ha explicado tenía una sensación de... desazón, por decirlo de alguna manera. Querían venir aquí sin decirme nada para no preocuparme —negué con la cabeza, recordando con pesar las palabras de mi hermana y cómo yo le había echado en cara a Jasper sus argumentos de hace unos días.— Ella jamás había tenido una sensación así, y no sabía cómo interpretarla. Pero sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con Bella.

—Sí... todo lo extraño que nos está pasando los últimos meses tiene que ver con ella...—Carlisle se frotó la barbilla, abstraído.— ¿Y ellos dónde están ahora?—estudió mi expresión y exhalé.

—Han atrapado a Jane Taylor —su boca se abrió con sorpresa.— Ambos estaban cerca cuando sucedió todo pero no tanto como para impedir lo que pasó, y al ver que Banner se quedaba auxiliándola y yo salía del hospital ellos fueron a perseguirla. La tienen inmovilizada en mi casa—repuse en tono monótono.

Más le valía a esa mujer no estar en mi casa cuando yo volviera, me dije sombrío.

—Vuelve a explicarnos todo desde el principio, por favor, Edward—suspiró Esme.

Caminamos hacia la UCI a grandes zancadas, mientras les repetía todo a mis padres adoptivos, con pelos y señales.

—Bien, mantengamos la cabeza fría. Lo primero: ¿alguien se dio cuenta de que usabas velocidad vampírica cuando fuiste a buscar a Bella?—inquirió Carlisle.

—No que yo sepa. No estaba hablando con nadie ni había nadie conocido cerca de mí, así que imagino que si alguien se fijó en que yo desaparecía para aparecer en otro lado al cabo de pocos segundos estará pensando que sus sentidos le engañan. Pero no estoy seguro, claro.

—Bien, es una ventaja que no estuvieras acompañado, menos trabajo para Emmet. Ya me has dicho cómo inyectaste el veneno a Bella y cómo le diste tu sangre... no creo que nadie haya sospechado nada si fuiste lo rápido que sabes ser, además la gente pensaría que estabas reanimándola. Pero explícame cómo fue. ¿Ella estaba inconsciente?

—No del todo...—murmuré, avergonzado en parte, mirándolos a ambos.

—Explícate— su voz sonó amable pero autoritaria.

Habíamos llegado a la sala de espera de la UCI, que en aquel momento estaba vacía.

—La oí. Le oí los pensamientos, Carlisle.

—¿Qué?—sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Esme jadeó y se llevó las manos a la boca.

— No vi el accidente, estaba en recepción cuando ocurrió. La escuché llamarme en mi mente.

—¿Había pasado antes eso? ¿Ya le habías leído la mente? –preguntó Esme, confusa.

—Sí... una vez, hace días, mientras hacíamos el amor—susurré.

—Hijo... ya sé que son asuntos íntimos, pero ese tipo de cosas extrañas deberías explicárnoslas. No sabemos aún a qué atenernos con vuestro vínculo, es algo completamente nuevo para nosotros, y si nos ocultas cosas aún vamos más perdidos. No estás solo, Edward, somos una familia, tu responsabilidad es con todos.

Me sentí regañado como un adolescente pero no tenía nada que objetar, él tenía razón.

—Lo siento, no se me había ocurrido.

—Está bien, tampoco habría cambiado nada...—negó con la cabeza.— ¿Entonces cómo fue?

De pronto imaginé cómo lo verían ambos y comencé a sentirme culpable. Hasta el momento había reprimido ese sentimiento: Bella, mi Bella, no iba a morir, y las sensaciones de alivio y tensión mezclados eran las únicos que podía percibir, pero ahora que estaba a punto de explicarle la historia a una tercera persona algo comenzaba a perturbar mi ánimo. La culpa. Me mordí el labio antes de contestarle.

Les relaté con voz apagada a todo lo que había sucedido, contemplando cómo su expresión iba variando entre la sorpresa, la pena, la indignación y el enojo, y lo que era peor, escuchando sus pensamientos.

 _—La transformaste en contra de su voluntad—_ Carlisle se expresó mentalmente una vez hube terminado. Esme apretó los labios.

Con el tono de voz que utilizábamos era imposible que un humano nos escuchara a menos que estuviera con la oreja pegada a nosotros, pero me dolió que me contestara mentalmente. Eso sólo lo hacía cuando estaba tan enfadado que no podía controlar el tono de voz adecuadamente, y sucedía en muy raras ocasiones.

—No... no podía perderla—musité.

— _Por lo que me explicas estaba muy grave pero todavía tenía posibilidad de salvarse. Por dios, Edward... estabas al lado del hospital. Con unas cuantas transfusiones de sangre y cirugía...tenía posibilidades—_ negó con la cabeza y sus pensamientos sonaron acusadores, clavándose en mi conciencia.

—Cuando la vi así no pude evitarlo. No quería darle ninguna oportunidad a la muerte. Y si no actuaba rápido no habría sido así. Había podido tener un shock irreversible. Y entonces el veneno tenía menos posibilidades de funcionar.

_—Eres un médico experimentado, Edward, esa excusa no sirve. Con el corazón en la mano, ¿crees de veras que estaba a punto de entrar en ese estado?_

—No me hables de porcentajes o posibilidades, era mi amada quien estaba allá en el suelo. No podía soportar ver a Bella así, ¿no lo entiendes? Era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que sacarla de ese estado, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde... a pesar de que ella me negara eso —dije desesperado, mirándolos a ambos.

Los pensamientos de Esme eran compasivos, al igual que su expresión. Miró a Carlisle y le tomó de la mano, apretándola con suavidad.

—Lo sé...—volvió a hablar mi padre y su expresión se relajó, aunque siguió tensa.—Edward, ¿crees que lo del vínculo de sangre ha tenido algo que ver en eso?

—No lo sé—negué.—Creo que no, si he de serte sincero no ha sido ningún impulso irresistible lo que me ha llevado a actuar. Ha sido una decisión rápida, y todo mi ser estaba de acuerdo con ella. ¿Creéis...—tomé aire— creéis que habrá problemas por eso?

—Ojalá pudiera decirte algo, hijo. Todas las transformaciones que conozco han sido en humanos prácticamente muertos. No sé qué puede pasar por haber iniciado el proceso en una persona que se estaba negando activamente a ello, y que aún conservaba buena parte de su vitalidad—cabeceó, mirándome con preocupación.

No tenía nada más que decir y me senté en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera. Carlisle hizo lo propio y ambos nos quedamos en silencio, meditando. No podía mentir y disculparme de alguna forma argumentando que actué en un impulso, sin pensar, o que el vínculo que había establecido con ella me había obligado a hacerlo. Como ya había explicado en la reunión familiar de hacía semanas a veces había sentido la necesidad de morder a Bella e inyectarle el veneno mientras hacíamos el amor, pero esa necesidad era algo instintivo, que venía de dentro de mí y hasta el momento podía controlar. La decisión de transformar a Bella ignorando su voluntad, tomada en una décima de segundo, había sido algo plenamente consciente. Incluso en esa fracción de tiempo había valorado la posibilidad de que Bella me rechazara por ello, pero era algo que, aunque me dolía el corazón intensamente sólo de pensarlo, aceptaría como precio a pagar porque ella no muriera. ¿Egoísta? Sí, lo había sido. Siempre. Desde el primer momento en que se había cruzado en mi camino y yo no había desaparecido de su vida.

El adjunto de guardia de la UCI, salió en aquel momento y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver a mi padre. Carlisle había trabajado un par de años en el Northwest y se había marchado dejando una muy buena impresión. El ser hijo adoptivo suyo me ponía el listón muy alto.

—¡Carlisle y Esme Cullen!— se dirigió hacia ellos con la mano extendida y una expresión afable.—Me alegro de veros, aunque siento que sea en estas circunstancias.

—Jason—repuso Carlisle, correspondiendo al saludo con rostro serio.— ¿Cómo está Bella?

—Continúa estable. Y eso ya sabes que en estas circunstancias es como si estuviera mejorando. Le hemos realizado un TAC cerebral que ha salido perfecto, y también uno abdominal, donde no hay sangrado activo. Es curioso porque tiene rotura de bazo y renal, pero su cuerpo ha podido parar la hemorragia por sí solo, es como un milagro—agitó la cabeza, admirado.—Los cirujanos dicen que lo mejor es esperar, que si ahora está estable cualquier intervención no haría sino agravarla. Pero lo que me llama más la atención ahora es la hipotermia que tiene.

—¿Hipotermia?—Esme era una gran actriz, y pareció genuinamente sorprendida.

—Sí. Lo normal después de algo así sería una temperatura normal o incluso un poco de fiebre, y no hay manera de subir su temperatura de 35 grados— explicó extrañado.

—Sí que es extraño —afirmó mi padre con mucha convicción.— ¿Podemos verla?

—Por supuesto, pero entrad sólo dos de vosotros, si no os importa.—Las normas de visita de la UCI eran estrictas por motivos de higiene y seguridad.— Seguidme.

 


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya sabéis que siempre intento que dentro de lo fantástico la historia sea coherente y "más o menos" creíble. El capi de hoy tiene un término medico-legal, Testamento Vital. Os resumo la definición de la Wiki, y al final del capi os pongo un link hacia esa página. Tan sólo me he permitido la licencia de suponer que algo así existe en el el estado de Washington.
> 
> "El TESTAMENTO VITAL (o documento de voluntades anticipadas) es un documento escrito mediante el que un ciudadano manifiesta anticipadamente su voluntad -con objeto de que ésta se cumpla en el momento que no sea capaz de expresarse personalmente- sobre los cuidados y el tratamiento de su salud o, una vez llegado el fallecimiento, sobre el destino de su cuerpo o de sus ó aplicación se entiende en previsión de que dicha persona no estuviese consciente o con facultades suficientes para una correcta comunicación.

**Capítulo 45**

**EPOV**

La expresión de Bella era serena y su piel más pálida de lo habitual. Una vía endovenosa inyectaba sangre dentro de su cuerpo. Respiraba por sí sola, y el monitor de constantes vitales mostraba unas cifras completamente normales, excepto la temperatura. Un humano quizá habría dicho que estaba dormida. Pero no Carlisle, ni yo. Alcé los ojos hasta mi padre, situado al otro lado de la cama de mi novia. La observaba atentamente, explorando su cuerpo con cuidado, para lo cual previamente había pedido permiso al adjunto de guardia.

Yo no me había atrevido a tocarla, no desde que había perdido su voz dentro de mi conciencia.

— _Está funcionando_ —contestó mentalmente a mi no formulada pregunta. Sabía que uno de mis peores temores era que algo fallara en el proceso. – _¿Lo notas? Su piel es un poco más dura, la textura es más suave, la palidez es diferente, y está lo de la temperatura corporal, que es la primera señal de que todo está en marcha._

Asentí, un tanto aliviado y al mismo tiempo nervioso.

—¿Os molesto?—Jason Álvarez se personó en el box y nos miró con empatía. Pareció dubitativo y se detuvo en mi rostro.

—No —le miré y negué con la cabeza.— En absoluto.

—Veréis, hay sólo una cosa que me preocupa. Seré completamente sincero porque sois profesionales y sabéis de qué hablo. Sé que puede ser normal que con una conmoción fuerte, aún sin lesiones cerebrales, haya una pérdida de conciencia prolongada. Pero... la señorita Swan no da ningún signo de recuperación en ese sentido. Y me gustaría alguna señal de... algo. Está como anestesiada, y si no fuera por la estabilidad de sus signos vitales la intubaría y la conectaría a un respirador—la miró frunciendo el ceño.

—No creo que eso sea necesario, Jason—negó Carlisle. –Lo mejor será esperar. Edward —me clavó la mirada —dejemos trabajar a estos compañeros. Ya volveremos más tarde si es que no molestamos, amigo.

—Por supuesto, podéis volver a entrar dentro de un par de horas, y si hay cambios antes os llamaré— me miró, compasivo.

—Gracias—repuse sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

_—Edward, tengo un plan. Hemos de hablar con Jasper inmediatamente._

º*º*º*º*º*º

_—¿Qué? Sí, podré hacer eso. ¿Desde un terminal normal? ¿Claro, con quién te crees que hablas? La duda ofende. Eso es aún más sencillo que consultar historiales clínicos o meterse en los archivos de la policía._

_—_ De acuerdo, hijo— Carlisle nos llamaba indistintamente hijos a todos, pues así lo sentía. Sonreía a medias, divertido a pesar de todo por la falta de modestia de Jasper en lo que a su trabajo concernía.— ¿Cuánto crees que tardarás? Nos corre prisa, ya imaginas.

_—Dime qué quieres que ponga y en diez o quince minutos lo tienes._

—Perfecto. Pero vamos a necesitar una cosa más...

Mientras Jasper y Carlisle hablaban miré un mensaje que acababa de recibir en mi móvil. Emmet y Rosalie ya estaban en camino, pero aún faltaban varias horas para que su vuelo aterrizara.

Esperaba que no necesitáramos el don de mi hermano antes de ese tiempo.

Estábamos en uno de los enormes parques de Seattle. Nada iba a cambiar mucho en las próximas dos horas, y yo necesitaba aire fresco. No deseaba volver a mi piso, porque en el estado en el que me encontraba si veía a Jane Taylor podía cometer un acto del que luego quizá me arrepentiría.

Me sentía como una fiera enjaulada, la tensión que sentía hacía que tuviera ganas de desinhibirme y moverme con libertad, deseaba correr como lo que yo era. Era desesperante. El tiempo pasaba con más lentitud que nunca en mi vida. Lo que yo quería era derribar las puertas que separaban a Bella de mí y llevármela, sin importarme nada lo que pasara, pero sabía que no podía ser. Nuestro modo de vida estaba supeditado a estar ocultos, a que los humanos no sospecháramos que éramos reales y no sólo producto de la imaginación, y ni Esme ni Carlisle me habrían dejado comportarme de esa forma.

De pronto sentí una mano en el hombro. Me sorprendió, porque me había concentrado tanto en mí mismo y en mis propios pensamientos que ni me había percatado de que Esme se acercaba. Me giré para encararme a ella.

—Hijo... intenta serenarte. Pareces un león enjaulado —me miró de una forma tan dulce como sólo ella sabía hacer.

—Es que es así como me siento— negué con la cabeza y apreté los puños, sabiéndome impotente.

—Sí, así nos sentimos todos. Todo saldrá bien, ten confianza —me miró y en sus ojos brillaba la certidumbre.

—Esme... mamá, no sé qué pasará, primero hemos de sacarla de allí sin que tengamos que salir en los periódicos, lo cual no es poca cosa, después que el cambio se efectúe con éxito, y por fin... hemos de ver cómo reaccionará.

—No reaccionará bien, hijo—dijo con una seguridad pasmosa.—Aún no estaba preparada. No deseaba morir. No se ha despedido de su mundo. Te ha negado su permiso. Primero tendrá que hacer un duelo, y eso no será fácil para ella... ni para ti.

—Mamá... ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?—la miré con el gesto contraído. No sabía qué más decir, sus palabras se estaban clavando en mi corazón como un puñal.

—No estoy segura de nada, sólo es lo que creo que pasará. No soy Alice, pero conozco a las personas. Tendrás que darle tiempo, yo confío en la fuerza de sus sentimientos por ti.

Me puso las manos sobre los hombros y apretó con cariño. Su mirada era un bálsamo para la amargura que brotaba en mí después de escuchar sus palabras. Esme, mi comprensiva y dulce madre adoptiva, estaba segura de que Bella iba a rechazarme.

Era una posibilidad, pero deseaba que estuviera equivocada.

Carlisle se acercó a nosotros, móvil en mano. Nos miró a ambos.

—Jasper ya está en ello. Ahora voy a llamar a Eleazar. En cuanto podamos hemos de marchar a Denali.

—¿Eleazar? ¿Nos vamos a llevar a Bella a Alaska?—inquirí.

—¿Dónde si no? Necesitamos un lugar apartado, donde haya caza abundante y poca presencia humana. No sabemos cómo reaccionará Bella a la sangre tras su transformación, pero hay que estar preparados. Luego ya veremos cómo nos organizamos para intentar seguir con nuestras vidas, por lo menos algunos de nosotros.

—Sí, no se me había ocurrido... supongo que es lo mejor—suspiré, mirando cómo el sol se iba poniendo por el horizonte. Era un hermoso crepúsculo.

º*º*º*º*º*º

—¿Cómo sigue Bella?—pregunté ansioso, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Bien... y no bien —el intensivista apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa de su despacho. Parecía preocupado.— Está estable, sus constantes son perfectas excepto la temperatura, como antes os he dicho. No hay sangrado activo y no será necesario intervenirla, los cirujanos están de acuerdo en eso. Lo que es extraño es que no recupere la conciencia —me miró frunciendo el ceño.— Está en coma, Edward. Teniendo en cuenta que el traumatismo craneal no ha sido grave debería estar ya despierta, aunque recuerdo casos que han estado así uno o dos días.

—¿En coma?—inquirió mi padre, sentado a mi lado. Hizo una pausa pensativa y prosiguió — Espero que no te moleste, Jason, pero habéis consultado si la señorita Swan tiene hecho un testamento vital?

—No la hemos visto tan grave como para eso...— explicó el médico, consciente de su error.— Vosotros sois su familia más cercana aquí, por así decirlo, y antes no me habéis dicho nada— se defendió, observándonos a ambos.

—Sí tiene hecho uno, desde que llegó aquí —asentí con voz grave.—Pero antes yo no pensaba en él... no pensaba en nada. Creía que la encontraría ya más recuperada cuando volviera a verla. No me esperaba que aún no hubiera recuperado la consciencia –mentí sin ninguna vergüenza.

Álvarez se arrepintió de inmediato por su brusquedad, su semblante se tornó tan apesadumbrado que prácticamente me sentí culpable de estar engañándolo de aquella manera. Pero ninguno de nosotros deseaba que Bella despertara como vampira en el hospital, y menos que nadie él, aunque aún no lo supiera. Si las cosas salían como teníamos planeadas...

—Disculpa mi insensibilidad, Edward —hizo una breve pausa durante la cual asentí y sonreí levemente, aceptando su disculpa.— ¿Por casualidad sabes qué dice en ese testamento vital? –negué, fingiendo pesadumbre. Aunque no tenía que fingir mucho, la sentía, pero por mis propios motivos.— De todas formas lo consultaremos ahora mismo en la base de datos.

Dirigió su mirada al monitor del ordenador y tecleó unas cuantas veces. Carlisle y yo nos miramos un segundo aguantando la respiración. Jasper nos había asegurado que estaba hecho, y no es que dudara de él, pero...

—Aquí está — dijo. Hizo una pausa mientras leía, y le dio a la tecla de imprimir.— En caso de caer en coma la señorita Swan cede todas las decisiones sobre su estado de salud al doctor Carlisle Cullen —explicó asombrado —¿No tiene padres? Qué extraño.

—Oh, vaya. Sabía que no tenía muy buena relación con ellos, pero no me esperaba esto —Carlisle compuso un genuino gesto de apenada sorpresa, mientras yo pedía mentalmente perdón a Charlie y Renée Swan, por todo.

—Bien, Carlisle, esa chica debe tener mucha confianza contigo para dejar su vida en tus manos. Entonces, ya que es mayor de edad y renuncia a que sus padres estén al cargo de ella, y ya que tú está delante, dime: ¿qué vamos a hacer? —el intensivista no salía de su asombro pero tenía un espíritu práctico.

—¿Dices que está en coma, pero no necesita soporte de ningún tipo?

—No, lo único es que si sigue sin comer necesitará nutrición enteral. De momento está en ayunas por el traumatismo abdominal, ahora sólo lleva un gotero con suero de donde también extraemos la analítica. Además está casi normalizada la analítica de sangre, gracias a las transfusiones y a que ha dejado de sangrar hace horas.

—¿Y los cirujanos están seguros de que no habrá que intervenir?

—Bien, quieren darle de tiempo hasta mañana, pero si sigue así mañana por la mañana la pasaremos a cuidados intermedios.

—Y si sigue así mañana por la tarde me la llevaré.

—¿Q...qué?—el médico abrió la boca tanto como los ojos.

—Si está estable nos viene mejor cuidarla en nuestra casa de Vancouver, Jason. Allá tengo de todo para hacerme cargo de ella y puedo contratar una enfermera. Esa chica es como mi hija y no quiero que le falte de nada. Estará mejor cuidada en mi casa que en un hospital, donde puede contraer una infección grave, lo sabes— argumentó con voz suave.

Me di cuenta de que Carlisle no sólo estaba razonando, y muy bien, con su amigo. Estaba usando todo su encanto vampírico. Los vampiros podíamos ser muy persuasivos cuando nos lo proponíamos. Hacía décadas que no le veía usarlo de esa forma y me quedé admirado por su habilidad.

—Pero... ¿no es un poco pronto? Sería mejor esperar un par de días— la voluntad del médico era digna de alabar, se resistía aún a rendirse por completo.

_Sí, sobre todo un par de días..._

—Doctor Álvarez... asumimos toda la responsabilidad – intervine usando el mismo tono de voz que mi padre.— Usted sabe que ella estará bien con nosotros, no debe preocuparse de nada— me concentré en el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

Entre los dos estábamos haciéndole cambiar de idea. Y al final tomó una decisión.

—Está bien. Mañana por la mañana le repetiremos el TAC craneal y abdominal, y a menos que los cirujanos opinen distinto, firmaré su traslado.

— _Primer paso logrado_ —escuché en mi mente la voz de Carlisle y asentí de forma imperceptible para nuestro interlocutor.

De esta forma nos podríamos llevar a Bella del hospital de forma pacífica. Una vez conseguido, Jasper y Emmet podrían actuar para cambiar historiales médicos y alterar recuerdos.

º*º*º*º*º*º

—¿Cómo has conseguido una ambulancia en tan poco tiempo?—Emmet miraba a Rosalie

—¿Naciste ayer? El dinero te abre la mayoría de puertas—contestó Rose petulante.

—No, nací antes que tú, y a veces se me olvida por qué te quiero tanto—gruñó mi hermano en respuesta.

Rosalie se había vestido con sus ropas de cirujana, y Emmet hacía el papel de conductor de la ambulancia. Todo formaba parte de la pantomima que habíamos organizado por si nos paraba la policía por el camino o había algún imprevisto de ese estilo.

Sentía mi cuerpo tan tenso que el aire parecía vibrar alrededor. Estábamos en las afueras de Seattle, esperando el aviso de Carlisle. Cuando Bella estuviera preparada para el traslado, llamaríamos a Jasper para que cambiara su historial. Según constaría, Bella había sido dada de alta por una mejoría en sus lesiones, que no revestían tanta gravedad como se pensó al ingreso, marchándose por su propio pie. Falsificaría también los informes de las pruebas, por supuesto, o nadie iba a creerse que alguien con las heridas que Bella tenía pudiera evolucionar tan bien.

A su vez, Emmet entraría en el hospital con Rosalie para buscar a Bella, y borraría y modificaría los recuerdos de las personas que estaban en ese turno, para que no pudieran desmentir esa versión ni reconocernos a ninguno de nosotros. Luego todos marcharíamos hacia Alaska excepto mi hermano, quien iría a hacer una amable visita a todo el personal que según los registros había tratado con Bella las últimas veinticuatro horas. Nos quedaría algún fleco, pero la versión de uno o dos no importaba nada contra la de la mayoría. Y no era la primera vez que Em hacía algo así. Estaba seguro de que en menos de un día habría acabado su trabajo, era muy bueno con su don.

—¿Crees que tendremos que volver a cambiar de identidad? —preguntó mi hermano, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

Llevábamos un buen rato en silencio. Rosalie se negaba a hablarme. Estaba furiosa conmigo por lo que había hecho, y al sacar Emmet el tema su ira mental volvió a atormentarme. Intenté ignorarla, aunque por desgracia Rose era muy buena transmisora y más cuando estaba enfadada.

—Vosotros no lo creo... si todo sale como está previsto. Aunque Bella...—hice una pausa— y yo tendremos que volver a empezar en otro sitio, si es que ella aún quiere, y entonces sí necesitaremos nuevas identidades.

—Todavía no puedo creer que la transformaras sin su consentimiento— Rosalie masticó las palabras.

—A todos nosotros nos han hecho lo que somos sin nuestro consentimiento, Rose — intentó mediar Emmet.

—¡Lo hizo contra su voluntad! ¿Captáis la diferencia? –gruñó mirándonos a ambos con llamas en los ojos.

Emmet apretó los labios y decidió no contestar. Cuando Rosalie sacaba su mal carácter no se podía razonar con ella de ninguna de las maneras y él lo sabía.

—Sí... la captamos, Rose —repuse con voz apagada.

No pude continuar. Pensaba en Charlie y Renée, que quizá no volverían a ver a su hija, en Angela... en Daniel. El remordimiento por lo que había hecho me detuvo, pero no me engañaba... pese a lo que sentía, en las mismas circunstancias volvería a hacer lo mismo.

En aquel momento sonó mi móvil.

—Edward, ya está todo listo. Venid pronto.

 

 


	46. Chapter 46

**Capítulo 46**

**EPOV**

—¿Edward sigue allá dentro?—escuché la voz de Alice desde el comedor.

—Sí... no se ha despegado de ella desde que llegamos—suspiró Esme.

—Pronto se cumplirán los tres días... –anunció Jasper, pronunciando en voz alta lo que todos teníamos en mente.

Y no es que yo estuviera leyendo la mente de nadie, era pura deducción.

Un tenso silencio siguió a sus palabras. Sí, silencio. Porque desde que Bella fuera transportada a nuestra ambulancia privada hacía dos días nadie que estuviera cerca de ella podía conservar su don. Su escudo, como así lo había llamado Eleazar cuando Carlisle lo puso en antecedentes, era tan potente como eso.

Eleazar era un vampiro más viejo aún que Carlisle, pero ni siquiera él había oído hablar del vínculo de sangre y quedó impresionado con la historia que mi padre le contó. Su don era descubrir los dones de los demás vampiros, pero al lado de Bella todos, incluso ella, aparecíamos ante él como sin ningún don, por el bloqueo que esta ejercía sobre él. Nos explicó que era normal que el don de mi novia se intensificara tanto durante su transformación, al fin y al cabo ya era fuerte siendo humana. Lo más probable era que en cuanto fuera consciente de él lo controlara rápidamente, como habíamos hecho todos.

Me senté en la cama y contemplé el rostro de mi amada. Estaba tan pálida e inmóvil que una rápida mirada de un humano la habría tomado por muerta. Pero ese humano habría tenido que volver a mirar una segunda vez. Porque toda ella irradiaba más belleza que nunca. Su piel lucía como perfecta porcelana, sus largas pestañas acariciaban la piel de los párpados inferiores, los labios muy ligeramente entreabiertos eran llenos y de apariencia sedosa, el cabello, extendido sobre la almohada, formaba largas y brillantes ondas de color castaño... Tomé una de sus inertes manos. El tacto era imposiblemente delicado, y su temperatura ya no era cálida.

Siempre había sido hermosa, pero ahora lo era tanto que dolía mirarla.

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un largo camisón negro con tirantes que Alice había traído para ella, y, aún no sé bien por qué, yo la había cubierto con la sábana hasta el pecho y había colocado sus brazos por fuera, como si estuviera durmiendo. Quizá me parecía que aquel camisón a ella se le habría antojado demasiado atrevido y conociendo su timidez no habría consentido mostrarse con él ante mi familia.

O puede que quisiera recordar qué aspecto tenía Bella mientras dormía, y despedirme de ese recuerdo. Yo tampoco había podido despedirme de la Bella humana como habría deseado. En cierto modo, no estaba preparado para decirle adiós. Habría querido que fuera de otra forma, pero el destino me había puesto ante una decisión, y yo había decidido. Y, pese a mi vergüenza, sabía que lo habría repetido una y otra vez, habría hecho lo mismo bajo las mismas circunstancias.

Esperaba que ella me comprendiera.

Rosalie entró, se sentó a la cama en el lado opuesto al mío y miró a Bella durante un buen rato. Me ignoró como lo había estado haciendo los últimos días. Ahora, por fortuna, no podía escuchar sus furiosos pensamientos... una buena razón para quedarme en la habitación, me dije a mi mismo no exento de humor negro. Salió igual como había entrado, sin dirigirme ni la palabra ni una mirada.

—Edward... quizá deberías salir a cazar— la suave voz de Esme sonó a mis espaldas, despertándome de mis cavilaciones. —Con el verano los animales están por todas partes y en un par de horas estarías de vuelta, como Alice y Jasper. Todavía no da signos de despertarse y es mejor que estés alimentado cuando lo haga. Te encontrarás más fuerte.

—Lo sé, Esme. Pero no me voy a ir de aquí. No puedo separarme de ella.

—Bebe entonces algo de la sangre que hay en la nevera. Carlisle conseguirá más pronto.

—No. Esa sangre es para ella—negué con terquedad.

—Está bien, hijo—suspiró.—Entonces nos marchamos Carlisle y yo. Volveremos pronto.

—Claro, mamá—murmuré, pero ya se había ido.

Me quedé allá sentado sin parar de contemplarla. Los cambios en su organismo eran lentos, pero iban apareciendo. Pronto su temperatura sería como la mía, nunca más la iba a notar cálida, pero ella tampoco me sentiría frío. Seguía oliendo deliciosamente bien, aunque de distinta forma que cuando era humana: su sangre ya no me llamaba, y había algo de paz en eso.

Escuché el sereno ritmo de su corazón. Este era fuerte y luchaba, pero el ritmo y la fuerza de su latido iban cediendo, de hora en hora, a la fuerza del veneno.

*º*º*º*º*º*

—¿Igual?—la voz de Carlisle llegó a sobresaltarme, tan atento estaba a cualquier mínimo cambio en Bella.

No lograba acostumbrarme al hecho de no escuchar mentes a mi alrededor, y Carlisle se movía muy silenciosamente.

—El corazón resiste y ya han pasado los tres días... ¿y si...? —no terminé, no podía. No quería verbalizar mi temor a que algo hubiera salido mal.

Observé cómo mi padre se sentaba en la cama y la miraba. Le alzó los párpados para observar las pupilas.

—Bella no estaba enferma cuando empezó la transformación. Ni muy debilitada. Lo normal en estos casos es que el humano esté casi muerto, sea como en vuestro caso cuando yo os transformé o sea porque el vampiro que lo transforma se ha bebido casi toda su sangre. En el caso de ella no ha sido así. Su cuerpo aún conservaba vitalidad. Está luchando, aunque no tiene nada que hacer. Es normal que a final del tercer día todavía no haya dejado de latir. No deberías preocuparte... por _eso_.

Obvié la inflexión de la voz de mi padre al decir la última palabra. No quería preocuparme por otras cosas, no ahora. La ansiedad de haber hecho algo mal era lo que no me dejaba tranquilo. Me atormentaba desde el momento en que la mordí, y a cada minuto que ella pasaba sin despertar más todavía. Y aunque todo estaba transcurriendo según lo que ya conocía, la lentitud del proceso era exasperante.

De pronto noté algo extraño en la habitación. Y sentí una tremenda confusión hasta que supe lo que era.

Su corazón. No se oía.

—Bella —murmuré.

En aquel momento toda la familia Cullen se situó dentro del gran dormitorio rodeando la cama donde ella reposaba, a la expectativa.

Hubo unos eternos minutos de silencio; ninguno de nosotros respiraba, aguardando.

—Bella—pronuncié por fin, sabiendo que ahora podía escucharme. Entrelacé una mano con la suya y con la otra acaricié suavemente su mejilla.—Cariño. ¿Me oyes? Abre los ojos. Estoy aquí, contigo. Estamos todos.

Bella entreabrió los párpados tentativamente y los volvió a cerrar rápidamente.

—Edward—susurró. Su mano se dirigió hacia su cuello y sus dedos abrazaron su pálida garganta —Tengo mucha, mucha sed.— su voz era quejumbrosa.

Qué estúpidos somos, pensé, deberíamos haberlo previsto. Miré a mi alrededor y Esme ya había desaparecido en dirección a la cocina.

—No te preocupes, amor. Es normal. Ahora Esme te traerá algo para beber— repuse, sin poder evitar un toque de desencanto al darme cuenta de que continuaba sin escuchar sus pensamientos. Aunque la verdad era que no podía esperar otra cosa.

—No... no es normal. Algo me pasa. Algo les pasa a mis ojos —articuló con dificultad.— Y te oigo extraño.

—Todo está bien, amor. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?—pregunté con suavidad, acercándome a su rostro. Seguía empeñada en no abrir los ojos. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que respondió.

—Salí del Infantil. Iba a buscarte, para cenar juntos...Por favor, tengo mucha sed —sus dos manos se tocaron la garganta, comenzaba a estar ansiosa. Alcé los ojos y miré a Jasper, quien estaba inquieto.

Imaginaba que eso pasaría, con frecuencia los vampiros neonatos no recordaban los momentos previos a su transformación en el momento de despertar. Además Bella había sufrido un traumatismo craneal, lo que hacía más factible esta posibilidad. Pero tarde o temprano acabaría recordando.

Inspiré con profundidad, rogando porque las palabras pudieran salir de mi boca con el máximo cuidado posible.

—Verás, amor. Pasó algo... tu vida corría peligro—pude escuchar el levísimo bufido de Rosalie, a quien habría matado en ese mismo instante. Por un instante le dirigí una mirada asesina y tuvo la decencia de parecer arrepentida.— Tuve que transformarte —mi voz apenas fue un murmullo.

El pecho de Bella empezó a agitarse de forma preocupante. Percibí la tensión en todos los que estaban en la habitación, principalmente de Jasper, quien en el pasado había tratado con muchos vampiros neófitos. Todos conocíamos el poder físico de un vampiro recién convertido, además todos éramos vegetarianos y con la sangre humana que aún corría por sus venas Bella podía ponernos en un apuro muy grande si se descontrolaba.

Me acerqué más a ella, mi rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo, respirando su perfumado aliento, dejando que me percibiera cerca de ella.

Esperaba que eso la calmara.

Pero no sucedió así.

No imaginaba lo que pasó. En un rápido movimiento mi novia me colocó tumbado de espaldas sobre la cama mientras se sentaba sobre mí a horcajadas. Me miró confusa, como si su cuerpo hubiera reaccionado solo. Escuché un jadeo ahogado proveniente de los vampiros que nos rodeaban, percibí la tirantez de sus cuerpos, y mirando a Jasper, negué con la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible.

A pesar de conocer la fuerza que podía ejercer Bella en esas circunstancias, sentir la evidencia física de esa fuerza me impactó.

Para colmo y a pesar de lo complicado de la situación mi cuerpo tenía ideas propias: sentía el peso de Bella sobre mí, olía su aroma, su belleza me llenaba los ojos, y todo eso hizo que sintiera el inicio de una erección. Ella me observaba todavía aturdida, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño, y miró a su alrededor por primera vez, uno por uno, a todos los vampiros de mi familia. Su familia. Luego volvió sus ojos hacia mí y parpadeó varias veces, como si quisiera borrar unas lágrimas que jamás volverán a llenar sus ojos.

—¿Tan pronto?—fue lo único que acertó a musitar.

Su expresión de infinita tristeza casi me rompió el corazón, y mandó negros presentimientos a mi alma. Pero parecía que su mente aún se negaba a creer la evidencia, protegiéndola de alguna forma. Volvió a sujetarse el cuello con ambas manos. La sed debía ser abrasadora.

Carlisle aprovechó aquel momento de calma para acercarse más a ella y tenderle las manos con lentitud.

—Vamos... luego podemos hablar. Antes que nada tienes que beber. Ven —susurró.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos, captando por fin el significado, el espíritu, el sentido de su sed, de la situación.

—No... no puedo—negó con la cabeza y siguió apretando su garganta, como si así encontrara algún alivio.

Esme le pasó el vaso lleno de sangre a Carlisle, y este lo puso ante ella, ofreciéndoselo. Bella lo contempló fascinada, como si se tratara de una rara joya.

—Bella... te encontrarás mucho mejor. Créeme. Es de animal —puntualizó al reparar en su recelosa expresión.

Ella inspiró con fuerza, cerró los párpados y su cara se contrajo en un rictus de dolor. Su cuerpo se tensó; le pedía la sangre como le pedía el aire cuando aún respiraba. No podría resistirse durante mucho más tiempo.

Pasados unos segundos se relajó por completo y dejó caer los hombros. Se había dado por vencida.

—Está bien —su voz dejó de susurrar y su tonalidad hizo que mi vello se erizara como si escuchara una composición especialmente emotiva.

Sin moverse de encima de mí tendió la mano y tomó el vaso de manos de Carlisle. Contemplé hipnotizado la elegancia de sus movimientos. Se lo acercó a los labios con lentitud pero sin vacilación y dio un tentativo sorbo, cerrando los párpados. Su cara se contrajo en un gesto de placer tan agudo que en absoluto ayudó a que mi entrepierna se relajara. Apuró el contenido en un instante y devolvió el vaso a mi padre, relamiéndose los labios de una forma increíblemente sensual, su mirada clavada en la mía, sin abandonarla un solo instante.

Tragué en seco y apreté los puños, utilizando todo mi autocontrol para contener mis ansias por desgarrarle aquel camisón y hundirme dentro de ella, sin importarme que mi familia estuviera alrededor. En la posición en que estaba para ella debía ser más que evidente mi excitación, que amenazaba cada vez más con romper la tela de mis pantalones.

—¿Puedo...otro? —preguntó vacilante sin dejar de atravesarme con sus rojizos iris. Yo asentí y al instante Esme le tendió un segundo vaso lleno de sangre.

Esta vez lo apuró por completo sin ninguna vacilación, su mirada y la mía entrecruzadas, enlazadas, sin que nada ni nadie pudiera separarlas.

Excepto quizás la verdad sobre sus últimos momentos de vida.

Devolvió el vaso a Esme sin separar sus ojos de los míos y de repente su mirada se hizo menos penetrante, menos alerta, y desprendió calor, necesidad, ternura.

—Vámonos de aquí— perdido en aquellos ojos, escuché a mi padre como en la lejanía. —Es evidente que sobramos.

—Carlisle, no es buena idea— escuché la nerviosa voz de Jasper.

—Hazle caso a mi intuición, Jasper—susurró Alice.—No es violencia lo que se respira en el aire de esta habitación.

—Si no salimos nosotros nos sacarán ellos—fue el comentario de Emmet antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Estábamos solos.

Sin variar su postura a horcajadas las manos de Bella se movieron de forma rápida y sujetaron mis brazos sobre mi cabeza sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo. Se inclinó sobre mí, acercando su rostro al mío. Me hipnotizó el color rubí de sus iris y percibí cada ínfimo cambio en su fulgor, cada leve variación en su expresión. Y en aquel momento Bella me estaba transmitiendo una intensa necesidad de mí.

Pero no era el momento y yo me había prometido algo: no quería hacer el amor con ella hasta que no supiera en qué circunstancias había sucedido su transformación. Y si ella no lo recordaba, se lo tendría que explicar yo.

—Bella... no. Antes quiero explicarte algo —dije con suavidad, perdiéndome en la intensidad de su mirada.

—Edward... te necesito. Quiero sentirte, quiero unirme a ti...

—Bella, yo...— ella puso dos de sus dedos sobre mis labios, silenciándome. Su necesidad iba en aumento, y yo podía sentir el urgente deseo irradiado desde cada poro de su piel.

—Tengo miedo. Por favor... sólo tú puedes ayudarme —su cara estaba a escasos centímetros de la mía, su aliento me acariciaba y su perfume me intoxicaba.

Esa cercanía, su voz suplicante, la tristeza que dejaban entrever sus palabras y el febril deseo que transpiraba todo su cuerpo... hicieron que mi determinación comenzara a flaquear. Entonces sus labios se acercaron a los míos y mordió suavemente mi labio inferior. Gemí, sintiendo el fuego desatarse por completo, arrasando a su paso mi débil autocontrol, y con él cualquier rastro de pensamiento, idea, o conciencia. Abrí la boca, invitándola a besarme, cosa que ella no tardó en hacer. Introdujo su lengua dulce y acariciante entre mis labios y entabló una batalla por el control con la mía. Su sabor era tan adictivo como siempre había sido. Nos escuché gemir y jadear e intenté soltarme de su agarre... mis manos ardían en deseos de acariciarla, pero ella tenía otras intenciones. Era más fuerte que yo, y no me permitió liberarme.

—No, cariño... no ahora—sonrió contra mi boca.

Me sentí frustrado por la inmovilidad a la que me veía forzado y aún más excitado, si eso era posible. Mientras me besaba, su mano libre se dirigió a mi camiseta y escuché un ruido de ropa desgarrada. Sentí el tacto de sus dedos directamente sobre mi piel. Me acariciaba con voracidad, y su roce era excitante, activando cada célula de mi piel mientras su lengua poseía mi boca por completo. Sus caricias fueron descendiendo, encendiendo cada parte de mi cuerpo a su paso, hasta llegar a mi pantalón. Jadeé cuando sentí su mano acariciarme justo donde mi cuerpo más lo exigía. En un instante había liberado mi erección de su cárcel y comenzó a masajearme con un ritmo rápido. Si seguía así me correría en su mano, me estaba enloqueciendo de placer, pero yo moría por poder tocarla.

—Bella... suéltame —dije en sus labios. Ella dibujó una lenta sonrisa.

—No... no imaginas cuánto estoy disfrutando esto —alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la mía y jadeé al ver la intensa lujuria que centelleaba en sus ojos.— Déjate ir. Córrete para mí, amor —ronroneó.

Lamió mis labios y después recorrió mi mandíbula con su lengua, besándome, encendiendo la piel a su paso. Siguió por mi cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja, que comenzó a mordisquear, torturándome.

—Quiero acariciarte—balbuceé casi sin voz.

Sentía la tensión en mi vientre, preparándome para la liberación. Su única respuesta fue morder mi cuello y aumentar su presión en mi pene. No pude más.

—¡Bella!—grité con fuerza mientras la explosión de placer me sacudía violentamente.

—Me encanta que grites mi nombre mientras te corres, amor— susurró en mi oído con voz sensual.—Veremos cuánto tardas en estar listo para el siguiente. Por lo que recuerdo, poco tiempo.

Sabía que Bella estaba experimentando uno de los efectos inmediatos de la transformación... el deseo de sangre se había calmado, dejando paso al deseo sexual. Mi amante parecía disfrutar mucho de su nueva posición dominante y seguía sin soltarme.

Pero no. No estaba dispuesto a eso. Ella tenía más fuerza, pero aún no controlaba los movimientos de su cuerpo como yo.

—Suéltame—siseé.

—No—ronroneó.

Entreabrió los labios y pasó por ellos la punta de su sonrosada lengua, humedeciéndolos. La lujuria volvió a encenderse dentro de mí, y las llamaradas de deseo me envolvieron por completo en un instante.

—Tú lo has querido—dije en el mismo tono que ella, sonriendo malicioso.

Aproveché que ella concentraba su fuerza sobre mis muñecas y arqueé todo mi cuerpo con un movimiento rápido; en un acto reflejo me soltó por un segundo para recuperar el equilibrio, entonces la sujeté antes de que reaccionara y me moví, saltando encima de ella. Pero no pude sujetar sus dos manos con una mía como ella había hecho conmigo antes. Mantuve sus brazos inmovilizados por las muñecas a ambos lados de su cara y apoyé todo mi peso sobre ella para ayudarme. Sabía que ya no le haría daño, y por lo menos eso era un alivio.

—He dicho que quería tocarte—gruñí con voz ronca, apretándome contra ella.

Gimió con fuerza al sentir de nuevo mi erección y por un breve momento me pregunté cuánto duraría esa fase, si es que lo era, o si mi sonrojada Bella iba a transformarse en una criatura sexualmente insaciable para toda la eternidad.

—No podrás mientras me sujetes las manos—se retorció para soltarse sin conseguirlo y entonces se mordió el labio inferior, mirándome con provocación.

—Oh... pero yo puedo hacer muchas cosas sin usar las manos, cariño —murmuré sin dejar de mirarla, pasándome la punta de la lengua por los dientes. Sentí el leve estremecimiento de su cuerpo al escucharme.

Me incliné y comencé a mordisquearle el cuello, las clavículas, y me recoloqué sobre su cuerpo para alcanzar sus pechos. Mordí la tela del camisón, desgarrándola y liberando sus pechos llenos. Anhelaba saborear uno de sus pezones y lo introduje en mi boca, succionando y lamiendo, disfrutando de la música de sus suspiros. Mi lengua se movió sobre su hipersensible y deliciosa piel a una velocidad que sólo un vampiro podía conseguir. Sabía que así la enloquecía y ahora que era vampira eso no había cambiado. A la inversa, su sensibilidad era mucho más pronunciada y podía disfrutar aún más de cada una de mis caricias. Se arqueó contra mí y gimió con fuerza, y con más intensidad aún cuando me dirigí al otro pecho. No tardó mucho en retorcerse de placer hasta que rugió por la fuerza de su orgasmo. Su energía se debilitó durante unos segundos y pude inmovilizarla con una de mis manos, sin dejar de acariciar la rosada piel de su pezón.

Por fin. Mi mano libre terminó de liberarla de la tela de su camisón, desgarré sus braguitas y me senté de nuevo sobre ella para contemplarla. Su belleza me dejó sin habla y mi cuerpo ardía anhelando unirse a ella. Ahora que era vampira podría hacerle el amor durante horas. No necesitaba controlarme más. Me arranqué la ropa con una sola mano mientras ella me miraba expectante, jadeando, el deseo de nuevo dibujado en cada uno de sus gestos.

—Bella... Bella. Te necesito tanto que se me hace insoportable... podría pasar la eternidad dentro de ti —murmuré en su oído al tiempo que me hundía en ella profundamente de una sola vez, sin temor a herirla, liberando toda mi fuerza.

Se arqueó gritando mi nombre y la embestí una y otra vez, más fuerte, más profundo, mientras repartía besos húmedos por toda su cara y devoraba su boca, bebiéndome cada uno de sus lamentos.

—Suéltame. Quiero tocarte y abrazarte—gimió entrecortadamente.

—Tú no has accedido a mis súplicas. ¿Por qué tendría yo que hacerlo?—murmuré mientras besaba y mordía su cuello, sin ceder un ápice en el fuerte ritmo con que la penetraba. Sus gritos y jadeos no hacían sino estimularme más aún.

—Porque lo necesito—pronunció casi entre sollozos, y la solté de inmediato.

Se aferró a mi espalda y a mi cuello, me rodeó con sus piernas con fuerza, enroscándose a mí como si se estuviera ahogando y yo fuera su tabla salvadora. La miré a los ojos, que brillaban de pasión y entrega.

—Te amo, Bella—susurré sin dejar de sumergirme en ella.

—Y yo a ti, Edward...—entonces se arqueó contra mí y gritó de nuevo mientras se sacudía violentamente, su expresión de completa entrega.

La besé con pasión mientras sentía su interior estrecharse y me dejé llevar por el placer que me atravesó el cuerpo, envolviéndome, elevándome y arrastrándome como un torbellino, hasta que me depositó con suavidad entre sus brazos.

 


	47. Chapter 47

**Capítulo 47**

**BPOV**

Edward y yo hicimos el amor de forma increíble durante horas, perdiendo por completo la noción del tiempo. No me saciaba de sus caricias, y mi cuerpo, incansable, sólo pedía más y más de él. No quería pensar, volver a sentir la sensación de desolación que había tenido al despertar de ese sueño tan profundo. Sólo anhelaba sentir... sentirle a él.

Había descubierto que la suave voz de Edward tenía una increíble riqueza de matices. Su aroma me hechizaba como jamás lo había hecho, y podría estar días recorriendo la textura de su piel con mis manos, mis labios y mi lengua, deleitándome en ello, infatigable. Su belleza ya no tenía aquel matiz sobrenatural, ahora era tan real y poderosa como el tacto de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo. Era como si lo viera por primera vez, como si una fina gasa que lo cubriese hubiese sido rasgada. El brillo de sus ojos, la gama de dorados en la tonalidad de sus iris, sus labios perfectamente esculpidos... eran aún más hipnóticos que antes. Y mi piel... era más sensible, más receptiva a sus caricias y el más leve de sus roces podía conseguir que mi cuerpo temblara, y hacerme arder de pasión. Todo parecía nuevo y era más excitante, más embriagador de lo que jamás había sido.

La mañana nos encontró con los cuerpos entrelazados sobre el suelo de la habitación. A través de la ventana el cielo tenía una tonalidad gris acerada.

—¿Dónde estamos?—por primera vez en muchas horas comencé a ser consciente de mi entorno.

—En Alaska— susurró contra la piel de mi cuello. Capté un matiz aprensivo y una ligera tensión en sus músculos.

—¿Alaska? ¿Por qué Alaska?—me incorporé a medias, apoyándome en uno de mis antebrazos y observándolo atentamente.

—Tenemos casa aquí—curvó levemente una comisura.—Y es un lugar tranquilo, sin humanos en muchos, muchos kilómetros a la redonda— me acarició la boca suavemente con su dedo índice.

No se me escapó el significado de lo que Edward acababa de pronunciar. _Humanos_. Era importante que no hubiera humanos.

Porque yo ya no lo era.

De pronto el miedo que me había atenazado al despertar y que él había ahuyentado durante unas horas volvió a poseerme.

—Eh... –tomó mi cara entre sus manos con suavidad y me miró con dulzura— Todo saldrá bien. Es normal el miedo, al principio. Pero pasará, Bella.

Su voz conseguía sedarme por completo. Se incorporó de un salto y me tendió la mano.

—Ven a la ducha... conmigo—me sonrió entornando los ojos.

Tomé su mano y me incorporé de un salto como él, disfrutando de la nueva flexibilidad de mi cuerpo.

—¿No te cansas nunca?—alcé una ceja, divertida.

—Cuando tú lo hagas—sonrió.

—Tocada—repuse, y me lancé a devorar su boca.

Sin separarse de mis labios me subió a su cuerpo, y enredé mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, sintiendo de nuevo la irrefrenable necesidad de sentir su cuerpo conectado con el mío. De esta forma entramos en el baño.

Y entonces fue cuando la vi.

Una hermosa criatura me miraba, los ojos como brillantes rubíes, el lustroso cabello cayendo en suaves ondas sobre sus brazos, los labios llenos y sensuales, y el cuerpo de formas perfectas... grité fuerte por la sorpresa y el terror, y más fuerte aún cuando me di cuenta de que la aparición también gritaba.

Esa aparición era yo.

Edward me abrazó con fuerza y apartó mi cabeza hacia otro lado, desviando mi mirada del espejo.

—Lo siento... qué torpe he sido —me abrazaba fuerte mientras me mecía, intentando calmarme.

Mis gritos fueron cediendo paso a unos hipidos que convulsionaron mi cuerpo. Me rocé la cara con los dedos esperando encontrar lágrimas, pero mi piel estaba seca. Eso me desesperó. Quería llorar, necesitaba hacerlo.

—Edward... no... no me reconozco. No soy yo —conseguí pronunciar, tocándome la cara.

—Sí, eres tú, cariño. Sigues siendo tú, la Bella de quien me enamoré. Siempre serás tú. Y tu físico no ha variado tanto... lo de los ojos cambiará en unos pocos días, cuando tu sangre humana termine de consumirse. Después no te verás tan extraña, te acostumbrarás en seguida. Te lo prometo.

De nuevo su cercanía, su voz, tuvieron un efecto sedante. Mi cuerpo se fue relajando y amoldándose a su abrazo.

—Edward... ¿cómo fue?—musité sobre su pecho.

Esta vez su respuesta fue un silencio absoluto durante unos segundos. Volví a sentir la tensión de su cuerpo. Me separé de él lo suficiente como para verle la cara. Su expresión era alerta, y en el fondo de sus ojos había una sombra de tristeza.

—No recuerdas...—dudó por un instante— ¿no recuerdas _nada_?

—No— negué con la cabeza, mirándolo atentamente. Su actitud me decía que no me iba a gustar lo que iba a oír.

—Ibas a buscarme al hospital. Habíamos quedado para cenar —hizo una pausa, estudiando mis reacciones.

—Sí, eso lo recuerdo. Aparqué el coche en el parking cerca del hospital. Pero luego todo está oscuro.

—JT te estaba siguiendo—hizo una breve pausa, parecía que le costaba mucho encontrar las palabras adecuadas.—Te atropelló cuando cruzabas la calle, cerca del hospital.

—¿Qué?—mis ojos y boca se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—Huyó, pero Jasper y Alice la atraparon. Tú quedaste allá tendida, en la calzada, desangrándote.

Era incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Las palabras de Edward iban penetrando en mi conciencia, abriendo caminos que hasta el momento estaban bloqueados.

—Entonces te oí llamarme —hizo una pausa sin dejar de observarme atentamente.— En mi mente —aclaró.

De repente un rayo atravesó mi conciencia y arrojó luz en ella. Las imágenes y sonidos vinieron una tras otra a mi conciencia, como flashes iluminando la oscuridad existente.

—Te pedí que no lo hicieras—susurré en tono apenas audible, mirándolo con incredulidad.

—Lo sé. Pero no pude no hacerlo—repuso en el mismo tono que yo.

—¿No _pudiste_? – En un instante me situé a varios metros de él.— No pudiste —repetí, negando con la cabeza mientras iba asimilando toda la información que volvía a mi mente.

Lo miraba horrorizada, como si de pronto no le conociera. Como si el Edward que tenía en mi corazón no tuviera nada que ver con este, con el real, y yo hubiera estado viviendo en una fantasía.

—Bella... no puedes imaginar lo que fue verte allá... tenías hemorragias internas. Podías haber entrado en shock irreversible. No podía permitirlo.

—No podías permitirlo—repetí de nuevo como un eco, mirándolo de hito en hito.

Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse. Instintivamente me llevé la mano al pecho, pero mi mano no detectó ningún latido. Nada. Quizá fue eso lo que desencadenó mi ataque de ira. Miré la habitación donde habíamos compartido tantas horas de amor y de repente la odié. Y le odié a él. Confiaba en él, y me había traicionado.

Deseando descargar mi rabia en algún sitio golpeé el cabecero de la cama y me sorprendió que se partiera en dos.

Edward me miraba con una mezcla de angustia y tristeza en sus ojos, y a pesar de eso conservaba la expresión serena. Como si mi reacción no fuera una sorpresa para él.

—¿Fue por ese puto vínculo de sangre?—inquirí con rabia.— No debí pedirte que bebieras de mí. Jamás — siseé.

—No... no creo que fuera el vínculo, Bella. Supe lo que hacía en todo momento. No hubo pérdida de control.

—Entonces no tenemos nada más de que hablar... ¿no crees? ¿En qué pensabas cuando tomaste esa decisión por mí?—le miré con odio y él me devolvió una mirada cargada de ternura que me hizo enfurecerme más aún, porque dentro de mí sentía que él podía hacer que mi ira se esfumara con un solo gesto.— ¡Fuiste un egoísta!—grité.

—Lo sé. Siempre lo he sido. Debí haberme apartado de ti, pero no pude. No puedo vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas, Bella. Sabía que me arriesgaba a tu ira, a que me odiaras, pero prefería eso a perderte para siempre.

—Pues lo has hecho, Edward—apreté los dientes.—Me has perdido.

Apreté los puños, deseando descargarlos de nuevo contra algo o alguien. Jamás en mi vida había sentido tanta ira concentrada. A mi pesar me estaba afectando la expresión de Edward pero no iba a permitirlo. Aparté los ojos de él y miré hacia abajo, a mi perfecto e irreconocible cuerpo. Me sentí vulnerable, desnuda frente a él, como si no hubiéramos compartido tanta intimidad como era posible entre un hombre y una mujer.

Porque para mí ese ya no era el hombre al que creía amar, sino un extraño. Porque aquel hombre, en quien confiaba, no habría hecho eso. No habría desoído mi súplica, ni habría violado mi voluntad.

Quité la sábana de la cama y cubrí mi desnudez con ella. Estaba furiosa, desesperada, y no sabía qué hacer. Golpeé la pared con el puño cerrado y por los aires saltaron varios pedazos de ladrillo.

De pronto escuché movimiento fuera de la casa.

—Marchaos —gruñí.—No voy a hacerle daño. _Yo_ jamás le haría daño.

—No empeoréis la situación—ordenó Edward a los Cullen. Yo sabía que estaban fuera, todos ellos. Mi arranque de furia les había alertado. Pero también estaba segura de que esa ira no se iba a descontrolar.— Bella... –continuó Edward— yo... no te voy a decir que lo lamento, porque no es así. Lamento que estés sufriendo, sí, pero... volvería a hacerlo si me viera en la misma situación— explicó firmemente, clavándome sus iris.—Estabas conmocionada, sangrando, muy grave, cerca de caer shock. Podías haber muerto. No me hables de probabilidades... simplemente, eran muchas más de las que podía tolerar.

—Y decidiste por mí. ¿Va a ser así toda la eternidad, Edward? ¿Es eso? Confiésalo: ¿No te ha venido muy bien esto? No podías perder la oportunidad que se te brindaba... se acabaron las dudas de la pobre Bella.

Mis palabras destilaban rabia y veneno, y conseguí lo que quería. Yo estaba destrozada y él parecía tan sereno... hasta ese momento.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Bella, me conoces...— me miró con horror, desapareciendo la máscara de serenidad.

—No, eso creía, pero no, no te conozco—negué con la cabeza.

—Bella... me dijiste que lo harías... que algún día te transformarías en lo que eres ahora. Te creí—dijo con dolor.

—¡No! ¡No todavía! ¡Eso lo sabías! ¿Qué va a ser de mis padres? ¡Van a sufrir por mí! ¿Y Angela, Daniel? Me has robado el futuro, Edward... ¡Maldito seas! —rugí porque por fin había llegado al núcleo de mi dolor.

Ni tan sólo había podido despedirme de mis padres, de Angela... y Daniel se quedaría esperando en el orfanato a que alguien lo adoptara, lo acogiera o encontraran a su padre. La pena se apoderó de mí con tanta intensidad que no pude soportar su peso. Abatida, caí al suelo de rodillas, mis manos tapando mi cara y deseando desesperadamente poder desahogarme con llanto.

—¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que sólo desaparecerías de mi vida si yo te lo pedía? Quiero que lo hagas, Edward. No quiero verte más.

No necesité mirar para saber que Edward ya no estaba en la habitación. Sentí como si las paredes se echaran encima de mí.

Un brazo se tendió sobre mis hombros y percibí el olor de Rosalie.

—No te atormentes—su voz musical era un suave murmullo.— Ahora todo parece peor. Es un golpe terrible despertar y encontrar que tu vida ha dado un giro de 180 grados. Pero no ayuda darle tantas vueltas. No ahora...—me ayudó a incorporarme.— Ven.

Envuelta en las sábanas que todavía retenían el aroma de nuestros cuerpos me alejé de aquella habitación, sujeta firmemente por el apoyo de mi amiga. Los demás Cullen, que se encontraban a las puertas del dormitorio, se apartaron para dejarnos paso.

*º*º*º*º*º*

—Tienes que beber, Bella.

La voz de Carlisle me llegaba como desde la lejanía. Sentada en el porche de la gran casa que los Cullen tenían en Denali miraba al bosque, disfrutando de poder apreciar todos los tonos de verde que aquél poseía. La noche ya no era oscuridad y grises, sino tan sólo un cambio en los matices de los colores. Y el lento amanecer iba transformando esos matices en otros distintos, hipnotizándome con la danza de pigmentos.

No contesté. No tenía energía para ello. Sabía que estaba siendo grosera, que Carlisle y toda la familia Cullen estaban preocupados por mí, pero ni siquiera tenía energía para que eso me agobiara.

—Bella, llevas días aquí sentada, sin moverte —la voz del jefe de los Cullen sonó severa, pero no me importaba.— Tienes que reaccionar.

¿Días? ¿En serio? Había contemplado embelesada el bosque desde hacía lo que me parecían horas. ¿Días? ¿Y para qué quería hacerme reaccionar? ¿Por qué? Me encontraba bien así. ¿Para qué iba a cambiar de sitio?

—Está bien, Bella. Basta ya.

Me molestó la seca voz de Jasper. Estaba escuchando el canto de un pájaro en la lejanía y no me dejaba hacerlo. Me concentré en el sonido del ave, en el del agua corriente del río que sabía cercano, e inspiré con profundidad, llenándome del fresco aire.

Pero no iban a dejarme en paz. Jodidos vampiros.

—Bella, ¿es que quieres dejarte morir?—ahora escuchaba la voz de Rosalie. Parecía angustiada.

Intenté centrarme en el sonido del agua. Era muy relajante. No quería nada. Eso era lo que no entendían.

—Marchaos todos y dejadme con ella—escuché la voz del rubio vampiro. Por fin me iban a dejar tranquila, por lo menos unos cuantos.

Algo tapó la vista de la que disfrutaba. Olía de maravilla y los músculos de mi garganta se tensaron. Ya hacía horas, no sabía cuántas, o quizá eran días, que me ardía la garganta hasta el punto de dolerme. Pero me daba igual. Decidí no respirar y cerrar los ojos.

Ojalá pudiera dormir.

—Bella, he estado investigando en el caso de Daniel— abrí los ojos al escuchar ese nombre. — ¿Recuerdas que tramitaste el expediente para su acogida?— no contesté pero prosiguió.— Lo denegaron aludiendo a tu escaso tiempo libre cuando eras residente... y yo me he encargado de tramitar otro a nombre de Elizabeth Witlock, mi nueva hermana. Espero que no te haya importado—comentó, neutral.

Inspiré profundamente y el delicioso olor me llenó los pulmones. Daniel... ¿qué importaba si me daban la acogida, si no podía estar cerca de él sin desear beberme su sangre? No. Jamás lo pondría en peligro.

—Isabella Swan, sinceramente, eres una mujer muy tozuda— sin desviar la mirada del bosque vi que Jasper se sentaba a mi lado en las escaleras del porche y depositaba una copa de sangre entre nosotros dos. – Pero vas a tener que escucharme, o eso o me obligas a callar, y te aseguro que no te va a ser fácil.—Hizo una pausa y continuó al ver que mi mutismo persistía.— Tienes dos opciones, o quedarte aquí en plan catatónico y dejarte morir de sed, o empezar a aceptar lo que eres. ¿Dejaste cosas pendientes de hacer en tu vida humana? Bien, intenta solucionarlas —su voz sonaba serena y firme.

—¿A qué te refieres?—mi voz sonó ronca e irreconocible, y el mínimo movimiento de mi garganta me despertó una dolorosa punzada.

—Ah, ah. Antes de hablar hay que beber— negó con la cabeza y me acercó la copa, empujándola con suavidad hacia mí.

Por primera vez en días ladeé mi cabeza y enfoqué la vista en un punto cercano. La copa era preciosa, parecía de cristal de Murano, y estaba llena a rebosar del apetecible líquido carmesí. Vacilé y alzando un poco los ojos los clavé en los del rubio vampiro, que me dirigió su sonrisa más tranquilizadora, asintiendo.

Alcé la copa y la llevé a mis labios. Probé un sorbo y me supo a manjar exquisito. Apuré el contenido hasta la última gota. En esos escasos segundos Jasper había desaparecido y aparecido de nuevo, trayéndome otra copa llena del líquido vital, que apuré también casi al instante.

Me sentí físicamente bien por primera vez en días, y dispuesta a escuchar lo que Jasper quisiera decirme. Lo miré con intención cuando le entregué la segunda copa completamente vacía.

—Bella... no me andaré con rodeos. Supongo que Edward —su sola mención hizo que sintiera una punzada en mi pecho, pero la ignoré con todas mis fuerzas— te explicó algo sobre mi conversión, y a lo que me dedicaba los primeros años después de esta.—Asentí y prosiguió.—He conocido muchos vampiros neófitos. Yo era el encargado de entrenarlos para las guerras de vampiros en el Sur, y una de las cosas que hacía primero era llevarlos a beber sangre humana. Porque cuando un vampiro la prueba, es como para el humano que prueba una potente droga... cuesta mucho dejarlo, y se hace más insoportable vivir sin ella. Puede conseguirse, pero hacen falta años para eso. Tú no has bebido sangre humana, y eso ya es una ventaja. Y también te puedo decir que la transformación no nos afecta a todos por igual. No todos los nuevos demuestran la misma atracción por la sangre. No sabemos cómo reaccionarás tú... hasta que no te muevas y salgas de aquí.

—¿Quieres decir que quizá pueda convivir con humanos antes de que pasen años?—pregunté con esperanza. Él me miró cauteloso.

—No quiero darte falsas esperanzas. Quiero decir que es posible. Pero hay que verlo, y aquí encerrada eso no podrá ser.

—¿Y podría ver a mis padres? ¿A Angela? —me seguía sonando extraña mi propia voz. Claro que también había cambiado mi capacidad auditiva, y ahora apreciaba toda la riqueza de tonos de las voces de los Cullen.

Jasper suspiró.

— Eso lo tendrás que decidir tú. En el caso de que pudieras verlos sin sufrir excesivamente por la sed... piensa que tu aspecto es ahora diferente y tendrás que darles alguna explicación. En cualquier caso sólo te pediría que no nos pusieras en peligro a los demás.

—¿Cómo lo hicisteis los demás? Quiero decir... Rosalie, tú, Alice... ¿os despedisteis de vuestros seres queridos?— Él rió con amargura.

—A mí no se me permitió... A Alice su familia la despreció por loca, el padre de Carlisle le habría dado caza sin dudarlo, Edward estaba solo en el mundo y Emmet y Rosalie... no pudieron despedirse. Su sed de sangre sí duró años y temían hacer daño a sus seres queridos —eso hizo que me deprimiera de nuevo, pero él no dejó que me hundiera de nuevo en el estado vegetativo previo.

—Bella... ¿no te das cuenta? Todo ha sido distinto en tu caso, ¿no lo ves? Desde incluso antes de tu transformación. Quizá esto también lo sea. Además, no serías la primera vampira neófita que conozco con autocontrol. Si no no te habría dado esperanzas. Pero debes intentarlo.

—Y si... ¿y si no es así?—tuve miedo de esperanzarme para luego caer en un abismo más profundo aún.— ¿Y si tengo las ansias de una sanguinaria asesina?—temblé sólo de imaginar el peligro que podía correr cualquier humano, y más aún un ser querido, a mi lado.

—Si no es así... habrá valido la pena correr el riesgo para sacarte de tu estado comatoso previo. Todo saldrá bien, Bella— me aseguró con un optimismo contagioso.

Suspiré. Era imposible no sentirme animada después de escucharle. Y valía la pena, o eso quería creer.

 


	48. Chapter 48

**Capítulo 48**

**EPOV**

Ver a Bella rota de dolor por mi culpa fue más de lo que podía soportar. Ni en mis peores imaginaciones había concebido que ella pudiera mirarme, hablarme... de esa forma. Fue lacerante sentir su mirada de odio, pero aún peor cuando en un momento dado me contempló como si fuera un completo extraño para ella, como si ya no existiera todo lo que habíamos compartido, y de repente sentí un enorme vacío dentro de mí.

Me aparté de ella cuando me lo pidió; sabía que ahora era imposible hablar, que la ira que sentía era explosiva, que no podía haber diálogo. Me alejé de aquella habitación y corrí hacia el bosque cercano, necesitando liberar mi agonía de alguna forma. Corrí y corrí, huyendo de la pregunta que se me clavaba en el corazón sin dejarme reposo.

_¿Y si todo ha terminado?_

Me detuve cuando una masa de agua se interpuso en mi camino. El Wonder Lake. Me senté en la orilla, mirando la claridad del día, y me enfrenté a la idea que me torturaba.

Negué con la cabeza. No, no podía ser que lo que Bella y yo teníamos acabara de esta forma. Esperaba que fuera un gran enfado, y que tarde o temprano me perdonara. Ella tenía el carácter fuerte y era una de las cosas que me atraían de su personalidad. Y ahora, además, era una neófita... le costaba más controlarse, y aún así en ningún momento sentí que pudiera llegar a herirme físicamente.

Porque sus palabras sí me habían hecho daño. ¿De veras había llegado a pensar que yo estaba contento con lo que había hecho? Su vida estaba en peligro... ¿podía haberla arriesgado? La respuesta fue no, no me sentía culpable de lo que había hecho. Me sentía horrible por hacerla sufrir de esa forma pero... continuaba con la idea de que habría vuelto a hacer lo mismo. No podía pedirle perdón, no habría sido sincero.

De pronto escuché los pensamientos de Esme, llamándome.

— _Hijo_.

Suspiré. Prefería estar solo, y me puse de pie.

—No— contestó en voz alta como si me hubiera escuchado, y se plantó a mi lado.—No, Edward.

La miré. Sus ojos eran todo dulzura y comprensión. Mi madre, la que me dio a luz, habría sido feliz de ver que alguien se seguía preocupando por mí de la misma forma en que ella lo había hecho. Forcé una sonrisa.

—No pasa nada...

Ella me miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Ni se te ocurra desaparecer.

—No iba a hacerlo.

—Edward... te conozco como si te hubiera parido— alzó sus manos y tomó mi cara entre ellas.— No hagas un drama de esto... por favor.

—¿Drama? ¡Esme, la mujer que amo me acaba de dejar! La única compañera que he encontrado me odia. ¿Y me dices que no haga un drama? —la miré entre herido e indignado.

—Escucha, hijo —me miró con intensidad— no pienses en lo que has perdido, sino en lo que teníais... ¿crees que algo así se puede romper de esta forma?

—Esme, ¿la has escuchado? Le he robado su futuro. Y eso ya no tiene solución—ella exhaló pausadamente, negando con la cabeza.

—Lo que ha sucedido no se puede cambiar, pero sí la forma como lo habéis tomado ambos. Deja que pase el tiempo, Edward. Y júrame que no te desesperarás... eres mayor que ella, más experimentado... debes confiar— pronunció, confiada.

Sus palabras iban penetrando en mi alma, que las absorbía como gotas de consuelo. De repente necesité abrazarla y ella me correspondió, me rodeó con sus brazos todo lo fuerte que pudo y así estuvimos hasta que el intenso dolor de garganta me recordó que debía alimentarme.

*º*º*º*º*º*

Eleazar me acogió en su casa. Él y Carmen querían hacerle una visita a la recién convertida vampira, pero sabiendo un poco por encima el estado de las cosas prefirieron esperar a que estas volvieran a su cauce. Afortunadamente, Tanya y Alec se habían instalado en Escocia. No es que mis términos con Tanya fueran malos, teníamos una relación cordial, pero tener una ex—pareja cerca ahora habría complicado más la situación, si es que eso era posible.

Arropado por la hospitalidad y la comprensión de la veterana pareja de vampiros, esperé a que el fuerte temperamento de mi novia se calmara. Pero entonces ella reaccionó de aquella forma tan alarmante, aislándose por completo del exterior.

Ojalá hubiera reaccionado con ira como al principio de nuestra discusión. Habría sido menos estremecedor. Pero desconectó por completo del entorno, llegando a asustar al mismo Carlisle, que jamás había visto una reacción así en un vampiro. Ya que la conversión de Bella había sido distinta, no sabíamos lo que se podía esperar. Las primeras horas no parecía escuchar, ver ni sentir nada. Por lo que me explicó Emmet, quedó sentada en el escalón del porche de nuestra casa, sin mover un centímetro de su cuerpo, como una estatua viviente.

Me torturaba la necesidad de ir a vela y consolarla, pero sabía muy bien que habría empeorado la situación. Ni siquiera osé contemplarla desde la lejanía, temiendo que si sentía mi presencia pudiera reaccionar aún peor.

Así que me contuve y esperé.

La mañana del cuarto día desde el despertar de Bella, Alice y Jasper vinieron a visitarme.

—Por fin ha aceptado alimentarse —me informó Jasper animado.—Y ha hablado... bueno, sólo conmigo, pero ya es algo. Es una vampira especial. Su reacción contigo no fue la normal de una neófita... podía haber intentado arrancarte la cabeza, pero se controló muy bien. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Asentí. A pesar de lo doloroso que había sido todo, era consciente de eso. El peso que sentía en mi pecho se aligeró al escuchar que Bella ya se alimentaba. Pero miré a Alice, que hasta entonces había estado recitando la tabla periódica de los elementos en distintos idiomas. Siempre lo hacía cuando quería evitar que me entrometiera en sus pensamientos.

—Alice, suéltalo ya—gruñí.—Tarde o temprano voy a saberlo.

—Ya sabía yo que estabas ocultando algo—la regañó Jasper con dulzura.

—Edward... yo...—me miró dubitativa pero al final me abrió su mente. En ella vi retazos de imágenes, visiones del futuro. Y en ellas estaba yo.

Sentí un nudo en el pecho que me impedía hablar.

—No me perdonará—musité.

—No, de momento—murmuró ella.—Ya sabes, puede cambiar de idea.

La sensación de desolación fue brutal. Hasta ahora había mantenido la esperanza de que Bella, la que el destino había elegido como mi compañera para siempre, me perdonara. Pero yo volvía a aparecer en las visiones de Alice, cosa que no había pasado desde que ella y yo estábamos juntos.

Se había terminado. Y Bella no era una persona que cambiara de idea con facilidad una vez tomaba una decisión. Lo sabía bien. La había perdido y mi vida no volvería a ser como antes de conocerla. Porque con ella había sabido lo que era estar enamorado y vivir por y para alguien.

De inmediato percibí las oleadas de calma que Jasper me enviaba intentando contrarrestar la angustia que estaba desgarrándome por dentro. Alice se acercó a mí.

—Edward... por favor. No. Tú ahora no. Los dos sois un par de cabezotas. Tenéis que daros un tiempo, sólo es eso. Por dios, jamás he visto una pareja que se compenetrara tanto como vosotros dos — se puso de puntillas, me tomó ambos hombros y me zarandeó con suavidad. La enana tenía una fuerza desproporcionada.

—Alice tiene razón—declaró Jasper.— Cuando la intensidad de su ira disminuya, recordará lo que siente por ti, estoy seguro.

—No lo sé... eso decís todos pero _jamás_ la había visto tan furiosa. Y tiene motivos.

—Hasta ahora estaba rechazando el cambio, su nueva vida, nacida gracias a ti, o... por tu culpa. Empieza a abrirse a ello, pero sigue furiosa contigo por arrebatarle su humanidad...—el tono de Jasper era un tanto agrio, y me encogí levemente por lo inesperado.— Disculpa, Edward... quería decir esto, pero no tan rudamente. Lo que vengo a decir es que Bella necesita tiempo, para aclimatarse a su nuevo estado, controlar su don, ver cuándo podrá convivir con humanos... y, si tiene suerte, zanjar las cuestiones que tenía pendientes de su vida humana. Y necesita hacerlo sin ti, comenzar esta nueva vida de forma independiente. Cuando lo haga, cuando haya resuelto todo, cuando se sienta cómoda en su nueva piel... te echará de menos, y volverá.

—¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si no puede resolver nada?¿Y si he matado lo que sentía por mí? ¿Y si no me echa de menos? —murmuré, intentando disimular mi desolación ante la idea.

—Será así, hermano—Alice me miró con intensidad.—Lo sé. No puede ser de otra manera.

Sus palabras fueron un leve bálsamo, pero me empeñé en creerlas, como había creído las de Esme días antes.

.

**BPOV**

El río que pasaba cercano a la casa Cullen bajaba con toda la fuerza del deshielo. Me gustaba sentarme en la orilla y mojar mis piernas en él. Jamás había soportado el agua helada, pero ahora disfrutaba como una niña de todas las nuevas sensaciones que mis sentidos me proporcionaban. Fijé la mirada en las montañas que había en la lejanía, las cúspides cubiertas por nieve, y me maravillé por enésima vez con la mezcla de colores del paisaje, con los distintos aromas que me llegaban...

Sentía como si le faltase algo a mi cuerpo, como si estuviera incompleta. Edward. Tan sólo pensar su nombre ya dolía. Y mucho, demasiado. Había perdido al Edward en el que confiaba, y el que había alejado de mí era un extraño. No deseaba pensar en él, y durante mis horas de eterna vigilia fui construyendo un muro alrededor del vacío que sentía en mi pecho, de todos los recuerdos donde aún vivía el Edward que amaba.

No podía permitirme pensar en él. Dolía demasiado, como abrir una úlcera. Ahora no tenía otro consuelo que la esperanza de ayudar a Daniel, y algún día ponerme en contacto con mis padres y con Angela.

Paralelamente a mi traslado a Denali en ambulancia, Jasper había solucionado con su competencia habitual la cuestión de mi baja laboral. En el hospital Infantil de Seattle tenían la mínima información indispensable: que necesitaba reposo. Pero tenía que darle algo más de información a James cuando me llamó al cabo de unos días o esa falta de noticias haría que se preocupara y entonces decidiera hablar con mi padre. Cuando me llamó para interesarse por mi salud le informé de había tenido un atropello pero que estaba recuperándome muy bien, que estaba bien cuidada por familiares de Edward, y le hice prometer que si eventualmente hablaba con mis padres no les explicaría nada de lo que había sucedido. Me encontraba bien y no deseaba hacerles sufrir innecesariamente, ya que vivíamos lejos y lo mío no había sido grave. Lo mismo le dije respecto a Emily y mis demás compañeros de Forks.

Me prometió que guardaría el secreto, aunque pareció reticente en lo de no informar a mis padres, pero sabía que era un hombre de palabra.

No sabía qué haría más adelante, pero de momento por unos días la mentira me protegería. Odiaba hacerlo, pero era necesario. Tenía que ir paso a paso.

Los Cullen habían intentado reiniciar su vida a petición mía. Me sentía horriblemente mal de que todos estuvieran pendientes de mí e insistí que si querían hacerme sentir mejor lo que tenían que hacer era volver a sus vidas normales. Tuvieron una reunión y al final de esta decidieron que Carlisle, Emmet y Rosalie volverían al trabajo, pero Esme, Alice y Jasper, cuyo trabajo no era obligadamente presencial, se quedarían conmigo.

Ésa fue una solución que sí pude aceptar y me proporcionó consuelo. Sobre todo en cuanto a Jasper. Era el Cullen que más había tardado en conocer, pero de alguna forma me sentía en paz junto a él.

—¿Cómo te encuentras para salir a cazar por primera vez, Bella?—la suave voz de Jasper sonó a mis espaldas mucho antes de que él apareciera a mi lado.

Todos los Cullen me avisaban con tiempo de su presencia. Ninguno quería correr el riesgo de que reaccionara mal a alguna sorpresa, aunque de momento no había dado señales de ser una vampira especialmente agresiva.

Salvo en la discusión con Edward.

El sólo pensamiento de ir a cazar me deprimió profundamente. Por mi mente pasaron flashes de la vez que Edward y yo habíamos hecho el amor de forma salvaje en aquel prado. No. Volví a construir el frágil muro alrededor. Ni siquiera era capaz de volver a mirarme en el espejo, aunque mi nueva familia insistía en que mis ojos estaban cada vez menos rojizos. Temía no reconocer a la extraña que había al otro lado, como la primera vez. Y hasta ahora me había estado alimentando de la sangre que Carlisle conseguía para mí.

Con cierta ironía pensé que era una especie de vampira sedentaria. Hasta ahora había estado disfrutando de algunas características de mi nuevo estado y reprimiendo otras, y me aterrorizaba dar rienda suelta a los impulsos del ser en el que me había transformado. Jamás había tolerado la carne poco hecha, y ahora me veía abocada a cazar animales vivos.

Jasper se sentó a mi lado en cuclillas, y escuché a Alice acercándose.

—Vamos, Bella. Sólo inténtalo. No he conocido a ningún vampiro, vegetariano o no, que no disfrute con la caza.

—Parece que realmente puedas leer mis emociones—curvé ligeramente los labios, mirando por encima de mi hombro para ver a Alice quien se acercaba vestida con un vaporoso y primaveral vestido que le llegaba por las rodillas.— ¿Vas a ir a cazar así?

—¿Por qué no? Es de lo más cómodo—hizo un mohín gracioso.—Venga, anímate.

—No sé ni por dónde empezar—negué, insegura.

—Pues saca los colmillos —sugirió la menuda vampira, como si hablara con un niño.

—¿Qué?

—Los colmillos. Que los saques. ¿Nunca has visto los de Edward?... perdona —se tapó la boca con una mano, avergonzada, al percatarse de mi cambio de expresión.

—No, nunca...—ignoré el comentario.— ¿Cómo lo hago?

—Pues igual que levantas una pierna. Queriéndolo— Alice alzó las cejas con más cara de duendecillo que nunca.

—No tienes madera de profesora, amor— dijo Jasper.— ¿Me permites, Bella? Sonríe —acercó su dedo índice a mi boca y tocó dos zonas de mis encías.—Están aquí, ocultos. Cuando van a salir se nota como un cosquilleo en esa zona.

—Entonces es eso lo que noto cuando bebo la sangre...— Ambos asintieron.

Me toqué uno de los puntos donde había tocado Jasper y recordé el momento en que había bebido la sangre por primera vez, cuando sentí aquella sed mortal. Sentí un cosquilleo y me concentré en él. Me asusté yo misma cuando sentí algo muy afilado rozando mi piel.

—¡Bravo! ¿Lo ves? Todo es instintivo, aunque con un poco de ayuda las cosas son más fáciles.

Yo estaba fascinada. De pronto me acometió una sensación de sed intensa, como si esos recién descubiertos apéndices me exigieran ser utilizados. No pasaron dos segundos y ya había tomado una decisión.

—Bien... enseñadme a alimentarme por mi misma. No quiero depender toda la eternidad de la sangre del frigorífico —me puse en pie de un salto.

—Esa lleva conservantes... Cuando pruebes la natural no vas a querer volverla a probar – aseguró Alice.

.

.

—La próxima vez te dejaré el oso para ti, Bella— Jasper me dio unos golpecitos de consuelo en la espalda, con sorna.

—Será si yo te dejo que me lo dejes...Bueno, ya me entiendes—repliqué indignada.

—Desde luego, sois como niños—bufó Alice.

—Veo que ha ido bien la sesión de caza.

Esme estaba sentada en uno de los sofás del comedor y nos miró entrar con expresión sonriente. Enfrente de ella estaba sentada una pareja de vampiros de cabello negro y tez algo más oscura que los Cullen, y me observaban atentamente.— Bella, creo que no conoces a estos amigos. Eleazar, Carmen, esta es Bella. Bella, estos son Carmen y Eleazar, los vecinos de quien has oído hablar.

Los citados vampiros se incorporaron, hicieron una pequeña reverencia de reconocimiento en mi dirección y se acercaron a mí, tendiéndome la mano. Acepté el saludo y sonreí, había oído hablar de ambos. Eleazar era un vampiro que vivía por la zona con su mujer. Tenían una hija, Tanya, que en la actualidad vivía con su pareja, Alec, en otra zona del mundo. Nadie me lo había dicho de forma abierta, pero por el tono de voz que usaban los Cullen cuando hablaban de ella sabía que había tenido algo que ver con Edward. Quizá fuera la relación larga de la que me habló una vez. Agité la cabeza sacudiendo esas ideas de mi cabeza. Eso ya no importaba.

Pero mi buen ánimo se había disipado por completo.

Ambos fueron muy agradables. Me resultaba grato conocer a otros vampiros que no fueran los Cullen. Aunque eran adorables y se portaban muy bien conmigo, a veces tenía la sensación de vivir en un mundo con sólo unos pocos habitantes de mi especie, y eso me resultaba muy duro. Entonces sentía la soledad llenándome con su vacío, y entendía el valor que le daban los vampiros a su pareja, aunque fuera algo más instintivo que nada.

_Maldita sea, ¿es que el rumbo de todos mis pensamientos siempre va a ser el mismo?_

—¿Ya has logrado controlar tu don, Bella?—inquirió Eleazar con curiosidad.

—No... todavía no. Lo cierto...—titubeé un poco, pero decidí sincerarme— lo cierto es que me estaba negando a mí misma. Hoy ha sido la primera vez que he salido de caza. Y ni tan siquiera se me ha ocurrido pensar en controlar mi don.

—¿Y cómo ha salido lo de la caza?—preguntó Carmen amablemente.

—Bien—miré a Jasper y Alice, sentados a mi lado y fruncí el ceño exageradamente— me han dejado un alce... había un oso que olía deliciosamente pero me han dicho que era muy pronto para eso.

—Y lo era —sentenció Jasper con una media sonrisa.

—Habrás visto que todo es instintivo... – asentí, dándole la razón a Eleazar. Me dejé llevar, sin pensar, y mi cuerpo lo hizo todo por sí solo. Apenas me había manchado de barro y sangre. Él continuó— Los vampiros tenemos los instintos menos atrofiados que los humanos. Lo mismo sirve en cuanto a controlar tu don. Sólo tienes que intentarlo, sin pensar en ello, sin más. Tu don es muy potente puesto que lo tenías ya de humana y el hecho de ser vampira no hace otra cosa que intensificarlo todavía más.

—Pero tampoco me va a ser muy útil en mi relación con los humanos... cuando la tenga. Tan sólo bloquea el don de los vampiros— reflexioné.

—No creas eso... nuestra vida es muy larga, seguro que te encontrarás con unos cuantos vampiros a lo largo de tu existencia y por desgracia está bien tener una buena protección contra los nuestros, puesto que somos pocos los vampiros vegetarianos, y no siempre les caemos bien a los que siguen la dieta _normal._ En cuanto a los humanos, estoy seguro de que ese escudo puede protegerte de alguna forma, no conozco a ningún vampiro con un don que sólo afecte a los de su especie. Eres tú la que tiene que descubrir cómo...—su voz se apagó y quedó pensativo.

No se me había ocurrido que mi don sirviera para algo más que para fastidiar a la familia Cullen, como había bromeado Emmet hacía meses. Sería interesante descubrir si podía aprovecharlo en mi relación con los humanos.

Esperaba que pronto se me presentara la oportunidad de probarlo.

 

 


	49. Chapter 49

**Capítulo 49**

**BPOV**

—Debes estar de broma—dije mirando fijamente al lejano monorraíl, uno de los medios de transporte más populares de Seattle.

—¿Tengo cara de eso?—Jasper se cruzó de brazos enfrente de mí, mirándome serio.

—Vamos, Bella, estamos contigo. No va a pasar nada —la musical voz de Alice sonó a mi lado, usando un tono más sereno del que me tenía acostumbrada.

—Sería más fácil si levantaras tu escudo. Podría calmarte en un instante.

—Ja, bastante tengo con concentrarme en mantener mi fuerza de voluntad como para esforzarme en levantar el jodido escudo— gruñí, clavando los ojos en el rubio vampiro, quien contuvo una sonrisa.

—Bella, ya hemos hecho varias pruebas y has demostrado que puedes estar cerca de humanos sin hacer ninguna masacre—repuso.

—Lo sé, lo sé— respondí con exasperación.—¡Pero hasta ahora no me había metido en medio de una concentración de humanos en hora punta y sin ventilación!

—No es más difícil que lo que has hecho hasta ahora—Alice se colocó al lado de su pareja y me tomó firmemente las manos.—Vamos. Levanta el escudo un momento.

Eleazar tenía razón. En pocos días aprendí a usar mi don, descubriendo que podía activarlo a voluntad y de forma individual, protegiéndome así sólo de quien yo lo deseara. Aunque de momento eso aún me suponía un esfuerzo considerable. Quizá con el tiempo lo dominara más pero ahora lo más cómodo para mí era tenerlo activado de forma continua.

Hice caso a la petición de Alice e inmediatamente vi en sus ojos aquella mirada vacía que yo ya conocía. Sólo duró unos cuantos segundos.

—Sólo he visto un agradable viaje y... espera —miró hacia arriba, como intentando recordar, abrió los ojos como platos— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Titulares en la prensa? Ah, no, es el pronóstico del tiempo. Esta tarde habrá tormenta.

—A veces te odio—estreché los ojos y fruncí los labios.—No sé cómo puedes bromear con esas cosas.

—Lo siento... pero lo primero sí iba en serio —hizo un divertido mohín que a pesar de todo consiguió arrancarme una sonrisa.

—¿Y lo de mañana?—quise saber.

—También... aunque ya sabes que siempre hay un margen de error.

—¿Y me lo dices ahora? ¿Y si hay un margen de error en esto también?— abrí los ojos con espanto.

—Joder, Bella, pesadita te pones. Te he dicho que aquí todo depende de tu voluntad. En lo de mañana intervienen otras cosas, otras decisiones —suspiró.

—Está bien—asentí.—Vamos a comprar los billetes.

.

Las visiones de Alice fueron acertadas y nada pasó en aquel trayecto. Afortunadamente los cientos de humanos que viajaban en aquel tren jamás sabrían el peligro al que habían estado expuestos. Había pasado sólo cinco semanas desde mi transformación y era capaz de algo que ninguno de los Cullen había creído posible tan pronto. Y mi confianza en mí misma había subido varios puntos.

Sin embargo no pude evitar que mi cuerpo se estremeciera y esa confianza se debilitara mientras Jasper aparcaba su flamante coche en el parking que yo conocía bien.

Dadas las circunstancias no parecía muy buena idea lo de irnos a vivir al ático de Edward en Seattle, pero el hecho es que había sido idea mía. ¿Masoquismo? ¿Prueba de fuerza? Me decía a mí misma que lo que quería era demostrarme que era fuerte, que él ya no estaba en mi vida, y que no me afectaría demasiado el estar en un entorno donde había compartido tantas emociones con él.

Me podía mentir y creerme a mí misma, pero todas esas mentiras se desvanecieron como una burbuja de jabón desde el momento en que entré por la puerta y su olor me golpeó. Sentí el familiar cosquilleo, ni siquiera escozor, en la zona de los ojos, como un recuerdo de lo que se sentía antes de romper a llorar. Me encogí sobre mi misma, ante la asustada mirada de Jasper y Alice, quienes inmediatamente me pidieron marcharnos de aquí.

—No... no. Estoy bien—dije, incorporándome poco a poco, e inhalando su aroma con suavidad, en pequeñas dosis.

—Ya, y a mí me gusta vestir chándal con tacones—bufó Alice, aferrándome del brazo como si temiera que fuera a caerme.

Me solté de ella delicadamente y me adelanté unos pasos.

—Puedo hacerlo—dije en voz alta, más para mí que para ellos.

Estudié mis sensaciones con cuidado, intentando no recordar... intentando que el muro que había construido alrededor del vacío que Edward había dejado no se resquebrajara en mil pedazos. Sentí un peso sobre las costillas que no me dejaba tomar aire, pero lo ignoré. Fui por toda la casa abriendo las ventanas, aunque sabía que su aroma perduraría más que todo eso, pero así sería más soportable.

Cuando llegué a la habitación del piano puse la mano en el pomo de la puerta pero lo solté como si me hubiera atravesado una corriente. Me sentía físicamente incapaz de entrar allí. Di media vuelta y volví sobre mis pasos, encontrándome a Alice de frente, mirándome con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados. Observé que ese gesto lo solía hacer también Jasper.

—No. Es. Buena. Idea.

—Venga, vamos a deshacer las maletas. Me probaré la ropa nueva que encargaste para mí en tu taller, no sé si será de mi talla.

—¿Disculpa?—se indignó y no pude evitar sonreír sin ganas.

—¿Vamos, o no? Es tu última oportunidad.—Si no la distraía con esto no la distraería con nada.

Y lo conseguí. Nos pasamos parte de la tarde mirando interiores de armarios, deshaciendo maletas y probándonos ropa. Hacía meses hubiera significado una sesión de tortura para mí pero ahora me iba bien pensar en frivolidades. Además, para Alice no era tal sino algo importante, y como mínimo quería agradecerle de alguna forma su apoyo, a ella y a Jasper.

Comprobé que Edward se había llevado toda su ropa y pertenencias. No había preguntado por su paradero ni quería hacerlo. Todo había terminado entre nosotros, y eso era algo que tenía claro. Por eso estaba ahí, para demostrármelo.

—¿Todo bien?—la dorada mirada de Jasper me observó atentamente desde la puerta.

—Sí —miré a través del cristal la intensa lluvia que caía.

Me levanté y abrí el ventanal del balcón inspirando el aire fresco y húmedo del exterior. Mi amiga también había acertado en ese pronóstico. Claro que era fácil adivinar que iba a llover en Seattle, y más aún cerca del mes de septiembre.

—¿Estás segura de que no te importa estar aquí? – me miró con preocupación mientras me apoyaba en la barandilla.

—No... Estoy bien. Aquí tengo mis cosas, no tengo ganas de ir a otro sitio –lo miré, sonreí para tranquilizarle y volví mi cara a las gotas que caían del cielo.

Mi ánimo estaba más melancólico que nunca, pero había algo en la casa que me daba una extraña paz. Me sentía triste pero al mismo tiempo sentía fuerzas renovadas para hacer todo lo que tenía previsto.

Y el de mañana iba a ser el siguiente paso.

*º*º*º*º*º*

—Cielo. La visita que te prometí está fuera, ¿quieres que la haga pasar?— las palabras de la funcionaria me llegaban nítidas a través de la puerta de madera.

—Vale —su voz sonaba más apagada y mi corazón se encogió. La puerta del cuarto de visitas del Centro de Menores se abrió.

—Adelante, señora Whitlock—dijo la amable educadora, y me franqueó el paso.

—¿Sería posible que nos dejara solos?—susurré.

—Si el niño no tiene inconveniente...—la mujer miró hacia el pequeño, quien aún no me había visto la cara. Supuse que este debió asentir, porque ella sonrió y nos dejó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Entonces me viré y contemplé al niño que tenía frente a mí.

Daniel estaba sentado frente a una gran mesa, con su querido Spiderman aferrado entre ambas manos. Al día siguiente de ingresar en el Infantil había conseguido que una amable policía me lo cediera después de registrarlo bien y comprobar que no tenía nada sospechoso. Recordé la inmensa alegría que iluminó su carita cuando se lo entregué.

Estaba más pálido y un poco más delgado, y no me dejaba ver su expresión porque tenía los ojos fijos en su juguete.

—Hola, Daniel. Te he traído un regalo—me senté en frente de él y puse el paquete sobre la mesa.

El aludido levantó la cara de inmediato al escuchar mi voz. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos e inhaló con fuerza.

—Do—dotora...¿Bella?—asentí, contenta por su reacción inicial. Me había reconocido.

—Sí, Daniel, soy yo— repuse, y ante mi consternación el pequeño rompió a llorar. Me levanté precipitadamente de la mesa y me senté a su lado, abrazándole.

—Me dijeron que estabas enfema—correspondió al abrazo.—Pero seguías enfema, y enfema, y pensé que igual estabas con mi mamá, y que no te veo más.

—¿Tu mamá?

—Mi mamá. Me han dicho que está enfema. Que no está conmigo poque está enfema—hipaba.—Y tú tampoco estabas.

Si hubiera tenido corazón se me habría partido en dos. Sentí el familiar cosquilleo en los ojos. Cogí al pequeño y lo puse en mi regazo, meciéndolo.

—Ya estoy aquí, Daniel. He venido a por ti. No estás solo, ya no estás solo —susurré.

El pequeño hipaba y sollozaba, pero cada vez con menos intensidad, hasta que pasados unos minutos levantó su carita y me miró.

—¿De verdá? ¿No volverás a ite?—negué con la cabeza, sonriendo, y él me correspondió.

—Te he traído un regalo. ¿Lo quieres ver?—susurré mientras secaba sus lágrimas con mis dedos. Asintió y le pasé la caja que había traído.

Mientras la abría estudié las reacciones de mi cuerpo a su proximidad. No tenía cosquilleo en las encías, ni la más mínima sensación de sed, cosas que sí sentía, aunque de forma soportable, con todos los humanos con quien me había cruzado hasta ahora. Era sorprendente, no era necesario el autocontrol, pues no había nada que controlar.

—¡Un Spideman! ¡Yupi!—agitó el juguete y comenzó a darle vueltas.

—No sabía si te gustaría, como no es un peluche...

—¡Spideman!¡Es un Spideman!— repitió, y me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos como si con eso ya fuera suficiente respuesta.

Jugó un rato con él en una mano y su viejo muñeco en la otra, haciendo ruidos y onomatopeyas varias con la boca. No se movió de mi regazo ni un solo momento, parecía que se había olvidado de mí, hasta que de pronto se giró y, encarándome me miró con curiosidad.

—¿Poqué estás así?

—¿Así?

—Sí —de pronto alzó las cejas, como recordando algo.— ¿Es un disfrás? ¿Como Halloween? Me gusta —me tocó la mejilla con sus deditos.

—Un disfraz—repetí sonriendo ante la idea.—Sí, estoy disfrazada. Y también me he disfrazado el nombre, ya no soy la doctora Bella. Soy Elizabeth. De momento me puedes llamar Beth, no cambia mucho.— Asintió, orgulloso de que su deducción fuera acertada.— ¿Crees que he cambiado mucho?—él me estudió atentamente y se encogió de hombros.

—Un poco. Pero eres tú. Beth —de pronto me abrazó.—No te vayas, Bella—Beth.

—Sólo Beth, cariño. Eh, eh, ¿nadie te lo ha explicado? ¿No sabes por qué estás aquí, en este cuarto?—el negó con la cabeza.—Vas a venir conmigo, dentro de unos días.

Quedó boquiabierto, mirándome de hito en hito, como buscando dónde estaba la broma. De pronto pareció mayor de su edad. La necesidad le había hecho crecer. Y se quedó sin palabras.

—Ya quería llevarte conmigo hace semanas, ¿sabes? Pero me puse... enferma, y no podía venir a por ti hasta que no estuviera bien del todo—entonces su sonrisa iluminó la habitación.

—Quero irme contigo ya.

—No... no me dejan, cariño. Han de pasar unos pocos días, son las normas de este sitio. Y no le tienes que decir a nadie que soy Bella y que me conoces, ¿de acuerdo? Si no perderé el concurso de disfraces —dije muy seria, y tuve la certeza de que él entendía perfectamente lo que era guardar un secreto y que era importante.

—¿Serás mi mamá?

—Bueno, algo parecido— asentí y rió, pero de pronto su alegría volvió a empañarse; parecía que su estado de ánimo oscilaba con facilidad, quizá por la inseguridad que sentía.

—¿Te pondrás enfema otra ves?—la infinita tristeza de sus ojos marrones me llegó al corazón, atravesándolo.

—No temas, que ya no estaré enferma. Nunca más.

Entonces se aferró a mí con toda la fuerza de sus bracitos y murmuró algo que si no hubiera sido por mi especial sentido del oído no habría podido escuchar.

—No quero estar solo.

.

No me costó poco despedirme de Daniel, pero tras asegurarle cien veces que iba a volver, al final accedió a separar su manita de la mía.

Jasper aguardaba en una especie de amplia y bastante triste sala de espera. Estaba claro que al centro de acogida de menores le iba a ir muy bien la generosa donación que supuestamente había hecho un adinerado empresario anónimo. En la esquina de la sala una funcionaria escribía en su ordenador, echándole miradas mal disimuladas a mi fingido hermano.

—Ha ido bien, por lo que veo—se levantó al acercarme.

—Sí... muy bien—asentí aliviada.— Hasta mañana—saludé a la funcionaria mientras pasábamos enfrente de ella, pero ella sólo tuvo ojos para Jasper.

Una vez fuera le expliqué los pormenores de la reunión.

—Gracias, Jasper, muchísimas gracias por ayudarme... no me lo puedo creer, lo bien que ha ido todo—sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad.— ¿Sabes que ni siquiera he sentido la más mínima sed?

—Puede que porque a Daniel ya lo conocías y lo querías de antes—dijo pensativo.—De todas formas, eres una vampira muy... humana, y creo que tiene que ver con tu transformación, distinta a cualquiera que haya conocido... oh, lo siento—añadió rápidamente al darse cuenta de cómo cambiaba mi cara.

—No importa—sacudí la cabeza, obligándome a no pensar en mi transformación.—Lo que importa es que dentro de unos días podré tener a Daniel en acogida.—Sonreí al pensar en la idea, sintiendo mi pecho más ligero.— Espero de veras que todo esto no sea un problema para vosotros, Jasper.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Será una nueva experiencia. Y eso, a mi edad, es decir mucho, Bella— sonrió él.

De camino a casa no pude evitar pensar en Angela y en mis padres... con ellos no sería tan fácil.

*º*º*º*º*º*

**EPOV**

La vieja canción de Queen resonaba en mis oídos mientras contemplaba la bahía de Vancouver. Jamás dejaba de maravillarme cómo siempre había una melodía, o la letra de alguna canción, apropiadas para acompañar cada momento de la vida. Parecía que el autor hubiera escrito aquello para mí.

No hay tiempo para nosotros  
No hay lugar para nosotros  
¿Qué es eso que construye nuestros sueños y aún así se nos escapa?

_Ayer… deseé que no te controlaras tanto..._

¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?  
¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?

_Tú también me gustas, más de lo que debería... ¡Edward, por más que aguantes bien el frío vas a enfermar si seguimos aquí fuera! Vamos adentro, anda, que estás helado._

No hay oportunidad para nosotros  
Está todo decidido para nosotros  
Este mundo sólo nos tiene un dulce momento reservado

_No tengas miedo, amor. No te dejaré._

¿Quién se atreve a amar para siempre?  
Cuando el amor debe morir

_¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que sólo desaparecerías de mi vida si yo te lo pedía? Quiero que lo hagas, Edward. No quiero verte más._

¿Había muerto el amor? No el mío. ¿Y el de Bella? ¿Podía lo que hice conseguir que se esfumara sin más todo lo que ella sentía por mí? No, no lo creía, no podía creerlo. Porque si de algo estaba seguro era de la profundidad de sus sentimientos. Aunque sólo fuera porque únicamente desde unos sentimientos intensos podía hablarse con tanto dolor, con el corazón herido tan a fondo como ella me había hablado.

Pero toca mis lágrimas con tus labios  
Toca mi mundo con las yemas de tus dedos  
Y podemos tener para siempre  
Y podemos amar para siempre

_Nadie puede darme más humanidad que tú, amor. No necesito nada, nada más que tú. Tú lo eres todo. Por favor...Por favor...No tengas miedo...eres mi vida._

Siempre es nuestro ahora  
¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?  
¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre?  
Siempre es nuestro ahora

¿Quién espera para siempre,de todos modos?

Yo. Yo la había esperado, la había tenido, y la había dejado marchar. Y podría ser capaz de esperar de nuevo. ¿Pero cuánto? Llevaba semanas sin verla, y si fuera posible que los vampiros enfermáramos, yo lo habría hecho. El vacío que notaba dentro de mí no lo podía llenar nada, ni la caza, ni la música, ni siquiera mi trabajo, que había abandonado por completo.

Carlisle, siempre práctico, había mediado para que el hospital me diera un permiso sin sueldo de unos meses, aduciendo motivos de salud. De lo contrario, por sólo cinco meses que me faltaban perdería los cuatro años de especialización y tendría que volver a empezar.

No era algo que me preocupara. "Siempre es nuestro ahora". Tenía años por delante para preocuparme por eso.

Volví sobre mis pasos, mientras una idea se abría paso en mi mente como los rayos de sol entre unas nubes de tormenta. No podía esperar más. Necesitaba estar cerca de ella, sin que Bella lo supiera. No soportaba más esa sensación de vacío, y estaba seguro de que tan sólo estando en la misma ciudad que ella me sentiría mejor. Allí podría esperar el tiempo que hiciera falta.

.

—Edward, hijo, ¿otra vez esa canción?—murmuró Carlisle en cuanto abrí la puerta.

Estaba sentado en el sillón del comedor, leyendo una revista médica. Esme ojeaba la prensa diaria en su portátil, recostada en el sofá.

Me quité los auriculares y enrollé el cable del Ipod. Tuve ganas de ser grosero y decirle que ya era centenario para que se metiera en mis cosas, pero me aguanté porque sabía que lo decía desde la preocupación.

—Sí. Me calma mucho—repuse al final.

—No estoy muy seguro de eso... ¿has aprovechado el paseo para pensar en la oferta que te hice?

—¿Acabar la especialidad en tu hospital? No, no he pensado en ello. No lo veo claro, Carlisle. No tengo la cabeza para eso, ahora.

_Ni el corazón..._

—Hijo, ¿has leído hoy la prensa de Seattle?—Esme me observó con intención. Negué con la cabeza.—Pues échale un vistazo a esto.

Me senté a su lado y tomé el portátil, leyendo la noticia que me había señalado.

Ahora ya tenía más motivos para volver a Seattle.

 


	50. Chapter 50

**Capítulo 50**

**BPOV**

Daniel levantó tanto la cabeza que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio.

—¡Qué grandeeee!

—Nuestra casa está en el último piso, el de arriba de todo —señalé con una mano, removiéndole el cabello con la otra.

—¿El útimo?—abrió los ojos como platos, mirando alternativamente al edificio y a mí.— ¿Viviremos aquí?

—De momento sí, cariño. Tenemos que quedarnos en Seattle por lo menos un mes más, y cuando los servicios sociales —me miró sin comprender y le expliqué— los que te estaban cuidando hasta ahora, nos den permiso... nos marcharemos.

—¿A dónde, Beth... Bella?

—A Nueva York, pero... ya hablaremos de eso, ¿vale?

Tiré de su manita y nos encaminamos hacia el portal del edificio. Sentía esa extraña sensación en la piel, esa intuición del cuerpo que me indicaba que el sol estaba a punto de abrirse paso entre las nubes, y no quería que me pillara en medio de la calle. Moví la cabeza mientras buscaba las llaves en mi bolso. Tenía que tener más cuidado, ahora estaba a cargo de alguien, no podía permitirme desvanecerme en plena calle. Aún era demasiado joven como para aguantar más de un par de minutos consciente bajo los rayos del sol.

Me estaba resultando más difícil de lo que había supuesto cambiar mi chip y meterme en la cabeza que a partir de ahora alguien dependía de mí. Una mujer embarazada tenía nueve meses para hacerse a la idea de que iba a tener a su hijo, y para preparar las cosas. Una mujer que adoptara tenía también varios meses para disponerlo todo. Yo había pasado por una primera fase de preparación mental cuando me había planteado la acogida de Daniel, que se había roto en mil pedazos tras mi transformación, y poco a poco había vuelto a construirse.

Pero en el estado en que me encontraba mi salud mental no podría haber aguantado una nueva decepción, así que no me permití ilusionarme hasta que no tuve los papeles firmados, y eso había sido hacía dos semanas. Desde entonces había preparado la casa a conciencia hasta el último rincón, o eso creía: un dormitorio infantil completo para Daniel, un cuarto de juegos anexo (tuve que contener a "tía" Alice en su afán de comprarle juguetes al pequeño, casi comparable al de su afición a la moda), algunos cuentos para leerle, películas infantiles, vestuario (de nuevo me gané el adjetivo de "cortarrollos" por parte de la menuda vampira), alimentos... Por supuesto, la seguridad era una de mis principales obsesiones: cierres de seguridad en los lugares donde guardábamos los productos de limpieza, protecciones en los mandos del gas de la cocina, medicamentos (los pocos y básicos que había comprado para Daniel) en la parte alta de un estante de la cocina...

Estaba ansiosa por poder cuidar de Daniel, por darle el cariño y el amor que le habían faltado durante toda su infancia. Su amor inocente era un sedante para el vacío que tenía dentro de mí.

—El tío Jasper y la tía Alice están arriba y tienen ganas de verte—informé al pequeño, quien asintió satisfecho.

Ambos me habían acompañado a alguna de las visitas que había estado haciéndole a Daniel en el centro de menores las últimas dos semanas, y el niño, acostumbrado a una existencia solitaria con su madre, estaba encantado de tener una familia de acogida tan grande. Le había explicado que le faltaba conocer a cuatro familiares más y eso había incrementado su entusiasmo.

Al principio había temido que a ambos les resultara molesta la presencia de un niño humano en la casa, pero tal como Jasper había explicado se lo habían tomado como una nueva experiencia, y sorprendentemente hasta para ellos, estaba resultando una grata experiencia.

Daniel era un niño muy inteligente y había entendido bien lo que era guardar un secreto. No me llamó Bella ni un solo momento de los que fui a visitarle. Y tenía buena memoria. Un día me preguntó por mi novio... había puesto aquella carita de recelo. Intenté no alterar mi expresión y, notando la familiar punzada en el pecho, le había contestado que ya no tenía novio. Pero no pude engañarle con mi forzada tranquilidad, porque luego se quedó muy serio y no dijo nada.

Una vez en el ascensor marqué el código para subir al ático.

—¿Poqué haces eso?— además de estar en la edad del "por qué", que tentaba la paciencia de muchos padres, Daniel era un niño muy curioso y le gustaba saberlo todo.

—Es el número privado de nuestro piso.

—¿El asensor es nuestro?— siguió con los ojos como platos.

—No, cariño—sonreí.

Las puertas se abrieron y tomándole de la mano nos dirigimos hacia nuestro piso, cuyas puertas ya estaban abiertas de par en par.

—¡Eh, mira quién está aquí!— exclamó Jasper dirigiéndose hacia nosotros con una amplia sonrisa. Alice lo seguía con su andar de bailarina y parecía a punto de echarse a dar saltitos, pero se contuvo.

—¡Tío Jasper, tía Alice!—Daniel echó a correr y se lanzó en los brazos del primero, quien lo elevó sobre su cabeza y empezó a correr por el piso de esa guisa, provocando las risas del niño. —¡Vuelo, vuelo!—exclamó extendiendo los brazos.

—Jasper, lo vas a marear... acaba de desayunar... ¡vomitará!

—Eh, venga, no empieces a sobreprotegerlo, Bella—Alice me dirigió una mirada de sorna.

—Puff, como para no preocuparme... ¿qué experiencia tenéis tratando con niños?—repuse con los brazos en jarras.

—La misma que Daniel tratando con vampiros— arqueó las cejas y me sacó la lengua.—Será divertido aprender.

—Pero no olvidéis que los niños son más frágiles que...

—Isabella Swan, si te vas a poner así nos mudaremos de piso—se enfurruñó.

—¡No! No... no quiero estar sola.

—No lo decía en serio, boba. Es demasiado pronto.

—Sí, todavía necesito vuestra ayuda en mi iniciación como vampira.

—Ah, sí, respecto a _eso_ también es demasiado pronto—torció la boca sin mirarme.

—Alice, no empieces—le advertí.

—No sabes el estado en el que está Edward, Bella. Si lo vieras...

—¡No!—la interrumpí.—Para, por favor... ahora no. No me estropees la alegría por Daniel—supliqué.— Alice frunció los labios con fuerza pero dejó de hablar, pensativa, mirándome de hito en hito.

No podía volver a ver a Edward. Él me había hecho latir el corazón como nadie, él mismo me lo había parado con su veneno, y ahora se lo había llevado consigo, dejando en el hueco un dolor que palpitaba, y que apenas había perdido fuerza a pesar del transcurrir de las semanas. Si lo veía ese dolor sería aún más difícil de soportar.

Alice exhaló con fuerza y, tras pronunciar un "no voy a dejarlo estar tan fácilmente" tomó mi mano y me arrastró hacia el comedor, donde Jasper le estaba enseñando al pequeño su "juguete" favorito de toda la casa: la Playstation. Daniel estaba tan excitado como cualquier niño normal habría estado en la mañana de Navidad.

—Jasper, no, Daniel aún es muy pequeño... oh, dios—me puse las manos en la cabeza.— ¡No quiero que se acostumbre a eso todavía!—le quité al niño el mando del juego con suavidad y no le hizo nada de gracia.

—Bella, yo quero, yo quero, yo quero... —hizo un puchero tremendo tendiendo sus manitas para que le devolviera el mando y yo miré al rubio vampiro, fulminándolo.

—En otro momento, cariño— repuse con suavidad e intenté una maniobra de distracción.—¿Alice, por qué no le enseñamos el piso a Daniel? Seguro que le encantará su habitación.

—Claro que sí—Alice cogió al pequeño y lo subió a sus hombros.—Vamos a hacer una ruta turística por tooooda la casa. ¡Recuerda bajar la cabeza cuando pasemos por las puertas!

—No eres tan alta, Alice—comenté entre dientes y esta vez fue ella quien me fulminó con la mirada.

Escuché las carcajadas de Daniel mientras los seguía por el enorme ático y sentí algo parecido a la felicidad por primera vez en semanas. Tenía la acogida de Daniel, Alice y Jasper se llevaban de maravilla con él y, pasado el mes que exigían los de Servicios Sociales para venir a visitarnos y controlar cómo se encontraba el niño en nuestra compañía, podríamos marchar y empezar una nueva vida. Según mi nueva biografía yo era la hermana de Jasper Whitlock, empresario, ambos herederos de una fortuna y con domicilio en Seattle y Nueva York, que había pedido por motivos humanitarios la acogida de un niño.

El dinero y las trampas cibernéticas abrían muchísimas puertas, me dolía reconocerlo pero era verdad. Tan sólo se me había dado la directiva de permanecer localizable en uno de los dos domicilios por si aparecía el padre de Daniel y había un cambio en su situación legal.

Alice y Daniel estaban recorriendo el piso de arriba del dúplex, y este lanzaba exclamaciones de admiración observando la vista que tenía desde el enorme balcón (para mi alivio ella había sido prudente y lo había depositado en el suelo).

De pronto pensé con angustia en que se me había olvidado poner algún tipo de seguridad en esas partes. Tonta de mí, no lo había pensado. Y seguro que el agente de Servicios Sociales lo constataba. Hoy mismo saldría a buscar más dispositivos de seguridad.

—No puedes salir a la terraza ni abrir ninguna ventana sin mi permiso, ¿de acuerdo, Daniel?— el niño asintió con los ojos brillantes.

El pequeño entró de nuevo en la casa y se dirigió a la única habitación con la puerta cerrada.

—¡No!—dije de forma inconsciente.

Alice me miró con reprobación.

—Para él sólo será una habitación con un piano, Bella —regañó, y se dirigió hacia el niño.

—Ven, entra con la tía Alice— el niño me miró, inquieto al ver mi reacción.

—¿Hay monstruos?—murmuró, y a mi pesar sonreí.

—No... – _no para ti—_ sólo un piano. Es una tontería mía. Entra. Ya verás qué bonito es.

Sin tenerlas todas consigo me hizo caso y le escuché dar grititos de alegría al descubrir el instrumento. Alice le dejó tocar algunas teclas.

—Me gusta—le escuché decir.

—Quizá deberíamos apuntarte a clases de música...—oí decir a Alice.

Nadie había tocado ese instrumento desde que Edward se había marchado.

_No tengas miedo, amor. No te dejaré._

De pronto me dolió cada una de las notas que salían del instrumento y tuve que alejarme de él.

**EPOV**

Aquella mujer estaba durmiendo profundamente. Sólo tenía que lanzarme sobre ella, y pronto, demasiado pronto, habría acabado todo. Quizá debería despertarla para que sintiera el terror de lo que se le venía encima. Me escocían las encías sólo de imaginarme bebiendo toda su sangre, dejándola exangüe. Después sería fácil de fingir un suicidio. Algún corte en el cuello, y algunos en las muñecas.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Fantaseé durante horas con esa idea, mientras ella, ajena a mi presencia en la oscuridad de su habitación, dormía tan plácidamente que eso no hacía más que alimentar mi ira.

Había acabado con la vida de su hermano, de la novia de éste, había amargado la vida de su propio hijo, había estado a punto de matar al ser a quien yo más amaba y había destrozado nuestra vida. Y dormía plácidamente sin apenas moverse, en la habitación de una institución psiquiátrica.

Cuando Jasper y Alice atraparon a JT, la dejaron encerrada en su propia casa tras hacer una llamada telefónica anónima y avisar a la policía. Emmet se encargó de borrar su memoria antes de que llegaran los agentes, que aún están intentando localizar a quien la entregó. Al principio había ingresado en prisión provisional, pero sólo unas semanas. La prensa había informado de que Jane Taylor, de quien la policía aún desconocía todo su pasado criminal, presentaba rasgos de esquizofrenia, por lo que se la había trasladado a una cómoda habitación individual de un psiquiátrico.

Yo estaba seguro de que ella estaba engañando a los psiquiatras, era muy inteligente o no habría podido hacer todo el daño que había hecho y salir impune hasta el momento. Pero su impunidad se había acabado. Llevaba días sin alimentarme para que no me costara tanto hacer lo que había planeado. Al fin y al cabo llevaba décadas sin acabar con ninguna vida humana.

Entonces ella despertó. Quizá quería ir al baño. Me acerqué más a ella y le tapé la boca. Pude ver el terror en su mirada mientras ahogaba un grito contra la presión de mi mano.

—Buenas noches, señora Smith... –susurré cerca de su oreja— ¿o debería decir Taylor? Vengo a traerle recuerdos de parte de su hermano—esta vez el horror la dejó sin voz pero sus ojos parecían a punto de salir de sus órbitas.—Y de la que iba a ser su cuñada. También su hijo le manda saludos, pero el más especial viene de la doctora Swan. Creo que la recuerda—siseé.

Contemplé sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas pero, cuando estaba a punto de compadecerme de ella, en el caos de pensamientos que era su mente apareció la imagen de Bella mientras su coche se echaba encima de ella. Tuve que ejercer todo mi control para no destrozarle el cuello en aquel mismo momento.

Quería que supiera lo que iba a pasar, y por qué.

—Has sabido huir hasta ahora. Has conseguido engañar a los médicos para escaparte de la cárcel, y la policía aún no conoce la mayoría de tus crímenes. ¿Qué explicación les diste para el cambio de apellido? Sabes que sospechan que mataste a tu hermano, pero sin tu declaración ahora es imposible probarlo — miré a mi alrededor.—Si por lo menos estuvieras pudriéndote en una celda durante toda tu vida... quizá me habría apiadado de ti. Pero creo que no... Un monstruo como tú no tiene derecho a seguir en este mundo. No sé qué pasado te habrá convertido en lo que eres ahora, pero no puedo dejarte con vida.

Al escuchar mis palabras varios recuerdos se agolparon en su confusa mente, mezclados con silenciosas súplicas de que la dejara vivir. Jadeé. Había leído en los informes psiquiátricos los antecedentes personales y la historia familiar de aquella mujer y, aunque no me había creído nada, sabía que era probable encontrarme con algo así... que era difícil que una persona tan trastornada hubiera tenido un pasado feliz, pero las imágenes que acudieron a su mente me asquearon y me revolvieron por dentro. Una sucesión de imágenes sueltas me mostró una infancia con abusos, soledad, abandono... de repente necesité salir de allá, tomar aire.

Su corazón latiendo acelerado, el amargo olor de su miedo y los sollozos ahogados por la mano con que la amordazaba se me hicieron demasiado insoportables. Vi ante mí la expresión de decepción e intensa tristeza de Carlisle... la que hizo cuando, hace ya una eternidad, se enteró de que había cedido a mi sed de sangre con la excusa de hacer justicia. Su fisonomía fue cambiando hasta que pude reconocer la cara de Bella.

Suspiré. Había pasado el momento, y lo sabía. Ahora ya no era capaz de hacer lo que había venido a hacer.

—Escúchame bien, Jane Taylor, porque sólo lo voy a decir una vez—siseé en el tono de voz que había comprobado que podía helar la sangre de cualquier humano.—Sé que tu vida ha sido una mierda. Pero eso no te daba ningún derecho a hacer lo que hiciste. Eras plenamente consciente de tus actos y de sus consecuencias. No debes estar en una institución psiquiátrica, sino en una cárcel. En cuanto se haga de día llamarás a tu abogado y le dirás que vas a confesar todos tus crímenes. Le dirás también que has estado fingiendo una enfermedad mental, y que eras consciente de lo que estabas haciendo en cada momento. Y cada noche, antes de acostarte, pensarás en las vidas inocentes que has segado o destrozado.

Hice una pausa para que mis palabras penetraran bien en su consciencia. Su mente se revolvió durante unos instantes ante la idea de confesar.

—Harás lo que te he dicho—continué con la misma voz.— Sabes que lo harás. De lo contrario, será mejor que no duermas nunca, porque vendré a buscarte la noche que menos lo esperes y mi cara será lo último que verás antes de que tu corazón se pare. Te lo prometo.

No estaba disfrutando con esto. No me gustaba su sufrimiento, pero también me importaba bien poco. Ahora que mi sed de sangre había cedido, sólo quería justicia.

Vi que tras un corto debate interno ella cedía.

—Ahora te voy a soltar, pero no intentes nada, porque antes siquiera de que lo hubieras pensado estarías muerta. Quiero que digas en voz alta que harás lo que te he pedido— la liberé y esperé.

Su corazón latía enloquecido, temblaba y sudaba miedo en estado puro. Estaba aterrorizada, pero a pesar de eso logró abrir la boca y articular unas palabras.

—Sí, haré lo que me has pedido—repuso con voz rota y temblorosa.

Sabía que lo haría. Me giré, dispuesto a salir de la oscura habitación conforme había entrado, como un fantasma, pero de pronto recordé algo.

—Una última cosa...—escuché su corazón latir con fuerza— ¿dónde está el padre?

 


	51. Chapter 51

**Capítulo 51**

**BPOV**

—Hoy se ha dormido pronto—murmuré mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

—Sí, estaba hecho polvo después de la visita al zoo —repuso Alice.— Hay que ver la energía que tienen los niños humanos, ¡yo no sé cómo los padres les pueden seguir el ritmo! –compuso una cara divertida.

—Como pueden, Alice, como pueden—sonreí, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Jasper estaba mirando las noticias en la TV con un volumen de voz inaudible para cualquier humano. Cuando entramos en el comedor giró la cabeza y me miró.

—Creo que esto te interesará, Bella— señaló con la cabeza.

Entonces me situé ante la pantalla y una corriente de ira me atravesó el cuerpo. Eran las noticias locales. Salía la imagen de JT, esposada mientras la sacaban del coche policía y la conducían a la prisión del estado.

"... ha confesado también el asesinato de su hermano y de la novia de este, así como que alteró toda su declaración con vistas a una sentencia más suave y no tener que ingresar en prisión. La señora Taylor decidió cambiar su declaración aduciendo remordimientos de conciencia"

—¿Conciencia? —bufó Alice— ¿Habéis visto el terror en su mirada?— Jasper asintió entrecerrando los párpados.

—¿Qué queréis decir?—repuse sin perder de vista la pantalla.

—Bella, _alguien_ le ha hecho una visita que le ha hecho cambiar de idea. Cualquier vampiro que haya vivido unos cuantos años conoce bien esa expresión de pánico cristalizado.

—¿Quieres decir que uno de los nuestros...?—no pude seguir.

Ellos sabían quién lo había hecho, y yo también. Me mordí el labio sin apartar la vista de la pantalla, notando el peso de la mirada de Alice y Jasper sobre mí.

Había montado en cólera cuando me enteré de las declaraciones de JT, de que no se estaba haciendo justicia y de que, como siempre, esa mujer iba a salirse con la suya. Pero yo ya tenía demasiados frentes abiertos, aunque pensaba ocuparme de ella tarde o temprano.

Edward se me había adelantado. Por unos instantes me pregunté qué habría hecho yo si la hubiera tenido delante de mí, y si a él si le habría resultado difícil dejarla con vida. De pronto sentí la familiar sensación de que las paredes se me echaban encima y tuve que salir a la terraza, respirando la fresca y lluviosa noche de Seattle. Alice me siguió.

—¿Hasta cuándo, Bella? ¿Cuándo dejarás de castigarle y hacerte daño a ti misma? ¿Alguna vez podrás hacerlo? ¿No podrías por lo menos verle y hablar con él?

—No...—negué con la cabeza y la miré, intentando apuntalar el muro que soportaba mi vacío — Todavía no le he perdonado, Alice. No dejo de sentir la misma oleada de rabia cada vez que recuerdo lo que hizo.

—Bella... la eternidad es muy larga para pasarla sola... créeme. Deberías darle una oportunidad. Aunque te refugies en el cariño que sientes por Daniel y que él te devuelve, no tendrás suficiente. Y no creo que eso sea bueno para nadie, ni tan siquiera para el niño.

—Déjalo, Alice. No puedo pensar en eso ahora—fijé mi atención en las luces nocturnas de Seattle.

—Tendrás mucho tiempo para pensarlo. Créeme— repuso muy seria.

Se retiró al interior del piso y tomó a Jasper de la mano.

—Buenas noches—me dijo este mientras se retiraban. Alice, mosqueada, ni tan siquiera me miró.

Me quedé allá durante horas. La mitad de ellas permanecí en ese letargo semi—consciente que era lo más parecido al estado en que me sumí tras mi transformación. No pensaba en nada. Lo malo era que no podía mantenerlo mucho tiempo seguido. Sin poderlo evitar los pensamientos invadían mi mente, y me costaba mucho volverlos a alejar. No, no eran los pensamientos. Era el pensamiento. Sólo había uno.

Una y otra vez el mismo nombre. Los recuerdos no se podían bloquear mucho tiempo seguido. Lo había conseguido al principio, pero cada vez era más difícil. Recuerdos de momentos vividos con Edward, momentos agridulces. Habían parecido tan dulces cuando los viví... pero vistos desde el ahora eran dulces en su aparición y con un regusto amargo al marcharse... el regusto amargo de la pérdida. Ese Edward no era el que me transformó con la excusa de amarme. Aquél había desaparecido bajo las ruedas del coche de JT. Suspiré. ¿Debería hacerle caso a Alice y hablar con él? ¿Y si al verle me dejaba llevar por mi cuerpo traidor y después me sentía peor aún?

Entonces escuché a Daniel llorando y salí corriendo en dirección a su habitación. Lo encontré sentado en la cama, llamándome.

—Bella. Tengo miedo—balbuceó.

—¿Otra pesadilla?— pregunté con suavidad, inclinándome sobre él.

Algunas noches el pequeño se despertaba gritando o llorando, y casi siempre era el mismo sueño. Lo saqué de la cama, colocándolo en mi regazo y abrazándolo. Estaba ardiendo.

—Sí... estaba solo. Y estaba oscuro. Mi mamá se iba, yo la llamo, pero no viene —sollozó, mientras secaba sus lágrimas y lo mecía.

—No estás solo. Tú no estarás solo, nunca—le prometí por enésima vez.—Estás ardiendo. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo?

—No... la cabeza, un poco.

—Voy a buscar un termómetro, y algo para darte—me incorporé.

—¡No! No te vayas—dijo aterrorizado, aferrándome.

Me dirigí a la cocina con él en brazos, alcanzando el botiquín. Le puse el termómetro y me senté a esperar que pitara con él en brazos y con la botellita de paracetamol enfrente de mí sobre la mesa del comedor.

Miré el aparatito: marcaba 40 grados. Me inquieté mucho y entonces recordé las palabras de Emily, cuando me explicó que con su primer hijo se ponía histérica por nada. Lo primero que hice fue darle el jarabe. Luego, siempre con él en brazos porque no había manera de dejarlo solo, fui a buscar mi instrumental médico. Lo tumbé en el sofá y lo exploré por completo. No veía de dónde venía esa fiebre. Me fijé antes que nada en que no tuviera manchas en la piel, o rigidez en el cuello, en cuyo caso lo habría llevado a Urgencias. Pero todo estaba bien.

—Te voy a llevar a la cama. No te preocupes, me quedaré contigo toda la noche.

—Sí—musitó, sin abrir los ojos.

Lo deposité en la cama, me senté a su lado y le di la mano. El reloj de la habitación marcaba las tres de la mañana. No le quitaba la vista de encima, vigilando cualquier cambio de coloración, en su respiración o en sus latidos. Tenía miedo de que tuviera algo grave, una angustia que apretaba mi pecho cada vez más, conforme pasaban los lentos minutos. ¿Cómo podía ser que el tiempo de pronto pareciera alargarse de forma imposible? Tuve que racionalizar antes de que me diera un ataque de ansiedad... no era normal que estuviera tan ansiosa por algo que ya conocía.

La fiebre no bajaba, y aunque yo misma sabía que eso no era mala señal, me impulsaba a llevarme al niño al Servicio de Urgencias más cercano. Pero aquella noche no sólo Daniel tuvo pesadillas. Mi imaginación me jugaba malas pasadas, y me imaginaba perdiendo al pequeño por una infección grave. Alejé como pude esos negros pensamientos que me atacaban una y otra vez, mordiéndome. Dios, ojalá pudiera tomar un ansiolítico, hacer unas respiraciones de yoga, algo... me sentía impotente para cuidar del pequeño, y para calmarme.

Y de pronto tuve una especie de revelación. ¿Sería eso lo que Edward sentía por mí cuando yo enfermaba? Cuando tuve la gripe, el accidente de coche... ¿cómo pudo soportar mi debilidad, mi... mortalidad? Y... ¿qué hacía yo cuidando de un niño, un niño que se haría mayor, envejecería, moriría? ¿Sería capaz de transformarlo contra su voluntad con tal de no perderlo si él se negaba? Oh, dios, dios, dios... no, no. El dolor que todos estos pensamientos me produjeron me hizo doblarme sobre mí misma, pero no solté la mano de Daniel.

Pero el dolor no calmó. Tenía una tempestad dentro y era imposible de sujetar. Las ideas que violentaban mi interior en estos momentos no eran nada que yo supiera ya, pero era como si de pronto mi corazón las comprendiera. Obsesionada por cuidar del pequeño, por el cariño y la responsabilidad que sentía por él, había creado en mí y en él unas expectativas que quizá no era lo mejor para Daniel.

—Beth... Bella —el pobre aún se liaba con mi nombre.

—Dime—te puse el termómetro aprovechando que estaba despierto.

—¿Duermes?

—No, cuido de ti.

—¿Queres dormir aquí?—tocó un lado de su cama con la palma de la mano.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Sí.

Me acosté a su lado y le quité el termómetro. Ahora tenía 38 grados.

—Duerme, cielo. Estoy aquí.

.

Al dia siguiente, con la luz del día, las cosas no parecían tan negras. Volví a explorar al pequeño y vi que estaba empezando una otitis. Tranquilizada por esto, lo dejé durmiendo vigilado por Alice y Jasper,y me fui a comprarle un antibiótico. Intenté no pensar en mi tormento nocturno. Me sentía literalmente agotada, como si una violenta tempestad me hubiera zarandeado de un lado a otro.

Cuando volví con el medicamento, Daniel estaba sentado en su cama y Alice le estaba ofreciendo el desayuno. Mi amiga levantó la mirada y me observó de forma extraña, pero diría que sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada— sonrió apartando la vista rápidamente.

Como si me lo creyera...

**EPOV**

Colgué el teléfono, cansado de mí, de ellos, de todo. Acababa de recibir el enésimo sermón por parte de mi familia, esta vez de Carlisle. Todos los Cullen habían adivinado mi participación en el supuesto arrepentimiento de JT, y estaban muy preocupados.

Incluso Rosalie me había llamado. Era lo único bueno de los últimos días. Eso y que por fin se estaba haciendo justicia con la madre de Daniel.

Tras hablar durante horas, Rose seguía diciendo que había sido un egoísta con lo que hice, cosa que yo no había negado jamás, pero también me dijo que hasta cierto punto entendía que hubiera tenido esa reacción.

No dejaba de darle vueltas una y otra vez a lo mismo. Y lo triste es que cada vez llegaba a la misma conclusión: en las mismas circunstancias, habría vuelto a cometer el mismo error. No me imaginaba dejando demasiadas posibilidades a la muerte, simplemente no podía. Pero visto lo que había pasado después, era capaz de reconocer que había cometido un error. Lo último que hubiera querido era que Bella se sintiera tan mal... no estar con ella a su lado, apoyándola en los primeros meses de su transformación, viviendo su primer día de caza... no me lo perdonaría jamás.

.

Abrí la puerta en cuanto escuché sus pasos acercarse. Esperaba su visita. Alice me había dicho por teléfono que quería hablar conmigo con urgencia. Pero no sonaba preocupada, al contrario, así que no pensaba que fuera para hablarme de mis renovadas ansias asesinas.

—Buenos días, hermanito— Alice saltó a mi cuello, colgándose de mí mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo.

Jasper fue más comedido y me dio una palmada en el hombro.

—¿Cómo te va, Ed?—Su expresión era feliz.

Abrí los ojos y mis cejas se arquearon al máximo.

—¿Que cómo me va?—los miré a ambos como si acabaran de bajar de una nave espacial o algo así.

Algo escondían, estaban muy raros, Jasper no paraba de recitar decimales del número pi y Alice estaba rememorando la Ilíada desde el primer canto, en griego clásico.

Odiaba que hicieran _eso_.

—Edward—mi hermana me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta el sofá de la suite, donde tiró de mí para que me sentara a su lado.—Tengo que explicarte algo.

—Lo sé. Otra vez Homero—rezongué.

—De vez en cuando me gusta contarte las cosas sin que tú te enteres antes, Gran Hermano. O abrirte la mente sin que hurgues en ella. Y la Ilíada es una obra muy emotiva —estaba feliz.—Escucha... –entonces sí, me abrió su mente.

En sus recuerdos vi las visiones que había tenido las últimas horas. No comprendía. Entonces puso aquella mirada perdida, y vi que estaba escaneando el futuro.

Debía estar embotado por el dolor, porque me costó unos segundos comprender el mensaje que Alice me intentaba transmitir..

Yo no aparecía en ninguna de las visiones que Alice había tenido las últimas horas. Ni una sola vez. Había visto a toda la familia, pero no a Bella... ni a mí.

Mi respiración se hizo irregular.

—Crees que... que significa...—no me atrevía a pronunciar las palabras... a esperanzarme.

Alice me tomó de las manos.

—Edward... no sé qué ha sido. Algo ha pasado esta noche. Primero ella se enteró de lo de JT, y discutimos— sonreí a mi hermana con cariño, estaba seguro de que discutieron porque había intercedido por mí.— Luego estuvo muy inquieta. Daniel se puso con mucha fiebre, aunque parece que sólo es una otitis,—explicó— pero... algo ha cambiado en ella.

Continué leyendo las visiones de Alice durante un buen rato, incapaz de creer que era verdad lo que me estaba explicando. Pero al final desistí.

Me levanté y comencé a caminar arriba y abajo por la suite, la misma donde Bella y yo compartimos nuestro fin de semana romántico hace lo que ahora me parecía una eternidad.

—¿Qué creéis que debo hacer?—me pasé la mano por el cabello, presa de la inquietud.

—Esperar, sin duda—repuso Jasper con serenidad antes casi de que yo hubiera terminado de hablar.

—Jasper tiene razón—Alice se levantó.—Déjala que siga el camino que ha empezado. Pero creo que tú estás al final de él.

—Espero que estéis en lo cierto— sintiéndome mejor que en muchas semanas, me apoyé en el ventanal y miré a la ciudad. Mis ojos se dirigieron de forma automática a la misma dirección que siempre. Sabía perfectamente dónde estaba nuestro ático.

**BPOV**

Cerré la puerta del piso con una sonrisa. El entusiasmo de Daniel era contagioso, y tras haber pasado unos pocos días decaído por la infección volvía a ser él. Se marchó cogido de la mano de Alice, pegando botes en el ascensor. Jasper estaba de viaje, en una especie de convención o congreso de informáticos, no me quedó claro, donde solía hacer contactos para sus negocios. Alice y Daniel iban a continuar su particular ruta turística por Seattle y hoy tocaba la Aguja Espacial y el Centro de Ciencias, así que me abstuve de acompañarlos. No quería echar vinagre en mis heridas, y aquellos lugares me recordaban demasiado a momentos felices ya pasados.

Encendí el ordenador, intentando dejar de cavilar. Iría mirando la oferta inmobiliaria en mi futura ciudad de residencia, Nueva York. Afortunadamente el dinero no era un problema para los Cullen, sin embargo a mí me dolía estar viviendo a costa de los ahorros de la familia, pero tanto Esme como Carlisle se habían mostrado muy disgustados cuando insinué que eran demasiado generosos conmigo. Para ellos era parte de la familia y punto. Sin embargo les prometí que en cuanto pudiera me ganaría la vida y les devolvería el dinero. Carlisle sonrió amablemente y me dijo que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

También quería echarle un vistazo al nuevo colegio que Esme me había aconsejado para Daniel. Según ella era el mejor, y aunque aún faltaba un año para que empezara la escolarización obligatoria había que empezar a mirar ya, pues los colegios de más prestigio tenían listas de espera. Sacudí la cabeza, de nuevo entre maravillada y asqueada del poder del dinero. Parecía que esa lista de espera se podía acortar con donativos a la Fundación que presidía el centro.

En aquel momento sonó mi móvil y me inquieté, temiendo lo que vendría a continuación. Miré la pantalla y, en efecto, era Renée.

_—Hija, ¿cómo te encuentras?_

—Bien, mamá. ¿Y vosotros?

_—También, aunque a ti sigo notándote la voz un tanto extraña. ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Va todo bien con Edward?_

Lo que me faltaba, Renée Swan y su sexto sentido.

—Va bien, mamá. Ya te dije que debe ser la línea, yo también te noto la voz distinta— repuse, rogando que por lo menos como vampiro mintiera bastante mejor que como humano. A Alice no la podía engañar, pero a mi madre...

— _Sí, ya me lo dijiste, pero... lo que pasa es que te noto triste_ —definitivamente, mi madre seguía teniendo su detector de mentiras a máxima potencia, o yo era la vampira más inútil del mundo en cuanto a engañar humanos se refería.

—Estoy cansada... mucho trabajo, las guardias...

Simulé un bostezo. Las llamadas de mis padres siempre me ponían en tensión. ¿Cómo iba a salir de esta? ¿Se lo podría confesar alguna vez? La otra opción era fingir un accidente y hacerles creer que estaba muerta...no, no, imposible, jamás les haría eso. Les destrozaría la vida. Tenía que explicarles la verdad, pero... ¿cómo, en qué momento? ¿Cuál era el mejor momento para decirles a tus padres que... eras una vampira? Tuve que sofocar una risa histérica ante la idea.

—Ya... oye, te paso a tu padre—la voz de mi madre no sonó muy convencida.

— _Hola, hija. Tenía muchas ganas de escucharte_ —me enternecí... Charlie se estaba volviendo cada vez más sentimental, o quizá la distancia le hacía expresarse de esa forma— _¿Ya te has pedido las vacaciones?—_ sentí pánico.

—Pues... no, aún no.

— _Bella, tenemos ganas de verte. Hace casi cinco meses que no nos vemos. ¿Qué te parece si guardas unos pocos de esos días para estar con tus viejos? Nosotros tenemos pensado hacer un viaje a Seattle en octubre._

—Papá... no sé... yo...—farfullé, tomada por sorpresa. Debería haberlo previsto. ¿Dónde estaba la agilidad mental vampírica? Definitivo, yo era un desastre.

 _—¿No tienes ganas de vernos? Porque nosotros a ti sí, y muchas_ —la voz de Charlie sonó tomada. Se daba cuenta de que los estaba rehuyendo, pero no sabía por qué. Me sentí profundamente deprimida.

De pronto escuché el timbre de la puerta. Seguramente Alice se había dejado algo. Me dirigí hacia la puerta con el móvil pegado a la oreja.

—Papá, claro que sí... es sólo que... ¡Angela!

Mi amiga estaba plantada ante mí con los ojos como platos, la mandíbula colgando y la respiración bastante perjudicada.

—Papá, a—acaba de llegar Ángela, te—te dejo y te llamo después, ¿de acuerdo?—balbuceé.

— _De acuerdo, hija... ¿seguro que todo va bien? Se te nota nerviosa_ —colgué sin responder y guardé el móvil en el bolsillo sin perder de vista la expresión de mi amiga.

Ángela no tenía muy buen aspecto y por un momento me aterroricé, hasta que recordé que llevaba puesto el desfibrilador.

Nos quedamos mirando mutuamente durante unos instantes en los cuales el tiempo parecía haberse detenido a nuestro alrededor. Ella lucía una prominente barriga, y estaba muy guapa a pesar de la lividez que estaba cubriendo su tez por momentos y su expresión de intenso estupor. Estupor, no miedo. Su corazón latía fuerte y sereno. El suyo, y el de la criatura que llevaba dentro.

Si hubiera visto terror en su mirada, o rechazo, quizá mi reacción habría sido distinta. Pero así no pude hacer otra cosa. No tuve que decidir qué hacer o decir. Mi cuerpo actuó por sí solo y me lanzó hacia delante. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió que podía asustarse.

Afortunadamente yo era una vampira extraña, pero Angela era una humana fuera de lo común. Abrió sus brazos y me recibió en ellos. Recordé continuamente que Ang era como Daniel, pero mi cuerpo no parecía necesitarlo, conocía sus límites. La abracé con suavidad, como si fuera del más frágil cristal.

Después de unos minutos nos separamos la una de la otra, lentamente, sin dejar de mirarnos. Apreté los labios mientras mi amiga me estudiaba de arriba abajo, parpadeando, sin haber abandonado su expresión de confusión.

 

 


	52. Chapter 52

**Capítulo 52**

**BPOV**

—¿Te encuentras bien?— negó con la cabeza.— Claro que te encuentras bien... estás fantástica...pero estás más pálida... tu voz es...tus ojos ¡tus ojos! Son... distintos— se acercó más a mí y me clavó la mirada— son... Bella... ¿por qué te has disfrazado de Cullen?

Sólo a ella se le podía haber ocurrido _eso_. Entonces fue mi turno de mirarla con los ojos como platos, y en mi estupor sentí como algo que empujaba dentro de mi pecho para poder salir. Y sin darme cuenta expulsé el aire de golpe, saliendo una carcajada, y luego otra, y otra...

En poco tiempo, se me había olvidado lo que era reír con ganas.

Mi amiga se me quedó mirando entre preocupada y divertida, sin acabar de comprender mi estallido de hilaridad.

—Bella... en serio ¿estás bien?

—Ahora empiezo a estarlo... hacía mucho que no reía así...gracias, Ang—pronuncié con dificultad por la risa.

—No hay de qué—sonrió, aunque sin dejar de mostrar cierta expresión preocupada.

Cuando por fin me calmé y pude tomar aire para hablar decidí coger al toro por los cuernos.

—Angela... ¿quieres pasar? Creo que tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar...—la observé por si aparecía cualquier signo de alerta, o miedo, pero ella asintió varias veces, confiada, aunque seguía observándome con extrañeza.

Le franqueé el paso y cerré la puerta. No lo dudó ni un solo instante y se lanzó al interior del piso de Edward.

—Siéntate, por favor. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

—No, gracias...—me miró y se mordió el labio, con semblante indeciso. La miré sonriente, animándola sin palabras a proseguir.— No te molestes pero... es que noto un olor raro...

—Quizá con el embarazo se te ha afinado el olfato—repuse.

—Se me habrá afinado, pero no me invento olores, Bella Swan... huele raro. Y tú lo notas, no lo niegues... sigues mintiendo como una criatura de 2 años— _Joder, joder y joder_ — Y quiero decirte que espero que seas sincera desde este mismo punto de la conversación— remató.

—Está bien... — Suspiré.—¿te molesta mucho el olor?

La pregunta la sorprendió, como si no pudiera creer que a mí no me molestara ese tufillo.

—No es agradable, pero se puede soportar— repuso.

Me levanté y abrí las puertas de la terraza. De inmediato una agradable brisa penetró en el piso.

—¿Mejor?—ella asintió.—Oye... –pregunté con súbita preocupación— funciona bien el desfibrilador, ¿verdad?

—¿El "alien"? Bueno, afortunadamente aún no he podido comprobarlo, pero en todas las revisiones me dicen que sí. Aunque no me dejan trabajar, estoy de baja por embarazo de muy alto riesgo—bufó.—Pero no me desvíes el tema. Antes de saber por qué luces ese extraño aunque favorecedor nuevo look quiero saber por qué coño no has contestado a mis llamadas. He estado a punto de mandarte a la mierda, de hecho hoy era la última oportunidad que te daba. Cuando hablamos por teléfono aquel día –me estremecí pero no se dio cuenta... el día que hablamos fue el día de mi atropello— me juré que era el último, pero luego algo me decía que tú no eras así, que hacías lo que hacías por algo. Así que decidí venir a verte en persona. Y luego... leí en la prensa sobre aquel niño, Daniel Smith, y la loca de su madre, y recordé que tenías todas aquellas sospechas y yo pensaba, o deseaba, que estuvieras exagerando... Lo siento mucho, Bella —me miró con tristeza.

—No te preocupes... hasta yo llegué a pensar que estaba paranoica, hasta que obtuve pruebas de que no.

—Pues ése era el empujoncito definitivo para animarme a buscarte. No veas la de llamadas que he tenido que hacer para que alguien me diera la dirección del piso de Edward. Sabía que tenía uno en Seattle... e imaginaba que estarías aquí.

—¿Y quién te ha facilitado la dirección?

—Pufff... en el Northwest nadie que yo conociera lo sabía, ya sabes que Edward no es el rey de la vida social— me encogí levemente por la punzada pero intenté disimular— así que me dirigí al Infantil. Allá reconocí a un residente de urgencias pediátricas, Liam. Sé que hace traslados también con Emergencias, trabaja con Jake...

—Eso yo no lo sabía... amiga Holmes—sonreí con ternura sin poder evitarlo.

—Serás cabrona, no estoy para bromas—repuso medio en broma medio en serio.—Bueno, pues Liam fue quien me facilitó esta dirección.

—Me alegro de que lo haya hecho. Pero... no sé si tú sentirás lo mismo.

—¿Por qué no me voy a alegrar de encontrar a mi amiga? Porque aún lo eres, ¿no?— en sus ojos negros veía incomprensión, duda, y... dolor.

—Por supuesto, Ang... es sólo que me vi obligada a hacer lo que hice.

—No, no empecemos con frases crípticas, Bella—negó moviendo la cabeza con firmeza.—Habla claro.

La contemplé durante unos instantes, dudando de lo que debía hacer. Estaba claro que ella merecía una explicación, pero... ¿no le haría más daño dándosela que no haciéndolo? ¿Podía permitirme asustarla explicándole lo que era? ¿Podía ser sincera y quizá estropear su relación con el que era el padre de la criatura que llevaba dentro? La cual, por cierto, era evidente que llevaba los genes quileute, porque cualquier humano normal habría estado encantado con el olor a vampiro. Pero no Angela, no en este momento. De alguna forma el bebé la hacía sentirse molesta con el olor a vampiro.

Por otra parte, estaba claro que Jacob no le había explicado nada de los genes que llevaba el bebé, y ella merecía saberlo. Y, sobre todo, ya estaba bien de tomar decisiones por ella, de intentar protegerla... ¿no era eso lo que me había alejado de Edward? Pensé, dolida. Algo así, sí. Y entonces tomé la decisión. Ella pedía la verdad. Yo sabía que podía confiar en su silencio. Así que se la diría, y que fuera ella quien tomara la decisión.

—Bien...—contesté por fin.—Primero, tengo que advertirte que lo que te voy a explicar es lo más raro que has oído en tu vida. Que vas a pensar que estoy para que me metan en una institución mental, pero antes de eso...por favor, mantén tu mente abierta como la de un niño, ¿de acuerdo? Y si luego lo piensas bien, verás que atas muchos cabos. Aunque la explicación sea increíble, es la única que hay.

Ella asintió, la notaba un tanto alerta por mis advertencias pero en el fondo feliz de que por fin confiara en ella, así que tomé una buena cantidad de aire y me animé a continuar.

Y comencé a explicarle la historia desde el momento en que empecé a notar cosas extrañas en Edward, la historia que había decidido ocultarle desde el primer instante, para protegerla y proteger a los Cullen. Su expresión cambió muchas veces durante la explicación, pero la más predominante fue la de tristeza. Y supe que estaba dudando de mi salud mental. Entonces le tomé una mano con suavidad y se la dirigí a mi cuello.

—¿Lo notas?—sus ojos se abrieron como platos y desplazó sus dedos por todo mi cuello, buscando el pulso, y luego a mi muñeca. Puso su mano sobre mi pecho. Nada.

Se me quedó mirando fijamente con la boca abierta y la respiración superficial, como si fuera una aparición, pero no una de la que tuviera miedo. Casi percibía los movimientos de los engranajes de su mente, en un esfuerzo por cambiar su visión de la realidad por una parte, y al mismo tiempo negar que lo que era evidente ante sus ojos era cierto... estuvo así muchos minutos, quizá cinco, quizá diez, hasta que por fin reaccionó. Y vi cuál era la parte que había ganado. Su expresión se volvió serena, admirada, y por fin dulce, y las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos.

—¿Por eso te negabas a verme?

—Más o menos—asentí.

—¿Era porque tenías ya pensado—paró un instante, como si le costara pronunciar la palabra— transformarte en alguien como Edward y temías hacerme daño? ¿Me estabas protegiendo?

—No... sí... bueno, es más complicado que todo eso. Es una larga historia, pero... creo que de momento ya te he explicado lo suficiente, no quiero cansarte. Habrá tiempo de continuar.

Ella se levantó y se dirigió hacia el balcón.

—Necesito tomar aire, pero en seguida estaré bien. ¿Tienes tila o algo? Me tomaría un vaso lleno de whisky, pero el médico me lo ha prohibido.

—Claro. Te la preparo en seguida—dije desde el interior de la casa.

Le llevé la humeante taza al balcón, y ambas nos sentamos en las sillas que había dispuestas. Me estudió con la mirada mientras tomaba sorbos del cálido líquido.

—¿Cómo puede ser que tengas tila? No me vas a decir que también la tomas.

—Bueno... tengo visitas humanas, y viene una señora a limpiar la casa de vez en cuando. No sería normal que no hubiera alimentos.

Ella asintió, comprendiendo. ¿Le diría lo de Daniel? ¿Cuándo sería un buen momento?

—¿Ahora te van las películas de dibujos animados?—preguntó extrañada al observar el montón de DVDs de animación que había al lado de la TV. Angela seguía tan observadora como siempre.

—Bueno... no vivo sola. Conmigo están Alice Cullen y su marido... y un niño.—Mi amiga se atragantó con la tila y estuvo tosiendo un buen rato hasta que pudo hablar.

—¿Qué has dicho?— su cara ya no daba de sí para expresar tanta sorpresa. Suspiré.

—Ya te he dicho que es una larga historia...

—Veamos... –tomó aire y espiró lentamente varias veces— mi mejor amiga me acaba de confesar que su novio, su familia y ahora ella misma son vampiros... sí, me va a costar de digerirlo, pero ahora ya estoy puesta... además, estoy de veintidós semanas, y tú me has dicho que no trabajas, así que tengo aproximadamente dieciocho semanas más para escuchar tu historia—sentenció.

Entonces se levantó.

—¿Dónde vas?—pregunté confusa.

—¿Me podrías decir dónde está el baño? Es que así durante un par de horas no tendré que interrumpir tu historia. Ya sabes... el embarazo —se encogió de hombros con una mueca graciosa.

Sonreí asintiendo, y le indiqué la situación del aseo más próximo. Me levanté y fui a la cocina, donde coloqué en un plato pastas de té, leche, varios sobres con distintas infusiones y una tetera llena de agua caliente. Quería tratar a mi huésped como se merecía. Mientras colocaba las cosas sobre la mesa del balcón pensé en lo curioso de mi situación respecto a la maternidad. Siendo humana habría sentido alguna punzada de celos, imaginando que yo no sabría nunca lo que era un embarazo. Pero de pronto me di cuenta que me habían desaparecido esas ansias. Simplemente, mi cavilaciones y vueltas y más vueltas a la idea de renunciar a un embarazo, a ser madre, por estar con Edward... ya no estaban. No sabía si era por el hecho de ser vampira y carecer de instinto, que no de sentimiento, maternal, o porque la compañía de Daniel paliaba esos sentimientos. Pero ya no sentía esa necesidad apremiante.

—Bien—mi amiga se sentó enfrente de mí en la mesa y sus ojos se animaron ante la vista de los dulces.— Ya puedes empezar. Soy toda oídos.

.

.

Las horas pasaban y Angela no daba señales de cansancio. Su mirada brillante seguía atenta toda mi explicación, y no paraba de hacerme preguntas, una y otra vez, sin dejarme continuar hasta que algo no le quedaba claro. Tan sólo le oculté la parte de Jake. No estaba muy segura de cómo afrontar esa explicación. Paramos un momento para que ella volviera al baño y mientras tanto le calenté una porción de lasaña, pues ya se nos había hecho la hora de la comida. Ella se acercó a la cocina.

—Huele de maravilla. ¿Sigues cocinando? ¿Pruebas lo que preparas?—sonreí para mí misma mientras sacaba cubiertos, vaso y un pequeño mantel individual. Su curiosidad y sus preguntas no tenían límite, y me recordaba a mí los primeros días de salir con Edward. Mi cara debió cambiar al acordarme de él, porque ella tomó los cubiertos que le ofrecía para llevarlos a la mesa y me observó con preocupación.

Lo dicho, era una vampira de lo más inútil.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada... –repuse. Ahora no, todavía no estaba preparada para explicárselo y ella no lo había preguntado— Y no, no pruebo la comida, sería absurdo porque me sabría a tierra. Pero tengo las recetas tan memorizadas por los años de práctica que en general Daniel no protesta mucho.

—Daniel. ¿Se llama así el niño?—asentí— Como... como... un momento...— me clavó la mirada y leyó mi expresión – ¡Daniel!

Asentí. Entonces se quedó definitivamente sin palabras. Abrió y cerró la boca de forma alternativa varias veces como si fuera a decir algo. Hasta que por fin las palabras salieron de su boca.

—Bella... si hasta ahora me estabas protegiendo de ti, y por eso te alejaste de mí... cómo —pensó varias veces lo que quería decir— ¿cómo es que aceptaste la responsabilidad de cuidar de un niño?

—Porque vi que no representaba un peligro para él, al igual que ahora estoy hablando contigo porque sé que no te voy a hacer daño. De lo contrario no te habría permitido que pasaras por esa puerta—aseguré.

—Entonces... ¿me habrías venido a buscar tarde o temprano si yo no lo hubiera hecho?—la alegría en su tono de voz me enterneció.

—Sí, ¡por supuesto! Ya pensaba hacerlo el día que hablamos, había tomado la decisión, pero entonces...— mi voz se apagó y parpadeé varias veces, alejando la molesta sensación de mis ojos. Inspiré con fuerza intentando alejar la sensación de intensa angustia cada vez que recordaba aquel momento. – Entonces todo se torció. Aquél fue el día que el coche de la madre de Daniel me dejó desangrándome sobre el asfalto—me froté la cara con ambas manos.

La cara de mi amiga se contrajo en un gesto de horror absoluto y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, ahogando un grito.

—Creía que... creía que lo tuyo había sido algo planeado—balbuceó cuando recuperó la palabra.

Negué con la cabeza y miré el cielo gris de Seattle, perdiéndome en mis recuerdos.

—No estás con él, ¿verdad?—susurró mi amiga, comprendiéndome a la perfección, como había sido entre nosotras desde el primer momento.

Cerré los párpados con fuerza, sintiendo la ruptura de la presa, por fin, después de tantas semanas. Las acometidas del dolor que había estado conteniendo invadían cada célula de mi cuerpo, dejando la devastación a su paso. Me abracé a mi misma doblada por el dolor físico que llegué a sentir hasta que percibí los brazos de mi amiga alrededor de mí. Mi cuerpo se sacudía con espasmos y de mi garganta salieron sollozos a borbotones.

—Dios... Bella, lo siento... –me abrazaba con fuerza, soportando mi pena mientras me acariciaba el cabello como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—Angela, me sentí tan espantosamente mal por lo que hizo... tan sola, engañada, asustada... y le dije cosas horribles—murmuré entrecortadamente.

Me di cuenta de cuánto la había echado de menos, de cuánto echaba de menos a mis padres. Y del enorme vacío que Edward había dejado en mi pecho. Se había terminado la negación, la barrera a la realidad. Mi mente había sostenido a mi cuerpo de esa forma, hasta que la realidad me había golpeado al reconocerla por fin.

Me llevé las manos a la cara notando humedad en esta, y ahogué un grito al mirar mis dedos. Había sangre en ellos, mi sangre. Estaba llorando sangre. Recordé que Edward me había explicado en una ocasión que los vampiros no lloraban, pero que algunos vampiros, como rara excepción y en ciertas situaciones emocionales, podían llegar a derramar lágrimas de sangre.

Definitivamente yo era una de esas rarezas.

Me aparté un poco y me tapé la cara, pues en aquel momento pensé que Angela se asustaría al verme así, o que le resultaría desagradable.

—Bella, por dios, ¿te has hecho daño?—gritó asustada al ver mis manos. Seguí tapándome la cara.

—No, no. Estoy llorando.

—¿Sangre?—jadeó.

—Sí—me levanté avergonzada, todavía con la cara tapada, y me dirigí al baño.

—¡Detente ya, Bella Swan! ¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa? ¡Estás llorando! ¡Qué importa que sea sangre o café con leche? ¿De qué te avergüenzas?—sonó su voz enfadada a mi espalda. Muy enfadada.

—Me da apuro... no quiero impresionarte—repuse sin virarme.

—Si he sobrevivido a todo lo que me has dicho hasta ahora, creo que no me impresionará esto—se acercó y se puso enfrente de mí.

Bajé mis manos y me la quedé mirando. De pie, con los brazos en jarras, me devolvió una expresión dolida.

—Oh... mírate, estás fatal—cabeceó con preocupación y me tendió un pañuelo de papel. Lo tomé y entonces, sin esperarlo, me abrazó.

—Voy a mancharte la ropa—protesté.

—Vete a la mierda—espetó.

—Gracias—suspiré, y me dejé llevar.

Estuvimos así durante unos minutos, las lágrimas continuaban derramándose por mi cara pero, a pesar de haber abierto las compuertas de la presa, me sentí mejor que en mucho tiempo.

.

.

—Pronto vendrán Alice y Daniel—miré el reloj del comedor.

Angela y yo estábamos medio tumbadas en el enorme sofá, una a cada lado con las piernas flexionadas. Como en los mejores y viejos tiempos. Ella sostenía un enorme recipiente de helado de chocolate en su regazo, y lo atacaba con voracidad. La diferencia, aparte de la obvia de mi aspecto y del suyo, era que esta vez yo me limitaba a observarla sin compartir el helado, sonriendo al ver la lujuria que demostraba con ese dulce.

—Cualquiera diría que no tienes sexo... la voracidad con la que atacas al pobre helado no dice mucho de tus niveles de endorfina—bromeé y pensé que me seguiría la corriente, pero para mi sorpresa ella hizo una mueca.

—Puff... no sé qué decirte. Jake está mucho fuera de casa por sus guardias, y cuando está...—bufó.—Yo me muero de ganas y él me trata como si fuera de cristal. A veces se deja llevar por la pasión y después parece arrepentido, como si me hubiera podido matar, o algo—me miró con la tristeza reflejada en sus oscuros ojos.—Bella, supongo que es normal, pero... sólo espero que pase pronto. Quizá cuando tenga el bebé...—su voz se apagó y se hundió en sus propios pensamientos.

Me dolía verla así, e imaginaba cómo se sentía. Conocía el grado de sobreprotección que podía ejercer Jake, vaya si lo conocía. Demasiado bien. Esperaba que sólo fuera una fase, que él superara su miedo a perderla y que volvieran a disfrutar juntos de forma despreocupada. Era triste ver dónde una pareja donde había amor incondicional podía correr el riesgo de romperse. Entonces pensé con amargura que eso me había pasado a mí misma. Angela había escuchado conmovida todo el relato de mi ruptura con Edward. Cuando terminé no dijo nada, ni yo le pregunté. Pero me hizo mucho bien verbalizar por fin mis sentimientos.

Era la primera vez que meditaba sobre el tema y por un instante sentí deseos de hablar con él. De pedirle disculpas por las palabras horribles que salieron de mi boca, pero decirle también que no podía olvidar lo que me había hecho. ¿Valía la pena hablar con él para decirle eso? ¿No sufriríamos ambos más?

Ang emitió un sonoro suspiro, clavando la cuchara por última vez en el helado de chocolate de tres sabores.

—Tendré que irme, Bells, pero me gustaría volver mañana, o cuando a ti te fuera bien. Creo que aún hay mucho de que hablar— dijo, estudiando mi reacción a su propuesta.

—Claro, cielo. Esta casa tiene las puertas abiertas para ti, siempre y a cualquier hora—sonreí a medias y de pronto pensé en algo que debería haber pensado antes.—Pero no se lo digas a Jake.—Ella puso cara de haber visto un marciano.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué no le diga a mi novio que vuelvo a ver a mi mejor amiga?—frunció el ceño y yo exhalé.

—Es lo mejor.

—¿Mentir es lo mejor?—me contempló con incredulidad durante unos segundos y de pronto pareció encajar las piezas del puzzle y su mente se iluminó.—Jacob sabe algo, ¿no es cierto? ¡Mierda!—se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano—¡Por eso no soporta a Edward! –gritó.

Se levantó de forma brusca y comenzó a caminar por el comedor, retorciéndose las manos, recordando, atando por fin todos los cabos sueltos. Se paró al otro extremo de la habitación y me miró con tristeza.

—Dime que Jacob no tuvo nada que ver con que te alejaras de mí—pidió con voz quebrada.

Le devolví la misma mirada, sosteniéndosela, y apreté los labios durante unos segundos. Ella esperaba mi respuesta. Pero yo no le quería dar mi versión, ahora; quizá si hablaba antes con él no montaría en cólera. Quería que él, el padre de la criatura que llevaba en el vientre, tuviera una oportunidad de explicarse.

—Habla con Jacob, Ang. Él te explicará. Y si quieres volver a verme, yo estaré aquí. Pero por favor, sólo te pido una cosa: no creas que ni yo ni ninguno de los Cullen sería capaz de hacer daño a nadie... por favor.

Me contempló durante unos instantes, su expresión insondable, y entonces fue a tomar su bolso. Se acercó a mí y me besó en la mejilla.

—Hasta luego. Te prometo que volveré.

Asentí en silencio. Si no había cambiado, si seguía siendo la amiga que recordaba, y eso parecía, sabía que lo haría.

 


	53. Chapter 53

**Capítulo 53**

**Angela POV**

El aire fresco de las últimas horas de la tarde me hizo mucho bien. Aquel molesto olor dulzón que había en casa de Bella... casi había terminado acostumbrándome a él, pero ahora al salir al aire libre lo agradecía muchísimo. Mi mente se sintió más despejada y mi cuerpo más fuerte.

En mi cabeza rondaban las palabras que había pronunciado mi amiga justo antes de despedirnos.

_No creas que ni yo ni ninguno de los Cullen sería capaz de hacer daño a nadie... por favor._

¿Temía mi amiga que Jacob me hiciera cambiar de idea respecto a ella? De algo estaba segura: Jake sabía lo de los Cullen ¿o eran paranoias mías? Agité la cabeza, sacudiéndome esos pensamientos. Iba a volverme loca.

Me había sentido un poco culpable investigando el paradero de mi amiga sin decirle nada a Jacob, pero dada la mal disimulada satisfacción que tuvo cuando Bella desapareció de mi vida pensé que era mejor no decirle nada hasta no no encontrarla. Al fin y al cabo, no hacía nada malo.

No podía ir a casa todavía. Negándome en un primer momento a darle vueltas a lo que había estado escuchando las últimas horas tomé el primer autobús que pasó cerca de mí y montada en él di vueltas por la ciudad sin saber a dónde iba. Me negué a pensar hasta que por fin las ideas bulleron tanto en mi cabeza que me dio la sensación de tener una olla a presión a punto de explotar. Necesitaba poner orden en mi mente, o por lo menos intentarlo. Por fin divisé uno de los enormes parques públicos que tenía la ciudad y le di al botón de parada.

A aquellas horas y sin inmediata amenaza de lluvia el parque estaba atestado de gente: niños jugando, corredores de jogging, parejas paseando de la mano... caminé y caminé hasta que me sentí cansada. Entonces me senté en el primer banco que encontré vacío y, por fin, me dejé llevar por mis pensamientos.

 _No puede ser. Jacob no tuvo nada que ver con que Bella se marchara._ Fue lo primero que me dije. Porque en este momento era lo que más ansiaba creer.

Las confesiones de mi amiga vistas desde este nuevo ambiente parecían un mal sueño producido por un empacho de dulces, pero había sido real. Bajando en el ascensor de su casa había advertido unas pequeñas gotas de sangre en mi hombro izquierdo, prueba de que no había alucinado.

¿Era posible eso? ¿Qué explicación científica había? ¿Las leyendas podían llegar a ser reales? ¿Cuánto de lo que creemos fantasías y cuentos para asustar niños tiene una base real? No tenía explicación para todo eso, pero... no me importaba. Era mi amiga, con otro aspecto, su cuerpo funcionaba de forma distinta, pero era ella. Lo sabía, estaba convencida en cuerpo y alma. Seguía siendo la Bella se siempre. Si me hubiera querido hacer daño lo podría haber hecho fácilmente.

_¿Y si ella está equivocada y no tiene tanto autocontrol?_

Eso preguntaba mi parte más racional y suspicaz. Más bien me lo gritaba. Bueno, también podía haber sido una psicópata y haberme hecho pedacitos la primera noche que pasamos juntas en mi casa. Entonces confié en ella. Por qué no iba a hacerlo ahora... ¿Porque seguía una dieta distinta la mía?

_Porque bebe sangre, tonta. Porque te puede dejar seca en un instante y ni te darías cuenta. Porque llevas a una vida dentro y debes cuidarla._

Vale, mi parte racional, que curiosamente tenía una voz parecida al la de mi novio, me lo estaba poniendo difícil. Pero yo no había sido una persona que se dejara llevar por lo racional. Confiaba en mi instinto, antes que nada. Y este me avisó de que Bella Swan iba a ser una buena amiga en cuanto la conocí. Y ahora me decía que podía confiar en ella. Igual que sabía que podía confiar en Edward a pesar de las palabras que Jacob tenía siempre en contra de él. Había visto lo que hacía, cómo trabajaba... ¿por qué me iba a dejar llevar por un prejuicio? Si a él lo había considerado casi un amigo, dentro de lo cerrado que era (y ahora comprendía por qué)... ¿por qué a ella, que siempre había sido amiga mía, iba ahora a rechazarla?

Entonces me estremecí de dolor recordando lo hundida que estaba Bella por dentro y todo su esfuerzo por no aparentarlo. La había dejado desahogarse sin decir nada porque no era el momento, pero de una cosa estaba segura: iba a conseguir que esa cabezota de mi amiga hablara con el hombre a quien amaba más que a nada ni nadie en el mundo. Jamás había conocido una pareja que estuviera tan destinada a pertenecerse mutuamente como ellos dos. Quizá podría intentar localizar a Edward... no, eso no sería buena idea. No lo haría a espaldas de ella.

Bella me había explicado todo lo que había pasado alrededor de su cambio. Edward había sido egoísta, cierto, pero actuó movido por el pánico a perder al ser amado. Mi amiga se había dejado llevar por la ira, y ahora se arrepentía de haber hablado así a su sobreprotector enamorado, aunque seguía desengañada con su comportamiento. Suspiré. Por desgracia Edward y Jacob tenían más cosas en común de lo que querrían admitir jamás. Prefería no pensar en qué habría hecho Jake de estar nosotros dos en el lugar de Bells y Edward. Prefería no pensarlo, porque imaginaba la respuesta.

 _Pero Jacob no tuvo nada que ver en que Bella se marchara,_ me repetí.

Pensar en Jake me hizo mirar el reloj y luego al cada vez más oscuro cielo de Seattle. Era tarde... Dentro de poco mi novio terminaría su turno en Urgencias del Northwest y se dirigiría a casa. Miré de nuevo a mi alrededor, a toda esa gente que vivía ignorante de la realidad paralela... vampiros... ¿quién lo habría pensado? Sacudí la cabeza con gesto incrédulo y tuve que volver a mirar mi hombro manchado para cerciorarme de que no había sido un sueño.

Pero aún había muchas cosas que Bella no me había contado, y una buena parte de ellas tenían que ver con mi novio. Mi corazón se encogió, intuyendo que lo que iba a escuchar no me iba a ser agradable. Pero iba a saber la verdad con todas sus consecuencias, me dije con determinación.

Me levanté y desanduve mis pasos, volviendo hacia la parada del autobús.

.

Escuché las llaves de la puerta cuando estaba sacando las hamburguesas de la plancha. Las coloqué en un plato y las acompañé con ensalada, sin parar de darle vueltas a cómo iba a iniciar la conversación con Jake.

—Buenas tardes, mi preciosa niña—los cálidos brazos de Jake enlazaron mi cintura desde atrás y depositó un beso en la curva de mi cuello.

De inmediato se apartó hacia atrás, jadeando.

Me giré y lo miré de frente. Apoyado contra la pared opuesta, estaba aterrorizado, y abría la boca como queriendo pronunciar unas palabras que no salían de su garganta.

Inspiré y espiré con profundidad y lentitud. Tenía que mantener la calma.

 _Jacob no tuvo nada que ver,_ me repetí por enésima vez, como si así consiguiera que se hiciera real.

—¿Sucede algo, cariño? ¿Te encuentras bien?— con los párpados entrecerrados observé cada uno de sus gestos, de sus movimientos. _Él lo sabía_ , pero... ¿cómo?

Pasaron minutos enteros hasta que Jacob pudo recuperar la suficiente compostura como para poder hablar. Me sentí inquieta mientras esperaba, pero no quería forzar la situación. Era evidente que me había estado mintiendo, y sólo deseaba que tuviera una buena razón, una muy convincente, para ello. Esperé, apoyada contra la encimera, repitiéndome mi particular mantra, sin embargo cada vez más descreída.

Él me miraba intensamente a los ojos, sondeándome. Por fin habló.

—¿A quién has visto?— murmuró tan bajo que casi era inaudible.

Vaya, directo al grano, así era mi Jake. Yo no iba a ser menos. No éramos de andar con rodeos, ni él ni yo. O sí...

—¿Por qué crees que he visto a _alguien_? Y dime la verdad —le miré fijamente.

Frunció el ceño. Me observó como si mi pregunta tuviera alguna intención oculta, hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de que quería saberlo de veras. Exhaló y dejó caer los hombros con gesto de derrota.

—Por tu olor. Hueles a _ellos_. ¿A quién has visto?—repitió, inquieto.

El olor.

De pronto un relámpago iluminó mi mente. El _olor_.

—¿Tú... los... los hueles? ¿Huelen distintos sólo para ti? —pregunté sin dar nombre aún a los seres de quien hablábamos.

—Para mí, y para cualquiera que lleve genes quileute —preguntó, alerta. _Cualquiera que lleve genes quileute... y que lleve un hijo quileute dentro de sí_.— Dime... ¿te han hecho daño?— me preguntó con preocupación, acercándose a mí, mirándome de arriba abajo, y poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.

Ese comentario me enfureció. Le aparté bruscamente y me alejé de él.

—¡No me cambies de tema, Jacob Black! ¿ _Quiénes_ me tienen que hacer daño? –salí de la cocina como una exhalación. Comenzaba a sentirme demasiado ofuscada, y tenía que poner distancia con él.

—¿Quieres que les ponga nombre? ¿Lo quieres? Está bien –se acercó a mí lentamente, como si yo fuera un animal peligroso— Vampiros... Monstruos... Chupasangres... ¿Alguno más? —recitó las palabras con lentitud, mirándome de hito en hito.

—No son monstruos para mí. No _ellos_ —agité la cabeza.

—¿A—quién—has—visto?—Jake me clavó los ojos, entre desesperado y furioso.

—He visto a Bella— repuse, aguantándole la mirada.

Se tensó y exhaló con fuerza, aumentando —aunque eso habría parecido imposible— su expresión de horror.

—¿Se ha acercado a ti? ¿Es su olor el que tienes encima? —siseó, los ojos saliéndose de las órbitas.

—Supongo que sí —lo miré desafiante.

—Es... ¿es una de _ellos_? ¿Y se ha atrevido a acercarse a ti? —la mueca de pánico deformó su cara.

— _Yo_ me he acercado a ella—me miró sin comprender.—He estado investigando, y la he encontrado en el piso de Edward Cullen.

—¿Qué? ¿Has estado haciendo eso a... mis espaldas?—rugió dolido.

—¿A tus espaldas? ¡Dime que has hecho tú a mis espaldas!—grité más que él.

Jamás nos habíamos hablado así, y ambos nos miramos durante unos instantes, el tiempo congelado a nuestro alrededor, conscientes de que este momento era un antes y un después de nuestra relación. Sentí movimiento en mi vientre y me lo acaricié con suavidad, inspirando y espirando profundamente, intentando calmarme, mientras aguardaba su respuesta.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—inquirió con expresión súbitamente cautelosa.

—La pregunta es ¿tuviste algo que ver con que Bella desapareciera de un día para otro?—suavicé la voz lo más que pude, pero sentía la tensión en cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba.

Su cara cambió de la cautela a la duda y por fin sus atractivos rasgos se endurecieron, hasta adoptar una expresión fría que jamás le había visto.

—Sí—murmuró.

Parpadeé varias veces intentando procesar sin éxito el significado de esas dos letras. Jake me contemplaba, su cara un océano de diferentes expresiones hasta que volvió a aparecer el hombre a quien amaba, dulce, preocupado.

—Son vampiros, Angela. ¿No te das cuenta? ¿Crees que la sangre de animal les sacia como la humana? Viven contra corriente, contra sus propios instintos, y eso, por más bondad que derrochen, por más entregados a servir a la humanidad que sean... eso tiene que salir a flote alguna vez en su larga vida.¿Y si eso sucede cuando están contigo, o con un ser querido? Piénsalo bien. Ella le dejó beber de sí misma, amor— abrí los ojos como platos y jadeé al escuchar eso, mientras en la cara de Jacob el asco deformó su semblante— sí, tu amiga dejó que su novio le clavara los colmillos ¿y si, como un ex alcohólico, él hubiera decidido a partir de ahí que ya bastaba de hacer dieta?

—No, no, ¡no!—negué varias veces con la cabeza— Edward no haría eso... ni Bella. ¡NO! —una punzada de dolor me atravesó al darme cuenta de que él estaba consiguiendo sembrar la duda en mi pecho, y reaccioné con rabia.— ¿Cómo te atreviste a alejar a mi amiga de mí, y en un momento en que la necesitaba de veras? ¿Cómo pudiste manipular la situación sin contar conmigo, sin explicarme nada?

—Lo siento, pero temí que no reaccionaras bien.

—¿Reaccionar _bien_ habría sido obedecerte, sin cuestionar nada?—mordí con saña.—Tú te basas en un prejuicio para comportarte así, Jake. ¿Por qué he de darte la razón?

—¡Porque si la tengo y no me haces caso, tú y mi hijo acabaríais muertos!—devolvió el golpe— ¡No es un juego, Angela!

—No tenías derecho, Jake—negué con la cabeza.

—¿Ves por qué lo hice?—se acercó a mí mirándome con intensidad— No lo comprendes, no te haces a la idea de lo peligrosos que son. Tu amistad por Bella te ciega y sin darte cuenta te meterás en la boca del lobo. No vuelvas a verla, Ang— pronunció con suavidad pero en un tono que no admitía discusión. Y eso fue lo peor que podía haber hecho. No sólo me había engañado sino que prácticamente me estaba _ordenando_ que no viera más a mi mejor amiga.

Jamás me habría imaginado que Jake se comportara así. Me decepcionó, y eso fue peor que la ira. Me volteé y me marché hacia nuestra habitación, abriendo el armario y sacando la bolsa de viaje.

—No serás capaz— su tono de incredulidad me sonó lejano, aunque sabía que estaba justo detrás de mí.

Ignorándole, metí toda la ropa que pude en la bolsa, calzado, y me dirigí hacia el baño para recoger el neceser.

—Angela... ¿dónde vas a ir? Por favor, hablemos — mi corazón se hundió al escuchar esas palabras, ese tono de voz... las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mi cara, amargas y al mismo tiempo liberadoras.

No podía quedarme con él. No ahora, después de lo que había hecho. Sabía que había sido por un buen fin, pero no me gustaban los medios que había usado, ni su actitud. No había confiado en mí, no me había tratado como a una adulta responsable sino como a una criatura a la que se le tapan los ojos ante una escena de miedo de una película para que luego no tenga pesadillas. Y ahora estaba dándome órdenes.

Me sequé los ojos con el dorso de la mano, mientras metía todo lo necesario en mi neceser. Me dirigí de nuevo a la habitación seguida por Jake, quien parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas que decir.

—¿No quieres hablar?—musitó por fin.

—¿ _Ahora_ quieres hablar?—cerré la maleta, sintiendo mi corazón encogiéndose.—Es demasiado tarde.

Tomé una chaqueta y me dirigí hacia la puerta de casa.

—¡Angela! ¿Dónde vas a ir?—repitió.—Tengo derecho a saberlo, llevas una criatura mía dentro de ti.

Exhalé y me viré, con una mano en el pomo de la puerta y la otra en la maleta.

—A casa de Bella.

—¡No!—rugió, asustándome.—¡Estás loca!¡No puedes hacer eso! Por dios, Angela, es una neófita, no es como los Cullen, ¡los vampiros nuevos carecen de autocontrol!— gritó.

Me aferró el brazo con fuerza, mientras sujetaba la maleta. Entonces lo miré con algo que jamás había experimentado con él. Miedo. Y él lo leyó en mis ojos, porque retiró su mano como si mi piel, o mis ojos, hubieran descargado una corriente eléctrica.

Su expresión cambió y parecía de pronto tan hundido... derrotado.

—Si Bella no tuviera autocontrol, esta conversación de ahora no habría sido posible —repuse en tono monocorde.

—No, por favor —su voz suplicante me debilitó, pero su mano continuaba apoyada en la puerta, impidiendo que la abriera.—Por favor, Angela. No puedo perderte. No puedo perderos— me abrazó con fuerza.

Mi cuerpo quedó laxo, mis brazos no se alzaron para corresponder a su gesto. Estaba tan decepcionada, dolida, furiosa, que sólo quería alejarme de él. Necesitaba el apoyo de Bella. Y demostrarle a él que sus prejuicios eran eso, y no verdades. Cuando me soltó volví a coger la bolsa de viaje y aferré el pomo de la puerta. Su mano se movió rápida para sujetar mi muñeca.

—Jacob Black, si quieres volver a verme quita esa mano de ahí—dije en un susurro, porque apenas tenía voz.

Esta vez separó su mano de la mía, lentamente.

Abrí la puerta y me deslicé hacia el rellano, sin poder mirar atrás.

—Te llamaré, Jacob.

**BPOV**

—Vamos, Daniel... la verdura también es comida —indiqué al pequeño con voz paciente.— Hay que comer de todo si quieres crecer.

—No me gusta—hizo un puchero.

¿Serían imaginaciones mías o cada vez le salían mejor? ¿Estaría tomando lecciones de su tía Alice? Miré a esta, sentada en el sofá ojeando una revista de moda, y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—En serio, Bella. Tendrás que cambiar de argumentos, ¿no ves que esos no funcionan?

Abrí la boca para contestarle a la experta en niños cuando mi móvil sonó y me asusté sin saber por qué. Quizá era porque estaba acostumbrada a que prácticamente sólo me llamaran mis padres y esta hora no era la habitual.

—Cómetela—le dije a Daniel con una última mirada seria antes de ir a coger el móvil.

¿Una llamada de Angela? Le di a la tecla de contestar sintiéndome más angustiada. Eran cerca de las diez de la noche, Alice y Daniel habían llegado muy tarde de su jornada turística— Ang, ¿estás bien?

—¿Puedo ir a tu casa a pasar la noche?—su voz sonó llorosa y se oía el ruido del tráfico.

—¡Claro!—no necesité pensar— ¿Dónde estás? Voy a buscarte.

—No, no... ¡taxi! Ya he parado a uno, voy para allá.

 _Oh, dios_. ¿Qué habría pasado?

—¿Problemas?—Alice me miraba con interés.

—Supongo... ¿recuerdas lo que te he explicado antes de mi amiga?—ella asintió— eeh... ¿te molesta que tengamos una huésped?

—No... –sonrió y se levantó del sofá, sentándose al lado de Daniel.—Y creo que a ti te irá bien.

—Eres un cielo—repuse con alivio.

—Lo sé—compuso su cara de duendecillo petulante.

.

Al abrir la puerta mi amiga se echó en mis brazos con la fuerza de una manada de búfalos. Olí la sal de sus lágrimas.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—inquirí, imaginando la respuesta.

—He tenido una pelea con Jake. No podía quedarme en casa con él— hipó.

—Pero... ¿le has dejado?—musité, cerrando la puerta del piso sin soltarla.

Me dolía pensar eso. Con excepción de sus prejuicios en el tema de los vampiros y su tendencia a la sobreprotección, Jacob era la pareja ideal de Angela. De eso estaba segura. Y ella llevaba un hijo de ambos en su vientre.

—No... no. Aunque no sé si él me dejará, te aseguro que no le ha hecho nada feliz que viniera aquí—repuso, y yo exhalé con fuerza.

—¿Se lo has dicho?

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y sin mirar siquiera quien era colgó y lo desconectó.

—¡Ya basta!—no supe si me lo decía a mí o al teléfono— ¡Claro que se lo he dicho! Ya está bien de secretos, ¿no crees?—rezongó indignada.

—Y él sabe...—no pude terminar.

—Lo sabe, Bella. Pero no porque le dijera nada... él me olió—exhalé y mis hombros se hundieron mientras procesaba la información.

—Sí... pero ahora debe estar...ni me lo imagino cómo debe estar—cabeceé.

Me separé un poco de ella y la miré a la cara. Sus párpados estaban hinchados, la cara descompuesta, y había un velo de amargura que empañaba el brillo de sus ojos negros.

—Bella... he sido incapaz de quedarme más tiempo con él. Podría haberle dicho cosas de las que me habría arrepentido, y además, quiero demostrarle que lo suyo son prejuicios. Lo que me gustaría saber es cómo te convenció para que te alejaras.

Exhalé con fuerza. Al parecer, Jake no había tenido tiempo de explicarle toda la verdad a su novia: las leyendas quileute, los hombres lobo, su reacción cuando olió que Edward había bebido sangre humana... el vínculo de sangre. _Maldito seas Jacob Black si te crees que te voy a ahorrar trabajo._ Sí, eso debía explicárselo él, cuando las cosas se calmaran un poco entre ellos.

—Ven, vamos a sentarnos en el sofá. Alice está arriba acostando a Daniel. Mañana te lo presentaré.

De pronto su cara se torció en una expresión de pena.

—Creo que me he precipitado viniendo aquí. No tengo derecho a molestarte. Ya tienes bastante con el niño, y no quiero que los Cullen se molesten conmigo.

—¿El embarazo te ha secado todas las neuronas?—Alcé una ceja mientras ella sonreía débilmente.—Vamos, al sofá—la tomé de la mano y se dejó hacer.— ¿Has cenado?

—No...

—Ha sobrado bastante pasta de la cena de Daniel: macarrones con verduras, aunque él preferiría macarrones a secas.

—Eso será perfecto—se levantó para seguirme a la cocina.

—Quédate en el sofá, Ang.

—¿Y si viene Alice?—pareció muy tímida de repente— Me quedaré sola con ella y... los Cullen me dan mucho respeto.

—¿Miedo no?—quise asegurarme.

—No, miedo no. Sólo me imponen. Siempre ha sido así, menos con... bueno, con Edward. Bueno, no te negaré que ahora que sé la verdad, me imponen más —sonrió avergonzada.

—Ya. No serías humana si no fuera así. Pues ven.

Alice apareció en la puerta de la cocina mientras yo sacaba el contenido del microondas para servirle un plato a mi amiga.

—¡Hola! ¿Angela, verdad? Soy Alice, creo que ya nos hemos visto alguna vez por el hospital de Forks —sonrió de forma encantadora.

—Sí, en Urgencias — mi amiga asintió tímidamente y se levantó para saludarla.

Vi que Alice dudaba si plantarle dos besos como hacía conmigo, pero debió decidir que igual asustaría a mi amiga y se contuvo, dándole en cambio la mano.

—Siento molestaros, Alice. Sólo me quedaré esta noche y mañana ya veré lo que hago.

Alice se me quedó mirando confusa, y yo meneé la cabeza.

—No la escuches. Cerca del tercer trimestre las neuronas funcionan peor —repuse con una expresión muy seria. Mi amiga humana puso los ojos en blanco.—En serio, Ang. Ya hemos hablado antes de que vinieras. Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras. –Cogí el plato, cubiertos y me los llevé hacia el comedor.—El único problema que veo es Jake— sentencié, dejando todo sobre la mesa.

Me preocupé. Jake había sido capaz de amenazarme con romper el viejo tratado de los indios con los vampiros sólo por un temor. ¿De qué no sería capaz ahora que sabía que yo era vampira neófita y Angela estaba conmigo? Y eso sin saber que Jasper y Alice estaban conmigo. Dios, dios, no podía guardarlo para mí misma. Esto podría ser un problema. De ninguna forma estaba dispuesta a dejar a mi amiga en la estacada, pero también tenía que pensar en los Cullen, y en Daniel. Era hora de hablarlo todo.

—Bueno, creo que os dejaré solas—dijo Alice con su musical voz.

—Alice—torcí el gesto.—Antes quería contarle algo a Ang y quisiera que tú también escucharas.

.

Cuando hube terminado no habría sabido decir quién estaba más en shock de las dos, si Ang o Alice. Realmente el "alien" que llevaba mi amiga dentro, como ella llamaba al desfibrilador, era de buena calidad, porque hoy estaba soportando pruebas muy duras. El ritmo cardiaco de mi amiga se había alterado mucho y muchas veces durante mi explicación.

Aunque el shock era por motivos distintos... A Alice lo que le resultaba difícil de tragar era que Jacob hubiera osado pensar en romper el tratado. Para los Cullen y los indios era algo casi sagrado.

—A ver si lo he entendido—la habitualmente serena voz de Ang era temblorosa por la ira y la confusión —Jacob te amenazó con romper de forma unilateral un tratado que su pueblo tiene firmado con unos...vampiros que no se alimentan de seres humanos.

—Vegetarianos es más corto—la interrumpí y me miró con furia.— Perdón—musité contrita.

—Está bien, con unos vampiros vegetarianos. Y te amenazó porque creía que si estabas conmigo me ponías en peligro por varias razones... –fue alzando sucesivamente los dedos según iba sumando— una, porque Ed había bebido de ti y pensaba que podía darle por saltarse la dieta conmigo. Otra, porque pensaba que Ed podía convertirte en cualquier momento ya que compartís un supuesto vínculo de sangre y eso me haría peligrar. Y la última—su voz se volvió más aguda— ¿porque temía convertirse en un hombre lobo?

—Y también temía por si tu embarazo se veía afectado...—le recordé.—Al fin y al cabo está claro que tu bebé lleva los genes de su padre, ya ves lo que te molesta nuestro olor, y hasta ahora eso no había pasado.

Angela estaba haciendo un titánico esfuerzo por mantener la calma; respiró profunda y lentamente varias veces, permaneciendo en silencio durante un largo, largo rato.

—Bueno, creo que ahora sólo falta que aparezca Darth Vader y me diga que él es mi padre—dijo muy seria.

La miré, preocupada por su salud mental, pero vi que estaba usando el humor para disminuir un poco la tensión que sentía. Sonrió con tristeza.

—Pero eso sólo pasa cuando hay cerca vampiros que beben sangre humana—quiso asegurarse.

—Exacto.

—¿Y entonces se puede saber por qué mierda Jake hizo lo que hizo? ¡No lo comprendo!—se levantó y echó a andar por la habitación.

 _Yo tampoco,_ pensé, pero decidí echarle un cable al padre del hijo de mi amiga.

—Ang, él creía que te protegía.

—¡A la mierda los machos sobreprotectores!

La miré asombrada. Tenía carácter pero jamás la había visto así.

—¿Tú no dices nada, Ali?—inquirí, y esta se encogió de hombros.

—Qué queréis que diga...—centró sus ojos miel en mí— Bella, creo que hiciste mal en callarte todo eso del chantaje y no explicarlo, ya no a Edward, sino a nadie de la familia... no te concernía sólo a ti.

Bajé los ojos y me mordí el labio, avergonzada.

—Creía que... me daba miedo que Jake cumpliera su amenaza.

—Y querías salvar al mundo tú sola—dijo Angela con suavidad— Y luego hablas de sobreprotección.

—¡Lo siento! Pero te repito que iba a contártelo todo cuando...—mi voz se apagó.

—No te preocupes, sé que lo hiciste pensando que era lo mejor. Lo que me enfurece de veras es la actitud de Jacob—frunció el ceño al pronunciar el nombre. Mejor ira que tristeza, pensé.

—Parece que Jake ya está empezando a recibir su castigo. Pero tenemos que asegurarnos de que no diga nada, y creo que Carlisle debería saber esto. Puede ponerse en contacto con los jefes quileute, creo que también deberían ser informados.

—¿Me creerán?—dije—Es su palabra contra la mía.—Angela me miró asombrada.

—Él no negará nada. No si es el Jacob que yo amo. No si quiere que sigamos juntos

—Escucha, Angela, intenta estar al margen. En esta casa ya tenemos cubierto el cupo de corazones rotos...—comenzó Alice, y ambas la miramos con furia— Vale, vale— levantó las manos en señal de rendición— me retiro y seguís discutiendo vosotras.

—Creo que ya hay bastante por hoy... –. Bufé.

 


	54. Chapter 54

**Capítulo 54**

**BPOV**

Me alegraba de tener a mi amiga conmigo de nuevo, y Jake me caía peor que mal después de lo que había hecho, pero no podía evitar tener remordimientos de conciencia. Ella estaba embarazada, no era el mejor momento para pelearse con el padre de tu futuro hijo.

—Estoy bien—agitó la cabeza y respiró con fuerza.—Todo se arreglará.

—De momento te quedarás aquí, aunque he de advertirte que puede que tu novio acampe en el rellano para asegurarse de que estás bien.

—Ahora le llamaré, para que lo sepa, y le voy a decir cómo están las cosas. Si no lo acepta... no lo querré a mi lado.

—Angela, no...

—¿No?—levantó un dedo acusador y frunció el ceño —No me des lecciones de pareja, Bella Swan. Ni siquiera has tenido el valor de hablar con Edward sobre lo que pasó.

Sellé los labios con silenciosa determinación. No estaba dispuesta a hablar del tema con mi amiga. Como si no tuviera suficiente con Alice.

—Escucha, me quedaré aquí unos días, de acuerdo... Pero si me pides que arregle las cosas con él debes ser justa y por lo menos darle una oportunidad a Edward para explicarse.

—Ang... mírame... –me señalé de arriba abajo con un movimiento de las manos— yo no le pedí ser esto. Peor aún, se lo negué. Y lo hizo.

—Bells, estabas muy grave por lo que me explicas. Siempre he trabajado en Urgencias, y lo sé. Edward siempre ha sido muy protector contigo. No quiero imaginar lo horrible que tiene que ser ver al ser que más amas en el suelo, desangrándose... ¿Qué crees que habría sentido si hubiera decidido lo contrario y hubieras muerto? – Engoló la voz haciéndola más grave — "Venga, vamos a esperar a la ambulancia y luego estoy seguro de que los competentes chicos de la UCI sacarán a Bella de este apuro." ¡Por dios! ¡Cometió un error, un error porque te amaba!

—¿Un error porque me amaba, porque estaba preocupado por mí? ¿O un error egoísta, porque no quería estar solo?

—¿Hay tanta diferencia? No quería estar solo porque te amaba. Quería estar contigo —negó ella, mirándome fijamente.— Puedes decir muchas cosas de Edward, pero no que sea egoísta. Y lo sabes.

Miré al suelo, notando intentando controlar el escozor en mis ojos, mi respiración agitada y difícil, el puño de acero que comprimía sin piedad mi corazón. De nuevo necesitaba el aire fresco. Aunque no lo respirara, me hacía sentir mejor.

—Prométeme que hablarás con él – escuché la voz de mi amiga mientras me dirigía hacia el balcón del comedor.

Lo sopesé durante unos minutos. Ang se situó a mi lado, mirando las hermosas vistas de la ciudad. Esperando.

¿Podría hablar con él? Por una parte tenía pánico a que mi cuerpo traidor cayera bajo su influjo, y de que la conversación terminara en sus brazos antes de haber empezado. Pero no, eso no pasaría... la ira que irrumpía que en mi interior cada vez que recordaba sus palabras me lo impediría. Seguía sin comprender que hubiera hecho aquello. Era algo irreversible, ¡por dios! ¿Cómo se había atrevido? Por otro lado, le había dicho cosas horribles, como que le había venido muy bien ese momento para hacer lo que hizo. Seguía desengañada por lo que hizo, pero no se merecía aquellas crueles palabras.

—Te lo prometo—repuse.

—Antes de que yo dé a luz.

—No lo sé—miré el perfil de mi amiga. Estaba seria. Entonces se giró y me encaró.

—Bueno, algo es algo. Lo has prometido—sonrió con tristeza.— Venga, dime dónde puedo acampar, estoy reventada.

—De acuerdo... te acompañaré a tu habitación. Luego te subo una tila, ¿de acuerdo? Pero antes...Ang... ¿no le vas a llamar? Querrá saber si estás bien.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

—No me puedo creer que después de lo que te hizo seas tan comprensiva con él.

—Supongo que ahora relativizo las cosas... no sé, lo he pasado mal por esto y ahora todo ha pasado. Entiendo que para ti es diferente, te acabas de enterar, pero...—miré a su barriga.

—Está bien, le llamaré y le diré que estoy viva, y que voy a estar aquí contigo, hasta que no tenga claro que quiero volver con él —la miré con consternación, sintiéndome culpable.—¡No me mires así! Todo esto se lo ha buscado él solito, ¡yo ya soy mayor para tomar mis decisiones con la máxima información posible y quiero que le quede bien claro!

—Eh, eh—levanté las manos en señal de paz.— No te voy a dar lecciones de relaciones humanas... bueno, de eso menos que nada—me dio la risa tonta, y a ella también. Se quedó pensativa y abrió la boca como para decir algo pero la cerró de inmediato.— Ang, dispara. Venga.

—Bella... es... ¿es... cierto que Edward te mordió?—me miró con tanta timidez como curiosidad.

Sabía que era imposible, que sólo era un recuerdo de mi cuerpo, pero tuve la clara sensación de estar enrojeciendo. Me mordí el labio dudando, y al final decidí sincerarme. No había nada que esconder, ya no.

—Sí... ¿te acuerdas del apósito del cuello? ¿Aquél que llevé durante unos días, mientras Edward estaba en el congreso?

Su mandíbula se abrió de una forma que pensé que se le saldría de sitio la articulación, los ojos parecían a punto de salírsele de las órbitas y por un momento pareció a punto de atragantarse con el propio aire. Me preocupé pero reaccionó enseguida.

—¡Joder, joder y joder, estuve a punto de quitarte el apósito para gastarte una broma!

Me dio un ataque de risa tan fuerte que me tuve que tapar la boca, y ella me siguió.

—Imagínate que lo llegas a hacer —dije entre carcajadas—¡qué cara habrías puesto!

Tras calmarnos un poco y enjuagarse ella las lágrimas adoptó una expresión traviesa y curiosa que yo ya conocía, así que no me sorprendió lo que preguntó a continuación.

—¿Y cómo te sentías... cuando lo hacía?

¿Cómo me sentía? Cerré los párpados y rememoré lo que me provocaba estar con Edward, tan cerca, tan unidos... Suspiré, perdida en mis recuerdos.

—Está claro, te llevaba hasta el infinito y más allá.

Nuestras risas no despertaron a Daniel, pero creo que faltó poco.

.

Acompañé a Ang a su habitación y le mostré dónde estaba todo. Antes de darle las buenas noches me había advertido que quería estar sola y la respeté, pero fue muy duro escucharla sollozar hasta que se durmió. Por lo menos no había vuelto a despertarse desde que había cogido el sueño, un sueño profundo, porque apenas se movió el resto de la noche. El sueño podía ser un buen refugio cuando podías permitírtelo.

Alice y yo hablamos con Esme y luego con Carlisle, quien estaba de guardia, informándole de los últimos acontecimientos. Decidieron organizar una reunión urgente con los indios para el siguiente fin de semana.

Más tarde Alice y yo tuvimos una conversación durante la noche sobre la situación actual y nuestros planes, y habíamos decidido cambiarlos. Ella se llevó a Daniel a comprarle ropa, como si no tuviera ya bastante, con la excusa de que así mi amiga y yo hablaríamos con más calma. Me llamó por teléfono poco después de salir de casa.

_—Bella, Jake está parado enfrente de nuestra casa. Tiene cara de estar desquiciado. Ni siquiera se ha escondido cuando he pasado cerca de él. Abre el escudo...maldita sea, debería haberlo hecho antes: voy a ver qué pasa._

Accedí y escuché una exclamación de alegría.

—¿Qué sucede, Alice? ¿Qué ves? ¿Se va a solucionar lo suyo pronto?

—No lo tengo nada claro, Bells. Ella está muy firme en sus opiniones, y él no cede. Pero no hay lucha próxima. Puedo irme tranquila.

—¿Entonces por qué das esos grititos de alegría? Me habías dado esperanzas—refunfuñé.

—Bueno, es que me esperaba algo peor—dijo.—Dile que le llame y hable con él. ¿Lo harás?

—Por supuesto, pensaba hacerlo—comenté, extrañada por su respuesta.

.

La dejé dormir todo lo que quiso, contenta de que por fin estuviera descansando, y se despertó a media mañana.

—Buenos días, Bella— entró en la cocina, donde yo ya le estaba preparando el desayuno.

Tenía los ojos hinchados por el llanto nocturno y el sueño prolongado, pero a pesar de eso lucía un aspecto relajado. Apareció vestida con un divertido pijama de premamá donde ponía "¿Niño o niña?"

—Buenos días... dios, qué burra soy, ni siquiera te he preguntado qué llevas—dije señalando su abultada panza.

—Es niña—sonrió dulce, bajando la vista y frotándose con cariño la barriga.

Ahora habría venido la típica pregunta del nombre, pero eso le habría traído a Jake a la mente y quería evitarlo.

—Niña...—sonreí, imaginando una pequeña Ángela. Le tendí un bol de cereales con leche y cacao.—Espero que no te haya cambiado el gusto el embarazo.

—No... sólo me ha afinado el olfato—tomó el bol y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

—Oh, lo siento—me dirigí a abrir la ventana para ventilar la enorme cocina. Ella rió.

—Sólo me estaba metiendo contigo... creo que me voy acostumbrando. Pero vale, para comer prefiero que abras la ventana—sonrió un poco avergonzada.

Me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Supongo que al ser dos se nota más el olor. Sobre eso... he estado hablando con Ali. Ahora ha salido un rato con Daniel para que podamos hablar con calma. Hemos decidido hacer un cambio de planes, lo hemos hablado con Jasper y está de acuerdo dadas las circunstancias. Ellos se irán ya a Nueva York. Nosotras nos quedamos aquí, con Daniel. Todo esto si te parece bien, pero es que pensamos que es lo mejor... De ninguna manera Jacob aguantará que vivas con tres vampiros.

Ella pareció dar un leve respingo al escuchar la palabra. Tendría que ir acostumbrándose.

—Jacob aguantará lo que tenga que aguantar—frunció el ceño con fiereza.

—Ang, no me puedo creer que esté intercediendo por él, pero... creo que tampoco hay que darle más de lo que pueda soportar—la miré mientras le acercaba una cuchara.

Ella exhaló con fuerza, y cerró los párpados en mudo asentimiento, dando a entender que daba su brazo a torcer. Mi amiga podía ser tan cabezota como yo.

Mientras estaba desayunando sonó su móvil, pero ella colgó y siguió desayunando tan tranquila. Esto mismo pasó tres veces seguidas.

—¿No piensas contestarle ninguna llamada?—alcé una ceja.

—No, más tarde ¿Y tú, no piensas llamar a Edward?

—Llámale o echará la puerta abajo—le oculté que estaba frente a nuestro portal.— Y no me hago responsable de lo que pase si hace eso —la miré ceñuda, intentando poner esa mirada amedrentadora que se supone que debían tener los vampiros.

—Después de ti, Bella Swan—me sostuvo la mirada tan tranquila, cruzándose de brazos.

Lo dicho, yo era una vampira desastrosa. Si todos hubieran sido como yo, en vez de cuentos de miedo se habrían creado tiernas nanas para acunar a los bebés.

¿Llamarle? Lo deseaba furiosamente, pero estaba aterrorizada. ¿Por qué? ¿Y si estaba dolido conmigo? ¿Y si era _él_ quien no quería saber nada más de mí? No me había vuelto a llamar desde que le saqué de mi vida. _Estúpida_ , _¿le habrías cogido el teléfono?_ Te habrías enfurecido más y él lo sabe. Te prometió que saldría de tu vida si se lo pedías y ha cumplido su palabra. Él es así. _¿Volverá a entrar en mi vida si se lo pido? ¿Quiero pedírselo?_ Agité la cabeza para sacudirme estos pensamientos. No había otra manera. Yo le había alejado de mí, era yo quien tenía que mover ficha.

Angela esperaba, contemplando serena el flujo de mis pensamientos a través de mi expresión.

—Está bien—susurré sin apenas voz.

Su cara se iluminó como no la había visto desde antes de separarnos. En aquel momento escuché que llegaban Alice y Daniel. El pequeño entró en la cocina como una exhalación.

—¡Bella!—saltó en mis brazos y lo cogí al vuelo.

—Hola, cariño. Te presento a mi amiga Angela.

La miró atentamente y se detuvo en su abultado abdomen.

—¿Tienes un bebé?—señaló.

—Sí—sonrió ella, y le dio un beso—Hola, Alice, y... Daniel, ya tenía ganas de conocerte.

Le dio un beso pero él no hizo mucho caso, hipnotizado por esa zona del cuerpo de mi amiga. Me pidió que lo bajara y se acercó, tocándola con suavidad con ambas manitas.

—¿Cómo ha entrado? ¿Y cómo sale?

—Daniel, te lo explicaré más tarde—repuse mientras Alice y Angela reían.

—Siempre me dicen eso —hizo un puchero.

—Que no, en serio, que te lo explico más tarde— reí yo también.

Salimos de la cocina junto con Alice para dejar a mi amiga que terminara de desayunar en paz. Además, tenía una llamada que hacer.

.

Angela habló con Jake. No es que yo estuviera espiándoles, pero no pude evitar escuchar la conversación. Estaba como loco. Llegó a darme pena. Sí, de veras. Pero Angela se mostró inflexible. Decía que la única forma de que él dejara de tener prejuicios era mostrarle que estaba equivocado. Accedió a llamarle varias veces al día para informarle de que se encontraba bien.

Por la tarde, tras la comida, les dejé un rato mirando dibujos animados. "Buscando a Nemo" era una película que le gustaba mucho a Daniel, y mi amiga humana reconoció que desde que estaba embarazada su afición a la animación había aumentado. Se les veía encantadores a ambos sentados en el sofá, riéndose de esa forma tan inocente.

Fui arriba para ayudar a Alice con las maletas. En cuanto Jasper llegara de su viaje por la noche, se marcharían a Nueva York.

No había por qué esperar. La decisión estaba tomada. Alice y Jasper no estaban conmigo porque no se fiaran de mí. Había demostrado capacidad de contención de sobras. Yo hacía tiempo que deseaba que ellos pudieran volver a su vida normal, pero aún no me atrevía a enfrentar a la soledad que tenía dentro de mí a pesar del cariño de Daniel. Era curioso, pero ahora que había recuperado mi amistad con Angela me sentía más fuerte para enfrentarme a mi nueva vida, sin ellos. Ya sabía que no podía ser como antes, que mi amiga humana se marcharía en pocos días, y eso esperaba, porque significaría que sus problemas con Jacob se habían arreglado.

Pero aún así su reaparición en mi vida había sido una inyección de optimismo para mí. Una voz dentro de mí me dijo que no era sólo eso, que había algo más que me daba fuerzas, y yo sabía lo que era. Ahora sólo tenía que dejar de ser la cobarde que era, coger el teléfono y llamarle.

Tenía miedo. Miedo de su rechazo. Miedo de hablar con él y terminar discutiendo de nuevo, de volverle a decir algo horrible, de escuchar que no estaba arrepentido de nada... Miedo de volver a caer ahora que comenzaba a levantarme. Miedo de arrastrarle a él en mi caída.

—Estás muy pensativa—Alice cerró la cuarta maleta y la depositó en el suelo al lado de las otras.

Me encogí de hombros. Era pronto para compartir mis pensamientos con ella.

—Supongo que la llegada de Angela me ha hecho pensar—repuse sin mirarla, mientras continuaba doblando ropa y poniéndola en la maleta que tenía delante de mí.—Sentí el peso de su mirada sobre mí mientras la rehuía y supe sin verlo que estaba sonriendo.—Si seguimos llenando maletas no vais a caber vosotros dentro del coche—intenté desviar su atención.

—Bella, la mayoría las mandaré en avión, como la última vez. ¿No lo recuerdas?—me habló como si se dirigiera a un niño pequeño.

—No—fruncí el ceño.

No lo recordaba por más que lo intentaba. ¿Y mi súper memoria de vampira?

—Quizá en esa época estabas más centrada en ti misma—dijo con suavidad, rebuscando en el armario.

—Sí. Debe ser eso— acordé.

Me sentía como si estuviera despertando de un largo sueño donde mi cuerpo había ido moviéndose sin alma, y ahora esta comenzara a desperezarse.

.

Cuando bajé para ver cómo estaban mi invitada y el pequeño Daniel los encontré aún enfrascados en la película, que por lo que veía estaba a punto de acabar.

—Los peces son amigos, no comida –Daniel, divertido, repetía la frase de los tiburones.

—Tengo ganas de salir—dijo Ang en cuanto salieron los títulos de crédito.— ¿Te apetece ir al parque cuando se termine esto? Podemos merendar allá, o tomar un helado —se dirigió a Daniel.

—¡Síiiii! Heladoooo —el pequeño tomó un cojín y se lo tiró.

Yo estaba contenta. Daniel era muy cariñoso, y Ang no era una excepción.

—Ya, sólo le faltaba a Daniel que tú también lo malcriaras—bromeé.— Iré con vosotros, también tengo ganas de que me dé el aire fresco.

.

Afortunadamente, Jake no había acampado en el rellano, ni en la acera.

Aún.

—Me tienes alucinada—murmuré mientras Daniel se adelantaba con su bicicleta.

El parque estaba bastante lleno de gente, pues se habían anunciado intensas lluvias en los siguientes días, y las personas querían a provechar el relativo buen tiempo que hacía ahora. El otoño estaba siendo benigno con Seattle.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... bueno, primero, por lo bien que te has tomado todo esto –señalé mi cuerpo.—Luego, por lo tranquila que pareces tras discutir con Jacob.

Ella me puso la mano sobre el hombro, caminando serenamente a mi lado.

—No sé decirte... me ha dolido lo de Jake, pero hasta cierto punto lo comprendo. Él intentaba protegerme. Sólo quiero darle una lección, que comprenda que no debe volver a hacer algo así, y lo más importante, que aprenda que eres, que sois, de fiar. Y, si le quieres poner el toque dramático a mi respuesta, te diré que desde lo que me pasó, lo comprendí un poco tarde pero lo hice, sé que podía estar muerta. Y las cosas se toman de otra forma desde esa perspectiva. Además, tengo confianza en la respuesta de Jake. Es un tío genial... pero no es perfecto, lo sé —terminó.

—Eso es estupendo—la miré con admiración.

Entonces lo sentí. El cosquilleo en mi piel, el calor recorriendo mi espina dorsal.

—Edward—susurré.

—¿Qué?

—Edward. Está aquí.

—¿Qué?—ella me miró primero a mí, y luego giró la cabeza en ambas direcciones, buscando— No lo veo.

—Lo sé. _Sé_ que está— repuse nerviosa, con un tono de voz demasiado agudo.

¿Por qué de pronto tenía sensación de tener taquicardia? ¿Por qué parecía que iba a hiperventilar? Era imposible.

Ella asintió, recordando lo que le había explicado.

—¡Daniel!—llamó. El pequeño, que iba unos metros por delante de nosotras, detuvo su bicicleta y se viró, con expresión interrogativa.— Espérame. Vámonos tú y yo a aquel puesto de helados y compremos uno para la merienda. Su carita se iluminó para inmediatamente mirarnos con extrañeza.

—¿Y Bella?

Fui a abrir la boca para protestar con indignación pero mi amiga, que no estaba casi en shock como yo, reaccionó más rápida.

—Bella tiene que hablar con un amigo—dijo con tremendo desparpajo. —Venga —se separó de mí tras guiñarme el ojo, acercándose al pequeño —seguro que yo con mi barrigón voy más rápido que tú con tu bicicleta— dijo, tras lo cual comenzó a caminar veloz hasta el lejano puesto de helados.

—¡No, no, yo primero!—Daniel se puso a pedalear como si estuviera en el tour de Francia de los preescolares.

—Traidora —murmuré con los párpados entrecerrados, intentando con todas mis fuerzas controlar el vendaval de sensaciones que me atravesaban.

Por un momento pensé en huir. No me veía capaz de enfrentarme a él.

_Eres una cobarde._

Pero fui incapaz de moverme. Mi cuerpo me desobedecía, como siempre había hecho en su presencia.

_Cuerpo traidor._

Pasaban los segundos, quizá minutos o podían haber sido horas, porque yo no era consciente del paso del tiempo. Sólo de su cercanía. Era capaz de sentir cada molécula de mi cuerpo vibrar, como las teclas del piano acariciadas por sus dedos. Cada una de ellas alineándose, como una brújula señalando su norte, gritándome su presencia.

_Oh, dios. No puedo más._

Abrí mi escudo y más que un pensamiento fue casi un rugido interno, desesperado.

_¿A qué estás esperando? Me estás volviendo loca. Ven._

Un segundo. Dos. Tres. Qué eterno se hace el tiempo cuando esperas.

De pronto sus brazos rodeándome por detrás, dándome la vuelta, sosteniéndome contra su pecho. Los míos con vida propia, enlazando su cuello, fuertemente... y la sensación de que el suelo desaparecía bajo mis pies.

_No me sueltes. No me dejes ir._

Cerré los párpados, perdiéndome en su olor... oh, ese aroma... ahora me sentía más llena de vida que en mucho tiempo.

—Nunca—el murmullo fue suave como la brisa., su voz...ondas viajando por mi piel, por mi pecho, por mi vientre, despertando a mi cuerpo de su entumecimiento. Nuestros cuerpos adheridos, anulando el espacio, mientras el tiempo de separación se desvanecía.

_Quería llamarte._

—Quería verte —sentía su respiración en mi piel, acariciando mi oreja, y su abrazo era tan fuerte que estaba segura que de ser humana no lo habría soportado.

Separó su cara unos centímetros de la mía. ¿Estaba preparada para mirarle a los ojos? ¿Qué vería en ellos? Miré su pecho, su cuello, la mandíbula, la boca... sonreía...dios, esa sonrisa. Me animé a seguir hasta que encontré sus ojos... y me perdí por completo en ellos, prendida en la intensidad del oro líquido, de la pasión, la necesidad, y la dulzura...

Segundos que parecían volar, minutos que parecían segundos... de pronto el tiempo se había acelerado, y no había nada más que nosotros dos.

—Creo que hay alguien que quiere conocerme —su aliento me acarició, su dulce voz me despertó, y entonces reaccioné.

Daniel. Me sentí mal... egoísta, por haberme olvidado de él y de Angela. Parpadeando para liberarme del hechizo, separé mi mirada de la suya y miré alrededor. Angela estaba agachada hablando con Daniel, quien parecía haber terminado su helado _—¿cuánto tiempo hemos estado así?—._ Estaban a más de cien metros, pero prestando atención pude escuchar que discutían porque Daniel quería volver y ver quién era el amigo de Bella y Angela le insistía en que no era buen momento, que se lo presentaría más tarde, pero él no daba su brazo a torcer.

De pronto me puse nerviosa. Ni siquiera me había planteado la situación, porque no esperaba encontrarme con Edward tan pronto. No estaba preparada. ¿Qué pensaría este de Daniel? ¿Y Daniel? ¿Cómo se tomaría si... si Edward volvía a mi vida? ¿Qué haría yo si Edward no volvía a mi vida? ¿Le había perdonado ya, sin darme cuenta? ¿Me guardaría él rencor por todo lo que había pasado? Había muchas cosas de qué hablar, mucho que aclarar, y ahora no podíamos hacerlo. Había que esperar a más tarde. No podía dejar de lado a Angela y a Daniel en este momento.

—Tranquila —la suave voz de Edward atrajo de nuevo mi atención. Me miraba con una expresión contenidamente divertida.

_Oh, mierda._

¡Se me había olvidado bajar mi escudo! Normalmente no lo necesitaba, más bien tenía que mantener un esfuerzo de atención para mantenerlo alzado, así que no había pensado en bajarlo. Y él lo había escuchado _todo_. Me sentí avergonzada y bajé el escudo de inmediato. Sus labios se curvaron y su mirada brilló traviesa.

—No sabes lo maravilloso que es poder estar ahí dentro —murmuró posando su largo dedo índice sobre mi frente.

Una especie de terremoto cuyo epicentro era la pequeña zona de piel que rozaba su dedo se desplazó por todo mi cuerpo. ¿Habían sido sus palabras? ¿La forma de pronunciarlas? ¿El tacto? ¿O todo junto? Tragué en seco. No esperaba que me afectara tanto su presencia, su contacto; había llegado a engañarme a mí misma, pero mi cuerpo jamás había caído en esa mentira. Le había echado tremendamente de menos, y estaba famélico, ávido por sentirle.

Lo miré, perdida en la miel de sus ojos, atontada todavía por el devastador efecto que causaba en mí. ¿De veras era una reacción a su ausencia, una consecuencia de ser vampira, o que se me había olvidado el poder que tenía sobre mí?

Perdida en mi confusión mental, escuché la voz de Daniel, que fue lo que me hizo reaccionar. Me separé un poco de Edward, y respiré con profundidad. Error. Mis pulmones se llenaron de su aroma, y mi respiración se aceleró, en busca de más.

Por fin y tras un enorme esfuerzo me centré en el pequeño Daniel.

—Será mejor que vayamos. Se está poniendo nervioso, y no conoce mucho a Ángela... ¿Quieres que te lo presente?—añadí insegura.

—Por supuesto, Bella –pronunció mi nombre como si lo besara, sonrió y, con renuencia, despegó sus ojos de los míos y dirigió su atención a mi amiga y al pequeño.—Vamos hacia allá—me tomó de la mano y esa parte de mi cuerpo pareció arder.

 

 


	55. Chapter 55

**Capítulo 55**

**BPOV**

Cuando estuvimos cerca de Daniel este salió corriendo y me saltó a los brazos. Lo tomé al vuelo, y tras corresponder a su abrazo me lo cargué a la cadera. Se me aferró con fuerza, apoyando la carita sobre mi hombro, escondiéndola.

Angela se nos acercó con una sonrisa tímida.

—Hola, Edward— este correspondió al saludo, se acercó y la besó en la mejilla. La cara de mi amiga estaba sonrojada.

—Te sienta muy bien el embarazo, Angela —sonrió de forma deslumbrante y ella se sofocó todavía más y se mordió el labio inferior. Nerviosa, empezó a tocarse el cabello con una mano y la panza con la otra.

—Gracias... no sé qué decir... bueno, sí, que ahora que sé que tienes la antena parabólica incorporada me da mucho corte hablar contigo—se frotó la nuca mientras Edward sonreía al escucharla.

Ahora entendía esa actitud vergonzosa que nunca le había visto, ni con Edward ni con nadie. Jamás la había visto tan roja. Casi había empezado a preocuparme.

—Lo siento...no puedo evitarlo. Creo que mi familia podrá darte lecciones de cómo ocultarme tus pensamientos. Pero no tienes que avergonzarte de ninguno de ellos, te lo aseguro.— De pronto la expresión le cambió y se volvió más sombría. —Siento la discusión con Jacob. —Ella se encogió de hombros en silencio, con los ojos brillantes.—Y este pequeño es Daniel, me imagino— dijo centrando su atención en el niño que seguía aferrado a mí con brazos y piernas como un monito araña.

Parecía que los encantos de Edward no funcionaban con los hombres de mi vida, ni con Charlie ni ahora con Daniel. Su voz era irresistiblemente dulce cuando se dirigió al niño, pero no pareció hacer mella en él.

—¿Quién es este?—dijo el niño sin mirar.

—Es un amigo mío, Daniel.

—¿Un amigo?—su voz era tan suspicaz como sus ojos cuando alzó la carita para mirar y evaluar de arriba abajo a Edward, quien no me había soltado la mano en ningún momento.

¿Pero qué le decía? ¿Es mi novio? ¿Era mi novio? ¿En qué punto estábamos? Este abrazo había sellado algo, aún sin pronunciar las palabras adecuadas, yo lo sabía, pero ¿qué era ese algo? Sentía la mirada de Edward como una caricia. Su mano enlazaba la mía, serenándome y alterándome a partes iguales como sólo él sabía hacer sin proponérselo.

—Edward es hermano de Alice, Daniel—expliqué. Era lo menos comprometido.

El pequeño entonces lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y cierto interés. El vampiro asintió y sonrió de una forma cálida, con seguridad y confianza.

El niño lo estudió atentamente durante unos segundos con la cara muy seria y concentrada, hasta que pareció decidir que era un tío legal, y sonrió a medias, aceptándolo pero también advirtiendo con su expresión "te estoy vigilando". Si me fijaba bien, hasta tenía una retirada a la manera como mi padre miraba a Edward.

Angela nos contemplaba a ambos con expresión de felicidad.

—Estaba intentando convencer a Daniel para marcharnos a casa él y yo. Podemos jugar o ver una película, ¿verdad?—acarició su pelo.

—No—el niño la miró y negó con firmeza, sacando el labio inferior hacia afuera.—No, no, no—repitió, como si eso fuera su mejor argumento. Seguía agarrado a mí, la expresión un poco ansiosa, como si fuera un náufrago y yo su tabla de salvación.

—Vamos a casa— Edward miró a Daniel y después a mí —Tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar.

Asentí. Era lo mejor. Daniel estaba evidentemente celoso de Edward, y yo no quería estimular ese sentimiento dejándolo y marchándome con aquél.

Nos pusimos rumbo a casa. Las palabras ardían en mi boca, luchando por salir, pero no quería empezar a hablar... ni siquiera preguntarle cómo se le había ocurrido venir a buscarme al parque, porque sabía que cuando empezara no podría parar. Y no era el momento. Daniel se negó a montar en su bicicleta pero accedió a bajar de mis brazos al suelo y caminar a mi lado sin soltarme la mano. Mi otra mano seguía reclamada como posesión por la de Edward, quien se encargó de llevar la bicicleta del pequeño. El calor parecía irradiar desde esa zona donde nuestra piel estaba unida.

—Si le doy la mano a Daniel quizá aparezca un camino de baldosas amarillas —bromeó Angela.— Me pido ser Dorothy.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Danny sin comprender.

—Nada, cariño, Ang bromea sobre una película que se llama el Mago de Oz—sacudí la cabeza, riendo entre dientes.—Es un cuento.

—¿Me lo leerás?

—¡Claro! Aunque es bastante largo. No lo podemos leer en una noche, ¿eh?

En aquel momento sonó el móvil de Angela.

—Jake... sí, sí, estoy bien. No, no hace falta que me lo preguntes cada vez—dijo, suspirando.

Nos miró con cara de disculparse y se separó unos metros de nosotros, aunque bien sabía que era una precaución inútil, y más con Edward al lado —los vampiros y la intimidad — pero seguramente así se sentía de alguna forma más resguardada.

Nosotros seguimos andando en dirección a casa de Edward, a un ritmo muy lento para que Ang pudiera alcanzarnos sin problemas cuando hubiera terminado su conversación.

—Jake debe estar como loco. No me lo puedo ni imaginar—dijo Edward.

Bien. Mejor hablar de ellos que de nosotros. Iba a contestarle cuando de pronto recordé que él no sabía nada del chantaje de Jacob para separarnos a Ang y a mí... _¡No! No, Angela, no pienses en eso, no..._

Demasiado tarde. No sólo estaba pensando en ello sino que estaba _hablando_ de ello. Jacob estaba presionándola para que volviera con él y amenazaba con no moverse de enfrente de casa de los "chupasangres" los días que hiciera falta para asegurarse de que ella estaba bien, y Angela le recordó su enfado por el secreto que él había mantenido sobre la _curiosa_ genética quileute y su intervención en nuestro forzoso alejamiento.

Me atreví a mirar a Edward, que caminaba a mi lado sin pronunciar palabra. Su expresión era atemorizadora, la mandíbula contraída, los párpados entrecerrados, la boca una fina línea... pero no pronunció una sola palabra. Quizá, como yo, pensaba que no era el momento.

Ang cerró el móvil tras pactar con Jake una llamada nocturna. No sabía cuánto iba a durar su enfado, pero mi amiga estaba muy, muy indignada con su novio. Me pregunté si Carlisle había podido hablar con los patriarcas quileute y si estos a su vez hablarían con Jake.

Cuando nos alcanzó se dio cuenta de la tensión en la atmósfera, y se dedicó a charlar con Daniel de temas inofensivos hasta que llegamos al portal del edificio.

—Vivimos allá arriba—señaló el niño orgulloso, dirigiéndose a Edward de forma espontánea. El sonrió ampliamente.

—Lo sé.

—Vivimos en casa de Edward, cariño— sentí necesidad de dar la explicación mientras el portero nos saludaba a la entrada.

—Es _nuestra_ casa, no sólo mía— Edward me miró con intensidad.

Aparté los ojos de los suyos y los enfoqué en el pequeño. No podía pensar con claridad si me miraba de esa forma. Y por eso dije lo que dije.

—El piano es suyo.

Entrábamos en el ascensor y Daniel casi dio un salto cuando me escuchó, y su carita contempló a su "tío" con nuevo respeto.

—¿Lo tocarás? Bella no quere estar, pero Alice y yo tocamos.

_Vale, si lo intento quizá pueda abrir un boquete en el suelo del ascensor y hundirme para desaparecer._

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Tocáis?—dijo el vampiro con ternura.

Edward siempre había sabido hablar con los niños. Y yo notaba la curiosa sensación de tener sus ojos clavados en mí aunque no me estaba mirando a mí sino al pequeño.

—Un poco—el niño se encogió de hombros con modestia.

Antes de que abriera la puerta, Alice salió de la casa con un grito de alegría y se lanzó a abrazar a su hermano, quien esta vez sí me soltó para corresponder a su hermana. Sentí frío en la mano.

—¡Cuánto habéis tardado! –se quejó con desparpajo, colgada literalmente del cuello del alto vampiro.

—Lo habías visto, ¿no? —acusé.

Ella hizo una de sus muecas de duendecillo travieso.

—No te iba a estropear la sorpresa—repuso sin soltar a su hermano.

Absurdamente enojada –me sentía más feliz que en mucho tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo me molestaba que mi amiga vampira me hubiera ocultado esa visión— me dirigí con Daniel y Angela al interior del ático, dejando a los hermanos poniéndose al día en el recibidor.

Ang había intentado disimular durante todo el camino, pero era fácil percibir que su conversación con Jacob la había dejado un tanto alterada. Enseguida se excusó conmigo y se dirigió a su habitación. Suspiré apenada mirándola subir las escaleras. Era una situación triste, y aunque Jacob se lo había ganado a pulso me dolía que ella también sufriera.

La manita de Daniel tirando de la mía me sacó de mis reflexiones.

—Bella, ¿puedo ver dibujos?—sus grandes ojos marrones me miraban con dulzura. Mi ánimo se aligeró de inmediato.

—No, cariño. Ya has visto demasiados dibujos esta tarde. Además, tienes que bañarte.

Olí su aroma antes de escuchar su voz de terciopelo vibrar detrás de mí.

—¿Quieres que toque el piano, Daniel?

_Vampiro tramposo._

—Tiene que bañarse —apreté los labios, sin girarme. Daniel miró por encima de mi hombro.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! Bella. Por favor, por favor, por favor —imploró con un puchero de los suyos.

Exhalé, dándome por vencida. Me agaché y miré a Daniel a los ojos.

—Está bien. Pero diez minutos, no más.

Me metí en la cocina sin mirar atrás. Escuché que Alice se había unido al pequeño grupo. Me estaba matando no poder hablar con él, pero aún no podía ser, había que esperar. Hasta que Danny no estuviera durmiendo, y aún así... Alice estaría escuchando, y Jasper llegaría en algún momento de la noche. Quizá lo mejor sería salir del piso, pensé mientras preparaba la cena para el niño y para mi amiga.

Decidí preparar una tortilla española, sabía que a Ang le gustaba como la cocinaba, y era uno de los platos favoritos de Daniel. Escuché risas y música arriba, pues habían dejado la puerta abierta. Reconocí alguna de las melodías que Edward tocaba, eran canciones infantiles. Les escuché cantar, a los dos vampiros con su voz de ángel y al pequeño desafinando un poco. Desde luego, arriba se lo estaban pasando estupendamente.

Mientras pelaba las patatas fui consciente de algo que, de tan natural que era, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de ello: que volvía a gustarme el sonido del piano. Hasta entonces cada vez que Alice y Danny se ponían a tocarlo (ella tenía unos conocimientos básicos, pero suficientes como para impresionar a un crío) y él se negaba a cerrar la puerta de la sala, como sucedía a veces, me colocaba unos cascos con música de rock a todo volumen. Cada una de las notas se hundía en mi pecho como una flecha. Pero ahora no.

Terminé el plato y me quedé parada, apoyada en la encimera, escuchando. Al final tomé una decisión.

Cuando entré en la sala me encontré con la mirada de Edward. Tocaba una pieza ligera, pero la intensidad de sus ojos habría hecho pensar que lo que sus largos dedos extraían del piano era una melodía apasionada. Me sumergí en aquellos iris y extravié la línea de mis pensamientos; no fui capaz de otra cosa que de quedarme allá parada, en el umbral, con la mano en el marco de la puerta.

—¡Bella!

El gritito de Daniel me despertó de mi hipnosis y lo miré. Estaba al lado de Edward, en la banqueta del piano, y Alice estaba sentada en un sofá situado frente a la puerta. Su cara traviesa lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El niño me miraba con expresión de sorpresa y alegría al mismo tiempo.

—Vaya... cuánto tiempo —fue el único comentario de Alice.

El pianista no dijo nada en absoluto. Aunque me había liberado del hechizo de sus ojos continuaba sintiendo el calor que desprendían.

Me senté al lado de Alice.

—¿Ya no tenes miedo del piano?— desde mi posición sólo veía media carita de Daniel asomando por encima del piano. Me miraba como preguntándose qué había obrado ese cambio en mí.

—Nunca he tenido miedo del piano, Danny— sonreí, encogiéndome de hombros, y me pareció que la temperatura a mi alrededor subía un poco más _—_ Sencillamente no me gustaba mucho escucharlo, y ahora creo que me apetece.

El pequeño sonrió, satisfecho con aquella respuesta tan simple. Pude notar el cambio en el ambiente cuando Edward dejó de mirarme para concentrarse en Daniel. Tomó sus manitas y le fue mostrando dónde tenía que poner los dedos para conseguir la melodía. Me gustaba verlos juntos. ¿Qué pensaría él del niño? A Daniel empezaba a gustarle Edward. Había sabido ganarse –a medias, pero tenía mérito— a mi padre, y ahora lo hacía con Danny. Sabía como conquistar a la gente cuando quería. ¿Sería por ser vampiro o ya era un don natural en él antes de su transformación? Estaba segura de que era lo segundo. Era algo tan normal en él como respirar para un humano.

El tiempo pasaba. El teléfono de Alice sonó y esta se disculpó, saliendo de la sala y cerrando la puerta. Los ojitos de Daniel estaban perdidos en el movimiento de los dedos del pianista, y mi mirada estaba perdida en su cara, su hermoso rostro, y esas familiares expresiones que tanto había echado de menos. De pronto la mirada de Edward se alzó para volver a centrarse en mí, liberando toda la avasalladora intensidad de sus sentimientos, y me atrapó, absorbiéndome por completo, haciendo desaparecer mis temores, mi inseguridad, y volatilizando los últimos rescoldos de ira y rencor que quedaban en mi corazón.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que Alice estaba en el umbral de la puerta con el móvil, mirándonos a ambos con expresión falsamente escandalizada.

—Por favor, que hay niños—murmuró con una divertida mueca.

Daniel no hizo caso de la interrupción y tras alzar la vista un instante siguió interesado en las manos de Edward, que en ningún momento interrumpió su pequeño concierto. Yo dudé entre reírme, fulminarla con la mirada, o preguntarle si había hablado con Carlisle. Acababa de recordar, al verla con el teléfono en la mano, que teníamos pendiente una reunión con la tribu india. Y opté por esto último.

—¿Has hablado con tu padre? ¿O era Jasper?—susurré. Ella se me acercó caminando con su gracilidad habitual.

—Era Carlisle. Dice que han acordado convocar la reunión para el viernes por la noche, en la línea fronteriza de la reserva. Por su parte estarán, como siempre, Billy Black y Sue Clearwater. Dada la gravedad de las acusaciones, han convocado también a Jake para que tenga una oportunidad de defenderse, y por supuesto tú tienes que acudir.

—Ang también querrá acudir—hablábamos tan flojo que era imposible que Daniel nos escuchara, pero no Edward.

—Creo que Angela debería mantenerse al margen —dijo éste con suavidad.

—Eso mismo pienso yo—intervino la vampira.

—Eso debería decidirlo ella. Está muy implicada, y harta de que se tomen decisiones que la afectan de una forma vital sin contar con ella —miré a ambos, torciendo el gesto al pensar en el doble sentido de mi frase.

Alice se encogió de hombros y Edward suspiró, asintiendo.

—Lo comprendo, Bella—aseguró, y tuve claro por su expresión que no hablaba sólo de Angela y Jake. Miró a Alice.— Hablaré con Carlisle e intentaré convencerle. Luego se lo podemos comunicar a Angela.

Asentí. Entonces me fijé en Daniel. Sus párpados estaban cada vez más caídos y un bostezo enorme salía de su boca.

—Creo que este chico necesita cenar y dormir— Edward paró de tocar el piano y lo miró alzando ambas cejas componiendo una expresión desenfadada.

Sorprendida por el paso del tiempo miré la hora y solté una exclamación.

—¡Es tardísimo! Ya te bañarás mañana, Danny. Ahora a cenar.

La cena transcurrió con calma. Me senté a la mesa con Daniel y Angela mientras Edward y Alice hablaban en el balcón. Más que hablar, susurraban, pero no como un humano, sino como un vampiro, y aunque oía palabras sueltas no podía seguir el hilo de la conversación.

No está bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas... pero al fin y al cabo él lo hacía continuamente. ¿Por qué no podía intentarlo yo?

La situación me parecía de lo más natural, como si lleváramos mucho tiempo haciéndolo. Como si Edward y yo jamás nos hubiéramos separado. Saber que él estaba tan cerca de mí, aunque teníamos que mucho de qué hablar, me hacía sentir en paz. Por fin.

El pequeño Daniel estaba acostumbrado a que me sentara con él a la mesa aunque nunca comiera. Al principio había preguntado varias veces por qué no me unía a él, a lo que yo cada vez había respondido lo mismo. Porque no podíamos comer igual él y yo, ya que yo sólo podía tomar una bebida especial. Y con la naturalidad de todos los niños había terminado aceptando esa explicación, porque además notaba que era sincera. Lo peor sería cuando me preguntara por qué no envejecía. ¿Qué le diría entonces?

Danny no paraba de hablar de la tarde musical que habíamos tenido, mientras mi amiga estaba bastante silenciosa. Por encima de su nariz se formaba una leve arruguita.

—¿Tan mala me ha salido la tortilla?—inquirí por sacarla de su taciturnidad.

—No, está muy buena... sólo es que no tengo mucho apetito —sonrió con desgana.— He hablado con Jake esta tarde.

—No me he enterado. Bueno, no es que te esté espiando—me disculpé un poco azorada,—pero ya sabes lo del oído agudo—me señalé una oreja.

—Tranquila... Ha sido cuando estabais en la sala de música. He aprovechado que cerrabas la puerta—sonrió a medias.

—Ah... claro—Me quedé mirándola atentamente, intentando leer su expresión.

Continuó silenciosa y le echó un vistazo a Daniel, por lo que supuse que ella no quería que él la escuchara. Esperé pacientemente a que el niño terminara su cena y lo mandé al sofá a mirar dibujos un rato . Desde donde estaba no nos podría escuchar, y él estuvo encantado con la novedad. Esperaba que no se acostumbrara.

Iba a interrogar a Ang pero ella me ahorró el trabajo.

—Me está resultando muy difícil esto—suspiró mientras con el tenedor removía un trozo de tortilla.— Pero no quiero rendirme, aún no.

—¿Sigue insistiendo en tu seguridad o ha cambiado un poco el discurso?

—Oh... ahora está cambiando un poco eso. Ha suplicado que vuelva con él, dice que me echa de menos... que no puede estar sin mí. Que le perdone por haberme ocultado todo.

—Es un buen camino—asentí, pero ella negó, su ceño aún más fruncido.

—Pero sigue insistiendo en que sois peligrosos y que no soporta que esté con vosotros, Bella. Y eso que no sabe que Edward está aquí. Esta mañana ha visto a Alice y Daniel juntos, me ha confesado que estaba en el portal espiando.—Dejó el tenedor en el plato y lo aparto de sí.—Si como más vomitaré.

—Ang... ¿qué más?—insistí. Algo más debería haber discutido con Jake para estar así.

—Bueno, se ha puesto como loco, dice que estoy con dos vampiras, no una, que estoy loca, que me estoy poniendo en peligro y también a nuestra hija... que me ama pero que estoy ciega...— se interrumpió de repente.

—¿Y?

—Y que eso de que un niño humano viva con nosotras le parece una aberración. Que quién era ese niño... le he dicho que a él no le interesa, y que lo tienes de forma legal y en acogida. Ha vuelto a insistir en que eso del niño le parece un desvarío, una anomalía, y que lo hablará con su tribu el viernes, en una reunión que tienen convocada.

Dejé caer la mano, donde apoyaba mi mentón, sobre la mesa de golpe, asustando al niño, que se giró y me miró.

—No pasa nada, Danny—dije en voz alta sonriéndole. Afortunadamente Buzz Lightyear volvió a atraer rápidamente su interés.— No lo puedo creer —murmuré cuando constaté que ya no teníamos su atención.— ¿Quiere usar la acogida de Danny en mi contra?

—No son buenas noticias.

Bufé con indignación.

—¿Te ha dicho algo más de la reunión del viernes?

—No ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que deba saber?— su expresión se volvió suspicaz.

Le expliqué a Angela el motivo principal de la asamblea y los que estábamos convocados. Sabía que Edward aún no había hablado con Carlisle pero no iba a esconderle esto a mi amiga, eso lo tenía claro. Otra cosa es que los que organizaban el encuentro dieran su consentimiento para que ella acudiera.

—Otra cosa que Jake no me había explicado, ni ahora que tenía una clara oportunidad de hacerlo—sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo con disgusto.

—Dale tiempo—la animé.—Sus prejuicios son tan antiguos como generaciones y generaciones. Sigue empeñado en protegerte, ignorando lo que le quieres transmitir. Pero no olvides que te ama. Es muy pronto, cariño—le apreté la mano.—Aún debe estar en shock. Bastante es que no ha venido aquí a aporrear la puerta ni nada de eso.

Ella asintió, la mirada perdida en un punto inexistente de la mesa. De pronto se levantó.

—Necesito descansar. Mañana iré a hablar con él. Estas cosas es mejor discutirlas cara a cara.

Lo dijo con tan firmeza que no me atreví a discutir. Me levanté con ella y tras dar las buenas noches a Daniel, Edward y Alice, la acompañé hasta su habitación.

—¿Te traigo una infusión?

—No, gracias... estoy reventada. Creo que podré dormir.

—De acuerdo, si te oigo dar vueltas te traeré algo.

—Olvídate de mí. Y habla con _él_.

Cuando bajé me encontré a Daniel cabeceando frente a la pantalla de TV y a Edward inclinándose para tomarlo en brazos. Alice miraba la escena desde el balcón.

—Eh, pequeño, te voy a llevar a tu camita.

—Ya lo haré yo – me acerqué.

—Bella—farfulló Daniel estirando sus bracitos hacia mí. Edward depositó su liviano peso sobre mí, con esa sonrisa que hacía que se me acelerara la respiración.

_Oh, dios... quiero besar esos labios. No. ¡No! ¿He pensado eso? ¿O lo he dicho en voz alta?_

Los iris color miel del alto vampiro se clavaron en los míos, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento. Parpadeé al encontrarme con su mirada ardiente, que inmediatamente se suavizó.

—¿Vamos arriba?

—¿Qué?—parpadeé.

—¿Vamos a llevar a Daniel a su habitación?—repitió con suavidad.

_¿Vamos?_

Volví a parpadear, el hilo de mi pensamiento completamente bloqueado. ¿Desde cuando necesitaba ayuda para acostar a Daniel?

—Vamos—las palabras salieron solas de mi boca.

La situación se me antojaba de lo más extraño: Edward y yo acostando a Daniel era algo que jamás había pasado por mi mente. Pero ahí estábamos. Él se adelantó y retiró la colcha de la cama, sentándose en la cama y contemplándome mientras le ponía el pijama a un somnoliento niño. Me centré en lo que estaba haciendo, poniendo todo mi esfuerzo de atención en eso y en ignorar la perturbación que él me hacía sentir.

Por lo menos ahora no podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón ni verme sonrojar.

—Buenas noches, Daniel—le besé en la mejilla mientras lo arropaba, inhalando de cerca su inocente olor infantil.

—...nochs—murmuró el niño, quien quedó dormido por completo al cabo de unos segundos.

Arrodillada al lado de la cama, observé su pausada respiración durante unos instantes. Al otro lado, Edward permanecía sobre la cama, inmóvil como una estatua. Me atreví a alzar los ojos y me encontré con los suyos, que me observaban con ternura y con algo más que no pude identificar. Se mordió el labio y su gesto cambió, ahora sí delatando lo que sentía: dolor, y vacilación.

Esperé unos segundos. Parecía que quería decirme algo pero le dolía hacerlo. Me asusté. ¿Había venido a despedirse? Ese abrazo en el parque, esas palabras dulces... las había malinterpretado. Lo miré con pánico y, sintiéndome de pronto quebradiza como el cristal, como si sólo una de sus palabras pudiera romperme, me abrí a él.

Su semblante cambió al ver que le abría mi angustiada mente y leer en ella. En un segundo lo tenía frente a mí, en la misma posición que yo.

—Siempre he sentido dónde estabas, desde que nos separamos, a pesar de la distancia.—Su voz era suave como el rumor de la brisa en las hojas de los árboles. Estiró una mano, vacilante, y las yemas de sus dedos rozaron mi cara con lentitud y delicadeza.— Esta tarde he ido a buscarte al parque porque ya no soportaba más el no verte. Aunque me hubieras mirado con odio habría valido la pena. Y no puedo expresarte con palabras lo que he sentido al escuchar que me llamabas.

Ladeé mi cabeza y cerré los párpados, ansiosa por sentir mayor contacto con sus dedos.

—No cierres el escudo ahora. Dime lo que quieres que haga... no quiero malinterpretarte, no quiero hacer algo que te moleste...

Yo me sentía como paralizada, aplastada por la intensidad de lo que él me hacía sentir con tan sólo ese roce.

_"Abrázame."_

Sus brazos me envolvieron por la cintura y el cuello, al principio con suavidad, luego con fuerza creciente, adhiriéndome a su cuerpo.

Su aliento rozaba la piel de mi oreja y nuestra respiración se fue acelerando. Su aroma me llenaba y despertaba el deseo en mi interior, que comenzaba a invadirme, desperezándose, llenándome. Sentí su excitación presionando mi vientre. En aquel momento Daniel murmuró algo en sueños y se movió.

Nos quedamos quietos como estatuas.

_"Salgamos de aquí."_

Su mano asió la mía con fuerza y salimos de la habitación. Dejé la puerta de la habitación entreabierta como al niño le gustaba y me apoyé en la pared de al lado, jadeante. Él estaba frente a mí, a una distancia prudencial y también respirando con dificultad. Frunció el ceño y negó para sí mismo.

—Tenemos que hablar... Aunque me muero de ganas no quiero hacer el amor contigo, ni tan sólo besarte, antes de hablar de todo lo que tenemos pendiente.

—Tienes razón—asentí, mi escudo funcionando de nuevo.—Pero...—miré hacia la escalera, dando a entender que Alice estaba abajo, y que quería que la conversación fuera íntima.

—La sala de música está insonorizada, ¿recordáis?—la tintineante voz de la vampira sonó tranquila desde el comedor.

Me sentí como una adolescente pillada en falta mientras ambos reíamos en voz baja.

 


	56. Chapter 56

**Capítulo 56**

**EPOV**

Abrí la puerta de la sala de música y me hice a un lado para franquearle el paso a Bella. Cuando me dio la espalda la devoré con la vista. Mis ojos estaban ávidos de ella, y el breve contacto que habíamos tenido momentos antes había espoleado el deseo que estaba luchando por controlar desde que la había abrazado en el parque, cuando había sentido su cuerpo de nuevo, su esencia, su tacto. Mi voluntad había tenido aceptable éxito... hasta este momento. Me esforcé en controlarme con todas mis fuerzas... ¿cómo lo hacía antes? Recitar letra por letra el código genético de la mosca de la fruta ya no servía.

_Si metes la pata, podrías perderla._

Sí, ese pensamiento servía para enfriarme la sangre. Mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí sentía que mis instintos se iban serenando poco a poco.

Bella se dirigió al gran sofá que había en la sala enfrente de la puerta, ocupando el mismo sitio donde había estado minutos antes, mientras yo tocaba el piano. En esos momentos había deseado con toda mi energía que no hubiera nadie más que ella y yo en esa sala, pero ahora que por fin estábamos solos sentía esa fuerza que me arrastraba hacia ella, y también al mismo tiempo inseguridad... miedo.

Decidí colocarme en el suelo a los pies del sofá, un poco separado de ella. Flexioné las piernas y apoyé los antebrazos sobre las rodillas, encarándola.

—¿No te sientas a mi lado?—arqueó las cejas, tan vacilante como yo.

—Pongo un poco de distancia... para que podamos hablar — me encogí levemente de hombros.

_No quiero meter la pata. No quiero volver a perderte. Quisiera volver a estar en tu mente, saber lo que piensas, lo que deseas._

Pero Bella había cerrado la barrera por el momento, y no podía pedirle que la abriera.

Ella sonrió con una timidez adorable, como si los dos no conociéramos cada centímetro cuadrado de la piel del otro. Dios, era como estar en nuestros primeros días... la misma mezcla de excitación e inseguridad.

Tomé aire con fuerza y abrí la boca para hablar, pero ella lo hizo al mismo tiempo.

—Tú primero—dijimos al unísono, de nuevo. Reímos.

—¿Empiezo yo?—me miró, dudosa, y asentí, animándola.— Pues no sé por dónde empezar...—Tomó aire con fuerza de nuevo e hizo una pausa. Estaba tan encantadora que tuve que contenerme para no lanzarme a abrazarla.— Edward, antes que nada quería decirte que tenerte de nuevo a mi lado es... volver a sentirme viva —me miró con intensidad.

Suspiré, exhalando el aliento que había retenido hasta oír esa declaración. Me pareció que el aire de la sala se había aligerado.

Tras una breve pausa en que parecía estar ordenando sus ideas, volvió a mirarme, y ahora en sus bellos ojos había dolor.

—Algunas de las palabras que te dije aquel día... –continuó mientras fruncía el ceño, bajando la mirada— las dije porque estaba completamente furiosa, sin sentirlas— volvió a mirarme.— No recuerdo haber estado tan furiosa en toda mi existencia. No deberías haber hecho eso... transformarme sin mi permiso. Tomar mi vida a tu voluntad y darle la vuelta por completo...—negó con la cabeza y me mordí el labio mientras mantenía mis ojos en los suyos, que estaban llenos de reproche. _Lo siento, Bella._ —Te pedí que no lo hicieras. Sé que posiblemente me salvaste, pero también creo que lo podías haber hecho en otro momento, que te precipitaste. Eras siempre tan controlado, y yo confiaba tanto en ti... siempre, siempre. Ponía mi vida en tus manos cada vez que me abrazabas, me hacías el amor, y bebías de mí. Sabía que estaba segura entre tus brazos con tanta certeza como que ahora estamos hablando.

Volvió a hacer una pausa. La tristeza en su mirada me escocía, aún así decidí esperar mi turno para hablar.

—Pero supongo que también te pedí demasiado... —cerró los párpados un momento, reflexionando— Ahora creo que puedo comprender mejor la angustia de amar a alguien mortal cuando tú no lo eres. Y pensar que algún día perderé a mis seres queridos... –torció el gesto con dolor y me volvió a clavar sus iris con intensidad — era para _eso_ para lo que no estaba preparada, por lo que no quería transformarme, pero... tampoco estaba preparada para perderte a ti— sus bellos ojos dulcificaron su expresión, y de nuevo tuve que contener el impulso de abrazarla y cubrirla de besos.— Debe ser horrible verse en la necesidad de tener que decidir algo como lo que hiciste tú. No me gusta, y sigo pensando que no deberías haberlo hecho, pero... creo que... comprendo que lo hicieras.

Nos quedamos mirando en silencio, y me encontré perdido en la profundidad de sus ojos. La angustia había llenado sus perfectas facciones mientras pronunciaba sus palabras, pero al final, con la última declaración, su gesto se había sosegado. Estaba más hermosa de lo que recordaba, y todo mi cuerpo dolía por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo de no acercarme más a ella.

_Oh, por favor, quiero abrazarte. No soporto esta distancia._

—Lo siento—susurré, rompiendo por fin el silencio. Me acerqué a ella con cuidado, sentándome a su lado. No quería hacer ningún movimiento en falso. Volví a tocar su cara como había hecho antes, esta vez con el dorso de mis dedos, rozando con nostalgia su suave y fragante piel .— Creo que en las mismas circunstancias volvería a cometer el mismo error... —ella se apartó de mi caricia y el reproche brilló en sus pupilas. Abrió la boca para contestar pero le puse dos dedos sobre los labios.—Déjame terminar—pedí con suavidad.—Quiero decirte que si hubiera sabido antes el sufrimiento que te iba a ocasionar... si hubiera comprendido tus sentimientos como lo hago ahora... creo que lo más probable es que hubiera controlado mejor el terror que me invadió cuando temí perderte. Quizá entonces no habría hecho lo que hice.

—No sabes si lo habrías hecho o no— afirmó.

—No, no lo sé—moví la cabeza con pena.— Creo que habría esperado, pero... no lo sé con seguridad, Bella. ¿Quién lo sabe? Quizá lo del vínculo sí tuvo algo que ver. Porque antes de verte así, tan grave, jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza ignorar tu voluntad. Pero entonces no pude pensar en ninguna otra cosa que no fuera salvarte... a toda costa. A costa tuya. Lo siento— su mirada se iba dulcificando mientras me escuchaba.— Siento el sufrimiento que te he causado. Siento haber robado tu futuro —estiré mi mano y volví a rozarla con delicadeza. Los pómulos, la mandíbula, el cuello, el cabello... su respiración se aceleraba y sus iris se estaban oscureciendo, correspondiendo a los míos. —Siento no haber estado contigo tus primeros meses como vampira. Perdóname, amor.

Mi mano descendió, apenas rozando la suave piel del cuello, hasta su escote... lentamente, vigilando cualquier signo de rechazo. Oh, dios, la necesitaba tanto. Ella cerró los párpados, la respiración irregular.

Su boca entreabierta me llamaba. Me recoloqué sobre el sofá y me aproximé a ella un poco más, acercando mi rostro al suyo.

—Te perdono—susurró, tan suave como si respirara.

—Te he echado tanto de menos—mi voz sonó baja y desgarrada, mis labios a escasos centímetros de los suyos, respirando su aliento embriagador. —Tenía tanto miedo de haberte perdido para siempre —mi mano se deslizó, apenas rozando su pecho, hasta su cintura.

De pronto sus párpados se abrieron y sus ojos oscurecidos brillaron con anhelo. Alargó sus manos hasta entrecruzarlas en mi nuca, enredándolas con mis cabellos. Ah, cuánto había extrañado ese gesto... sentí un escalofrío de placer que se irradiaba al resto de mi cuerpo.

—Yo también te he echado de menos... muchísimo—una sonrisa lánguida cruzó su rostro durante breves instantes.—Hace poco lloré por ti—el susurro apenas era audible, y no supe si había escuchado bien.

—¿Cómo?

Entonces me volvió a abrir las puertas de sus pensamientos. Era algo tan íntimo... completamente distinto a escuchar la mente de otros. Y la vi. Sus manos manchadas de sangre, y las palabras de Angela.

—Amor mío... lo siento tanto.

" _Bésame"_

Su voz había resonado en mi interior de una forma casi erótica, liberando el freno que me había impuesto. Incapaz ya de contenerme descendí sobre su boca como un ave de presa y la invadí. Me moví sobre Bella colocándome a horcajadas y la tomé del cuello y la cara con ambas manos, flexionándolo hacia atrás con suavidad para tener mejor acceso a sus labios, a su lengua, que acaricié con la mía, reclamando mi hogar perdido.

" _Dios... Edward. Sí..."_

Separó más sus labios y tiró de mi nuca, invitándome a profundizar el beso. Un suave gruñido vibró en su pecho, avivando el incendio que me estaba consumiendo.

" _Tócame...quiero sentir tus manos en mi cuerpo."_

¿Qué era eso que sentía? Escuchar sus deseos en mi mente destruía mi coherencia, espoleaba mi pasión de una forma que no había esperado. Mis manos se movieron obedientes por debajo su blusa rozando lentamente la suave piel de su torso, disfrutando del tacto como un hambriento de un pedazo de pan. Respiré sus gemidos, no dándole tregua con mis besos ahora que no necesitaba el aire. Sus manos se movieron sobre mi camiseta y la rasgaron por la espalda, de arriba abajo, echando a un lado la destrozada prenda. Aquel sonido fue tan sensual como el gemido de placer que salió de su garganta cuando acaricié con adoración sus pezones. Me separé un instante de su boca y la miré a los ojos. Jadeé al ver la brillante negrura de sus iris; su mirada me consumía, ahogándome en aquel profundo lago de aguas negras, amenazando con llevarme al límite.

—Te deseo, amor mío. Me haces perder la razón—pronuncié con dificultad.

" _Piérdela. Dime lo que deseas."_

Su voz sonaba entregada por completo. En un rápido movimiento le arranqué de una vez la blusa y los pantalones.

—Te hace falta práctica—sonreí torcido al observar su gesto de desconcierto. Seguía con mis piernas a cada lado de sus muslos, pero ella ahora sólo conservaba sus braguitas.

Devoré con la mirada su cuerpo, recreándome en su desnudez, mientras ella, expectante, me contemplaba con una atrayente mezcla de excitación y timidez.

—Eres tan hermosa...—recorrí con el dorso de mis dedos el alabastro de su piel, rozando apenas sus clavículas y sus pechos, trazando dibujos alrededor de su ombligo, hasta la curva de su pubis. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire cuando sintió mis dedos en el vértice de sus muslos.

" _No soy la misma...ya no soy cálida."_

No sabía si estaba hablando conmigo o era un pensamiento espontáneo que se le había escapado, pero sentí una punzada de angustia al escucharla y ver una sombra de pena en su cara.

—No, no lo eres. Yo tampoco lo soy. Dime... –mis dedos acariciaron su acogedora humedad y le besé el cuello mientras sus manos se enlazaban por detrás de mis hombros, atrayéndome más— ¿Crees que _eso_ es importante?— inhalé con fuerza... su aroma me estaba embriagando y nublaba mi mente. Con la punta de la lengua acaricié su oreja, el lóbulo, y exhalé con suavidad, disfrutando del sonoro suspiro que escapó de entre sus labios— ¿Crees que eso hace que te desee menos que antes?—murmuré en su oído.

" _Supongo que no"._

—¿ _Supones_?—me acerqué a sus labios y mordí el inferior con suavidad.— Entonces tendré que demostrarte lo que me haces sentir. Me has preguntado qué deseo. Deseo—susurré señalando el piano con la cabeza—ponerte ahí encima, abrirte de piernas, arrancarte las bragas con los dientes y hacer que te corras con mi lengua.

" _¡Joder!"_

Sin perder de vista sus ojos, me aparté un momento de ella y me quité la ropa que aún conservaba. Entonces la tomé en brazos y la coloqué sobre el piano con cuidado, los talones apoyados en el borde del instrumento.

Se apoyó sobre los antebrazos, la respiración inquieta, los labios entreabiertos, sus ojos fiel reflejo de su deseo.

Mis manos ascendieron desde sus pies, hasta sus rodillas y luego por el interior de sus muslos, con lentitud, mis ojos perdidos en los suyos. Podía decir que jamás la había deseado tanto y habría sido verdad, porque eso era algo que sentía cada vez que estaba con ella. Anhelaba hundirme en ella, pero era mayor el deseo de escuchar sus gemidos, verla retorcerse de placer... beber el dulce néctar que fluía de su interior.

Separé sus piernas con dulzura y ascendiendo por ellas besé y lamí la delicada piel del interior de sus muslos. Gimió suavemente, como si se lamentara.

" _Oh, sí...por favor"_

Sus braguitas estaban completamente empapadas. Acerqué mi nariz a ellas y olí su esencia, deleitándome en ella. Anhelando volver a probar su sabor, lamí la tela y el gemido subió de volumen, ya no era un más lamento sino un sonido de pura lujuria. Alcé los ojos buscando la cara de Bella y observé que su pecho se movía agitado y había echado la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Mírame, cariño —murmuré contra su piel.

Vi que tragaba en seco con dificultad y, apoyada sobre sus antebrazos, alzaba la cabeza. Su cara lucía la más completa y sensual expresión de voluptuosidad. Sin perder de vista sus ojos hundí mi boca en su lencería y la desgarré con mis dientes. La descarga de humedad que siguió a este gesto fue tan reveladora como la cara de Bella. Ávido por probar su sabor hundí mi lengua en su interior, y sin previo aviso se arqueó y gritó su orgasmo con una fuerza que dudé que hubiera sido totalmente amortiguada por las paredes de la sala.

Mi erección dolía, pero verla así, completamente abandonada al placer que le estaba proporcionando, era la imagen más bella del mundo, y sus gemidos la música más dulce.

Se tendió completamente sobre el piano en un instante de languidez, pero no le di tregua. Agarré sus muslos, los coloqué sobre mis hombros y me sumergí de nuevo entre sus pliegues, mordisqueando suavemente, lamiendo en círculos su clítoris, introduciendo mi lengua en su intimidad, ansiando más de ella.

Embragado por los sonidos que salían de su garganta continué hasta que percibí que comenzaba a tensarse de nuevo. Deslicé dos dedos en su suave cavidad, curvándolos hacia delante, rozando aquel centro de placer que ambos conocíamos, hasta que sentí su brutal contracción.

—¡Edward!—gritó con voz rota.

Era intoxicante volver a escucharle gritar mi nombre en su clímax. No paré de lamer aquella delicada seda hasta beber por completo toda su deliciosa humedad.

" _Te odio"_

No pude evitar sonreír al escucharla.

La alcé del piano y me senté con ella entre mis brazos, en el suelo de la sala. Sus manos me acariciaban mientras la besaba con lentitud, saboreando en mi boca el sabor de la suya mezclado con el de su excitación.

—¿Te he convencido de que te deseo tanto o más que cuando eras humana? ¿De que si pudiera vivir tan sólo haciéndote el amor no saldría jamás de esta habitación?

" _Creo que necesitaré más pruebas"_

Sonreí por su picardía, y repartí suaves besos por sus párpados, sus mejillas, la curva del cuello, sus hombros, el interior de sus brazos... una eternidad no bastaría para saciar mi hambre de ella.

—No vuelvas a dejarme, amor mío —susurré.

" _Perdóname por haberlo hecho"_

Se colocó a horcajadas sobre mí, ladeó la cabeza y cerró los párpados, acercando sus labios a los míos, un roce ligero, la punta de su lengua recorriendo mi labio inferior. Tiró de mi cuello para acercarme más a su cara, y rozó mi nariz con la suya, apoyando su frente en la mía. Su respiración tenía su perfume, inimitable, el único capaz de trastornarme.

—Aún no te he dicho lo que yo quiero—sonrió con malicia.

—¿Qué quieres?—mi voz era baja y ronca.

Me estaba enloqueciendo y, sintiendo el roce de nuestros sexos, pensé que si no entraba en ella iba a morir en ese instante. Pero aún no me había respondido. Siguió torturándome, chupando y mordiendo mis labios mientras sus pezones rozaban mi pecho, incitantes. Sentí que, de una forma absurda, me faltaba el aire.

—¿Qué quieres, cariño?—mi voz sonó casi implorante contra su boca.

Entonces su boca se fundió con la mía en un beso profundo, necesitado.

" _Dime, ¿pensabas en estos momentos cuando no estábamos juntos?"_

¿Que si pensaba? Recordarla y masturbarme pensando en ella eran las únicas cosas que hacían que los días de soledad fueran mínimamente soportables.

—Sí—apenas podía hablar y no estuve seguro de que me hubiera escuchado hasta que continuó.

" _Yo a veces sentía el desesperante deseo de acariciarme... pero no podía llegar sin pensar en ti. De ninguna otra forma... Así que me controlaba"_

Su dulce lengua jugueteaba con la mía pausadamente mientra sus dedos rozaban mi nuca. Y pensé que podría llegar a tener un orgasmo simplemente así, con ese leve contacto, y esas palabras resonando en mi cabeza.

" _Un día no pude controlarme más. Te imaginé penetrándome mientras me acariciaba y me corrí tan fuerte que tuve que ahogar mi grito yo misma mordiéndome la otra mano."_

Gemí prolongadamente en su boca al escucharla. Me estaba torturando de una forma deliciosamente refinada.

" _¿Y sabes qué quiero?"_

_Dilo. Por todo lo que más quieras. Dilo._

" _Que me folles sin medida contra esa pared de atrás. Como te imaginé aquella vez"_

—¡Joder, Bella!—ni siquiera reconocí mi propia voz. Me levanté con ella enredada en mis caderas y prácticamente la empotré contra la pared, hundiéndome en su húmedo interior de una sola vez. Gritamos al unísono, uno en la boca del otro.

Otra embestida fuerte, otro grito. Y otra vez más, y más. La penetraba como si quisiera meterme dentro de su cuerpo, besándola al mismo tiempo, bebiendo sediento cada uno sus gritos y lamentos.

—Dime que eres mía, amor. Necesito escucharlo —balbuceé como pude.

" _Tuya. Siempre lo he sido. Te amo, Edward"_

 _—_ Te amo, Bella—gemí.

Entonces sus paredes se cerraron con fuerza entorno a mí mientras clavaba sus dientes en mi hombro con un grito ahogado, y el nudo de excitación en mi vientre estalló, llenando hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo de un placer agudo y exquisito. Poco a poco el placer fue retirándose como una marea, dejando allá donde había estado una sensación de completa paz.

Abrí los ojos y miré a Bella. Sus párpados continuaban cerrados y en su boca se dibujaba una suave sonrisa.

" _Ha sido mejor que en mi fantasía"_

La besé con suavidad sosteniéndola contra mi pecho, por fin feliz. Cuando abrió los ojos me sumergí en ellos... en mi hogar.

 


	57. Chapter 57

**Capítulo 57**

**BPOV**

Recosté mi cara sobre el pecho de Edward, quien me pasó el brazo por la espalda, acariciándome la nuca, jugando a enredar sus largos dedos con mechones de mi cabello. Con la otra mano acariciaba mi cara, las yemas de sus dedos rozando de una forma deliciosamente lenta mi piel, como si quisiera memorizar cada cima y cada valle de mi rostro.

La luz de la luna entraba por el ventanal iluminando nuestros cuerpos desnudos y enlazados. Contemplé hipnotizada el brillo de la piel de Edward. Nunca había visto lo hermosa que se veía su piel bajo la luz lunar.

Esta vez habíamos hecho el amor en el suelo, con más calma que las previas, pero aún con el anhelo de no estar saciados el uno del otro.

Sentí el pecho de Edward vibrar y supe que estaba conteniendo la risa.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Que no sé qué pensarán Angela y Daniel cuando vean los destrozos que hemos hecho en esta sala—dijo, jovial.

Oh, vaya. No me había parado a hacer recuento de daños, estaba centrada en... otras cosas. Entonces alcé la cabeza y comprendí a qué se refería. La pared de mis fantasías lucía reveladores desconchados y grietas superficiales. Edward me había tomado contra ese muro dos veces seguidas, y era el que había sufrido los mayores daños, aunque había otras zonas de la sala que tampoco estaban indemnes. Mi mirada se detuvo en el piano y suspiré con alivio.

Por lo menos el instrumento se mantenía en perfectas condiciones.

Edward siguió la dirección de mis ojos.

—Gracias por retenerte cuando estabas ahí encima. No debe haber sido fácil, supongo.

Me reí avergonzada y miré a Edward.

—¿No has visto que estaba abrazándome a mi misma?—él asintió, curvando sus labios.—Creía que me iba a romper las costillas. No deberías haber hecho eso... ponerme encima de ese instrumento sagrado—le reproché, bromeando a medias.

—Quería ponerte en el altar para adorarte, mi diosa—repuso él con una divertida mueca.

Sonreí y recordé la frase que había pronunciado él esa misma noche: "si pudiera vivir tan sólo haciéndote el amor no saldría jamás de esta habitación". Yo me sentía igual.

Pero la vida no era así. No estábamos solos, ni podíamos alimentarnos del cuerpo del otro. Pensé en nuestros invitados, y sentí que comenzaba el aterrizaje.

—Por dios, a Daniel no sé qué le diremos, pero creo que la risa de Ang se va a oír desde el otro lado del mundo. Creo que en casa de mis padres van a preguntarse de dónde viene esa carcajada.

—Podemos cerrar esta habitación. No hemos tocado ninguna pared maestra—sonrió—pero habrá que arreglar esto. El piano se puede trasladar temporalmente a otra zona del ático, aunque no esté insonorizada.

—Ciérrala ya. Que no la vea nadie—me azoré.

—Alice ya la ha _visto_. Te lo puedo asegurar. Cada vez que has levantado tu escudo conmigo lo has hecho con ella.

—Dios—me dí con la mano en la frente.—No había pensado en ella. Aunque tampoco estaba como para concentrarme en eso _._

—¿Puedes anular el escudo sólo para personas seleccionadas?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sí... pero aún me cuesta bastante esfuerzo. Y ni siquiera se me había ocurrido —dije pensativa, sin quitarme de la cabeza la idea de Alice teniendo visiones de lo que iba a pasar en la habitación del piano.

—Eh—Edward tomó mi cara entre sus manos con delicadeza y me clavó sus ojos miel—No hay _nada_ de que avergonzarse.

Exhalé de forma prolongada y por fin asentí, sonriendo. Era imposible no sonreír, cuando la felicidad de estar de nuevo con él salía por todos mis poros.

—Bueno, no había nada de que avergonzarse hasta hace poco—continuó él— porque Jasper acaba de llegar a casa y Alice le está explicando _todo_ —jadeé por el susto y él se carcajeó.— ¡Era broma! Jazz ha llegado a casa, pero apenas ha dicho "hola" Alice se lo ha llevado a su habitación para... _relajarse_. Creo que la hemos estresado un poco —rió, negando con la cabeza.

Me mordí el labio, aguantando la risa ante el descaro de Edward. Tendría que empezar a tomarme las cosas como él...

.

Nos dirigimos a la habitación que ocupaba yo, que no era la misma que había compartido con él mientras vivíamos juntos.

—Habrá que esperar a que esos dos salgan de su habitación para pedirle a Jasper algo de ropa— Edward se sentó en la cama, desnudo al igual que yo.

Aparté mis ojos de él con dificultad, como si luchara contra la fuerza de la gravedad, y. me centré en buscar ropa para ponerme después de la ducha, sintiendo el calor de su mirada en mi espalda mientras lo hacía. Cogí lo primero que encontré. Unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga y cuello en pico irían bien. Seguía gustándome la ropa informal, muy a pesar de Alice.

Los dejé sobre la cama y me senté a su lado.

—Por lo menos se puede decir que son bastante discretos. Aunque sé que cada habitación de la casa ha sido testigo de su apetito sexual —sonreí para mí.—Excepto tres: la del piano, la que compartíamos tú y yo antes, y ésta.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió venir a casa? Quiero decir que estabas tan furiosa que no puedo comprender que hayas venido aquí, con todos los recuerdos, con mi olor... aunque me encanta que lo hicieras—sonrió con tristeza.

Lo pensé por unos instantes. Yo también me había hecho esa misma pregunta y me había engañado a mí misma respondiéndome que por qué no iba a estar en esa casa que ya conocía, _demostrándome_ lo fuerte que era por poder vivir en el mismo lugar que había sido testigo de nuestro amor.

—Me engañaba a mí misma —suspiré, mirando sus magnéticos ojos.—En realidad estaba aquí por ti—sus cejas se arquearon con sorpresa.—El primer momento de algo similar a la paz que tuve fue cuando llegué a esta casa. Me sentí en mi hogar, y esa sensación fue creciendo a medida que pasaban los días. Ahora sé que sentía aquello porque estar aquí era un poco como estar cerca de ti. Tu presencia estaba en cada rincón de la casa, y eso no sólo era soportable sino necesario para mí. Si exceptuamos la sala que acabamos de destrozar, claro —ambos reímos suavemente.—No soportaba entrar en ella... y no lo había hecho hasta hoy.

Edward me miraba con intensidad y mis sentimientos anteriormente bloqueados se transformaban en palabras con una fluidez que me sorprendía a mí misma.

—Me acordaba demasiado bien de aquella vez que hicimos el amor, cuando me leíste el pensamiento, y de las promesas que te hice... —suspiré mordiéndome el labio y una mano de Edward se alzó hasta rozar mi frente.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de dulzura, sus largos dedos pasaron suavemente sobre mi ceño como queriendo alisarlo, y yo retuve el aire y cerré los párpados, maravillándome de la forma en que mi cuerpo respondía al contacto con el suyo. Aquella mano recogió el cabello que me caía sobre el pecho y lo apartó hacia mi espalda.

—Así... cierra los ojos, Bella... sólo siente —su aliento me acarició y su voz provocó ondas en mi cuerpo, como una piedra cayendo en un estanque.— No los abras.

Noté sus manos moviendo mi cuerpo hasta acostarme sobre la cama.

—Todavía no he tenido suficiente de ti ¿lo sabes? Creo que nunca tendré bastante... cuando se trata de ti soy un adicto sin remedio.

Su mano alcanzó la mía y sus labios se posaron en la palma, besándola con dulzura. Sentí su boca tomar uno a uno mis dedos, su lengua los acariciaba y sus dientes los mordisqueaban. Gemí con fuerza.

—Shhh... Vamos a ser discretos—susurró en mi oído.

Besó el interior de mi muñeca y viajó hacia arriba dejando una estela de besos húmedos, hasta llegar al hombro. Entonces hizo el mismo ritual con el otro brazo. Me removí en la cama y el sonido que hizo el colchón me pareció brutalmente amplificado.

—Discreción— sus labios esta vez estaban a milímetros de mi oreja. Supe que estaba sonriendo, y sabía de qué forma. Sentí que me humedecía.

—Adoro besar tu piel... lamerte y sentir tu sabor. Podía hacerlo durante días y no me cansaría—apenas le oía, pero estaba tan cerca de mí que era como tener su voz en mi cabeza. Contuve un suspiro.

Se movió sobre la cama y tomó uno de mis pies, besándolo y mordisqueándolo como había hecho con la mano. Sabía lo que venía ahora y volví a abrazarme a mí misma, no encontrando ningún otro punto irrompible cerca de mí. Los besos húmedos recorrieron el interior de mi pierna, pero cuando creía que subiría por el muslo sentí que la movía y cambiaba su posición lamiendo con fuerza la piel detrás de la rodilla.

Solté mi abrazo y me puse las manos sobre la boca sujetándolas al mismo tiempo. El placentero suplicio que me imponían sus labios, su lengua y sus dientes castigó mi otra pierna con la misma falta de compasión. Entonces percibí que se colocaba entre mis piernas y, cuando pensé que ya había terminado la tortura sus labios se posaron sobre la piel alrededor de mi ombligo, y su experta lengua comenzó a dibujar círculos concéntricos alrededor de éste.

" _Dios. No puedo más. Te quiero dentro de mí, Edward"_

Entonces se detuvo y escuché un leve gemido. Durante la noche había tenido tiempo para notar que escucharme así, dentro de su mente en momentos tan íntimos, le excitaba aún más que cuando pronunciaba las palabras.

Se movió, sigiloso como un felino, y de pronto sentí su cara sobre la mía.

—Abre los ojos, cariño.

El aliento dulce de su susurro me acarició e hice lo que me pedía, encontrándome con aquella mirada negra, mezcla de lujuria, necesidad, ternura... Se sumergió profundamente en mis ojos y yo en los suyos. Y entonces entró dentro de mí, con suavidad, lentamente, sin dejar de mirarme. Sus caderas se movieron sobre las mías mientras tomaba mis manos y las colocaba a cada lado de mi cabeza, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Sentí el fuego recorriéndome, llamas que me hacían arder y desear que no parara nunca esa sensación. Estar conectada de esa forma con su cuerpo era algo tan íntimo... me parecía estar por fin completa, llena... plenamente viva. Mis piernas se alzaron rodeando sus caderas y mi pelvis se elevó para encontrar la suya. Entonces moví mi cuerpo junto al suyo y girando sobre la cama me situé sobre él. Moviendo suavemente mis caderas dibujé círculos sobre él, gozando de la deliciosa sensación de tenerle dentro de mí mientras, inclinada, continuaba aferrada a sus manos. Me mordía los labios ahogando mis propios gemidos, pero ver el placer reflejado en su hermosa cara catapultaba el mío cada vez más alto. Entonces él se sentó en la cama, abrazándome con fuerza, como queriendo fundirse conmigo. Nos mecimos a un ritmo lento, sin perder contacto ocular, sincronizando nuestra respiración.

Edward tiró con suavidad de mi cuello y acercó sus labios a los míos. Los cubrió fundiéndose con ellos, su lengua con la mía, y entonces fuimos como un solo ser. Fue en ese momento cuando las oleadas de placer nos trasportaron fuera de esa habitación, a un lugar donde no había nada ni nadie más que él y yo.

.

Una vez fuera de la ducha me quité el albornoz y me vestí ante la atenta mirada de un silencioso Edward, intentando evitar cruzarme con sus ojos... era lo mejor si quería terminar vestida y no al revés. Él se puso la única ropa que conservaba indemne: sus boxer y sus vaqueros.

Entonces recordé una escena de horas antes, y tuve curiosidad.

—¿Puedo saber en qué pensabas antes?—pregunté mientras me abrochaba el pantalón.— Quiero decir cuando estaba acostando a Daniel y me has mirado de aquella forma... me ha parecido que dudabas en decirme algo, y que... sentías tristeza.

Su mirada se volvió cautelosa.

—No es nada...—negó frunciendo el ceño, y supe que no me decía la verdad.

—¿Qué sucede?— inquirí con inquietud, sentándome a su lado.

Él relajó un poco el gesto pero siguió ahí, inmovilizado en su cara. Se mordió el labio.

— Nada que tenga que ver con nuestra relación, quiero decir —y de nuevo pareció indeciso.

—¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho?—tuve miedo.

Sus dos manos se extendieron, abarcando mi cara y parte del cuello, y su mirada se dulcificó.

—Nos es sobre nosotros... es sobre Daniel. No sabía si decírtelo, pero... creo que debes saberlo.

Lo miré atentamente... ¿Daniel? ¿Qué sabía él sobre Daniel? Entonces recordé que era Edward quien había hecho la visita a JT, la que hizo que ella cambiara de idea sobre su declaración.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? Dímelo ya.

—Su padre biológico... JT sabe quién es. Sé su nombre.

Me llevé la mano a la boca y ahogué una exclamación. Él me alzó y me sentó sobre sus muslos, abrazándome fuerte.

—Bella, tenía que decírtelo... pero no sabía cómo lo tomarías. ¿Lo comprendes?— su voz sonaba angustiada... lejana. Edward temía por mí y por ser el portador de aquella noticia. Pero no estaba disgustada con él.

Asentí, incapaz de responder. aquello era algo para lo que, estúpida de mí, no estaba preparada. ¿Y por qué no? ¿En qué mundo de ilusión vivía? ¿Qué castillos en el aire había construido con unas piezas tan delicadas, tan frágiles como la vida de otras personas? Me sentí estúpida, incapaz... como el aprendiz de brujo, jugando con fuerzas de las cuales desconocía el daño que podían hacer.

—Bella. NO. No consentiré que hagas eso —la firme voz de Edward y sus manos acunando mi cara me sacaron de mi pozo de culpabilidad.

Parpadeé varias veces y enfoqué mis ojos con dificultad, hasta que encontré los suyos. Serenos, estables... el puerto seguro donde anclar.

—¿El qué?

—Hundirte. Sentirte culpable. Es absurdo — pronunció con lentitud, sus ojos reteniendo los míos.

Me conocía mejor que nadie; no era necesario que me leyera la mente, porque mis emociones no eran un secreto para él. Asentí levemente, y me centré en su presencia confortante.

—Sólo es que... dios, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? No pensé que lo encontraríamos... y ahora no comprendo por qué no lo pensé, y preparé al niño para eso. Él jamás... jamás ha preguntado por su padre.

—Y tú no querías ponerle esa idea en la cabeza. Hiciste bien, le habría hecho sufrir más. Y ese niño ya ha sufrido bastante.

Medité lo que Edward me decía y me di cuenta de que tenía razón. El golpe de la noticia me había alterado y había reaccionado de forma confusa. Pero él estaba consiguiendo que me centrara.

—De todas formas—tomé sus manos y enlacé sus dedos con los míos, sin perder de vista su mirada— ni siquiera se me había ocurrido buscarle. Creo que he sido egoísta.

—No... Sólo estabas centrada en otras cosas y habías pospuesto lo menos urgente. Bella ¿tienes idea de lo rara que ha sido tu transformación? ¿De que lo que tú has conseguido en tan sólo dos meses hay vampiros que tardan años en conseguirlo?

—Eso no es mérito mío—protesté.—Jasper cree que fue porque mi transformación fue... distinta.

—Eso es una teoría—negó él.—Y estoy de acuerdo con que pueda explicar una parte de tus logros, pero no desprecies toda la voluntad que has puesto en adaptarte a tu nueva existencia, en perseguir tu objetivo de forma constante, en no rendirte... Querías cuidar de Daniel y lo estás haciendo. Y muy bien, por cierto... Te he visto con él, y he visto cómo te mira. No consiento que te niegues todo eso, Isabella Swan. Eres algo bueno en la vida de ese niño.

Sopesaba sus palabras, que se vertían en mi alma como agua cálida sobre hielo, confortándola. Le abracé con fuerza y él me correspondió.

—Edward... cómo he podido estar sin ti—musité, pegada a su pecho.

.

.

—El tipo aún trabaja en Londres—la serena voz de Jasper resonó con suavidad en el denso silencio del comedor.

Alice estaba sentada a su lado sin perder de vista la pantalla. Yo estaba en el sofá, sobre las piernas de Edward. El contacto con él me hacía sentirme más fuerte y me parecía estar a muy poca distancia de convertirme en una especie de prolongación de su cuerpo. Cosa que, por otra parte, no parecía molestarle mucho, vista la forma en que me sujetaba la cintura, como temiendo que me escapara.

—En efecto, el doctor Charles Stefan trabajó entre junio de 1998 y diciembre de 2009 como endocrinólogo del hospital Queen Elizabeth, de Londres, donde debió conocer a JT. Ella acompañaba a su hermano a las visitas en consultas externas, ¿recordáis? Y fue el mismo hospital donde éste falleció... donde ella lo asesinó —puntualizó Jasper, mirando un instante hacia Edward y hacia mí para volver a perderse en la pantalla.

—Ella me dijo que tuvieron una relación de unos meses, y que lo dejó cuando estaba embarazada. Y él no lo sabía, así que desconoce la existencia de Daniel—me apretó contra su pecho y me abracé a su cuello. Alice nos miró y, sonriendo, puso los ojos en blanco. Me dieron ganas de sacarle la lengua— Bella ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? Si ni él ni Daniel lo saben las cosas pueden quedarse tal como están. Por el momento.

No tuve ninguna duda al contestar.

—Sólo quiero saber cómo es, y si podría ser un buen padre. Y si la respuesta es sí... no puedo quitarle un hijo a su padre. Él nunca supo del niño. No sería justo, ni con él ni con Daniel.

Jasper asintió, serio.

—Me ocuparé de ello. Tendrás toda la información posible de ese hombre hoy mismo. Y aunque no me lo has pedido voy a conseguir un estudio genético que confirme si es o no el padre de Danny — asentí, admirada por la profesionalidad de mi cuñado.

Edward me abrazó aún más fuerte y cerré los ojos centrándome en la deliciosa sensación de estar de nuevo en sus brazos. Me negué a pensar en nada más, como en la posibilidad de volver a apartar de mi vida a un ser querido.


	58. Chapter 58

**Capítulo 58**

**BPOV**

—Buenos días—la voz de Angela saludó tímidamente a todos los que estábamos en el enorme comedor.

Pensé que si Jake viera la escena le daría un ataque cardíaco fulminante. Ya no éramos dos sino cuatro vampiros quienes convivíamos con su novia.

Jasper seguía trabajando en su portátil pero se levantó caballerosamente en cuanto mi amiga hizo acto de presencia en la sala.

—Angela, este es Jasper, el marido de Alice.

—Encantado, Angela — este sonrió tendiéndole la mano y ella le correspondió, sonrojándose con timidez. Al mismo tiempo le echaba un rápido vistazo a Edward que no me pasó desapercibido, por lo que imaginé que habría pensado algo que habría deseado que fuera privado.

Sonreí para mí misma; no tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo de imaginación para pensar qué habría pasado por la mente de Ang al ver al rubio vampiro.

—Ven, he preparado el desayuno... tortitas con jarabe de arce. Daniel aún no se ha levantado—tiré de su mano y me la llevé a la cocina. Me resultaba extraño verla tan cohibida, pero reconocía que no era para menos.

Abrí el ventanal para airear el olor a vampiro mientras mi embarazadísima amiga se sentaba a la enorme mesa de la enorme cocina del enorme ático de Edward Cullen... mi novio. El sol que había lucido a primeras horas del amanecer se estaba ocultando rápidamente tras unos espesos nubarrones. No podía ser de otra forma, Alice había planeado salir hoy de viaje y ella jamás se equivocaba en el pronóstico del tiempo.

Durante la noche habíamos estado haciendo planes de nuevo. Alice y Jasper preferían quedarse en Seattle hasta que tuviera lugar la reunión con los indios, pero enviarían buena parte de las maletas a Nueva York, y habían reservado una habitación en un hotel para unos pocos días. Por una parte querían darnos intimidad a Edward y a mí, y por otra querían que Angela se sintiera cómoda. Por más que ella pusiera voluntad era imposible que con cuatro vampiros en casa de la noche a la mañana estuviera tan tranquila. Por no hablar del tema de Jake.

—Esto tiene una pinta buenísima— Ang se lamió los labios con expresión golosa. –Siempre se te ha dado bien preparar las tortitas.

—Gracias, Ang— me senté delante de ella sonriente, con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

Ella estaba alargando el brazo para coger el bote de jarabe de arce y al escucharme se detuvo a mirarme detenidamente. Entonces la mandíbula se le desencajó.

—¿Qué?—me toqué, por si tenía algo raro en la cara y no me había dado cuenta. Ella presionó los labios conteniendo una sonrisa mientras se servía un par de tortitas.

—Siempre he tenido curiosidad por si la Gran Muralla se ve desde el espacio, o no.

Pensé que me había perdido algo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Nada, que tú tienes cara de haber estado en órbita, y varias veces... deberías saber la respuesta.

Entrecerré los ojos, y me mordí el labio para no responderle mientras las carcajadas de Alice resonaban en el comedor. Ang pareció un poco arrepentida, no había contado con que la broma dejara de ser privada entre ella y yo.

—Pues sí, he estado en órbita. Varias veces ¡Y por qué será que no te he visto por ahí arriba, Alice Cullen!

—¡Eh, eh, ahora no vayáis a hacer que dude de mis capacidades!... —la indignada voz de Jasper se escuchó deformada por las risas que estaba intentando aguantar.—No, no lo conseguiríais ni aunque lo intentarais en serio.

Me reí, al tiempo que la pobre Ang se sonrojaba más aún.

—No te preocupes, Angela, estos no saben lo que es la vergüenza, y doy gracias a que no está Emmet. Sería capaz de conseguir que me sonrojara, aunque eso sea teóricamente imposible —apreté con suavidad la mano de mi amiga.—Come, venga.

Ella cortó un pedazo de su desayuno y se lo metió en la boca, mirándome feliz. Pero de pronto su gesto se torció y supe en qué pensaba.

—Sí... necesito energías a tope. Tengo que pelearme por segunda vez en menos de tres días con mi superprotector novio— torció el gesto ante la idea.

Tres días... no habían pasado ni tres días desde que Angela había aparecido a la puerta de mi casa, y desde entonces mi vida había dado un vuelco enorme.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo sola. Puedes esperar a la reunión del sábado, donde estaremos todos para apoyarte. Carlisle y Esme están de acuerdo con que vengas —le informé.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sirviéndose un vaso de zumo de naranja.

—No... Deseo hacerlo, antes de la reunión del sábado —bebió un sorbo.—Además... tengo ganas de ver a ese cabezota. A pesar del mosqueo que llevo le echo de menos. Nos hemos mandado sms y hemos quedado para la comida—sonrió con tristeza.

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que Jacob entrara en razón. No soportaba ver a mi amiga así. Ella quedó pensativa, y se metió una porción de tortita en la boca mientras distraídamente se acariciaba el vientre con suavidad.

—Daniel se ha despertado. Voy a buscarle—salí de la cocina tras darle un cariñoso apretón en el hombro.

—Que se dé prisa o no quedarán tortitas, en este barrigón cabe mucha cosa— la escuché comentar mientras subía las escaleras.

.

—Bella, te he metido en este _pendrive_ toda la información sobre el padre de Daniel—Jasper habló en tono inaudible para los oídos del niño, quien, como yo, estaba sentado en el suelo al lado de Edward montando un castillo con piezas de madera, y me tendió el cachivache diligentemente.

—Podemos llamarle el doctor Stefan, y así no meteremos la pata— contesté en el mismo tono, apartándome discretamente.— ¿Me haces un breve resumen?

—Bien, pues el doctor Stefan... ese tipo está más limpio que la Madre Teresa: ni tan siquiera tiene una sola multa de aparcamiento. Buen currículum académico y profesional, bien valorado por sus colegas y pacientes... – se encogió de hombros.—No sé cómo alguien así puedo liarse con la perturbada de JT. Y aún hay más... aparte de colaborar económicamente con varias ONG ha estado dos veces en África, de voluntario, con la organización Save The Children —abrió los ojos con expresión de admiración.— Una joya.

—Me alegro de que sea tan fantástico – mi tono no engañó a Jasper ni a Edward, cuya mirada sentí clavada en mí por un instante.

Jasper salió de la habitación y nos dejó solos.

Mentí, diciendo más lo que creía que era correcto sentir que lo que de veras sentía. De forma egoísta había deseado que el tal doctor fuera un perturbado como la madre. Me recriminé a mí misma esas emociones, pero no podía evitarlas, y más ahora viendo el hogareño cuadro que tenía ante mí, con dos de los tres hombres de mi vida sentados en el suelo jugando juntos.

_No te engañes a ti misma, Bella. Esto sólo es una ilusión. No es real._

Sí, ya sabía que Daniel era humano, que crecería, que _cambiaría_ con los años, como hace un ser vivo. Que Edward y yo nos quedaríamos con la misma forma hasta nuestra desaparición. Lo sabía bien, pero mi traidor corazón no perdía oportunidad para engañarme.

Lo había sacado del orfanato y había cuidado de él durante unas pocas semanas, un pequeño oasis en su vida desierta de cariño. Yo le había dado eso, con la ayuda de Alice y Jasper, y él me había correspondido con creces. Mi anhelo por protegerle había hecho que pusiera toda mi fuerza de voluntad en salir del estado de catatonia en que me había quedado tras dejar a Edward, en adaptarme al entorno humano, en retomar el hilo de la existencia. Después sus bracitos habían sido la cuerda que me había sacado del pozo, y sus ojos habían dado luz a mi ceguera, a mi incapacidad de ponerme en el lugar de Edward. Sí, yo le había dado pero, sin saberlo ni pretenderlo, él me había devuelto mucho más.

Pero mi única excusa moral para hacer lo que había hecho ya no estaba. Daniel ya no era un niño abandonado, sin familia conocida, cuya madre asesina estaba en la cárcel. Daniel era un niño apartado de su padre sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera.

Suspiré, perdida en mis pensamientos. Ahora que mis barreras habían caído, ahora que reconocía mis sentimientos, y el dolor que estos pueden llevar consigo, pensaba si no era un error amar así, encariñarse tanto con un ser humano. Sentí una punzada de dolor, y la familiar sensación en los ojos.

_Quizá sería mejor no relacionarse con humanos. Sólo produce sufrimiento. ¿Cómo voy a soportar una existencia así, despidiéndome constantemente de seres a quien amo?_

—Porque esos sentimientos son lo que hace que valga la pena seguir. Y siempre me tendrás a mí—la sedosa voz había sonado apenas audible.

Miré a Edward sobresaltada. Me di cuenta de que había bajado mi escudo sin darme cuenta. Las pocas veces que eso me había sucedido, había sido con él.

Sus ojos dorados me miraban con intensidad, rescatándome del camino amargo por el que rondaban mis pensamientos. Se lo agradecí con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no vuelves al suelo con nosotros?—arqueó las cejas componiendo una mueca divertida.

Asentí y me uní a ellos.

—Está bien. Vamos a ver si podemos montar uno que llegue hasta el techo.

—Lo más divertido es tirarlos al suelo cuando ya están construidos, verdad, ¿Daniel?—sonrió Edward.

—¡Sí!—repuso el niño con entusiasmo.

—Eso. Tú ve metiendo ideas destructoras en la cabeza del pobre niño—reí.

.

**Angela**

Acudía a esa cita con la esperanza de que Jake, al igual que yo, estuviera con el ánimo más sereno y pudiéramos hablar con tranquilidad.

Cuando lo divisé desde lejos y mis piernas parecieron flaquear. Desde lejos veía sus ojos negros fijos en mí, sin perder de vista uno solo de mis movimientos. Estaba muy guapo y vestía informal como siempre, con una camiseta negra y aquellos vaqueros que le sentaban tan bien. Aunque el día ya era propio de los frescos otoños de Seattle, pero mi novio no llevaba chaqueta. Siempre bromeaba con que tenía la temperatura corporal más alta.

Cuando me acerqué a él se despegó de la pared del restaurante donde habíamos quedado como si hubiera saltado un resorte, y en un instante lo tuve frente a mí, cuan largo era.

—Angela... estaba preocupado— su voz grave me conmovió.

Me tomó de ambos hombros y me examinó de arriba abajo, con mirada ansiosa. Me mordí la lengua, impaciente. ¿Estaba comprobando si había daños?

—Sólo me he retrasado un par de minutos—lo miré directamente a los ojos. Él asintió.

—¿Entramos? Debes tener hambre.

—Sí... me comería un lobo —inmediatamente me sentí incómoda por haber dicho justo _eso_. Jake no mudó su expresión ni una pizca.

El interior del local era muy acogedor, y estaba bastante lleno. Era uno de nuestros restaurantes favoritos, así que en cuanto entramos el camarero nos saludó sonriente, me preguntó amablemente por mi estado, y nos acomodó en una discreta mesa al lado de la ventana que tenía encima el cartelito de "reservado". Jake había hecho los deberes a pesar de estar en el trabajo.

—Hacía tiempo que no comíamos aquí—dije, mirando alrededor. –Es un local agradable.

Tomé la carta y comencé a estudiarla, aunque me la sabía de memoria. Me sentía penetrada por los ojos de Jacob, y no encontraba ningún modo de iniciar una conversación sobre lo que había venido a hablar con él.

—Vuelve conmigo—no era una orden, era una súplica. Sin preliminares, sin disimulos. Directo, así era Jake. Como yo.

 _Sé fuerte_.

Levanté los ojos de la carta y me encontré con los suyos. La dulzura y tristeza de su corazón, la ansiedad... todo eso era evidente a través de la transparente mirada de mi novio. Hacía que se me olvidara por qué me había marchado de su lado.

Y, de hecho, las cosas habían cambiado. Cuando había acudido a casa de Bella ambas estábamos igual y nos podíamos apoyar mutuamente, pero ella ahora tenía de nuevo a Edward. No tenía la sensación de estorbar, con ellos jamás me había sentido así, y tanto Bella como Edward habían insistido en que me quedara con ellos el tiempo que necesitara, pero... no podía alargar mucho la situación.

Aunque tampoco quería volver con mi novio y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Mi decisión de dejarle no había sido producto de una rabieta, y aunque la ira que sentía en aquél momento se había diluido bastante, los motivos para hacer lo que hice seguían ahí.

Y eso era algo que no podía olvidar.

—Eso no basta, Jake —aguanté su mirada en silencio durante varios segundos hasta que el camarero nos interrumpió para tomar nota.

No rompimos contacto visual en ningún momento, mientras yo podía contemplar todas las emociones de mi novio a través del cristal de sus iris... Cuando el camarero se retiró Jake respiró profundamente y miró sus manos, entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

—Está bien, Angela. ¿Qué quieres?—su voz sonó fría, y eso me dolió. Y me enfureció.

Y mi contención se fue a la mierda.

—¿Qué quiero? Quiero paz. Quiero poder estar con mi mejor amiga y con su novio cuando me dé la gana sin temer un complot para arruinarles la vida. Quiero que hables con Bella y le des una explicación por haber hecho lo que hiciste. Quiero que admitas que no tienes ninguna prueba de que los Cullen son lo que tú temes, y que sólo es eso lo que te gobierna: el miedo, sin otra evidencia.

La mirada de Jake se oscurecía a medida que yo iba hablando, y sin necesidad de palabras me lo estaba contestando todo. Sabía que no estaba enfocando bien el problema. Sabía que no estaba siendo diplomática y que no era una buena manera de resolver nuestro conflicto.

Pero él me había preguntado lo que quería. Y era eso.

—Y supongo que querrás ir a visitarla cuando nuestra hija nazca, y que se haga amiga de ese pobre niño humano cuidado por vampiros.

Di un respingo. No supe qué quemó más, si las palabras o el tono de burla con que las había pronunciado. Contemplé su fiera expresión. Ya no era el Jacob dulce que me había suplicado hacía un instante. Sentí mis ánimos caer más abajo del suelo.

—Creo que se me ha quitado el hambre—miré hacia atrás para coger mi bolso, que colgaba de la silla, y sentí su cálida mano sobre la mía, tomándola con ternura. Deteniéndome, pero no como la vez previa. No me había asustado.

Dejé mi bolso donde estaba y lo miré.

—No te vayas... por favor. Hablemos. Perdona por lo que acabo de decir. Volvamos a empezar. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Imagino que bien, porque estás preciosa— había vuelto el Jake que yo amaba, y mientras el fanático de las estacas estuviera apartado de nuestra mesa... tenía esperanzas.

—Bien...aunque me cuesta un poco dormir—me sinceré.

—A mí también... añoro tu cuerpo contra el mío—el susurro fue mitad ternura mitad pasión y me puso la piel de gallina.

Suspiré y tomé sus dos manos.

—Te echo de menos.

—Y yo a ti, amor. Vuelve conmigo, por favor—la pasión brillaba en sus ojos negros.—Te necesito.

—Y yo a ti.

—¿Entonces?—me miró desconcertado.

—Jake, ¿no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho hace unos instantes?—lo miré de hito en hito.

—¿El qué? ¿Que prefieres elegir la amistad con una asesina en potencia que el amor del padre de tu hija?—preguntó con gran tristeza. Sus manos seguían reteniendo las mías con suavidad y sus ojos eran suplicantes.

—Yo no lo veo así. Más bien la elección está entre el odio por un prejuicio, o la confianza en alguien que ha demostrado merecerla—dije en voz baja. Cada vez las ganas de deshacerme en lágrimas eran más fuertes, pero aguanté.

Inspiró y exhaló profundamente, reclinándose en el respaldo de la silla aunque sin separar sus manos de las mías. Su expresión ahora era cauta.

—Angela, te repito que no conoces a los chupasangres. No son de fiar. Mi pueblo tiene muchas leyendas sobre ellos... leyendas que tienen mucho de verdad, como puedes has podido ver.

—Sí, lo he podido ver, pero no gracias a ti. Fue Bella la que me dio la pastilla roja, porque si fuera por ti seguiría viviendo en _Matrix_ —repuse mosqueada.

—¿Y qué tal te sienta vivir en la realidad que te he estado ocultando? —bajó el tono de voz, acercándose a mí— ¿Eres más feliz ahora que sabes que hay vampiros, y que nuestra hija tiene posibilidades de transformarse en licántropo si cerca de ella hay vampiros de los que se meriendan a los humanos?

—No soy más feliz, pero no tenías derecho a ocultármelo—gruñí entre dientes, acercándome a él.— ¡Dioses, Jake, somos pareja, llevo una hija tuya en el vientre! ¿Y a qué esperas para decirme que la reunión del viernes, aquella de la que me hablaste, es para tratar de todo—separé los brazos abarcando un gran espacio —este tema?

—¿No han sido capaces de mantener la boca cerrada? Estos Cullen son muy parlanchines, debe ser la dieta que llevan. Los vampiros normales son más discretos por la cuenta que les trae.

Lo miré con ira intentando tranquilizarme antes de contestarle, para no arrepentirme de lo que iba a decir.

—Ang, no te intento mantener al margen de todo _esto_ —repitió mi gesto de antes con los brazos—porque no me importes, sino por todo lo contrario. ¿Y crees que a mí me entusiasma llevar la herencia que llevo? ¿Saber lo que sé? Para mí no es ningún orgullo la posibilidad de transformarme en un licántropo... soy un hombre moderno, no lo veo como los ancianos de la tribu. Para mí todo eso es un mundo de monstruos que no cabe en el mundo real. Y yo quería librarte de todo eso. Esto —se señaló— es una anomalía genética.

—Una _anomalía_ que deberías haberme contado cuando empezamos nuestra relación—le recordé agriamente.

—Lo siento...—dijo genuinamente arrepentido.—Te lo habría contado tarde o temprano, pero te quedaste embarazada y... no sabía cuándo hacerlo.

—Sí, nunca es un buen momento para decirle a tu pareja que eres un licántropo—el sarcasmo salió solo, y enseguida me arrepentí.—Lo siento... yo también. Te amo. Y quiero que sepas que no me importa tu herencia, ni meterme en todo este mundo... paralelo. Está ahí, no sé qué explicación científica habrá para todo eso, pero sabes que ignorándolo no puedes hacer que desaparezca.

—De acuerdo, pero...–la desesperación teñía sus gestos y su voz, y me tomó de las manos— Angela, estás viviendo con dos personas que si siguieran sus impulsos naturales se alimentarían de ti... y de ese pobre niño. Y de... nuestra hija. No comprendo cómo no lo ves.

—Jake, yo lo veo de otra forma, intenta verlo tú así: las personas también tenemos instintos destructivos. Tú no sabes si ese chico que pasa por ahí al lado—señalé la calle— con las manos en los bolsillos lleva un arma y va a entrar aquí dispuesto a liquidar a medio restaurante y salir en las noticias. Pero no por eso sales huyendo de todas las personas que te encuentras.

—Me apartaría de alguien en la calle si ese alguien sacara una pistola. Ellos _son_ armas, Ang. Podrían terminar contigo con su dedo meñique.

Suspiré con tristeza. Esto no estaba yendo a ningún lado. Cada uno tenía su propio razonamiento y no entendía el del otro, porque había algo que era la confianza... que él no tenía y yo sí. Mis ánimos se hundieron de nuevo. ¿Y si nunca llegábamos a entendernos en ese tema? Me quedé mirando al camarero quien, diligentemente, depositaba nuestros pedidos sobre la mesa. Jake pareció leer mi estado de ánimo.

—Comamos, Angela. Hablemos de otra cosa, ¿te parece?

Asentí forzando una sonrisa.

La comida estaba deliciosa, y Jake me hizo recordar por qué estaba enamorada de él. Charlamos de otros temas, bromeamos, reímos, y de vez en cuando sus manos se acercaban a mi cara o mis manos, rozándolas con una ternura que me despertaba la añoranza de contactos más íntimos. Era fácil amarle cuando no quería imitar a Van Helsing.

Hasta que, en los postres, retomamos contacto con la realidad.

—Entonces... ¿vuelves conmigo?— sus ojos brillaban.

—¿Aceptas que pueda ver a Bella, a Edward, o a cualquier Cullen que me dé la gana y cuando me dé la gana?

Lentamente y mirándome con cautela, asintió. Le costaba tanto como si su cuello de repente hubiera perdido la flexibilidad.

—Incluso cuando nazca nuestra hija—murmuré.

Fue como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo.

—No te la llevarás a verlos—la ira brilló en sus ojos.

—Mi mejor amiga podrá ver a mi hija—lo miré, ceñuda.

—Estás mal de la cabeza—gruñó.

Me levanté como si el corazón me pesara tanto como la barriga y, mientras él me miraba fijamente, dejé un billete sobre la mesa.

—Creo que con esto pago mi parte —me marché sin mirar atrás, sintiendo que el pecho me dolía más con cada respiración.

 


	59. Chapter 59

**Capítulo 59**

**BPOV**

—Se ha dormido—afirmó Edward desde el pie de las escaleras.

Asentí en silencio, escuchando la pausada respiración de Angela sobre mi regazo.

Mi amiga había venido completamente trastornada de su reunión con Jake. Se había encerrado en su habitación y no había parado de de llorar en horas. Cuando acosté a Daniel fui a verla y la convencí de que bajara a cenar algo. Apenas había probado la comida, y más tarde me había explicado toda la conversación con Jacob entre sollozos.

Su dolor también era el mío. La comprendía bien y, además, no podía evitar el pensamiento de que si ella no se hubiera reencontrado conmigo ahora estaría feliz con su novio, y dentro de pocos meses sería una mamá despreocupada.

—Ella no está de acuerdo con que te sientas así —dijo Edward sentándose en el reposabrazos del sofá, mirándome.

_¿Ya he vuelto a levantar el escudo sin darme cuenta?_

—No—sonrió levemente.—Sólo es que te conozco bien. Y ella también.

Inspiré profundamente.

—Ni yo, reconozco que es una estupidez, pero... no soporto verla así, me gustaría poder hacer algo para ayudarla, como ella ha hecho conmigo. –Lo miré un momento.— De momento voy a llevarla a su cama.

Me levanté con ella en brazos y subí las escaleras. Ni siquiera se despertó cuando la deposité sobre la cama y la tapé con el edredón.

—Ven aquí—cuando bajé, Edward se había sentado en el sofá y palmeaba a su lado.

—Prefiero aquí—repuse sentándome en su regazo, estirando las piernas sobre el sofá.

—Me parece perfecto—me abrazó fuerte y recliné la cabeza en su hombro, inhalando su perfume.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, simplemente disfrutando del mutuo contacto .

—Yo confío en que todo se solucione en la reunión. Jacob ama a Angela profundamente. No creo que sea tan idiota de dejarla ir por algo que, en lo profundo de su persona, sabe que es un prejuicio. No puedo creerlo —rompí el cómodo silencio.

—Espero que sea así, Bella. Conozco a los quileutes, y el miedo al vampiro es algo que llevan dentro de la sangre. Es algo tan natural para ellos como respirar.

—Pero os aceptaron a vosotros.

—No sé si aceptar es la palabra... Fue más bien como un "está bien, no me fío de ti aunque seas diferente pero sé que me puedes dar muchos problemas, aunque yo a ti también... así te dejo estar mientras no te acerques demasiado a mí".

—Sí, supongo que eso lo define mejor que "aceptar", pero es más largo—sonreí con tristeza.—De todas formas, ellos ya se lo han dicho todo. No queda otra que esperar.

Edward asintió.

—Hablando de la reunión, ¿cuánto hace que no te alimentas? De algo que no fuera mi cuerpo, me refiero —su voz sonó burlona y me reí entre dientes.

—Pues... hace casi una semana. Pero he estado más tiempo sin alimentarme.

Entonces él se movió un poco para poder verme la cara y la estudió con atención. Me senté erguida para mirarle de frente.

—Es increíble que aguantes tanto. Ni siquiera tienes ojeras—con su dedo índice me recorrió delicadamente el párpado inferior y algo en mi cuerpo despertó.

¿Qué me pasaba? Estaba hecha polvo por mi amiga y hasta hacía un par de segundos mi apetito sexual estaba en grados negativos, y ahora... ¿es que estaba enferma? Él sofocó una sonrisa rápidamente. Estaba claro que lo que yo sentía era transparente.

—De todas formas, ir bien alimentado te hace estar más sereno y pensar con más claridad. Creo que lo prudente sería ir a cazar antes de la asamblea con los indios —dijo, y su voz sonó tentadora y sensual.

—Cazar... contigo—las palabras se deslizaron casi eróticas entre mis labios.

—Si Angela no se encuentra bien, podemos dejar aquí a Alice y Jasper cuidando de ella y de Daniel—su voz apenas era un tierno susurro. Sus dedos se enredaban en mi nuca y nuestras caras se habían estado acercando mientras hablábamos, hasta que su boca estuvo a escasa distancia de la mía.

—¿Es normal esto que me pasa?—susurré con un punto de culpabilidad en mi voz, cada vez más cerca de sus labios.

—Espero que sí... porque a mí me pasa lo mismo —su dulce aliento acarició mi piel, su lengua mis labios, y ya no pensé más.

.

Era un jueves por la noche cualquiera del mes de septiembre. Pero, sentada al lado de Edward, para mí era como si fuera la noche de Navidad y yo tuviera seis años. La sensación de nervios me recorría el abdomen, y más que mariposas sentía elefantes en mi estómago. Intenté concentrarme en el paisaje otoñal que discurría veloz mientras el coche de Edward se deslizaba con suavidad por la carretera. Las últimas luces del día le daban un aspecto nostálgico.

Pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos, mis pensamientos volvían una y otra vez a la misma idea.

Era mi primera vez con Edward. De caza.

—Estás muy callada—su voz suave avivó la sensación en mi vientre.

—Sé que vamos a Olympic, pero ¿exactamente a qué parte del parque vamos?—lo miré con cierta timidez.

—No es una sorpresa. Creo que conoces el sitio. Aquella vez te quedaste con las ganas de verme cazar —sonrió ladeado, mirándome.

—Ah—fue mi respuesta, parpadeando y desviando los ojos de nuevo hacia la carretera, absurdamente turbada.

Tragué en seco. Aquél lugar. Donde tuvimos sexo salvaje bajo la tormenta.

—¿Estás bien?—tomó mi mentón y lo empujó con suavidad para hacer que lo mirara. Sus ojos eran dulces.—Te noto nerviosa.

—No es nada—le sonreí.—Sólo es...—fijé mi vista en un punto del salpicadero.—Oh, dios, he hecho esto otras veces, pero nunca contigo. He oído hablar de esto a los demás, de lo que se siente cuando te abandonas al instinto al lado de tu pareja, pero...—me mordí el labio durante unos segundos y me encogí de hombros—ya sabes, es la primera vez. Me explico fatal, ¿no?

—No... Te entiendo bien. Para mí también es la primera vez.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que nunca has cazado con ninguna de tus... amantes? ¿Ni siquiera con tu ex?—abrí los ojos como platos.

—No, Bella. Sólo he cazado con gente de mi familia. No ha habido ninguna mujer con quien quisiera compartir esto.

—Así que también eres virgen en lo de cazar con tu pareja —sonreí, un poco más tranquila. Entonces, él tampoco sabía qué esperar de esto.

—Ajá—rió.— Pero lo malo de ir a cazar con tu familia es que al final tienes que volver a casa solo y un tanto... frustrado. Así que al final prefería ir solo, la mayoría de las veces.

—Lo comprendo demasiado bien —me toqué el pelo, en un gesto nervioso.

—¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?

¿Por qué me parecía que me estaba preguntando algo muy íntimo?

_Mierda, Bella, reacciona, es Edward._

_—_ El mismo que el tuyo.

—Mejor. Un puma encaja más contigo. No te imagino cazando un oso —pinchó con petulancia.

—¡Oye!—exclamé, indignada— Cacé un oso yo solita hace menos de un mes. Jasper te lo puede confirmar.

—¡Vale! No digo que no puedas, sólo que no te imagino—rió, mientras encaminaba el coche hacia Olympic.

.

.

Penetramos en el bosque profundamente, firmemente cogidos de la mano. La vegetación en aquella zona era espesa, y dentro parecía que ya había anochecido.

Caminábamos sin hacer ruido, en completo silencio. Inspirando el denso aire que nos rodeaba. No sabíamos que encontraríamos, quizá algún gran herbívoro, que era lo que más abundaba en el parque, pero quizá con un poco de suerte... cazar carnívoros era más divertido, su sabor era mucho mejor y saciaban más.

Entonces los olí, y noté que Edward también, y a la vez escuchamos su rugido: eran dos pumas. Al menos uno de ellos estaba herido y el tentador aroma de su sangre penetró en mis venas.

No podía creer nuestra suerte.

Sin mediar palabra, ambos nos separamos y comenzamos a trazar un amplio círculo caminando cada uno en una dirección, rodeando el punto de donde venía el delicioso olor.

La suerte nos seguía sonriendo. Dos pumas machos estaban enzarzados en una feroz pelea, probablemente territorial, y ni siquiera nos habían olfateado a pesar de lo cerca que estábamos.

Fui acercándome lentamente, sabiendo que Edward hacía lo propio por otro lado, hasta que uno de los animales se apartó bruscamente del otro y olisqueó el aire. Nos habían descubierto. Ambos echaron a correr en distintas direcciones pero, antes de que corrieran unos metros, Edward cayó sobre uno de ellos, con tanta elegancia y agilidad como si él mismo fuera un felino. Los pocos milisegundos que duró la visión quedaron clavados en mi retina mientras sin perder tiempo me lanzaba sobre el otro animal, que no tuvo tiempo de ir muy lejos. Clavé mis colmillos penetrando en la vena yugular del felino, abrazando su cuerpo y tumbándolo en el suelo de bruces. Paró de luchar al cabo de unos segundos.

Bebí su sangre deliciosa hasta que, dejándolo exangüe, me sacié por completo, experimentando el mismo placer que sentía siempre... algo carnal, un deseo íntimo, profundo e instintivo completamente satisfecho. En ese momento de éxtasis comprendía bien la atracción que la sangre de un humano ejercía sobre los vampiros "normales", pues todos los que la habían probado decían que era mucho más exquisita que cualquier otra. Y admiraba a los que, habiéndola probado, hacían el esfuerzo de olvidarse de ella.

Y ese placer carnal que experimentaba se agudizó cuando sentí el aroma de Edward cerca de mí. Solté a mi inerte presa y me volteé buscándolo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Cayó sobre mí con tanta agilidad como la que había demostrado sobre su anterior presa. Mi cuerpo reaccionó de forma instintiva y dimos varias vueltas sobre el suelo hasta que por fin nos detuvimos. Mi respiración se volvió superficial mientras sentía el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, y sus manos sujetándome las muñecas sobre la cabeza.

—Te veías jodidamente sexy saciándote con ese animal, Bella – la voz era profunda, ronca, oscura, y su cara se cernía sobre la mía, los ojos negros y brillantes como la obsidiana.

En el silencio del bosque sólo se podía escuchar nuestra agitada respiración. Durante unos segundos nos quedamos inmóviles como estatuas, y yo sólo podía oler su embriagador aroma, que, como una droga, se apoderaba de mí, sólo podía ver cómo cada uno de los rasgos de su hermosa cara aparecía impregnado de una lujuria arrolladora, y sentir cómo la humedad entre mis piernas delataba mi excitación. Noté como dilataba las aletas de su nariz e inspiraba con profundidad.

—Me vuelve loco el perfume de tu cuerpo... —susurró y, sin mediar palabra se abalanzó sobre mi boca y la devoró con un beso salvaje.

Gemí y le devolví el beso, ávida por su lengua, su sabor, por escuchar cada sonido entregado que saliera de su garganta. Su duro cuerpo se adhirió al mío completamente, inmovilizándome contra la hierba del bosque, y pude sentir el tamaño de su excitación. Intenté rozarme contra él, pero su peso no me dejaba.

Quería verle. Quería tocarle. Sentirle. Quería muchas cosas de él, y en esa posición no podía tenerlas.

Usé toda mi fuerza y con un rápido movimiento logré intercambiar nuestras posiciones. Esta vez era yo quien sujetaba sus muñecas. Su pecho se agitaba y su cara, al principio sorprendida, se transformó de nuevo en una hermosa máscara de deseo.

Me di cuenta de que tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre en la comisura de su apetecible boca y me incliné sobre él, besando esa parte al mismo tiempo que mi lengua lamía aquella zona. Él ladeó la cara, buscando mis labios con hambre, y se los ofrecí. Nuestras bocas se fundieron en un beso profundo, prolongado... necesitado.

Liberé sus manos, ansiando tocar cada parte de su cuerpo a mi alcance, sin parar de devorar su boca. En cuanto lo hice escuché un gruñido profundo y en un instante nuestras molestas ropas estaban a un lado y él volvía a estar encima de mí. Gemí al sentir su piel desnuda contra la mía, las caricias de sus manos explorando cada parte de mi cuerpo con codicia, sus labios acariciando mi cuello, mis pechos, su boca deleitándose con mis pezones, haciéndome temblar de puro gozo.

—Joder, Edward... sigue...así—jadeé.

Me arqueé contra su boca, encendida por el placer que me estaba dando, y mis manos se perdieron por su espalda y sujetaron sus nalgas, presionando su cuerpo más aún contra el mío. Con otro rápido movimiento se separó de mí y me colocó boca abajo, alzando luego mis caderas y dejándome apoyada sobre mis manos y mis rodillas.

—Te deseo, Bella – sentí su largo cuerpo sobre mi espalda y su voz rota acarició la piel de mi nuca.

Me mordió con delicadeza desde la base del cuello hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras su mano me acariciaba los pechos, el vientre, y sus largos dedos se perdían entre mis pliegues, penetrando en mi interior y nublando mi conciencia. Sentía sus sedosos labios sobre la sensible piel de mi cuello, la firme caricia de sus dientes, y de pronto noté el suave arañazo de sus colmillos.

—Quiero volver a beber de ti. Y quiero hundirme en tu cuerpo hasta hacerte enloquecer.

Me excitó violentamente escuchar ese susurro y ni tan siquiera pensé en si sería bueno o peligroso que él bebiera de mi sangre no siendo ya humana. Sólo quería sentir sus dientes clavándose en mi piel, y sentirle a él dentro de mí.

—Hazlo. Ahora.

—No voy a ser suave, Bella —su aliento en mi oreja, su pecho en mi espalda, sus dedos retorciéndose sin piedad en aquella íntima caricia...boqueé buscando el aire que me faltaba para responderle y no pude encontrarlo.

" _Quién te ha pedido que lo seas..."_ —¡Ah!— sin dejarme terminar el pensamiento había retirado los dedos y me penetró con fuerza, dejándome sin aliento.—¡Joder, sí!

Su boca se hundió en la curva de mi cuello, besando, lamiendo, mordisqueando... sentí una leve punzada en el cuello, y entonces mi cuerpo ardió en un torbellino voluptuoso y placentero que me barría removiendo mi alma desde las entrañas. Escuché un rugido que no estuve segura de si salió de mi garganta, y sentí a Edward hundiéndose una y otra vez en mi interior, embistiendo fuerte, duro, rápido, sus brazos sujetando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, mi espalda contra su pecho. El golpeteo implacable de mi amante no dejaba que mi cuerpo aterrizara, y mi orgasmo se prolongó hasta que él se unió a mí gritando fuerte en la oscuridad del bosque.

Ambos caímos de bruces sobre el suelo, su peso sobre mí, piel con piel, abrazándome.

Al cabo de unos momentos se puso boca arriba, arrastrando mi cuerpo, que jamás había sentido tan pesado desde que era vampira, sobre el suyo. Sus brazos se enroscaron en mi cintura y mi espalda y me besó el pelo con suavidad.

El silencio de la noche nos envolvió, hasta que él inspiró con profundidad y habló.

—Cásate conmigo, Bella.

 


	60. Chapter 60

**Capítulo 60**

**BPOV**

—¿Qué?

Lo sé, no era la respuesta que un hombre espera tras hacer esa pregunta. Pero mi mente estaba aún lenta tras el violento orgasmo y no estaba segura de haber oído bien.

Edward me movió sobre él para colocarnos frente a frente, adhiriendo mi pecho al suyo. Me impresionó la pasión en su mirada.

—Cásate conmigo, Bella –repitió, su voz dulce e intensa como sus ojos. Su dedo índice acariciaba mi labio inferior.

—¿Por qué?—pregunté, confusa.

Me senté, poniendo un poco de distancia entre ambos. Si no, no podía pensar con claridad. Su pregunta me había dejado en un estado de shock que me hacía imposible contestar.

Quizá el que Edward bebiera de mí me había dejado atontada para siempre.

Él se rió al ver mi turbación.

—Porque te amo— se incorporó.

—Y yo a ti. Pero... no hay necesidad de ningún papel... creo – no sabía bien qué decir, me había pillado en fuera de juego.

Se acercó un poco y su mano se posó en mi mejilla, acariciándola.

—¿Tienes algo en contra del matrimonio?—el humor bailaba en sus ojos a pesar de que su voz sonó más bien seria.

—¡No! Pero... no sé— me encogí de hombros.— ¿Los vampiros se casan por la Iglesia? ¿No es eso... raro?—farfullé.

Entonces Edward estalló en una carcajada y, acercándose más a mí, me tomó ambas manos.

—No sé si sería raro, pero yo me refiero a celebrar nuestra unión enfrente de los seres que amamos. Una ceremonia sencilla, o no, como tú desees. Pero rodeados de nuestros seres queridos.

—¡Dios! ¡Mis padres! ¡Si ni siquiera me han visto con este aspecto! ¿Y ahora mi boda?—casi histérica, mi respiración se agitó, y de ser humana habría hiperventilado.

Entonces él se lanzó sobre mí tumbándome contra el suelo, su boca chocó contra la mía y su lengua me invadió con suavidad, acariciando la mía, con lentitud deliberada. Abracé su nuca y disfruté del beso, prolongado y dulce.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?— al cabo de varios minutos su boca se separó escasos centímetros de la mía. Sus labios lucían mi sonrisa favorita.

—¿Vas a hacer esto muchas más veces?—sonreí lánguida, mi ansiedad por fin bajo control.

—¿Te refieres a abalanzarme sobre ti o a besarte para que te tranquilices?—alzó una ceja.

—Las dos cosas —hice una mueca.

—Las veces que haga falta mientras funcione —dibujó una lenta sonrisa.— No hay prisa, Bella. Tenemos tiempo. Sólo dime... –y ante mi estupefacta mirada, hincó una rodilla ante mí y me tomó las manos— Isabella Marie Swan ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

A pesar de todo, me emocioné. Acabábamos de cazar juntos por primera vez, y nos habíamos dejado llevar por la pasión más carnal e incendiaria. Y ahora estábamos de noche en medio de este fragante bosque, completamente desnudos... Para mí era la petición de mano más romántica que podía haber imaginado. Mientras salía con Edward no me había llegado a plantear la posibilidad del matrimonio, y posteriormente al transformarme en vampira y romper con él... simplemente pasé a observar las bodas como algo externo a mi mundo. Pero tras pedírmelo él no tuve que pensar mucho... acababa de tomar la decisión: quería hacerlo, quería a ese hombre, y quería que todo el mundo fuera testigo de ello.

Parpadeé varias veces mirando su rostro, esa cara que amaba tanto, observándome expectante. Me mordí el labio, porque esta vez un nudo apretaba mi garganta, impidiendo que al aire saliera por ella y mi boca pronunciara las palabras.

" _Sí, quiero"_

Su cara se iluminó con una ancha sonrisa y entonces se levantó con un ágil salto y tomó sus pantalones del suelo. En un segundo lo tenía otra vez de rodillas ante mí. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no admirar su cuerpo y fijarme sólo en su cara, en sus ojos que brillaban como nunca. Puso su mano izquierda con la palma hacia arriba, tendiéndola hacia mí, y yo puse mi mano derecha sobre ella. Su mano libre deslizó lentamente un precioso anillo de diseño antiguo en mi dedo anular.

—Edward... es...es...—otra vez el nudo.—" _Es precioso_."

—Era de mi madre... y ahora es tuyo. Para siempre. Como yo.

—Amor mío—musité sin apenas aire.

Edward me abrazó y nuestros labios se volvieron a encontrar para saborearse mutuamente con dulzura, sin urgencia.

.

.

—Está a punto de amanecer—el susurro de su voz me llegó como desde la lejanía y me obligué a bajar de mi nube.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban encajados en el uno en del otro como si fuéramos las dos únicas piezas de un puzzle, y yo me habría quedado así para siempre, con ese instante suspendido en el tiempo. Se escuchaba en la lejanía el sonido de algún ave madrugadora. A nuestro alrededor el único sonido era el suave murmullo de los árboles. Los animales, más sabios que los humanos, nos rehuían.

—Mmm— esperaba que eso le sirviera como respuesta. No tenía ni fuerzas ni, sobre todo, ganas para pensar en ese momento. El momento de separar mi cuerpo del suyo, de ser consciente de que éramos dos y no uno solo.

Estaba en el paraíso.

Escuché una silenciosa risita. Sus yemas rozaron la piel de mi cuello justo en el lugar donde me había mordido.

—Ya se ha cerrado la herida...—hizo una pausa prolongada, y recordé lo que había pasado. Edward había vuelto a beber de mí y había sido algo tan íntimo y delicioso como cuando era humana. Yo jamás había escuchado algo así de los demás vampiros, y me pregunté si debería sentirme preocupada. —Qué... ¿qué has sentido? ¿Ha sido diferente?

Meneé la cabeza levemente.

—No... Ha sido igual de...— dudé un instante; no había palabras en el diccionario para describir esa sensación, o yo no las encontraba —alucinante. ¿Y para ti?

—Lo mismo. Íntimo, increíble, maravilloso, impresionante.

Me sonreí. Edward tenía más riqueza de lenguaje que yo, definitivamente.

—¿Es esto normal? Nunca había escuchado que un vampiro bebiera de otro.

Estudié sus ojos. Seguían de color ámbar, cálidos, brillantes. Sin rastro de tonos rojizos.

—¿Te preocupa?

—No me preocupa si es normal o no, Edward—curvé los labios sin poderlo evitar.— Sé bien que lo nuestro no es _normal,_ ni lo ha sido nunca pero ¿te sientes bien?

—Mejor que en toda mi vida.

—De todas formas, tenemos que hablarlo con Carlisle.

—Sí... ya es hora de que le contemos nuestras intimidades, siempre lo está pidiendo —bromeó.—En serio, tienes razón. Y ahora... es hora de volver —suspiró.

—Es verdad... Me gustaría estar en casa antes de que Daniel y Ang se despertaran.

—Es precioso, Bella. No me canso de mirarlo— la mano de Angela retenía la mía, examinando de cerca el anillo.—Y es genial que fuera de la madre de Edward... es... tan romántico.

Por lo menos Ang se lo había tomado con alegría serena. Recordé la reacción de Alice de hacía unas horas: se había puesto como loca cuando llegamos a casa. Según sus propias palabras, quería "volver a ver" el anillo en mi mano. Daba unos saltos que por un momento temí que hiciera un boquete en el suelo del ático, como si fuera un martillo neumático. Estaba tan excitada que Jasper se tuvo que emplear a fondo en atemperarla. Yo me sentía muy feliz, pero la reacción de mi cuñada estaba empezando a hacerme sentir inquieta. Muy inquieta. Sobre todo cuando empezó a farfullar a gran velocidad cantidad de frases que contenían varias veces las palabras vestido, invitados y celebración.

Para Angela también había sido una gran noticia. Cuando volvió a mirar mi anillo por enésima vez sus ojos brillaron de emoción y vi que estaba reteniendo las lágrimas. Porque no todas ellas eran de felicidad, y yo lo sabía.

—Angela... todo se arreglará—la miré con tristeza, mientras ella tenía sus ojos fijos en mi anillo pero la mente perdida en algún lugar de sus recuerdos.

—¿Eh?—pareció despertar de su ensoñación.—Sí, supongo que sí—forzó una sonrisa.

Daniel se acercó a nosotras con su Spiderman en la mano y se sentó a mi lado.

—Spiderman y Mary Jane también se casan.

—Lo sé—sonreí, mientras el niño tomaba mi mano y la juntaba con la de su juguete, haciendo ruiditos musicales componiendo él solo un inesperado himno nupcial.

—Yo llevaré los anillos– explicó un orgulloso Danny a Angela, quien lo miraba sonriente, su ánimo alicaído temporalmente olvidado.

—Seguro que lo harás genial—repuso mi amiga.

Daniel estaba más entusiasmado de lo que yo había creído por la noticia de mi futura boda. Había creído que estaría celoso pero ese dulce niño era cualquier cosa menos egoísta. Y yo, como siempre, me sentía dividida por mis emociones... me embargaba una inmensa alegría por compartir mi amor con Edward con mis seres queridos, pero no podía evitar mi preocupación pensando en mis padres, en Angela y Jake, y en que Daniel se estaba haciendo ilusiones de tener a Edward como papá sin saber que él ya tenía uno.

 _No vayas por ahí, Bella._ Agité la cabeza, en un gesto inconsciente para librarme de estos pensamientos.

Cierto. Una cosa, y luego la otra. Esta tarde teníamos la asamblea en la frontera de la reserva, y no quería que estériles y negativos pensamientos me descentraran de eso.

—Uao. Hoy esta chica está muy movida—Ang se acarició el abdomen. Daniel abrió mucho sus ojos observando su gesto.

—¿Cómo ha entrado? Quero saberlo —dijo con determinación, frunciendo el ceño.

Oh, vaya, la pregunta... aún no le había contestado, y ya era hora. Pero mi amiga se me adelantó.

—Cuando un hombre y una mujer están lo más juntos que dos personas pueden llegar a estar, normalmente porque se quieren mucho, puede ser que dentro del cuerpo de la mujer se junte una pequeñita parte de ambos, y de esas dos partes unidas va creciendo un bebé, muy poco a poco.

Como explicación adaptada a la edad del pequeño no había estado mal del todo. Al fin y al cabo hablarle de óvulos, espermatozoides y coitos habría dejado al niño un poco despistado a estas alturas.

Daniel la miró, parpadeando como si se lo hubiera explicado en chino, pero pareció contento con el hecho de que alguien por fin se hubiera esforzado en explicarle el misterio del embarazo, y su carita se iluminó.

—Si pones la mano aquí a lo mejor notas que se mueve, pero aún no se nota mucho. Cuando sea más grande se notará más.

El pequeño sobó pacientemente todo el abultado vientre de mi amiga en busca de algún signo de movimiento pero como suele pasar con los niños pequeños se cansó enseguida al no encontrar lo que esperaba, y se marchó con su Spiderman en alto, emitiendo onomatopeyas varias.

Tuve curiosidad por preguntarle a mi amiga el nombre que tenían pensado para la niña, pero desistí de preguntar. No quería que el ánimo de Ang volviera a decaer, y me mordí la lengua.

—Tranquila Sarah...—Angela musitó el nombre, acariciándose el vientre y despejando mis dudas.

—Es un nombre precioso.

—La madre de Jake se llamaba así— susurró en voz apenas audible.

Se me encogió el corazón al verla así, tanto que tuve un deseo casi irrefrenable de ir a buscar a Jacob y traerlo a casa arrastrando del cuello.

—Cuando nazca le harán pruebas, por si tiene lo mismo que yo. La herencia es dominante, así que hay un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades —alzó la mirada desde su panza.

—Si lo tiene tendrá los mejores cuidados y no te dará ningún susto, no tiene por qué pasar por lo mismo que tú— afirmé. Me froté los ojos de forma automática al hablar, recordando a Angela en el suelo, blanca como... una muerta.

—Lo sé... Lo siento —se secó una lágrima antes de que cayera por su mejilla. – Vaya herencia para pasarle a un hijo, ¿no? Por cierto ¿sabes que fui a hablar con mis padres?—abrí los ojos como platos ante la sorpresa mientras ella se sonó la nariz.—Oh, mierda, lo siento, son las putas hormonas. Ups, perdón—se tapó la boca y miró hacia la puerta por donde había desaparecido Daniel.

—Tranquila, no creo que Danny te haya escuchado—sonreí a medias.—Sigue, por favor. Pensaba que no querías saber nada de ellos. ¿Cómo cambiaste de idea?—la curiosidad me podía, aunque sabía que el tema era doloroso, pero era parte de la vida de mi amiga y quería conocerlo.

—Bueno, supongo que después de haber estado al borde de la muerte, y estando en mi estado... sentí la necesidad de verles, de ver si podía llegar a entender de alguna manera que hubieran sido tan avaros con su cariño. Y quería que supieran que iban a tener un nieto. Quise ir sola, aunque me costó que Jake accediera –suspiró y asentí, animándola.— ¿Sabes? Envidiaba de pequeña los gestos de cariño que los padres de mis amigas tenían con ellas... No recuerdo un abrazo, un beso de buenas noches—recitó, su mirada perdida de nuevo en su barriga, sus manos masajeando su abultado vientre suavemente, como si se lo estuviera explicando a su bebé y no a mí, como si le estuviera dando a ella las caricias que no había recibido.

—Dios, eso es horrible, Angela.

—Cuando mis padres vieron que estaba embarazada, su expresión fue de pena. ¿Sabes lo que es decirle a tus padres que estás esperando un hijo y que reaccionen como si fuera una mala noticia?—negué, aunque la pregunta era retórica.—No sé por qué me esperaba otra cosa. Y fui directa. Les pregunté por qué no habían sentido por mí lo que se supone que unos padres deben sentir. Sólo quería saber. Antes me sentía culpable, pensando que era por algo que yo había hecho mal. Pero ya hace tiempo que sé que el problema es de ellos.

—¿Y?—la animé.

—Pues... es absurdo—negó con la cabeza, con gesto incrédulo.—Mis padres no me quisieron porque temían perderme.

—¿Qué?

—Sí. Mi madre había tenido varios familiares muertos, todos ellos personas jóvenes, de forma inesperada y súbita. Sospechaban que había una enfermedad en la familia que causaba la muerte prematura, pero no se sabía que era algo cardiaco. Mi madre nunca tuvo ningún síntoma pero ante el temor de pasar esa herencia mortal a su descendencia pusieron los medios para no tener hijos. Pero al parecer yo quería nacer, y mi madre se quedó embarazada a pesar del tomar la píldora. Creo que tomó un antibiótico que hizo que ésta perdiera efecto. Se ve que en mi familia somos así de fértiles, ya ves –sonrió amarga. —Lo lógico hoy en día habría sido estudiar la causa de esas muertes, pero ya sabes que las personas no siempre somos lógicas, y lo que para ti y para mí que trabajamos con temas de salud habría sido lo normal... no fue su planteamiento. Además de que en aquella época no se conocía bien lo del QT prolongado. Optaron por obviar el problema y seguir viviendo— hizo una pausa y tras unos segundos su mirada volvió a mí. Sentí ganas de abrazarla.

—Y luego naciste tú.

—Sí. Y no cambiaron de estrategia. Sencillamente, seguir viviendo, cuidar de esa hija que les había llovido aún no sabían de dónde, pero sin entregarse, siempre pensando que podían perderme.

—Dios, eso debió ser horrible—no pude evitar que esas palabras escaparan de mis labios y enseguida me arrepentí.—Quiero decir horrible para ti y para ellos.

—¡Horrible fue que cualquier niña le daba a su muñeca Barbie más cariño que ellos a mí!—estalló, pero inmediatamente me tomó la mano y la apretó.—Lo siento, lo siento. Tienes razón. Pero... no me sirve como excusa —negó con la cabeza, repetidas veces.—No.

—Tu hija tendrá cariño de sobras, Ang.

—Eso les dije—sus ojos brillantes se negaban a derramar más lágrimas. Apretó los labios antes de proseguir con voz más firme.—Mi hija tendrá todo el cariño de sus padres.

—Y ellos...

—Ellos se disculparon, me dijeron que lo sentían mucho, que me dieron todo lo que me podían dar—Agitó la cabeza.—Mira, Bella, no sé si es verdad eso de que temían perderme, o que simplemente no me esperaban y llegué, y no eran gente para tener hijos. Pero eso ya me da igual. Es demasiado tarde. Somos unos extraños. Por mí como si hubiera nacido bajo una col. Pero por lo menos me he quedado a gusto de poder desahogarme.

Se quedó durante unos minutos mirando al vacío, y cuando pensé que había terminado vi que sonreía y le brillaban los ojos.

—¿Querrás ser la madrina de mi hija? Quién mejor que tú, una persona casi indestructible, para cuidar de mi pequeña si sus padres no están? —ahí sí que me abalancé sobre ella al más puro estilo Edward y la abracé con fuerza, teniendo cuidado con su barriga.

—Joder, Angela, ¡para ya! Vas a hacer que llore, y lo voy a poner todo pringoso.

—¡Ugh!

—Lo siento, te he apretado demasiado fuerte—la solté, y su cara lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Aún no me has contestado.

—¿Qué dirá Jake? Quizá pensaba pedírselo a otra persona—repuse, dubitativa.

—Me da igual si nombra a otra madrina. La niña tendrá dos, entonces —dijo con determinación.

—Entonces, acepto.

Edward hizo su aparición en aquel momento, lo que para mí no tuvo nada de casual. Sabía que estaba esperando a que termináramos la charla.

—Es hora de irnos preparando, en una hora tenemos que estar fuera.

 


	61. Chapter 61

**Capítulo 61**

**BPOV**

A pesar de los nervios que arrastraba por la reunión mi ánimo se aligeró cuando desde lejos vi el desvío en la carretera para llegar hasta la casa Cullen.

Recordaba todos los buenos momentos pasados allá con Edward, cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez, cuando conocí a Rosalie y a Emmet... los echaba de menos, y me habría encantado volverlos a ver. Y de pronto me invadió la nostalgia y mi ánimo volvió a mudar. Echaba de menos esa casa, echaba de menos Forks, a mis compañeros... añoraba mi vida pasada... a la cual no podría volver de ninguna forma.

Por un segundo me planteé la posibilidad de usar maquillaje, lentillas, e intentar aparentar que era la misma Bella... podía inventar que había sufrido un accidente, y que había tenido que cambiar un poco mi aspecto. Ang me había explicado que Anne y Monica se preguntaban qué habían hecho ellas de malo y por qué yo no les contestaba las llamadas.

Suspiré con fuerza. _Sé realista_. Al fin y al cabo, dentro de pocos meses Anne iba a terminar la especialidad, Mónica se quedaría en Forks y cada una de nosotras marcharía por un lado. Podríamos seguir con nuestra amistad... o no. Medité sobre eso. ¿Cómo habría sido mi vida de no haberse equivocado la inútil secretaria de James? ¿Cómo habría sido si hubiera llegado a Forks, y Edward no hubiera estado allá? Me angustié ante la idea. Mi vida habría seguido el camino trazado por mí a instancias de mi padre, y habría terminado de adjunta en algún hospital de mi ciudad. Quizá conocería a alguien, o no, quizá habría tenido hijos, o no. Pero esa película se me antojaba en tonos grises y sin sonido, como una película antigua. Ahora era feliz.

¿Cambiaría algo de lo que había pasado? Sin duda, el haber cedido al chantaje de Jacob, y el momento de mi transformación. Para esto habría deseado algo más íntimo, más romántico. Pero también era cierto que de no haber sido por ese intento de asesinato y la actuación a la desesperada de Edward yo no sabía cuándo habría accedido a ello.

No, había dejado cosas por el camino, pero tenía lo más importante conmigo. Miré a Edward y me di cuenta de que me estaba observando.

—Ojalá me hubieras abierto la mente. Tu cara ha reflejado como una docena de expresiones distintas en unos pocos minutos— sonrió con dulzura.

—Los mismos que yo llevo aguantando las ganas de gritarte que mires a la carretera, Edward—rezongó mi amiga desde el asiento de atrás.

Ambos nos carcajeamos con la salida de Angela. A pesar de tener motivos de sobra para estar tensa, siempre encontraba algo que decir para relajar el ambiente.

Cuando llegamos a la casa Cullen Esme y Carlisle nos estaban esperando y... sorpresa, Rosalie y Emmet. Salí del coche antes de que Edward parara y me lancé en brazos de la rubia vampira, quien me sujetó con fuerza.

—Al final hemos podido cambiar las guardias... Queríamos estar cerca por si había problemas—explicó mientras me abrazaba.—Dios, Bella, es genial veros juntos de nuevo.

—¡Eh, eh! ¿Pero qué es esto?—Emmet se acercó y tomó una de mis manos cuando Rosalie me depositó en el suelo. La mano del anillo.—Literalmente estoy sin palabras, ¡y no sabes cuánto lo lamento! Estar sin palabras, quiero decir. Bueno, y esto también— me agitó la mano en alto, y escuché las exclamaciones de alegría de los demás miembros del clan.—Mis condolencias, futura señora Cullen. ¿Está segura de que ya ha buscado, comparado y que se queda con lo mejor? Aún le queda mucha vida por delante.

Aparté la mano de la suya para darle un puñetazo cariñoso con ella y me viré, buscando a Edward, quien se acercaba con Angela al lado. Sus bellos ojos dirigían una fiera mirada a Emmet.

— _Ella_ ya ha elegido bien. Lo malo es la familia política que tendrá que aguantar, pero ya se sabe que eso no se elige—gruñó mi prometido.

—Lo que no se elige es la intoxicación de azúcar que habrá sufrido esta pobre humana por ir con vosotros en el coche— Emmet señaló a mi amiga con la cabeza y luego le dirigió una sonrisa enorme— Puaf, seguro que estás hasta pegajosa, con estos alrededor el aire se vuelve miel pura...—compuso una exagerada mueca de asco.

Entonces unos brazos me arrastraron y choqué contra el cuerpo de Esme, en un apretón que me dejó literalmente sin respiración.

—Gracias, Bella. Por perdonarle, por decirle que sí... su felicidad, vuestra felicidad, es la mía —musitó en mi oreja.

Sonreí por la enorme emoción que transpiraban sus palabras, y esperaba que Esme no tuviera mi mala costumbre de llorar sangre, porque quería aparecer presentable en la asamblea. Mientras me reponía del abrazo rompe—costillas se acercó Carlisle y, más suave, me plantó un beso en cada mejilla.

Entre abrazos y enhorabuenas de todos y presentar a Angela al resto de la familia—aunque conocía de vista a todos— casi se nos hizo tarde para salir en dirección al punto de reunión. Emmet y Rosalie se quedaron en la casa Cullen. No estaban autorizados a acudir.

La luz del día, con el tímido sol de Forks escondido de forma casi perenne tras un velo de nubes, todavía iluminaba la pradera donde íbamos a celebrar la pequeña asamblea. No éramos los primeros en llegar. Situados en la distante línea imaginaria podía ver a una mujer que debía ser Sue Clearwater, a Billy Black, a Jacob y un anciano indio. Estaban sentados en el suelo, cerca de una pequeña fogata.

—También han traído al Viejo Quil —murmuró Edward.

—Es lo justo, así somos cuatro en cada bando —repuso Carlisle, y se dirigió a Angela antes de que ella pudiera protestar.— Tú eres neutral—explicó con un gesto amable.

Miré a mi amiga. Llevaba puesta ropa cómoda y una gruesa chaqueta de lana, pues el aire que venía desde el cercano mar era húmedo y fresco. Estaba pálida, pero serena. Había enroscado su brazo con el mío, más para recibir apoyo emocional que físico, aunque aquel terreno era desigual y su barriga no le dejaba ver bien por dónde ponía los pies.

—¿No había un sitio más incómodo para reuniros? —musitó cerca de mi oído, aún a sabiendas de que el disimulo era inútil.

Me encogí de hombros y me acerqué a ella, usando inútilmente el mismo tono confidencial.

—El sitio lo deciden los indios, y están muy enganchados a la tradición. La primera reunión se hizo en este lugar.

—¿La primera? ¿Cuántas ha habido?

—Por lo que sé, sólo tres.

—Oh, vaya—Angela se apartó un mechón de cabellos que le tapaba la vista— es una comunidad de vecinos muy bien avenida, por lo que parece...— Entonces sus ojos negros cambiaron al distinguir a Jake en el grupo que nos esperaba, y reflejaron angustia y esperanza al mismo tiempo.

No supe si lo de la fogata era también por tradición o por el bienestar de los humanos que acudían a ella.

Conforme me acercaba al pequeño grupo de indios que, con gesto solemne, nos esperaba, comencé a admirar su actitud. Desconfiaban de nosotros, pero no tanto como para hacer una reunión con el pequeño grupo de sangrientos asesinos en potencia que Jake pensaba que éramos. Y eso indicaba que eran valientes, y que, a pesar de todo, una parte de ellos confiaba en nosotros.

El padre de Jake me dirigió una profunda mirada que no supe interpretar, pero me pareció que había algo de compasión en ella. El Viejo Quil me miró con curiosidad, y la expresión de Sue Clearwater era de evidente hostilidad, no sólo hacia mí, sino para mi sorpresa también hacia mi amiga; miraba nuestros brazos enlazados con actitud desdeñosa. Lo comprendí de inmediato cuando recordé que era la madre de Leah, y lo que Angela me había explicado de aquélla.

Jake no nos miraba a ninguno de nosotros. Sus ojos estaban llenos de Ángela. No pude evitar sentir compasión por él a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué no era razonable? ¿Quizá mi amiga estaba siendo demasiado testaruda en su postura inflexible?

Mientras nos acercábamos no pude evitar sentirme cada vez más inquieta. ¿Qué pasaría con ellos como pareja? ¿Y qué pensaban los indios de lo que había hecho Jake? Sin duda estaban al tanto de su versión, pero decía mucho de ellos que quisieran escuchar la mía. O quizá todo era una pantomima y por su parte ya habían emitido un juicio. ¿Y si habían decidido contar el secreto de los Cullen y romper el tratado?

La mano de Edward tomó la mía libre y la apretó, mandándome una corriente de paz. Lo miré agradecida. En lo que a mí respectaba, era mejor que Jasper calmando mi ansiedad.

Tras unos saludos corteses entre ambos grupos todos nos sentamos en el suelo, menos mi amiga, para quien Esme había traído una silla baja plegable y había insistido de forma inflexible para que ella la usara. Por visión periférica pude ver que Jake observaba la escena, tenso.

—No deberíais haberla traído. No es lugar para ella en su estado—gruñó.

—No hables de mí como si yo no tuviera capacidad de decisión, Jake. Como si ellos hubieran tenido otra opción que traerme—protestó Angela.

El Viejo Quil levantó la mano y se hizo un inmediato silencio. Entonces tomó la palabra.

—Todos vosotros sabéis por qué estamos aquí reunidos. No hace mucho de la última reunión de nuestro pueblo con el vuestro—recitó con voz grave, mirándonos a todos por orden, posando al final su serena mirada en mi rostro.—Como veis, lo que nuestras leyendas pronosticaban se cumplió, y la mujer humana que el destino había elegido como pareja del _frío_ , el llamado vampiro por el hombre blanco—en este punto miró a Ang como si la aclaración fuera sólo para ella— ya no tiene un corazón que lata.

Sentí que mi vello se erizaba al escucharle. No era agradable la sensación de no ser dueña de mi destino.

Quil hizo una pausa y comprendí que cedía la palabra a nuestro bando. Carlisle habló.

—Es cierto, Bella Swan ya no es humana, pero quería aclarar que su transformación sucedió en el contexto de una urgencia. Bella había sido atropellada y tenía hemorragias internas muy graves. Edward la transformó porque su vida corría peligro.

Billy y Quil asintieron con gesto solemne, instándole sin palabras a continuar. Vi que respetaban a Carlisle y atendían a lo que decía con interés. Sentí la mirada de Jacob sobre mí, pero no se la devolví. Como los demás indios, él no conocía esa parte de la historia y, seguramente a su pesar, le interesaba.

Entonces Edward explicó las circunstancias de mi conversión, sin obviar las dudas sobre su propia conducta y mi reacción posterior. Sabía que si queríamos que confiaran en nuestras palabras lo mejor era ser sincero, pero me daba bastante apuro que mi vida personal se viera ventilada en un foro público, en una especie de juicio o algo así.

El Viejo Quil clavó sus ojos negros en mí primero y después en Edward antes de hablar.

—Sigo pensando que el vínculo de sangre tuvo algo que ver en tu decisión. Es algo superior a ti, a tus fuerzas. Pero también es una reacción normal la de negarse a perder al ser amado — aceptó, más comprensivo que yo en su momento.—Y a pesar de todo lo que habéis pasado, estáis juntos de nuevo. Es una unión muy fuerte. Pero ahora hay una nueva vampira, neófita y por tanto con escaso control sobre sus apetitos, y eso representa un grave peligro para los humanos que la rodean — miró preocupado a Angela y su barriga.

Alcé la mano levemente para pedir la palabra. El único control escaso que yo tenía sobre mis apetitos se podía referir a Edward, pero no era algo para decir en público.

—Fui transformada hace casi tres meses y nunca he probado la sangre humana. No os voy a negar que cuando me rodean seres humanos siento una leve sed, pero es perfectamente controlable. Y si esos seres humanos eran seres queridos por mí desde antes de mi conversión ni siquiera siento esa mínima sed —aseguré.

—¿Y ese niño al que cuidas? —sonó la fría voz de Jake.— ¿Ya sabe por qué jamás comes con él? ¿O que algún día te lo puedes comer a él?

Escuché un siseo y de refilón vi que Edward apretaba los puños, se inclinaba hacia delante y tomaba aire para contestarle.

" _No. Déjame a mí."_ El pensamiento le llegó claro porque relajó levemente su postura.

—Ese niño no corre ningún peligro conmigo. Cuando trabajé en Forks fue paciente mío. Estaba siendo maltratado por su madre... que fue quien me atropelló, y lo tenían los Servicios Sociales. Lo estoy cuidando mientras no aparezca su padre biológico. Además, ya quería tenerlo en acogida desde antes... de que pasara todo. No corre peligro ni conmigo, ni con ninguno de nosotros— repetí, callándome el hecho de que ya conocíamos el paradero del padre de Danny.—Lo mismo que Angela.

—Oh, vamos. Ahora no usarás truquitos de vampiros para convencernos o hipnotizarnos y hacernos creer que sois ovejas y no lobos, ¿no? Angela ¿no te ha hablado tu amiga de los dones especiales que poseen algunos de ellos? ¿Sabes que si se empeñan pueden hacerte creer casi cualquier cosa con sus trucos mentales?

—Jamás hemos empleado esos trucos con vosotros, y cuando los hemos usado con otros no ha sido para hacer daño a un humano—gruñó Edward.— ¿Tanta desconfianza nos tienes? Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí sentado cuando sabes que puedo destrozarte en segundos? ¿No es prueba de nuestra buena voluntad que estemos en esta reunión intentando convenceros de que somos pacíficos?

—No hablo de vuestras intenciones, que imagino que no son malas, sino de vuestros instintos y vuestro control—repuso Jake.

—El tema central de esta reunión —cortó Esme en seco y oportunamente, antes de que la conversación derivara en otra discusión estéril— es que Edward fue expulsado de la periferia de vuestros territorios, de nuestra casa, por haber tomado sangre humana, aunque fuera con el permiso de Bella, incumpliendo así el tratado. Pero uno de vosotros—dijo, sin mirar a Jake— incumplió el mismo tratado, amenazando a Bella cuando aún era humana con delatar a todos los Cullen. Nosotros cumplimos nuestra parte y Edward se marchó de estas tierras. Queremos que no haya dobles raseros. Queremos justicia.

Billy bajó la cabeza un momento, pensativo. Todos miramos a Jake.

—¿Es eso cierto, hijo? –dijo Billy, aunque ya debían haber hablado del tema. ¿Mentiría Jake? Lo dudaba, él le había dicho la verdad a mi amiga, y no creía que ahora se echara atrás.

—Sí—Jake fijó sus ojos penetrantes en su novia.— Quería separar a Angela de Bella, aunque fuera a costa de romper el tratado. Lo hice porque temía por ella. Quería protegerla, separarla de este mundo de monstruos.

—Diría que no te salió muy bien el propósito—habló una irónica Sue.— Tu novia está viviendo con varios de esos monstruos. Quizá deberías haber escogido a una chica de nuestro pueblo, habría comprendido mejor tus miedos —la miró con suficiencia.

—No toleraré que hables así de mi novia, Sue. Y cuando digo monstruos no sólo hablo de los chupasangres, también me refiero a nuestra herencia — Jake habló con la voz desgarrada, sin dejar de clavar su mirada apasionada en Angela.—No quería terminar dañándote yo de alguna forma, o que tu embarazo se viera perjudicado. Hice lo que hice por ti, y no me arrepiento. Sólo lamento haberte ocultado cosas. Angela, varios pueblos de alrededor fueron aniquilados hace siglos por unos seres que ellos llamaron "los fríos". Según nuestras historias, fue la capacidad de algunos de transformarse en lobo lo que impidió que nuestra raza corriera la misma desgracia, no sin grandes pérdidas. Desde entonces el rechazo al vampiro está dentro de nuestra sangre. Y yo creo que el tratado se hizo en un principio para proteger a nuestro pueblo de la amenaza de los vampiros, así que en mi opinión no rompí su espíritu. Pero si vosotros pensáis que sí, acataré las consecuencias.

—Hijo—habló Billy, apenado—no se trata de que cada uno interprete nuestro pequeño trato a su manera. Dice lo que dice, y es simple. Y tú no lo has cumplido, es un hecho.

Hubo un silencio general, mientras mi amiga sostenía la mirada atormentada de Jacob. El aire alborotaba sus cabellos y se retorcía las manos, nerviosa. En cambio Jacob estaba quieto como una esfinge.

Fue el Viejo Quil quien rompió el silencio.

—De acuerdo. Jacob reconoce haber roto el tratado de forma unilateral cuando los Cullen habían ya tomado las medidas para alejar a Edward Cullen de Forks. Por desgracia para él, eso no bastó para alejar a Angela de los vampiros, pues en las cosas del corazón no se puede prever nada, y el destino también había unido con un fuerte lazo amistoso a su pareja con una futura vampira. Jake lo hizo con una buena intención, sin duda alguna, pero ese tratado se hizo para proteger a nuestro pueblo en sus tierras, nada decía del resto del mundo—miró a Jake.—No puedes huir de tus raíces, Jacob Black. Tú nos llamas monstruos, pero estos monstruos fueron los que salvaron a nuestra raza de la destrucción hace siglos.—Entonces miró a Angela un instante.—Deberías haber compartido con orgullo nuestras tradiciones con la mujer que amas y espera un hijo tuyo en vez de ocultárselas, avergonzado. Quizá si le hubieras hablado de ellas podía haber entendido el porqué de tu aprensión, de tu desconfianza, de tu odio. Quizá entonces no estaríamos aquí hablando, y tu novia entendería tu pánico... aunque los Cullen han demostrado durante generaciones de las nuestras que son vampiros distintos.

—Quizá deberíamos cambiar el tratado. Las cosas cambian y ahora el mundo no tiene fronteras. Quizá deberíamos asegurar una distancia prudencial entre los de nuestro pueblo y los "fríos" en cualquier parte del mundo humano —sugirió Sue con sequedad.

—¿Te refieres a una especie de _apartheid_?— exclamó Angela, incrédula.

—Eso puede traer más mal que bien a ambos bandos, ¿no te das cuenta, Sue? ¿Alguien más está de acuerdo en rehacer el tratado?—la voz grave del Viejo Quil resonó entre nuestras exclamaciones de sorpresa e indignación.

Para mi asombro, Jake apretó los labios y no dijo nada.

—Bien. Opino que, en aras de la justicia, a Edward Cullen se le debe permitir volver a estas tierras si él lo desea. Ambos bandos rompimos el tratado , así que creo que debemos volver atrás. Si alguien aparte de Jake no está de acuerdo conmigo, que hable ahora—sentenció Quil.

Sólo se escuchó la brisa peinando la hierba de la pradera.

—Bien, entonces no hay nada más de que hablar.

Angela se estremeció, y se envolvió más con su chaqueta, y percibí sin verla que palidecía, además de que la frecuencia cardiaca le había aumentado bastante.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—le dije en un susurro, acercándome más a ella.

—Sí, sí—respondió en el mismo tono, pero frunció el ceño y se puso las manos en el abdomen. Seguía pálida.

Entonces Jake apareció a nuestro lado de un salto.

—Ang, ¿qué te pasa?—puso sus manos sobre el vientre de ella, sus ojos angustiados. Ella le miró con ansiedad.

—Se me ha puesto dura la barriga... pero ya se está relajando.

—¿Te duele? ¿Te ha pasado antes? – él la contemplaba con pánico, y ella meneó la cabeza.

—No y sí. Es la tercera vez que me pasa desde que hemos llegado a Forks. Por eso me he asustado.

—¿Y no habías dicho nada?—la regañé y se encogió de hombros, avergonzada.

—No pensaba que fuera importante... pero ahora me he preocupado un poco. Aunque supongo que serán contracciones de esas de... como se llame.

—Braxton—Hicks—puntualizó Jake, acunando la cara de ella entre sus manos y mirándola con dulzura. — Puede ser. Pero ahora no puedes volver a Seattle, son tres horas de camino. Tienes que tumbarte y descansar. Quédate en casa de mi padre unas horas, está cerca de aquí, y si siguen apareciendo las contracciones nos vamos al Comunitario para que te visiten. Luego yo mismo te llevaré a Seattle, y... –suspiró e hizo una breve pausa — tú decides dónde.

El resto de nuestra pequeña asamblea se mantenía atento, aunque discretamente separado. Angela vaciló durante unos segundos, pero pronto tomó una decisión, y su gesto se relajó.

—Está bien, Jake—sonrió.

Y sin más dilación él la cargó en brazos y se la llevó sin darnos tiempo más que para una rápida despedida.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA 1: Ángela está de 23 semanas, menos de seis meses de embarazo.
> 
> NOTA 2: Contracciones de Braxton Hicks: Alrededor de la vigésima semana de gestación (a mitad de embarazo), incluso antes, el útero se contrae y se endurece por momentos preparándose para el parto. No son contracciones dolorosas, pero sí molestas. Como todo músculo, el útero debe tener cierto entrenamiento para soportar el trabajo de parto. NO ES LO MISMO QUE CONTRACCIONES DE PARTO, ¡si pensaran eso no estarían tan tranquilos!


	62. Chapter 62

**Capítulo 62**

**.**

**BPOV**

—Estará bien... ten calma, Bella— Rose habló con suavidad.

—Sí, supongo que sí—respondí, removiéndome en el asiento, inquieta—pero hasta que no reciba una llamada suya no estaré tranquila.

Edward estaba encerrado en el despacho de Carlisle, imaginé que debatiendo el tema de nuestras intimidades, y no sé cómo lo hacían pero no podía distinguir una sola palabra inteligible de ninguno de los dos.

Emmet, sentado al lado de Esme enfrente de Rosalie y de mí, me miraba con una mezcla de afecto y diversión. Rose no paraba de repetirme cuánto se alegraba de verme. La última vez que lo había hecho había sido en circunstancias más tristes, y ahora todo había vuelto a dar un giro de 180 grados. Por lo menos para mí y para Edward. Esperaba que mi amiga estuviera bien. Jake se la había llevado a casa de su padre, y ella había prometido llamar en una o dos horas para decir cómo se encontraba. Y ya pasaba de ese plazo.

Hasta ahora no había tenido contracciones, y, aunque seguramente serían las de Braxton y no estaba de parto, necesitaba que ella me lo confirmara. Porque un parto ahora era inviable...no, no debía pensar en eso.

—¿Ya tenéis pensado dónde se ejecutará la sentencia de matrimonio?—comentó Emmet.

—No... ¡Y deja de hablar así de nuestra futura boda! — fingí indignación, aunque en el fondo le agradecí que intentara distraerme de mis pensamientos cenizos. – Además, es un comentario curioso para alguien que se ha casado más veces que Elizabeth Taylor, aunque sea con la misma persona—añadí, mordaz.

—Lo he hecho por la luna de miel, Bella. Las lunas de miel son lo mejor de las bodas. Son tan...tan... –Emmet puso los ojos en blanco y las manos en las mejillas en un gesto cómico.—No, aún eres demasiado joven para escuchar cómo son mis lunas de miel.

—Y digo yo, ¿no podías irte de luna de miel sin casarte antes?—inquirí.

—Nooooo, la luna de miel pierde su gracia sin boda... toda la preparación de la ceremonia, tantos sacrificios, son los que le dan sentido al viaje de después y hacen que lo disfrutes como nunca –comenzó a contar con los dedos según recitaba— Alice con el vestido y el traje, Alice con el lugar de celebración, Alice con los invitados, Alice con... bueno, del peinado y el maquillaje me libro...

Conforme escuchaba a Emmet me estaba estresando por momentos, aunque sabía que me tomaba el pelo.

—Por dios, calla, ¡estás asustando a Bella!—rió Esme.

—¿Ah, sí?—fingió sorpresa.—Pero si es estupendo, en serio—sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Edward entró de improviso. Aún no sabía cómo podía ser tan sigiloso.

—Tranquila, amor. A mí me están entrando unas ganas terribles de raptarte, llevarte a Las Vegas y casarnos allá con dos dobles de Elvis como testigos—me miró con picardía.

—Eh, esas miradas, que hay público— esta vez fue Rose la que fingió escandalizarse.— Me apuesto lo que quieras a que no eres capaz de darle ese disgusto a Alice.

—No apuestes, Rose, no apuestes...

—Tranquila, Bella—me sonrió Rose.— Alice es una organizadora de fiestas genial. Lo podrás dejar todo en sus manos.

—Si lo que a mí me da miedo es eso...—musité.

En aquel momento sonó mi teléfono.

—Dime, Angela, ¿cómo estás? Estaba preocupada — contesté ansiosa mientras salía de la casa, y me alejaba hacia el jardín en busca de un poco de intimidad.

— _Bien... perdona que haya tardado. Ya no se me ha vuelto a poner la tripa dura, pero Jake estaba medio histérico—_ casi podía verla poner los ojos en blanco _— y me ha llevado directa al Hospital Comunitario, sin pasar por su casa. Me acaban de dar de alta, dice la comadrona que lo que tengo son contracciones de Braxton. Que no me preocupe, que si duran poco, son poco frecuentes y no duelen, que puedo estar tranquila._

—Me alegro, cielo.

— _Ahora vamos camino de La Push en el coche de Jake—_ añadió, sofocando un bostezo. Genial, por lo menos estaban juntos.— _Pasaremos el sábado en casa de su padre... se ha hecho muy tarde para volver a Seattle. Y el domingo...—_ hizo una pausa _— volveré a casa con él. Ya quedaremos para ir a recoger mis cosas, ¿eh?_

—¡Claro! Es una gran noticia, Ang. En serio—no quise preguntarle en qué términos había quedado con Jake respecto a nosotros los "fríos". Lo que me importaba es que estaban juntos y a ella se la oía feliz.

.

.

—Me alegro tanto por Angela... —comentó Edward mientras el coche salía del camino que llevaba a la casa Cullen y se incorporaba a la carretera principal.

—Sí... ¿crees que Jake cambiará de idea? ¿Has leído algo en sus pensamientos, allá en la asamblea?

—Bella, no deberías preguntarme eso, ya lo sabes—sonrió burlón.

—Ya, lo de siempre—bufé.— ¿Algo de lo que preocuparme, entonces? ¿Puedes contestar a eso sin violar el derecho a la intimidad?—pinché.

—No, no me preguntes nada—negó con la cabeza, con una media sonrisa—Ya hablarás con ella.

Suspiré con fuerza, irritada por su tozudez. Miré hacia el paisaje nocturno a través de la ventanilla de mi lado. De pronto sentí sus dedos acariciando mi mejilla y me giré para mirarle.

—¿Qué has hablado con tu padre? Si puede saberse, claro.

Edward curvó los labios sin apartar los ojos de mí.

—De nuestras intimidades. ¿No es eso lo que querías?—explicó en tono bromista. Entorné los párpados mirándolo mosqueada.— Sólo le he contado que bebí de ti.

—Habrá flipado.

—Más o menos. Al menos no se ha enfadado. Pero estamos igual como antes de explicárselo, porque él tampoco sabe de vampiros que hayan bebido el uno del otro. Dice que va a estudiarlo. Quizá si hubiera congresos sobre vampiros Carlisle presentaría nuestro caso como rareza—rió.

—No le veo yo tanta gracia—refunfuñé.— ¿Y si es algo que te perjudique?—la caricia de sus dedos se amplió y abarcó la mitad derecha de mi cara, fijándola, haciendo que le mirara.

—No me perjudicará. Lo sé. No me preguntes cómo. Pero si te incomoda, puedo dejar de hacerlo.

—No, no me incomoda. Me... me encanta —aparté mis ojos un momento de los suyos, que ardían de una forma que estaba despertando algo en mi interior.—Ya sabes lo que siento, porque estoy segura que es lo mismo que sientes tú—le miré con ternura.—Pero... no quisiera tener ninguna sorpresa desagradable con esto.

—Lo sé. Tranquila... esperaremos a que Carlisle encuentre algo de información. No quiero preocuparte—me sonrió dulce, y volvió los ojos hacia la carretera.

—Me he alegrado mucho de ver a Rose y a Emmet... y a tus padres.

—Te quieren mucho, Bella. Y eso me hace feliz.

—Toda la familia ha cuidado mucho de mí mientras... mientras no estabas— susurré mientras estudiaba su perfecto perfil.

¿Cómo pude pensar que podía estar sin él?

—Lo sé. Eso calmaba mi estado de desesperación. Saber que ellos velaban por ti—murmuró con tristeza, el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Y mientras, tú estabas solo en la ciudad —la culpabilidad tiñó mi voz.— ¿Dónde te alojabas? No tendrás otro piso en Seattle del que aún no me has hablado—bromeé.

—No—sonrió.—Estaba en el hotel donde pasamos nuestro fin de semana... en la misma suite.

Me quedé sin palabras. No me esperaba esa respuesta.

—Tú me dijiste que habías vuelto al ático porque, aunque te lo negaras a ti misma, allá me recordabas —prosiguió.—Yo volví al Vintage por lo mismo. Aquel fin de semana, antes de que todo se complicara tanto, lo he tenido que recordar una y otra vez para no caer en la desesperación. Cada momento contigo. El sabor y el tacto de tu cuerpo. Cada palabra tuya... cada suspiro— pronunció como si hablara para sí.

¿Pero cómo se le ocurría decirme esas cosas y en este momento? Sin darme cuenta mi respiración se había agitado mientras le escuchaba. Y de pronto la necesidad de él se me hizo casi insoportable.

—Entra por allá—señalé un camino que conocía, que se introducía profundamente en el bosque.

—¿Allá? ¿Tienes sed?—inquirió, mirándome extrañado pero desviando el coche de la carretera principal.

—No. Tengo hambre, de ti. Y no quisiera provocar un accidente—susurré, mordiéndome el labio.

Inspiró bruscamente como si le faltara el aire y paró el coche. Se me quedó mirando, con las manos en el volante, completamente inmóvil. Vaya, había conseguido sorprender al depredador.

En un instante me coloqué sobre él a horcajadas y eché el respaldo del asiento hacia atrás, empujándole suavemente para que se recostara. Pude ver cómo su expresión pasaba de sorprendida a sensual en décimas de segundo.

—No sé si esto estaba en tu lista de cosas pendientes—comencé a desabotonarle el vaquero con lentitud deliberada.— Pero en la mía... sí—murmuré con voz ronca.

—Lo estaba. Desde la primera noche que salimos juntos. Cuando saliste huyendo de mí porque Angela nos había visto —habló con voz entrecortada.

Intentó tocarme pero le detuve.

—No... Déjame hacer—susurré.—No huí porque Angela nos hubiera visto. Huí porque tenía miedo de lo que me hacías sentir. Jamás en mi vida había tenido tanto miedo — le retiré los pantalones y los bóxer de una sola vez mientras él se quitaba la camiseta y, pasándome la punta de la lengua por los labios, admiré su hermoso cuerpo. Al fin me detuve en sus ojos ardientes y oscuros.— Miedo de necesitar tanto a alguien. De saber que, si seguía adelante, mi vida jamás volvería a ser la misma. —Paseé mis dedos por su cuerpo, rozándolo apenas.

—Pero seguiste adelante—pronunció sin apenas voz, estremeciéndose levemente bajo mi caricia.

—Sí—seguí acariciando su cuerpo y eché su asiento más hacia atrás, poniéndome de rodillas enfrente de él. –Y no me arrepiento.

Acaricié con suavidad su erección y ya no me puede contener más. Quería sentirle temblar de placer. Acerqué mi boca a la punta y lamí con suavidad. Escuché el siseo y sentí sus manos enredándose con mi pelo. El sabor de su piel y de su excitación encendieron mi lujuria, y cerrando los ojos me entregué por completo a darle placer, lamiéndole y succionando cada vez más profundo.

—Bella... ah... me estás volviendo loco, amor — gimió. Abrí los ojos y le eché un vistazo. Su expresión de placentero abandono era excitante.

" _Me encanta tenerte así... en mi poder. Rendido al placer que te doy. Adoro tenerte en mi boca."_

El efecto de mis palabras no se hizo esperar. Como si hubiera recibido una inyección de lascivia sus jadeos aumentaron y su pelvis se arqueó para profundizar más en mi garganta. Yo estaba tan encendida que quería más. Aumenté el ritmo y la fuerza de mi boca.

" _Cariño, creo que voy a explotar sólo sintiendo el placer que te doy. Déjate llevar. Córrete en mi boca_."

—¡BELLA!—gritó, mientras cumplía con lo que le había pedido. Sentí mi sangre arder mientras bebía de él y algo en mí me pedía más. Ante mi sorpresa mis colmillos asomaron un poco y me aparté de él, mirándole un poco asustada. Él lo había notado y me clavó una mirada encendida que en absoluto reflejaba temor.

—Por dios, Bella... eres increíble—me levantó y me colocó encima de él. Sus ojos eran negros y febriles. Inconscientemente me llevé la mano a la boca, avergonzada de que él me viera así. Tomó mi mano y la apartó, devorándome con los ojos.— No te tapes. Estás preciosa. –Me movió un poco y, subyugada por su mirada, sentí cómo me penetraba lentamente.

Inspiré con fuerza, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, absorbiendo todo el placer que me daba sentirme llena de él. Mis colmillos seguían fuera de las encías, pero ya no me importaba. Sus manos movieron mis caderas, estableciendo un ritmo suave, un baile sensual con su cuerpo. Me dejé llevar por completo.

—Edward...—gemí con voz rota.

El placer ascendía desde la unión de nuestros cuerpos y se irradiaba suavemente al resto de mí, y a pesar de eso sentía mi vientre cada vez más pesado, tenso. Una presión que se fraguaba y necesitaba liberarse. Lo deseaba. No podía evitarlo más. Pero una parte de mía aún se resistía.

 _No es prudente_.

Me incliné sobre él y besé su boca entreabierta con voracidad, mezclando nuestras salivas, enredando nuestras lenguas. La presión en mi vientre dolía a pesar del placer que emanaba de ella. Él sintió mi lucha y se separó unos milímetros de mi boca, jadeante. Entonces se mordió la lengua y volvió a fusionar nuestros labios y mezclar nuestros sabores. Creí que enloquecía al sentir el gusto de su sangre en mi paladar.

Y mi voluntad de ser prudente se rompió. Me acerqué a su cuello y lo lamí de arriba abajo, estremecida por sus gemidos. Y le mordí, bebiendo de él. Su sangre, el sabor más delicioso que jamás había probado resbalaba hacia mi garganta al tiempo que intensificaba mis movimientos sobre su cuerpo. De repente y sin esperarlo la tensión en mi vientre estalló y grité cuando el clímax asoló mi cuerpo como varias ondas expansivas, arrastrándole a él conmigo.

Por un momento perdí de vista la realidad mientras mi cuerpo se sacudía sobre el suyo.

De pronto me vi recostada contra el pecho de Edward. Sus brazos se levantaron para enlazarse en mi espalda.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, esperando que nuestra respiración volviera a la normalidad.

—Esto... esto no se lo vamos a contar a Carlisle—musité, con la voz aún temblorosa tras los violentos orgamos.

—No necesita saberlo—murmuró, y había algo de diversión en su tono de voz.

.

.

—¿Ya tenéis pensado lo que haréis? –Rosalie salió al espacioso balcón, donde Edward y yo estábamos sentados, leyendo. No hacía ni cinco días que él y yo volvíamos a estar juntos, y ya me sentía como si esas semanas sin él no hubieran existido.

—Rosalie, no agobies... no hay prisa—rezongó Edward sin levantar los ojos de su libro. Yo aún no sabía a qué se refería, pero por supuesto él sí.

—No agobio— gruñó ella, un poco ofendida.— Pero tú perderás los cuatro años y medio que llevas de especialidad y ella también la suya si no os reincorporáis al trabajo. ¿No te dará pereza volver a empezar desde cero en cirugía, cuando sabes más que la media de adjuntos de la mayoría de hospitales? ¿Y a ti, Bella?—me miró, buscando apoyo.

Lo cierto es que tenía razón. Ahora que volvía a tener una realidad más o menos estable, tendría que pensar en qué haría con mi profesión. Antes de que Edward y Angela volvieran a mi vida mis intenciones habían sido trasladarme a Nueva York con Daniel, cerca de Alice y Jasper. Pensaba volver a empezar desde cero la misma especialidad, pues mi vocación no había cambiado con mi transformación. No me importaba demasiado, pues tenía otras preocupaciones. Pero ahora...

—¿Pero cómo lo haría? –miré a Rosalie, que se apoyó en el antepecho del balcón, de cara a nosotros.— No puedo volver a ninguno de los sitios donde estaba antes.

—Seguro que Carlisle o yo podemos arreglar algo—sonrió.— Son solo unos pocos meses los que os quedan. Creo que no habrá problemas de que os acepten tanto en Boston como en Vancouver. Siempre que vosotros queráis, claro.

Edward suspiró y me miró, cediéndome la palabra.

—Es algo que aún tenemos que hablar, Rose. Hemos de pensar en todo... y está Daniel. Aún hemos de hablar con él, y plantearle lo de su padre. No quisiera hacerlo en contra de su voluntad.

—Es normal, Bella. Sólo os lo comento para...daros ideas. Que sepáis que Emmet y yo estaríamos encantados de teneros cerca.

—Lo sé... gracias, Rose—le sonreí y me viré para observar a Daniel, Jasper y Emmet en el comedor, sentados en el sofá y riendo mientras jugaban como tres niños con la Playstation.

En aquél momento sonó mi teléfono. En la pantalla podía leerse la palabra "Charlie". Inmediatamente me tensé.

—¿Papá?—contesté.

— _Hola, Bella. ¡Sorpresa!_

Odiaba las sorpresas. Y papá lo sabía.

—¿Qué?—mi voz sonó estridente.

_—Que estamos aquí ya, en Seattle._

—Pero... pe—pero... si no veníais hasta dentro de dos semanas...—contesté en un hilo de voz.

_—Sí, pero teníamos muchas ganas de verte, y lo hemos adelantado._

—Ah...—mi voz no daba más de sí.

 _—¿No te alegras?—_ Charlie sonó dolido _.—Quizá tenías otros planes. Ya le dije a mamá que era un error venir sin avisarte._

Entonces fue mi madre quien tomó el teléfono.

—Hija, no queríamos molestarte pero... es que nos tenías preocupados, y la verdad es que tenemos muchas ganas de verte.

Me di cuenta de que apretaba con fuerza el móvil y me concentré para intentar no romperlo. Escuchaba la voz de mi madre mezclada con un zumbido, y sentí frío.

Había llegado el momento. Edward y Rose me observaban, ansiosos al ver mi reacción, y Edward parecía más pálido de lo habitual. Inspiré con profundidad y lo solté.

—No, no molestáis, mamá. Me alegro mucho de escucharos. Y también quiero veros. ¿Cuándo quedamos?

.

.

La cara de mis padres fue un poema cuando me vieron. La expresión de su cara era una mezcla de incomprensión y sorpresa.

—¿Bella?—mi madre usó mi nombre casi con temor de haberse equivocado de persona.

—Sí, mamá, soy yo.

—Hija, por qué... –de pronto Charlie hizo un gesto de comprensión—¿Por qué te has hecho _eso_? –me señaló de arriba abajo con la mano tendida.—¿Y por qué no nos habías dicho nada? Cuando por teléfono nos advertiste que estabas bastante cambiada esperábamos un cambio de peinado, o algo así, pero...—seguía confuso, y de pronto se puso serio.— ¿No lo habrás hecho por Edward?

Sabía que mi padre estaba hablando de algún tipo de intervención estética, pero pensé que no iba muy alejado del tema. Mejor que no supiera aún cómo habían sucedido las cosas.

—No, papá. Simplemente las cosas han sucedido así— ellos me seguían mirando confusos.—Venid, sentaos, por favor —les indiqué el sofá y yo me senté en el sillón que había enfrente.

—Verás, hija, no nos entiendas mal—comenzó Renée.—Estás muy, muy guapa, pero no entendemos qué tenía de malo tu anterior aspecto para cambiarlo tanto.

Esto iba a ser más difícil que con Angela.

—Mamá, papá. No estoy así porque me haya hecho ninguna intervención de estética, ni llevo lentillas. Ahora _soy_ así.

—No te comprendo, hija—la voz de Charlie comenzaba a sonar un tanto tensa.—Explícate.

Y así lo hice. Me expliqué, lo mismo que con Angela. Y, lo mismo que mi amiga, la expresión principal de su cara fue de confusión al principio, y más adelante de preocupación y tristeza. También creían que se me había ido la cabeza. Así que hice como con ella, y les demostré con pruebas lo que estaba diciendo. Cuando Renée tocó mi pecho, y luego mi cuello, y no encontró pulso, retiró la mano como si mi piel quemara, mirándome con ojos a punto de salirse de las órbitas. Entonces fue el turno de Charlie, y para mi sorpresa y consternación se negó a tocarme.

—No.—Se levantó, negando con la cabeza, sin apartar sus angustiados ojos de los míos.—No.

Me quedé congelada, hasta que me di cuenta de que Renée estaba hiperventilando, y fui a buscar una bolsa de plástico a la cocina para evitar que se mareara. Cuando volví y se la tendí, Charlie seguía en la misma postura. Derrotado. Los hombros y la cabeza caídos. La mirada triste. Me entraron ganas de llorar, pero hice un esfuerzo máximo para calmarme, porque no sabía si mi estado se quedaría en la habitual sensación de escozor de ojos o terminaría por derramar lágrimas de sangre, y entonces sí estaba segura de que alguno de los dos se desmayaría.

No había esperado que fuera algo fácil. Pero no había imaginado esto. El pecho me pesaba como si tuviera una losa. Nos miramos los tres en silencio. Renée estaba respirando dentro de la bolsa, su actitud una mezcla de incredulidad y tristeza. Charlie, petrificado, parecía que había mirado a los ojos de la Medusa mitológica en vez de a los de su propia hija.

Y aún no les había explicado que ya no estaba en el Hospital, ni... lo de la boda. Entonces mi padre pareció reaccionar, y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

—Tiene que haber alguna solución—gruñó, y se detuvo para examinarme de arriba abajo, de nuevo.— ¿Es una rara enfermedad? Sí, tiene que ser eso— volvió a caminar de arriba abajo, murmurando para sí.—Sí, eso es. Tienes algún tipo de enfermedad que te ha contagiado tu novio. No hay otra explicación racional. Tengo que investigar, seguro que algún especialista podrá tratarlo —su voz sonaba tensa, la mirada perdida. Renée no lo perdía de vista, quizá ahora más preocupada por él que por mí.

—Papá... mírame bien. Tócame...—la angustia se estaba apoderando de mí.—No tengo un corazón que lata. No es una enfermedad, ni nada que me haya contagiado Edward.

No les había contado cómo había sucedido mi transformación, intuía que en este momento sería más contraproducente que otra cosa. Di un paso hacia él, interponiéndome en su camino. Entonces se detuvo de golpe y se me quedó mirando, con sorpresa, como si se hubiera olvidado de que yo estaba allá, con él.

—Busca mi pulso, papá—supliqué.—Ya no está—le tomé la mano y él se deshizo de mi agarre con brusquedad.

—¡No!—gritó, asustándonos a Renée y a mí. Retrocedió otra vez.—Seguro que tu corazón late, debe ser algún tipo de arritmia que hace que lata más suavevemente.—Su voz y sus ojos eran ansiosos.—Hija, vamos a buscar al mejor especialista para que te cure.

—¿Curarme de qué, papá?— las palabras sonaron desesperadas.—¿Tengo aspecto de enferma? ¿Tengo aspecto de infeliz? ¡Estoy genial!

—No eres tú, Bella. ¡No eres mi Bella! –gritó fuera de sí.—¿Qué te ha hecho ese hombre?

—¡Basta! –ya no pude controlar más mis emociones, que se desbordaron.—Me salvó la vida. Y tarde o temprano habría pasado. Le amo, y... ¡voy a casarme con él!

Escuché un jadeo y Renée se quitó la bolsa de la boca. Me pareció que se movía a cámara lenta. Charlie me contemplaba con los ojos como platos y la mandíbula a punto de desencajarse, mientras mi madre lucía una expresión similar, pero más parecida a la sorpresa que al terror.

Entonces, sin decir nada más, mi padre giró sobre sus talones y, dando un portazo, desapareció del piso de Edward.

 


	63. Chapter 63

**Capítulo 63**

**BPOV**

—Debió ser horrible—Angela me pasó el brazo por la espalda y me acercó más a ella.

Asentí, sin tener otra palabra para definir la escena de la confesión a mis padres. Le había explicado toda la escena a Angela porque había sido inevitable ocultárselo. En cuanto me había visto abrirle la puerta de mi casa se había dado cuenta de que algo no andaba bien y me había hecho contarle toda la historia mientras la llevaba en coche a su casa, con las pertenencias que se había dejado en la mía metidas en el maletero. Daniel nos acompañaba sentado en el asiento de atrás, así que había tenido que explicar la historia adaptada a oídos indiscretos.

Más tarde Ang había subido la bolsa de viaje sola, pues no queríamos que yo dejara el ascensor y el rellano oliendo a vampiro, y a continuación nos habíamos ido a dar un paseo por su barrio, una zona de Seattle muy tranquila. A aquella hora de la tarde la calle estaba prácticamente desierta.

—Por lo menos Renée se quedó conmigo. ¿Sabes? Al principio me miraba como si me hubieran salido antenas y un ojo en la frente, pero al cabo de un buen rato de hablar y contestar a sus preguntas me abrazó y lloró, diciéndome que seguía siendo su hija, y que el resto no importaba. Estaba tan afectada que ni siquiera me nombró lo de la boda.

—Por lo menos no lloraste tú—bromeó mi amiga, apretándome el hombro con cariño.

—¡Sí! Si llega a pasarme como contigo...—exhalé, negando con la cabeza.— Aunque no sé qué esperaba. Supongo que tú te lo tomaste tan bien que... pensé que a lo mejor mis temores respecto a mis padres eran exagerados. Quizá lo debería haber enfocado de otra forma— me mordí el labio, recordando la angustiosa escena.

—¿Qué otra forma? Tus padres se presentaron en Seattle por sorpresa. Y además... no creo que haya ninguna forma mejor que otra de decirles lo que eres ahora, simplemente usaste la forma directa. No creo que hubieran reaccionado mejor de ninguna otra manera.

—Renée me ha pedido que le dé tiempo a Charlie... y a ella. Dice que es un cambio muy fuerte en la realidad que ellos percibían y lo entiendo. Y tanto que lo entiendo, y seguro que tú también. Supongo que ese trago no todo el mundo lo tolera igual. Yo recuerdo cuando Edward me contó su... secreto. Ya sospechaba algo extraño, pero jamás habría imaginado la verdad. Aunque me sentía tan atraída hacia él que en poco tiempo no tuve ninguna duda de lo que quería.

Me quedé pensativa. Mi madre se había mostrado esperanzada, pero ¿Y si Charlie no se hacía nunca a la idea? ¿Le había decepcionado? ¿Le daba asco, o miedo? ¿Volvería a ver alguna vez a mi padre o lo había perdido? Y si volvíamos a encontrarnos... ¿cuál sería la expresión de sus ojos? Me retorcí las manos con angustia.

En estos momentos ellos se encontraban en Olympic, en una cabaña que habían alquilado cerca del parque Nacional, y aunque Renée tenía muchas ganas de volver a verme, o eso había dicho y yo la creía, me dijo por teléfono que Charlie necesitaba en ese momento todo su apoyo. No pude evitar sentir amargura al recordar esas palabras, pero era consciente de que Renée no estaba eligiendo, sino sólo siendo realista. Ella sabía que yo ya tenía un buen punto de apoyo.

—Pero ellos son tus padres, Bella— mi amiga interrumpió el rumbo de mis cavilaciones con voz dulce.— Para ellos es más duro que para mí, o para ti, y es normal. Ya sabes... los padres tienen expectativas sobre los hijos. Pero te aman, y tarde o temprano se acostumbrarán a la idea.

—No viste la cara de Charlie, Ang—me encogí de hombros con tristeza. – ¡Danny! ¡No te alejes!—El pequeño circulaba con su bicicleta un poco por delante de nosotras por la casi desierta calle , y cuando me escuchó se detuvo unos instantes.

—Vaya cuadro, la verdad... –continuó mi amiga.— Mira, una ventaja de tener unos padres descastados es que me ahorro ese trago... aunque bien pensado _ellos_ no tendrían por qué ahorrárselo. Creo que les diré que van a tener un nieto licántropo—pronunció la última palabra en voz más baja y con una cómica sonrisa de malvada, y no pude evitar sonreír.

—Y hablando de cambiar de idea... ¿Cómo van las cosas con Jake?

—Bueno... Hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar. Es algo que tendríamos que haber hecho antes—sonrió con resignación, — pero más vale tarde que nunca. Me ha contado muchas de las viejas historias de su tribu. Yo creo que las más antiguas mezclan realidad con leyenda. Son fascinantes. Y me contó también lo del vínculo de sangre -me miró con intensidad.-Me encanta, es tan romántico... aunque el muy tonto no lo ve así-se encogió de hombros.

—¿Te ha hablado de...—hice una pausa larga, pensando cómo decirlo sin que el pequeño Daniel, me entendiera si me escuchaba— que a veces beban el uno del otro?

Ang jadeó y se tapó la boca, mirándome con las cejas arqueadas y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Tú..? ¿Él...?— dejó la frase en suspenso y asentí.—Uao... Y... —me miró, expectante.

—No he estado en órbita. Más bien he visto las lunas de Júpiter —apreté los labios para no reír a mi pesar, al ver su cara de alucinada.

—Vale...—sonrió y agitó la cabeza— vale. No, no me ha hablado de nada de eso—me contempló aún con expresión de fascinación.— Vosotros dos no os andáis con medias tintas, ¿eh?

—No lo pude evitar. Fue algo instintivo. Aunque el no tener ninguna referencia me preocupa un poco, la verdad. Por lo que sé, normalmente a un... _frío_ no le sale esto-me señalé la boca discretamente- cuando está con su pareja, pero a nosotros sí. Y la verdad es que es... increíble lo que se siente.

— Creo que no deberías darle muchas vueltas. Siempre que te has dejado llevar por tu instinto con Edward te ha ido bien.

—Supongo que sí... —Me pregunté a mí misma si había tenido alguna vez opción a negarme a esos instintos, que me arrastraban hacia él como una polilla a una llama.

—Hay algo que te quería decir— de pronto ella me miró un poco avergonzada.—Verás, Jake y yo hemos hablado durante muchas, muchas horas. De todo lo que él siente, de lo que yo siento... He escuchado las leyendas, y sigo pensando que lo suyo es un prejuicio. Que vosotros no sois como los otros.

—¿Y?—la insté a continuar, sorprendida por su repentina inseguridad.

—Hemos llegado a un acuerdo en lo que a mí y a vosotros se refiere. Se lo ha tomado muy en serio, sabe que es importante para mí y lo respeta. No más secretos, ni conspiraciones. Sé que, por ejemplo ahora, lo está pasando mal sabiendo que tú y yo estamos juntas, pero creo que, a pesar de todo, se va acostumbrando poco a poco a la idea. Ya no es el Jake agresivamente protector de antes.

—Me alegro mucho. Él te ama, es normal que se preocupe por ti. Y es un hombre inteligente... quizá algún día deje de lado esos prejuicios —le sonreí para animarla, sabiendo que lo que aún le quedaba por decir lo que le estaba costando más.

—Eso espero—frunció el ceño y apretó los labios— porque todavía no hemos llegado a un acuerdo respecto a Sarah.

—No te preocupes por eso, Angela— le apreté una mano con cariño.

—¡Claro que me preocupo!—dijo con indignación.—Le dije que quería que tú fueras la madrina, y ya te puedes imaginar que no le gustó mucho la idea. Aunque no discutimos ni nada de eso, nos planteamos nuestra razones con serenidad y civilizadamente. Con respeto mutuo, ¿sabes? Por lo menos se puede razonar con él, no es como antes que se cerraba en banda.—Exhaló y negó con la cabeza.—Conseguir que se haga a la idea de nuestra bebé en tus brazos va a costar mucho. Pero...mierda, Bella, yo quiero que veas a mi pequeña, quiero poder ir a visitarte con ella, pero eso _ahora_ le partiría el corazón, y no puedo hacerlo, todavía no—me miró con tristeza.— Así que sobre eso no llegamos a ningún acuerdo. Espero que se vaya acostumbrando a la idea. Creo que los dos estamos cediendo en algo, pero...—bufó, como enfadada consigo misma.— Lo que quiero decirte con todo esto es que espero no decepcionarte.

—Yo quero ver a tu bebé, Angela— antes de que yo hubiera reaccionado Danny soltó su opinión.

Vaya. Parecía que no estaba atento a nuestra conversación, pero era evidente que no era así. La cara de mi amiga se contrajo en una mueca amarga, y yo no quería que se sintiera de esa forma.

—Y yo también, Danny. Y no te preocupes, que lo haremos. Ang, ¿eres tonta? ¡No me decepcionas! Entiendo los miedos de Jake, y créeme, después de todo lo que ha pasado puedo asegurarte que ha cambiado muchísimo.

—Tengo esperanzas de que ese miedo que tiene vaya a menos. Yo... creo que también he de ceder un poco. Darle tiempo.

Yo no sabía lo que era tener un hijo, pero había podido ver cómo se transformaba la gente por la paternidad. Por eso pensé por un instante que si Jake continuaba tan sobreprotector ahora, cuando viera la carita de su hija la flexibilidad que estaba demostrando con su mujer se haría añicos. Quizá volvería a las andadas y se negaría en redondo no sólo a que yo me acercara a su hija sino a que mi amiga y yo nos viéramos.

Agité la cabeza e intenté quitarme estas ideas tristes de la cabeza. Lo importante era que ellos estaban juntos.

—Venga, Ang. Cuéntame algo más del fin de semana... algo alegre pero que sea apto para oídos inocentes, ya sabes, ahórrate los detalles del polvo de reconciliación y esas cosas.

—Como Daniel vaya por tu casa repitiendo esas últimas palabras, alguien se va a reír mucho— sonrió ella.

—¿Qué últimas palabras?—Danny detuvo la bicicleta y se giró para demostrarme que continuaba escuchando atento.

Miré a mi amiga con el ceño fruncido. Ni siquiera habría prestado mayor atención si no hubiera sido por ella.

—No es importante, Daniel.

—Sí, habéis dicho algo de polvo. Polvo de...—su carita se puso pensativa— relación.

—Vale, vale... ¿Este fin de semana iremos al cine? Estrenan una peli de dibujos que te encantará —insinué de forma persuasiva... la estrategia de despiste era la mejor.

—¿Qué peli es?—preguntó Daniel.

—Es... ¡mierda! No me lo puedo creer —exclamé.

Daniel comenzó a reírse al escuchar mi palabra y Ang me miró extrañada.

—¿Qué...?—comenzó.

—E-el inspector Jenks—mi voz salió aguda.

Una ciudad de más de medio millón de habitantes y justamente girando una esquina tenía que encontrármelo. Iba mirando su móvil y por suerte aún no me había visto.

Mi reacción fue completamente instintiva. Tomé a Daniel en brazos y crucé la calle, pasando al otro lado a velocidad vampírica y metiéndome en un portal. Angela se quedó congelada en la acera, con la pequeña bicicleta vacía a su lado. El inspector Jenks pasó y alzó la vista un momento para mirar a mi amiga y a la bicicleta. Seguidamente guardó su móvil en el bolsillo y continuó su camino.

—¡Dios, Bella! – Dijo mi amiga en cuanto volví a acercarme a ella, esta vez a velocidad normal. Su cara lucía asombro y preocupación a la vez –También es mala suerte.

—Joder—siseé. — Dímelo a mí.

—¡Joder!—exclamó Danny, quien seguía en mis brazos.—¡Joder! ¡Bella, hazlo ota vez! ¡Ota, ota!—chilló entusiasmado.

¿Y ahora qué le explicaba a Daniel?

—No, no se puede hacer más veces—respondí, ignorando su imitación de mi lenguaje.

—¿Po qué?

—Porque... porque no.

—¿Po qué?

—Porque... estoy muy cansada. Me he cansado mucho de tanto correr.

Angela rodó los ojos al escucharme. Vale, la respuesta era poco imaginativa, pero seguro que ella no tenía una más buena.

—¡Venga, venga, venga!

Daniel podía ser muy persistente, pero ni de broma iba a repetir _eso_ , ahora. Si alguien había visto lo que había pasado, podía llegar a autoengañarse y pensar que lo había imaginado. En mi corta vida de vampira ya había aprendido que ante un fenómeno inexplicable los humanos acaban creyendo lo que es mas fácil para ellos. Pero estaba segura de que si ese alguien veía el fenómeno dos veces, ya sería un problema para mí.

—¿Y cómo terminó la cosa?— se carcajeó Jasper.

—Le prometí que lo repetiríamos en otro momento.

—No lo va a olvidar, lo sabes ¿no?—me sonrió el rubio.—Tendrás que ir con cuidado, o empezará a explicar cosas raras de ti a la gente.

Le saqué la lengua, mosqueada. Como si hubiera tenido otra opción.

El pequeño ya estaba durmiendo como un ángel en su camita. Jasper, Alice y Edward me habían visto volver del paseo con Ang un tanto alterada pero habían esperado pacientemente a que acostara al niño después de la cena para conocer el motivo de mi estado.

—Bien, pero eso nos demuestra una cosa— habló Edward.— Que tenemos que hacer caso a Rose y comenzar a hacer planes de futuro. Y no hablo de la boda... hay prioridades, como lo del padre de Daniel. Y decidir si vamos a vivir en Vancouver o en Boston, — asentí y me acarició el dorso de la mano. Fue como si me hubiera dado un sedante. —A mí me da igual donde vayamos, mientras esté contigo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Alice poner los ojos en blanco. La miré un instante con expresión de exagerado fastidio y ella me sonrió.

—No sé, aún no estoy segura —miré a los cálidos iris de Edward,—creo que hasta que no hablemos con el padre de Daniel no me podré centrar en eso. Depende de si él acepta hacerse cargo de él, si Daniel le acepta a él... antes de decidirme por una ciudad me gustaría saber si vamos a ir dos, o dos con un niño —dije con tristeza.

—Entonces nuestra prioridad es Londres. ¿Nos llevaremos a Daniel?— preguntó Edward. Yo asentí.

—¿Le explicarás algo antes del viaje?—inquirió Jasper.

—No... Creo que no. ¿Y si se pone tan alterado que no puede esperar a verle? Prefiero que si decide conocer a su padre sea algo más inmediato.

—No me termina de convencer eso—dijo Jasper, pensativo.—De todas formas, antes deberíais hablar por teléfono con el buen doctor. Para aseguraros de encontrarlo allá cuando vayáis, y para aseguraros de que quiera ver a su hijo.

Jasper hablaba con lógica aplastante, pero se me encogió el corazón ante esa última posibilidad.

—Sí... Primero hemos de hablar con él y ver cómo se toma la novedad. Si yo le diera la noticia a Danny de que tiene un padre y luego éste no le aceptara, le rompería el corazón.

—¿Y si su padre está dispuesto a ejercer de tal pero Danny no quiere ir con él?—preguntó Alice.

—Entonces necesitaremos los servicios de Emmet —dije con dureza.—No voy a obligar a Danny a nada. Y si su padre no lo acepta también seremos una sombra en su memoria.

—¿No le darás una oportunidad para que cambie de idea? Puede que necesite tiempo—dijo un comprensivo Jasper.

—No—agité la cabeza con energía.—Si se lo tiene que pensar por segunda vez no lo merece.

Sabía que me estaba mostrando intransigente, pero bastante duro era para mí plantearme la posibilidad de renunciar a Daniel como para tener que hacerlo por dos veces. Era egoísta, sí, pero era la verdad.

Sentí la mano de Edward apretar la mía, transmitiéndome un calor que iba más allá de lo físico.

Daniel estaba excitadísimo tras las nueve horas en avión. Daba botes sin parar como si le hubieran puesto un extra de combustible.

—¿Volveremos a hacerlo? ¿Volveremos?— salimos de la terminal del aeropuerto de Heathrow, donde nos habíamos entretenido yendo al lavabo.

—¿El qué?

—¡El vión! ¿Volveremos?

—Claro que sí, cariño. Volver en barco sería muy largo— bromeé, desordenándole el pelo.

Busqué con la mirada a Edward a través del parking del aeropuerto. Mi novio se estaba encargando de recoger las llaves de nuestro coche, un bonito y lujoso Mercedes.

" _Es un coche muy seguro, piensa en Daniel_ ", fue lo que usó mi manipulador prometido para convencerme de gastar la cantidad de libras diarias que costaba el alquiler. Eso, y su sonrisa torcida marca de fábrica.

Lo localicé sin problemas. Estaba firmando sobre el capó del coche los papeles del alquiler del vehículo, mientras la empleada, una rubia despampanante, se lo comía con los ojos.

—¿Conoce la ciudad? Puedo hacerle de guía, si lo necesita—escuché desde la distancia.

¿Qué manera descarada de insinuarse era ésa? Con el "necesita" parecía que estaba diciendo alguna obscenidad. Entorné los párpados y sentí una furia dentro de mí que hasta el momento desconocía.

—Ven aúpa, Danny. Vamos a por Edward— Me cargué el niño a la cadera y me acerqué hacia ellos silenciosamente.

Me situé al lado de Edward y, tomando su mandíbula con una mano, le besé los labios con lentitud, tras lo cual dirigí una mirada asesina a la humana que estaba intentando cazar a mi hombre. Escuché su latido acelerarse y observé su piel palidecer intensamente.

—Buenos días—pronuncié con voz helada.

—¡Hola!—saludó un inocente Daniel, ajeno a la batalla no verbal que estaba teniendo lugar.

—Bu-buenos días—tartamudeó la rubia, mirándonos a mí y al niño.

—Bien, creo que con este ya está todo—Edward firmó el último papel y se lo tendió. Observé que estaba intentando disimular una sonrisa.

La chica tomó los papeles con una mano ligeramente temblorosa.

—Gracias—musitó.—Espero que tengan una buena estancia.

Y, sin esperar respuesta, giró sobre sus altos tacones y se perdió de vista entre los coches. Entonces sí, Edward rió.

—A veces das mucho miedo—pronunció con dificultad por la risa.

Lo miré, desafiante, y se inclinó levemente hacia mí, susurrando en el oído contrario al que estaba cerca de Daniel.

—Me pone muy caliente que marques territorio—su aliento hizo vibrar mi piel, trasmitiendo la onda sísmica hasta mi vientre. Tragué en seco.

—¡Venga, vamos, vamos!—el inocente Danny se removía en mis brazos como una culebrilla y, tras una última mirada cargada de promesas a mi novio, lo deposité en el suelo y le abrí la puerta posterior del coche.

—Sí, vamos. Londres nos espera—le sonreí.—Sube a la silla, que te pongo el cinturón.

 


	64. Chapter 64

**Capítulo 64**

**BPOV**

Londres nos recibió con un día gris, afortunadamente para Edward y para mí. Mientras recorríamos las calles de la ciudad Daniel miraba embobado a través de los cristales tintados del Mercedes, exclamando un montón de "Oh" y "Ah", "mira, Bella" y "mira, Edward" durante todo el trayecto. Su carita reflejaba toda la inocente ilusión que sólo la cara de un niño podía expresar.

Me hacía feliz su alegría, pero empezaba a sentirme ansiosa pensando en lo que nos deparaba el futuro. Al final Jasper me había convencido de que le explicara a Daniel el motivo de viaje, haciéndome comprender que mis reticencias a hacerlo no era más que... ¿qué palabra había empleado? Sí, procrastinar. Quería retrasar el momento de darle la noticia el máximo tiempo posible porque era algo que me disgustaba a mí. Pero habría sido una torpeza plantarnos en Londres sin informar antes al pequeño. Así que un día respiré profundamente, me senté con él en el suelo mientras jugábamos con un tren eléctrico, y le sondeé.

— _Danny... ¿te has fijado que muchos niños tienen un papá y una mamá?_

— _Yo te tengo a ti y a Edward._

— _Sí. Siempre nos tendrás a nosotros dos. Eso te lo prometo. Siempre, no lo olvides jamás, ¿me oyes, peque? Pero hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte... ¿recuerdas a tu mamá?_

— _¡No quero ir con ella!_

— _¡No, no! No irás con ella, Danny, nunca más._

Lo había abrazado con fuerza, con la sensación de que yo estaba siendo muy torpe, pero era muy difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

— _Sólo dime una cosa y ya no hablaremos más de tu madre, cariño...¿Alguna vez te habló de tu papá?_

— _¿Un papá? Yo no tengo papá._

— _Sí, sí lo tienes, pero no lo conoces. Ni él a ti. Tu papá y tu madre dejaron de verse cuando tú estabas dentro de ella, y eras tan pequeñito que aún no hacías nada de bulto en la barriga. No como la de Angela._

— _¿Tengo un papá?_

— _Y ¿sabes? Puedes conocerlo, si quieres. Y si no quieres, no. Haremos lo que tú digas._ _Daniel... te quiero muchísimo. No olvides eso. Jamás. Sólo... quería que supieras lo de tu papá._

En mi garganta se formó un nudo, y ya no pude continuar. Él no dijo nada más y nos habíamos quedado sentados en el suelo del cuarto de juegos, abrazados en silencio, hasta que Edward entró en la habitación. Se había sentado en el suelo, cruzando sus largas piernas, y había estado un rato contemplando la escena que formábamos Danny y yo abrazados, hasta que habló.

— _Estás con nosotros, Daniel, y lo estarás siempre y cuando quieras. Te lo prometemos. Sólo queríamos que supieras lo de tu papá, ¿sabes? Porque quizá, algún día, en algún momento, ahora o el año que viene, o cuando seas más mayor, decidas que quieres ver qué cara tiene. Quizá quieras saber si el color de sus ojos es como el tuyo, si es cariñoso como tú, o si le gusta Spiderman tanto como a ti._

Noté algo en el cuerpo de Danny. Un cambio de postura, una leve tensión. Edward se levantó, y nos dejó solos de nuevo.

— _Sí._

— _¿Sí...?_

— _Sí quero conocer a mi papá. Pero no quero quedarme con él._

Entonces le había abrazado con más fuerza, prometiéndole que haríamos lo que él quisiera. Aunque a su padre no le gustara. O aunque a mí se me rompiera un trocito de corazón.

Entonces habían empezado los contactos con su padre. Comunicarle a un hombre que tiene un hijo secreto nunca es tarea fácil. Lo primero que hizo el doctor Stefan al escuchar la noticia había sido amenazarme con llamar a la policía, afirmando que si quería sacarle dinero no me iba a ser tan fácil, y después colgarme el teléfono. Pacientemente volví a llamarle y antes de que me amenazara de nuevo le di varios datos sobre Jane Taylor que hicieron que, si no me creía, por lo menos me prestara atención. Le mandé una foto del pequeño y a partir de entonces nos comunicamos por mail.

Le había dejado bastante impresionado el parecido del niño con él pero fue sincero y, aunque no negó la posibilidad de que fuera hijo suyo, continuó dudando de ello. Pero al parecer esa duda no le dejaba descansar, y cuando le ofrecí hacer el viaje a Londres para que viera a Daniel en persona y poder hacer una prueba de paternidad aceptó sin ningún tipo de reserva.

Un sistema que Jasper me había instalado en el portátil hacía imposible rastrear el origen de mis correos, pero en cambio el ordenador de Stefan sí estaba siendo controlado por mi cuñado _hacker_. Sin ninguna vergüenza, éste me dijo que también tenía controladas sus llamadas telefónicas y que no había hecho ninguna a la policía. Un detective privado contratado por él mismo seguía al buen doctor discretamente por la ciudad. Y, lo que más me avergonzaba... una prueba genética realizada con cabellos de Daniel, de su madre y de su padre demostraba la relación entre ellos. Prefería no saber cómo había obtenido mi eficiente cuñado las muestras de ambos padres. Me sentía un poco incómoda con el masivo ataque a la intimidad del buen doctor.

— _Llevas poco en esta vida. Entiende que cualquier precaución para protegernos es poca. Y ahora, además, hay que proteger al pequeño._

—Te encantará Londres, Bella. No puedo creer que no hayas estado nunca aquí— mi voz favorita me empujó fuera de mis pensamientos de nuevo hacia el presente, con suavidad pero también con firmeza.

—No he tenido tanto tiempo como tú para viajar —le saqué la lengua.—Viejito.

Daniel se rió mucho al escuchar eso, y los párpados entornados de Edward no bastaron para ocultar el oscurecimiento de sus iris.

—Te voy a hacer tragar esas palabras. Acuérdate, Bella Swan—me dirigió una explícita e ilegal mirada que a mi pesar me hizo temblar por dentro.—Yo conozco bien Londres—me liberó de sus ojos y miró al frente, en un súbito cambio de tema que agradecí.— Me encantará enseñaros la ciudad, a ti y a Daniel.

—A mí me encantaría enseñaros Barcelona, pero... –demasiado sol para una vampira joven como yo. Intenté no pensar en ello.

—Bella... no te preocupes por eso. Podemos ir a Barcelona cuando quieras. Tendremos limitaciones, pero no tienes por qué no volver —me apretó la mano con firmeza.—Créeme. Es cuestión de práctica.

Le sonreí, agradecida, y me centré en el viaje que teníamos por delante, cruzando los dedos para que todo saliera bien.

.

Al llegar a la suite del hotel Montcalm, Danny empezó a correr de un lado a otro como si le hubiera poseído el espíritu del demonio de Tasmania. Estaba como una moto. Seguramente por una explosiva combinación de los efectos de la novedad del viaje, la posibilidad de conocer a su padre, y el jet-lag. Habíamos salido con el amanecer y tras las horas de vuelo y restar la diferencia horaria volvíamos a estar en la hora de la comida, que Danny se había perdido en parte por estar medio adormilado.

—Deberíamos haber traído pastillas de valeriana—le dije a Edward.

—No sé qué pasa con esa palabra que cuando la pronuncias me... altero un poco. ¿Quizá una asociación de ideas?—se burló él, arqueando una ceja. Apreté los labios, conteniendo una sonrisa al recordar la vez que lo provoqué para sacarle de su bloqueo. Parecían haber pasado siglos...

Fui a buscar a Danny, que en su exploración se había metido primero en el cuarto de baño, y luego había empezado a gatear por todo el suelo de la habitación, metiéndose debajo de la cama.

—Daniel, sal de ahí, que te vas a llenar de polvo.

—¿De polvo de relación?—se oyó su vocecita desde debajo del mueble. Aguanté la risa como pude, pero Edward no tuvo tantos miramientos y su carcajada resonó por toda la suite. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido. No había mejor combustible para que un niño repitiera algo que reírse de ello.

—Vamos, cariño. Tienes que comer—estrategia de despiste. ¿Funcionaría?

—¡Sí! ¿Vamos a un McDonalds? Porfi, porfi— suplicó. Asentí a mi pesar. Al menos la estrategia había funcionado.

—Está bien... Pero de postre te pides la fruta. Y no cuentes con ir cada día, ¿eh?—advertí.

—Bueno—se encogió de hombros.—Bella. ¿Cómo es que no te guta la hamburguesa?

—No me sienta bien, cielo, ya te lo dije —me acuclillé para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—¿Ni a Edward?

—No, a Edward tampoco le sienta bien. Le da... ganas de vomitar.

—¿Como a mí la cebolla?

—Más o menos—me reí.

—Yo quero comer lo que tú comes—me miró desde la profundidad de sus ojos marrones, y fue como si comprendiera algo más de lo que yo creía.

—No, cariño, quizá cuando seas mayor—le rocé la carita de mejillas redondeadas.

¿Vería yo a este niño crecer? ¿Y si era así, me miraría como si yo fuera un monstruo, o seguiría mirándome con la dulzura de este momento? Sentí un dolor en mi pecho y me mordí el labio. No debía pensar de esa forma.

—¿Bella?—el pequeño me miró, preocupado por mi expresión. Tomé aire con fuerza e intenté sonreír.

—No pasa nada. Me ha dolido un poco la cabeza, pero ya está.

—Estas tiste.

—¡No! –me incorporé y abrí mucho los ojos, con un gesto teatral— ¿Cómo voy a estarlo si estoy en Londres con mis chicos? Venga, vamos a comer, y luego empezamos a conocer un poco la ciudad.

—¿Sabes qué podemos hacer? –Edward se acercó y se colocó a mi lado, sorprendiéndome con el suave roce de su mano desde mi cuello pasando por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero—lo miré con una silenciosa advertencia: _"Sátiro"._ Él disimuló una sonrisa.—Compramos la comida en el Mc Donald´s y luego nos la llevamos al parque que hay cerca. Hay que aprovechar para disfrutar de Hyde Park mientras no llueva.

.

Nuestro improvisado pic-nic estaba siendo bendecido por las nubes de Londres, y miré un momento al cielo con silencioso agradecimiento. Habíamos "acampado" a la orilla del lago Serpentine, y Daniel estaba dando de comer a unos tímidos patos que no querían acercarse demasiado, quizá por culpa de Edward y de mí.

—¿Nunca te ha atraído Londres para vivir?—pregunté a Edward. Una idea iba rondando por mi cabeza.

Se me quedó mirando pensativo, y asintió.

—No es un sitio que me desagrade. Tiene la limitación de que es más soleado que la zona de Seattle, ya sabes. Pero Carlisle y Emmet vivieron aquí—asentí, recordando la historia de la transformación de Rosalie.—No es un mal sitio. Lo dices por Daniel, ¿verdad?

—Sí... Creo que si su padre y él aceptan estar juntos, podía quedarme un tiempo cerca de él... para hacérselo más fácil, ¿sabes?—bajé los ojos y arranqué una brizna de hierba. _Y hacérmelo más fácil a mí misma.—_ Quizá... quizá podríamos terminar la especialidad en USA, pero tarde o temprano tendremos que buscar otro entorno donde sea más difícil que nos encontremos a nuestros ex-compañeros de trabajo y...—me aturullé hablando, y él me silenció poniéndome un dedo sobre los labios.

—Te dije que podría estar en cualquier sitio mientras estuviera contigo, ¿recuerdas?—me sonrió torcido.— Seré un viejito pero tengo mejor memoria que tú—me miró intensamente y sentí calor. Concentré mi atención en Daniel.

—Lo recuerdo—asentí, sin mirarle.

—Espero que sí—le echó un vistazo a Daniel y luego me tomó de la barbilla, exigiendo con suavidad mi atención.—Bella, tú eres lo más importante para mí. Y Daniel me importa por sí mismo y, sobre todo, en la medida en que te importa a ti. Si eres feliz aquí, cerca de él, yo también seré feliz.

Miré sus dorados ojos y le besé con suavidad en los labios.

—Gracias, amor—sentí la suavidad de sus labios amoldarse a los míos y me obligué a controlarme, porque tenía que estar pendiente del pequeño.

Entonces Daniel me llamó para que me acercara a la orilla, con él, y cuando lo hice los pocos patos que se habían acercado salieron volando en desbandada.

.

Habíamos quedado con Charles Stefan la misma tarde de nuestra llegada. En mi opinión no había sido la mejor idea, porque el estado de Danny no era el óptimo para tener una reunión de ese tipo, pero el niño lo había pedido así y no pude convencerle de lo contrario. Así que, prudente o no, buena idea o no, hicimos lo que él quería. Además, el médico estaba pendiente de nosotros y había postergado un viaje a África, donde le esperaban como cooperante. Me había informado de que estaría fuera dos meses, así que no podíamos perder el tiempo.

A pesar de su reticencia inicial, el hombre estaba muy deseoso de esta reunión. Y yo en nuestra última conversación le había dejado bien clara mi postura en ella.

— _¿Doctor Stefan? Soy Bella._

— _Dígame._

— _El niño ha accedido a quedar para conocerle. Sólo para conocerle. Escuche, Charles, quiero que tenga clara una cosa. El niño es mi prioridad. Me da igual que usted sea el donante de la mitad de su material genético, y que como tal la ley le dé poder sobre él. Si Danny no le quiere, no voy a forzarle. Ese niño lo ha pasado muy mal, y no quiero que le caiga más mierda encima de la que ha tenido que soportar._

— _..._

— _¿Charles, está usted ahí?_

— _Sí, sí._

— _Bien, entonces diga el día, la hora y el lugar, y allá estaremos._

No pude evitar hablar amenazadoramente, casi como un matón. Quería que el buen doctor no tuviera ninguna duda de que hablaba completamente en serio.

Y allá estábamos, Daniel y yo sentados en el sofá de nuestro hotel, y Edward hablando por móvil con Carlisle, cuando sonó el teléfono de la habitación. Lo tomé antes de que hubiera sonado por segunda vez. Daniel se tensó de inmediato.

—El doctor Charles Stefan está aquí en recepción, señora Cullen. ¿Están esperando su visita?

—Sí, por favor, hágalo subir—contesté sin perder de vista la carita de Daniel.

—Tengo miedo, Bella— estaba pálido, los ojos muy abiertos. Lo alcé con un rápido movimiento y lo coloqué en mi falda.

—Daniel, no conozco a tu padre, pero puedo asegurarte una cosa, cariño: no es como tu madre— afirmé, acunando su carita entre mis manos.—Y recuerda: sólo hemos venido a conocerle. A él, y a la ciudad. Si no nos gustan ni uno ni la otra, no volvemos y tan felices.

Pasamos unos eternos segundos en silencio, esperando. Edward se levantó momentos antes de que sonaran unos golpecitos en la puerta, y entonces abrió.

—Buenas tardes, soy Charles Stefan— una cara amable y unos ojos vivaces, la versión adulta de Danny, asomaron casi tímidamente por la puerta, clavándose sucesivamente en Edward, en mí y, por fin, en el pequeño Daniel, que se tapaba los ojos contra mi cuello, como el día que conoció a Edward.

Me levanté con el pequeño en mis brazos.

—Adelante, doctor, soy Edward Cullen —Edward le dio la mano y se apartó para franquearle el paso.

 


	65. Chapter 65

**Capítulo 65**

**BPOV**

—Hola, doctor Stefan— me adelanté unos pasos hasta situarme frente a él y le tendí la mano.— Soy Bella.

El buen doctor, como le llamaba Jasper, me miró un tanto boquiabierto, pero antes de que me entraran ganas de carraspear sus ojos se fijaron en el bulto que tenía aferrado a mi cuello.

—Bella... Edward, por favor, llámenme Charles-dijo.

—Y...—acerqué mi boca a la oreja de Danny—¿Puedo presentarte?—susurré. Él asintió una sola vez, sin levantar la cara.— Este es Daniel.

—Hola, Daniel—la voz del médico era profunda y serena.

El niño no contestó. Se estaba mostrando tímido, pero por lo menos estaba aceptando la situación.

—Adelante, pase—me di la vuelta y me dirigí al sofá, con mi liviana carga en brazos.—Siéntese—indiqué un sillón enfrente del sofá, sentándome yo en éste.—¿Quiere tomar algo?

—No, no gracias—sonrió levemente, y entonces su parecido con Daniel fue más que evidente. Inesperadamente eso me emocionó.

Su atención estaba ahora completamente centrada en el pequeño, quien seguía negándose a dejar ver su carita. Edward se sentó a mi lado en silencio. ¿Qué pensamientos estaría leyendo? Como yo no tenía su don, decidí que conversar con Charles y abordar el tema con naturalidad sería lo mejor hasta que el niño se decidiera a enseñarle su rostro a su padre.

—Quiero agradecerle que haya confiado en nosotros. Sé que al principio la historia le sonó muy extraña, pero usted mismo podrá comprobar que es cierto con las pruebas que quiera solicitar.

Charles no podía evitar mostrar una leve expresión de desconcierto. Y era lógico. Apenas hacía una semana que le había llamado por primera vez para informarle de la situación y ahora nos tenía a los tres frente a él. Nos miraba con una extraña mezcla de prudencia y curiosidad.

—Sí... No negaré que fue toda una sorpresa—explicó, sin perder de vista la morena cabecita de Daniel.— Lamento haber sido tan grosero, Bella. Pero la historia al principio me sonó tan... peliculera, por decirlo de alguna forma... que no pude evitar reaccionar así.

 _Ni te imaginas lo peliculera que es esta historia._ El pensamiento casi me hizo sonreír, a mi pesar... si el buen doctor supiera lo que éramos Edward y yo, o que JT había intentado asesinarme atropellándome y que mi novio me había transformado en vampira para salvarme la vida... eso _sí_ era peliculero.

—Le comprendo perfectamente, no se disculpe—le sonreí con gesto comprensivo. — Pero agradezca lo que sea a Danny. Si él no hubiera accedido a conocerle, no estaríamos aquí.

—Gracias entonces, Danny—la voz sonó dulce y se hizo el silencio.

Entonces el niño levantó la cara de su escondite durante dos segundos para echar un vistazo rápido en dirección a Charles, contestó "de nada" y de inmediato volvió a taparse. El médico no pudo esconder su sorpresa y alegría al vislumbrar aunque sólo fuera por poco tiempo la cara de su hijo. Era evidente hasta para él que el niño se le parecía.

—La verdad —Charles retomó la palabra con un ánimo más ligero— es que con los días he estado pensando, y he ido llegando a la conclusión que me estaban diciendo la verdad. Todo lo que me han explicado sonaba muy razonable, y no he logrado ver qué iban a salir ganando con todo esto. Lo que no me cuadraba mucho era que ustedes me hubieran encontrado antes que la propia policía. Y, lo reconozco, he estado a punto de llamar a la policía varias veces... pero no lo he hecho.

—Se agradece la confianza, Charles—Edward curvó apenas los labios.

—Sí... confianza, y que he pensado que meter a las autoridades en este asunto sólo iba a complicar las cosas—se sinceró.—Quizá lo único que habría logrado sería empezar algún interminable procedimiento burocrático de investigación que alejaría al niño de mí y de ustedes, y he pensado que eso sería malo para él.

Un punto para el buen doctor. Ya estaba anteponiendo los intereses del niño a sus propias inseguridades.

Entonces Edward recurrió a su sonrisa más seductora, y hasta el propio doctor Stefan pareció deslumbrado.

—Entiendo su desconfianza, por eso le diré que contamos con información confidencial proporcionada por la madre de Daniel cuando estaba ingresada en el psiquiátrico, información que la policía aún desconoce. Y además tenemos un excelente servicio de detectives privados contratado—dijo con suavidad, la voz tan seductora como la sonrisa.

Casi me hizo olvidar la versión "No apta" de lo que había sucedido en realidad. Y es que lo que acababa de decir Edward era un eufemismo de "amenacé de muerte a tu _ex_ y por eso no tuve ninguna dificultad en que confesara, además de que tengo un cuñado _hacker_ y sabemos hasta la marca de calzoncillos que usabas cuando tenías veinte años".

Sí, definitivamente sonaba mejor lo que acababa de decir Edward.

En aquel momento Daniel giró la cabeza, los grandes ojos marrones observando a su padre. Aunque continuaba aferrado a mí como un pequeño pulpo, estaba tan muerto de curiosidad que ya no podía aguantar más. Charles le sonrió con simpatía y él parpadeó, imitando el gesto. Fue muy gracioso verlos a los dos, y algo se derritió dentro de mí. Empecé a tener esperanza.

—Me tienen que poner al día con respecto a Danny... ya que él no me quiere contar sus cosas. A mí me gustaría mucho saber cómo lo pasa bien, qué le gusta de comer y qué no... tengo mucha curiosidad por cualquier cosa que me quieran explicar, la verdad. Y yo también podría explicarle algo de mí. No siempre hago cosas tan aburridas como trabajar de médico.

Entonces Daniel se removió y lo solté, permitiendo que se recolocara en mi falda mirando de cara hacia su padre.

—¿Eres médico?—su padre asintió con una sonrisa.—Bella y Edward también.

Charles nos miró, sorprendido, y me encogí de hombros.

—Sí, conocí a Daniel en el hospital donde me estaba especializando en pediatría.

Le dirigí al médico una mirada significativa... no era un tema en el que quisiera ahondar mientras Danny estuviera escuchando. No quería despertarle recuerdos traumáticos y tensar más la situación. Aunque tenía que reconocer que yo cada vez estaba menos tensa y más cómoda.

Charles fue rápido en captar mi mensaje y cambió de tema. Él conocía cómo su hijo había ido a parar a un orfanato. Lo que no conocía eran todos los detalles de mi acogida del pequeño.

Daniel se iba animando por momentos y se atrevió a contestar algunas preguntas de su padre, quien a la vez respondió a algunas de su hijo. Me gustó verles hablar. Al principio se les veía un poco torpes, y Danny estaba muy tímido, irreconocible casi, contestando con monosílabos. Pero conforme pasaban los minutos se abría cada vez más. Su padre lo miraba con dulzura y le hablaba con sinceridad, y eso era algo que el niño captó al instante.

No quería forzar al pequeño, pero pensaba que era hora de estimularle un poco.

—Danny, ¿no quieres ver un poquito más de cerca a... tu padre? —le susurré en la oreja. Me costó un poco decir las últimas palabras.

El pequeño no respondió, pero se quedó muy quieto durante unos instantes. Entonces se levantó de un salto y, perdidos los miedos iniciales, se lanzó sobre Charles y le rodeó con sus bracitos.

La cara de Charles fue un poema. Frunció el gesto conteniendo la emoción mientras correspondía suavemente al abrazo. Daniel le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a saltar a mi falda a velocidad casi vampírica.

—Gracias—murmuró Charles, los ojos un poco brillantes.

Sonreí feliz, abrazando a Daniel contra mi pecho. Parecía que ambos se estaban aceptando. Continuamos charlando, el ambiente cada vez más relajado, y al final el relax y la naturaleza hicieron su trabajo y, sin necesidad de valeriana, Daniel se quedó dormido en mis brazos.

Me disculpé un momento para llevarlo a la gran cama de matrimonio. El doctor pidió acompañarme y no perdió de vista al pequeño mientras rápidamente le ponía su pijama y lo acostaba sin que siquiera se hubiera despertado. Entonces volvimos al salón y nos volvimos a acomodar en nuestros sitios.

—Es un niño muy dulce y es evidente que les quiere mucho... Sobre todo a usted, Bella.

—Por favor, tutéeme— pedí, y él asintió. — Nosotros —miré a Edward y le tomé la mano— también le queremos, pero cuando descubrimos que tenía un padre y era usted... no nos pareció justo que siguieran sin conocerse—suspiré.

—Eso te honra. Porque estoy seguro de que estás haciendo un esfuerzo con esto—el doctor me miró con calidez y empatía.

Me encogí de hombros y apreté los labios, esforzándome por ahuyentar la sensación de tristeza y pérdida que latía dentro de mí entremezclada con la alegría de ver que las cosas entre Daniel y su padre parecían encarrilarse.

—Todos hemos sido víctimas de aquella mujer. Pero ya que podía intentar poner remedio a algo del daño que hizo, quería intentarlo— murmuré.

El doctor asintió en silencio, y el momento pareció ser el pistoletazo de salida para nuevas confidencias.

— Jane y yo estuvimos viviendo juntos una temporada—comenzó Charles.— Nos conocimos en el hospital donde trabajaba antes, ¿sabéis?—nos miró y tanto Edward como yo pusimos cara de acabarnos de enterar.— Ella era enfermera y trabajaba en el turno de noche de la planta de Medicina interna. Era guapa, encantadora e inteligente, y yo admiraba cómo se preocupaba por su hermano, sus cuidados. Yo era el endocrinólogo de su hermano y ella le acompañaba a todas las visitas.—Levantó la mano y se mesó el pelo con un gesto de dolor.—Nunca pude comprender cómo pudo suceder aquello... la sobredosis de insulina que sufrió su hermano. ¿Podéis creer que me sentí culpable durante meses? Ella estaba tan entera, tan valiente después de haber perdido a un ser querido... consolándome _a mí_ —agitó la cabeza y abrió los ojos con incredulidad, viendo la situación desde un nuevo prisma.—Jane era una mujer atractiva, y eso junto a esa actitud tan amable y dulce...consiguió que me enamorara de ella. Salimos juntos durante varios meses.

El padre de Daniel quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que pareció despertar de un ensueño.

—Lo siento— dijo de pronto.—Os estoy molestando explicándoos cosas íntimas. Y, la verdad, no sé por qué. No suelo hacer esto pero... supongo que es porque la situación es tan extraña... ¿Exactamente qué le habéis explicado a Daniel de todo esto? No quisiera meter la pata.

—No te preocupes—repuso Edward, quien mejor conocía lo que sabía Danny.—Él sabe lo más importante, que su madre estaba "enferma" y que no podía cuidar de él. Y sabe que no recibió el cariño que merecía. Lo demás se lo pensábamos explicar con el tiempo.

—De acuerdo...—Charles aún parecía dubitativo.—Vosotros le conocéis mejor que yo.—Una leve tristeza teñía estas últimas palabras, y de pronto su cara mudó a una de ira.—No me puedo hacer a la idea...¿Cómo fue capaz de hacernos eso? ¿De hacerle eso a su propio hijo? Primero nos separa y luego...—su rostro expresó horror— todo eso de fingir que el niño estaba enfermo. Es... repugnante. Hacer sufrir a su propio hijo... a mi hijo. Depués de robarme los primeros años de su vida—sus ojos brillaron de nuevo y bajó la mirada, sin poder decir nada más.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres tomar nada?—insistí con suavidad.

—No... no gracias—levantó la mirada y sus amables ojos marrones se encontraron con los míos.—Bueno, la verdad es que me iría bien un té.

De inmediato Edward se levantó y tomó el teléfono, haciendo un pedido al servicio de habitaciones. En unos minutos teníamos al camarero a nuestra puerta.

—Espero que no te importe que nosotros no tomemos, hacemos una dieta especial —le dirigí mi mejor sonrisa y entonces su boca se abrió y parpadeó rápidamente.

Por las pruebas, parecía que yo le iba cogiendo el truco a esto de la seducción vampírica. De pronto Charles sacudió la cabeza, reaccionando.

—¿Una dieta que incluye vivir sin té? Mmmm, yo no podría—sonrió y se sirvió una taza de la aromática bebida.

Entonces le resumí a Charles mi parte de la historia, empezando desde el ingreso de Daniel en el Hospital de Forks, pasando por la huída de la madre con el niño cuando sospeché de ella y terminando por nuestro encuentro fortuito en urgencias del Hospital Infantil de Seattle. Omití las partes más truculentas como el intento de asesinato que había sufrido por parte de su ex novia. Eso era algo que ni siquiera sabía la policía. Terminé contándole el resultado de la investigación policial y, evidentemente, le oculté la participación de Jasper en todo el asunto.

Durante todo mi relato su cara no daba de sí para expresar sorpresa y consternación. Cuando terminé estuvo unos minutos en silencio, procesando toda la información.

—Demostraste mucha intuición al sospechar de Jane ya en el hospital de Forks... mucha más que yo—suspiró, con tristeza.— Aún me parece increíble que hiciera lo que hizo...Pero es cierto que, pasados los primeros meses de enamoramiento, comencé a notar que ella tenía problemas. Su autoestima era muy baja, y su necesidad de reafirmarse, de atención y de cariño no tenían límites. Comencé a agobiarme un poco. Cuanto más le daba más quería, era como un pozo sin fondo. Me di cuenta de que el cariño que ofrecía no era más que una forma de buscar que se lo devolvieran con múltiples intereses. Pero aún así seguía enamorado...—se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó la barbilla en una mano, pensativo. A pesar de lo que me explicaba contuve una sonrisa porque estaba haciendo un gesto muy propio de Daniel— Entonces fue cuando murió aquella chica. La novia de su hermano. Fue en el 2005. Jane la odiaba porque la había acusado de matar a su hermano, pues decía que era imposible que su novio hubiera cometido un error así. Y un día, cuando la chica estaba ya muerta... en una conversación con Jane mencioné la mala suerte que rodeaba a su familia. Y de pronto vi algo... extraño en su mirada. En su actitud. Ella me miró de otra forma. No sé qué fue. Pero al día siguiente cuando volví del trabajo se había llevado todas sus pertenencias, y no supe más de ella. Hasta que hablé contigo, Bella —nos miró primero a mí y luego a Edward, con una especie de melancolía. —Gracias. A los dos.

—No tienes que darlas—me aclaré la garganta, un poco afectada por todo, y más aún por lo que estaba a punto de decirle.—Quería hacerte una pregunta importante. ¿Crees que Daniel puede encajar en tu vida en estos momentos? Quizá habrá alguna mujer, o tu trabajo sea muy absorbente. ¿En qué medida crees que puedes hacerte cargo de él, si es que quieres hacerlo?

—En la medida en que él y vosotros queráis. Y sí, quiero hacerlo —respondió sin dudar un instante. A pesar de que debería alegrarme, me dolió su respuesta.— Pero no quiero traumatizarle, es evidente el apego que os tiene, y creo que lo que más necesita es seguridad.

—De acuerdo. Creo que lo hablaré con él mañana, y ya te comentaré cómo ha reaccionado. Lo más importante es cómo se sienta él con todo esto.

—Estoy de acuerdo—repuso.—Bien... si me disculpáis, mi vuelo sale mañana por la tarde y aún tengo que preparar algunas cosas. ¿Creéis que nos podríamos ver mañana y comer juntos?

Entonces se levantó, y Edward y yo le imitamos. Miré a mi novio por unos instantes, y él asintió.

—Claro—sonrió.—Mañana por la mañana te llamamos al móvil y quedamos. Nosotros aún tenemos algunos días más para estar por aquí.

—Siento no poder haceros de guía— sonrió él, tendiendo su mano.—En otra ocasión. Espero que sea pronto.

—Sí, en otra ocasión—le acompañé a la puerta.

Cerré la puerta y cuando me giré casi choqué con Edward, pues estaba parado a escasos centímetros detrás de mí. Alcé la cara buscando la suya. Sus ojos dorados me pedían permiso para conocer mis pensamientos, pero me negué a abrirle mi mente.

—¿Estás bien?—inclinándose un poco clavó sus iris en los míos, sondeándome.

—Sí... bueno, es una sensación agridulce, ¿sabes? Es como sentirse mal y bien al mismo tiempo. Es... extraño. —Era la verdad. Tenía una sensación mezcla de euforia y tristeza que me desconcertaba.

En el dormitorio se oía la tranquila respiración de Daniel. Sintiendo que me pesaban los pies, me acerqué a la cama y me acosté en el otro lado de la enorme cama, contemplando el rítmico ascenso de su pecho. Edward se quedó en la sala, intuyendo mi necesidad de estar sola con el pequeño.

Alargando una mano, toqué su cabeza y acaricié sus cabellos con suavidad. Se removió un poco y cambió de postura, acostándose boca arriba. Dormía sereno, y de vez en cuando una tenue sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

_Lo que importa es que él sea feliz._

No supe cuánto tiempo había pasado así, contemplando el tranquilo sueño del niño, pero cerca de la madrugada Edward entró en la habitación y se acostó detrás de mí. Pasando un brazo por mi cintura, me abrazó acercándome a su cuerpo, como cuando yo dormía y él se quedaba conmigo toda la noche. Puse mi brazo encima del suyo, y me relajé, acompasando mi respiración al movimiento de su pecho en mi espalda. Cerré los párpados, disfrutando del contacto con él, de la forma en que mi cuerpo y el suyo se amoldaban... de su aroma envolviéndome.

—Todo saldrá bien, amor—murmuró contra mi cabello, perfilándome la cara con la yema de sus dedos.—Es un buen hombre. Y a Daniel le gusta.

—Lo sé—susurré.—Lo sé— repetí, sonriendo con los ojos aún cerrados, dejándome llevar por la lenta sensualidad que emanaba de nuestra íntima proximidad.

Él rozó la piel de mi cara y de mi cuello, pausadamente, sin dejar un solo centímetro cuadrado sin acariciar, despertando el anhelo de su tacto en cada poro que rozaba, estimulando cada terminación nerviosa... Mis sentidos entumecidos iban despertando bajo su toque, y mi cuerpo tomó vida propia, apretándose más contra el suyo.

Se incorporó levemente y su boca rozó apenas la piel de mi oreja. Un dulce escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

—Quiero hacer que te sientas bien, amor. Pero tienes que pedírmelo— su voz aterciopelada era una sensual caricia.

Entonces enroscó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo con fuerza, como si un aro de acero me hubiera rodeado de repente. Un gemido involuntario se escapó de mi garganta. En estos momentos comprendía cuánto se había controlado cuando yo era humana, y la delicadeza con la que me había tratado. No podía respirar. Mi cuerpo, inicialmente tenso, iba respondiendo por fin, abandonándose en sus manos. Manteniéndome sujeta, se movió de nuevo hasta alcanzar mi cuello. Sus labios y su dulce aliento rozaron apenas la sensible piel, avivando la recién encendida llama de mi deseo.

—Oh... sí...Edward. Pero aquí no-susurré.

—No. Aquí no. Pero antes pídemelo, cariño. Dilo —murmuró, y su lengua lamió con delicadeza el lóbulo de mi oreja, descendiendo por mi cuello, bajo mi mandíbula...espoleando mi deseo.

—Hazme el amor, Edward... ¡ah!—apenas había terminado la frase y él me levantó de la cama, cargándome sobre un hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas.

—Bájame—protesté sofocando la risa para no despertar a Danny.

—Ni hablar, este viejito te da a dar una lección ¿o creías que se me había olvidado?—su susurro sonó excitante y amenazador mientras salía del dormitorio.

De esa guisa me llevó hasta el cuarto de baño, y tras quitarnos los zapatos a ambos se metió, conmigo aún cargada, en la enorme bañera. Abrió el grifo de la ducha sin siquiera quitarnos la ropa y tras depositarme en el suelo silenció mis protestas aplastándome contra la pared con un beso ardiente. Nuestras ropas se empaparon en un instante, y gemí contra su boca, sintiendo el sabor de su lengua en la mía, su olor exquisito intensificado por la humedad, sus manos por dentro de mi ropa, acariciando con destreza mis pezones, apretando mis pechos, dibujando mi cintura y mis caderas. Las mías se perdieron por su espalda y sus nalgas, tocando con rudeza, casi arañando, cada uno de sus tensos músculos.

Mi necesidad de él era aguda, dolorosa, intensa. Tenía razón. Me sentía bien con él entre mis brazos, con mis manos sobre su cuerpo, llena de su olor, de su piel, del sonido de su placer.

—Mírame, amor. Dime cómo te sientes —ronroneó contra mi boca, sus dedos perdiéndose entre mis piernas.

El agua caía sobre ambos, y su cara y cabellos mojados, los magnéticos ojos negros y su expresión de salvaje lujuria me recordaban el día que hicimos el amor bajo la lluvia.

—Bien—balbuceé entre jadeos pues sus diestros dedos estaban tocando los puntos justos para hacerme temblar la voz tanto como el resto del cuerpo.

—¿Sólo _bien_?—su voz sonó burlonamente incrédula.—Dioses, Bella, estás más mojada por dentro que por fuera. Quizá este viejito podría hacer que te sintieras _mejor_... O no.

Retiró sus dedos y en mi pecho vibró un gruñido de ira. Entonces le arranqué la húmeda ropa de una sola vez y me miró con un brillo divertido y pícaro en sus ojos oscuros.

—Vaya... ya has aprendido—murmuró mientras él hacía lo mismo con la mía.

Le tomé por la nuca y acerqué nuestras bocas; le besé con brusquedad, mordiéndole el labio y lamiendo con fruición las gotas de sangre que brotaron de él. Eso le descontroló por completo y, gimiendo con fuerza, me tomó por las nalgas, me alzó y se hundió en mí de una sola embestida. Grité en su boca y enrosqué mis piernas en sus caderas.

—¡Por dios, Edward, sí!—me adherí a su duro cuerpo, sintiendo la húmeda y fría pared del baño detrás de mí.

—Grita, Bella—su cuerpo se hundió profundamente en el mío.

—No... me... pueden oír—farfullé entre gemidos —Y está Daniel.

Entonces él fundió sus labios con los míos y volvió a embestir, duro. Grité y el sonido se perdió en su boca. Una, y otra vez. Una embestida tras otra. Bebía con avidez cada uno de mis gritos como si su pasión se alimentara de ellos.

—Edward...—gemí, al borde del abismo— Edward.

—Bella... vente conmigo—susurró, volviendo a embestir.

Y entonces mi clímax estalló arrastrándonos, uniéndonos y liberándonos. Le abracé con fuerza hundiéndome por completo en el mar de placer que él me hacía sentir.

Tras unos minutos se sentó en el suelo de la bañera, sin salir de mí ni soltarme, y yo quedé sentada encima de él, las piernas aún enroscadas a su cuerpo. El agua de la duchaba seguía cayendo y, alargando una mano, cerré el grifo. Luego acuné su cara entre mis manos y le besé con suavidad, sonriendo.

—No ha estado mal para un viejito.

Edward alzó una ceja y en un movimiento rápido me tumbó en el suelo de la bañera, con su cuerpo aplastando el mío, su cara a escasos centímetros, y sin mediar una palabra su boca devoró la mía, demostrándome que para su edad se recuperaba muy rápido.

 

 


	66. Chapter 66

**Capítulo 66**

**BPOV**

—¿Qué harás cuando termines la especialidad, Bella?—preguntó la voz de mi curiosa compañera.

Victoria Reed, la pelirroja residente de pediatría, era agradable y me había ayudado mucho en mi adaptación al Hospital General de Massachusetts. Aunque seguía sin encontrar en ninguno de esos grandes hospitales amigas como las que había hallado en Forks, por lo menos tenía buena relación con unos cuantos residentes de uno de los hospitales más prestigiosos de USA, y el ambiente no era tan hostil como en Seattle.

—Casarme—respondí de forma casual, como si hablara del tiempo.

Vi cómo se desencajaba su mandíbula durante unos segundos, pero duró poco. En seguida recuperó la compostura, y me miró mosqueada.

—Me tomas el pelo, ¿no?—frunció el ceño.

Apoyé el montón de historiales que llevaba sobre la mesa del control de enfermería y tomé el primero de ellos.

—Puede ser— le sonreí misteriosamente y me centré en las gráficas de constantes vitales, ignorando su gesto de frustración.

Mi llamativo anillo de compromiso no había pasado desapercibido en el Hospital General, pero en mi nueva vida me había vuelto muy reservada y nadie sabía nada con certeza sobre mi futura boda con el residente de cirugía más deseado del prestigioso hospital.

Deseado... era decir poco. Desde que había puesto el pie en el hospital, Edward había pasado en décimas de segundo de ser el "cuñado de Rosalie Cullen", la guapa traumatóloga, a ser el "sexydoctor Cullen", alias "cirujano-rompecorazones", alias "Tíobueno Cullen" y otros alias más explícitos. Las peores eran un grupo de internas que querían hacerle un templo al cirujano que estaba como un dios. Prefería no recordar las palabras que salían de sus bocas cuando creían que ni Edward ni yo las escuchábamos.

No podía leer la mente como él, pero mi oído agudo en muchas ocasiones no era precisamente una bendición.

Yo también tenía mi particular club de fans, pero lo de mi prometido era superlativo. Aprendí a controlar mis celos, un fenómeno que estaba experimentando extrañamente con más fuerza ahora que era vampira y, al parecer, más atractiva que antes cuando era humana. Edward me había explicado que era normal, que los instintos y las emociones eran más poderosos y profundos en los vampiros. Así que ahora tenía que lidiar con las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a alguna de las doctoras y enfermeras que se nos cruzaban a diario más o menos a propósito. Y el cielo sabe el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

El General era un gran hospital con mucho flujo de residentes de USA y otros países, y no llamó la atención que Rosalie, quien por otra parte era una profesional muy respetada en el centro, nos "ayudara" con el traslado de centro docente de Seattle a recuperar todos los meses que teníamos pendientes para que nos dieran el título, Edward y yo terminaríamos la especialidad este mismo mes.

Acababa de empezar la primavera, mi época favorita del año, y mi boda con Edward estaba cercana, lo que me despertaba sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte me emocionaba la proximidad de celebrar nuestra unión delante de nuestros seres queridos. Pero, además de tener miedo escénico, a ratos mis ánimos estaban bastante decaídos. Y tenía motivo para ver empañada mi felicidad. Mi padre no vendría a mi boda. Además, estábamos cerca de la Semana Santa y eso me recordaba con intensidad las felices vacaciones de mis padres en Forks. Hacía un año que les había presentado a Edward. Hacía seis meses que sabían que ya no era humana. Pero mi padre todavía continuaba negando la realidad, insistiendo en que debía verme algún especialista porque estaba claro que sufría alguna enfermedad, y culpaba a Edward de todo.

No nos habíamos visto desde aquel triste día en que salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás. Yo había hablado muchas veces del tema con Renée. Ella también llevaba muy mal la reacción de Charlie, pero en cuanto a lo mío... lo estaba superando poco a poco. Y me había prometido venir a mi boda.

Me esforcé por centrarme en mi trabajo y dejar de pensar en mi padre y abrí el siguiente historial, repasando los datos y constantes vitales del niño trasplantado del hígado. Estaba a punto de recibir el alta, y yo me alegraba de poder estar presente. Había habido algunas complicaciones, pero al final todo había resultado bien. Era uno de los pacientes que había compartido con Edward.

Y entonces fue cuando lo sentí... como siempre, cada célula de mi cuerpo parecía vibrar cuando él estaba cerca. Y ni siquiera había salido del ascensor. Terminé de escribir en el momento justo en que las puertas del elevador se abrían y le vi salir, acercándose por el pasillo con aquel paso felino que me extasiaba. Su atención parecía concentrada en el historial que tenía entre manos, pero yo sabía que estaba disimulando. Fue como si quisiera recordar el primer día que nos conocimos.

Sonreí a mi pesar, rememorando demasiado bien aquel primer encuentro.

Victoria se giró para ver qué era lo que estaba captando mi atención y su boca volvió a abrirse un palmo.

—Dios, es...es... está buenísimo –murmuró y se giró hacia mí, que no perdía de vista el avance de mi futuro marido.— Perdona que sea tan sincera, Bella—me dijo sonrojada, y no pude evitar sonreír.

—No te preocupes... estoy harta de oírlo—me encogí de hombros.

Cuando Edward estuvo a pocos metros de nosotras levantó sus ojos ámbar y vi que brillaban con humor.

—Doctoras...—sacudió la cabeza levemente.—Buenos días —sonrió y escuché el ritmo cardiaco de mi compañera acelerarse peligrosamente.

—Buenos días, Edward—siempre mantenía una distancia profesional con mi futuro marido dentro del trabajo.— Ahora mismo íbamos a ver a Thomas. Me gustaría poder darle el alta pronto—tomé la historia del niño y señalé los datos.—Parece que todo está en orden. Diuresis, tensiones, temperatura... no hay signos de rechazo del órgano.

Edward no miraba la historia sino a mí, acariciándome con sus hipnóticos ojos.

—No los hay, es cierto. Está evolucionando muy bien. Espero que podamos darle el alta antes de terminar la residencia—su voz suave y musical evocó en mí involuntarios pero bienvenidos recuerdos de la noche previa...mmmm, era una gran ventaja lo de no tener que dormir.—¿Vamos?—me miró arqueando una ceja, conteniendo una sonrisa a duras penas.

_Eeh... ¿me he olvidado de mi escudo otra vez? Espero que no me haya leído los pensamientos._

—Lo he hecho—dijo camino de la habitación del pequeño Brian, y se me escapó un pequeño jadeo.

Victoria nos miró sin comprender, pero no preguntó nada. Mientras caminaba al lado de él sentí una intensa sensación de sonrojo, aunque sabía que sólo era eso, la sensación que mis nervios recordaban al sonrojarse, pero que no estaba pasando.

Edward y yo habíamos seguido bebiendo el uno del otro, y el único efecto secundario –si es que lo era— que habíamos apreciado era que mi escudo se iba volviendo cada vez más débil, pero únicamente con él. Tanto que últimamente caía por sí solo, muchas veces sin que me diera cuenta. Podía subirlo a voluntad pero ocultarle mis pensamientos tenía que ser cada vez más un acto voluntario que algo automático. A veces también pensábamos que esto era algo natural en la cada vez mayor intimidad que teníamos, así que hasta qué punto era consecuencia de beber la sangre el uno del otro... no lo sabíamos. Y tampoco perdíamos mucho el tiempo pensándolo. Simplemente disfrutábamos del placer de la mutua, confiada y absoluta entrega.

Hice un enorme esfuerzo para olvidarme del recuerdo de Edward bebiendo de mí y abrí la puerta de la habitación de nuestro paciente.

—Buenos días, Thomas—sonreí al niño y a su madre, y me sumergí de nuevo en mi trabajo cotidiano.

Lo sería ya por poco tiempo.

_Está bien, Bells... inspira, espira, adentro, afuera..._

Estaba histérica y era la mejor forma de calmarme. Me esforcé por acompasar mi respiración y me coloqué sobre la cama en la postura del loto, recordando las clases de yoga a las que había ido con mi madre. El profesor siempre había insistido en lo mismo: Si obligas a tu cuerpo a mantener una postura relajada, tu mente le seguirá.

_¿Y por qué coño no lo consigo? Calma, calma. Inspira, espi..._

El sonido de pasos que se acercaban me sobresaltó más aún dado mi estado. Eran los pasos de cinco vampiros. Me pasé las manos por la cara, presa del pánico.

Entonces Edward abrió la puerta de nuestro dormitorio.

—Vaya, casi esperaba no encontrarte aquí—pronunció en tono socarrón y se apartó, cediendo el paso a los cuatro restantes vampiros.

—Mira que eres exagerada, Bella Swan... — Rosalie se plantó al lado de la cama con los brazos en jarras, mirándome con una mezcla de reprobación y humor en su expresión.

Alice se lanzó sobre mí y me abrazó efusivamente, y no pude hacer menos que corresponder a su gesto, feliz a pesar del miedo que mi cuñada me inspiraba en estos momentos. Jamás me había resultado tan temible como ahora.

Se sentó en la cama y me tomó la cara entre sus manos.

—Todo saldrá bien. No querrás hacer caso de la propuesta de tu prometido y casaros en Las Vegas, ¿verdad?—me suplicó después de dirigirle una mirada asesina a su hermano.

 _Mierda_. Debió verlo en una de esas contadas veces en que, de forma voluntaria, anulaba mi escudo con Edward... y con el resto del mundo. Cada vez me resultaba más fácil hacerlo sólo con él, pero aún así alguna vez me despistaba.

—Tío, ¿lo dices en serio?—Emmet, al lado de Edward, lo miraba con gesto alucinado mientras le daba un amable codazo.—Tú no aprecias tu vida, ¿verdad?

—Em, es que no sabes cómo está Bella estos últimos días. No pude evitar insistirle—explicó mi novio, sin un ápice de arrepentimiento a pesar de la mirada envenenada de Alice.—Está tan asustada por la boda que pensé que así facilitaría las cosas—la dulce mirada de Edward se posó sobre mí y sonrió.— Hasta que Alice llamó y nos amenazó de varias formas. No es por nada, Jasper, pero menudo lenguaje tiene tu mujer.

—Puedes jurarlo. Y sí, Emmet, se lo habían planteado _en serio_ —afirmó Jasper, saliendo de detrás de ambos vampiros y acercándose a mí.— Tuve que emplearme a fondo para calmar a mi mujercita del ataque que le entró cuando os "vio" casándoos en una capilla en esa ciudad perdida en medio del desierto—lució su arrebatadora sonrisa.—Por cierto, Em, paga—tendió la mano con la palma hacia arriba.

—Eh, eh, no te pagaré hasta que los vea casados conforme Alice manda.

—¿Habíais apostado que me fugaría con Edward?—pregunté incrédula. Miré a Edward, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Venga, venga,—Rose se separó de mi lado y se encaró a los chicos—vamos a empezar el ensayo del peinado y maquillaje, y Bella se va a probar el vestido, así que largo—movió los brazos como si ahuyentara moscas, ante lo cual los tres altos vampiros retrocedieron fingiendo estar asustados.

—En serio, Emmet, cuando se pone así da miedo... es como una bruja —Jasper se agachó a tiempo para que el cepillo que Rose acababa de lanzar contra su cabeza chocara contra la pared.

—¡FUERA!

Las risas de los chicos duraron un buen rato hasta que se hizo el silencio.

.

.

—Vamos, mírate en el espejo, Bella.

—No. Ojalá... ojalá no me reflejara en el espejo, como los vampiros de las películas. ¡Ojalá fuera invisible!—exclamé con un átomo de esperanza en que se me concedía ese don si lo pedía en voz alta.

Rose y Alice rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo y, tomándome una por cada brazo, me llevaron casi en volandas y sin ningún esfuerzo ante el espejo de cuerpo entero del vestidor.

—Vamos, mírate—ordenó Rosalie.—Deja de comportarte como una cría. Dentro de poco vas a ser una mujer casada—regañó.

La miré ofendida, pero consiguió su propósito, y por fin me atreví a mirarme en el espejo. Si no me gustaba el resultado siempre me quedaba Las Vegas.

Me froté los ojos. La Bella del espejo me miraba incrédula y boquiabierta, y a pesar de eso...

—Parezco una novia de verdad—fue mi tonto comentario, y Alice y Rosalie rieron.

—¿Y qué querías parecer? ¿La novia de Frankenstein? Y no es porque no nos haya costado nuestro esfuerzo, pero el resultado merece la pena, ¿no?— se burló Alice.

—Quiero decir...—parpadeé ante el espejo, casi maravillada al ver cómo mi imagen hacía lo mismo— quiero decir que nunca me había imaginado de novia, jamás. Nunca me han gustado las bodas...

—No hace falta que lo jures—rezongó Alice, interrumpiéndome. La miré ceñuda y levantó las manos en señal de rendición—Lo siento.

—Déjame explicarme. No me gustaban en parte porque lo veía todo artificial: el vestido, la ceremonia... pero ahora que me veo así, me _veo_ como novia. No es un disfraz, me _siento_ como una novia... no sé si me explico— suspiré, dejando caer mis hombros con frustración.

—Sí—repuso Alice mirando a Rosalie y ambas sonrieron de oreja a oreja.—Bueno, no es que te expliques muy bien, pero se te entiende perfectamente. Gracias.

—Gracias a vosotras—las abracé por la cintura, una a cada lado, y miré la bonita imagen que nos devolvía el espejo.

Había otro motivo por el que me asustaba la idea de casarme. No soportaba ser el centro de atención, ni que fuera de un pequeño grupo de personas. Pero tenía mal arreglo, porque eso era lo que se suponía que tenía que ser la novia. Afortunadamente la boda se celebraría en la casa Cullen de Forks, y con pocos invitados. Carlisle había prometido al viejo Quil y a Billy Black que no vendría ninguno de los escasos vampiros no vegetarianos con los que se relacionaban los Cullen (cosa que yo también agradecí). Sólo vendrían los más allegados pero yo no podía, aunque me doliera, invitar a mis amigas del Comunitario de Forks, ni las que había dejado atrás en Barcelona... Así que sólo vendrían Eleazar y Carmen, Tanya y su novio Alec, los Cullen al completo, Siobhan y Maggie –dos vampiras irlandesas—, Amun y Kebi –egipcios— y como humanos Daniel, mi madre y Angela... o eso esperaba. Me hubiera gustado invitar al padre de Danny, pero era evidente que habría notado algo extraño en nuestro grupo.

Mi mejor amiga me había avisado de que no iría con Sarah, quien se quedaría en Forks con su padre durante la ceremonia, pero por lo menos ella sí haría acto de presencia. La leal, valiente y testaruda Angela había seguido visitándonos mientras habíamos permanecido en Seattle, y a pesar de lo que yo me temía había conseguido contra viento y marea convencer a Jake para vernos a Edward y a mí a los pocos días del parto. Jake se salió con la suya con su insistencia de que quedáramos en un sitio público, al fin y al cabo estaba haciendo un increíble esfuerzo de tolerancia. Así que alquilamos un reservado en un bonito restaurante de la ciudad donde ni siquiera entró: se quedó esperando en la parte de fuera mientras la radiante Ang nos mostraba a su primera hija. Sarah era preciosa, una muñequita de pelo oscuro y ojos grandes y negros. Se parecía mucho a su madre, pero era evidente que había heredado el fino olfato de su padre porque estuvo muy llorona e incómoda durante la visita.

— _No os preocupéis, Sarah es bastante lloroncita..._

— _Angela, no te preocupes, la comprendemos muy bien._

— _Tienes razón, Edward. Como si pudiera engañarte. La verdad es que aunque me pese yo también la comprendo bien. Afortunadamente para mí ahora volvéis a olerme de maravilla los dos, pero sé lo que ella siente. Pues ya te puedes ir acostumbrando como hice yo, pequeña, porque ellos son los mejores amigos de tu madre... y tus padrinos._

Desde aquel día las volvimos a ver a las dos en las fiestas navideñas, y la pequeña seguía mostrándose incómoda con nuestra presencia, pero había llorado menos. Esperaba que se fuera acostumbrando.

.

.

—¿Ya tenéis las licencias de matrimonio, y los análisis corroborando que no tenéis ninguna enfermedad venérea?—preguntó Emmet con seriedad teatral.

Estábamos todos en el comedor de la casa Cullen, y fuera caía una fina cortina de agua. Sonreí mirando el cielo gris a través de la ventana. Parecía imposible pero había añorado Forks. Me sentía en esta casa como si fuera mi propio hogar.

—Sí... –repuso mi prometido.—Gracias por echarnos una mano falsificando el análisis de sangre, Jasper.

El rubio asintió con una sonrisa encantadora. Y es que en el estado de Washington era obligatorio hacerse un análisis de sífilis y demás enfermedades de transmisión sexual antes de la boda. Afortunadamente nuestro hábil cuñado nos ayudó a soslayar el paso.

—¿Quién será el maestro de ceremonias?—pregunté, pensando en el único humano que vendría a la boda sin estar al corriente de nuestras especiales características.

—Un juez de paz de la región. No nos ha visto nunca, y probablemente no nos vea nunca más. Y hasta probablemente olvide todo lo que vea—sonrió Rose mirando a su marido.—Es una lástima que no venga el padre de Daniel. Me habéis hablado de él tan bien que me entran ganas de conocerle.

Daniel y su padre pasarían juntos la Semana Santa, en Londres. Habíamos hecho coincidir nuestra luna de miel con esa semana después de que Charles nos hablara de la posibilidad de estar con su hijo durante esos días y de que Danny reaccionara con gran alegría cuando yo se lo propuse.

Desde nuestra primera cita en octubre nos habíamos visto en cuatro ocasiones, la más larga de ellas en las fiestas navideñas, pero no habían tenido ocasión para estar ellos solos más de unas pocas horas. Para mí era emocionante ver cómo Daniel y su padre cada vez se despedían con mayor tristeza, y eso me provocaba la habitual sensación agridulce, aunque cada vez era mayor la parte dulce que la otra. Además, Edward y yo teníamos muy claro que nuestro siguiente destino tras el viaje sería Londres. Tanto que acabábamos de alquilar una bonita casa en las afueras de la ciudad, y en cuanto estuviéramos instalados empezaríamos a buscar trabajo, porque del colegio de Danny ya se había encargado su padre. De momento podíamos tener una especie de custodia compartida con Charles, con vistas a que, poco a poco, Daniel viviera siempre con su padre.

Pero no era algo que fuera a suceder en poco tiempo, y me consolaba saber que podría seguir disfrutando del pequeño durante unos pocos años más.

 


	67. Chapter 67

**Capítulo 67**

**BPOV**

—¡Ya está! Es una señal del cielo. ¡Lo sabía! No he de casarme, no tenía que casarme—farfullé a toda velocidad mientras empezaba a caminar a lo ancho y largo de la habitación, intentando recuperarme del shock de recibir aquella noticia.

Mi madre me miraba boquiabierta a pesar de que intentaba caminar a ritmo casi normal para no asustarla. A decir verdad, desde que había llegado de Seattle la noche antes nos estaba contemplando a todos boquiabierta. Ángela estaba más tranquila, pero me miró con preocupación.

—Eh, eh, Bella Swan ¡para ya antes de que hagas un surco en el suelo de la habitación! Ninguna de las bodas que he organizado se ha tenido que suspender, señorita—Alice me apuntó con un dedo amenazador, como si de allí fuera a salir algún rayo desintegrador.—¡Ni una sola! Y que el juez de paz esté con gastroenteritis no es motivo para hacerlo.

—¿No?—me detuve delante de ella y me señalé de arriba abajo.—¡Me puedo casar en bata y sin peinar, me puedo casar desnuda, me puedo casar sin invitados, pero no me puedo casar sin alguien que me case!

—¿Y quién te ha dicho que no hay nadie que te case?—se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja, noqueándome con la respuesta.—No es la mejor opción, pero servirá—remató con voz profesional, encogiéndose de hombros.

_Oh, oh._

—¿Quieres decir que vas a llamar a algún tipo de juez de paz sustituto o algo así?—pregunté, frunciendo el ceño confusa.

—En este estado te puedes casar mientras tengas los análisis, la licencia de matrimonio y un juez de paz. Y da la casualidad de que tenemos uno en la casa.

.

**EPOV**

—¡ESTÁS LOCA!—el grito de Bella se debió escuchar desde la playa incluso para oídos humanos, estaba seguro. Hacía un buen rato que lo estaba esperando, y no me tomó de improviso.

Bella salió disparada de la habitación que compartíamos en la casa de Forks, mi antiguo dormitorio, con tan sólo una fina bata de seda cubriéndole el cuerpo y los cabellos ondeando sueltos, seguida de Renée, Angela, Alice y Rosalie.

Se plantó ante mí con los ojos llameantes. Por dios, ¿cómo podía excitarme incluso en esa situación? ¿Estaba enfermo o algo?

—Edward, no nos casamos. Hoy no. No con él de oficiante—señaló con el dedo.

—Bella, me ofendes—la voz de Emmet habría sonado dolida si no hubiera sido por la risita que se le escapó al final.

—Emmet Cullen, no me vas a casar tú—mi futura esposa había sacado su fuerte carácter y clavó su dedo índice en el pecho de mi hermano. Ver a una mujer menuda como ella llena de furia y plantada ante el enorme vampiro-armario habría sido cómico de no ser por la situación.—Ni hablar. No, no, no. Y no—remató al más puro "estilo Daniel".

Alice, detrás de Bella, me miraba suplicando ayuda. Vale, era hora de serenar el ambiente. Me adelanté y me coloqué al lado de Emmet.

—¿Por qué, cariño?—miré a mi futura esposa apartando a duras penas los ojos de las curvas que su fina bata marcaba alrededor de su cuerpo.—Emmet hace años que es juez de paz, aunque nunca ha oficiado una boda, pero no creo que haya mayor problema. Tenemos los votos, y él apenas ha de intervenir, ¿ _verdad_ Em?—enfaticé el "verdad" mirando a mi hermano de forma más o menos amenazadora. El bajó los párpados en señal de asentimiento.

—Bella— se adelantó, le puso las manos sobre los hombros y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Los suyos irradiaban sinceridad.—¿Crees que sería capaz de fastidiar tu boda con mi hermano? Es tu _primera_ boda, cuñadita, y sería incapaz de hacerlo. Podría fastidiar la cuarta o la quinta—sonrió ampliamente—pero la primera... la primera no. Además, ¿no es mejor un pequeño toque familiar en la ceremonia? Será algo más natural.

Bella se lo quedó mirando en silencio, pensativa. No se escuchaba más sonido en la habitación que la respiración y el acelerado latido de Renée Swan, y el más tranquilo latido de la serena Ang. Tras un largo minuto Bella asintió lentamente sin perder de vista los ojos de Emmet.

—De acuerdo. Pero si te pasas con ese toque familiar... si estropeas mi boda, estropearé yo tu linda cara—lo miró ceñuda y entonces sí, tuve que aguantar la risa.

—Y tendrás ayuda, créeme—Rosalie sonrió de forma malévola y Alice asintió.

—Por cierto, lo de casarte desnuda... ¿iba en serio?—Emmet calló de golpe cuando lo fulminé con la mirada.

El latido de mi futura suegra estaba volviendo de nuevo a la normalidad. Renée miraba a su hija entre emocionada, alucinada y también un poco triste. Me centré en su mente, bloqueando todas las demás de la habitación. Leí alegría por la felicidad de su hija, algunos pensamientos de temor respecto al resto de vampiros que no conocía, y tristeza porque su marido iba a perderse esta ocasión.

Charlie había accedido a duras penas a acompañar a Renée desde España "para que no viajara sola", pero se había quedado en Seattle. Era algo que empañaba la felicidad de mi prometida, y yo había estado tentado de ir a hablar con él.

— _No, Edward. A mí no me coge el teléfono. Y no quiero ir allá y que no me quiera recibir. Sería demasiado duro._

— _Por eso, cariño. Déjame ir a mí. Podría hacer que entrara en razón, y si no me recibe no pasa nada._

— _Si no te recibe sería como si no lo hiciera conmigo. No vayas, Edward. Espero que con el tiempo cambie de idea...pero de momento parece que mi padre no va a verme casar._

Recordé su expresión amarga al pronunciar esas palabras. Y desde entonces estaba cerrándome su mente, probablemente para protegerme de los pensamientos que la entristecían, como solía hacer últimamente.

**BPOV**

—Menos mal que no te puedes marear hiperventilando, Bella, porque lo estás haciendo desde hace mucho rato—Angela, sentada en la cama detrás de mí y al lado de Renée, sonrió en el espejo.

Me di cuenta de que tenía razón pero no podía serenar mi ritmo respiratorio. Rosalie estaba terminando de dar los últimos toques a mi peinado, un recogido informal con un adorno de flores de azahar a un lado, mientras Alice me daba un leve toque de maquillaje.

—Ali, no te pases, quiero que quede natural—refunfuñé cuando vi que tomaba el colorete.—¿Desde cuándo un vampiro tiene las mejillas sonrosadas?—escuché el jadeo de mi madre al escuchar la palabra y la miré, arrepentida de mi naturalidad.—Perdona, mamá.

—No, hija, perdona tú—se encogió de hombros y sonrió—. Tengo que ir acostumbrándome.

Ang la miró con empatía.

—Me ofendes, Bells—mi cuñada sacudió la brocha de colorete ligeramente en su mano, quitando el exceso de producto.—¿Aún no confías en mí? –hizo uno de sus pucheros.

Estuve a punto de reírme cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Daniel entró y se quedó boquiabierto mirándome.

—¡Qué guapa!—no había piropo más sincero que el de un niño, así que sonreí a Alice y asentí a su pregunta.

—Gracias, Danny. ¿Lo has pasado bien con el tío Jasper?—dije mientras él se acercaba y se colocaba a mi lado. Me di cuenta de que mi madre lo miraba con ojos brillantes y me sorprendí. Hasta ahora no le había mirado así.

—Sí. Hemos jugado en la playa. Pero abajo hay gente que no _conoco_ —explicó.

Solía ser tímido con la gente que no conocía, y yo ya hacía rato que estaba escuchando la llegada de los distintos invitados. Esa era la razón por la que estaba hiperventilando desde hacía una hora. Por las voces que estaba oyendo, todo el mundo estaba ya abajo.

_Todo el mundo, menos mi padre._

Agité la cabeza inconscientemente para librarme de ese hilo de pensamiento.

—Entonces quédate aquí con nosotras, si quieres—lo miré y le acaricié el pelo.—¿Ya sabes bien lo que tienes que hacer?—Él asintió, muy serio.

—Sí, lo he repasado con Jasper.

—Daniel, ¿querrás hacer compañía a Renée durante la boda? —mi madre no le quitaba los ojos de encima al pequeño.

El niño miró a mi madre y dudó un breve instante, pero de inmediato asintió con semblante cálido, y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

—Gracias cariño— murmuró mi madre, quien pareció derretirse con el gesto de Daniel. Y eso me hizo sentir mejor. Ya que mi padre no iba a estar, por lo menos ambos se harían mutua compañía.

—Ya está—Rosalie se separó de mí y fue como una señal, porque Alice hizo lo mismo y se giró. Iba a buscarlo...el vestido. ¡El vestido! Tragué con dificultad. Mi cuerpo estaba como entumecido.

—En serio te lo digo, deberías bajar tu... _eso_ —dijo la vampira morena mirando de reojo a Daniel. Intentábamos de no decir palabras delante de él que luego pudiera repetir.— Así Jasper te podría tranquilizar—Alice se acercó con el precioso vestido confeccionado por ella misma.

—Cuando estoy así de nerviosa _eso_ se vuelve más fuerte, es como... un mecanismo de defensa, supongo. Pero lo intentaré—suspiré, y fue evidente que abajo todo el mundo nos estaba escuchando, porque de inmediato sentí una sensación de paz. _La intimidad y los vampiros_ , pensé, soltando un suspiro.

Alice se quedó con la mirada fija, perdida en algún punto de su mente, con el vestido en sus manos, y de pronto dibujó una lenta sonrisa. Renée la miró extrañada, Daniel, acostumbrado a esas breves ausencias mentales de su _tía_ no dijo nada, y Angela, Rose y yo clavamos los ojos en ella.

—¡Ali!... Ali, ¿qué has visto?—era evidente que tenía que ver conmigo.

Mi cuñada agitó la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión inocente.

—Sólo la boda... todo saldrá bien—mintió—levántate, vamos a ponerte el vestido.

Sabía bien que era inútil intentar convencerla de que confesara. Era tan reservada con sus visiones como Edward con sus lecturas de mentes. Inspiré con fuerza y me aguanté el sentimiento de frustración, levantando de nuevo mi escudo. Ahora me encontraba mejor. Y lo que fuera, sería algo bueno, o Alice no habría sonreído así.

Me levanté del pequeño banco que había ante el espejo de mi tocador y la ayudé a ponerme el vestido. Era un precioso diseño en tono crudo, con escote "palabra de honor" ajustado en el torso y suelto en varias capas desde la cadera.

—Por dios, hija, estás preciosa—Renée se levantó de la cama, se puso delante de mí y me miró con dulzura. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas sin más freno.

Nos abrazamos con fuerza y sentí el latido de su corazón golpeando mi pecho y su calidez calmándome como cuando era una niña pequeña. Angela se había levantado y también me abrazó con fuerza.

—Bella... estoy tan feliz por ti.

Y estaba tan centrada en el momento, que no me di cuenta de que había otro latido en la casa hasta que estuvo a la puerta de la habitación. En aquel momento alguien llamó a la puerta y dije "pase". _¿Se había recuperado el juez de paz?_

—Gracias al cielo, hija... pensé que llegaba tarde, y no me lo habría perdonado jamás —mi padre, vestido con un elegante traje, se paró en el umbral mirándome con timidez, pidiéndome sin palabras permiso para entrar.

Yo aún tenía a mi amiga abrazada y ambas nos quedamos como estatuas. No sólo nosotras sino también mi madre, Rosalie y Alice. El primero que reaccionó fue Daniel.

—¡Hola!—su timidez habitual se había esfumado y corrió hacia Charlie.—¿Quién eres?

—Soy el padre de la novia—dijo orgulloso, se agachó y sus ojos se pusieron a nivel de los de Daniel.—¿Y tú?

_El padre de la novia...ha dicho el padre de la novia._

—Soy Daniel. Bella ahora es mi mamá—declaró un orgulloso niño.—Voy a llevar los anillos.

El resto seguíamos paralizadas mirando la escena. Como estatuas del museo de cera.

—Entonces soy un poco como tu abuelo, ¿no?— Charlie clavó sus ojos color chocolate, idénticos a lo que fueron los míos, en el niño de cinco años.—Y yo voy a entregar a la novia...—me miró entre esperanzado y avergonzado— si aún me deja.

Por mi interior pasó una tormenta de distintas sensaciones en tan sólo unos segundos. Ira... _podías haber venido antes,_ despecho _..._ _no tenías derecho a hacerme sufrir así_ , rencor... _no pienso dejar que me entregues al hombre que has despreciado hasta ahora._ Pero todas esas emociones negativas fueron barridas por un huracán de felicidad... _mi padre me quiere entregar al hombre que yo amo._

Sin darme cuenta estaba abrazando a mi padre, quien me correspondía con fuerza. Y cuando ambos nos separamos el uno del otro, sin dejar de sujetarnos los brazos, miré a nuestro alrededor y vi que la habitación estaba vacía, excepto por nosotros.

Me mordisqueé el labio inferior, centrando mis ojos en Charlie. Estaba como siempre... sólo unas leves ojeras delataban cansancio y falta de sueño, pero nada más. Él tampoco perdía detalle de mi rostro, y al cabo de un rato se separó un poco más de mí, sin llegar a perder el contacto con mis manos, y me miró de arriba abajo con sus iris castaños llenos de dulzura.

—Hija... estás preciosa—sus ojos se humedecieron y los míos me escocieron.

—Gracias, Cha... papá—me quedé indecisa, sin saber qué decirle, más que lo feliz que estaba de verle aquí y ahora. Pero no pude hablar más. Como si temiera que, de alguna forma, lo asustaría.

Entonces él me tomó de la mano y tiró de mí para que nos sentáramos en el sofá que había en la habitación.

—Hija...—aquella palabra jamás me había sonado tan maravillosa como ahora; tuve la sensación de que mi piel se erizaba y miré un momento a mis brazos, pero como siempre... sólo era la sensación.

Lo miré a los ojos y vi tanto arrepentimiento en los suyos que, aún a sabiendas de que era un gesto raro entre nosotros, extendí mi mano y la apoyé en la mejilla de mi padre, sonriéndole. Él parpadeó, y tomó aire con fuerza como si le faltara. Me apresuré a detener su discurso.

—Estás aquí. No tienes que decir nada más—murmuré. Charlie no era mucho de abrir su corazón y no quería que se sintiera incómodo.

Para mí lo importante era que estaba conmigo. Ya habría tiempo de hablar. Él negó con la cabeza y tomó la mano que aún rozaba su mejilla, y la apretó con fuerza, bajándola hasta el sofá pero sin soltarla.

—Bella... hija. Si me permitieras entregarte a tu futuro marido me harías muy feliz—su voz sonó ligeramente tomada. Asentí varias veces, animándole a seguir.—Pero no puedo hacerlo sin antes darte una explicación. La mereces.

Hizo una breve pausa y asentí de nuevo. Yo tampoco tenía muchas fuerzas para hablar.

—Creo... que mi reacción el primer día, cuando me explicaste tu... tu nuevo estado vital, por decirlo de alguna forma... entiende que no me sienta muy cómodo con el otro término...—entonces me soltó la mano y se frotó la cara con ambas palmas, como si acabara de despertarse.—Por dios, lo estoy haciendo fatal.

—Que no, Charlie. Que lo estás haciendo muy bien—Reí suavemente.

—Sabes que odio que me llames así, Isabella—frunció el ceño pero sus ojos brillaron con humor.—Lo que quiero decir es que mi primera reacción quizá, y sólo quizá, es perdonable. Pero no lo de después. Bella —cerró los ojos,— aquel día eras la realización de lo que siempre me había temido desde que te vi con ese chico... con Edward. Sabía que era tan fuerte lo que te unía a él que al final terminaría separándote de mí—me miró con los ojos brillantes.—Lo que no quería ver era lo feliz que eres, el bien que él te ha hecho, y si además probablemente te salvó la vida con lo que hizo...—miró abajo, hacia nuestras manos de nuevo enlazadas, y negó con la cabeza.—Lo siento, hija. He sido un egoísta. No quería que nadie me quitara a mi hijita y al final casi la pierdo yo solo.

_Oh, por dios, como manche el vestido de sangre Alice me matará._

—Vale, papá. Me harás llorar, y es algo que no quieres ver, te lo aseguro—reí entre dientes.—Vamos. La gente nos espera—me levanté y tendí mi brazo hacia él.

Se levantó de un salto y lo tomó. Lo noté un poco tembloroso. Yo también sentía ese temblor, pero por dentro. Esa debilidad que tenía, como cuando de niña miraba al mar y no veía el fondo... ese miedo a la inmensidad de lo desconocido. Iba a afrontar todo eso con la presencia de Edward en mi vida. ¿Podría seguir sin los que habían sido mi apoyo durante la mayor parte de mi vida? Así debería ser. Pero de momento, él estaba aquí, conmigo. Aferré su brazo con fuerza y me sentí mejor.

—Papá...—murmuré sin apenas voz antes de salir de la habitación— Todavía te necesito. Deja que me apoye en ti.

—Estoy aquí, hija. Contigo —declaró él muy serio mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

.

.

El hermoso jardín de la casa Cullen lucía cuidado y precioso con las primeras señales de la primavera. Tal como había pronosticado Alice el día era nuboso pero curiosamente seco, y una suave brisa acariciaba los mechones de cabello que escapaban de mi peinado. Miré a Edward y me sentí turbada ante su ardiente mirada, como inexplicablemente me seguía pasando en ocasiones.

—Edward, Bella, ¿queréis pronunciar vuestros votos? Podría hacerlo yo... si queréis. Tengo mucha experiencia. —Emmet se había comportado de forma muy profesional hasta el momento y una mínima elevación de la ceja de mi futuro esposo bastó para que volviera a esa misma actitud.—Daniel, los anillos, por favor—pronunció pomposo.—Adelante, chicos—nos guiñó un ojo, menos pomposo.

Fue la señal para que Edward y yo quedáramos frente a frente. Por un momento temí que no podría hablar por los nervios que estrangulaban mi garganta. Entonces él y yo enlazamos nuestras manos y sentí su energía invadiendo mi cuerpo, dándome fuerzas para continuar, liberándome de la tensión. Me centré en sus iris, abandonándome en ese mar dorado y cálido, y mi boca comenzó a hablar por voluntad propia.

—Edward... cuando vine a Forks gracias a un error jamás imaginé que encontraría algo que ni en el momento más optimista de mi vida pensé que hallaría... algo que jamás creí merecer... el amor entregado y absoluto de un hombre como tú. Tan inmenso era eso que me ofrecías que me asusté. Tanta ira tuve cuando no comprendí que me habías salvado la vida que estuve a punto de perderte. Y luego he comprendido que tú me has salvado la vida de varias formas, y desde ahora esa vida es tuya. Para siempre.

Al terminar mis votos Edward me sonrió de esa forma tan deslumbrante que se me olvidó respirar. Estaba tan concentrada en él que apenas escuchaba los suaves sollozos de Renée. Tomé el anillo que me ofrecía un formalito Danny y se lo coloqué en su largo dedo índice. Tenía manos muy hermosas... de cirujano, de pianista... de amante.

_"¡Bella! ¡Contrólate!"_

Él me había vuelto a escuchar, porque apretó los labios por un instante para no sonreír. _Oh, es injusto que yo no pueda leerle a él._

—Bella... –apretó con suavidad mis manos y centró toda la intensidad de su traslúcida mirada en mí, con tanta fuerza que me hizo parpadear— he pasado muchos y largos años esperando a una persona como tú. Y cuando había empezado a pensar que mi destino era la soledad, apareciste tú y mi vida cambió por completo. Y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que tuve la certeza de que jamás podría estar sin ti. La vida sin ti sólo es oscuridad. Mi existencia es tuya, yo soy tuyo, para siempre.

Me tomó de la mano y deslizó el anillo en mi dedo suavemente, con una caricia. Lo miré y parpadeé para paliar el escozor de mis ojos. Como si fuera en la lejanía escuché la voz de Emmet decir que ya éramos marido y mujer y que podíamos besarnos. Y sin apenas darme tiempo a procesar estas extrañas palabras el brazo de Edward se cerró en mi cintura, mi torso fue inclinado hacia atrás por una fuerza invencible y sus labios se estrellaron con los míos.

—¡Buscaos un hotel!—fue el comentario de nuestro juez de paz.

.

.

Era ya de noche cuando nos quedamos solos. Solos. Edward y yo. En nuestra noche de bodas. Me mordí un nudillo, nerviosa. ¿Por qué con él era así? Se supone que después de un tiempo la timidez se desvanecía, pero de vez en cuando sentía esos nervios de la primera vez... como si con él no supiera qué esperar. Me hacía sentir como si todo fuera nuevo para ambos.

Me miré en el espejo de nuestro dormitorio, tenuemente iluminado por algunas velas –idea de Alice—. ¿Dónde estaba Edward? No sabía qué era lo que le detenía. Se había entretenido un momento hablando con Alice así que decidí subir a la habitación. ¿No era donde se suponía que tenía que terminar una novia?

Entonces escuché las notas del piano, ascendiendo desde el comedor.

_¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¿Justo ahora se pone a tocar?_

Deseché este pensamiento en cuanto reconocí la melodía, que evocaba uno de mis recuerdos más dulces de los muchos que compartía con él: _My love_ , la música que tocó la primera vez que hicimos el amor.

Bajé los escalones lentamente y me detuve en el último disfrutando de la visión que tenía ante mí: mi flamante marido sentado sin chaqueta y con las mangas de la camisa dobladas hasta el codo, no tocando, acariciando el piano como sólo él sabía hacerlo. ¿Cómo podía excitarme tan sólo contemplando el sinuoso movimiento de sus antebrazos y de sus manos?

—Siéntate a mi lado, ¿quieres?—susurró sin volverse.

—No sé... la falda es muy amplia, creo que en la banqueta no cabremos los dos.

Entonces sí, giró la cabeza y se me quedó mirando con aquella media sonrisa que me dejaba KO.

—Eso tiene una solución bien sencilla, señora Cullen—sentí mi piel acariciada por el calor que desprendían sus ojos y su voz.—Si lo hago yo, el vestido corre peligro y Alice nos matará a los dos. Si lo haces tú...—su voz se apagó.

—Está bien, pero no pares de tocar. Es... relajante — _y una mierda_ , pero si quería jugar, jugaríamos los dos.

Frente a él, "intenté" bajarme la cremallera del vestido con grandes esfuerzos pero de pronto me había atacado una "extraña" rigidez y no pude. Mientras, él me observaba con un brillo de humor en sus ojos cada vez más oscurecidos.

—Mmmm, creo que necesitaré ayuda, Edward— pedí con toda mi falsa inocencia. Le miré mordiéndome el labio.

Él se levantó de la banqueta y se acercó a mí con pasos lentos... deliberadamente lentos. Cuando estuvo detrás de mí sentí como si su cuerpo irradiara calor.

—¿Ayuda para bajar una cremallera?—su voz ronroneó en mi oído y su aliento acarició mi piel, acelerando mi respiración de forma evidente.

—Ajá. Soy una vampira de lo más torpe—afirmé sin apenas voz, sintiendo sus dedos rozando mi espalda.

Me di cuenta de que la única respiración que se oía en la habitación era la mía. _Tramposo_. Deslicé el vestido dejándolo que lentamente rozara todo mi cuerpo desde el torso hasta los pies, y dando un paso a un lado quedé tan sólo vestida con mi conjunto de novia: un sujetador y unas braguitas blancas que sólo tenían de inocente el color, un liguero y unas medias también blancas. Edward jadeó y el ambiente en la habitación cambió de pronto y se hizo más denso.

Sin mirarle, me senté en un lado de la banqueta.

—¿No querías tocar?—pregunté en voz baja, viendo que él no se acercaba.

_Veamos quién gana el concurso de autocontrol, señor Cullen._

Pasó un minuto que se me hizo eterno hasta que él se sentó a mi lado. Sentí la tensión que ejercía para controlar sus músculos vibrando en el aire. Contemplé sus hermosas manos reposando sobre las teclas. Seguía sin respirar y estuve por imitarle, pero su perfume era tan embriagante... no sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar el juego.

—Podríamos tocar juntos—dijo, y de pronto me alzó y me sentó en la banqueta acomodándome entre sus piernas.

 _Ay, dios mío._ Percibí toda la firmeza de su deseo presionando mi trasero. ¿Cómo podía él soportarlo? ¿Y yo? Entonces tomó cada una de mis manos con las suyas y fue colocando mis dedos sobre las teclas.

—Tienes dedos largos y flexibles. ¿Nunca te has planteado aprender? Yo podría enseñarte—su voz sonó ronca y sinuosa.

¿Por qué parecía que me estaba hablando de otra cosa? De pronto percibí su nariz recorriendo la curva de mi cuello, apenas un roce desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta el hombro, que bastó para que mi respiración se agitara... más. Sentí una placentera tensión instalándose en mi bajo vientre.

—Ah—fue mi patética respuesta.

Mis manos eran transportadas sin voluntad alguna sobre el piano, y aunque parecía imposible dada la situación, algo parecido a una melodía simple sonaba en el piano. Sus labios siguieron a su nariz en su recorrido por mi cuello, cubriendo con besos cada centímetro cuadrado de piel a su alcance.

—Ha sido buena idea que yo no supiera lo que llevabas puesto debajo de ese precioso vestido, amor—susurró, su aliento deliciosamente cerca de mí, sus manos moviéndose sobre las mías.—O creo que ese indecente conjunto no habría llegado a vivir nuestra boda.— Su lengua lamió con suavidad la piel del hombro y luego me mordió con delicadeza. Un gemido bajo escapó de mi garganta y un sonido disonante escapó del piano.

—Creo que me he cansado de tocar el piano. Prefiero los sonidos que salen de tu garganta—murmuró, volviendo a morderme, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

Sus manos abandonaron las mías para perderse por mi abdomen, acariciándome suave, muy suave... ascendiendo por las caderas, la cintura... era una lenta y deliciosa tortura. Gemí y suspiré disfrutando de su tacto. Cuando llegó a mis pechos apenas rozó los pezones y siguió hacia arriba por mis brazos hasta el cuello. Entonces con la misma calma deshizo mi peinado. Yo me sentía en trance bajo el contacto de sus hábiles dedos, mi respiración superficial. Cuando hubo liberado mi cabello por completo se levantó de forma inesperada tomándome en brazos "estilo novia" al mismo tiempo, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Las subió a velocidad humana sin perder de vista mi cara en ningún momento.

—Eres preciosa, Bella Cullen —pronunció posesivo, mirándome con adoración.—Y voy a hacerte el amor en el mismo sitio donde me dijiste que me amabas por primera vez

Una vez en la habitación me depositó con suavidad sobre la cama y procedió a quitarse la ropa delante de mí, con la misma lentitud que estaba manteniendo desde un primer momento y sus ojos clavados en los míos. Admiré su perfecto cuerpo de estatua griega y no pude evitar morderme el labio al sentir mi deseo desatándose por completo, invadiéndome y poseyendo mi escasa razón. Moví mis manos en mi espalda para quitarme el sujetador y en un instante lo tuve a mi lado, sus manos sujetando mis brazos, deteniéndome. Y completamente desnudo y preparado.

—No. Déjame hacer a mí.

_"Por los dioses, ¿de dónde sacas el autocontrol? Me vas a volver loca."_

Sonrió al leer mis pensamientos. A horcajadas sobre mí deslizó sus dedos por mi espalda y desabrochó el sujetador, sus ojos negros mostrando tanto como su cuerpo toda su necesidad de mí. Los largos y finos dedos se colaron por debajo de la fina tela y alcanzaron la sensible piel de mis pezones. Los tomó entre sus dedos y tiró de ellos con suavidad... gemí fuerte varias veces y su respiración se fue volviendo progresivamente tan caótica como la mía. Entonces me quitó el sujetador, mirando mis pechos maravillado como si fuera la primera vez que los viera, luego continuó con las braguitas y las medias, y acercando su boca a la mía comenzó un beso suave, acariciante, su lengua encontrándose con la mía y explorándose mutuamente. Me recostó en la cama sin separarse de mi boca ni un solo instante y el beso se hizo más demandante, necesitado, posesivo. Su erección rozó el vértice de mis piernas y gemí, fuerte. Me separé un momento de sus labios. La dulce tensión en mi interior había aumentado tanto que casi dolía.

—Edward... Edward... amor mío, te necesito—supliqué jadeante, perdiéndome en la profunda noche de sus iris, envolviendo sus caderas con mis piernas.

—Y yo a ti, Bella. Como a mi vida—me penetró y grité de puro placer flexionando hacia atrás mi cabeza, arqueando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, y enredando mis dedos con sus cabellos. –No cierres los ojos, amor. Quiero ver tu cara de ángel—sus manos sujetaron mi cara mientras volvía a hundirse en mi interior profundamente, una vez, y otra, a un ritmo gradualmente más intenso. El calor invadió todo mi ser y sentí mi cuerpo más pesado, tenso, mientras los apasionados y negros ojos del hermoso hombre que me poseía me hipnotizaban. Sus caderas se movieron con más fuerza, y pude disfrutar su expresión de intenso placer cuando pronunciando mi nombre, llegó a su clímax. Entonces la presión de mi núcleo explotó con toda su fuerza llenándome de un placer agudo y exquisito, y haciéndome gritar con fuerza.

Nuestros cuerpos continuaban entrelazados mientras nuestra respiración se serenaba. La seda de sus labios acarició los míos e inspiré con fuerza, embriagándome de su olor.

—Te amo, Edward—susurré con una sonrisa lánguida.

—Y yo a ti, Bella—su voz rota por la emoción me estremeció de pasión. Estaba profundamente enamorada de él. ¿Cómo podía haber dudado jamás de que no podría vivir sin él?

Me acariciaba el labio con su dedo índice.

—¿Sabes de qué hablaba con Alice antes?

—Eso me preguntaba... había llegado a pensar que no me deseabas—hice un puchero.

—Mmmm... recuérdame que te lo demuestre unas cuantas veces más esta noche, creo que aún no lo tienes claro—me miró como si yo fuera una golosina y él un niño necesitado de azúcar y no pude evitar reír. Él sonrió y prosiguió.—Hablaba de nuestra luna de miel.

—Pensaba que la íbamos a pasar aquí— lo miré extrañada.—¿Más sorpresas?—lo miré con cara de susto, medio en serio medio en broma, y él soltó una carcajada.

—Creo que esta te gustará. Alice me ha confirmado su pronóstico del tiempo para el Pirineo... y Barcelona. Habrá unos cuantos días seguidos de nubes y lluvias. Creo que podrás enseñarme tu ciudad. Y tendremos caza asegurada, dicen que hay sobrepoblación de jabalíes- alzó las cejas varias veces con gesto divertido y lo abracé con fuerza, riendo y sintiéndome feliz.

—Por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente... me ha gustado la sorpresa—declaré, recorriendo con un dedo sus cejas, pómulos, labios...

—Me alegro. Y ahora... déjame demostrarte cuánto te deseo por segunda vez—su voz sonó profunda y tomada por una súbita pasión, y me besó.

Y esa fue la segunda, a la que siguieron muchas otras demostraciones.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a María José por su idea de la luna de miel. Gracias a todas, chicas. Os quiero y os echaré de menos.

**Author's Note:**

> Se agradecen comentarios y críticas, siempre que sean constructivas.


End file.
